Secrets and Lies
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma garota independente e irritada que adora brigar. Quando seus pais se cansam de reclamações do colégio e a mandam pra um colégio interno, Isabella começa a descobrir coisas que ela não sabia que podiam existir.
1. Vida Irritante

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Isabella  
**

Minha "pequena" briga com Jude no primeiro dia de aula do colégio tinha me rendido uma bela detenção. Ótimo. Meus pais podiam nem mesmo morar comigo (pelo menos não sempre), mas iam me matar.

Não que eu ligasse. Provavelmente a matança seria via linha telefônica e eu só teria que ouvir calada até que eles acalmassem os ânimos. Mas mesmo assim.

Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de, no mínimo, melhorar minhas notas. Desde o ano anterior, minhas notas não eram as melhores. A começar por matemática. Perdi a conta de quantos "F"s eu tinha tirado no ano passado. E a detenção já era de praxe. Dos cinco dias de aula, eu ficava em detenção em quatro, no mínimo.

Mas eu simplesmente não podia levar desaforos daquelazinha pra casa. Quem ela pensava que era? Ela não era ninguém, só mais uma patricinha que acha que o dinheiro compra tudo. Mas eu queria ver ela com aquele belo nariz empinado todo quebrado e cheio de sangue escorrendo, e tinha conseguido meu objetivo. Pelo menos essa detenção me traria algum prazer pessoal.

Saí da aula de matemática (a última do dia) e fui direto para a sala de detenção que eu já conhecia tão bem. Entrei e dei um sorriso amigável à Srta Mansoni, entregando o meu papel de detenção.

- Boa tarde, Srta Mansoni – cumprimentei.

Ela estranhou meu comportamento gentil, então se limitou a sorrir e acenar com a cabeça.

Me sentei na última cadeira, peguei meu mp3 player e liguei. U2 começou a tocar bem alto nos meus ouvidos, mas antes que eu pudesse identificar a música, meus fones foram tirados de lá.

- Hey, Swan! – Steve Goyle me cumprimentou.

- Hey, Steve! O que aprontou? – perguntei.

- Briguei com o Paul Striker na Educação Física. Me custou uma hora. E você?

- Quebrei o nariz da Jude Springles. Uma hora também. Mas não me arrependo.

- Nem eu.

Nós rimos e a Srta Mansoni reclamou. Steve se virou pra frente e eu recoloquei meus fones. Steve era meu "amigo de detenção". Ele já estava no 4º ano, enquanto eu ainda era do 3º. Nos conhecemos em uma detenção meses atrás e ficamos amigos. Quase nunca nos víamos fora dessas quatro paredes silenciosas, mas ele era um cara legal.

Assim como eu, ele não seguia regras, e nem levava desaforo pra casa. Admito que tinha uma pequena – minúscula – queda por ele. Mas só por ele ser tão parecido comigo e tudo o mais.

Balancei a cabeça afastando meus pensamentos sobre Steve e voltei a ouvir a música que tocava. Nunca me permiti ter sentimentos fortes por ninguém. Isso só me trouxe experiências desagradáveis quando era menor e eu prometi a mim mesma que _nunca mais_ choraria por ninguém. E pra não chorar por alguém, a melhor receita era não criar laços ou vínculos fortes com quem quer que fosse. E eu não ia quebrar minha promessa.

Passei a hora de detenção ouvindo música e rabiscando formas desconexas no caderno. Quando a hora finalmente passou, me despedi de Steve e fui embora pra casa, me preparando pro sermão que eu sabia que estava prestes a ouvir.

Entrei na minha picape velha que eu adorava e fui pra casa. Meus pais nunca foram pobres, mas eu odiava que eles gastassem dinheiro comprando carros ou coisas chiques pra mim. Me contentava com minha mesada e o resto eu fazia. E foi com isso que eu comprei minha Chevy 1984. Minha mãe ficou horrorizada, mas não pôde fazer nada. Ponto pra mim.

Cheguei na minha casa – uma quase mansão, pro meu azar – e entrei marchando direto pro meu quarto.

- Srta Swan, já estamos sabendo do que aconteceu – meu mordomo e tutor, Peter, me avisou assim que passei por ele na escadaria que me levaria ao meu mundo.

Bufei e o olhei com impaciência.

- E? – perguntei com desdém.

- Seus pais já foram avisados. Vão falar com você a noite. – ele disse.

- Que seja. Posso subir agora? – perguntei impaciente.

- Claro Srta. – ele disse e com uma reverência ridícula e desnecessária se retirou.

Revirei os olhos e subi as escadas, quase desesperada pra chegar no meu santuário.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, joguei minha mochila no divã de couro preto que tinha na ponta do quarto e me joguei de costas na cama. Comecei a olhar a pintura do teto e pensar em como diabos eu ia converter um F em um A. Eu definitivamente não era uma gênia da matemática. E isso não iria acontecer. Talvez eu precisasse socar algum nerd pra conseguir cola no dia da prova.

Me levantei me arrastando e fui tomar um banho. O sol em Phoenix devia estar nos seus 40º C e eu estava derretendo. Liguei o chuveiro e tirei minha roupa. Fiquei embaixo d'água por mais ou menos uns cinco minutos, apenas sentindo o frescor da água gelada na minha pele branca e levemente vermelha nos lugares onde deveria estar bronzeada. Depois lavei meus cabelos com xampu e me ensaboei. Quando acabei e estava seca, peguei um short jeans curto e uma camiseta regata branca. Me vesti e fui até a varanda do meu quarto, observando o pôr-do-sol já no fim e suspirando de pesar.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos desagradáveis e fui tentar estudar. Se eu queria melhorar minhas notas, eu tinha que pelo menos me esforçar. Abri o livro de história primeiro e li todos os capítulos que o professor carrasco tinha mandado. Terminei história satisfeita que tinha conseguido entender pelo menos 1/3 daquela baboseira toda.

Mas sem um pingo de saco pra estudar mais nada. Em compensação, minha barriga roncava com vontade e eu olhei o relógio. Ainda eram 18h, e o jantar aqui em casa saía impreterivelmente às 19h. Nada de exceções. Bufei. De todo jeito, fechei os livros e me deitei na cama, ligando a enorme TV de plasma que tinha no meu quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, uma batida na porta.

- Entra. – falei sem um pingo de ânimo na voz.

- Srta Swan, seus pais querem lhe falar. – Peter anunciou, abrindo a porta só o suficiente pra que eu visse seu rosto.

Revirei os olhos e desliguei a TV. Desci as escadas e comecei a me dirigir para a sala de TV, onde tinha um telefone, mas Peter me parou.

- Eles estão na sala de visitas, Srta. – ele disse.

Olhei pra ele piscando várias vezes tentando digerir a notícia.

Que eu soubesse, meus pais estavam numa viagem de negócios de um mês na Europa. E ainda não tinha passado um mês. Apenas quinze dias. O que eles estavam fazendo aqui?  
Ainda surpresa, obriguei meus pés a me levarem até a sala de visitas e quando cheguei perto, estanquei, ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- Vamos tentar querido. Apenas mais uma vez. Se não funcionar, nós já temos o plano B. – minha mãe dizia.

Plano B? Que plano B? Do quê eles falavam?

- Tudo bem Renée. Mas só mais uma vez. – meu pai disse.

Respirei fundo e entrei na sala com a maior cara de quem não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. De certa forma, era até verdade.

- Isabella. – minha mãe falou e veio me abraçar.

Não recuei com o abraço dela, como geralmente fazia, mas também não a abracei.

- Oi mãe. Oi pai. – falei.

- Isabella, como está? – meu pai me perguntou, sorrindo.

O sorriso não chegava nos seus olhos e eu sabia que aquilo era apenas mais uma tentativa de aproximação deles comigo. Mas não ia funcionar. Eu agora era fria como uma pedra, não me deixava envolver por emoção de nenhum tipo. Nem mesmo pelos meus pais. E isso era culpa total deles dois.

- Estou ótima pai. – respondi simplesmente, me sentando numa poltrona.

- Isabella, já soubemos o que aconteceu na escola hoje. – minha mãe começou.

Revirei os olhos e esperei.

- Querida, já perdemos a conta de quantas reclamações ouvimos de você nesses quinze dias que passamos fora. Peter tem que nos ligar praticamente todo dia com alguma coisa que você aprontou. E hoje foi o que? Ele disse que o diretor da sua escola falou que você quebrou o nariz de uma menina! – minha mãe repreendeu.

- Não foi qualquer uma ta mãe? Foi a Jude. E ela mereceu. Ela é uma idiota – falei.

- Querida não fale assim. – minha mãe me repreendeu.

- Tudo bem. Aquela criatura desprezível mereceu uns tabefes, querida mamãe. Ta melhor? – bufei.

- Isabella Marie Swan, não fale assim com sua mãe. – meu pai ralhou.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Meu temperamento esquentado não ajudava em nada essas situações.

- Isabella, vamos lhe dar mais uma chance. Qualquer novo deslize, você terá que arcar com as conseqüências. – meu pai falou.

- Sem castigo? – eu não estava acreditando na minha sorte.

- Sem castigo. Por enquanto. – ele disse – Agora suba e se vista pro jantar.

- Como assim? Já estou vestida! – eu reclamei.

- Nós teremos visita, querida. Agora vá. Fique apresentável. – minha mãe falou.

Suspirei e voltei pro meu quarto. Abri meu closet e fui até a ala que eu recusava a olhar veementemente.

Estar "apresentável" para minha mãe era estar arrumadinha demais. Coisa que eu odiava.

Peguei um vestido de seda preto e um par de sapatilhas e vesti. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e coloquei um lápis de olho. Um gloss brilhante e transparente e um par de brincos com a letra "I". Argh. Eu estava definitivamente apresentável.

Desci as escadas e meus pais já conversavam alegremente com as "visitas".

- Isabella, junte-se a nós querida. – minha mãe falou com um sorriso e um olhar de aviso.

Logo entendi que teria que aparentar uma coisa que eu não era. Sorri como uma menininha boba enquanto meus pais me olhavam e me apresentavam a um casal que estava ali.

- Querida estes são Carlisle e Esme Masen. São amigos de longa data. – meu pai apresentou – Esta é nossa filha, Isabella Marie.

Argh. Meu pai adorava me apresentar pelo nome inteiro. Só Isabella tava bom, pelo amor de Deus.

- Muito prazer, Carlisle e Esme. – estendi a mão e eles me cumprimentaram.

- Que linda filha que vocês tem! – disse Esme.

Sorri apesar de saber que ela só estava tentando me agradar e ser educada. Tinha "pinta" de gente finíssima. Minha mãe agradeceu e nós nos sentamos. Fiquei lá sentada enquanto eles discutiam alguma coisa que eu não entendia. Negócios. Após algum tempo, o jantar finalmente foi servido e nos sentamos à mesa.

Comi o mais decentemente que pude, devido a minha fome avassaladora. Eu estava literalmente faminta e não conseguia de jeito nenhum ser tão educada quanto à etiqueta pedia. Aliás, já falei que odeio regras de etiqueta? Ugh, nada me faz tão infeliz.

O jantar terminou e após mais alguns minutos agüentando o lenga-lenga dos meus pais com o Sr e Sra Masen, eles se despediram e foram embora. Suspirei aliviada, dei boa noite aos meus pais e subi de volta ao meu quarto.

Assim que cheguei, tirei o vestido e as sapatilhas e enfiei de volta no closet. Vesti meu baby doll favorito, um preto com desenhos de ursinhos roxos, e me enfiei na cama.

Queria dormir e esquecer todo o dia de hoje, pra ver se eu pelo menos teria um pouquinho de paciência pra enfrentar aquele mar de alunos e professores amanhã de novo.

Pra falar a verdade, ser Isabella Marie Swan era bem irritante.

* * *

**Olá pessoas :D**

**Bom, essa fic é nova aqui no FF mas eu já ando postando ela no Orkut há algum tempo. Decidi postar aqui também pra ver como será a recepção. hihi~**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Pra quem não sabe quem eu sou, prazer, meu nome é Raquel \õ**

**Mas podem chamar de Kessy :)**

**Escrevo mais duas fics pra Twilight, os links estão no meu profile :D**

**Espero que gostem da Secrets and Lies.**

**Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Só assim eu sei se a fic está sendo lida e continuo! :D**

**Beijinhos, até o próximo capítulo!  
**


	2. A gota d'água

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Isabella  
**

Levantei irritada e fui pro colégio mesmo assim. Meus pais me deixaram lá e disseram que estariam em casa quando eu chegasse. A viagem tinha sido mais curta do que o pretendido e agora eles passariam um bom tempo em Phoenix. Infelizmente, eles não me deixaram ir na minha Chevy. Me levaram de BMW, e iriam me buscar. Como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Saco. Saí do carro luxuoso e andei pelo estacionamento até a entrada da escola, que já estava repleta de alunos. Trombei com alguém no meio do corredor pra minha aula de Sociologia, e quase xinguei. Mas me controlei. Não sei como.

- Desculpa aí, não vi por onde andei... Swan? – Steve perguntou me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Goyle? Nossa, e eu pensando em xingar a pessoa que tinha trombado em mim. – falei e ele riu.

- Tem aula de que agora? – ele perguntou.

- Sociologia com a Sra Gordon. – falei e fiz uma careta.

- Boa sorte – ele riu – Tenho que ir, tenho física agora. Té mais Isabella!

- Até, Steve. – falei e voltei ao corredor indo até minha sala.

Me sentei na minha cadeira, a última da sala, e esperei que a sala estivesse cheia e a professora começasse a aula.

Foi um dia como qualquer outro. Fingi que não existia e todos acreditaram nisso.

Na hora do almoço, me sentei sozinha na mesa mais afastada de todos, junto aos punks da escola. Eles não se incomodavam em me ter ali, apenas me ignoravam. Não sabia nem ao menos seus nomes direito. Nada disso fazia falta pra mim aparentemente, eu era uma garota que não respeitava regras e gostava do meu jeito de ser.

Terminando as aulas, fiquei feliz em ter cumprido minha promessa de não socar ninguém e ter ficado calma aos chiliques de Jude, que veio para o colégio com o nariz enfaixado e tinha atitudes de quem estava prestes a morrer. Tive pena dela e ao invés de socá-la mais um pouco, apenas ri da idiotice que era a vida fútil dela.

Cheguei em casa, mas antes que me arrastasse pro meu quarto e me envolvesse na mais completa e profunda solidão – que eu adorava – ouvi alguém me chamar.

- Isabella? – minha mãe.

- Sou eu mãe. Já cheguei e to subindo pro quarto. – falei.

- Tudo bem meu anjo. Lembre-se do jantar – ela falou.

- Tudo bem mãe. – falei e subi antes que ela me chamasse de "meu anjo" de novo.

De novo, mais uma noite normal. Quer dizer, não tão normal assim porque meus pais estavam em casa. Depois do jantar e de aturar as perguntas deles sobre meu dia e de dar respostas que eles consideraram 'satisfatória' voltei ao meu quarto completamente irritada. Era impressionante como qualquer coisinha me deixava assim.

No outro dia, não tive tanta sorte ao chegar ao colégio. Meny Dubai veio falar comigo.

- Isabella! Você não vai acreditar no que ta acontecendo lá no pátio. – ela disse.

Meny era uma das punkeiras que sentavam na mesa onde eu comia no almoço. Eles não falavam muito comigo, mas meio que nos entendíamos. Quer dizer, todos nós eramos excluídos dos populares e adorávamos uma boa briga.

- O que, Meny? – perguntei, num tom nada interessado.

- Jude Springles ta espalhando pra todo mundo que você é lésbica e ta com uma foto-montagem sua se beijando com outra garota. – ela disse.

Meu sangue ferveu. Como aquela patricinha idiota tinha conseguido uma foto minha? E COMO ela tinha se ATREVIDO a fazer isso? Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo. Isabella Marie Swan ia dar um fim nisso **agora**.

- Como é que é? – gritei.

- Isso aí. E o pior é que todo mundo ta acreditando. Idiota! – Meny tinha tanto ódio de Jude quanto eu.

- Eu quero ver ela dizer isso na minha cara. – falei bufando de ódio.

Fomos até o pátio e assim que entrei houve um silêncio absoluto. Olhei pra Jude, que tinha o rosto – ainda com o curativo no nariz – sorridente de vingança. Ela ia ver quem ia rir por último. Murmúrios começaram a surgir enquanto eu passava pelo corredor de gente que tinha se formado, andando até Jude. Quando cheguei a poucos centímetros do seu rosto, parei, olhando-a com um olhar que poderia matar, se isso fosse possível.

Notei que ela engoliu seco, e logo depois se recuperou, me mostrando a foto-montagem e gargalhando na minha cara.

- Nós já descobrimos seu segredinho, Swan. Você não engana mais ninguém aqui.

- E quem foi que disse isso? – desafiei.

- Ué, olha aqui a prova. – ela balançou a foto na minha cara – Agora toda a escola já sabe. Você é lésbica! Anda, assume.

Respirei fundo, peguei a foto das mãos dela e rasguei em mil pedacinhos. Joguei tudo na cara dela.

- Sua vaca! – ela relinchou.

- Vaca é você, sua patricinha irritante, fútil e idiota. Não sabe brigar e inventa fofoca sobre os outros pra ficar se achando a gostosona. Eu não preciso de ninguém dizendo minha sexualidade por aí. E a propósito, eu não sou lésbica. – falei com tanta naturalidade que até eu me assustei. Desde quando eu era tão calma?

- Eu não acho. – ela disse – Você não pega ninguém e agora todo mundo sabe porquê. Acho que você tem até uma quedinha por mim...

Essa foi a gota d'água. Meu autocontrole, já muito pequeno, evaporou e eu avancei no pescoço dela, derrubando nós duas no chão. Enquanto ela tentava sair debaixo de mim, eu desferi tapas e socos no rosto dela, puxei seus cabelos e ela gritava e esperneava enquanto eu externava todo o meu ódio por ela em palavras, xingamentos e golpes contra aquela pele perfeitamente bronzeada e aquele rosto de patricinha.

Não demorou pra virem nos apartar, arruinando toda a minha diversão. Eu gritava que ia acabar com a raça dela, enquanto alguém que eu não via tinha me agarrado por trás e me puxava pra longe, enquanto o diretor e as amigas de Jude a ajudavam a se levantar.

Eu nunca tive tanto ódio daquela menina como agora. Eu não conseguia parar de gritar e meus olhos estavam embaçados. Eu só conseguia olhar pra ela e me perguntar por que ainda não tinha matado a vagabunda de socos.

Quando ela saiu do meu campo de visão, comecei a prestar atenção em quem me puxava. Tive um susto enorme e parei de me abanar e gritar.

- Pai?!! O que você ta fazendo aqui?!! – gritei surpresa.

- Eu não tinha ido embora quando sua amiguinha veio lhe avisar sobre esse circo, Isabella. Ainda bem, senão você teria matado a menina... – ele disse, afrouxando o aperto, mas sem me soltar, ainda me levando de volta ao estacionamento.

- É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! Aquela vadia não tem nenhum direito de sair inventando mentiras sobre mim e espalhando pra todo lado! Eu odeio ela! – eu gritei de novo – Me deixa voltar lá e acabar com a raça dela, pai. Por favor!

- Não Isabella. Nós vamos pra casa. – ele disse sério, me enfiando dentro do carro e fechando a porta logo depois.

Bufei de raiva, mas tentei me acalmar.

Matá-la iria aliviar meu ódio, mas me daria um bom tempo na cadeia. Eu não queria ser presa por homicídio.

Chegamos em casa e surpreendi minha mãe no telefone, que falava com alguém '_Tudo bem, não se preocupe estará tudo arranjado até amanhã. Obrigada, boa noite_'.

Do que ela estava falando? Meu sexto sentido me dizia que tinha algo a ver comigo, mas poderia muito bem ser um acordo de negócios. Meu pai me sentou na poltrona da sala e ele e minha mãe se sentaram no sofá e me encararam.

- Essa foi a gota d'água Isabella. Te demos uma segunda chance e você nos decepcionou. Agora chega. – meu pai falou.

- Querida, adoraríamos não ter que fazer isso mas será necessário – minha mãe disse.

- O que será necessário? – perguntei.

- Você vai se mudar Isabella. – meu pai decretou.

- Me mudar? Pra onde? E o colégio? – eu ainda queria acabar com a raça da vagabunda!

- Você vai pra Forks, uma cidade pequena em Washington. Vai pra Academia Interna de lá. – meu pai explicou.

- ACADEMIA INTERNA? Você quer dizer, um REFORMATÓRIO? – gritei exasperada.

- Isso, Isabella. Um reformatório. Se nós não conseguimos te conter, teremos que colocar profissionais pra fazê-lo. Agora levante e vá arrumar suas coisas. Você vai embora amanhã de manhã. A Academia Interna de Forks só começa as aulas semana que vem então você não vai se atrasar em nada. Ande, vá. – meu pai ordenou. – E não quero reclamações. Sem um pio, Isabella.

Bufei e saí marchando até o meu quarto, me enfiando no travesseiro sem saber o que fazer.

Academia Interna.

Essa é boa. Definitivamente, eu odiava minha vida.

~.~

No dia seguinte, minhas malas estavam prontas. Eram cinco, no total. Meus pais resolviam os últimos detalhes no balcão de check-in do aeroporto enquanto eu tentava não chorar de raiva.

Era a segunda vez que eles me abandonavam. A segunda vez que eles tiravam a responsabilidade de si mesmos e jogavam nas costas de outra pessoa.

Eu queria gritar, espernear, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas já tinha feito tanto isso no dia anterior que estava exausta. Não tinha dormido um pingo a noite, só pensando no que a cidade minúscula de Forks poderia me oferecer, quando Phoenix que era bem maior, nunca me ofereceu nada.

Meu pai terminou e se juntou a mim e a mamãe, que fazia um esforço tremendo pra não chorar. Pura hipocrisia.

- Pronto, agora você precisa se dirigir ao portão de embarque, Isabella. Portão B. Seu avião já está pronto pra receber os tripulantes e já vão começar as chamadas. – meu pai anunciou.

Sem uma palavra, peguei minha bolsa e o ticket de bagagem que meu pai segurava, junto com minha passagem e documentos. Segui rumo ao portão de embarque B, com eles atrás de mim.

Ainda não sei por que se deram ao trabalho de me trazer no aeroporto. Nunca estive mais magoada com meus pais. Eles não me amavam. A prova disso é que nunca fizeram nada por mim que valesse a pena. E era por isso que eu era rebelde. O problema é que eles simplesmente não entendiam meu recado.

Cheguei até a fila de embarque e fiquei atrás de uma mulher com cara de quem não tinha dormido. Meus pais vieram até mim.

- Querida, por favor, não fique com raiva de nós. – minha mãe dizia enquanto a fila andava e estava perto da minha vez – Estamos fazendo isso pro seu bem.

Eu os ignorei. Não queria dar chilique no aeroporto, e muito menos parecer uma menina mimada. Eu simplesmente ia seguir meu destino.

- Isabella, estamos fazendo isso pro seu bem – meu pai falou enquanto eu entregava minha passagem a aeromoça e ela carimbava.

Desisti da ideia de não fazer uma cena e me virei pros meus pais. Antes de virar o corredor de embarque, olhei bem nos olhos deles e falei o que eles pareciam não ter percebido em 17 anos de convivência.

- Se vocês quisessem o meu bem, não teriam deixado que babás me criassem em vez de ficarem e brincar comigo, e me ajudar no dever de casa. Se quisessem o meu bem, não teriam feito inúmeras viagens, me deixando sozinha em casa com pessoas que não eram sequer familiares. Se vocês realmente quisessem o meu bem, teriam tomado a responsabilidade pelos meus atos e me criado, em vez de terem deixado toda a responsabilidade nas mãos de outras pessoas. – falei e eles me olharam chocados, assim como as pessoas que entravam no corredor e tinham ouvido. – Eu odeio vocês.

Me virei e entrei no corredor, dando adeus a Phoenix, ao sol, aos meus pais que nunca foram pais.

Entrei no avião e me sentei no meu lugar, um assento na janela, enquanto esperava que aquilo passasse logo.

Algumas lágrimas teimaram em escapar assim que estava sentada, ao lembrar do rosto dos meus pais me olhando enquanto eu falava tudo que tinha sentido desde o dia que tinha cinco anos e estava doente, e eles viajaram em vez de ficarem cuidando de mim.

Fechei os olhos assim que o avião decolou, pedindo a aeromoça que me acordasse quando chegássemos.

Eu tinha muita coisa pra enfrentar, uma vida nova me esperava.

E, por enquanto, tudo que eu podia fazer era descansar, pra que pudesse ter forças e ânimo pra prosseguir.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hey amores :D Como estão?_

_Booom, eu postei rapidinho porque já recebi reviews e emails de pessoinhas que colocaram a fic na lista de fics favoritas, Alert Story e tudo o mais. Isso me deixou muuuuuito feliz *---------*_

_E eu resolvi postar o segundo capítulo agora. ;D_

_Bom, Bellinha em momento meio emo, mas a coitada tem uns bons motivos pra odiar Charlie e Renée. Mais pra frente na fic vocês vão saber melhor sobre isso. ^^"_

_E agora, Bells em um reformatório? Bom, não é exatamente um reformatório, é só uma escola interna, mas cheia de regras pra Isabella seguir. Então vamos ver como ela se sairá? :D_

_Bom, respondendo às reviews: _

_, tá aí o segundo capítulo amore, espero que goste ^^'_

_**Leninhaa' **ausauhuhsauh pois é, Bells irritadinha é bem diferente. E vamos ver quem vai dar jeito nisso... hueuheuheuheueehe_

_Bom amores, é isso por hoje. :D_

_Ah, só pra dizer, quem tem twitter, pode me seguir, e avisa que eu sigo também! é www*twitter*com/kessycullen (troquem o asterisco por ponto) :)_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima \õ_

_E não se esqueçam das **REVIEWS**! Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo :D_

_BEIJOS ENORMES =*  
_


	3. Academia Interna de Forks

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - POV Isabella  
**

A aeromoça me acordou cinco horas depois, quando estávamos aterrissando em Seattle.

Assim que saí, peguei um ônibus até Port Angeles. De lá, eu ia pegar um ônibus até Forks.

Em Forks, um ônibus especial da Academia estaria esperando na rodoviária para levar os alunos que chegavam.

Desci do avião e fui pegar minha bagagem. Peguei um táxi que me levou até a rodoviária, peguei o ônibus até Port Angeles. Chegando lá, peguei outro ônibus, até Forks. Uma hora se passou e quando desci do ônibus, chovia. Me dirigi até onde avistei um ônibus amarelo que tinha escrito na lataria: "Academia Interna de Forks".

Me apresentei a um senhor de bigode que estava sentado na porta, com um uniforme de motorista. Ele me deu boas vindas e pegou meu formulário de matrícula na academia.

Entrei no ônibus e me acomodei no fundo.

Aos poucos, o ônibus começou a encher do tipo mais diverso de pessoas.

Duas meninas que obviamente eram patricinhas se sentaram aos cochichos enquanto riam de alguma coisa fútil. Um carinha loiro e sorridente entrou sentando na frente delas e elas riram mais ainda. Imaginei que alguma delas tinha paixonite por ele.

Ignorei os tripulantes que chegavam e me concentrei em ler a lista de livros e meu horário na Academia.

Sem que eu percebesse, alguém sentou perto de mim. Olhei e vi que se tratava de uma garota, com óculos e bem alta. Devia ser estudiosa, por que estudava numa Academia Interna? Ela definitivamente não parecia precisar.

- Han... – comecei sem saber o que dizer.

Nunca me incomodei em fazer amizade com ninguém. A solidão sempre tinha sido minha melhor amiga. Mas eu estava curiosa sobre a garota.

- Sim? – ela perguntou, numa voz baixa e educada.

- Esse ônibus vai para a Academia Interna, não é? – confirmei.

- Vai sim. – ela disse.

- Você estuda lá? – perguntei meio descrente.

- Estudo. – ela me olhou e entendeu – Você é nova, não é?

- Hm, sou.

- Angela Weber, muito prazer.

- Isabella Swan.

- Bom, Isabella, Forks é minúscula e a única escola que existe é a Academia Interna. – ela explicou, meio rindo, sem jeito.

Hm. Coisa de cidade pequena, Isabella, entenda.

- Hm, entendi. – eu disse e sorri, olhando pras minhas listas novamente.

Algum tempo depois, mais pessoas entraram no ônibus e ele começou a se movimentar.

Levantei a vista para ver a cara das pessoas que me rodeavam. Na minha frente, sentava-se um casal. Eu pelo menos achava que era um casal. Os dois tinham pele clara e conversavam sorridentes. O rapaz era loiro, com os cabelos um pouco grandes e desgrenhados. A menina tinha o cabelo curto e repicado, preto como carvão. Eles não me viram encarar, e eu olhei pros lados.

Do lado de Angela, que estava do meu lado direito, estava mais um casal. O rapaz era alto e grandalhão, com cabelos pretos e jeito displicente. A garota era loura, com o mesmo tom do rapaz à minha frente. Tinha cabelos longos até a cintura, que caíam em pequenos cachos na cintura. Era linda. As outras pessoas eram mais normais, mas todos de pele clara. Meu tom de pele quase albino me dava vantagem nesse lugar.

Aparentemente, não ia ser notável demais e isso era um alívio.

A viagem foi tranqüila. Angela parecia tímida e não falou mais nada. O casal do lado dela (o grandalhão e a loira) estavam tentando dar uns amassos, mas a inspetora da Academia estava de olho, tornando isso impossível.

O casal à minha frente estava quieto. A garota dormia no ombro do rapaz e ele estava com a cabeça encostada nela. Os outros alunos tentavam não dormir. Alguns já tinham desistido e um deles, babava.

Já passavam das 18h e a chuva ainda não tinha dado trégua. Passamos por toda Forks, entrando numa estrada sinuosa que estava rodeada pela floresta. Pelo que pareceram quilômetros, o ônibus adentrou a floresta negra, escura e sombria que começou a me dar arrepios.

- Atenção, alunos! Estamos chegando! Se arrumem. Chegaremos lá em vinte minutos. – a inspetora avisou.

Os alunos que dormiam acordaram, e todos começaram a se espreguiçar e se ajeitar em suas cadeiras. _Prontos para a tortura_, imaginei. Tirei meus fones, guardei o mp3 player e enfiei os papéis que vinha lendo sobre a Academia dentro da mochila. Quando levantei o rosto, Angela me olhava com um sorriso gentil.

- Pronta para a Academia Interna de Forks? – ela perguntou.

- Acho que sim – falei sem muita certeza, retribuindo o sorriso.

Angela era legal. Tive uma empatia natural por ela, e gostei disso. Talvez eu pudesse ter amigos aqui. Ninguém me conhecia, então eu poderia ser quem eu quisesse.

A pergunta dela fez o casal do meu lado e o da minha frente nos olharem. Ela ficou sem graça, mas eu apenas pisquei, entediada.

- Você é novata? – perguntou a garota da frente.

Ela tinha cabelos curtos e repicados e seu tom de voz era entusiasmado. Seus olhos brilhavam, também entusiasmados. Ela parecia a fada Sininho.

- Sou sim. – respondi.

- Seja bem vinda! Muito prazer, sou Alice Brandon. – ela falou estendendo a mão.

- Isabella Swan – falei e apertei a mão dela.

- Bem vinda, sou Jasper Hale – o rapaz do lado dela se apresentou também – E aquela é minha irmã gêmea, Rosalie.

Olhei pra onde ele apontava e me surpreendi com a garota loira e o grandalhão me olhando com curiosidade e sorridentes.

- Muito prazer, Rosalie Hale – a garota falou.

- Isabella Swan.

- Emmett Masen – o grandalhão falou.

- Prazer – falei com uma leve intuição – Ei, por acaso você é filho de Carlisle e Esme Masen?

Ele pareceu muito surpreso.

- Você conhece meus pais?! – Emmett disse.

Os outros também me olhavam curiosos.

- Seus pais são amigos dos meus – falei indiferente – Eu os conheci há dois dias.

Não havia necessidade de dizer-lhes que tinha sido antes dos meus pais soltarem a bomba que iam me abandonar num colégio interno.

- Como se chama mesmo? – ele quis saber.

- Isabella Swan.

- Filha de Charlie e Renée? – ele agora parecia saber de onde nossos pais se conheciam.

- Isso.

- Uau! Bem vinda, Isabella! – ele disse num tom alegre.

Não pude evitar sorrir com seu sorriso. Era contagiante.

- Obrigada Emmett – falei.

Vi Angela totalmente reprimida na cadeira, como se achasse que estava atrapalhando.

- Conhecem Angela?

Eles estranharam minha pergunta, mas sorriram.

- Claro! – Rosalie.

- Como vai Angela? – Alice.

- Me diga que se divertiu nas férias, por favor! – Emmett brincou com cara de torturado.

Ela riu, um pouco sem jeito, mas sorriu pra eles.

- Vou bem, obrigada. Passei as férias com minha família. Nada muito empolgante. – ela falou.

Emmett soltou um suspiro e fez uma careta de desgosto. Mas depois sorriu pra ela.

Conversamos mais um pouco, nos conhecendo, até que o ônibus parou.

- Muito bem, peguem suas coisas na mala do ônibus e sigam até o saguão principal. Lá os funcionários da Academia estarão com suas chaves e o regulamento da Academia. Não esqueçam de levar seus formulários de inscrição! – a inspetora gritava enquanto os alunos desciam do ônibus.

Vi com alívio que tínhamos parado num lugar com teto. Assim ninguém se molhava. Peguei minhas cinco malas e coloquei num carrinho, que a Academia oferecia. Angela tinha três malas. Emmett e Jasper também. Alice e Rosalie tinham no mínimo sete malas. Não quis contar.

Fui arrastando meu carrinho até onde os alunos iam, vendo onde ia dar. Não dava pra ver muita coisa no caminho por conta do escuro, mas logo vi uma grande porta de onde vinha luz. Todos estavam entrando lá, então deduzi que seria o saguão. Entrei e procurei a mesma funcionária que Angela. Depois que ela pegou a chave do quarto dela e mais outras coisas, ela me esperou. Agradeci com um sorriso que ela retribuiu.  
Definitivamente eu estava gostando dela.

- Quarto 707, no bloco E. Aqui, as chaves e o regulamento. Boa estadia, Srta Swan. – a mulher falou.

- Obrigada. – olhei pra Angela e ela sorria.

- Vai ser minha vizinha de quarto! – ela falou animada.

- Sério? Qual é o seu? – falei enquanto ela ia por um caminho que eu não conhecia, mas eu a seguia.

- 706. – ela disse. – Vem, eu te mostro o caminho.

Fui com ela, saindo do saguão principal e tendo que arrastar minhas malas por um corredor de colunas, de onde dava pra se ter uma visão parcial da estrutura da Academia. A chuva ainda estava torrencial e era possível ver alguns relâmpagos. A Academia parecia um castelo medieval, mas eu não podia ter certeza por causa da escuridão da noite. Haviam algumas torres no canto, e nelas existiam aqueles antigos monstros de pedra. Algumas gárgulas e alguns pássaros exóticos. Também pareciam existir estátuas mais bonitas, mas anotei mentalmente pra checar a aparência do lugar quando estivesse claro. Ou pelo menos, de dia.

- Ugh. – estremeci ao olhar a gárgula que estava mais próxima de nós.

- O que foi? – Angela perguntou ao meu lado.

- Gárgulas. Me dão arrepios. – falei.

Ela riu.

- Tem medo?

- Não é medo, eu nem sequer acredito nesses monstros míticos e coisa e tal, é que eles são sombrios. – falei estremecendo.

- Concordo. Eles deviam substituir esses monstros por coisas mais bonitas, como os anjos perto da capela.

- Tem uma capela aqui? – perguntei visivelmente impressionada.

- Tem sim. Pouquíssimas pessoas vão lá, mas ela existe. – ela respondeu – Meio contraditório não é?

- Totalmente.

Andamos mais um pouco e quando eu voltei minha atenção novamente para o alto das torres, um trovão cortou o céu. A luminosidade provocada pelo trovão me fez ver que alguém estava em cima de uma das gárgulas da torre.

Pisquei várias vezes e outro trovão apareceu. A gárgula estava vazia. Não havia ninguém lá.

Eu estava vendo coisas. Ótimo. Ótima forma de começar, vendo coisas.

Fui conversando coisas sobre a Academia com Angela enquanto chegávamos ao bloco E, e subíamos até o sétimo andar. Chegando no nosso andar, arrastamos já com meus braços quase dormentes, nossas bagagens. Ela parou na porta do 706 e sorriu.

- Te vejo no café-da-manhã, Isabella. – ela disse.

- Ótimo – falei. – Que tal nos encontrarmos aqui e irmos juntas?

- Boa idéia. Te vejo às 7h?

- Claro. Até amanhã Angela.

- Até.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto e eu me dirigi ao meu. Abri a porta, empurrei meu carrinho, fechei a porta e liguei a luz. Suspirei.

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, comecei a desarrumar minhas malas. Abri meu closet – um tanto pequeno – e comecei a arrumar minhas roupas lá dentro.

Não tinha muito o que fazer, então passei a noite arrumando meu quarto. Tirei as roupas e coloquei no closet, os sapatos na sapateira que ficava na parte da frente do banheiro, junto a um balcão de mármore pra perfumaria com um espelho em cima. Coloquei meus cosméticos, xampu e condicionador e mais um monte de coisa em cima do balcão e a escova e pasta de dentes no armário do banheiro.

Quando terminei, resolvi tomar um banho. Tinha passado o dia todo viajando e estava me sentindo imunda. Liguei a água quente pra encher a banheira, precisava de um banho relaxante. Enquanto fazia isso, coloquei música pra tocar.

A música ecoava por cada canto do quarto e desejei que tudo aqui fosse revestido acusticamente, pra que ninguém ouvisse e viesse me perturbar. Me concentrei na música e nada mais. Quando mergulhei na banheira, a água quente cheia de bolhas de sabão me deu boas vindas.

Após o banho, decidi que estava tarde o suficiente pra dormir.

Deitei, apaguei a luz.

Mas não consegui dormir.

Cenas de toda uma vida de rejeição pelos meus pais invadiram a minha mente, me cegando e nublando meus pensamentos. Eles nunca foram o melhor tipo de pais. Sempre ocupados, esqueciam que tinham uma filha em casa, esperando pra brincar. As únicas coisas que eles faziam como pais era brigar comigo. Toda vez que eu fazia algo – pra chamar a atenção deles – eles me repreendiam, me colocavam de castigo. Nunca entenderam a minha mensagem por baixo de toda minha rebeldia. E agora essa. Me abandonar num colégio interno, sem ninguém conhecido. Eu estava totalmente afastada e isolada de casa e pra mim, isso tinha sido o ponto final numa relação que nunca foi de pais e filha.

Segurei minhas lágrimas, me recusando a chorar por pais tão negligentes.

Após o que pareceram horas, o barulho da chuva diminuiu e eu, finalmente, consegui dormir.

* * *

**N/A: **_Aê, o terceiro capítulo da SL :D_

_Espero que gostem... _

_Ah, só pra avisar: todo sábado haverá post agora, ok? :)_

_Mas, coloquem a fic no "Story Alert" pra saber quando eu atualizar. :D_

_Deixem REVIEWS, pessoas... Só assim eu sei se a fic tá sendo lida e se tá boa ou ruim ;)_

_Bjs, bjs :*  
_


	4. Os Volturi

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Durante a semana que antecedeu o início das aulas, fiquei muito amiga de Angela. Assim como de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. Tínhamos meio que formado um "grupinho".

Alice e Rosalie eram maníacas por compras e compravam de tudo no mini-shopping da Academia. Jasper e Emmett, seus namorados, eram extremamente necessários nas sessões de compras – pra carregar todas aquelas sacolas. Eu e Angela ficávamos na nossa, mas tínhamos desenvolvido uma boa amizade, silenciosa, que não necessitava de  
muitas palavras. Eu estava confortável com minha nova situação, e não tinha reclamado muito. Com exceção do clima totalmente chuvoso, Forks não estava sendo assim tão desagradável.

Durante toda a semana, todos eles tinham feito tours diários comigo, me mostrando toda a Academia. Devo admitir que era uma construção muito bem feita. Na parte de trás, a mais afastada, existiam os dormitórios dos alunos. Eram ao todo, seis blocos, com cerca de cinqüenta apartamentos cada um. Os dormitórios eram prédios simples, de cinco ou seis andares cada. O meu prédio era um dos últimos, mais afastado, dando uma vista magnífica da floresta logo atrás da Academia. Era uma visão incrível, quando a chuva e a névoa dissipavam-se permitindo a visão. Os prédios mais à frente consistiam no refeitório, um saguão principal – que segundo informação de Angela, era onde aconteciam reuniões com os alunos e toda essa parafernália escolar – biblioteca, secretaria, diretoria, enfermaria, e as salas de aulas e laboratórios. Um dos prédios era apenas o ginásio onde as aulas de Educação Física e treinos eram praticados. Era um ginásio grande, com muitas modalidades de esporte. No segundo andar do prédio existia uma piscina olímpica, pra aulas de natação. Fiquei sinceramente impressionada. Era uma infra-estrutura incrível.

Do lado de fora, a Academia era igualmente incrível. Logo na entrada, ao lado do prédio principal – onde ficavam o saguão e a secretaria e diretoria – existia uma pequena capela, para os alunos mais religiosos, que tinha capacidade de mais ou menos umas 100 pessoas. Era pequena e modesta, e como tudo na Academia, com aspecto de ter uns 100 anos.

O prédio principal, assim como os das salas de aula e ginásio, tinham torres e criaturas de pedra em seus pontos mais altos. Quem olhava de fora, pensava que era um castelo, e não uma escola. O prédio principal tinha anjos muito bonitos. Os prédios atrás dele – os das salas de aula – tinham gárgulas e monstros de pedra. Me arrepiava a espinha só de pensar em ter aula num prédio com criaturas assim em cima. Com o tempo, aprendi a não olhar para o topo _desses_ edifícios.

Fiquei feliz em saber que as aulas eram iguais pra todos os alunos de uma mesma série.

Eu, Alice e Angela estávamos no terceiro ano, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, já estavam no quarto, terminando o colegial.

Eu tinha decidido ser uma melhor aluna esse ano. Deixar de ser a Isabella encrenqueira e barraqueira da escola. Pelo menos eu pretendia. Sem meus pais aqui, não tinha motivos pra não desobedecer às regras da Academia. Ou pelo menos a maioria delas. Uniforme era uma das que eu estava pensando seriamente em desobedecer.

Uniforme escolar? Totalmente horrível. Alice disse que tinha sugerido uma "reforma" no uniforme, pra que ficasse mais apresentável e "usável", mas que sua idéia tinha sido rejeitada. Emmett disse que quando não usou o uniforme, foi suspenso por uma semana, perdeu prova e teve que fazer dois trabalhos pra recuperar duas notas. Isso me assustou um pouco, e admito que era parte do motivo pra que eu ainda não batesse o pé contra o uniforme.

Era domingo, o último dia de férias para os alunos da Academia Interna de Forks, e eu estava aproveitando o dia sem chuva – mas nublado mesmo assim – para passear pela Academia com meus novos amigos.

- Cara, não acredito que vou ter que estudar um ano ainda! – Emmett reclamava.

- Calma, Em. É o último. Depois disso estamos livres. – Rosalie o animou.

Eu e Angela andávamos caladas, mais atrás dos outros.

- Isabella, você nem disse! – Jasper falou.

- Disse o que?

- Se você tem um namorado te esperando lá em Phoenix ou algo assim. – Alice completou.

Eu ri, irônica. Isabella Swan e namorado na mesma frase definitivamente não combinam.

- Não, não deixei. – falei indiferente.

- Ótimo! Vamos arranjar um pra você! – Rosalie falou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Meninas, eu estou bem. Não preciso de um namorado. Nunca precisei. – falei, meio ríspida.

- Deixa disso, Isa! – Alice falou – Qual o mal que vai te fazer conhecer um cara legal e de preferência bonito, pra dividir opiniões? Qual é, você mal conhece os alunos daqui. Tem muitos caras bonitos.

Jasper a olhou feio.

- Calma amor. Só você me interessa. – ela disse fazendo manha. Ele riu e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

- É Isabella, eu não vejo problema em procurar um cara legal. – Angela falou.

- Ta vendo? Até a Angela concorda! Vai, deixa?! – Alice falou, fazendo biquinho.

- Argh, ta bom Alice – falei sem muita convicção. O biquinho dela era irresistível – Mas eu tenho que gostar do cara ta bom? Não vai empurrar ninguém se eu não quiser ok?

- Ok. Condições aceitas. – ela disse e veio pulando na minha direção.

- Você parece uma pulga pulando assim. – falei, rindo.

Todos rimos e ela fingiu estar magoada.

- Alice pulguinha! – Emmett zombou e ela começou a rir também.

- E você também Angela! Precisa arrumar um cara legal. – Rosalie falou.

Angela ficou vermelha na hora, e começou a gaguejar.

- E-eu? N-não p-preciso t-também não! – ela falou.

Eu ri.

- Qual é, que mal pode te fazer? – imitei-a.

Ela também se deu por vencida e Rosalie e Alice começaram a discutir "possíveis pretendentes" pra nós duas. Elas eram totalmente malucas. Mas de alguma forma, eu conseguia gostar delas.

À noite, de volta ao meu quarto, arrumei todo o material necessário para o primeiro dia letivo e tomei um longo banho de banheira. A chuva começou a cair logo que me deitei, e eu sorri, irônica. Era possível que existisse um dia _sem_ chuva por aqui?

~.~

No outro dia, acordei mais cedo que de costume, tomando meu banho e vestindo o uniforme ridículo da Academia. Era uma calça preta, com aparência de moletom, uma blusa de mangas compridas, também preta, com o símbolo da Academia no peito esquerdo, sapatos pretos e um casaco de lã, também preto. Eu parecia literalmente um personagem de Harry Potter. Só não tinha gravata.

Peguei meus livros, meu caderno e meu horário de aulas e saí do quarto. Angela já me esperava no corredor, como sempre, pro café-da-manhã. Fomos até o refeitório, em silêncio, com vários alunos também no corredor. Percebi que nessa semana antes das aulas, eu realmente não tinha visto quase ninguém. 90% das caras que eu estava vendo enquanto andava eram pessoas que eu não tinha visto esses dias.

Chegamos no refeitório e ele já estava quase lotado. Ainda existiam muitas mesas vagas, e avistamos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentados na nossa mesa de sempre, perto de uma das grandes janelas, de onde se via o pátio que dava pras salas de aula.

Pegamos nosso café na fila, e andamos até eles, a mochila nas costas e a bandeja nas mãos.

- Bom dia Isa! – Alice cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Alice. Já não disse pra me chamar de Isabella? – repreendi.

Nunca fui fã de apelidos. Eu acreditava que era um "privilégio" de pessoas mais íntimas e nunca fui intima de ninguém. Mas devo admitir que ser chamada de "Isa" pela Alice estava começando a parecer bom.

- Desculpa. Mas Isabella é muito grande! Deixa eu te chamar de Isa? – ela pediu, com seu biquinho infalível.

- Ah, ta bom! Mas não chama direto ok? Ugh, esse seu biquinho é irritante. – falei, mordendo minha maçã.

Ela riu e agradeceu.

Após perguntas intermináveis sobre minhas expectativas e vontades no novo ano letivo e todo aquele bla bla bla, eu – não sei porque – levantei o olhar para uma das portas de entrada do refeitório. E estanquei o olhar ali.

Todos na mesa perceberam e seguiram meu olhar.

Eram três. Uma menina e dois rapazes. A menina tinha um rosto de anjo, era baixinha e um pouco loira. Parecia uma criança, mas imaginei que fosse apenas pequena, igual Alice. Um dos rapazes tinha a mesma altura da menina, e tinha cabelos pretos, e um rosto também de anjo. Os dois eram muito parecidos. Irmãos, talvez? Não sei dizer. Tinham uma pele anormalmente pálida e um andar tão gracioso que fazia inveja. A maioria dos estudantes se virou para olhá-los e logo voltaram a seus pratos. Eu não conseguia tirar o olhar deles.

Quando analisei o último, meu fôlego foi totalmente embora.

Ele era diferente dos outros dois, em algumas coisas. Sua pele era igualmente pálida, quase branca, era alto e um pouco musculoso, e ficava simplesmente divino no uniforme ridículo na Academia. Tinha um rosto anguloso, firme e decidido, traços perfeitos que faziam seu rosto ser incrível, na pior das hipóteses. Tinha cabelos num curioso tom de bronze, perfeitamente desalinhados.

Parecia ser o "líder" dos três. Ou irmão mais velho, talvez. Eles andaram como modelos até uma mesa mais afastada do refeitório, e sentaram lá. Não pegaram comida.

- Eu sei, eles são perfeitos, mas é melhor você fechar a boca, Isa. – Alice me alertou.

Só então notei que meu queixo estava totalmente caído. Tratei de colocá-lo no lugar enquanto piscava várias vezes, tentando em vão, tirar meus olhos dos três seres humanos mais perfeitos que eu já tinha visto.

- Quem são eles? – perguntei.

- Jane, Alec e Edward Volturi. São primos. Jane e Alec são irmãos. Gêmeos eu acho. Edward na verdade é adotado. – Alice explicou dando de ombros.

- _Volturi_?

- Nome estranho, eu sei. Mas eles são italianos, parece. Ou são descendentes de italianos. Algo assim. – ela falou.

- Quem é quem ali? – perguntei.

- A garota é Jane – ela disse com uma cara óbvia – Alec é o baixinho de cabelos pretos e Edward o de cabelos acobreados.

- Uau, eles são... – não consegui achar a palavra.

- É isso aí. Eles são. – ela riu. – Mas pare de olhar, eles não são muito amigáveis.

- Ou sociáveis. Se eu fosse você ficava longe. Só admirava discretamente, e de _muito_ longe. – Rosalie falou.

- Por que isso? – perguntei.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo, mas eles são assustadores. Agora não, mas se você se atrever a falar com eles, vai saber do que estamos falando. – Emmett falou, tremendo.

Emmett dizendo que alguém era assustador. Então eles deviam mesmo ser assustadores.

- T-tudo bem. – falei meio afetada.

Ainda olhei de esgoela para eles, durante toda a refeição. Eles não conversavam, nem olhavam pra nenhum ponto fixo. Pareciam estátuas. _A perfeição esculpida em mármore_.  
Terminei o café ainda afetada pela presença deles, e me levantei meio cambaleante da mesa. Saí do refeitório com o pessoal, direto pra nossas salas.

Eu, Alice e Angela sentamos no meio da sala, uma ao lado da outra. Eu no meio, Angela à minha direita e Alice à esquerda. Os alunos foram chegando aos poucos, e ocupando os espaços restantes. Durante todo o tempo que precedeu a aula, não parei de pensar nos Volturi. Eram seres de extrema beleza, isso era óbvio. Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. Eles tinham algo de místico, diferente. Eram quase _irreais_.

O professor de literatura entrou na sala, e logo depois dele, Edward Volturi.

Ele desfilou belamente através da sala, sério, e meu coração acelerou instantaneamente.

Senti minhas bochechas quentes demais enquanto ele passava bem do meu lado, sentando-se atrás de mim, na única cadeira vaga da sala. Tremi um pouco e me afundei um pouco na cadeira.

Não ia ser muito fácil prestar atenção as aulas com _ele _bem atrás, olhando cada movimento meu. Respirei fundo tentando acalmar minha respiração e quase tive uma síncope quando ele respondeu à chamada. Sua voz forte e aveludada parecia música.

Tive que recomeçar o processo de tranquilização. Quando foi minha vez de responder à chamada, minha voz saiu meio cortada, ridícula comparada à dele.

Consegui acalmar meus ânimos na metade da aula, e até então não tinha prestado atenção em absolutamente nada. Me concentrei na lista de leitura que o professor nos entregou, enquanto ele tagarelava regras da Academia e como iria funcionar sua aula.

Meus ânimos imediatamente voltaram à tona quando eu lembrei que todas as aulas eram com os mesmos alunos. Ou seja, Edward Volturi seria meu colega de sala em _todas as aulas_.

Calma, Isabella, não surte.

O sinal tocou e eu fiz menção de levantar.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Alice perguntou, segurando meu braço.

- Er... a próxima aula?

- Esqueceu que todas as aulas são aqui, bobinha? – ela riu.

Eu ri um pouco, sem graça, e me sentei novamente. Ouvi um riso baixo e melodioso vindo de trás de mim e olhei.

- Pelo visto temos uma novata. – Edward falou.

Agora sim pode surtar, Isabella.

OMG, que voz é essa?! E ele falou MESMO comigo?!

Morri.

Ele desviou o olhar de mim e olhou para Alice, que me olhava embasbacada.

- Não vai me apresentar sua nova, amiga, _Brandon_? – ele perguntou, e notei um leve tom assustador vindo de sua voz perfeita.

Alice pareceu se recuperar do choque momentaneamente. Engoliu e seco e gesticulou, apresentando-nos.

- Er... Isabella, este é o Edward Volturi. Edward, esta é Isabella Swan, ela veio de Phoenix. – Alice apresentou.

Edward olhou novamente para mim, e notei que seus olhos eram de um dourado vivo e chamejante. Era quase como se eu visse fogo queimando em suas íris. Pareciam olhos de um felino. Me deixou com as pernas bambas e o coração disparado.

- Hm, um nome clássico. E faz jus à sua dona. Muito prazer, Isabella. – ele disse pegando minha mão e depositando um beijo ali.

Suas mãos estavam dentro de uma luva preta, e por isso não pude observá-las com clareza.

Anotei mentalmente olhar quando ele não estivesse de luvas.

- O p-prazer é t-todo m-meu. – gaguejei.

Estúpida! Quando foi que eu me tornei tão ridícula? Nenhum homem me fez gaguejar em toda a minha odiosa vida!

Mas era até compreensível. Quer dizer, não era _qualquer_ homem. Edward Volturi com certeza era um cara diferente dos demais. E eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele.

Ele desviou o olhar de mim e olhou para frente, além de mim.

Me virei a tempo de ver o professor de química se apresentar. Não me perguntem o nome dele. Aliás, qualquer assunto dado naquela aula e nas demais não foi registrado no meu cérebro. Eu estava literalmente em estado de choque.

A última aula foi Educação Física. Graças! Uma aula em que sou boa!

Me dirigi ao ginásio junto de Alice e Angela, sem me atrever a olhar para a direção de onde eu sabia que ele estava.

Ao chegar ao ginásio o treinador Clapp nos deu os uniformes da aula e fui ao vestiário me trocar. Me troquei rápido, vagamente consciente da conversa ao meu redor.

_Isabella, deixe de ser idiota._ – alertei minha mente. – _É só um __**cara**__, não precisa enlouquecer por causa dele._

- Vamos, Isabella? – ouvi Angela me chamar.

Sorri e saí com elas do vestiário.

A aula de hoje era vôlei, um dos meus esportes preferidos.

Respirei fundo enquanto o treinador dizia as regras de sua aula e tudo o mais. Com o canto do olho, vi Edward olhando atentamente pra mim e me senti repentinamente nervosa. Ajeitei minha postura e engoli seco.

- Edward ta te encarando. – Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu sei. – sussurrei de volta. – Isso não é exatamente o que eu esperava dele.

- Nem eu. Ele não agiu indiferente ou macabro, como geralmente ele é. Me pergunto o motivo disso... – ela disse.

Não respondi. Apenas tentei prestar atenção ao que o treinador dizia. Ele nos mandou formar times de 6, para que começassem os jogos.

- Bom, temos nós três... e quem mais? – Alice se perguntou. – Ei, Mike, venha aqui!

Um menino loiro e com aparência de se achar o maioral, chegou perto de nós sorridente.

Me lembrei que era o menino que tinha entrado no ônibus junto com as meninas patricinhas.

- E aí, Alice. – ele cumprimentou – Angela... E, eu conheço você? – ele me perguntou.

- Não, ela é nova. Isabella, Mike Newton... Mike, Isabella Swan. – Alice apresentou.

- Muito prazer – ele apertou minha mão rapidamente e eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- Já tem time Mike? – Alice perguntou.

- Na verdade, só 3. Eu, Eric e Tyler... E vocês?

- Só nós três também. Vamos juntar?

- Claro! – ele parecia mais animado do que precisava. – Eric, Tyler! Achei o restante do nosso time!

Logo depois desse grito, mais dois rapazes apareceram. Um tinha aparência de nerd, garoto do clube de xadrez, e tinha a pele pálida e os cabelos escuros. Mas, como é de se esperar, ele era apenas branquinho. Não era pálido como eu... Ou Edward... O outro garoto era moreno um pouco alto, e mostrava uma série de dentes brancos.

- Caras, me deixem apresentar... Essa é a Isabella, ela é nova. Isabella conheça Eric Yorkie e Tyler Crowley. – Mike apresentou.

- E aí, rapazes. – cumprimentei.

- Hey! – Tyler.

- Muito prazer, Isabella. – Eric me cumprimentou.

Apenas sorri de volta pra eles e notei que me olhavam demais. Ignorei o fato pensando que seria provavelmente porque eu era nova na escola e eles estavam curiosos. Nada demais.

- Ok, e com quem será que a gente vai jogar primeiro? – Angela perguntou.

- Estão com time formado? – o treinador chegou perto de nós e nos olhou – Hm, acho que sim. Então venham aqui, já tenho um time pra jogar contra vocês.

Seguimos o treinador e enquanto os meninos conversavam animadamente sobre alguma bobagem masculina, minha mente registrou os traços do ginásio. Era uma grande quadra poliesportiva, com arquibancadas longas e um espaço tão grande que eu não me surpreenderia se fossem duas quadras, ao invés de uma só. Pelo que as garotas tinham falado, era um ginásio com vários andares, para os vários tipos de jogos, tudo coberto, já que em Forks, sol era um fenômeno raro. Notei uma escada em um dos cantos da quadra e imaginei que levaria aos andares superiores. Anotei mentalmente pra perguntar a Alice e Angela o que existia nos andares superiores.

- Ah, não! Que droga! – ouvi Mike resmungar por baixo do fôlego.

- Eles vão acabar com a gente. – Tyler resmungou também.

Eu os olhei estranhando, mas todos tinham a mesma cara de desesperança.

- O que foi? – perguntei a Alice.

- Olha só contra quem a gente vai jogar. – ela disse quando paramos de andar, apontando à sua frente.

Quando olhei, tive um susto. Quatro caras enormes, maiores do que Emmett, nos olhavam com escárnio. Os quatro tinham cabelos curtos e mais ou menos uns dois metros de altura. Tinham a pele muito morena. Uma garota alta e também com aparência forte também estava lá. E por último... Edward Volturi, em toda sua glória.

- Aqueles são Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara e Embry Call. A garota é Leah Clearwater. São todos de La Push, moram na reserva Quileute, mas segundo o que falam, eram encrenqueiros demais e foram jogados aqui. – Alice cochichou.

- Hm... Eles são tão... grandes. – comentei.

- Pois é. Mas, deixa eu te contar... – ela chegou perto de mim e falou no meu ouvido – Eles morrem de medo do Edward... Fazem tudo que ele manda, como qualquer um aqui.

Olhei pra ela estupefata.

- Nossa, agora eu quero mesmo descobrir o que faz o Edward tão assustador assim... Sendo tão lindo. – eu falei, murmurando a última parte.

Mesmo assim ela ouviu.

- Se eu fosse você não me metia nisso. Pode ser perigoso. – ela alertou.

- Ainda bem que você é você. E não te contei? Perigo é meu nome do meio... – pisquei pra ela e ela gargalhou.

O treinador chamou o outro time, que estava um pouco disperso.

Assim que encontrou meu olhar, Edward deixou escapar um sorriso torto, acompanhado de um olhar desafiador, o que me fez tremer um pouco nas bases.

- A gente vai mesmo jogar contra esses gigantes sem cérebro? – perguntei a Alice, como distração. Mas acho que fiz isso um pouco alto demais.

- Ei, novata! Chama a gente de gigante sem cérebro não, falou? – um deles, acho que o que se chamava Sam, falou.

- Que seja. – revirei os olhos e me dirigi ao meu lugar.

O treinador jogou uma moeda, sorteando o time que começaria. O time de Edward ganhou e a bola foi dada à garota, que fez o primeiro saque. Mike rebateu e Eric mandou de volta para o outro lado da rede. Edward, que mal se mexia, jogou a bola de volta pra nós, num movimento rápido e de um jeito que ninguém conseguiu rebater.

- Ponto pra nós. – ele disse, olhando especificamente para mim, me desafiando.

Então era um desafio que ele queria? Eu ia lhe dar um.

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção e esperei enquanto Leah sacava novamente.

Angela rebateu a bola, de um jeito meio desastrado, Alice salvou a bola do chão, mandando-a pra mim, e eu atirei a bola contra o outro time. Um dos garotões tentou pegar, mas acabou jogando a bola pra fora.

- Ponto pra nós. – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dourados dele.

Vi seu rosto se contrair num sorriso maquiavélico e seus olhos queimarem. Não sabia o motivo, mas certamente ele tinha entendido que eu estava o desafiando também.

O jogo prosseguiu completamente acirrado. Cada vez que um time fazia um ponto, o outro se igualava. Mas mesmo assim, ninguém notou que se tratava de mais do que um simples jogo. Pelo menos, ninguém exceto Edward e eu. Nossos olhos queimavam desafio. Quando o meu time estava prestes a ganhar, o dele fez outro ponto. E por causa da minha frustração e cansaço, Edward fez o ponto da vitória deles.

A olhei irritada, não era pra ele ter ganho! Vôlei era um dos meus esportes favoritos.

Ninguém nunca ganhou de mim. E quem era Edward Volturi pra conseguir fazer isso? Só mais um cara! Lindo e gostoso de todas as maneiras, mas apenas um cara.

Ele sorriu pra mim, e eu apenas bufei e saí andando até o vestiário feminino.

Me troquei com raiva, batendo a porta do meu armário.

- Que bicho te mordeu, Isa? – Alice perguntou.

- Nenhum Alice, nenhum! Não me chama de Isa hoje ta bem? To estressada. – falei.

Peguei minha bolsa enquanto elas me olhavam meio assustadas.

- Vejo vocês mais tarde. – falei enquanto saía do vestiário.

- Aonde você vai, Isabella? – ouvi Angela gritar.

- Andar por aí! – gritei enquanto andava mais rápido, evitando que elas fizessem mais perguntas.

Saí do ginásio e fui recebida por uma rajada forte de vento frio, que teve um poder extremamente relaxante em mim. Suspirei e de repente, parecia que toda a minha irritação tinha ido embora.

Sorri, feliz que tinha conseguido controlar minha raiva desenfreada (apenas porque perdi no vôlei... para o _Edward_). Decidi passear pela Academia.

Tomei o caminho do meu dormitório. Planejava deixar meus livros e trocar de roupa.

Depois iria fazer um pequeno "tour" pelas partes que eu não conhecia da Academia. Em especial, uma que as meninas me disseram pra evitar, mas eu não ia obedecê-las: a floresta que se esgueirava por trás da Academia.

Subi até o meu quarto, deixando minhas coisas e trocando de roupa. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Pus meu casaco bege, peguei minha capa de chuva e saí. No caminho até os fundos da Academia, não encontrei ninguém que fosse me trazer problemas ou me impedir, felizmente.

Saí andando pelos prédios, propositalmente escolhendo os lugares onde tinha menos gente. Aos poucos, cheguei na parte mais afastada, totalmente sem ninguém.

A floresta que brilhava sob o crepúsculo me convidava a me aproximar.

E foi o que eu fiz.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, eu sou legal ou não?_

_Adorei as reviews e decidi postar o capítulo 4 mais rápido. UAHUSHAUHSUA_

_Espero que o capítulo gande não seja um problema! hauhsauhsa :D_

_Beijos, beijos.... e Team Edward, respirem ok? uahsuahusha_

_Té mais =*_

_Deixem REVIEWS!!  
_


	5. Lindo e irritante

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 5 - POV Isabella  
**

A floresta densa não me permitia ver muito além de onde eu estava. Pra garantir que saberia voltar, a todo momento eu olhava para trás, para ver os prédios da Academia.

Aos poucos, só conseguia ver o topo dos prédios, mas não me incomodei com isso.

Quando menos esperava, a floresta sumiu.

Um grande espaço aberto entre as árvores, coberto apenas pela grama e por terra apareceu e eu fiquei sem entender nada. Como já estava escurecendo, não consegui ver muita coisa além. A última coisa que eu conseguia ver era um tronco de árvore, nem grosso nem fino, que estava deitado, e que parecia servir de ponte para o outro lado. Só aí notei que depois do espaço verde sem árvores, tinha um abismo.

Ouvi um barulho na floresta.

- Bom, hora de voltar. – falei pra mim mesma.

Dei meia volta e recomecei a andar pelo mesmo caminho, anotando mentalmente para voltar quando estivesse claro, pra saber onde exatamente dava aquele tronco depois do abismo.

Parei repentinamente, a alguns passos de sair da floresta escura, com a sensação de estar sendo observada.

- Tem alguém aí? – chamei.

Apenas o barulho de aves batendo suas asas e sons de uma coruja me responderam.

Engoli seco.

- Vamos, Isabella... Não fique paranóica. – falei novamente, e saí andando.

Logo eu estava livre da floresta, de volta aos limites da Academia.

Quando estava entrando no prédio que me levaria ao meu dormitório, trombei em alguém.

- Ei, olha por onde anda! – reclamei.

Me calei no minuto em que vi dois pares de olhos muito escuros, negros como piche, me encarando com fúria.

- Você é que deveria olhar por onde anda, novata. **Não fique no meu caminho.** – Jane Volturi respondeu, a voz fria como gelo, cortante como navalha.

Ela não me deu tempo suficiente para responder, saiu andando exatamente pelo mesmo caminho que eu tinha vindo.

Percebi que o olhar dela tinha feito com que eu me arrepiasse. Comecei a entender o motivo pelo qual todos evitavam os Volturi e tinham medo deles.

Andei rápido até o meu quarto, notando que estava quase atrasada para o jantar.

Cheguei quase correndo no refeitório, mas cheguei a tempo.

Peguei minha bandeja, meu jantar e me dirigi à mesa onde já se encontravam todos.

- Hey Isa! Onde estava? – Alice perguntou, com ar de preocupada assim que me aproximei.

- Hey... Eu estava dando uma volta por aí... Acabei perdendo a hora. – falei sorrindo e me sentei.

Eles não precisavam saber que eu tinha entrado na floresta, e muito menos que tinha trombado com Jane no caminho.

Eles começaram a tagarelar sobre coisas que eu não dei importância, enquanto eu comia meu jantar.

- Isabella... – ouvi Emmett me chamar.

- Hm?

- Você por acaso recebeu alguma ligação dos seus pais desde que chegou aqui? – ele perguntou, apreensivo.

Franzi o cenho e o olhei desconfiada.

- Não, por quê?

- Por nada. Só acho estranho você nunca falar deles... – ele admitiu.

Sorri sem vontade.

- Digamos que eles apenas me colocaram nesse mundo. Não são exatamente quem eu posso chamar de pais. E já que eles me jogaram aqui, digamos que acho que não estão tão preocupados assim comigo. – falei e recomecei a comer.

Todos na mesa se olharam, mas voltaram a comer.

A situação ficou meio estranha depois disso, mas acho que eles entenderam que não era pra mencionar o nome dos meus pais, pelo menos não enquanto eu pudesse ouvir.

- Ah! Meninas, eu esqueci completamente... – Rosalie falou de repente.

- O que, Rose? – Alice.

- Já souberam da festa na sexta? – ela perguntou.

- Já! Ah, a gente vai não é? – Alice perguntou, animada.

- Que festa? – perguntei.

- A Festa de Boas Vindas da Academia, Isabella. – Rosalie começou a explicar. – Todos os anos acontece, no primeiro fim de semana depois do início das aulas. Todo ano tem um tema diferente e junta os alunos de todas as turmas. É o momento perfeito pra conhecer gente nova... E namorados pra vocês duas. – ela disse, sorrindo maquiavelicamente no fim.

Eu rolei os olhos e Angela baixou a cabeça.

- Qual é, vamos! – Alice insistiu.

- Eu não disse que não vou – falei, arrancando olhares surpresos delas. – Eu primeiro quero saber que tipo de festa será.

- Esse ano será festa a fantasia, Isa. – Alice respondeu – Então nós temos que ir no shopping comprar as nossas, garotas!

Eu ri. Para tudo, Alice achava uma desculpa para ir ao shopping fazer compras.

- Você vai não é Angela? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Er... Acho que sim. – ela disse – Se eu achar uma fantasia legal...

- Vamos achar! – Alice falou animada – E você Isa?

- Claro que eu vou. Não perco uma festa. – falei e Alice deu um sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto de fada.

Mais tarde, no meu quarto, me deitei, exausta do dia.

Sem querer, meus pensamentos se voltaram para Edward. Quem era ele? E por que as pessoas daqui o achavam assustador? Além de ver claramente um espírito de líder nele, não vi nada que pudesse ser chamado de assustador. Decidi parar de fazer rodeios, e confrontá-lo diretamente. Eu nunca tinha me deixado intimidar por um nenhum cara, e Edward não seria o primeiro.

Resolvida essa questão, fui até o banheiro, tomei um bom banho e coloquei um conjunto de moletom preto.

Depois disso me sentei na mesa de escrivaninha pra fazer meu dever.

Fiquei entediada na primeira página de química.

- Qual é, Isabella... Você consegue! Você já derrubou cinco caras numa briga no colégio, sozinha! Então, por que não consegue resolver esse mísero problema de química?! – ralhei comigo mesma.

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de vencer a mim mesma, deitei a cabeça sobre o dever.

Eu era assim tão ruim?

Será que nem o dever eu sabia fazer?

Será que minha única habilidade era brigar?

Ouvi três batidas tímidas na minha porta.

Me levantei meio sem vontade e abri a porta. Angela estava lá, com os livros na mão.

- Hey, Isa... Já fez o dever? – ela perguntou.

- Estava tentando... Mas ele ta ganhando de mil a zero pra mim. – falei e sorri sem vontade.

Ela riu, e logo depois me olhou.

- Quer ajuda? Sabe, pensei que a gente podia fazer o dever juntas... – ela sorriu.

Sorri de volta, genuínamente.

- Claro, Ang, entra. – abri a porta e ela entrou.

Angela sentou em uma cadeira e eu na outra, as duas voltadas para a escrivaninha. Ela viu que eu tinha tentado começar meu dever de química, e pegou o seu, pra fazermos juntas.

Passamos o resto da noite fazendo dever de casa, e eu devo admitir que estava começando a gostar daqui. No fim das contas, não tinha sido tão ruim ser banida de casa. Angela era legal, me explicava todos os problemas com a maior paciência, me ensinando a resolvê-los. Quando eu errava, ela me explicava meus erros e eu recomeçava tudo de novo.

Bom, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Dava trabalho estudar pra recuperação no final do ano. Então era melhor eu estudar logo e passar de uma vez, assim não teria que enlouquecer no final do ano... Ou pelo menos, eu poderia tentar.

Angela voltou ao seu quarto por volta das 23:30h da noite e eu fui até a varanda.

Não estava chovendo, mas o vento frio soprava, fazendo barulhos parecidos com uivos ao redor dos prédios da Academia.

Fechei a janela e deitei, apagando as luzes e mergulhando na inconsciência logo depois.

No outro dia, após as aulas, fomos todas arrastadas pela Alice e Rosalie até a loja de fantasias no mini shopping.

- Mas, Alice... eu não tenho dinheiro pra comprar uma fantasia! – Angela reclamou.

- Não amola Angela! Nós rachamos a sua se dinheiro é problema... Você não vai perder a festa! – Alice retrucou.

Eu ri. O entusiasmo de Alice relacionado a festas era impressionantemente contagiante.

Quando chegamos na tal loja, vi muitas coisas, no mínimo... interessantes.

Ainda não tinha decidido minha fantasia, mas planejava ir _vestida pra matar_.

A primeira impressão é a que conta não é? Então eu ia dar uma super primeira impressão.

- Isa, quer ajuda? – Alice perguntou, chegando perto de mim.

- Por enquanto não Alice. Vou dar uma olhada nas fantasias até achar algo legal. – falei, olhando uma fantasia de bruxa.

Não, bruxas trazem uma péssima impressão.

- Que tipo de fantasia você ta procurando? – ela perguntou, olhando algumas fantasias, sendo seguida por uma Angela tímida e uma Rosalie decidida.

- Uma que provoque reações... Quero ficar vestida para matar. – falei, alisando a saia de uma fantasia meio gótica.

- Hm... e quem é que você quer matar, Isa? – ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

Eu apenas dei uma risada, distante.

- Vai me ajudar? – perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela deu um risinho e suspirou.

- Tudo bem, mas depois você tem que me contar tudo! – ela disse.

- Não há nada pra contar, pulguinha. – falei, revirando os olhos.

Ela apenas sorriu, não convencida, e continuou nos ajudando a procurar fantasias.

Saímos do mini shopping por volta das oito da noite, aproveitamos e jantamos lá mesmo, já que não era obrigatório o jantar na Academia.

- Isa... – Alice chamou.

- Hm? – falei.

- Quer ajuda pra se arrumar antes da festa? – ela piscava tanto que eu jurava que isso era uma técnica de persuasão.

- Não precisa Ali. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer pra essa festa. – falei, piscando displicentemente.

Ela fez um biquinho mas sorriu.

- Tudo bem, vou te dar essa chance dessa vez. Mas antes de ir pra festa eu tenho que te olhar! Não quero você parecendo um monstro em vez de uma super gata que vai arrasar corações naquela festa... – ela disse rindo.

- Arrasar não, Ali... Acabar com uns corações. – pisquei, enquanto me dirigia com Angela ao nosso prédio.

Ela saiu rindo com Rose, enquanto eu e Angela entrávamos no elevador com nossas sacolas.

- Ang, nem vi qual é a sua fantasia...

- Vou me fantasiar de Princesa da Idade Média... – ela falou, meio envergonhada.

- Nossa... Você gosta dessas coisas antigas é? – perguntei, saindo do elevador no nosso andar.

- Mais ou menos... – ela confessou. – Não as muito antigas, se é que você me entende.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Entendo sim. Bom, eu vou entrar e tomar um banho frio, to cansadona. Nos vemos amanhã ok?

- Claro. Precisa de ajuda com o dever? – ela perguntou.

- Hm, vou tentar fazer sozinha. Qualquer coisa eu passo no seu quarto, pode ser? – falei, já com a mão na maçaneta do meu dormitório.

- Claro! Até amanhã. – ela disse.

- Até. – entrei no meu quarto e liguei a luz.

A secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Apertei o botão pra ouvir as mensagens, enquanto guardava minha fantasia no meu closet.

_Querida, aqui é sua mãe. Eu só queria que você soubesse que estamos preocupados! Queremos notícias! Por favor, não nos ignore! Nós te amamos, Isabella, lembre-se disso..._

O bip soou e outra mensagem tocou.

_Até que foi fácil descobrir o número do seu dormitório... Gostaria de saber o porquê da raiva desenfreada depois do jogo de vôlei... Opa, acho que sei... *risadinha* Conversamos amanhã._

A voz aveludada e macia soando da secretária eletrônica me assustou. Edward Volturi me ligando? E o que ele queria conversar?

De repente a súbita raiva por ele ter me vencido no vôlei voltou.

Argh! Como eu odiava que alguém tivesse tanto poder sobre mim!

Sim, ele já tinha conquistado o poder de me deixar profundamente irritada.

Bufei e fui até o banheiro, enchendo a banheira com uma água fria e o meu sabonete líquido preferido.

Me despi e entrei na banheira, relaxando após entrar em contato com a água quente.

Sem consciência da minha parte, meus pensamentos me levaram aos meus pais. Será que eles realmente estavam preocupados comigo? Ou era apenas mais um blefe?

Ignorei meus pensamentos desagradáveis e me afundei um pouco mais na banheira.

_Eu estava andando pela floresta escura por trás da Academia, sendo seguida por alguém que ainda era um mistério pra mim.  
Até que cheguei na parte aberta, com o abismo à minha frente. O tronco não estava lá.  
Me virei e vi um vulto chegando perto de mim...  
Quando o vulto se aproximava o suficiente pra que eu pudesse ver as feições do meu perseguidor, ouvi um barulho estridente._

Acordei dentro da banheira, a água já fria, e o telefone tocando.

Levantei rápido, me enrolando na toalha meio desajeitadamente e correndo até o telefone, atendendo.

- Alô?

- _Isa?_ – Alice.

- Oi Ali...

- _Tava dormindo já?_

- Não, tava no banho... Fala.

- _É que eu andei pensando..._ – ela disse meio incerta.

- Pensando em que, Ali? – voltei ao banheiro, deixando o telefone sem fio em cima do balcão de mármore da pia, no viva-voz, enquanto me enxugava direito.

- _Ah, sei lá... Quer dar um passeio?_

Coloquei o roupão.

- Pra que?

- _Eu tava precisando conversar com alguém..._ – ela disse e notei que ela fungava.

- Ali, você ta chorando? – realmente me preocupei.

Alguém como Alice era alegre demais pra chorar.

- _Ah, amiga... _– ela realmente chorou agora. – _Posso ir aí? Eu realmente preciso conversar com alguém._

Me senti meio insegura. Eu nunca fui a melhor amiga de ninguém, não era boa com esse troço. Mas Alice realmente começava a virar minha amiga e achei melhor aceitar, mesmo sendo contra o meu impulso natural.

- Claro Ali. Vou te esperar. – falei.

- _Certo. Chego aí em cinco minutos._ – ela falou.

Logo depois ela desligou e eu me troquei.

~.~

Em exatos cinco minutos, algumas batidinhas na minha porta.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com Alice, com o canto dos olhos meio vermelhos, o rosto um pouco inchado.

- Ali...

- Oh, Isa! – ela literalmente se jogou em cima de mim.

Não entendi nada. Apenas fechei a porta e me sentei com ela na beirada da cama.

Ela chorou por um tempo e depois me olhou.

- Ah, Isa, desculpa! Eu sei que você não é daquelas garotas sentimentais e tudo mais! Mas eu realmente precisava falar com alguém. E a Rosalie saiu com o Emmett, a Angela fica sempre muito ocupada com o dever... então eu pensei em você. Tem problema? – ela perguntou.

- Não, Ali. Eu que me impressionei em você ter lembrado justo de mim pra desabafar... Mas fala o que foi! To ficando preocupada! Nunca te vi assim! – falei.

Um estranho sentimento de amizade já tinha se formado entre mim e Alice, e eu realmente, não conseguia suportar vê-la chorando.

Ela suspirou.

- É o Jasper.

- O que ele fez?

- Ele... ah, sei lá! Ele ultimamente anda distante, não conversa comigo! E hoje ele me disse uma coisa, que... sei lá, fiquei muito encucada. Eu acho que ele ta me traindo, Isa. A gente namora há um ano e meio! Eu o amo muito Isabella! Mas ele parece que ta cada dia mais afastado de mim, cada dia mais longe... – ela soluçava a essa altura – Eu não sei o que fazer! Nada que eu faça prende mais a atenção dele! Eu acho que eu me mato se ele me deixar...

Abracei Alice depois da enxurrada de palavras que ela soltou, deixando-a falar todas as inseguranças sobre seu namoro.

Eu não entendia exatamente o porquê da insegurança dela, mas um senso de proteção tomou conta de mim e decidi checar da fonte: amanhã eu falaria com Jasper, saberia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Eu não ia permitir que Alice chorasse por causa dele de novo.

Alice foi embora quase às 23h da noite, se desculpando pelas lágrimas e me agradecendo.

Quando ela se foi, eu notei.

A vinda pra Forks já tinha dobrado o meu coração frio e indiferente um pouco.

Agora eu conseguia me _preocupar_ com outras pessoas.

Sorri, sabendo que era porque, provavelmente, aqui eu tinha pessoas que não ligavam pra o meu temperamento esquentado, e realmente gostavam de andar comigo... e de serem minhas amigas.

~.~

No outro dia, levantei com duas missões:

A primeira era enfrentar Edward, saber o que ele queria comigo e começar a descobrir os motivos pra que ele fosse universalmente evitado por aqui.

A segunda era falar com Jasper, saber o que ele sentia de verdade por Alice e fazer tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ele entendesse o quanto ela gostava dele. Eu não ia deixá-la chorar de novo, nem que para isso eu tivesse que usar meus punhos com Jasper.

Tomei banho, me vesti com o uniforme da Academia, peguei todos os meus livros e saí do quarto.

Angela já estava saindo do dela e fomos até o refeitório, eu perguntando algumas dúvidas do dever.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório que eu notei que estava virando boa aluna.

HÁ!, quem diria.

O café da manhã se passou sem maiores acontecimentos e notei Edward me encarando, durante toda a refeição.

Isso não ajudou no meu humor. Já estava irritada antes mesmo de terminar de comer.

Ugh! Carinha irritante. E lindo... Foco, Isabella! Ele não deixa de ser irritante.

Durante o café, percebi o que Alice quis dizer sobre o comportamento de Jasper. Ele não falava muito, e estava sentado distante dela, pelo menos em comparação com o habitual. Em um determinado momento ele viu meu olhar cravado nele e ficou confuso.

Eu apenas o encarei, como se meu olhar pudesse dizê-lo o que eu não poderia falar naquele momento. Logo desviei os olhos e percebi que ele ainda me olhava confuso.

Enquanto saíamos do refeitório, percebi que Alice foi na frente, e Jasper seguia silenciosamente atrás. Aproveitei a deixa e sussurrei no ouvido dele.

- Preciso falar com você.

Ele me olhou sem entender.

- Depois da aula, em frente ao ginásio... Não aceito um não como resposta. – falei e antes que ele me respondesse, saí andando acompanhando as garotas até nossa sala de aula.

Quando entramos na sala, Edward já estava lá. De luvas, óculos escuros e uma expressão compenetrada enquanto olhava para algum ponto da mesa dele.

Quando cheguei perto ele levantou o olhar e um dos lados dos lábios se curvaram para cima, num sorriso lindamente torto. Me sentei sem encará-lo. Ele não podia ter esse poder sobre mim!

Ele aparentemente não gostou do meu gelo nele e pigarreou quando me sentei.

O olhei indiferente.

- Algum problema, Edward? – perguntei calmamente.

De calma, eu não tinha nada. Estava impressionantemente nervosa por falar com ele e algo me dizia que eu tinha muito a aprender sobre sua personalidade.

Mas controlar meus sentimentos sempre foi algo ao qual eu tive facilidade de dominar. Eu não ia deixá-lo perceber que ficava nervosa na sua presença.

- Nenhum... Só estava me perguntando se recebeu meu recado. – ele disse, calmamente, ainda com o sorriso torto no rosto.

Notei pelo canto do olho que Alice congelou no lugar e me olhou desconfiada.

- Recebi. Estou curiosa. – falei pendendo a cabeça para um dos lados.

- Curiosa sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, se inclinando na mesa para ficar mais perto de mim.

O cheiro inebriante e doce que ele exalava foi o suficiente pra deixar uma nuvem de névoa na minha mente por alguns segundos. Me recuperei rápido o suficiente pra não gaguejar.

- Sobre o que você quer conversar? – perguntei, engolindo seco e torcendo pra que o cheiro maravilhoso dele não me deixasse zonza.

Não estava funcionando muito bem, se quer mesmo saber.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Me encontre após a aula e você saberá. – ele disse, se encostando na cadeira novamente, me libertando um pouco do poder inebriante do seu cheiro.

- Hm, tenho um pequeno compromisso depois da aula – falei, lembrando que tinha marcado de conversar com Jasper. – Pode ser outra hora?

Ele sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Claro... A hora que você quiser. – ele pegou sua caneta e escreveu algo no rodapé da folha de seu caderno. Logo depois a arrancou e passou para mim – Me ligue quando estiver livre.

Peguei o papel da mão dele, ainda de luvas, e guardei o papel no bolso da minha calça, sem olhar.

- Claro. Eu ligo. – falei. – Me responda uma coisa...

O professor de literatura chegou nessa hora, mas enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas, eu poderia conversar.

- O quê? – ele parecia levemente desconfiado.

- Por que está de óculos escuros? – perguntei.

- Olheiras. Não dormi muito bem. – ele sorriu, levemente, como se estivesse se divertindo com algo particular.

- Hm... Ok. – me virei rápido, a tempo de ver o professor começar a chamada.

Antes que eu sequer pudesse responder a chamada, um bilhetinho apareceu na minha mesa.

Olhei para o lado e Alice me olhava pelo canto do olho, batendo o pé.

Abri o bilhete.

_Que história é essa de recado? Sobre o que vocês dois vão conversar? Anda, Isabella... Fala logo! Alguma coisa ta acontecendo!_

Sorri, respondi a chamada, e respondi o bilhete, passando a Alice logo depois.

_Quando cheguei ontem do mini shopping, tinha um recado dele na minha secretária. Ele quer conversar comigo, mas não faço idéia do assunto, juro._

Não demorou muito e a resposta dela já estava de volta a minha mesa.

_OMG! Tipo assim, é EDWARD VOLTURI! O que você fez hein garota? Ele NUNCA foi tão gentil com alguém._

Respondi rápido.

_Eu sei! Não faço idéia do que está acontecendo. E ele não me parece assim tão gentil. Na verdade, ele me parece... arrogante._

Vi pelo canto do olho ela revirar os olhos e rabiscar sua resposta, me passando logo depois.

_Arrogante ele sempre foi. Mas qual é, o cara ta falando com você! Ele te ligou! Ele nunca fez isso com ninguém Isa. Você é a primeira. Alguma coisa ta acontecendo._

Respondi.

_Concordo. Alguma coisa ta acontecendo. E eu vou descobrir o que é. Agora vamos prestar atenção à aula. O professor já ta desconfiado. Conversamos na hora do almoço._

Devolvi e vi que ela rasgou o bilhete e enfiou no estojo.

Senti um cutucão e quando vi, uma bolinha de papel caiu no meu colo. Olhei desconfiada, mas Alice tomava notas da aula.

Abri a bolinha de papel.

_Passando bilhetinhos durante a aula... Coisa mais feia! Mas devo admitir que essa forma de comunicação tem suas vantagens. Gostaria de saber sobre o que tanto conversou com sua querida amiga Alice. Não precisa responder por aqui. Nos falamos mais tarde, Isabella._

_E._

Meu coração palpitou e eu lutei pra respirar uniformemente.

Caramba, até ele?!

Será que ninguém podia me deixar assistir minha aula em paz?!

Não que eu estivesse ligando, sabe.

Mas eu realmente gostaria de pelo menos tentar. Só um pouquinho.

Guardei o bilhete de Edward no estojo e me concentrei na aula.

O suficiente pra pelo menos saber sobre o que era a aula, pelo menos.

Na hora do almoço, Alice não me deixava em paz. Queria a todo custo que eu dissesse o que eu ia conversar com Edward, não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse que nem eu mesma sabia o assunto.

Até que enfim ela parou e recomeçou a comer.

Um bilhete foi jogado no meu colo.

Cascalho, que droga! Quem era o finado?! Alguém tinha que avisar esse povo que não éramos mais crianças da segunda série, que se comunicavam por bilhetes! Pra isso inventaram as mensagens de texto via celular, sabe?!

Abri o bilhete meio irritada.

_Encontro você atrás do ginásio, nos banquinhos de pedra, depois da minha aula. Devo aparecer lá pelas 16h.  
Jasper_

Pelo menos esse não exigia uma resposta. Guardei o bilhete no bolso da calça e continuei comendo, tomando cuidado pra não olhar pra Jasper e ficar uma coisa suspeita. Alice não podia saber que eu tinha ido falar com ele, de jeito nenhum.

Enquanto as aulas passavam, pensei em várias formas de como abordar Jasper. Mas como nunca fui a rainha da discrição, optei pela forma mais fácil e prática: perguntar diretamente.

E era melhor que ele respondesse. Ou meus punhos o fariam falar.

E, vou te contar... era melhor ele ter uma boa explicação.

Na aula de Educação Física, me dei conta que eu poderia ter muito mais problemas em arrancar algo de Edward. Algo me dizia que ele não ia falar nada que eu quisesse saber. Mas eu estava sinceramente curiosa sobre o que ele falaria... E principalmente, o porquê dele falar comigo.

Se todos tinham me dito que os Volturi não falavam com ninguém, por que o Edward tinha inventado de começar a falar _comigo_?

Tinha algo estranho nessa história toda e eu precisava descobrir o que era.

Sabe como é, nada como um mistério pra te manter acordada a noite.

Acabada a Educação Física, vi Edward me lançar um olhar curioso por cima de seus óculos escuros, me encarando enquanto eu entrava no vestiário.

Me troquei rápido e quando as meninas perguntaram que eu queria ir com elas até o shopping, comprar sandálias para a festa de sexta, desconversei que já tinha uma sandália reservada pra isso. O que não deixava de ser mentira. Tinha a sandália perfeita pra minha fantasia. Elas aceitaram a resposta e como estavam com pressa, saíram rápido.

O que foi bom, porque logo depois, eu dei a volta no ginásio e me sentei em um dos muitos bancos que haviam ali.

Assim que me sentei, tive a sensação de estar sendo observada. E o estranho, era que a sensação era a _mesma_ que tinha sentido quando estive na floresta... Como se fosse a mesma pessoa, ou coisa que estivesse me observando.

Me remexi no banco, incomodada, tentando olhar através dos prédios e árvores, e ver se tinha alguém ali.

Parei de procurar alguém que aparentemente nem estava lá, quando vi Jasper vindo do prédio de laboratórios.

Esperei que ele se sentasse ao meu lado antes de falar.

- Então, Isabella... O que queria conversar comigo? – ele perguntou.

Percebi que a voz dele não soava estranha ou arredia. Ele estava apenas curioso.

O que era um bom sinal... Talvez.

- Jasper, o que exatamente você sente pela Alice... Quer dizer, de verdade? – perguntei, olhando direto nos olhos dele.

Ele pareceu ficar nervoso por um momento.

- P-por que você ta perguntando isso, Isabella? – ele agora estava com o pomo de adão pulando pra cima e pra baixo, nervoso, inquieto.

- Porque eu quero saber. Vai me responder ou vou ter que te obrigar a fazer isso?

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados por um momento e suspirou, derrotado.

- Eu não sei, Isabella.

- Não sabe o que? – perguntei.

- Eu não sei mais o que eu sinto pela Alice...

Fiquei momentaneamente chocada com essa revelação.

- Como assim, _não sabe_?

Ele suspirou e me olhou. Vi que seus olhos estavam tristes e rasos, atormentados, como se enfrentasse um dilema pessoal...

- Sei lá. Eu costumava amar a Alice, sabe. Fazer tudo pra ela, viver pra ela. Até via numa boa a mania obsessiva dela por compras e tudo o mais, não tinha nenhum problema com nada disso. Mas de uns tempos pra cá... começou a irritar. Eu comecei a inventar desculpas pra não sair pra fazer compras com ela, comecei a me esquivar dela. A energia dela é demais, eu acabo ficando meio... – ele lutou pra procurar a palavra – sufocado. Às vezes eu sinto que preciso de espaço... e não sei como dizer a ela que preciso.

Ele parecia realmente angustiado, e eu não sabia exatamente o que falar.

Até que me ocorreu que ele podia estar escondendo um detalhe, que Alice mesma mencionara.

- Jasper, você ta traindo a Alice? – perguntei.

Ele pareceu chocado com a minha pergunta. Logo depois do choque, raiva, angústia e indignação passaram pelo rosto dele.

- Claro que não! – ele quase gritou. – Eu não sou desse tipo. Antes da Alice, eu só namorei uma garota, e eu realmente gostava. O que eu sinto, ou pelo menos costumava sentir pela Alice, nunca senti por ninguém. E eu não faria uma coisa tão suja e nojenta como traí-la. Sem contar que ela não merece nem um pouco isso. – ele disse, e olhando para frente novamente, completou – Apesar que ela não merece nem um pouco minha indiferença... E eu não sei o que fazer pra mudar isso.

- Por que não tenta conversar francamente com ela? – sugeri.

Ele me olhou meio desconfiado.

- Olha, a Alice anda meio triste por causa da sua indiferença. E eu já tenho afeto o suficiente por ela pra vir aqui e dizer a você que não cause mais sofrimento ainda a ela. É óbvio que ela te ama e é doida por você... mas se o temperamento agitado e elétrico dela ta te fazendo mal, acho que a melhor saída pra resolver isso é dizer a ela. Diga a ela como se sente e tudo mais. Talvez ela entende e te dê o espaço que você precisa... Até saber realmente o que sente por ela. – soltei.

Ele me olhou e olhou novamente para frente, para as árvores que balançavam com o vento que ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Boa idéia, Isabella... Acho que vou mesmo fazer isso. – ele falou.

Logo depois disso ele se levantou.

- Bom, era só isso? Se não se importa, tenho muito dever pra fazer... – ele sorriu.

- Era só isso sim, Jasper. E eu gostaria que você não comentasse nossa conversa com ninguém, ok? – pedi.

- Claro. E obrigado, Isabella. Seu conselho até que ajudou... Eu estava realmente sem saber o que fazer em relação a isso. – ele sorriu.

Sorri de volta.

- De nada. Agora vai lá, e pensa no que eu te falei... E por favor, Jasper...

- Sim?

- Faça o que puder pra não machucá-la. Alice não merece sofrer. – mesmo a conhecendo há pouco tempo, eu podia dizer isso com a mais profunda certeza.

- Eu sei... Vou fazer o possível. – dizendo isso ele se despediu e saiu.

Fiquei mais alguns minutos sentada, apenas olhando o céu.

Logo depois saquei o celular do bolso, peguei o papelzinho de dentro do estojo e disquei.

- 9220-1706 – falei em voz alta, enquanto discava.

O número começou a chamar e após três toques, uma voz aveludada e macia respondeu.

- _Alô?_ – percebi que não era uma voz masculina, e sim feminina.

- Edward Volturi, por favor. – pedi com o máximo de paciência que pude.

- _Só um minuto._ – a voz respondeu e em alguns segundos outra voz aveludada, dessa vez sexy e profunda, respondeu.

- _Edward_.

- Sou eu, Isabella.

- _Oh! Isabella... Estava esperando sua ligação_.

- Aham, sei. E por que outra garota atendeu em vez de você?

Juro. Não sei o que me deu pra perguntar isso. Ele podia ficar com quem ele quisesse, eu mal o conhecia! Por que estava querendo satisfações dele?

Ouvi sua risada baixa e sensual do outro lado da linha e fiquei arrepiada.

- _Perspicaz, minha cara. Muito perspicaz. Mas, diga-me... Isso a incomoda, por acaso?_ – ele perguntou, com um riso sarcástico no tom de voz.

Eu bufei.

- Não incomoda. Agora me diga, onde e o que quer falar comigo? – perguntei impaciente.

Ele deu uma pequena risada.

- _Na estufa atrás do prédio de laboratórios... Já está indo pra lá?_

- Estou, te encontro lá.

- _Chego lá em cinco minutos._ – ele disse, e logo depois eu desliguei.

Respirei fundo e fui andando até o tal prédio, andando devagar pra olhar direito toda a estrutura da academia.

Os prédios eram tão altos que desisti de olhar o topo deles. Faria isso numa hora em que não estivesse tão frio, ou nublado.

Cheguei a estufa rápido, percebendo que Edward não especificou se me encontraria na entrada ou dentro. Como o vento estava cada vez mais frio, decidi entrar. Pelo menos eu ficaria aquecida.

Reparei que era um lugar extremamente agradável, quentinho, e as flores que existiam ali eram lindas, pra dizer o mínimo. Me sentei em uma das cadeiras de plástico que existiam ao fundo, e encostei a cabeça na parede.

Fechei os olhos e esperei que a quietude do lugar acalmasse meu coração, que tinha começado a palpitar acelerado desde o momento que falei com ele ao telefone.

Quando meu coração finalmente se acalmou, eu parecia que começava a submergir numa atmosfera de quietude e tranqüilidade. Nem mesmo o nervosismo e a curiosidade pelo que Edward queria falar comigo conseguiram me importunar.

Percebi depois de algum tempo que já tinha passado do prazo para que Edward chegasse e abri os olhos.

Quando o fiz, quase caí da cadeira de susto.

Edward estava tão perto do meu rosto que eu poderia pensar que ele queria me beijar, se ele não estivesse com os olhos abertos, pretos como carvão, me olhando enquanto eles faiscavam de um desejo estranho...

O movimento brusco do meu susto o fez se afastar momentaneamente, e percebi que ele fechou os punhos e travou a mandíbula.

- Me desculpe, não queria lhe assustar. – ele falou, entre-dentes, mas com a voz ainda macia e involuntariamente sedutora.

- T-tudo bem. – IDIOTA! Não gagueje na frente dele, anta!

- Você estava tão relaxada aí que pensei que tinha dormido. – ele falou, se sentando em uma cadeira à minha frente, já relaxado.

- Eu estava pensando em umas coisas... – desconversei.

- Hm... o que me lembra que tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer... – ele disse, chegando mais perto de mim.

- Que seria?

- Vai à festa na sexta-feira?

- Por que o interesse? – perguntei.

- Só checando...

- Edward, sinceramente, o que você quer comigo? Eu sei que você não fala com ninguém desse colégio a não ser pra intimidá-los sabe-se lá porque. Então por que de repente quer ser meu amigo? – perguntei.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso com minha pergunta que teve que piscar e depois sorriu.

- Você é bastante direta, Isabella... Devo admitir que está certa quando ao fato de eu não falar com ninguém dessa academia. E o motivo pelo qual eu intimido a todos... bom, talvez você descubra um dia... – ele disse, sorrindo com os lábios diabolicamente, mostrando seus dentes incrivelmente brancos e brilhantes... Como se estivessem afiados.

Engoli seco instintivamente, e depois o olhei nos olhos negros.

- E quanto ao motivo de ter decidido falar comigo... e só comigo, agora? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu novamente, o sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

- Digamos que você é... muito interessante... – ele disse. Tive a impressão de vê-lo morder o lábio inferior, num gesto claro de desejo.

- Interessante, como? – me inclinei pra ele, e falei sussurrando.

Ele se inclinou também, ficando tão próximo de mim quanto estava quando me via de olhos fechados.

- De muitas formas Isabella... _Muitas formas._ Formas que você não pode sequer imaginar... – a voz rouca e sedutora falando tão perto de mim me fez engolir seco, me arrepiando.

- Você poderia tentar explicar. – provoquei.

- Não acho que possa. – ele disse, o olhar misterioso e distante.

- Hm.

- Isabella é um nome muito bonito... – ele disse, voltando a se encostar na cadeira.

Eu me encostei de novo, repentinamente desconfortável.

- Obrigada. Edward também é.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou novamente.

- Apesar que eu acho esse um nome muito grande... Hm, terei que inventar um apelido pra você... – ele disse, fingindo pensar, colocando a mão no queixo.

Bufei.

- Nem pensar! Detesto apelidos!

- Mas eu já ouvi sua amiga te chamando de "Isa". Por que _eu_ não posso? – ele sorriu.

- A Alice é minha amiga. Eu só te conheço há dois dias! Não temos exatamente uma relação de amizade. – rolei os olhos – Além do mais, você me irrita.

Ele riu abertamente com meu comentário.

- Eu te irrito? Que adorável.

- Adorável? Cara, você tem problemas.

Ele gargalhou muito alto com essa.

- Problemas? Acredite, não tenho. Eu tenho tudo que quero, na verdade. – ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos e continuou – E se eu quero te chamar por um apelido, eu vou fazer isso. Quer você goste ou não.

O tom arrogante dele, combinado a voz sensual e poderosa, me irritou. Quem ele pensava que era?

- Ugh! Deixa de ser irritante! – falei e me levantei, saindo dali.

Antes que eu desse dois passos, senti algo me segurando pelo casaco.

Quando me virei, Edward me segurava, me impedindo de andar...

- Você é esquentada, hein, Bella! – ele disse. – Hm, gostei. A partir de hoje vou te chamar de Bella. E não adianta fazer essa cara de poucos amigos... – ele se levantou também, me soltando – Vou te chamar apenas de Bella... A **minha** Bella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e saiu sorrindo, desfilando pela estufa enquanto eu tentava fazer meu cérebro responder algo mal educado para o playboy com pinta de malandro.

- **SUA** BELLA O CASCALHO, VOLTURIZINHO DE UMA FIGA! – gritei, irada.

Ouvi apenas sua risada espectral do lado de fora da estufa e saí atrás dele.

Não o encontrei do lado de fora da estufa nem em nenhum lugar por perto.

Bufei e fui mais do que irritada para o meu quarto, tomar um banho e tentar me acalmar após uma sessão com o torturador, mais conhecido como Edward.

Ele ia ver só uma coisa...

Assim que eu colocasse minha fantasia e entrasse pelos portões daquela festa na sexta-feira...

O pensamento dele me fez sorrir, com uma sensação de vingança.

Veremos se ele ia conseguir _resistir a mim_.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hello, everyone! :D Como estão? Gostaram do capítulo? :D_

_Bom, o capítulo foi beeem grande por isso não vou falar muita coisa :)_

_Espero que gostem, e não se esqueçam de mandar REVIEWS! :D_

_Até o próximo capítulo, beibes. _

_Beijinhos ;**  
_


	6. Festa a fantasia

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 6**

**POV Bella**

A semana passou rápido, entre olhares meio cautelosos de Jasper para Alice, e encaradas nada confortáveis de Edward pra mim. Ele se tornava cada dia mais irritante. Já tinha inclusive me chamado de Bella na frente de Alice e Angela, durante a Educação Física, e apesar dos meus gritos histéricos de raiva, as meninas acharam isso promissor.

Agora responda-me: promissor pra quem? Segundo elas, eu estava claramente caidinha por ele. Calúnia! O que eu mais queria era me ver longe daquele ser tão irritante!

Sexta-feira finalmente tinha chegado e estávamos jantando. Logo após o jantar, eu iria para o meu quarto, me arrumar para a festa, que estava programada pra começar às dez horas.

Edward não estava no refeitório na hora jantar. Não que eu me lembrasse de tê-lo visto comendo, em algum momento.

Percebi que Alice estava muito quieta, durante o dia todo, e assim que terminamos o jantar, a chamei pra se arrumar pra festa comigo.

A resposta dela me chocou tanto que eu fiquei sem fala por alguns minutos.

- Eu não vou mais, Isa... – ela respondeu, a voz chorosa e cortada.

Hã?! Como assim "_Eu não vou mais, Isa..._". Isso só podia ser piada.

- Eu posso te ajudar a se arrumar, mas eu não vou mais... – ela disse, e quando me olhou, seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que queriam sair.

- Como assim você não vai mais, Alice? – perguntei, num choque tão grande que quase gritei.

- Eu não to com ânimo pra festa. – ela disse, parando de andar.

Estávamos na frente do prédio onde ela ficava, mas eu não ia deixar essa passar.

- Lice, o que aconteceu? – perguntei.

Ela me olhou com olhos chorosos.

- Er, eu vou indo ok? Passo no seu quarto mais tarde pra irmos juntas pra festa, Isabella. – Angela falou, claramente desconfortável.

- Ta bom, Ang. – falei sem tirar meus olhos da Alice.

Quando Angela saiu, falei.

- Vem comigo, Ali. – a puxei pelo braço, sem encontrar resistência.

Não falamos até que cheguei no meu quarto. Tranquei a porta e a olhei.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Jazz pediu um "tempo" no nosso namoro. Ele disse que está confuso com seus sentimentos e que não quer me enganar. Disse que volta a falar sobre o assunto quando tiver certeza. – ela disse, começando a chorar e desabando na minha cama.

Eu andei até ela e suspirei.

- Mas, vocês terminaram mesmo? – perguntei.

- Uhum... – ela fungou, me abraçando.

Ver Alice tão fraca e vulnerável me deixou muito chateada.

- Alice, você não pode desistir de tudo por causa disso. Vem, vamos pra festa. Você precisa se distrair e essa é a oportunidade perfeita! – falei tentando animá-la.

- Mas eu vou ficar chata e vocês vão me odiar por causa disso. – ela reclamou.

- Não vamos não. Vem, eu até te digo qual é minha fantasia e deixo você me arrumar! Vamos, Alice, qualquer coisa pra você não chorar mais! – falei.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Ta bom... Vem comigo até o meu apartamento? Eu pego minha fantasia e voltamos pra cá e nos arrumamos juntas. – ela disse, parecendo mais animada.

- Claro. – falei.

Saí com ela até o quarto dela, pegamos a fantasia e mais um milhão de coisas e maquiagens que ela disse serem essenciais.

Voltamos para o meu quarto e enquanto ela tomava banho, eu tirava minha fantasia do closet, estendendo sobre minha cama de casal, e imaginando todos os detalhes do meu plano.

~.~

Meia hora mais tarde, Alice e eu estávamos de roupão, decidindo os detalhes das nossas maquiagens antes de nos arrumar.

Alice deu pulinhos de alegria quando soube o visual que eu queria, e disse que ia me ajudar a chegar lá.

Quando ela me mostrou sua fantasia, comecei a rir. Era totalmente a cara dela.

Sugeri que já que o vestido era curtinho, ela ficasse bem sensual e bonita. Assim o Jasper poderia ver o que ele estava perdendo e repensar direito suas ações.

Ela ficou eufórica com a idéia de conquistar o coração de Jasper novamente e a tristeza que tinha passado pelo seu rosto mais cedo, sumiu.

Enquanto ela arrumava os cabelos, com fitinhas e presilhas, eu escovava os meus. Deixei meus cabelos tão lisos que eles não seguravam absolutamente nenhum enfeite.

E era exatamente assim que eu os queria.

Logo depois, me sentei e Alice começou a me maquiar.

Quando ela acabou, eu não podia estar mais agradecida. Tinha ficado exatamente do jeito que eu queria.

Olhos escuros, boca bem vermelha...

Pra completar o visual, coloquei as lentes de contato e os dentes.

Hoje era a noite que eu ia virar vampira.

**POV Edward**

Enquanto me arrumava pra ver o circo, ou melhor, a festa humana e nada interessante, gritos e pedidos de socorro ecoavam pelo castelo.

Um castelo desconhecido aos humanos desse lugar, mais velho do que a própria Academia que funcionava a alguns penhascos daqui.

Eu não precisava pensar muito pra escolher minha fantasia. Escolhi a mais fácil e prática.

Coloquei uma calça de couro preta, bem justa e apertada, e uma blusa de linho também preta, desabotoada pela metade. Meu medalhão brilhava entre o vão que minha camiseta deixava transparecer.

Meus olhos estavam propositadamente vermelhos, o resultado de uma semana sem caçar. Se eu queria ir "fantasiado", era melhor me certificar que estivesse tudo certo.

_Não sei que idéia idiota é essa agora dele. Se fantasiar de uma coisa que ele é, pra ver um monte de adolescentes humanos idiotas se embebedarem..._ – um pensamento maldoso se aproximou.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e murmurei um entre, enquanto assanhava ainda mais meus cabelos.

- Edward? – uma voz doce, a dona dos pensamentos maldosos, me chamou.

- Sim, Tânia? – perguntei, indiferente.

- A que horas volta? – perguntou, chegando mais perto, a voz melosa e sensual.

- Não interessa. - falei.

Ela recuou, amuada, mas não deixou cair a máscara de falsidade.

- Estarei esperando por você, de qualquer forma... - ela falou.

- Não espere. - falei, deixando meus caninos aparecerem e rumando pra fora do castelo.

Antes, porém, que eu conseguisse sair, ouvi outra voz feminina me chamar.

- Edward!

Rolei os olhos, mas parei. Pelo menos essa não ia querer me seduzir.

- Diga, Jane.

- É por causa da garota que você vai a essa festa ridícula não é? – ela perguntou, azeda.

Me virei pra ela.

- Por que tanto interesse aonde eu vou ou deixo de ir agora? – perguntei com raiva.

- Você nunca foi, muito menos fez questão, de ir em nenhuma dessas estúpidas festas de boas-vindas e nem nada do tipo. Por que justo agora? – ela perguntou.

Olhei pra ela e suspirei, cansado daquela discussão toda. Se eu queria ir pra uma festa à fantasia humana ridícula, o problema era meu, cacete!

- Não interessa Jane – falei entre - dentes – E não me irrite ainda mais, estou de saída!

Quando já estava fora do castelo, murmurei comigo mesmo:

- Vou me alimentar de alguns idiotas.

Ainda sorrindo com o pensamento de beber o sangue de uma certa garota, que cheirava bem demais pro azar dela, atravessei os penhascos e a floresta densa e escura, chegando em menos de dez minutos ao ginásio, que já começava a lotar.

- Que comece a diversão – pensei comigo mesmo e entrei.

**POV Isabella**

Exatamente às dez horas, eu e Alice nos encontramos com Angela na porta do meu apartamento e rumamos para o ginásio.

Quando estávamos chegando perto, o barulho alto de música já ecoava.

Assim que entramos, um garoto vestido de William Shakespeare, que eu desconfiava ser Ben, um carinha que estava interessado na Angela, se aproximou de nós, junto com um vestido de James Bond (Eric), outro de pirata(Tyler) e um de gigolô(Mike).

- Hey meninas! – cumprimentou Mike-gigolô – Uau! Bella, você ta arrasando!!

Olhei pra ele com a cara mais mortal que consegui.

- Me chame de Bella de novo e eu mato você. – falei, entre-dentes.

- HAHAHAHA, Ela até incorporou o personagem!! – o idiota gigolô falou, rindo.

Eu apenas bufei e saí de perto deles, os empurrando.

Andei até a mesa de ponche e enchi um copo. Ouvi Alice atrás de mim.

- Isa!

Quando me virei, ela estava na minha frente.

- Por que ficou tão irritada com o Mike? O Edward te chama de Bella e você não se importa... – ela desconversou.

- Eu me importo sim. Acontece que o Edward é um ser extremamente irritante e eu não consegui controlá-lo ainda... O Mike é um idiota, e se ele me chamar assim de novo, eu quebro o nariz dele. – ameacei, virando o copo de ponche de uma só vez.

- Uau, não sabia que você bebia. – ela falou.

Eu apenas sorri.

- Não com freqüência. – admiti.

Logo depois avistei Angela e Ben na pista de dança.

- Aqueles dois são feitos um pro outro e não notam. – Alice comentou, bebericando o ponche dela.

- Pois é... Até na fantasia eles combinam. – comentei.

- Verdade... – ela disse e a senti tensa depois.

- O que foi Ali? – perguntei e segui o olhar dela, que estava vidrado na porta.

Bom. Pelo visto não tinha sido só Angela e Ben que tinham vindo combinando.

Alice estava de Sininho... E Jasper tinha acabado de entrar, vestido de Peter Pan.

- Bom, não são só eles que combinam até na fantasia, no final das contas. – falei, tentando animá-la.

- Mas o Peter Pan fica com a Wendy, não com a Sininho... – ela sorriu triste.

Ok, Isabella, contorne a situação AGORA!

- Hm, esquece isso Ali, vamos dançar? – perguntei, ao ouvir a batida da música.

Ela sorriu e me acompanhou até a pista de dança.

Como dançar era uma coisa que eu sabia fazer muito bem e além de tudo uma coisa que eu gostava de fazer, aproveitei o embalo da musica e dancei, remexendo os quadris e o corpo ao ritmo da música.

Pode-se dizer que arranquei olhares de pelo menos metade do rebanho masculino do lugar.

Não quero ser convencida nem nada, mas quando eu dançava, a maioria dos rapazes presentes sempre parava o que estava fazendo pra olhar.

A música mudou e eu continuei dançando... Ainda era uma agitada, e eu vi Alice sorrir enquanto também dançava, meio que imitando meus passos.

Quando olhei ao redor, notei que Jasper estava totalmente vidrado na dança dela e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Talvez esse Peter Pan ficasse com aquela Sininho, no fim das contas.

Ainda olhando ao redor, tentei localizar um certo ser irritante, mas não conseguia vê-lo. Eu não ia parar minha dança pra procurá-lo, então apenas dava algumas olhadas de esgoela para o meu público.

Percebi Rosalie e Emmett chegando na festa, Emmett de urso e Rosalie de gata.

Hm, urso e gata. É, combinava com a personalidade deles.

Quando Rosalie me viu, deu uma piscada e fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos. Eu só pude sorrir e me balançar ainda mais.

Infelizmente, quem eu queria que me visse rebolando ainda não tinha aparecido no meu campo de visão.

Mesmo assim, eu não ia deixar de aproveitar a festa pra pensar nele!

Francamente, Isabella, você enlouqueceu? Você nem sabe se ele vem!

E se vier, bom... Eu estou vestida pra pegá-lo de jeito.

**POV Edward**

Eu quase tive um impossível ataque cardíaco quando saí detrás do aparelho de som, depois de tentar me controlar por causa do cheiro forte de sangue, que jorrava do dedo de uma menina azarada.

Por pouco eu não me expus.

Mas agora eu tinha outros motivos para me preocupar...

Isabella Swan, a minha Bella, no meio da pista de dança, com uma legião de espectadores quase babando, dançando de um jeito extremamente provocante e sexy, vestida de vampira.

A vampira mais sexy que eu já tinha visto na minha existência...

E olha que são 350 anos.

E que grande ironia do destino.

Ela, vir de vampira, no dia em que seria morta por um... Sorri com o pensamento.

Essa humana era deliciosa demais. E não estou falando só do sangue dela.

Assim que a vi, vi que não queria tirar apenas o seu sangue... Iria me aproveitar dela e depois sugá-la até a última gota.

Andei pelos espectadores, atravessando o ginásio e me colocando por trás de Isabella, começando a dançar, seguindo o ritmo dela.

**POV Isabella**

Estava tão distraída dançando que não reparei quando Alice se afastou, e outra pessoa começou a dançar comigo.

Quando me virei, parei de dançar com o susto.

- O que foi? Por que parou? Você estava tão bem, Bella... – Edward falou, o sorriso torto e provocante, me olhando com os olhos vermelhos faiscando.

Ironicamente, ele também estava vestido de vampiro, os olhos vermelhos, a calça de couro apertada, mostrando o contorno de suas pernas bem torneadas e fortes, a camiseta de mangas curtas, exibindo os braços musculosos e pálidos, aberta até a metade, revelando um medalhão antigo... Até nisso ele tinha pensado. Os dentes dele, pontudos e brilhantes, pareciam terem sido feitos sob medida. Abaixo do contorno dos olhos, olheiras arroxeadas e escuras. Ele estava um vampiro perfeito.

- Uau. – falei, sinceramente afetada – Que coincidência.

Ele sorriu, chegando mais perto de mim, sem deixar chances pra que eu escapasse... Como se eu quisesse isso.

Ok, eu não pensei isso. Ele é Edward Volturi, Isabella! É o ser mais irritante que você já conheceu, foco!

- Muita coincidência... Nós dois virmos nas mesmas fantasias... – ele disse e chegou bem perto do meu ouvido, para depois sussurrar – Não poderia ser mais agradável, Bella?

Tremi ao ouvi-lo sussurrando meu apelido, mas me contive.

- Já pedi pra não me chamar de Bella – não consegui convencer nem a mim mesma com aquilo, mas que se dane.

- E eu já te disse que não obedeço ordens? – ele respondeu, rindo.

Estreitei meus olhos e me afastei daqueles olhos vermelhos extremamente brilhantes e excitados, indo em direção a mesa onde estava a comida, antes que eu cedesse ao joguinho de sedução dele.

**POV Edward**

Droga, Edward! Deixou ela escapar!

- Bella, volta aqui! – chamei, indo atrás dela.

- Já falei pra não me chamar assim. – ela disse, com uma raiva que não me convenceu.

Dei mais alguns passos um pouco mais rápidos e a alcancei, pegando o braço dela.

- Espera, Isabella. – falei.

Ela pareceu se impressionar com o fato de tê-la chamado de Isabella.

- Me chamou de Isabella? – incrédula.

- Ué, decida-se, ou eu te chamo de Bella ou Isabella... – no fundo eu sabia que ela adorava ser chamada de Bella por mim.

Ela pareceu se lembrar de algo extremamente irritante e saiu bufando. Adorável.

- Ah, me chame do que quiser! – ela disse, zangada.

Hm, interessante. Do que eu quisesse? Ok, ela que pediu...

- Ah, agora você está falando minha língua, **minha Bella**. – sorri quando me encostei na mesa de salgados, de onde ela pegava uma coxinha e colocava na boca.

Quando olhou pra mim, sorriu endiabrada e enfiou uma coxinha na minha boca.

Ugh. Pra não dar bobeira, engoli aquela coisa mole, viscosa e altamente nojenta e ainda tive a capacidade de sorrir.

É, Edward... você é um mestre nesse negócio de enganar humanos.

Ela deu um sorriso enviesado.

- Devo admitir que você sabe se fantasiar... – ela elogiou.

Prendi a gargalhada e a olhei.

- Obrigado. Você também não está nada ruim... – falei olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

Quando olhei seu rosto, ele estava vermelho, o sangue acumulado nas bochechas.

A queimação na garganta intensificou e eu a ignorei.

Aparentemente, a Bella esquentada tinha ficado sem graça com meu olhar.

- Na verdade, você está tentadora. – falei mordendo o lábio inferior.

O coração dela palpitou, frenético. Sorri com o efeito das minhas palavras nela.

- Tentadora... – continuei provocando, me aproximando cada vez mais dela – E muito sexy. Não pensei que pudesse ser tão sexy assim... Essa roupa acentua suas curvas, sabe? Isso é muito... hm... estimulante.

O coração dela e a respiração estavam frenéticos agora.

- O que acha de dançar comigo, Bella? – pedi.

Deixaria pra sugar o sangue dela mais tarde, depois que me divertisse.

**POV Bella**

Ele só podia ta brincando comigo.

Quando foi que eu me tornei tão mole? Corar por causa dele?

Tratei de controlar meu nervosismo repentino e aceitei a proposta dele. Ele estava provocando, então eu também podia.

- Claro Edward. – sorri e fui até a pista de dança novamente.

Senti ele me seguindo e praticamente todo o ginásio arriscava olhadelas pra nós dois.

Comecei a pensar nos boatos que se seguiriam, e não me importei nem um pouco com eles.

Comecei a me balançar no ritmo da música e Edward me acompanhou.

O playboyzinho até que dançava bem... muito bem. Era sexy. Ele inteiro era sexy... E com aquela roupa...

Foco, Isabella! FOCO!

Ele parecia estar atento apenas a mim, assim como eu estava atenta apenas a ele...

Eu deveria saber que não devia me deixar levar pela profundidade daqueles olhos, ou pelo sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

Ele tinha deixado as piadinhas de lado por um instante e apenas estava sendo um cara legal. Ou pelo menos eu pensava que era assim.

**POV Edward**

Eu tinha que admitir que estava começando a me divertir de verdade naquela festa.

Ta certo que a única distração que eu tinha era minha futura vítima, mas isso era apenas uma diversão antes do jantar, certo? Certo!

Devo ter dançado com Bella umas dez músicas, antes dela rir e reclamar que estava cansada.

Menti dizendo que estava cansado também e fomos até uma mesa no canto do ginásio.

Ela pegou um refrigerante e comida, sentou e começou a comer.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou.

- Hm... Estou numa dieta especial. – falei, sorrindo.

Ela franziu a testa, mas deu de ombros e retornou a comer.

- Então, Bella... Por que veio pra cá? – perguntei.

Ela me olhou de lado.

Eu estava sinceramente curioso. Ela era claramente uma garota nervosinha, mas qual seria o real motivo de estar aqui?

Digamos que eu era curioso um pouco demais. Já cheguei ao ponto de interrogar uma vítima sobre a vida dela, antes de matá-la. Era doentio, eu sei. Mas eu gostava.

**POV Bella**

A pergunta dele me pegou totalmente desprevenida.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntei, bebericando meu refrigerante.

- Porque estou curioso oras. – ele falou, sorrindo.

Respirei fundo e soltei a verdade.

- Meus pais me abandonaram e me jogaram aqui. – falei, sem o mínimo rastro de sentimento na voz.

Ele pareceu chocado com minha revelação.

- Te abandonaram? Como isso aconteceu? Por quê? – ele parecia indignado por alguma razão obscura.

- Porque eles se cansaram das minhas brigas na escola, no bairro... Se cansaram da minha atitude rebelde. Aí me mandaram pra cá. – falei baixando os olhos para o chão – Não que eles passassem tempo comigo pra me conhecer e saberem que eu odeio chuva, mas tudo bem.

Senti meus olhos molhados e me amaldiçoei. Não podia chorar por isso! Muito menos na frente do Edward.

**POV Edward**

Vê-la falar aquilo com tanta convicção e logo depois encher os olhos de lágrimas me desarmou.

Me senti desesperado pra vê-la sorrir, ou no mínimo me xingar de novo.

- Hm, aposto que eles se arrependem. – falei, tentando amenizar as coisas.

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica e me olhou, os olhos ainda marejados, mas sem transbordar as lágrimas.

- Duvido muito. Eles fingem que ligam, mas eu sei que estão ocupados demais pra pensar em mim. – ela disse e olhou de volta para a pista de dança.

Enquanto a olhava, percebi que ela era uma humana diferente das demais. Não só pelo cheiro incrivelmente delicioso. Ela era independente e não gostava da maioria das coisas que as garotas com quem ela andava gostavam.

- Hm, volto já. – ela disse, levantando.

- Onde vai?

Ela virou-se pra mim e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Creio que não devo explicações a você. Me espere aqui, já volto. – ela disse e saiu andando.

Hm, gostei. Ela, com certeza, era a única que se atrevia a falar assim comigo.

E eu devo admitir que estava gostando muito disso.

**POV Bella**

Saí de perto de Edward e fui até o banheiro.

Assim que me olhei no espelho, percebi que tinha borrado um pouco da minha maquiagem no olho por conta das lágrimas imbecis.

Dei uma pequena retocada e logo depois chega Alice, saltitando, junto com Angela e Rosalie.

As três me abordaram como se eu fosse uma fugitiva da polícia.

- Conte tudo!!!!!! – Alice soltou, antes sequer de me cumprimentar.

- Contar tudo o que? – me fingi de desentendida.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

- O que é que você e o Edward estavam conversando? E porque estão os dois juntos desde que você chegou?! – ela soltou, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Epa, epa! Eu não estou com ele desde que cheguei. Ainda dancei um bocado com a Alice, ok? – me defendi.

- É, mas assim que eu o vi vindo na nossa direção eu saí da pista de dança. Como eu imaginava, você nem notou, e ele começou a dançar com você. E parecia estar gostando muito, viu? – ela alfinetou.

Eu dei risada.

- Eu não notei porque estava concentrada na minha dança – desconversei – e eu fiquei surpresa de vê-lo dançando comigo.

Pelo menos a última parte era verdade. Eu só não tinha dito que eu tinha adorado vê-lo dançando comigo.

- Hm, e o que vocês estavam conversando ali na mesinha? – Alice perguntou. – Não negue, nós vimos!

Aparentemente, ela tinha andado me espionando.

- Ah, sobre nada especial, Alice. Só o normal. – desconversei – Agora me dêem licença, meninas. Ele ta me esperando.

Alice e Rosalie se olharam sugestivamente enquanto eu saía do banheiro, seguida por elas.

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça! – falei olhando Alice – Trate de parar de me espionar e dê um jeito de provocar o Jasper. Ou no mínimo, fazê-lo notar você! Se você quer ele de volta, tem que agir, Alice!

As minhas palavras fizeram um efeito nela como se tivesse socado seu rosto de fada.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso triste.

- Ok, vou fazer alguma coisa... E prometo que vou tentar não ir atrás de você... Mas quero saber os detalhes dessas conversas com o Edward amanhã, mocinha! – ela riu – Me espere no seu quarto!

Eu dei uma gargalhada e me despedi delas, sem responder.

No caminho, peguei mais refrigerante. Estavam oferecendo cerveja, mas eu achei melhor ficar lúcida.

Se eu queria provocar e fazer Edward ficar doidinho por mim, eu tinha que estar ciente das minhas ações.

Quando cheguei a mesa, ele não estava lá.

Onde aquela criatura tinha se metido?

**POV Edward**

Assim que Bella saiu, resolvi aplacar um pouquinho a sede que estava me matando. Não ia matá-la ainda e tinha que me controlar.

Tinha realmente me interessado a conversa com ela. Ela não tinha idéias idiotas e absurdas. E o fato de não poder ler sua mente (sim, eu leio mentes... menos a dela) me deixou ainda mais curioso.

Eu e minha curiosidade.

Levantei e procurei um alvo fácil e que não deixasse suspeitas.

Não pretendia matar ninguém, seria suspeito demais.

Encontrei uma menina do primeiro ano, chorando num canto, atrás do palco onde estava o aparelho de som.

Mais perfeito impossível.

Ninguém no ginásio estava dando falta dela. Hora de agir.

- Olá... – falei educadamente – Por que está chorando?

A menina me olhou como se estivesse vendo um alienígena, engoliu seco e pensou Por que ele ta falando comigo?

- Nada não, deixa pra lá. – ela respondeu, baixando os olhos.

Me abaixei até ela.

- Ei, não fique assim. Um rosto tão lindo com lágrimas não combina. – falei.

Mentira, claro. A menina era uma baranga. Mas eu não ia dizer isso ao meu jantar.

O coração dela disparou e ela me olhou, esboçando um sorriso.

- Vem cá. – falei levantando-a e puxando-a pelo braço até a parte de trás do ginásio, mais afastada e sem ninguém.

Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa ou se desse conta do que acontecia, empurrei-a para a parede e mordi seu pescoço, tapando a boca dela com as mãos.

Não que ela fosse ouvida se gritasse. A música alta me favorecia nesse caso.

Mas eu tinha que me prevenir.

Suguei até que ela ficasse inconsciente, e parei. Deixei a menina sentada no chão, como se estivesse dormindo, sussurrando no ouvido dela: "Você desmaiou e por isso acordou aqui."

Saí detrás do palco tão rápido que ninguém me viu. Passei pela mesa de bebidas e peguei um refrigerante. Bebi pra disfarçar o cheiro do sangue, me chutando mentalmente por tirar aquele gosto delicioso e trocar por refrigerante.

Mas como tudo nessa vida, era preciso.

Voltei à mesa, esperando que Bella ainda não tivesse voltado.

Minhas esperanças foram vãs.

Ela estava lá, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, bebericando um refrigerante e com uma cara emburrada. Adoravelmente linda.

Quando me viu, ficou ainda mais irritada.

Ferrou-se, Edward.

**POV Bella**

Assim que me sentei, imaginando o que fazer quando Edward voltasse, o avistei, vindo na minha direção com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Quando ele chegou e notou minha expressão, pareceu se divertir com isso.

- Qual a graça? – perguntei, ríspida.

- Você aí, toda emburradinha... Qual o motivo? – ele perguntou, sentando-se de um jeito extremamente sexy.

- Onde você foi? Não pedi pra você me esperar aqui? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu enviesado, o olhar brincalhão nos olhos vermelhos.

- Creio que não te devo explicações. – ele falou, imitando meu tom de alguns minutos atrás.

Aquilo me irritou.

Bufei e olhei pra pista contrariada.

- Ok, vou parar com isso. Apesar de achar que você fica linda enfezada desse jeito. – ele disse.

Eu dei uma gargalhada e o olhei de soslaio.

Ele não tirava os olhos de mim e tinha um sorriso tentador nos lábios impecavelmente brancos, assim como ele inteiro.

Virei o rosto pra olhar direito.

Ele tinha a pele muito mais pálida do que a minha. Era branca, e tinha aparência de ter uma textura macia e lisa. Era de uma cor só, não tinha alterações ou nenhum tipo de bronzeado. Sem contar que ele era altamente musculoso. Não como Emmett, mas musculoso o suficiente pra me deixar sem ar.

Mas isso deve ser porque eu esqueci de respirar.

O que?! Isabella, o que você ta fazendo? Esquecer de respirar?

Eu devo ta ficando louca, é a única explicação.

**POV Edward**

Ver ela olhando cada pedaço exposto do meu corpo tinha me deixado... empolgado.

Coisa estranha. Por que eu estaria empolgado com isso? Muitas mulheres humanas tinham feito isso... antes de morrerem. Por que quando ela fez, eu fiquei empolgado?

Eu só podia estar ficando louco. Era culpa do sangue dela!

Eu tinha era que acabar com esse jogo insano e beber o sangue de Isabella, antes que o cheiro me enlouquecesse de vez.

- Bella, que tal me acompanhar até ali um minuto? – perguntei.

- Até aonde? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sorri. Ela era esperta. Queria saber todos os detalhes antes de topar.

- Lá fora. Quero respirar um pouco de ar puro. Esse cheiro de álcool ta me deixando enojado. – falei.

Ela riu e concordou, levantando da cadeira e me seguindo.

Saímos do ginásio e eu a levei até o lado do prédio, onde estava silencioso e vazio.

Nada poderia me atrapalhar ali.

E foi quando ela vinha, o cheiro dela me enlouquecendo, que eu soube que essa seria a melhor refeição de todas.

**POV Bella**

Assim que saí do ginásio, segui Edward até a parte lateral, onde ele me esperava com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

A surpresa e o choque de ver aquele sorriso tão sedutor e ao mesmo tempo assustador, me fez tropeçar numa pedra enorme no meio do caminho, tombando pra frente.

Já estava pronta pra cair de cara no chão, mas o que eu não esperava era estar tão perto de Edward, a ponto de cair derrubando nós dois no chão.

Caí em cima dele, e ele me segurou pelos braços, num ato reflexo.

Apesar do couro da minha roupa, eu pude sentir como ele era gelado.

Ele ficou rígido abaixo de mim, os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e excitados me olhando como se quisessem perfurar minha alma.

Não sei o que estava se passando na mente dele, mas na minha só existia uma coisa. Um único desejo.

Eu sabia que me arrependeria amargamente depois, mas naquele momento, eu queria fazer algo impensado, por instinto.

E foi o que eu fiz.

**POV Edward**

Quando ela tropeçou e caiu por cima de mim, não estive mais surpreso.

Não me machuquei, óbvio, e ela por ter caído em cima de mim também não.

Mas quando isso aconteceu, o cheiro do sangue dela ficou mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa no ambiente e minha garganta queimou, reclamando, pedindo o sangue.

Mas algo me impedia de atacá-la naquele momento. Uma sensação estranha, de conforto, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

O cabelo dela caía sobre os ombros, formando uma moldura perfeita para o rosto de coração. A boca dela, vermelha demais pelo batom, estava entre-aberta, como se esperasse algo.

E as bochechas ficaram repentinamente rosadas, me obrigando a ficar tenso.

E quando menos esperei, ela fez o que eu nunca imaginaria que fosse fazer.

Mas assim que os lábios quentes, pulsantes e convidativos tocaram os meus, me vi obrigado a corresponder.

Fechei os olhos e me entreguei ao impulso nada vampiro e doentio, mesmo assim.

Passei os braços pela cintura dela, apertando mais aquele corpo quente pra mim, movendo meus lábios em perfeita sincronia com os dela.

Minha língua entrou na boca dela, encontrando a dela e se movendo com facilidade, numa dança que só as nossas línguas conheciam.

Por dentro, eu estava queimando.

E a sede não tinha nada a ver com o fogo que me consumia naquele momento.

A única coisa que eu tinha na cabeça era retribuir o beijo daquela humana impressionantemente deliciosa.

**POV Bella**

Ver que ele estava retribuindo meu ato louco e impensado me deu ainda mais ânimo pra continuar.

Deus, como aquilo era bom! A língua dele se mexia sem a menor hesitação dentro da minha boca, me fazendo ficar quase sem ar. Era gelada, assim como o corpo dele.

Mas eu estava em chamas, então isso amenizava um pouco a situação.

Ele me puxava pra si como se não quisesse que eu saísse dali e eu coloquei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos acobreados, puxando-os com força desnecessária.

Ele gemeu quando eu fiz isso, provocando um rebuliço no meu estômago. Dos bons.

Quando eu menos esperava, ele se afastou, afastando meu rosto com as mãos, de um jeito delicado e forte, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o olhei, seus olhos tinham uma expressão insondável, e ele ofegante.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava me odiando mortalmente por fazer aquilo, mas eu não queria matá-la. Não agora, pelo menos.

- Desculpe. Eu acho que tenho que ir pra casa. – falei, quando separei nossas bocas.

Minha boca formigava, sentindo falta da boca quente e convidativa de Bella. Céus! Isso era insano!

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse doido.

- O quê? Mas seu dormitório é logo ali! Você mora sozinho! Por que precisa ir? – ela disparou.

Ótimo Edward. Agora me diga, como vai sair dessa?

Ela se levantou de cima de mim e ficou sentada, esperando minha resposta.

- Er... Desculpe Bella, mas isso foi um erro. – falei.

- Erro? Você não gostou? – a voz dela era um murmúrio. Mas é claro que eu ouvi.

- Não, não é isso! Eu gostei e muito! – opa. Falou rápido e falou demais Edward.

O que há comigo?!

Ela me olhou, o olhar brilhante...

- Então o que foi? – ela perguntou baixo.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Ainda há pouco, a sede pelo sangue dela me queimava cada pedaço do corpo.

Agora, o olhar dela de que ainda me queria perto dela estava me incomodando muito mais do que a sede.

- Nada, Bella. Esquece. Eu fico. – falei, me sentando ao lado dela.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

- O que foi isso hein? – ela perguntou, rindo.

Eu ri com ela.

- Não faço idéia. Mas eu gostei. – falei sinceramente.

Qual a necessidade de mentir agora? Nenhuma.

- Eu também. – ela me olhou.

Logo depois ouvi um pensamento.

_Cadê a Bella? Ela por acaso não sabe que não deve sair por aí sozinha no escuro?_ – a amiga dela, Alice, a procurava.

- Hm, acho melhor entrarmos. – falei.

- Também acho. – ela disse e levantou.

Ela andou rápido, como se quisesse fugir de mim, e eu não gostei disso.

Logo depois ouviu sua amiga chamando-a e disse que ia falar com ela.

Já que não tinha dado nada certo como eu tinha planejado, decidi me despedir.

Combinei de sair com ela no domingo, eu a pegaria na entrada do prédio dela e a levaria pra algum lugar. Eu sei que era loucura, depois de hoje, mas não conseguia aceitar a ideia de só vê-la de novo na segunda-feira.

Ela parecia sinceramente chateada ao ouvir que eu já ia embora, mas aceitou.

Como eu imaginava, ela não era do tipo que implora. Me despedi dela com um beijo na sua testa. Ela retribuiu corando e correndo para a entrada do ginásio, onde a amiga esperava com as mãos na cintura.

Me virei e fui em direção à floresta, voltando com a mente totalmente confusa.

**POV Bella**

Saí detrás do ginásio meio confusa e encontrei Alice com as mãos na cintura, me procurando.

- Hey Ali! – falei mais animada do que pretendia.

Ela me olhou de esgoela pela minha animação.

- O que tava fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Hm... nada. – falei.

Ela me olhou com cara de "me engana, que eu gosto" e me arrastou pra dentro do ginásio.

- Cadê o Edward? – ela perguntou.

- Ele já foi. – não consegui controlar o tom de decepção na minha voz.

Ela achou isso interessante mas não comentou.

Me arrastou até onde Rosalie estava e só depois disso eu tive a capacidade de perguntar.

- Ei, o que você ta fazendo me arrastando assim?

- Você ta com cara de idiota com esse sorrisão na cara, então eu tenho que te arrastar, baby. A Rose tem um plano. – ela disse me sentando na cadeira ao lado de Rosalie.

- Plano? Pra quê? – era impressão ou Alice tinha realmente ficado louca?

- Pra reconquistar o Jazz. O primeiro passo será dado hoje, mas nós precisamos da sua ajudinha, Isa. – ela disse fazendo uma cara de cachorro pidão que me fez rir.

- EII ISABELLA! Por que seu batom ta mais fraco e meio borrado aqui no canto hein? – Rosalie perguntou, apontando o canto da minha boca.

Parei de rir na mesma hora e minha cara deve ter me denunciado.

- CONTE TUUDO MOCINHA! – Alice gritou.

- SHH! Eu só comi demais ué. O batom acabou saindo. Fala logo esse plano pra eu retocar. – desconversei, sem a menor vontade de continuar na festa.

Rosalie e Alice se olharam mas decidiram deixar essa passar, ainda bem.

Elas me contaram o plano, que era muito bom, no final das contas.

Eu teria uma boa participação nisso tudo, mas se era pra ver aquela pulga, que tinha se tornado tão boa amiga, feliz, então não tinha problema nenhum.

O primeiro passo era simples e clichê: fazer ciúmes no Jasper.

Como Alice só via Jasper na sua frente e mais ninguém, a minha ajuda seria necessária nessa questão. Eu teria que ajudar Alice a fingir que não ligava mais pro Jasper e que estava seguindo em frente.

Nós três esperávamos firmemente que isso desse certo.

- Ei, Alice... – chamei.

- Hm? – ela disse.

- Larga o refrigerante e vem aqui.

Ela fez o que eu mandei e me seguiu.

Chegamos até perto da mesa de salgados, já quase vazia, onde estavam dois rapazes, que eu tinha notado que estavam nos encarando do outro lado.

- Então, você realmente desencanou do Jazz? – perguntei, um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

Alice me olhou confusa, mas quando viu os rapazes atrás, entendeu a deixa.

- Não totalmente, mas cansei. Vou esquecê-lo, seguir em frente... – ela disse.

- Hm... E você pretende sair com outros caras e tudo o mais? – perguntei.

- Se aparecer alguém interessante, pretendo.

- Hm, com licença. – um dos rapazes chegou até nós.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- Er... Alice Brandon, não é? – ele perguntou a Alice.

- Sou eu, e você?

- Brian O'Connel. Muito prazer. – ele estendeu a mão e quando ela apertou ele sorriu. – Será que você me daria o prazer de dançar comigo?

Alice me olhava surpresa. Pisquei pra ela e ela sorriu para Brian.

- Claro.

Ele a conduziu até a pista de dança e do outro lado do ginásio, Rosalie olhava quase pulando na cadeira.

Procurei pelos estudantes e achei Jasper num canto com Emmett, conversando. De repente ele parou de conversar e quando viu Alice dançando, deixou o queixo cair.

Continuei bebendo meu refrigerante enquanto observava as ações de Jasper e Alice, alternadamente.

Jasper parecia furioso. Emmett estava impedindo-o de ir até Alice e tirar o cara dali, mas ele parecia disposto a contrariar.

O rapaz amigo de Brian tinha ficado me encarando e apenas quando ele falou comigo, notei sua presença.

- Oi? – ele chamou.

- Oi... – o olhei e logo voltei meu olhar para Jasper.

- Você é Isabella Swan, certo? – ele perguntou.

Revirei os olhos e o olhei.

- E você, quem é?

- Alex Finnegan. Muito prazer. – ele disse, estendendo a mão.

Apenas olhei sua mão e voltei minha atenção novamente para Alice.

- Hm, posso perguntar uma coisa? – ele disse, meio desconfortável.

- Já perguntou. - falei, seca.

- Não, outra coisa... – ele riu.

Respirei fundo e fiz um gesto pra que ele falasse.

- Você e o Edward Volturi... – ao ouvir o nome dele eu fiquei instantaneamente em alerta – Não pude deixar de perceber que estavam juntos o tempo todo aqui... Vocês já se conheciam?

O olhei incrédula.

- Não, nos conhecemos aqui. – respondi, vendo Alice acabar a dança com o carinha e Jasper jogar o copo de refrigerante no lixo com violência desnecessária. Reprimi um sorriso.

- Hm... – ele disse – Vocês tem alguma coisa?

Ele parecia realmente interessado.

- Não, nós não temos nada. E nem eu vou ter nada com você, então vê se vaza, ok? – falei e me afastei – Té mais.

Ele pareceu chocado com minha brutalidade.

- Nossa, logo vi porque tava andando com o Edward. Só sendo bruta assim mesmo. – ele cochichou.

Não suficientemente baixo. Pro azar dele.

- O que foi que você disse? – me virei irritada.

- Eu? Nada. – ele parecia com medo.

- Se você é homem mesmo, repete o que você falou. – ameacei.

Nessa hora Alice chegou perto de mim.

- Eu só disse que só sendo bruta desse jeito pra andar com o Edward sem se intimidar. – ele falou, meio tremendo quando disse o nome dele.

Eu sorri e falei:

- Olha cara, eu não queria não, mas já que você pediu – me aproximei dele – É o que vai ter.

E aí dei um soco na barriga dele.

- Da próxima vez que falar algo desse tipo sobre mim, leva mais embaixo! – falei, enquanto o amigo dele ria dele e Alice me puxava, também rindo.

Quando chegamos na mesa onde estavam Rosalie, Emmett, e Jasper, ela perguntou.

- Isa, o que foi aquilo? – ela ria.

- Ele me chamou de bruta e eu fiz jus ao apelido. – falei me sentando.

Rosalie riu.

- Cara, tem noção que você bateu no capitão do time de baseball, Bella? – ela riu.

- Não me chama de Bella. – eu falei.

_Só o Edward pode me chamar assim._ , completei mentalmente.

- Ta, ta, já entendi. Mas, tipo, o cara é um machão e você deu um soco nele! – ela ria.

- Não to nem aí se ele é ou não é machão. Falou de mim, leva. – falei.

- Uau, você é das minhas Isabella! – Emmett – Toca aqui!

Nós batemos as mãos enquanto todo mundo ria, exceto Jasper.

- O que foi, Jasper? – perguntei, inocente.

- Nada. – ele disse – Acho que cansei de festa, só isso.

Ele olhava de esgoela para Alice, que tinha sido instruída por mim e por Rosalie a não olhar de volta.

- Hm, que pena. – falei, contendo o sorriso.

Ele já estava com ciúmes.

Eu, Alice e Rosalie trocamos olhares cúmplices enquanto Jasper reclamava mais um pouco em como a festa estava um saco e tudo o mais.

Algumas horas depois, todos fomos embora.

Alice e Rosalie fariam o próximo passo do plano sozinhas, enquanto eu só iria assistir.

Eu, sinceramente, esperava que funcionasse e Jasper voltasse para Alice, e que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Já no meu dormitório, me deitei pensando no que diabos tinha realmente acontecido entre mim e Edward naquela festa.

Por que eu tinha beijado ele?

Aquele ser que me irritava e que era anormalmente lindo?

Ok que ele tinha retribuído, e eu não ia mentir dizendo que não gostei.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Tomei meu banho, guardei a fantasia, as lentes e os dentes, tirei a maquiagem e fui dormir, exausta.

**POV Edward**

O castelo já estava silencioso quando cheguei.

Entrei sem avisar, e fui direto pro meu quarto, no quinto andar.

Não estava alimentado, e o pior, tinha feito uma tremenda confusão na minha mente.

Assim que entrei, me deitei na cama. Puro hábito, eu não precisava de uma cama.

Alguns minutos depois, uma batida fraca na porta.

- Entra.

- Se alimentou, Edward? – Jane perguntou, sarcástica.

- Não muito bem. – confessei.

- Bom, tem uns cinco humanos lá embaixo ainda. Se quiser... – ela disse.

Imediatamente me levantei e corri até o subsolo, onde existiam uns calabouços meio da Idade Média.

Eu disse que esse castelo era antigo.

Era lá que nós colocávamos os humanos fugitivos das cidades ao redor, os humanos que nós caçávamos... Nossa comida.

Por estarmos numa região extremamente pequena, onde seria muito perceptível se caçássemos frequentemente, nos contentávamos com os mesmos humanos, sugando-os até ficarem inconscientes, e deixando-os se recuperarem pra sugar de novo depois.

Ainda sentia falta da emoção da cidade grande, onde podíamos correr livremente à noite, caçando quem quiséssemos.

Mas por questões de pura sobrevivência, Forks tinha se tornado o lugar ideal para nós: distante e sem sol.

Quando cheguei lá, três humanas e dois humanos estavam sentados, encolhidos, o medo e a desesperança estampados.

Todos eram indigentes, e era por isso que nós os mantínhamos aqui. Ninguém sentia falta deles.

- Hm, deixe-me ver por quem eu começo... – falei.

Só aí notaram minha presença e começaram a se desesperar. Seus corações bateram descompassados, amedrontados. Isso só deixou o cheiro de sangue mais forte.

Sem esperar mais, peguei uma das mulheres, a encostei na parede e mordi, sugando até que ela desmaiasse. Quando isso aconteceu, fui para os outros.

Dez minutos depois já estava de volta ao meu quarto, meus olhos dourados, eu alimentado e pronto para passar mais uma noite de insônia.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não falo nada. HAUHAHUAHU_

_Beijos, pessoas... Espero que gostem do capítulo :)  
_


	7. Estresses pós festa

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Bella  
**

Acordei no outro dia com pancadas fortes na porta do meu quarto.

- Hm! – reclamei.

- Isa, abre a porta, sou eu! – Alice berrava do outro lado.

Não sei como eu consegui levantar e abrir a porta, só sei que num momento eu estava na cama, no outro eu estava sendo jogada na cama, com Alice em cima de mim, pulando.

- AIN AMIGA! – ela gritava.

Dei um jeito de pegar o lençol e me cobrir de novo, o que arrancou risadas de Alice e mais algumas pessoas que eu não tinha percebido que entraram.

- Anda, sua dorminhoca, acorda LOGO! – ouvi Rosalie falar, rindo, e meu lençol foi tirado de mim.

Tive força suficiente pra abrir os olhos depois disso.

- O que fooooooooi? – reclamei.

- Querida Bella, você sabe QUE HORAS são? – Alice me encarou, emburrada.

- Não sei. E não me chama de Bella! – reclamei.

Vi Rosalie revirar os olhos e sentar na cama, junto com Alice.

- Já são meio-dia sua tonta. Hora do almoço, vem! – Rosalie me puxou da cama e Alice ajudou.

Por mais forte que eu fosse, não tinha como resistir aquelas duas.

- Alice, por que você ta quicando? – perguntei, ao reparar que minha amiga pulava feito doida perto da cama, balançando os braços.

- AAAAAAH! Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. – ela disse rindo e me sentando na cama de novo.

Porcaria! Decidam! Ou me levantam ou me deixam dormir!

- Então conta o que houve. – perguntei, monótona.

- Então, o nosso plano ta funcionando perfeitamente! – ela vibrou – O Emmett disse a Rose que o Jasper ficou o *&¨¨$$io*&&¨¨$%#$y)(*¨%#$!!¨&...

- Hm...

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, ACORDA! – uma almofadada na cara me derrubou na cama.

- Ta bem, já acordei! Ah, isso não vai funcionar. Deixem eu tomar um banho e aí você me conta as coisas ok, Alice? – eu disse levantando em direção ao banheiro.

Alice concordou reticente e eu me enfiei no banheiro.

- Vê se anda logo! – ouvi Rosalie dizer.

- Ta boom... – reclamei.

Tirei minha roupa e tomei um banho de chuveiro mesmo, rápido e gelado. Me acordou como se eu tivesse levado um choque elétrico.

Saí do banheiro e abri o closet, enquanto as duas loucas conversavam animadamente. Assim que me vesti, me virei pra elas.

- Vamos? To com fome. – falei e fui saindo do quarto, com elas atrás de mim.

- Pelo visto o banho te animou. – Rosalie riu.

- Animou sim. Agora fala, o que você tava falando Alice? Eu juro que não ouvi. – eu ri.

Ela bateu palmas, pulando enquanto descíamos pelo elevador.

- Então, o Emmett falou com a Rose e disse que o Jasper mandou o Em ficar de olho em mim, porque ele não gostou dessa história de eu ficar dançando com outros caras na festa... O que quer dizer que nosso plano ta dando certo! – ela vibrou.

- Hm, muito bom. – falei.

- Agora podemos ir pra segunda parte do plano. – Rosalie disse.

- Não, não. Ainda não é suficiente. Vamos fazer o Jasper sofrer com ciúmes... Vamos continuar na primeira parte por uns dias ainda. – falei.

As duas me olharam e sorriram.

- Você é má. - Rosalie riu.

- To vendo que se empolgou com essa história não foi, Isa? – Alice falou, na mesma hora que o elevador abriu suas portas.

- Empolguei sim. E outra, eu quero que ele entenda que você é a mulher da vida dele. Isso ta escrito na cara dele, e ele não percebeu. – falei.

- Vai ver ele não usa espelho. – Rosalie disse.

Depois disso nós desatamos a rir.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, os rapazes já estavam sentados, comendo.

Pegamos nosso almoço, macarronada e coca-cola pra mim, e fomos até a mesa.

Assim que sentamos, Alice deu um pulo tão grande que pensei que tinha um prego na cadeira.

- O que foi, criatura? – perguntei.

- Acabo de me lembrar de um fato muito importante que aconteceu ontem... E que você está se esquivando para não falar! – Alice falou, sentando novamente e apontando pra mim.

- Hm! É mesmo! Eu também vi! – Emmett disse.

- É... Pode ir falando moça. – Rosalie.

- Do que vocês tão falando? – perguntei, inocente.

- Não fuja do assunto, Isabella. Você sabe do que estamos falando. – Jasper falou.

Engoli minha macarronada e continuei indiferente.

- Isa... Não me obrigue a perguntar... – Alice ameaçou, a voz doce.

- Perguntar o que, Alice? – continuei comendo.

Ela bufou e se virou pra mim.

- O que você e o Edward estavam fazendo ontem, juntos na festa? – ela perguntou.

Ao ouvir o nome dele, até engasguei.

Eu sabia que ela ia perguntar isso, mas o nome dele ainda tinha efeitos poderosos em mim.

- Hm? – perguntei.

- É isso que você ouviu. E aonde vocês dois foram antes de ele ir embora, hein? – ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Notei que todos na mesa me olhavam atentamente.

- A gente só conversou, gente. E antes de ele ir embora eu apenas fui me despedir. – falei, tentando não corar ao pensar no beijo que tinha acontecido.

Consegui não corar, mas não consegui escapar das perguntas.

- E vocês conversaram o quê? – todos estavam comendo, mas atentos a minha resposta.

- Ele me perguntou porque eu estava aqui, eu expliquei. Nada muito empolgante. – de certa forma, eu até falei a verdade.

Eles pareceram entediados com a minha resposta e por isso ignoraram.

O que foi bom, porque no mesmo minuto eu vi Edward entrando no refeitório, conversando com Jane, com cara de poucos amigos.

Queria saber o que eles conversavam, mas não foi possível. Ele não me olhou e achei estranho.

Anotei pra perguntar depois assim que os vi se sentando, ignorando tudo a sua volta e continuando a conversar.

**POV Edward**

As perguntas incessantes de Jane sobre Bella já tinham deixado minha paciência no limite.

Ela achava que eu estava me arriscando chegando tão perto de uma humana, e que eu deveria beber logo o sangue dela e acabar com isso.

Ela tinha esquecido do pequeno detalhe que o sumiço de Bella seria notório demais e isso seria um risco ainda maior.

Era disso que eu vinha tentando convencê-la quando chegávamos ao refeitório da Academia, apenas para avisar aos humanos que ainda estávamos por ali.

- Por que, afinal de contas, você não acabou com a vidinha da humana ontem hein? – Jane perguntava, azeda.

Alec apenas nos ouvia, ele sabia que matar Bella teria sido notório demais. Ele pensava antes de agir, ao contrário da irmã.

- Jane, pela última vez: seria notório demais matar Isabella agora. Ela tem amigas que notariam sua falta imediatamente. E além do mais, eu quero conhecê-la antes. – falei.

Acho que não deveria ter dito a última parte.

- Conhecê-la pra quê, Edward? – ela alfinetou.

- Não interessa, eu quero e pronto! Não discuta comigo. – falei com raiva.

Já tinha me cansado desse comportamento dela.

Ela se calou, a contra-gosto, enquanto entrávamos no refeitório.

_Isso vai acabar com ele_ – ela pensou.

- Não se preocupe, Jane, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – falei.

Ela não sabia que eu lia mentes. Ninguém sabia. Eu tinha o cuidado de não responder os pensamentos de forma muito clara. Meu "sentido extra" era uma vantagem que eu gostava de manter em segredo.

Por alguma razão obscura, eu não conseguia ler a mente de Bella, e admito que acho que era isso que me fazia querer conhecê-la. Como seus pensamentos eram inacessíveis a mim, eu simplesmente perguntaria.

Andei pelo refeitório, tendo plena noção de que Bella me encarava, sem encarar de volta.

Eu precisaria pensar onde levaria a garota amanhã e o que iria fazer.

Matá-la? Não, ainda estava cedo demais. Ela me inspirava fascínio, era independente e esquentada. Ninguém nunca tinha me desafiado como ela fazia. Isso estava se tornando vicioso, eu precisava saber o que ela pensava da vida... e de mim.

Me sentei, pensando nas possibilidades e vendo com prazer, que Bella tinha virado o rosto, irritada com o fato de que eu não a olhei.

Reprimi um sorriso e continuei a observando, discretamente.

**POV Bella**

Depois do almoço, Alice insistiu que deveríamos fazer compras no shopping.

Com prazer, vimos que Jasper se ofereceu junto com os garotos a ir também. Pelo visto ele queria ficar "de olho" na pulguinha.

Minha mente nada boazinha começou a trabalhar e se o shopping me favorecesse nisso, então Jasper tomaria mais uma dose de ciúmes hoje.

Fomos todos no jeep de Emmett, chegando em pouco mais de uma hora ao shopping de Port Angeles.

Alice começou com garra. A primeira loja era uma loja de vestidos esportivos. Ela entrou carregando todo mundo pra lá e deve ter provado uns vinte vestidos, antes de se decidir por cinco.

Saindo dessa loja, fomos até uma loja de sapatos. Lá, um vendedor bem bonitão nos atendeu.

Ok, hora de fazer ciúmes.

- Alice, o que você acha desse vendedor hein? – perguntei sugestivamente, na hora que o vendedor foi buscar os sapatos pra nós provarmos.

Percebi Jasper atrás de nós ficando tenso e concentrado na conversa imediatamente.

Alice percebeu o que eu queria.

- Um tremendo gato. – ela piscou – E você viu, ele ta dando mole pra você!

- Ah não, ele ta dando mole pra você! E descaradamente. – eu disse.

Não era muita mentira, o vendedor tinha mesmo ficado meio de olho na Alice.

O que foi totalmente provado quando ele voltou com os nossos sapatos, deixando o de Alice primeiro, com um sorriso gentil (e desnecessário para um vendedor) para Alice.

Vi Jasper olhá-lo de cara feia o resto do tempo que passamos na loja e estava quase comemorando em alto e bom som.

O que foi totalmente abafado na outra loja.

A vendedora ficou de olho no Jasper. Como ele não é idiota, resolveu usar o mesmo joguinho que a Alice e ficou dando mole pra vendedora.

Alice quase joga o sapato de bico fino que tinha comprado na loja anterior na cara da vendedora.

Eu e Rosalie tivemos que puxá-la pro provador antes que ela cometesse um assassinato.

- Alice, se acalme! – Rosalie falou.

Alice já estava vermelha, a boca fechada numa linha dura e as mãos fechadas em punho.

Hm, alguém já ouviu um ditado dizendo que as baixinhas são mais esquentadas?

Depois de ver Alice com ciúmes eu comecei a dar um pouco de crédito a ele.

- Me acalmar? – ela gritou – Com aquela sirigaita dando em cima do MEU Jazz? Me diz COMO Rose, COMO?!

- Primeiro: o Jazz não é mais seu, pelo menos não por enquanto. – falei e ela me olhou – Segundo: se acalme ou vai colocar seu plano de reconquistá-lo por água a baixo. Você não pode mostrar que está assim tão dependente dele. – eu disse.

Depois disso ela fez um tremendo esforço pra se acalmar, respirando fundo e expirando forte depois.

- Ok, vou tentar me controlar. Mas eu juro que se aquela oxigenada fizer um tantinho assim com meu Jazz eu acabo com a raça dela. – ela disse.

- Ok, combinado. Agora vamos. – eu disse.

Acabou que Alice não comprou nada naquela loja. Jasper estava meio triunfante por ter feito ciúme nela, mas isso não ia ficar assim.

Depois da sessão de compras-ciúmes a tarde inteira, decidimos jantar em algum lugar na cidade mesmo.

Fomos até um restaurante italiano que havia por ali.

Qual minha surpresa quando eu entro e dou de cara com Alex Finnegan, o capitão do time de baseball que eu tinha socado na festa de boas-vindas.

Revirei os olhos e o ignorei enquanto eu e o pessoal éramos guiados pelo _maitre _até uma mesa no canto, com lugar para seis.

Depois do jantar, sendo observada pelo idiota do Alex o tempo inteiro, voltamos para Forks, para a Academia.

- Gente, a gente pode ir a qualquer lugar no fim de semana não é? – perguntei.

- Uhum. Desde que estejamos nos nossos dormitórios depois das dez da noite. Até porque é meio perigosa aquela floresta. – Alice respondeu.

- Hm...

- Por quê? – Rose perguntou.

- Nada, só curiosidade. – falei.

Eles pareceram aceitar minha resposta.

- Ei, gente, que tal uma reuniãozinha na segunda a noite? – sugeri.

Já era hora de colocar a parte dois do plano de reconquista em ação e minha cabeça começou a trabalhar.

- Uhu! Falou minha língua! – Emmett falou – Que tipo de reunião?

- Hm, a gente podia se reunir no dormitório de um de nós e fazer algumas brincadeirinhas – sorri imaginando o tipo de brincadeiras.

Emmett gargalhou.

- Isabella, definitivamente eu adoro você, garota! – ele riu e estendeu a mão, que eu bati.

Assim que chegamos a Academia, ficou combinado que às oito da noite todo mundo iria para o meu dormitório, nós comeríamos pizza e veríamos um filme... E depois do filme eu tinha uma certa brincadeira que faria Jasper enlouquecer por Alice.

No domingo, no café da manhã, Edward me ignorou de novo.

Ótimo! Ele que continuasse nessa, e ia ver o que essa Isabella era capaz de fazer.

Fui pra o ginásio ver Emmett e Jasper jogar um basquete básico com as meninas bufando.

- Isa, o que foi? – Alice perguntou.

- Aquele... aquele... UGH! – eu estava tão irritada que não conseguia sequer pronunciar o nome do indivíduo.

- Quem, Isa? – Rosalie.

- Por acaso o Edward tem algo a ver com isso? – Alice arriscou.

- Tem tudo a ver! – eu gritei – Aquele idiota pensa que é o máximo, o gostosão da parada! Depois de toda aquela conversa na sexta-feira, o que eu recebo dele? GELO, total! ARGH, como eu me arrependo de ter dado bola pra ele!

Alice e Rosalie me olhavam com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Bem, você simplesmente ignora ele de volta. Aí depois ele vai querer saber o porque e você pode pisar nele à vontade. – Alice falou, o tom de voz sombrio e o olhar mortal... direcionado ao Jasper.

Ok, Alice com ciúmes e determinada a fazer Jasper notá-la estava começando a me dar medo. Mas ela tinha toda razão.

- Sabe Alice, você tem razão. – falei sorrindo – Edward Volturi vai ver do que eu sou capaz.

Depois disso eu, Rosalie e Alice, fizemos planos para o resto do dia e a conseqüente reunião no dia seguinte.

**POV Edward**

Sabia que Bella tinha odiado meu gelo nos últimos dias, mas era preciso.

Pelo menos pra fazer Jane entender que eu não queria nada além do sangue dela.

É claro que eu sabia que era um blefe. Depois do ocorrido na festa, eu tinha consciência de que queria mais do que apenas o sangue dela.

Às três da tarde do domingo, escalei o prédio do dormitório dela e olhei pela janela. A persiana atrapalhava, mas não era um empecilho tão grande.

O quarto estava vazio, nem sinal dela. Desci e fiquei imaginando o que ela estaria fazendo.

Comecei a me irritar ao ver que ela não aparecia. Por acaso não tínhamos combinado de sair a tarde? Quem ela pensava que era pra furar comigo assim?

Voltei à floresta, em direção ao castelo. Mas aí lembrei de um detalhe: Bella pensava que eu morava no dormitório da Academia, como todos.

Talvez ela estivesse no meu dormitório, me esperando.

Fui até o Bloco C, escalando o prédio e entrando no meu quarto, que estava impecável e abandonado, como sempre.

Olhei pelo olho mágico da porta, mas não tinha ninguém ali. A secretária eletrônica também estava vazia.

Ugh! Quem ela pensava que era?

Se eu tinha dito que íamos sair hoje, é porque íamos fazer isso!

Irritado e com raiva do meu temperamento instável, voltei pro castelo, sem me importar muito com mais nada.

**POV Bella**

Eu sabia que Edward iria ficar profundamente irritado com o fato de ter dado um bolo nele. Mas era necessário.

Se ele achava que ia me ignorar por dois dias e eu ia ficar esperando por ele como uma idiotinha apaixonada, ele estava muito enganado.

Passei o dia inteiro no dormitório de Rosalie, com Alice e Angela, fazendo o dever de casa e conversando bobagens.

Até que Rosalie falou.

- Ei, Isa... O Edward te ligou? – ela perguntou.

- Não, Rose. – falei entediada – Vocês viram que ele me ignorou ontem e hoje. E por que ele ligaria?

- Ué, deu pra perceber que ele ta interessado em você, Isa. – Alice falou.

- Se está, ele está indo muito mal. Me ignorar não é exatamente a melhor forma de chamar minha atenção. – falei.

- É, mas ao que parece você está muito consciente se ele percebe ou não você. Se não estivesse, não estaria com raiva e muito menos notaria que ele te ignorou. – Angela falou.

Rosalie e Alice a olharam meio em choque.

E o pior é que ela tinha toda razão.

Eu não devia estar tão chateada com isso. Mas eu estava profundamente magoada com o fato de Edward ter me beijado na sexta (ok, eu que beijei ele, mas quem se importa com a ordem?) e depois ter me ignorado, como se eu tivesse sido apenas uma brincadeira numa festa.

E eu nem podia colocar a culpa disso na bebida, porque ele não tinha bebido uma gota de álcool.

- Eu sei. Eu estou consciente até demais do fato que ele está me ignorando e é isso que me deixa com mais raiva! – desabafei, levantando do sofá de Rosalie e indo até a varanda.

- E por que você ta tão irritada com isso Isa? – Angela perguntou, chegando perto de mim.

- Eu não sei! – eu falei.

- Vai ver você ta sentindo algo por ele e não quer admitir – Alice arriscou.

- Não, Ali, nem pensar! Eu prometi a mim mesma não me apaixonar por ninguém, não me apegar a ninguém. Fazer isso já me custou muito em outras épocas e eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo. – falei.

Alice olhou para as outras duas e veio até mim.

- Ta bem, não vou mais perguntar isso, mas sabe que se quiser conversar pode contar conosco não é? – ela disse.

- Sei, Ali. – falei e sorri – Obrigada meninas.

Elas sorriram e eu decidi que estava na hora de ficar sozinha.

- Bom, meninas, o papo ta ótimo, mas eu to indo ok? Vou tomar um banho e ficar sem fazer nada até o jantar. – sorri.

Elas sorriram e depois que me despedi, fui até o meu quarto, me perguntando porque diabos eu me sentia tão mal.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto, a secretária piscava. Apertei o botão pra ouvir a mensagem.

_Eu não sei que parte do "vamos sair domingo" você não entendeu, Isabella. Mas quando eu falo algo, eu cumpro. Eu sei que deve estar irritada comigo por eu ter te ignorado, mas eu tenho um motivo pra isso e acredite, é pro seu próprio bem. Mas, de qualquer forma, me dar um bolo não é exatamente a melhor forma de resolver as coisas. Quer saber? Isso não vai dar certo. Me ligue quando receber a mensagem e nós conversamos._

Bem nessa hora o bip soou.

Me sentei ao lado do telefone, sem saber se ligava ou não.

Edward merecia um gelo, mas ele estava dizendo que tinha motivos pra ter me ignorado.

Decidi pensar nisso depois e fui até o banheiro, tomando um banho relaxante e que me fez raciocinar melhor.

**POV Edward**

Já passavam das nove da noite e Isabella não tinha retornado minha ligação.

E eu só podia estar doente. Por que diabos eu estava tão interessado na resposta dela?

Deitei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – murmurei entediado.

- Edward? – Tanya chamou.

Revirei os olhos.

- Quem mais, Tanya? – falei irritado – O que você quer?

- Nossa, calminha. – ela riu – Por que tão irritado, meu príncipe?

- Não é da sua conta. – falei.

Ela sentou na beirada da cama, me encarando com um desejo que eu sabia que existia há séculos.

_Queria saber o que ele acharia se eu o agarrasse aqui..._ – ela pensou.

Ótimo, ainda tinha essa.

- Tanya, que tal você fazer algo por mim? – falei, a voz provocante.

É claro que ela caiu na minha.

- Qualquer coisa, querido... – ela falou, manhosa.

- Some da minha frente. – falei, a voz agora sem nenhum vestígio de educação ou provocação, apenas raiva.

Ela piscou, sem entender.

Meu telefone tocou.

Antes que eu atendesse, a loira-morango irritante pegou o telefone.

- Alô? – ela atendeu, me olhando de um jeito sexy que me deu náuseas.

- _Edward, por favor_ – a voz entediada de Isabella ecoou do outro lado da linha.

- Tanya, me dá esse telefone agora! – urrei.

- Quem deseja? – Tanya me ignorou e continuou falando com Bella.

- _Isabella_. – notei o tom de irritação aumentando na voz de Bella.

- Isabella, no momento ele não pode atend- a interrompi pegando o telefone de suas mãos.

- Sai daqui, AGORA! Vê se arruma algo que não seja me infernizar pra fazer! – ralhei com ela.

Ela me olhou como se fosse retrucar.

- Tanya, isso é uma ordem! – falei. Senti o medalhão arder ao proferir as palavras, como sempre acontecia.

Ela piscou atordoada e sem mais uma palavra, saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Isabella? – chamei.

- _Er, to aqui. Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?_ – ela perguntou.

- Não, por quê?

- _Hm, eu ouvi uma gritaria aí e a voz que atendeu foi da mesma pessoa da outra vez..._ – ela explicou.

- É só uma idiota que eu conheço que atendeu o telefone – expliquei – Ela é irritante.

Isabella riu do outro lado, me fazendo ficar pasmo com o som de sua risada. Tão bonita, tão leve...

- _Tudo bem, mas o que queria conversar comigo?_ – ela me perguntou, me tirando de devaneios.

Imediatamente fiquei irritado.

Como eu disse, temperamento instável.

- Eu só queria saber o motivo de ter me dado um bolo hoje. – perguntei, me deitando novamente na cama.

- _Hm, e você não sabe?_ – ela perguntou, o tom de voz desdenhoso.

- Isabella, eu sei que você está chateada por eu ter te ignorado, mas...

- _Chateada?_ – ela me interrompeu – _Você acha que eu estou chateada? Ah, como você está enganado, Edward._

A voz dela era azeda.

- E não está?

- _Estou muito mais do que meramente chateada, meu caro. Você realmente acha que depois de tudo que aconteceu na sexta-feira, eu ia ficar apenas chateada por você me ignorar?_ – ela falou, a voz ainda azeda, ficando com cada vez mais raiva.

- Isabella... – tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu outra vez.

- _Deixe eu terminar! Edward, se você acha que pode fazer comigo o que você faz com sabe-se lá as garotas que você tem está muito enganado! Você poderia ter todos os motivos, mas poderia ter ao menos me ligado e dito um deles! E se não pode dizer, por que simplesmente não disse que nos falaríamos depois? Eu te dei um bolo sim, e você mereceu!_ – ela gritou.

Ok, admito que cutuquei a fera.

- Posso falar agora? – perguntei.

A ouvi bufar.

- _Vá em frente._ – a voz amarga.

- Primeiro de tudo: por que essa irritação toda? Eu te ignorei por um motivo que não posso te dizer agora, mas foi um bom motivo, pode acreditar. Segundo: o que exatamente quer dizer com "depois de tudo que aconteceu sexta-feira"? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, raciocine: foi apenas um beijo, o que tem de mais nisso? E terceiro: tudo bem, concordo que mereci, mas não vejo como soltar os cachorros em cima de mim possa resolver alguma coisa. – falei, controlando meu tom de voz para que saísse calmo.

Ao contrário de mim, que estava ardendo de vontade de falar tudo isso na cara dela.

- _Eu não to soltando cachorro em cima de ninguém!_ – ela berrou.

- Não é o que parece... – falei.

Ouvi sua respiração do outro lado e logo depois ela falou.

- _Então é isso?_ – o tom de voz dela calmo me pegou de surpresa.

- Isso o que? – perguntei.

- _Pra você foi "só um beijo"?_ – ela perguntou, a voz carregada de algo que eu não identifiquei de primeira – _É isso, então... Como eu sou idiota, devia ter percebido._

- Isabella, do que você está falando?

- _Nada, Edward... Eu não to falando nada._ – ela disse.

Agora eu pude reconhecer o que preenchia sua voz: mágoa.

Senti imediatamente uma necessidade estranha de tirar a mágoa da voz dela.

- _É só isso que eu sou pras pessoas... Apenas uma distração._ – ela disse.

- Bella... – chamei.

- _Que?_ - ela não parecia interessada.

- Me desculpe.

Nem eu acreditei que tinha proferido aquelas palavras.

- _O que?_ – pelo que parecia eu não era o único a não acreditar.

- Me desculpe por dizer que foi "só um beijo". Admito, não foi. E me desculpe também por fazer você pensar que não vale nada, porque você vale. E me desculpe por ter te ignorado, e mais ainda por não ter ligado explicando nada. – falei.

Mas hein? Quem era que tava falando aquilo?

- _Edward, você ta bem?_ – ela perguntou.

- Enquanto você estiver magoada comigo, não. Eu não estou bem. – falei.

Ok, eu estava me dando medo.

Desde quando eu me importava com os sentimentos de alguém? Desde quando eu tinha me tornado tão ridículo?

- _Hm... Será que podemos nos falar pessoalmente? Eu preciso ver seus olhos enquanto você fala isso. Por telefone não dá pra acreditar._ – ela disse, a voz tranqüila.

- Ver meus olhos?

- _É através dos olhos que se sabe até que ponto alguém fala a verdade._ – ela explicou.

Suspirei, rendido.

- Claro. Onde me encontro com você?

- _Atrás da Academia, perto da floresta... Sabe onde é?_

- Sei. Te vejo lá em dez minutos. – falei.

- _Até lá._ – ela disse e desligou.

Fechei o telefone me perguntando desde quando eu me importava tanto com alguém.

A resposta foi óbvia: desde que tinha conhecido Isabella.

Desde que me sentei atrás dela, sabia que ela tinha aparecido pra mudar muita coisa por aqui.

Eu só não imaginava que ela iria fazer isso comigo.

**POV Bella**

Desliguei o telefone e sequei as lágrimas que tinham saído quando ouvi Edward dizer "foi apenas um beijo".

Se ele realmente se arrependia de ter dito isso, eu veria.

De moletom mesmo, fui até o lugar onde tinha combinado de encontrar Edward.

Cheguei lá rápido, e como esperava, estava vazio.

Me sentei no chão mesmo, ao lado do prédio e encostei a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos.

Por que eu tinha que me sentir assim? Tão vulnerável?

A culpa era inteiramente do Edward, disso eu sabia... Mas por que ele tinha que me fazer sentir assim?

Quando eu menos esperei, senti alguém sentando do meu lado.

Abri meus olhos e me deparei com Edward me fitando, os olhos cor de caramelo ardentes, com uma sinceridade que era quase palpável.

- Me desculpe por dizer que foi "só um beijo". Admito, não foi. E me desculpe também por fazer você pensar que não vale nada, porque você vale. E me desculpe por ter te ignorado, e mais ainda por não ter ligado explicando nada. – ele repetiu.

Seus olhos fervilhavam de sinceridade e eu não pude me permitir dizer outra coisa.

- Tudo bem, só não faça isso de novo ok? – falei.

- Que tal começarmos tudo de novo, Bella? – ele sugeriu.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer. E ele aparentemente entendeu minha cara.

- Edward Volturi, muito prazer... – ele estendeu a mão, um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Agora eu tinha entendido. Sorri e apertei a mão dele.

- Isabella Swan... – falei.

- Hm, nome bonito. Posso te chamar de Bella, Isabella? – ele perguntou, o sorriso torto no rosto.

Eu sorri.

- Pode.

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Então, o que a traz aqui, Bella? – ele perguntou.

- Um cara idiota e irritante que me magoou. – eu disse e ele me olhou de soslaio.

- Posso saber quem? – perguntou.

- Não importa mais. Ele já foi embora. E no lugar dele apareceu um bem melhor. – falei sorrindo.

Ele deu uma risada, baixa e musical.

- Bom, se ele fizer isso de novo me avise ok? – ele disse.

- Aviso sim. – sorri.

Devo ter passado mais de uma hora conversando com Edward, ele me perguntando coisas sobre minha vida e eu respondendo.

Notei que ele fez o possível pra que eu não perguntasse da vida dele.

Mas se era pra me conhecer, eu também queria conhecê-lo.

E eu ia fazer isso.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hey peoples..._

_Pelo visto Edward tá começando a se render né? UAUHAU Vamos ver como isso se desenrola..._

_Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Não esqueçam de deixar as REVIEWS! :*  
_


	8. Mudanças de humor

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8**

**POV Bella**

A segunda-feira passou tão rápido que eu mal notei.

Entre olhares amistosos de Edward, olhares curiosos de Alice, Rosalie e Angela, e as aulas do dia, eu mal percebi o que acontecia.

Quando me dei conta, já eram oito da noite e todos já estavam no meu apartamento, com um filme nas mãos, pipoca, refrigerante e alguns biscoitos de chocolate.

Depois de nos arrumarmos na cama, todos tão juntos que mal dava pra se mexer, o filme começou.

O filme não me prendeu muito a atenção. Era um romance, pesado, mas mesmo assim um romance.

Passei o filme inteiro pensando que poderia ter convidado Edward também. Mas descartei a idéia ao pensar o que o pessoal ia falar.

Quando o filme terminou, decidi colocar logo o plano em ação. Era melhor que tudo acabasse de uma vez e eu pudesse dormir em paz.

- Então, que tal um joguinho pessoas? – falei, animada.

Alice e Rosalie me olharam desconfiadas. Eu apenas pisquei pra elas.

- Uhu! – Emmett vibrou – Que jogo?

- Verdade ou Conseqüência. – falei, sorrindo de forma provocante.

- UAU! Isabella, eu te amo! – Emmett disse com uma cara tão feliz que eu tive que rir.

Rosalie me olhou com um ar de "é isso aí, garota!" e nós nos arrumamos no chão, em roda.

Peguei a garrafa de refrigerante vazia e coloquei no meio.

- A boca da garrafa indica quem pergunta, o fundo quem responde, ok? – falei.

Quando todos assentiram, continuei.

- Vale qualquer coisa que possa ser feita hoje. – avisei.

Depois disso, rodei a garrafa.

Emmett pergunta para Rosalie.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Jasper riu.

- Então, amorzinho... o que prefere? – Emmett provocou.

- Hm... Verdade. – ela disse, derrotada.

Alice riu e cochichou no meu ouvido.

- Com Emmett é sempre melhor a verdade. Ele tem uma mente muito fértil pra pensar nas conseqüências... – ela riu.

Eu ri baixinho enquanto Emmett olhava Rose e perguntava.

- Então, amorzinho, você vai ter que dizer: que tipo de lingerie você prefere, rendada ou lisa? – ele riu.

Nós rimos.

- Qual é, Emmett. Essa foi leve! – Jasper reclamou.

- É claro, com meu amorzinho tem que ser. Espera a tua. – ele riu.

- Prefiro as rendadas vermelhas. – Rose respondeu e girou a garrafa aos sons de "ui" do Emmett.

Eu pergunto pro Jasper.

Ótimo.

- Hm, aí complicou. – ele riu – Acho que vou querer conseqüência.

Eu sorri perversamente.

- Então vamos lá... Deixe-me ver... – o que ele não sabia era que eu era provavelmente pior que Emmett pra inventar conseqüências.

- Pensa bem, hein Isa! – Emmett falou.

- Pode deixar, sei exatamente o que fazer. – eu ri.

- E? – Jasper apressou.

- Você vai passar 10 minutos preso no meu closet. – falei.

Ele suspirou.

- Só isso? Pensei que tivesse mais criatividade... – ele riu.

- Com a Alice. – completei.

Ele parou de rir na hora e Alice me olhou como se eu fosse doida.

Emmett e Rose entenderam na hora.

- Anda, cara, o que ta esperando?! – Emmett disse, levantando Jasper e enfiando no closet, enquanto Rose fazia o mesmo com Alice.

- Ei, mas... – Alice reclamou, mas eu tranquei a porta.

- Contando! – falei – Vê se fazem alguma coisa!

A última parte tinha sido especialmente para Alice, mas eu tinha que admitir que uma parte de mim esperava uma atitude de Jasper também.

- Caraca, eu devia ter adivinhado que isso era um plano pra colocar os dois juntos. – Emmett cochichou.

- Fala baixo, Em! Vamos ficar aqui e esperar. – Rosalie falou – Mandou bem, Isa!

- Eu sei. – eu ri.

Depois dos dez minutos, fomos abrir a porta.

Não tínhamos ouvido um único som vindo de lá durante os dez minutos e eu achava sinceramente que não tinha acontecido nada.

Até que Emmett abriu a porta sem avisar, e nós pegamos Alice e Jasper no maior amasso, Jasper sem blusa, Alice com a blusa amassada, quase sendo tirada, deitada em cima do Jasper, no chão.

Do susto, os dois se levantaram rápido do chão.

Eu, Emmett e Rosalie nos olhamos e eu aproveitei a deixa.

- Hm, vejo que estão ocupados ainda. Voltamos mais tarde. – eu disse e ia fechar a porta quando Jasper reclamou.

- Não, peraí! O tempo já acabou – ele disse, pegando a blusa no chão e saindo do closet – E eu acho que essa festa já deu. Até amanhã, gente.

E depois disso, ele saiu do meu apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si, deixando todos nós atordoados.

Olhei para Alice, que tinha uma cara meio chorosa.

Depois disso ela saiu do closet e se sentou na minha cama, começando a chorar depois.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Emmett falou e saiu, deixando-nos a sós com Alice.

- Licinha... – Rose chamou.

- Eu desisto, Rose! – ela soluçou – Ele não me ama mais, ele não me quer!

- Mas ele tava te beijando agorinha, Ali! – eu lembrei.

- Eu sei, mas ele só correspondeu porque eu insisti muito! – ela chorava enquanto falava, a voz saindo rasgada – Ele não quer mais nada comigo, eu sei! E eu desisto!

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou alto, por muito tempo.

Eu e Rosalie tentamos animá-la, mas nada dava certo. Depois de muito tentar, ela finalmente falou:

- Eu não vou mais correr atrás do Jasper... Só o que eu fiz hoje foi o suficiente de humilhação! Ele não me quer mais e agora eu sei disso... Eu só não sei o que vou fazer sem ele... – ela soluçou.

Eu e Rosalie a abraçamos e esperamos que o choro dela passasse.

Quando passou, ela foi embora com Rose, e eu fiquei sozinha.

Me senti mal por ela, muito mal. Mas algo não estava certo naquela história. Jasper tinha correspondido, não tinha?!

Claro que tinha, eu o vi abraçando Alice e beijando de volta, não era possível que ele tivesse feito aquilo apenas por pena dela!

Jasper tinha que ter um motivo pra aquilo tudo e eu ia descobrir qual.

~.~

Na terça-feira, quando desci do prédio com Angela, Edward me esperava encostado na parede.

Angela ficou totalmente desconcertada e se despediu de mim, correndo em direção ao refeitório. Notei que Edward não tinha um olhar amigável assim que ela saiu.

- Não assusta ela! – ralhei.

- Eu não a assustei. – ele pareceu ofendido.

- Qual é a desse olhar então? A garota ficou apavorada!

- Bella, por favor... Não estou de bom humor hoje.

- E o que eu tenho com isso?

Ele me olhou sério.

- Por que não me chamou pra sua reuniãozinha ontem? – ele perguntou, parecendo ofendido.

Tive que segurar meu riso.

- Por quê? Você queria ir? Você não curte essas coisas, Edward. – falei e recomecei a andar.

- Bella, quando eu disse que queria conhecer você melhor, também falei de seus programinhas e amizades, sabe? – ele realmente parecia ofendido.

Ora, ora. Parece que o gostosão não gostou muito de ser deixado de lado.

- Me desculpe Edward, mas acho que meus amigos ainda não deviam ser incluídos na sua lista de coisas a conhecer sobre mim. – falei um pouco azeda, revirando os olhos.

Eu andava rápido, quase correndo, mas ele me acompanhava com facilidade.

- Tudo bem, então. Que tal sentar na minha mesa hoje? Podemos conversar mais um pouco antes das aulas. – ele sugeriu.

Me virei pra ele descrente.

- Você ta brincando com a minha cara?

Ele pareceu indignado.

- Por que faria isso? – o sorriso torto apareceu.

- Hm, digamos que não gostaria de conversar assim, em público. As pessoas falam demais. – falei.

- E desde quando você é uma garota que liga pra opinião dos outros? – ele perguntou.

- Olha, não me leve a mal, Edward, mas no momento, não estou a fim de conversar com você. Nos vemos na aula. – eu disse e saí andando, deixando-o com uma cara tão espantada que tive que sorrir.

Ele não me seguiu, mas assim que sentei à mesa, ao lado de Alice e Angela, começaram as perguntas.

- Hm... O que o Edward queria, Isa? – Angela perguntou.

Alice se virou pra mim totalmente descrente.

- Edward? Ele te procurou? – ela perguntou.

Ótimo. Agora Rosalie e o resto da mesa também prestavam atenção em nós. Notei que Ben agora estava sentado conosco também.

- Hm, ele apareceu no prédio agora de manhã. Sei lá o que ele queria, ele não chegou a dizer. – falei.

Elas aceitaram a resposta.

- Hm, eu acho que ele quer matar alguém. – Emmett falou.

Eu olhei na direção que ele olhava e vi Edward com um olhar macabro pra nossa mesa.

- Provavelmente eu. – sorri e continuei comendo, ignorando os olhares chocados do pessoal.

**POV Edward**

- Hm, eu acho que ele quer matar alguém. – Emmett Masen falou, ao encarar meus olhos febris de ódio.

Isabella se voltou para mim e quando encontrou meu olhar virou-se novamente, e pude notar um sorriso se formando em seu rosto. Argh! Como ela conseguia rir? Se não houvesse tantas testemunhas aqui, eu a mataria nesse instante.

- Provavelmente eu. – ela respondeu.

É, Isabella... Eu to com vontade de matar você! Você e essa sua arrogância e prepotência!

Quem ela pensa que é pra me dispensar assim? Logo a mim?!

E por que diabos eu estava tão interessado nela? O cheiro do sangue dela deveria ter sido o único motivo para me aproximar, e eu deveria ter acabado com ela de uma vez.

Sem saco pra espionar e muito menos compartilhar os pensamentos inúteis dos humanos, me levantei e disparei porta afora, sem me importar se tinha alguém olhando pra notar minha velocidade sobre-humana.

Entrei na sala de aula e me recostei na cadeira, respirando fundo e tentando me acalmar.

Isabella Swan estava começando a me dar nos nervos – literalmente.

Quando eu menos esperava, o sinal bateu e aos poucos as pessoas foram entrando na sala, aparentemente sem se darem conta que eu já estava ali.

Continuei de olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada na cadeira, tentando em pensar coisas relaxantes. Minha mente me levou ao piano, novamente.

A única coisa que eu gostava fazer mais do que beber sangue humano: tocar piano.

Peças inteiras de diversos compositores famosos passaram pela minha cabeça e isso foi melhor do que um calmante pra mim.

Pelo menos até eu ouvir o melhor cheiro do mundo se aproximando...

Abri os olhos e por trás das lentes dos meus óculos escuros, vi Bella sentando na cadeira, sem olhar na minha direção.

Ótimo. Com o ódio que eu estava era capaz de matá-la agora mesmo.

Calma, Edward. Sem assassinatos.

Aos poucos a sala encheu e o professou entrou, dando início a mais uma aula chata e tediosa.

Por pura falta do que fazer, apenas encarei Isabella durante toda a aula, e ela deve ter sentido isso, porque se remexia na cadeira a todo instante, desconfortável.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao saber que ela sentia algo quando estava na minha mira.

**POV Bella**

Devo admitir que o olhar de Edward atrás de mim tava começando a me incomodar.

Ta certo que eu dispensei ele assim, do nada. Mas ele tem que aprender que eu não sou obrigada a fazê-lo entrar no meu mundo, só porque ele pediu.

Ignorei os olhares fuzilantes nas minhas costas o máximo que pude, até a aula da Educação Física.

Eu cheguei a aula quase feliz, pensando em esmagar o time dele de vôlei.

No banheiro, enquanto me trocava, percebi Alice olhando um medalhão com uma cara meio triste.

- O que foi Ali? – perguntei.

- Esse medalhão foi o Jazz quem me deu. – ela disse e eu vi que dentro do medalhão tinha uma foto dos dois – Foi presente do nosso aniversário de um ano. Parece que faz tanto tempo...

Tirei o medalhão de suas mãos e guardei na mochila dela.

- Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado Alice. Agora vem, um dia eu sei que ele vai notar a burrada que fez com você. – eu avisei.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou e saímos do vestiário.

- Ang, você ta bem? – perguntei quando ela se aproximou.

- Estou, por quê? – ela perguntou.

- Ta tão calada... – eu disse.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou assim mesmo. – ela riu.

Chegamos a quadra e tive a notícia que minha vingança no vôlei não se concretizaria.

Agora o esporte era tênis. Seria em duplas e o treinador que escolheria.

Todos reclamaram pra fazer suas próprias duplas, mas o treinador estava irredutível.

O treinador saiu anunciando o nome das duplas, fazendo um sorteio a partir da caderneta.

Quando chegou na minha vez de saber quem seria meu par, quase morri de frustração.

Dou um doce a quem adivinhar quem foi o sorteado pra ser meu parceiro.

**POV Edward**

Ótimo. Além de toda minha frustração por ela, agora eu teria que ser o parceiro dela no tênis por uma semana.

Teria que agüentar Isabella por uma semana.

Me dirigi ao lugar onde iríamos enfrentar nossa primeira dupla sem ao menos olhar para ela.

- Ah, qual é, ficou com raivinha foi? – ela provocou.

A ignorei enquanto Mike Newton e Angela Weber vinham, sendo nossos adversários.

- Edward, você não pode me ignorar o tempo todo. – ela falou.

- Duvido. – falei.

Ela ia retrucar quando o treinador apitou para começar o jogo.

Pra falar a verdade, o jogo até que me relaxou. Isabella era boa e juntos, não tinha nenhuma bola que caísse fora.

Depois de Mike e Angela, outra dupla veio... E assim por diante. Todas as duplas perderam.

No final, tive que dar o braço a torcer.

- Hm, você é muito boa nisso. – falei, antes que ela saísse pro seu vestiário e eu pro meu.

- Obrigada. Você também é. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado – eu sorri – Hm, Isabella?

- Sim?

- Vamos ignorar meu comportamento rude. Sei que não posso dominar você, você é independente e gosta disso.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Hm, vejo que entendeu. Tudo bem. De novo. Acho que nosso relacionamento está cheio de mal entendidos e conflitos hein? – ela riu.

Eu ri com ela e concordei.

- Talvez porque seja o relacionamento de duas cabeças duras e teimosas. – falei.

Ela riu de novo.

- Tchau, Edward. – e saiu pro vestiário.

Sorri internamente.

É, não custava nada ser educado e obedecer uma ou duas regrinhas dela. Isso me traria mais benefícios do que eu imaginava que fossem possíveis.

**POV Bella**

Cheguei no dormitório cansada e exausta.

Me troquei e logo que voltei do jantar, fiz o dever e me deitei na cama, pronta pra dormir.

Até que meu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- _Isabella, querida!_ – minha mãe.

- O que foi, Renée? – perguntei, azeda.

- _Oh, querida. Eu só estava com saudades._ – ela disse.

- Uhum. E o que mais?

- _Isabella, não fale assim comigo..._ – era impressão ou ela estava chorando?

- Mãe, sinto muito, mas não tem outro jeito de tratar vocês. – eu disse.

- _Eu entendo. E sinto muito que pense assim de nós. Bem, acho que não quer conversar, não é mesmo? Então vou deixá-la em paz..._ – ela fungou.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse, fria.

- _Até mais, Isabella. E eu te amo._ – ela disse, desligando logo depois, sem esperar minha resposta.

Aquilo tinha me surpreendido um pouco. Se ela estava chorando, era possível que um pingo de remorso tivesse passado por ela.

Ignorei isso e me deitei, ouvindo o toque do telefone de novo logo depois.

- Alô? – repeti, automaticamente.

- _Bella?_ – a voz macia e aveludada falou.

Não sei porque, mas meu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

- Edward? – confirmei.

- _Quem mais você esperava?_ – ele riu.

- Hm, ninguém. Só estou surpresa. – falei.

- _Hm, ta ocupada?_

- Não.

- _Ta afim de dar uma volta?_

- Agora?

- _É, qual o problema?_ – ele riu.

- Hm, não devíamos sair da Academia depois das nove, sabia? – falei.

Ele deu uma risada do outro lado.

- _E daí? Com medo de ser pega, Isabella?_ – ele provocou.

Bufei e tive que sorrir.

- Claro que não. – desdenhei.

- _Então... vem ou não?_ – ele perguntou.

- Onde encontro você?

- _Na frente do seu prédio mesmo, to indo pra aí._ – ele disse – _Não demore._

- Não vou. Até.

- _Até, Bella._ – ele disse e desligou.

Rapidamente troquei o moletom que eu dormia por uma calça jeans e uma blusa de lã azul. Calcei meus tênis e saí do apartamento.

Quando cheguei a entrada do prédio, ele já estava lá.

- Mas, como você já está aqui? – perguntei, pasma, mais alto do que deveria.

- SHHH! – ele me silenciou – Quer que nos ouçam? Vem.

Ele me puxou pela mão, andando sorrateiro pelos corredores da escola. A mão fria dele, por incrível que pareça, parecia deixar mais quente a minha pele.

- Onde está me levando? – sussurrei.

- Shh! – ele disse, olhando cuidadosamente, pra ver se algum inspetor estava na área.

De repente ouvimos um barulho de salto alto. Ele me olhou e a compreensão brilhou nos meus olhos.

- A inspetora Phoebe. – eu sussurrei.

- Se ela nos vir aqui, é um mês de detenção. – ele riu.

- Temos que nos esconder. – falei.

Olhei ao redor e percebi um armarinho ao lado do ginásio.

- Ali! – falei baixinho e puxei Edward até lá.

A porta estava emperrada. Agora deu, que bela hora pra isso!

- Droga, ta emperrada! – reclamei, olhando em volta, tentando achar outro esconderijo rápido.

- Deixa eu ver... – ele disse e em apenas uma tentativa, a porta abriu. – Acho que você não colocou força suficiente.

O olhei descrente. Não acreditei nele, eu tinha colocado toda a minha força ali e eu não sou nenhuma fracote. Mas a inspetora vinha e eu me enfiei lá dentro sem questionar. Ele me seguiu e fechou a porta.

O que aconteceu lá dentro não era exatamente o que eu esperava.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, quando senti Edward tão próximo que eu poderia dizer que estava a milímetros dele.

Estava escuro demais pra que eu pudesse ver a expressão do seu rosto, mas seus olhos dourados inflamavam, olhando pra mim, com um brilho excitado.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto, descompassada e rápida.

Era um erro ficar olhando demais para aqueles olhos dourados e flamejantes, mas eu não conseguia me desviar deles.

Era como se ele estivesse me hipnotizando...

Me obrigando a encará-lo, a nunca desviar o olhar...

**POV Edward**

Assim que fechei a porta do armarinho, soube que tinha sido um erro.

O cheiro forte do sangue de Bella me atingiu como uma bola.

Tão rápido que nem eu percebi, calculei as chances de matá-la ali mesmo. Era o momento perfeito.

Sem testemunhas – a inspetora Phoebe já tinha passado pra longe, não chegaria a aparecer por aqui.

Num lugar sem câmeras, nada comprometedor...

Era o momento perfeito para atacar.

E, no entanto, eu não conseguia me mexer. Os olhos castanhos e incrivelmente profundos de Isabella me obrigavam a olhá-la, e apesar da sede, meu corpo não se moveu um músculo para matá-la.

O escuro não me impedia de ver seus traços com perfeita clareza. O rosto quase congelado, me olhando compenetrado.

Eu ouvia o bater rápido e descompassado do seu coração, sua respiração quase ofegante, como se estivesse fazendo algum exercício físico.

Mas nada disso me impelia a continuar.

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Onde estava o Edward que não se importava de matar pessoas?

Notei que Isabella tinha parado de respirar e sua cabeça pendia levemente para um lado e para o outro. Fiquei tenso imediatamente.

- Respire Bella. – ordenei, suavemente.

Ela respirou e eu me aliviei.

Mas tão logo isso aconteceu, os olhos dela se fecharam e ela se aproximou.

Ah não, de novo não.

- Hm, acho que podemos sair. – eu disse, fazendo ela abrir os olhos e se remexer, desconcertada.

- Er, claro... – ela disse, se afastando de mim.

Abri a porta e saí, dando uma rápida inspirada no ar puro, pra tirar o cheiro do sangue dela da cabeça.

Não que tenha funcionado.

Logo depois ela apareceu.

- Então, onde vamos? – ela perguntou, baixinho.

- Vem que eu te mostro. – falei e puxei-a pela mão.

Saímos dos limites da Academia, e eu a guiei pelo caminho sem trilha dentro da floresta, em direção a um lugar que eu nunca tinha compartilhado com ninguém.

Isabella seria a primeira, e única pessoa a ver.

* * *

**N/A**: _Well, well... o que acham? :D_

_Prometo que o próximo sai antes do próximo sábado! :D_

_Beijinhos, até a próxima :D_

_Deixem REVIEWS, não esqueçam :D_

_Façam a autora de vocês feliz *.*  
_


	9. Reconquistando Alice

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas estava num processo complicado de mudanças, hihi. **

**Particularmente, eu acho esse capítulo chato, mas espero que vocês leiam até o fim, huahuahua :D**

**Não esqueçam as REVIEWS! :***

* * *

**POV Bella**

Edward abria passagem pra mim por entre as samambaias e arbustos na floresta densa e incrivelmente escura, afastando os galhos das árvores mais baixas, e tudo aquilo que eu não conseguia ver.

- Edward, como você ta enxergando essas coisas? Eu mal consigo ver meu pé! – falei.

Ele deu uma risada leve.

- Eu tenho uma visão muito boa, Bella.

Visão boa, sei. Ele não é normal, isso sim.

De qualquer forma, depois de andarmos mais um monte, chegamos a um lugar aberto, onde tinha um pequeno riacho, caindo de uma mini-cachoeira.

Ao redor tinham flores de diversos tipos e pequenas tocas, onde imaginei que moravam pequenos bichos. Era um lugar lindo e se não estivesse tão escuro, eu curtiria ainda mais.

- Uau, que lugar lindo. Pequeno e aconchegante... Adorei. – falei, olhando cada detalhe e confinando à memória.

- Que bom que gostou. Gosto de vir aqui pra pensar – ele disse e sentou, perto do riachinho.

Eu sentei ao lado dele.

- E como você encontrou esse lugar? – perguntei.

- Hm, digamos que adoro andar pela floresta de vez em quando – o sorriso torto apareceu, me deixando repentinamente sem fôlego.

- Mas fale sério: como você encontra esse lugar nesse escuro? Ta escuro demais, Edward! E além do mais, a floresta é muito densa e perigosa. Não tem medo que apareça um leão ou algo assim e te ataque, não?! – perguntei.

Ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e começou a gargalhar. Não vi onde estava a graça naquilo tudo.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntei.

- Nada, Bella... Só é engraçado ver você preocupada comigo. – ele disse, me olhando com os olhos ardentes e parando de rir.

- Verdade. Deve ser bem engraçado mesmo se preocupar com alguém. Ah, mas espera! Eu nunca me preocupo com ninguém, é aí que ta a graça! – falei meio azeda.

Pensei que ele fosse continuar com o show de piadas gargalhando, mas em vez disso, ele sentou na minha frente, e me olhou sério.

- Isabella... Que gênio você tem, hein?! – ele disse, o olhar penetrando minha alma.

- É. – falei seca.

Ele se aproximou de mim, deixando o rosto a apenas alguns milímetros de mim, me deixando paralisada, conseguindo apenas olhar de volta.

- Sabe que isso me atrai? – ele disse – Nunca tinha conhecido uma garota que me desafiasse, ou que fosse tão pavio curto como eu... E admito que você me irrita, mas eu adoro isso em você.

Ele falou isso sussurrando e eu precisei lembrar de respirar.

- Cara, como você faz isso? – perguntei do nada.

Ele pareceu confuso.

- O quê? – perguntou, o sorriso torto e encantador aparecendo.

- Me deixar assim... sem reação!

- Hm, digamos que é mal de família – ele riu de alguma piada particular enquanto se aproximava de mim novamente.

Dessa vez ele me obrigou a parar de pensar.

Ele se aproximou de mim, inclinando a cabeça pro meu pescoço e vi seus lábios frios entrarem em contato com minha pele subitamente quente demais.

Meu coração disparou e eu senti os lábios frios de Edward beijarem todo o meu pescoço, se detendo na parte em que minha jugular pulsava.

Senti duas coisas pontudas e frias na base do pescoço, no lugar da veia pulsante, e meu corpo me alertou para ter medo, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir era prazer.

**POV Edward**

O olhar de Bella e a presença dela naquele lugar tão particular me fizeram agir por instinto.

Quando percebi, já estava com os caninos para fora e pronto pra mordê-la.

_NÃO, EDWARD!_ – minha consciência avisou.

Fiquei tenso, rígido... Fechei a boca e me afastei de Bella.

Ela levou algum tempo pra se recuperar e quando me olhou, pareceu se assustar.

- O que deu em você? – ela perguntou, os olhos refletindo meu rosto.

Meu olhar febril mostrava o verdadeiro Edward que há pouco tinha se manifestado. Minha mandíbula trincada, escondia os dentes pontudos e afiados que tinham estado a apenas milímetros do sangue quente e pulsante de Bella.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos e tentei me controlar.

Cacete, POR QUE eu queria me controlar?

Outra vez, era o momento perfeito pra matá-la e eu quase cheguei lá. Ela nem sequer ofereceu resistência ao meu gesto! Era o momento perfeito!

- Nada Bella – falei entre-dentes, guardando meus caninos de volta.

- Você parece meio doentio. – ela observou.

Sufoquei uma risada cretina que queria sair e a olhei.

- Hm, acho que vou pegar um resfriado. – falei.

Ela deu uma risada e me olhou como se eu fosse mesmo doente. É, talvez eu seja.

- Ok. Mas por que estamos aqui no meio da noite, mesmo? – ela perguntou.

Ótimo Edward.

E agora, vai responder o que?

**POV Bella**

- Er, bater um papinho, que tal? – ele respondeu, me olhando meio afetado.

Eu tentei segurar, juro. Mas a cara de retardado que ele fez foi demais pro meu juízo e eu desatei a rir.

- Qual a graça? – ele riu, mesmo sem querer.

- Bater um papo no meio do mato, à meia-noite, Edward? Francamente, você não sabe mentir melhor não? – falei entre risos.

Ele pareceu envergonhado e eu parei de rir.

- Então...

- Então o que? – ele me olhou meio desconfiado.

- Pra que viemos aqui? – perguntei com cara óbvia.

Ele coçou a nuca, desconfortável e me olhou.

- Digamos que eu tenho insônia e queria ver você. Juntei o útil ao agradável e cá estamos. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

É, como se me chamar pra um passeiozinho no meio da floresta no meio da noite fosse totalmente normal.

- Edward, você não é normal. – eu ri.

E por que diabos eu estava rindo tanto?

- Você nem faz ideia... – ele murmurou.

Tive a sensação que não era pra eu ouvir a última parte, mas não comentei nada.

- Então, Bella... – ele começou.

- Hm?

- O que você gosta de fazer? – ele perguntou – No tempo livre, quero dizer?

Eu o olhei meio cética, mas parecia que ele realmente queria saber a resposta.

Vamos, Isabella, não vai machucar responder as perguntas dele.

- Hm, gosto de praticar algum esporte, ver TV, ficar fazendo nada... – respondi.

- Ficar fazendo nada?

- É... Sabe, olhar pro nada e pensar na vida. Ou simplesmente sentar na calçada e fazer... nada. – eu disse.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e me olhou divertido.

- Depois eu que não sou normal. – ele riu.

- Ah, qual é! – ralhei, rindo – Todo mundo fica sem fazer nada pelo menos uma vez na vida! E é legal, ok?

Depois de rirmos mais um pouco, ele ficou sério, encarando o riacho. Ele parecia travar alguma batalha interna e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, resolvi fazer algumas perguntas também.

- Edward... você é adotado?

Ele pareceu muito surpreso com a minha pergunta.

- Por que a pergunta, Bella?

- Hm, me disseram que os Volturi te adotaram... Só queria confirmar.

- Hm... Eu sou sim. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha cinco anos. Os Volturi conheciam meus pais e me adotaram. – ele falou, distante.

- E por que você usa o nome deles?

- Digamos que o nome da minha família deu muito o que falar há muito tempo atrás, muita briga e tudo o mais. Eu prefiro não dizer que sou um deles. Dá menos trabalho – ele disse, com um sorriso.

- E eu posso saber qual seu nome verdadeiro? – sondei.

Ele sorriu, mostrando uma série de dentes brancos e brilhantes.

- Eu poderia até te dizer, mas teria que te matar. – ele disse.

Eu ri, e ele me acompanhou.

- Sério, vai... – eu pedi.

Ele me olhou e após alguns instantes, suspirou.

- Outro dia, Bella. – ele disse.

Me contentei com a resposta dele.

Involuntariamente, bocejei.

- Com sono? – ele perguntou.

- O que você acha? Já são mais de meia-noite! E amanhã temos aula cedo! – eu ri.

Ele deu uma risada sem graça e levantou, me levantando depois.

- Tem razão, vamos embora. – ele disse.

E depois disso, ele estava voltando pelo caminho que viemos. E eu o segui.

Até que ele me deixou no prédio e foi embora.

E eu subi pro meu quarto com uma desagradável sensação: saudade.

**POV Edward**

Passei a noite inteira na varanda do quarto de Bella, observando-a pelas persianas, vendo-a dormir.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do porque eu tinha sido tão franco com ela, ao responder que era mesmo adotado e tudo mais.

Também não fazia idéia do porque me sentia tão bem com ela e por trás disso, o motivo obtuso e estranho de não conseguir matá-la.

Bella dormia tranquilamente, sem se mexer muito.

Por volta das quatro e meia da manhã, saí da varanda, voltando pro meu dormitório.

Não estava a fim de ver nenhum vampiro irritante hoje. Eu precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo e precisava fazer isso logo.

Quando o dia amanheceu, gemi.

Não poderia ver Bella na aula.

Estava fazendo sol em Forks.

Conte com o inesperado fenômeno para aparecer nos piores momentos...

**POV Bella**

Acordei com meu celular gritando.

- Alô? – atendi, sonolenta.

- _Bella?_ – a voz de veludo respondeu.

- Edward?

- _Quem mais? Diga uma coisa, onde você está?_ – ele parecia aborrecido.

- Na cama... – bocejei.

- _Bella, você sabe que horas são?_

- Hm... Não faço idéia.

- _Já são quase oito horas Bella. Já estamos na sala de aula e nem sinal de você. Dá pra levantar e vir pra aula? Ou vou ter que te buscar?_ – ele riu na última parte.

Abri os olhos e constatei que tinha dormido demais.

- OMG! – gritei – Já to indo!

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele, me arrependendo depois. Mas não dava tempo de ligar de novo pra me desculpar. Eu faria isso quando estivesse na sala de aula.

Tomei um banho desajeitado e me troquei enquanto escovava os dentes. Peguei minha mochila e saí correndo do quarto, fechando a porta de qualquer jeito.

Corri o quanto pude, entrando na sala sem a menor discrição.

Ainda bem que o professor ainda não estava na sala. Mas o pior foi ver todos da sala se virarem pra mim, e começarem a cochichar.

Ótimo.

Me sentei na cadeira mal humorada, ignorando o sorriso debochado de Edward e os olhares confusos de Angela e Alice.

Peguei o espelho que sempre levava na bolsa e me analisei. Nada fora do lugar, ainda bem.

E com a minha pressa, era bem capaz de eu ter esquecido algo. Fucei na minha bolsa e descobri que tinha esquecido o dever de casa.

- Ah, que ótimo. – bufei.

- O que foi? – a voz aveludada sussurrando quase me matou do coração.

- Não me assusta assim! – ralhei.

Ele segurou o riso e continuou esperando.

- Esqueci o dever de casa. – admiti.

Ele me olhou com olhos divertidos.

- E agora?

- E agora que eu devo levar uma bela suspensão. Que ótimo! Já estava acostumada a não ficar mais depois da aula... – bufei.

Ele riu do meu desespero, mas antes que pudesse comentar, o professor chegou, afobado pelo atraso.

Sorte ou não, o professor deixou pra recolher os deveres pra o outro dia, já que estava atrasado demais pra isso. Quase dei um pulo na cadeira.

Tão rápido que nem vi, um bilhete caiu no meu colo.

_Deu sorte hein!  
E._

Sorri e escrevi no verso.

_Ainda bem!  
B._

Apenas quando joguei o bilhete de volta na cadeira dele, percebi que assinara um "B", ao invés do habitual "I".

É, pelo visto o Edward tinha mesmo mudado minha opinião sobre apelidos.

Sorri sem graça e comecei a prestar atenção na aula.

Na hora do almoço eu estava definhando.

- Que. Fome. – reclamei, a caminho do refeitório.

- Também, Bella... Você acordou e veio correndo pra aula, queria o que? – Edward riu.

Achei particularmente interessante o fato dele ter vindo comigo, Alice e Angela até o refeitório, em vez de ir encontrar seus irmãos adotivos e ficar na mesa com eles.

- Edward, vai ficar na nossa mesa? – perguntei casualmente.

Ele me olhou e pareceu pensar por um momento.

- Acho que não. Preciso falar com Jane e Alec e resolver umas coisas... Vejo você na Educação Física. – ele disse, se afastando de nós.

O olhei desaparecer entre os prédios e quando me virei, Alice me encarava com um sorriso e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vem cá... O QUE esta acontecendo entre vocês dois, afinal? – ela perguntou.

- Sinceramente? – ela assentiu – Não faço idéia. Mas eu estou gostando.

Alice e Angela trocaram olhares sugestivos enquanto nós íamos até o refeitório.

**POV Edward**

Depois de resolver com Jane e Alec que me sentaria sozinho no refeitório a partir de hoje à noite, voltei ao refeitório, na esperança de ainda encontrar Bella.

Eu estava me tornando obsessivo.

Quanto mais perto de Bella eu ficava, mais eu queria ficar.

Antes de chegar ao refeitório, reparei o sol querendo sair de novo. Mais cedo, ele tinha sido escondido pelas nuvens e eu fiquei aliviado.

Infelizmente, agora as nuvens pareciam querer sair da frente do sol, e eu praguejei.

Andei rápido, e quando menos esperava, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

- Edward!

Me virei confuso, e me deparei com Jasper Hale correndo pra me alcançar, já debaixo da sombra de um dos prédios da Academia.

- Sim?

- Eu vou ser direto – ele disse recuperando o fôlego – Eu preciso de um favor seu.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe com quem está falando, Hale?

- Sei. Edward Volturi, o cara mais temido de toda essa Academia. E também sei que você ta interessado na Isabella. – ele falou.

Com essa eu me impressionei.

- O que quer, Hale?

- Eu preciso que você me ajude a reconquistar a Alice.

O olhei incrédulo.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Por que eu não sei de ninguém melhor pra me ajudar a fazer isso. Por favor, Edward, eu sei que você não vai com a cara de ninguém nessa Academia, mas você é minha última chance de voltar com ela! – ele implorou, juntando as mãos.

Devo admitir que o cara era no mínimo, corajoso.

Mas no que eu poderia ajudá-lo, ainda é um mistério.

Suspirei, apertando a base do nariz entre os dedos.

- Estou ouvindo. – falei, me virando e recomeçando a andar.

Ele me seguiu e começou a falar seu plano de reconquista.

**POV Bella**

Quando vi Jasper falando com Edward na porta do ginásio, congelei.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Logo depois Jasper saiu correndo e Edward entrou no ginásio, a expressão confusa e divertida.

- Hey! – chamei. – O que você tava falando com o Jasper?

- Hm, sinto muito Bella. Mas é segredo. – ele sorriu.

- Segredo? – arqueei as sobrancelhas – E desde quando você fala com ele?

- Hm, desde hoje. Sinto muito, Bella. – ele disse indo até seu vestiário pra trocar de roupa.

Fiquei parada com as mãos na cintura, sem entender absolutamente nada.

Edward de segredinho com Jasper?

Mas que palhaçada é essa?!

Fui para o meu lugar atordoada, e assim que Edward voltou, a aula começou.

Inútil dizer que eu tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ele desembuchasse o que Jasper falara, e ele não disse uma única palavra.

E eu odeio admitir que estava ficando completamente paranóica pra saber a resposta.

**POV Edward**

OK. Desde quando eu tinha me tornado amigo de humanos?

E por que diabos eu estava ajudando esse pobre miserável a reconquistar a ex-namorada (que ele mesmo tinha deixado)?

Eu devo ter perdido mesmo a sanidade mental, como disse Jane.

Ou apenas queira viver emoções fortes e entender porque diabos os humanos fazem tudo pra impressionar o sexo oposto.

Por que tanta complicação?!

Por que o cara simplesmente não ia lá e dizia: "Ei, eu gosto de você. Namora comigo?" ou alguma coisa assim?

Os seres humanos são muito complicados.

E ainda falam que a vida é difícil.

Eles é que complicam a vida.

Mas enfim, cá estava eu, ajudando o pobre miserável a comprar um presente pra ex-futura-namorada e mais um monte de coisas que ele tinha planejado.

Você deve estar se perguntando porque diabos eu estou ajudando o cara.

Essa é uma pergunta que até eu estou tentando me convencer da resposta.

Digamos que o tal do Hale sabe como negociar.

Eu ajudo ele com a Brandon, e ele me ajuda com a Bella.

Não que eu precise, mas sabe como é... Ajuda masculina.

Pelo menos foi isso que ele falou.

AH, QUEM EU QUERO ENGANAR?

Eu não faço idéia do motivo de estar ajudando o cara, ok? Me processem.

Mas até que está sendo divertido ver ele suar tanto pra conseguir que tudo fique pronto pra sexta, na hora do jantar.

Eu estou me segurando pra não gargalhar.

Depois de comprar o tal presente, voltamos pra Academia.

- Hey, Edward... valeu por me ajudar... – ele falou, quando chegávamos aos portões da Academia.

- Que seja.

Ele pareceu ficar meio desconfortável dentro do meu carro.

- Hey, você acha mesmo que um anel de brilhantes vai convencê-la a voltar com você? – perguntei, incrédulo.

Qual é, é só um anel.

- Edward, você não conhece a Alice. Ela ama essas coisas. E isso pode não convencê-la totalmente, mas o anel é só um pedaço do plano. – ele disse.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – falei.

- Eu sei. – ele riu.

Quando chegamos a Academia, ele foi pro dormitório dele. Fingi ir pro meu, mas assim que entrei no apartamento minúsculo, saí e fui correndo até o castelo.

Quando cheguei, Tânia me esperava no meu quarto.

- O que quer? – perguntei, passando por ela em direção a varanda.

_Você_ – ela pensou.

- Conversar. – ela disse com uma falsa cara de inocente.

Estreitei os olhos na direção dela e bufei.

- O que quer, Tânia? – repeti a pergunta, mais severo.

Antes que eu pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ela me encurralou na parede, se aproximando de mim sensualmente.

- Tânia, o que... – ela me interrompeu me beijando, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo.

Isso era o ruim de ela ser vampira também.

Ela tinha força, então me segurou, me agarrando e se insinuando, por uns belos segundos.

Eu não sei porque fiquei parado feito um bocó, em vez de empurrá-la, como devia ter feito.

Quando ela se afastou, me irritei.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, SUA DESGRAÇADA? – gritei.

Ela se assustou e recuou, me largando.

- Eu... só queria mostrar o que sinto por você, príncipe. – ela disse, cabisbaixa.

Bufei tentando me controlar. Matá-la não ia resolver as coisas.

Ou talvez resolvesse, mas ela ainda me era muito útil.

- Some daqui. E nunca mais ouse fazer isso, entendeu? – falei, a voz irritada e fria.

- Sim, príncipe. – e dizendo isso se retirou.

Ela mal tinha saído, bateram na porta novamente.

- Entre, Aro. – eu disse, ao ouvir seus pensamentos.

Aro Volturi, meu falso pai, entrou, fechando a porta e me encarando logo depois.

- Temos problemas, príncipe. – ele disse.

- Que problemas, Aro?

- Alguns humanos estão chegando perto demais do castelo... E de saber a verdade sobre a batalha.

- Como estão perto de saber a verdade sobre a batalha?

- Alguns livros mitológicos. Alguns humanos descobriram isso e existem livros falando disso. Um grupo que acredita fortemente nos mitos tem investigado. Chegaram a Port Angeles há alguns dias e eu acredito que não leve muito tempo até chegarem aqui. – ele anunciou.

Um rosnado irritado escapou pela minha garganta.

- Quantos humanos estão envolvidos nisso? – perguntei.

- Cerca de vinte. Ou trinta. Ainda estamos checando essa informação. – ele informou.

- E o que sugere que façamos?

- A única saída que vejo é a eliminação.

- De jeito nenhum! – falei – Vinte ou trinta humanos seria exposição demais. Eliminação está fora de cogitação.

Ele concordou e eu pensei por um momento.

- Continue vigiando e me informe todos os detalhes. Se eles chegarem perto demais, nós agiremos.

- Claro, príncipe Cullen. – ele disse se virando para sair.

- Aro? – chamei.

- Sim?

- Lembre-se de não me chamar pelo sobrenome verdadeiro por aí. – alertei.

- Como quiser. – ele disse e se retirou.

Essa é boa. Seres humanos tentando descobrir sobre os vampiros. Só podiam ser suicidas.

Deitei-me na cama e peguei o celular. Percebi que tinha uma chamada não atendida. E uma mensagem.

Tanto a mensagem quanto a ligação eram de Bella.

Sorri internamente e abri a mensagem.

_Me ligue assim que for possível.  
Bella_

Disquei o número.

Chamou três vezes antes que Bella atendesse.

- _Até que enfim!_ – ela disse, ao atender.

- Como sabia que era eu? – perguntei.

- _Dã. Eu tenho seu número salvo no celular_. – ela disse.

- Hm, enfim... O que queria comigo? – perguntei.

- _Conversar._ – ela disse.

Fiquei surpreendentemente curioso com a resposta dela.

- Conversar sobre o que?

- _Coisas._ – ela disse.

Isso me tirou a paciência.

- Isabella, fale logo. O que é? – perguntei.

- _Uau, parece que cutuquei a fera._ – ela comentou.

- Isabella, o que você quer? – perguntei sem conseguir conter o tom rude da voz.

- _Saber o que você tá tramando com o Jasper_. - ela disse.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – rebati.

- _Edward, por favor... _– ela pediu.

- Bella... – eu me odeio. O "por favor" dela me derreteu.

-_ Hm_?

- Eu não posso dizer. Jasper me pediu segredo. Sinceramente, nem sei porque estou ajudando ele. Mas não posso dizer a você o que é. Sinto muito. – falei.

Eu me odeio, eu me odeio, eu me odeio.

Quando foi que eu me tornei tão patético?

- _Hm. Tudo bem_ – ela parecia desapontada, mas aceitou a resposta.

- Bella? – chamei.

- _Hm?_

- Que acha de outro passeiozinho noturno?

- _Não sei Edward. Tenho muito dever pra fazer e além do mais, o último passeio noturno me fez esquecer o dever em casa e chegar atrasada na aula._ – ela riu.

Eu ri com ela. É, Edward. Ela é humana, precisa dormir. Ao contrário de você.

- Tudo bem. Quer ajuda com o dever? – ofereci.

Mas que porcaria é essa? Desde quando eu me importo?!

- _Hm, claro. Onde nos encontramos_?

- Eu vou até seu apartamento. Chego aí rapidinho.

-_ Ok._

- Até já. – e dizendo isso, desliguei.

Desci a escadaria do castelo e quando saía, Jane me esperava na porta.

- Já vai se encontrar com ela de novo? – ela perguntou, azeda.

- Jane, não enche. – eu disse.

- Edward, você não vê que isso é errado?! Que ela pode te trazer problemas enormes? – ela rosnou.

- Jane, você devia deixá-lo em paz – Alec apareceu e interrompeu a irmã.

- Alec, você concorda com essa loucura? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Jane, eu acho que o Edward tem idade e maturidade suficientes pra saber o que está fazendo. Seja lá qual for o motivo dele passar o tempo com a garota, deixe ele em paz! Ele não precisa de babá. – ele disse.

É por essas e outras que eu prefiro o Alec à Jane.

- Jane, me deixa em paz e vai fazer outra coisa pra passar o tempo, ok? Alec tem toda razão. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. - falei firme.

Depois disso fui embora do castelo.

Encontrei Isabella e fiz o dever com ela.

Nesse meio tempo, me acostumei demais com o cheiro impressionantemente bom do sangue dela e a garganta queimava, mas não chegava a me importar tanto com isso mais.

Enquanto a ajudava com o dever (ok que ela era meio lenta pra entender algumas coisas e eu ri com isso), descobri coisas sobre ela, seus desejos, seus medos...

E odeio admitir isso pra mim mesmo, mas Isabella era a pessoa mais interessante que eu já vira na vida.

**POV Bella**

Sexta-feira tinha chegado e meu relacionamento com Edward estava se tornando público.

No dia anterior ele tinha sentado à nossa mesa. Não comeu nada, porque disse que estava de dieta... Não acreditei muito, mas deixei passar.

A sexta passou inteira com Jasper ausente da Academia.

Alice estava tentando não demonstrar que estava preocupada, mas não conseguia esconder de mim.

Na hora do jantar, Edward chegou atrasado e eu tive a forte impressão que tinha tudo a ver com o sumiço de Jasper.

E minhas impressões eram sempre certeiras.

- Onde você tava? – perguntei quando ele sentou.

- Por aí, Bella. – ele sorriu.

- Por aí aonde? – insisti.

- Bella, não torne as coisas difíceis – ele rolou os olhos.

Bufei e continuei comendo.

Aí um som incrivelmente alto de orquestra tocando se fez ouvido no refeitório e todos olhamos pra ver quem era.

E Jasper entrou, cantando alto no microfone sem fio com a orquestra atrás dele.

No começo todo mundo olhou pra tentar adivinhar o que ele queria.

Aí ele veio até nossa mesa, ficou de joelhos ao lado de Alice e começou a cantar na maior altura.

Ele até que cantava bem, e Alice ficou tão chocada que ficou apenas olhando pra ele com cara de tacho, totalmente inerte.

Quando ele acabou de cantar, ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso, que tinha um anel de brilhantes.

- Alice, eu sou um idiota – ele começou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e Emmett riu.

- Eu nunca devia ter terminado com você. Eu sou um idiota e me odeio por isso. Ficar sem você foi a pior coisa que aconteceu comigo. Sua eletricidade e sua espontaneidade fazem falta demais pra mim. Eu te amo, Alice. Agora eu sei disso. Por favor me perdoa? E volta pra mim? – ele disse, os olhos brilhando de arrependimento.

Alice abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

Olhei pra Edward, que apenas observava a cena com uma cara entediada.

Depois ouvi um grito. Quando me virei, assustada, Alice tinha se jogado em cima de Jasper, gritando um "Sim", bem alto.

O refeitório inteiro começou a aplaudir enquanto Jasper beijava Alice e a orquestra começava a tocar uma música romântica e lenta.

Ignorei o casalzinho ternura e voltei a comer.

Todos fizeram o mesmo, mas por dentro eu estava vibrando pela minha amiga.


	10. Visitantes

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Estava escuro, e as ruas de Port Angeles desertas. Eu, Aro, Jane e Alec corríamos pelos becos da cidade, ouvindo e rastreando potenciais vítimas.

Meus olhos estavam negros de sede, conseqüência do tempo sem caçar.

Bella percebeu a mudança de cor nos meus olhos e isso me deixou meio apreensivo. Não poderia dizer a ela o motivo. Ou ela riria e não acreditaria em mim, ou se afastaria, com medo e repulsa.

E eu não poderia deixar que ela se afastasse. Tinha me vinculado a ela demais, de uma forma que não poderia mais ignorar.

Jane tinha razão quando disse que Bella me traria problemas. Agora eu não era mais o mesmo e isso estava óbvio.

Pelo menos em relação a ela, tudo estava diferente.

Agora eu ignorava o cheiro incrivelmente tentador do sangue dela, em vez de pensar em formas de bebê-lo.

Agora eu queria sua presença constante, em vez de matá-la e nunca mais vê-la.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas sabia que não podia mais ignorar Isabella Swan. Nunca mais.

Ouvi o barulho de saltos altos andando pela calçada irregular e parei de pensar automaticamente, fiquei rígido, em posição de ataque, pronto pra me alimentar.

**POV Bella**

Eu estava inquieta na cadeira de frente ao computador, terminando a redação que tinha sido passada pra casa no fim de semana.

Eu pensava que iria sair com o Edward durante o fim de semana, já que tínhamos nos aproximado bastante e tudo o mais.

Mas na sexta-feira, depois de Alice e Jasper reatarem, ele me disse que sairia durante o fim de semana, que tinha assuntos para resolver.

Tentei esconder meu desapontamento por isso, mas acho que ele percebeu, porque hoje de manhã ele ligou pra mim.

Flashback

- Alô? – atendi o telefone ainda sonolenta, mesmo já tendo acordado.

- _Bella?_

- Oi, Edward. – falei bocejando.

- _Tava dormindo?_

- Não, acordei faz um tempo já. To só deitada.

- _Hm. Escuta, eu realmente sinto muito não poder passar o fim de semana com você na Academia... Podíamos sair outro dia pra compensar?_

- Edward, nós não combinamos nada pro fim de semana. Você não precisa compensar nada. – eu falei.

- _Mesmo assim eu quero passar um tempo com você._ – ele disse.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido com a declaração dele e eu ralhei mentalmente comigo mesma por estar sendo tão idiota.

- Aí a coisa já muda.

- _Hm, que tal sairmos no sábado?_ – ele propôs.

- Claro.

- _Ótimo. Combinamos tudo durante a semana, preciso ir. Até mais, Bella._

- Até.

Fim do Flashback.

Agora aqui estava eu, imprimindo minha redação e imaginando onde diabos o Edward estava... E o mais importante: com quem ele estava.

Eu não conseguia me permitir pensar que Edward só estava interessado em mim.

Primeiro porque eu nem mesmo sabia se ele estava mesmo interessado em mim.

Segundo, porque ele era um cara obviamente lindo, e apesar da fama de assustador (eu ainda não via como ele pudesse ser assustador) a maioria das garotas babava por ele. Ele podia ter quem ele quisesse.

**POV Edward**

Seis humanos depois, meus olhos voltaram à cor dourada, e eu estava totalmente saciado.

Mas por algum motivo, Aro ainda não queria voltar.

- Estou avisando, Aro. Só fico aqui com um motivo muito bom. – falei, já impaciente.

- Príncipe, tenho a impressão que os humanos que lhe falei estão por aqui. Se nós virmos o que eles querem logo, poderemos saber como agir. – ele falou.

O olhei e concordei.

Continuamos andando pela cidade, procurando os dito-cujos que estariam interessados em nós.

Até que sentimos cheiro de vampiros.

Eu parei instintivamente, em posição de defesa. Jane e Alec pararam comigo e Aro também.

Não demorou muito para que dois nômades parassem à nossa frente e se apresentassem.

- Ora, ora... – falou o homem, cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos. – Não imaginava que teríamos vampiros por aqui.

O olhei atentamente e sua mente apenas refletia curiosidade.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei, endireitando a postura, o medalhão escondido pela camiseta ardendo no peito.

- Meu nome é James – o loiro se apresentou – E essa é Victoria.

Victoria tinha cabelos ruivo-alaranjados, cacheados e meio bagunçados selvagemente. Os olhos também eram vermelhos e ela me lembrava uma leoa.

Lendo a mente deles, decidi que era seguro nos apresentar.

- Eu sou Edward. Aro, Jane e Alec. – apresentei.

Imediatamente James pensou nos nossos sobrenomes. Ele me achava muito parecido com um tipo de vampiro que todos pensavam não existir mais.

Olhei Aro e ele entendeu.

- Nós somos os Volturi. Muito prazer. – ele acrescentou.

- Hm, Volturi... – Victoria refletiu, aliviada por dentro pelo sobrenome não começar com "C".

Reprimi um sorriso.

- O que fazem por essas bandas? – Aro perguntou.

- Somos nômades, mas decidimos parar em algum lugar por um tempo... – James explicou, ainda de olho em mim – Se vocês não se importarem...

- Podem ficar com a gente. – Aro concordou – Mas terão que seguir nossas regras. Eu sou o líder desse grupo e todos os que temos trabalham pra mim. Se concordarem com isso, podem ficar.

James e Victoria se olharam e James nos olhou, concordando.

- Claro. E em que consiste o "trabalho" de vocês? – ele perguntou.

Vi que seria uma longa conversa e resolvi me pronunciar.

- Que tal se tivermos essa conversa no castelo? Aqui, no meio dos humanos não é exatamente o melhor lugar para isso. – falei, olhando Aro.

- Claro, claro. – ele respondeu – Nos acompanham?

- Claro. – James falou.

Depois disso, eles nos seguiram até Forks, entrando no castelo silencioso que já começava a ser coberto pelos raios de sol.

Droga. Sol.

**POV Bella**

Acordei no domingo com uma luz forte no rosto. Me levantei meio incrédula e quando afastei as cortinas, lá estava ele: o sol.

Já passava das dez horas da manhã e ele brilhava forte no céu, as nuvens brancas como algodão não representavam nenhum perigo de chuva e entre elas, o céu azul deixava meu estado de espírito mais animado ainda.

Temerosa de que isso fosse uma miragem, liguei pro celular de Alice.

- Isinha!! – ela atendeu, alegre.

Eu dei uma risada fraquinha e logo falei.

- Bom dia Ali. Deixa só eu confirmar com você, porque não to acreditando: ta fazendo sol MESMO?

Ela deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha e respondeu animada.

- Está! Não é uma beleza? Que tal sairmos pra fazer alguma coisa? – ela sugeriu.

- Claro! Qualquer coisa que seja pra sentir esse sol! – falei, ainda olhando pela varanda do dormitório.

- Ótimo! Vou chamar Rose e você chame a Angela. Vamos todos nos divertir em algum lugar! – ela disse animada.

- Claro, Ali. Até mais. – me despedi.

Logo depois, liguei pra Angela, que concordou e disse que chamaria o Ben, seu agora namorado, para irem também.

Me estiquei e parei de olhar o sol pra tomar banho.

Um banho relaxante depois, me arrumei, colocando uma blusa fina de manga comprida. Resolvi pegar o casaco apenas por precaução, colocando-o na bolsa junto com meus pertences.

Assim que terminei de pentear o cabelo, ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Hey, Ang! – cumprimentei-a, saindo do dormitório.

- Hey, Isa! – ela devolveu o cumprimento também alegre.

Descemos o prédio comentando o fenômeno da natureza do dia. Quando saí do prédio, mal pude acreditar que eram raios de sol que batiam na minha pele, e não os usuais pingos de chuva.

Encontramos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett no estacionamento dos alunos, e fomos todos em direção a Port Angeles.

Quando chegamos lá, o mesmo sol brilhante nos saudou, e como já passava do meio-dia, achamos melhor almoçar em algum lugar antes de passear.

Alice já pensava em comprar, mas acalmamos a pulga prometendo fazer isso depois que curtíssemos o sol.

Passeamos pela orla da praia depois do almoço, sentindo o sol e olhando o mar, que também estava calmo, em conseqüência da companhia do sol.

Eu me senti tão feliz que até tive vontade de comprar com Alice depois do passeio.

Andamos pelas lojas próximas à praia e do centro de Port Angeles, pra curtir os resquícios de sol que ainda existiam. Em pouco tempo ele sumiria e viria a Lua, novamente.

Devo ter comprado muito, porque Alice estava tão empolgada e me mostrava tudo que via pela frente que eu pudesse gostar.

Devo admitir que ver a pulguinha pulando de um lado pro outro era engraçado e a energia dela meio que contagiava a gente.

No final do dia, quando o sol já tinha ido embora dando lugar às primeiras estrelas, sentamos numa pizzaria pra jantar e voltar pra Academia.

- Nem acredito que o fim de semana já acabou – Emmett se lamentou, cabisbaixo.

Rosalie riu e o abraçou.

- Por que o desespero, amor? – ela perguntou, doce.

- Porque amanhã tem prova de Matemática! – ele disse, com uma cara meio desesperada.

- Relaxa, Em. Vai ser fácil. – Jasper falou, passando o braço pelo ombro de Alice.

- Nós temos prova só na quarta, não é Ang? – Alice perguntou.

- É sim, Lice. – ela confirmou.

Ben tinha a abraçado pelo ombro também e cada casal se olhava com tanta ternura que me deu um pouco de náuseas... E inveja.

- Hm... Não me façam segurar vela, por favor. – falei.

Eles riram e Alice sorriu pra mim.

- Relaxa amiga. Um dia todos estaremos aqui novamente e ao seu lado estará Edward Volturi. – ela piscou.

Engasguei com o copo de água que estava bebendo e Rose teve que bater nas minhas costas pra eu desengasgar.

- O que? – perguntei, a voz tão fina que me delatou.

- Não adianta esconder mais, Isa. – ela continuou – Todos nós sabemos que você ta caidinha por ele...

Rose balançou a cabeça, acompanhada de Jasper e Emmett e até Angela e Ben concordaram com isso.

Eu ia retrucar, mas pela cara deles, vi que seria simplesmente impossível.

Suspirei derrotada e olhei Alice pelo canto do olho.

- Não sei se ele vai concordar em sentar comigo. – falei, ruborizando pelas palavras.

- É claro que vai! Ele é louco se não fizer isso! – ela me encorajou.

- A propósito, você sabe onde ele foi? Ouvi dizer que ele não estava na Academia esse fim de semana. – Emmett perguntou.

- Ele me disse que tinha que resolver umas coisas fora da cidade e só voltaria hoje à noite, bem tarde, pra Academia. – falei sem muita emoção.

- Ele é muito estranho. – Jasper comentou – Muito mesmo.

- O que me lembra... – falei – Como você conseguiu ajuda dele na parada da orquestra?

Jasper me olhou atônito e falou, sem graça.

- Na verdade, eu apenas pedi a ajuda dele pra conseguir a orquestra da escola. Isso é meio difícil, mas até o diretor tem medo dele e pra ele é moleza conseguir qualquer coisa por aqui. Não faço a mínima idéia do porque ele me ajudou, eu jurava que ele ia me dar um fora daqueles e sair andando. – ele disse.

- Ele nunca foi desse jeito que vocês falam comigo. – eu observei – Na verdade, ele era irritante e arrogante no começo, mas tenho a impressão que isso diminuiu.

- Hm... Às vezes me pergunto se ele tem algum segredo obscuro – Emmett falou, com uma cara tão séria e compenetrada que arrancou risadas.

- Eu também me pergunto isso, Em. – admiti, ficando momentaneamente séria, depois que paramos de rir.

O garçom chegou com nossas duas pizzas grandes e o refrigerante, saindo logo depois.

- ATACAR! – Emmett falou, pegando um pedaço de pizza e abocanhando.

Nós rimos e fizemos o mesmo, antes que ele acabasse seu pedaço e comesse os outros sozinho.

Não muito tempo depois, dois oficiais de polícia entraram na pizzaria e observaram tudo ao redor. Saíram fazendo perguntas em cada mesa, até que chegaram à nossa.

- Com licença... – um deles perguntou.

- Sim? – Jasper respondeu por nós.

- Por acaso vocês tem visto algo estranho nas redondezas? – ele perguntou.

- Hm, não. Mas estamos aqui a passeio, nós moramos em Forks. – Emmett respondeu.

- Hm, entendo. Sugiro que ao terminarem seu lanche, não se demorem muito por aqui. – ele alertou.

- Por que, o que houve? – perguntei.

- Ontem à noite encontramos mais de 30 cadáveres pelos becos e ruas daqui. Achamos que alguma gangue está à solta. – ele disse.

- Ou um serial killer. – o outro falou.

- É, mas o estranho em todos os crimes é que todas as vítimas tinham a maioria dos ossos quebrados e nenhuma gota de sangue no corpo. – o primeiro policial completou.

Isso foi o suficiente pra que nós arregalássemos os olhos.

- Quem poderia ter feito um horror desses? – Rose perguntou assustada.

- Ainda não sabemos moça. Mas quem quer que seja, é perigoso sair à noite. Pode ser que encontre com a coisa que matou essas pessoas. – o segundo policial falou.

- Por isso pedimos que tomem cuidado. E qualquer coisa suspeita, por favor, informem ao nosso departamento de polícia. – o primeiro acrescentou.

- Claro, se virmos qualquer coisa suspeita, avisaremos. – Jasper completou.

Os policiais agradeceram e foram embora.

Ninguém falou nada na mesa, mas o medo da notícia deixou todos nós meio paralisados.

Depois de comer e pagar a conta, não precisamos conversar pra saber aonde ir.

Nos apertamos no jipe de Emmett e voltamos pra Forks, o mais rápido possível.

Uma hora e meia depois, estávamos no dormitório de Alice, conversando sobre o ocorrido em Port Angeles.

Alice e Rose tinham medo que a tal gangue chegasse a Forks, medo de que o que quer que fosse continuasse agindo assim.

Depois de muito remoer o assunto, eu, Angela e Ben, nos despedimos, indo aos nossos dormitórios. Emmett, Jasper e Rose fizeram o mesmo.

Eu e Angela subimos pelo elevador em silêncio, até o nosso andar.

- Boa noite, Isa. – ela falou, quando cheguei à porta do meu quarto.

- Boa noite, Ang. Até amanhã. – eu disse entrando no quarto.

Quando acendi a luz, tomei um susto.

Havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas enorme em cima da minha cama.

Pisquei e tentei me lembrar se tinha deixado a porta aberta.

Não, tudo tinha ficado muito bem trancado!

Curiosa, fui até o buquê e abri o cartão.

_Desculpe não ter passado o fim de semana com você.  
Compensarei na sexta-feira, se me der a honra de me acompanhar em um jantar.  
Espero a resposta amanhã._

_E._

Quase caí pra trás ao ver o "E" elegante escrito no final do cartão.

Edward me mandando flores e me convidando pra jantar?

Era insano, mas meu coração batia rápido demais, me deixando zonza e com uma sensação de ansiedade que não era nem um pouco normal.

Me sentei e admirei o buquê que repousava na cama, esperando que meu coração voltasse ao normal.

Quando me recuperei, pensei numa coisa que não tinha vindo à cabeça ainda.

Como diabos ele tinha entrado aqui pra deixar o buquê?!


	11. Baseball

**Capítulo 11**

**POV Edward**

Profundamente irritado, bati a porta do meu quarto e me joguei na cama, encarando o teto e tentando me acalmar.

Aquele James não tinha nem dez horas que estava por aqui e já tinha conseguido me tirar do sério.

Era arrogante, metido e auto-suficiente, se achando melhor que todos aqui.

Pelo menos ele obedecia Aro. O "líder".

Grande piada.

Aro nunca foi o líder desse bando de vampiros por aqui. Sempre fui eu! Sempre!

Levantei bruscamente e fui até a varanda, encarando a floresta escura, a cor prateada da lua reluzindo nas folhas das árvores.

Respirei fundo e expirei várias vezes, tentando me acalmar.

Estava com uma necessidade insana de ver Bella logo, e pretendia ir até seu quarto vê-la dormir.

Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso essa noite e por dois motivos.

O primeiro era que eu estava nervoso e inquieto demais para vê-la. Se eu fizesse a burrada de ir até seu dormitório poderia fazer algo do qual me arrependeria depois.

E o segundo era que James estava excessivamente curioso comigo e estava me rondando pelo castelo. Ele jurava que se escondia bem, mas meu dom de ler mentes me ajudava nessa.

Eu sempre sabia onde ele estava rastreando seus pensamentos.

Ele tinha ficado meio chocado por eu, Jane e Alec freqüentarmos uma escola para humanos e mais chocado ainda pela a dita escola ser tão perto do castelo.

Ele não entendia como era bom saber o que os humanos pensavam, como agiam em determinadas situações.

Eu sei que era doentio de minha parte, mas eu também adorava descobrir suas piores fraquezas pra depois me aproveitar disso.

Fiquei perdido em pensamentos até que o dia nasceu.

Por sorte, o sol não apareceu e eu poderia ir para a aula. Achei irônico o fato de eu querer ir para a aula, mas sabia que o motivo não tinha nada a ver com o aprendizado.

Saí do quarto e encontrei com Jane e Alec nas escadas, já vestidos com o uniforme ridículo da Academia.

Saímos do castelo, mas antes que pudéssemos nos embrenhar pela floresta, James apareceu.

- Boa aula. – ele disse debochado.

O ignorei e continuei meu caminho.

- Se eu fosse você, não o provocaria. – ouvi Alec dizer e logo após me seguir com Jane.

James entrou novamente no castelo e nos deixou em paz.

- Esse cara ta me dando nos nervos. – falei enquanto desviava das árvores na minha corridinha matinal.

- Você não pode mostrar que ele te afeta, Edward. – Alec falou – Ele se vangloria por isso.

- Aposto como ele desconfia que você é um... – Jane começou.

- Não diga. – interrompi Jane antes que ela dissesse meu sobrenome alto demais.

- Desculpe. – ela disse, enquanto diminuíamos a velocidade, chegando à Academia.

- Agora, mais do que nunca, vocês precisam manter meu sobrenome em segredo. Não me chamem mais de príncipe, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu não confio nele. E não pretendo me revelar tão cedo. – falei.

- Ok. – os dois disseram.

- Agora, vamos. – eu disse, entrando no prédio na velocidade humana.

**POV Bella**

Edward não estava no refeitório na manhã de segunda. Isso me deixou meio mal, mas fiz meu caminho normalmente até a sala de aula. Alice matracava sobre as compras do dia anterior e Angela só ouvia. Eu fingia estar andando com elas.

Quando entramos na sala, meu coração pulou na caixa torácica.

Lá estava ele, sentado com a cabeça baixa, mexendo com a caneta distraidamente, com uma expressão pensativa e furiosa.

Pensei em ir até ele e lhe dar um susto, mas quando me aproximei, ele levantou a vista.

Quando me viu, a fúria que eu pensei ter visto não estava lá e ele sorriu.

- Olá, Bella. – ele cumprimentou, os olhos dourados faiscando.

- Olá, Edward. – devolvi, me sentando.

Virei-me para ele e comecei.

- Obrigada pelas flores. São lindas.

- De nada. Que bom que gostou. – ele disse, deixando no ar a pergunta que fizera no cartão.

- E eu vou adorar jantar com você na sexta. – completei, me virando pra frente.

Consegui ver o sorriso torto que ele deu ao ouvir minha resposta, mas o professor já tinha entrado e eu só poderia conversar com ele depois.

Maldita vida acadêmica!

No horário do almoço, Edward deu uma desculpa qualquer que precisava resolver um assunto no telefone e iria rapidinho até o seu dormitório.

Fui para o refeitório encucada e quando cheguei lá comecei a me perguntar se ele sequer comia.

Não me lembrava de tê-lo visto comendo nenhuma única vez.

Talvez ele não gostasse da comida daqui e comesse no próprio dormitório, já que a comida do refeitório não era obrigatória e cada mini-apartamento tinha uma cozinha minúscula à disposição.

A maioria dos alunos preferia comer o que a Academia servia, mas me perguntei se Edward faria o mesmo.

Deixei pra conferir esse detalhe na sexta e almocei com as meninas.

Sentia-me cada vez pior com relação a minha nova posição de candelabro na mesa, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer... Por enquanto.

Alice, Rosalie e Angela percebiam meu desconforto com o trio de casais e faziam o máximo possível para o clima não ficar romântico demais, pra que eu não me sentisse por fora.

Andando de volta à sala de aula, percebi como estava sendo estúpida.

Desde quando eu me importava com isso?

Quando entrei na sala, soube o motivo.

Desde que eu conhecera Edward Volturi. Ou seja lá qual era o nome verdadeiro dele.

Isso era totalmente insano, mas eu não podia negar mais.

Eu estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

E eu me odiava por isso.

Sentei na minha cadeira em frente a de Edward e suspirei.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

Não me virei para responder e não proferi uma palavra. Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Bella, eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que algo te incomoda. – ele insistiu, a voz um pouco mais autoritária.

- Não é nada, Edward. Deixa pra lá. – eu falei.

Ele começou a retrucar, mas o professor chegou pedindo silêncio. Pensei ter ouvido um praguejar baixo vindo de Edward, mas não tinha certeza.

Na Educação Física, me lembrei de algo que não o tinha perguntado e quando nos posicionamos em dupla para o último dia de tênis, decidi perguntar.

- Edward, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você me responderia sinceramente?

- Depende da pergunta. – ele sorriu torto.

Entortei a cara, mas resolvi arriscar.

- Como você deixou aquelas flores no meu quarto?

Ele me olhou com um sorriso enviesado e respondeu com os olhos brincalhões.

- Não digo.

- Ah, qual é, é meu quarto! – insisti.

- Calma, Bella. Eu não peguei nada do seu quarto e muito menos fucei suas coisas. Apenas entrei e deixei as flores, não precisa se preocupar. – ele piscou.

Continuei emburrada por isso durante as duas primeiras partidas, até que ele suspirou.

- Bella, você está zangada comigo? – perguntou, enquanto nosso adversário mudava.

- Não, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber. – falei, olhando para baixo e numa voz que achei mimada demais.

Ele riu um pouco e puxou meu queixo para que eu o encarasse.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele pediu – Apenas confie em mim.

Os olhos dele ardiam e eu não pude fazer outra coisa senão concordar com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e tirou a mão fria do meu queixo, voltando os olhos para nossos adversários.

No fim da aula, ele se despediu dizendo que me ligava à noite.

Alice veio imediatamente para perto de mim quando ele se afastou.

- Isa! – ela chamou – Uau! Pensei que o Edward não ia deixar você nunca mais.

Ela riu com a própria piada, mas minha mente sorriu com a idéia.

Balancei a cabeça descrente por ter pensado na possibilidade e marchei com Angela e Alice para os dormitórios.

Emmett nos parou no meio do caminho chamando para o primeiro jogo de baseball da temporada, no campo coberto por trás do ginásio, naquela noite.

Achei uma boa sair de dentro do quarto e depois do jantar, nos arrumamos e fomos ver o jogo de baseball.

Já no campo minúsculo de baseball, nos sentamos na última fileira das arquibancadas cobertas.

Suspirei tardiamente por lembrar que não convidara Edward para a partida.

- Chamou o Edward? – Alice me perguntou.

- Não. – confessei.

- Devia chamar. Ainda dá tempo. – ela disse, encorajando-me estendendo seu próprio celular.

Eu olhei o aparelho e pensei nos prós e contras. Derrotada, afastei o celular de Alice.

Ela me olhou confusa, mas entendeu quando peguei meu próprio celular e disquei o número salvo na agenda.

- _Bella?_ – a voz de Edward ecoou do outro lado, surpresa.

- Pela primeira vez é você que atende ao telefone primeiro e não outra garota... – observei.

A risada baixa e rouca dele ecoou.

- _Isso é porque não existe outra garota, Bella. As que falaram com você são parentes que ficam me enchendo o saco._ – ele disse.

Considerei por um momento.

- Ok.

- _Mas me diga, por que ligou?_

- Você não queria? Está ocupado? – fiquei anormalmente preocupada.

- _Não, eu adorei a surpresa. Mas estou curioso._ – ele se apressou em responder.

- Hm. Então... Você vai pro jogo de baseball? – perguntei direto.

- _Deveria?_ – ele riu.

- Hm, não sei. – eu disse insegura – Eu estou aqui e só queria saber.

- _Hm, você vai assistir ao jogo?_ – ele agora parecia mais interessado ou eu que estava alucinando?

- Essa é a idéia. – falei rindo nervosa e me odiando logo depois.

- _Hm... Então estarei aí em dez minutos. Onde, exatamente, você está? Não quero ficar procurando o estádio todo, sabe._ – ele riu.

Eu sorri involuntariamente com a disposição dele em vir de última hora e me apressei em ver qual arquibancada estava sentada.

- Hm, estou na arquibancada C, com o pessoal. – eu disse.

- _Chego já aí._ – ele disse e desligamos.

Suspirei e quando percebi, Angela, Alice e Rosalie me olhavam com olhares e sorrisos divertidos.

- Vocês estavam ouvindo? – perguntei.

- Claro. – Alice piscou – Não se preocupe, não falaremos nada.

Eu a olhei incrédula.

- Toma isso – ela me estendeu a bolsa – Coloca do seu lado e guarda o lugar dele.

Não podia negar nada a Alice e nesse caso, eu não queria negar.

Peguei a bolsa e coloquei do meu lado, ignorando as batidas descompassadas do meu coração.

Cinco minutos depois o jogo começou, mas eu não conseguia distinguir muitos lances.

Apesar de adorar baseball, minha mente estava longe.

Reconheci o capitão do nosso time. O tal do Alex que tinha tentado dar em cima de mim e levado um soco meu. Sorri com a lembrança.

O time até que jogava bem, não era nenhuma vergonha. Mas o time adversário era tão bom quanto e ninguém tinha aberto o placar ainda.

Tentei não olhar para a entrada do mini estádio o tempo todo.

Acho que consegui porque quando menos esperei, lá estava ele, subindo as escadas laterais da nossa arquibancada, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Sorri quando seu olhar encontrou o meu e tirei a bolsa de Alice, colocando no colo.

Ele sorriu mais e sentou do meu lado.

A bolsa foi arrancada de mim e vi pelo canto do olho Alice tentando disfarçar que não estava prestando atenção em nós.

- Oi. – ele disse, a voz rouca e aveludada tão sexy que pensei que ia babar.

- Oi. – falei timidamente.

Recomponha-se, Isabella! Você não é tímida!

- Então, como estamos? – ele perguntou olhando para o campo e se surpreendendo. – Nenhum ponto ainda?

- Não. O time adversário é tão bom quanto o nosso. – eu observei, desviando meus olhos dos dele.

- Isso não é desculpa. Aposto que não estão jogando tão bem assim – vi pelo canto do olho ele contorcer o rosto em desaprovação.

Eu ri um pouco e continuei vendo o jogo. Não prestei atenção a nenhum lance.

Num momento que eu não vi, meu joelho encostou na perna de Edward.

Apesar do tecido de nossas calças jeans, pude sentir o gelo da pele dele. Mas isso não me fez recuar. Eu senti uma descarga elétrica e fiquei momentaneamente sem ar.

Edward não moveu a perna. Moveu o braço. E o colocou no meu ombro, me puxando levemente pra mais perto dele.

Quando consegui mover o rosto para olhá-lo, ele não olhava o jogo mais. Olhava a mim.

Os olhos dourado-hipnóticos dele me encaravam com tanta intensidade que me senti mole. Minhas pálpebras começaram a fechar e eu inclinei o rosto na direção dele, inconscientemente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – o grito enlouquecido da torcida me deu um susto dos grandes, me fazendo pular pra longe de Edward.

Quando consegui me concentrar o bastante, percebi que o jogo tinha acabado e nosso time tinha ganhado.

Alice era a fonte maior de gritos que eu já vira na vida. Ela gritava e pulava, abraçando qualquer um que a olhasse. Decidi não olhar mais pra ela.

Vi Edward sorrindo pra mim.

- Ganhamos! – eu disse.

- Parece que sim – ele riu. – Vamos.

Ele se levantou e me puxou junto com ele.

- Ei, tenho que avisar as meninas. – eu disse.

- Oh, claro. – ele disse, soltando minha mão.

- Alice, to indo com o Edward, ta? Até depois. – eu disse, meio gritando, no ouvido dela.

- AAAAAAAAH! – ela me abraçou – Ganhaaaaaaaamos! – ela me apertou – Ok, vai lá. Nos falamos depois.

E depois se virou e continuou gritando, se jogando no colo de Jasper.

Eu ri com a mudança súbita e me virei, encontrando um Edward sorridente e muito lindo.

Foco, Isabella.

Descemos a escadas rápido e quando chegamos lá embaixo, vi ao longe uma barraca de cachorro-quente.

- Quer cachorro-quente? – Edward ofereceu.

- Hm. Quero, obrigada. – falei.

- Volto já, me espere aqui. – ele disse e saiu andando em direção à barraquinha.

Quando menos esperei, senti algo muito forte me segurando.

Olhei assustada e vi um dos jogadores do time me segurando. Ele era grande como Emmett (um pouco menor) e não era assustador. Mas tinha uma força desgraçada.

- Ei! Me solta! – eu disse.

Ele me arrastou por um corredor estreito e pouco iluminado, e me soltou, ficando parado bloqueando a passagem de volta.

Olhando pra frente, vi Alex me olhando sorridente.

- Ora, ora. Quem encontramos aqui. – ele disse e me imprensou contra a parede – E agora, quem é a durona?

Os amigos dele riam enquanto eu olhava-o completamente surpresa.

- Me solta, seu idiota. – eu cuspi as palavras.

- Não solto não. Você vai receber na mesma moeda. E ainda pior. – ele disse.

O grandalhão saiu da posição de segurança e me segurou de novo, colocando uma das mãos na minha boca, cobrindo-a.

Eu ia gritar, espernear, bater neles... Mas o cara era grande e forte demais e me segurou de um jeito que eu não tive como mexer um único músculo.

Alex me olhou e mordeu os lábios, se aproximando.

Eu urrava contra a mão grande do idiota musculoso enquanto Alex vinha.

Ele me deu um soco na barriga, igual ao que eu tinha dado.

- Pronto, dívida paga. Agora vem a diversão. – ele disse, abrindo meu casaco e arrancando-o de uma vez só, me deixando só com a blusa de alça fina e semi-transparente.

Percebi tarde demais que ele queria mais do que vingança.

Aterrorizada como nunca e totalmente impotente, me vi como vítima pela primeira vez. E vítima de algo que eu temia mais do que tudo.

Eu esperei ele começar a me estuprar de olhos fechados, mas nada aconteceu.

Quando abri os olhos, Edward segurava Alex pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos, suspendendo-o.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ele urrou, a voz totalmente descontrolada.

Eles estavam de lado pra mim e eu consegui ver o medo estampado no rosto de Alex e a fúria insana e homicida nos olhos repentinamente negros de Edward.

Senti o aperto em volta de mim afrouxar e vi que o grandalhão se preparava pra fugir.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Alex estava jogado no chão com o nariz quebrado e Edward olhava por trás de mim para o grandalhão. Ele também bateu no grandalhão, que pra minha surpresa, também caiu no chão com a pancada, levando de brinde o nariz quebrado.

Edward olhou Alex ainda furioso.

- Se você tentar chegar perto dela mais uma única vez, **eu juro que ****mato você**. – ele disse.

Naquela hora, não era Edward quem falava. A voz dele tinha um timbre totalmente diferente. Era mais séria, mais autoritária, mais grave, mais furiosa e homicida. Era assustadora do tipo a arrepiar todos os pêlos do corpo e te deixar paralisado de medo.

Alex engoliu seco e Edward pegou meu casaco do chão, me cobrindo e me puxando pra fora do corredor escuro, ainda com a expressão homicida no rosto.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, a voz agora do Edward que eu conhecia, suave e preocupada, apesar da expressão furiosa.

Balancei a cabeça fracamente, percebendo só agora que estava travada pelo pânico antecipado.

O estádio já estava praticamente vazio e eu tremia, de frio e de medo.

Edward tirou o casaco dos meus ombros e o vestiu em mim, já que eu não tinha movido um único músculo para isso.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele disse e praticamente me arrastou pra fora.

Não consegui falar uma palavra.

Até que vi que Edward tinha me levado até a pequena clareira com o riacho de antes.

Ele me sentou na grama e eu suspirei fechando os olhos.

- Bella, você está bem? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

Eu inclinei a cabeça e a encostei no ombro dele, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Agora estou, obrigada. – eu disse fracamente.

Ele não respondeu, mas me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Ficamos lá por um bom tempo, sem falar nada, até que eu bocejei.

Ele riu e disse que eu precisava dormir e me acompanhou até a porta do meu dormitório.

Eu entrei no quarto e me despedi dele, dormindo muito rápido logo depois.

**POV Edward**

Minha vontade era torturar o Finnegan até que ele implorasse a morte e depois continuar torturando-o e matá-lo da pior forma possível, quebrando todos os ossos do corpo dele lentamente, até arrancar sua cabeça fora.

Nunca odiei humano nenhum em particular, mas esse despertara em mim o ódio mais puro e mortal que poderia existir.

O simples fato de ter ouvido seus pensamentos grotescos, nojentos e vitoriosos enquanto eu comprava o lanche de Bella me fez tremer de raiva e eu pensei que explodiria.

Quando a vi presa ao capacho do covarde, apenas com uma blusa fina que não cobria praticamente nada, meu sangue congelado ferveu como se estivesse sendo aquecido por uma fornalha de 10.000 graus.

Não sei como controlei minha força quando o suspendi pelo pescoço. Não sei como não o matei ali mesmo. Não sei como consegui apenas quebrar o nariz dele.

O fato de que Bella ainda estava lá, provavelmente em perigo e em choque, já que ela manteve os olhos fechados, deve ter sido o motivo para não me fazer matar o infeliz naquele momento.

Mas agora aqui estava eu, sozinho após ter deixado Bella segura no seu dormitório.

Eu poderia facilmente encontrar o cretino e seus amigos e aniquilá-los agora mesmo.

Claro que minha vingança só seria completa quando eu os levasse até o castelo e realizasse todos os tipos de tortura possíveis e impossíveis que eles pudessem aguentar. Por que que graça teria eu torturá-los e eles acabarem morrendo na tortura? Eles tinham que aguentar todas elas, sofrer e implorar a morte com cada fibra do seu ser, era isso que eles mereciam.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso.

Levá-los ao castelo implicaria a exposição à minha espécie. E a exposição levaria a morte dos canalhas.

Não que eles não merecessem. Mas a morte deles certamente daria aos humanos o que pensar.

E nós precisávamos ser discretos e não cometer erros.

Respirei fundo, ainda sentindo o aroma de Bella que tinha impregnado meu casaco. A queimação foi bem-vinda, já tinha me acostumado.

Mas eu precisava sair dali antes que enlouquecesse com a idéia tentadora de matar uns humanos nojentos.

Voltei rápido para o castelo e me surpreendi ao ver que todos os vampiros que moravam ali me esperavam no grande saguão de entrada, em um círculo.

- Até que enfim chegou, Edward. – Jane ironizou – Estávamos esperando você.

Na mente de todos eles, percebi que me esperavam para uma reunião comum. Quase bufei de impaciência, mas eu realmente precisava me distrair e aquela era a forma perfeita.

Alec percebeu minha fúria homicida mais rápido que os outros e me lançou um olhar curioso, especulativo. Nada falei.

Apenas andei e me sentei no meu lugar, ao lado de Aro, que fingia ser o verdadeiro líder do grupo.

- Antes eu gostaria de saber... Quem convocou a reunião? – perguntei.

- James. – Aro respondeu – Ele quer saber os pontos exatos de nossa investigação e de nossas atividades. Achei que o correto seria fazer isso com todos presentes, incluindo você – ele me olhou sugestivamente.

Daquele grupo, apenas Aro, Jane, Alec, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Caius, Marcus, Felix e Demetri sabiam minha verdadeira identidade e estavam atentos a cada movimento meu. Qualquer ordem silenciosa minha eles teriam que executar. James e Victoria tinham sido proibidos de saber sobre isso.

Acenei a cabeça concordando e James me olhou curioso. Ele ainda não acreditava na história que eu era apenas um serviçal de Aro, um mero empregado.

Ele estava certo, claro. Mas eu não confiava nele. Ele não podia saber a verdade.

- Antes de tudo – James começou – Eu queria saber quais as informações que vocês tem sobre um boato que eu ouvi nos últimos anos.

- Que boato? – Jane perguntou.

- De que ainda existe um Cullen vivo. – ele disse.

Estremeci internamente. Ele realmente sabia da existência do boato.

Todos nos olhamos e eu resolvi falar.

- Tudo que sabemos é que se existe mesmo um Cullen vivo, ele deve estar muito bem escondido. – eu disse – O que, é claro, são apenas suposições.

Ele acenou a cabeça e aceitou, momentaneamente.

Depois disso Aro começou a explicar como agíamos por aqui. Como caçávamos e todas as perguntas de James e Victoria.

James não aceitou minha resposta sobre os Cullen e por isso voltou a perguntar várias vezes, tirando toda a minha paciência.

Quando, finalmente, Victoria o convenceu de que nossas respostas eram verdadeiras, os dois se retiraram, indo até a cidade escura para caçar.

Quando eles se afastaram do castelo, chamei Felix e Demetri.

- Sigam-nos. E me digam tudo que fizerem depois. Não deixem que eles percebam.

Eles acenaram e saíram.

- Não confio nesses dois. – sibilei.

- Nem eu – Jane acrescentou – Temos que ficar de olho neles.

- E se eles descobrirem a verdade? – Alec especulou.

- Iremos eliminá-los. – eu disse simplesmente, me levantando.

- Mas eles são fortes, Edward. São rápidos e ágeis. Mesmo em maior número nós podemos ter uma certa desvantagem. – Aro observou.

Soltei uma risada de descrença. Tirei meu medalhão de dentro da camiseta e o mostrei.

Aro, Jane e Alec se retraíram ao ver o brilho dourado do medalhão, que eu tinha no pescoço desde que nascera.

- Esqueceu _com quem_ está falando, Aro? – perguntei debochado – Esse medalhão não está no meu pescoço há tanto tempo a toa. Acredite em mim, se James fizer algo para arruinar meus planos, eu o faço virar cinzas.

Coloquei o medalhão de volta no lugar e marchei rumo ao meu quarto.


	12. Costumo cumprir minhas promessas

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Bella**

Acordei com a luz do sol batendo à janela. Sorri e me levantei, olhando as nuvens pequenas e brancas como algodão, dando o maior espaço possível ao Sol.

Tomei um banho totalmente relaxante e me vesti para a aula, quase esquecendo do acontecimento do dia anterior.

Pra falar a verdade, eu lembrei apenas porque vi a roupa que tinha usado no jogo, pendurada na cadeira da minha escrivaninha.

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu com a lembrança.

Eu poderia ser durona e até cabeça-dura na maioria das vezes. Podia bater em meninos, brigar com qualquer um, mas se tinha uma coisa da qual eu morria de medo era de ser atacada e estuprada, não interessa por quem.

Ontem isso quase aconteceu comigo, e me lembrei feliz que Edward tinha me livrado daquela roubada bem rápido.

Peguei minhas coisas rapidamente e saí do quarto, correndo para pegar o elevador que já se fechava, com Angela dentro.

- Hey Ang! – falei, assim que estávamos no elevador.

- Oi Isa. Gostou do jogo de ontem? – ela perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Na verdade, não prestei muita atenção – admiti.

Ela riu.

- Eu percebi. E você por acaso saiu com o Edward depois? – ela perguntou.

Eu fiquei meio quente nessa hora.

- Na verdade ele só me trouxe até o apartamento. – eu desconversei.

Na verdade, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Me sentia desconfortável em pensar nas reações de quem soubesse.

- Que pena... – ela disse.

- É, mas nós temos um jantar na sexta, eu acho. – eu disse, um pouco animada demais.

- Isso é ótimo! – ela vibrou, ao mesmo tempo que o elevador se abria.

Fomos discutindo sobre meu jantar com o Edward até o refeitório, e quando Alice nos viu e percebeu o rumo da conversa, começou a pular insistentemente e me pedir todos os detalhes.

Já estávamos na fila para pegar nosso café-da-manhã quando eu perdi a paciência.

- Alice, eu já te disse que não tem detalhe nenhum pra contar! Poxa! Meu jantar com o Edward é só na sexta-feira! – eu disse, um pouco alto demais.

Alex Finnegan e seus comparsas nojentos estavam um pouco à frente de nós, pegando suas bandejas. Eles me olharam e eu percebi o esparadrapo no nariz deles, obra de Edward.

Mesmo sabendo que provavelmente eles não fariam nada aqui comigo, eu gelei quando encontrei o olhar furioso de Alex sobre mim.

Acho que fiquei congelada no lugar, ouvindo apenas Alice me chamando, sem conseguir responder nada de volta. Alex pareceu querer vir falar comigo, mas desistiu e saiu andando com seus amigos.

- ISABELLA! – Alice gritou.

- Oi?! – respondi finalmente, saindo do transe.

- Pensei que tinha entrado em um colapso! – ela disse – O que aconteceu?

- Nada não Alice – eu disse, tremendo um pouco ao relembrar as cenas do dia anterior.

Pegamos nosso café-da-manhã, Alice ainda desconfiada da minha atitude.

Sentei à mesa e percorri os olhos pelo refeitório, procurando-o, inconscientemente.

Ele não tinha chegado ainda e nem seus "irmãos".

Suspirei meio decepcionada e comecei a comer.

Passou-se a manhã inteira e Edward não apareceu na escola. Comecei a ficar preocupada e liguei pro celular dele, no intervalo do almoço.

A única coisa que ouvi de volta foi o som da sua voz aveludada e fria na caixa postal.

_Você ligou para Edward Volturi. No momento não posso atender, deixe o recado e eu respondo se tiver vontade depois. Se por acaso não tiver, azar o seu, perdeu seu tempo e seu dinheiro._

- Edward, sou eu. Hm, não vou nem comentar essa mensagem na caixa postal... – eu disse, meio rindo – Só to ligando pra saber se você está bem e porque não veio à escola hoje. Me liga assim que puder, ta bem? To preocupada.

Quando desliguei, percebi o quão emocionalmente instável eu estava. Também percebi que era assim só porque era com ele.

Depois do almoço, as aulas passaram e nada dele aparecer.

Na hora da Educação Física, o treinador anunciou o novo esporte: natação.

Ótimo. Era um esporte legal, dava pra refrescar e relaxar a mente.

E eu realmente precisava relaxar.

Colocamos as roupas de banho e subimos até o 2º andar do ginásio, onde existiam três piscinas de tamanho olímpico, enormes e com as águas límpidas como cristal.

O teto do ginásio era de vidro, já que era o último andar e por causa disso podia-se ver o sol brilhante e convidativo lá fora.

O professor aproveitou e abriu o teto, que eu fiquei impressionada de poder ser aberto.

O sol invadiu as piscinas e nós começamos a ouvir as instruções.

- Alice... - chamei baixinho.

- Quê?

- Er... O Edward... hm... - eu não sabia exatamente o que perguntar.

- Ele não aparece em dias de sol, Isa. Nunca. Ninguém sabe porquê. - ela explicou, sorrindo.

É, pelo menos ela entendeu onde eu queria chegar.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção às instruções do professor.

**POV Edward**

Maldito sol!

Por que resolve aparecer nos momentos mais infelizes da existência?!

Logo hoje que eu tinha planejado ficar o tempo todo de olho em Bella, pra que James nem chegasse perto dela. Eu tinha maus pressentimentos quanto a isso, mas não podia fazer nada no momento.

O bom da história era que, se _eu_ não podia sair ao sol, ele muito menos.

No intervalo pro almoço, Bella me ligou.

Resolvi deixar cair na caixa postal, assim minha desculpa depois seria mais convincente.

Depois de ouvir que ela estava preocupada comigo, me senti um pouco culpado por não contar a ela a verdade sobre mim.

Balancei a cabeça veementemente contra esse pensamento.

Isabella não poderia, nunca, saber quem eu sou. Nunca. Pro bem e segurança dela.

Passei o resto do dia no quarto, vendo cada segundo passar lentamente enquanto esperava o sol se por.

**POV Bella**

No jantar, eu já estava impaciente por Edward não ter respondido minha mensagem.

Meu humor tinha começado a ficar irritado e eu não podia fazer nada pra controlá-lo, infelizmente.

Sentei-me à mesa do refeitório com meu mini-prato de lasanha e comecei a comer, sem me importar com os olhares de Alice, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie. Eles sabiam o porquê do meu mau humor e eu não ia responder de novo se perguntassem.

Quando já estava terminando meu jantar, meu celular vibrou no bolso.

Suspirei impaciente e atendi sem olhar no visor.

- Alô? – falei seca e azeda.

- _Hm, vejo que alguém está de mau humor hoje..._ – a voz límpida e clara como cristal ecoou.

- Edward! – falei, um pouco animada demais eu acho, porque todo mundo na mesa começou a rir.

Ignorei eles e percebi que Edward também ria, discretamente, no telefone.

- _Uau, que humor instável._ – ele riu.

- Para com isso! – ralhei, não conseguindo ser tão séria assim.

- _Tudo bem, eu paro. Hm, você ligou pra mim?_

- Liguei. Por que não veio à aula hoje?

- _Acordei meio doente..._ – ele disse.

Não me convenci nenhum pouco.

- Você não parece doente. – falei.

Ele suspirou.

- _Que seja, eu só não pude ir hoje, Bella._ – ele disse.

- Hm. Vem amanhã? – perguntei.

- _Se não estiver fazendo sol..._

- E por que só se não estiver fazendo sol?

- _Digamos... que eu tenho alergia a sol._ – ele disse, rindo no final.

Nem me dei o trabalho de repetir isso. Ele provavelmente queria zuar com a minha cara.

- Hm. Ok. – falei simplesmente.

- _Ta sozinha?_

- To no refeitório jantando. Você vem?

- _Não, jantei aqui mesmo._

- Hm...

- _Bella, aquele palerma do Finnegan chegou perto de você hoje?_ – ele perguntou, uma raiva súbita tomando sua voz.

- No café-da-manhã ele tava um pouco na minha frente na fila, mas isso foi o mais perto que ele chegou... Por quê? – eu disse, a voz baixa pra que ninguém ouvisse.

- _Porque eu falei sério quando disse que o mataria se ele chegasse perto de você. E eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas._ – novamente a voz furiosa do Edward que eu tinha visto ontem apareceu.

Engoli seco e antes que eu pudesse falar mais, ele completou.

- _Nos vemos amanhã, Bella. Preciso desligar._

- Boa noite... – falei sussurrando.

- _Boa noite._ – ele disse e desligou.

Coloquei o celular no bolso e voltei minha atenção a conversa da mesa.

**POV Edward**

O resto da semana foi nublado. E graças a isso eu pude ir à escola e acompanhar Bella.

Toda a Academia já desconfiava de haver algo entre nós e cada mísero humano que vivia ali me atormentava com pensamentos.

Bella continuava a mesma garota durona de sempre... na frente dos outros.

Comigo ela era tão doce e delicada que eu arriscaria dizer que estava apaixonada por mim.

O que era bem provável e me deixaria muito feliz, já que na última semana eu tinha realmente percebido que com ela a coisa era muito mais do que uma diversão por algum tempo, ou mesmo um lanche.

Bella era diferente em tudo, e tinha um temperamento às vezes muito parecido com o meu, o que só a fazia mais atraente aos meus olhos.

Já era sexta-feira e eu tinha acabado de chegar ao castelo, vindo da Academia.

Eu e Bella íamos jantar hoje e eu pretendia falar mais sobre mim, de uma forma que ela pudesse saber e entender. Um estranho sentimento, a estranha vontade de querer que ela me conhecesse me dominava nos últimos dias e eu ia saciar essa vontade hoje.

Estava me arrumando quando ouvi pensamentos.

Sorri com o rumo que eles tomavam e quando ouvi as batidas na porta, deixei que a pessoa entrasse.

- Edward? – Jane chamou, meio acanhada.

Eu apenas continuei o que estava fazendo, arrumando minha camisa de linho no lugar, enquanto ela falava.

- Pode falar.

- Eu sei que você vai se encontrar com a Isabella. – ela começou, falando baixo – E eu sinceramente desisto de lhe impedir.

A olhei como se isso fosse surpresa pra mim.

- Você é o príncipe daqui, tem o direito de fazer o que bem entende. E... Eu percebi que você é diferente com ela. – ela abaixou a cabeça e falou mais baixo ainda – E eu prometi a seus pais que faria todo o possível pra você fosse feliz, não interessando o que o deixasse feliz.

Dessa vez eu realmente me surpreendi.

- Desde quando você tem promessa com meus pais? – perguntei.

- Desde que eles morreram Edward. Sempre tivemos. Eu, Aro, Alec, Marcus e Caius. – ela revelou – Bom, vou deixar você terminar de se arrumar.

Dizendo isso ela virou as costas e saiu do meu quarto, me deixando totalmente aparvalhado. Olhei pro reflexo no espelho, minha pele pálida parecia mais pálida ainda, e minha expressão de choque era adequada.

Há séculos eu não falava nem ouvia falar dos meus pais. O choque dessa revelação me pegou tão desprevenido que só percebi a hora quando vi que estava atrasado.

Terminei de me arrumar rápido e saí do castelo, correndo pela floresta até o dormitório de Bella.

Quando cheguei lá, ela vinha saindo do elevador.

Ela estava divina. Um vestido vermelho, curto e decotado que me deixou meio sem fôlego assim que olhei.

- Boa noite, Isabella. – cumprimentei, assim que ela chegou perto de mim.

Ela sorriu.

- Boa noite, Edward. – os olhos dela brilhavam e eu tinha certeza que os meus faziam reflexo a eles.

- Vamos? – chamei, estendendo a mão pra que ela pegasse.

- Claro. – ela riu do meu cavalheirismo.

A conduzi até um pouco mais a frente do dormitório, onde eu tinha deixado um dos meus carros estacionado, especialmente pra hoje.

- UAU! A gente vai andar aí? – ela disse, quando abri a porta do passageiro pra ela.

- Claro. – eu disse e ela entrou no carro.

Dei a volta rápido e entrei também, ligando o carro e partindo em direção a Port Angeles, pro jantar que ia virar de cabeça pra baixo toda a minha eternidade.


	13. E o leão se apaixonou

**Capítulo 13**

**POV Bella**

Eu ainda estava abobalhada com o carro de Edward.

Pelo amor de Deus, era um Aston Martin Vanquish!!

Ok que eu não entendo muuito de carros, mas já tinha ouvido meu pai falar de vários carros e esse tal de Vanquish era um dos que meu pai mais venerava e queria ter.

Haha, Sr. Charlie Swan morreria se visse isso.

Isabella, fale de coisas importantes, por favor.

Ok, Edward dirigiu como um louco, rápido demais para padrões humanos, em direção a Port Angeles.

Não que eu não tenha gostado. Aquela belezura que ele chamava de carro era uma delicia e eu sequer sentia a velocidade, o chão apenas voava sob os pneus enquanto meus ouvidos eram agraciados pela melodia suave que saía do som do carro.

- Que música é essa? – perguntei abruptamente.

Edward pareceu se assustar com minha pergunta, pois me olhou atônito. Aparentemente, ele estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos e a quebra do silêncio o pegou desprevenido.

- Clair de Lune, de Debussy. Sou meio fã de música clássica – ele sorriu.

- É muito bonita – admiti encostando a cabeça no encosto do carro.

- Também acho. – ele comentou.

Mais alguns minutos em pleno silêncio e a música tocada já era outra.

Eu olhava a estrada, impressionada com a capacidade dessa região de possuir tanto verde. Eu precisava desesperadamente ver outra cor na natureza ou ia surtar.

- Tem alguma praia por aqui? – perguntei.

Edward me olhou e deu um meio sorriso.

- Só a de La Push. – ele respondeu.

- Lá o que?

Ele soltou uma risada sonora.

- La Push é a reserva indígena mais perto daqui. É o mais perto de uma praia que existe. Mas eu não contaria com a presença de sol lá. Não o sol que vocês gostam para ir a praia.

- O que quer dizer "o sol que vocês gostam"?

Ele pareceu se lembrar de algo e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada não, Bella. Esquece. Eu só não gosto muito de sol, lembra? – ele riu.

Eu balancei a cabeça e refleti. Eu realmente achava que ele estava brincando comigo na segunda, quando disse que tinha alergia a sol. Mas pelo comentário de agora, só poderia ser verdade.

Dei uma risadinha meio sem graça e ele percebeu.

- Algo errado?

- Não, é só que eu jurava que você estava tirando sarro da minha cara quando disse que tinha alergia ao sol... – confessei.

Ele ficou meio sem jeito.

- Hm, eu não estava, Bella. Não é exatamente uma alergia, digamos que sou hipersensível a sol... Minha pele descama quando fico exposto ao sol. Por um segundo que seja.

- Uau. E qual o nome disso?

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e depois sorriu.

- Chegamos. – e dizendo isso saiu do carro, dando a volta pra abrir pra mim.

Não entendi a mudança súbita de assunto, mas guardei pra perguntar depois, porque quando saí do carro, lá estava o restaurante, lindo e maravilhoso, esperando por nós.

- Uau! – falei.

- Gosta de comida italiana? – ele perguntou, o sorriso torto me tirando o fôlego.

- Adoro. – eu disse, pegando no braço que ele tinha estendido para mim.

Entramos no restaurante e a hostess nos dirigiu até uma mesa nos fundos do restaurante, num lugar discreto e particular.

Sorri satisfeita.

Depois a hostess se retirou e um garçom de mais ou menos uns 20 anos de idade apareceu. Ao me ver ele sorriu demais e começou a semi-gaguejar, enquanto Edward fazia nossos pedidos.

Eu tentava segurar a risada ao ver que Edward estava a ponto de chutar o traseiro do garçom por estar praticamente dando em cima de mim, e fiquei satisfeita com a reação dele.

O garçonzinho saiu correndo da nossa mesa e foi até a cozinha mandar preparar nossos pedidos.

Antes que algo interessante saísse da minha boca, Edward falou.

- Bella, quero que saiba que hoje responderei ao máximo de perguntas que você quiser fazer sobre mim. Por algum estranho motivo, eu confio em você e vou deixar que você me conheça melhor. – ele disse, sorrindo.

Sorri de volta. Era exatamente isso que eu queria dele. Saber quem afinal, era Edward Volturi.

- Ótimo saber disso, Edward. – eu disse.

Ele sorriu e antes que pudesse falar mais, o garçom voltou com nossos pedidos.

- Mais alguma coisa? – o garçom perguntou a mim, com um sorriso abobalhado e que estava quase rasgando a cara.

- Sim, nós queremos que você dê meia volta, nos deixe em paz e faça seu trabalho. Anotou tudo? – Edward disse, um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Me segurei para não rir da cara de medo do garçom, que acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

- Você é mau. – eu disse.

- Eu sei. – ele sorriu pra mim, mostrando os dentes que pareceram brilhar como se estivessem afiados. Os olhos dourados flamejavam e eram ameaçadores.

Olhar os olhos dele me lembrou algo.

- Edward, você disse que eu poderia fazer perguntas hoje que você responderia certo? – confirmei.

- Desde que eu possa responder, sim. – ele disse, pegando o garfo e espetando o macarrão.

- Hm... E será que você pode me responder porque seus olhos mudam de cor? – perguntei.

Ele pareceu impressionado com a pergunta e depois sorriu.

- Você percebeu... – ele disse, largando o garfo.

- Percebi.

- Infelizmente, essa eu não posso te responder. – ele disse sério, sem um pingo de divertimento na voz.

Eu ia retrucar, mas o olhar dele me suplicava para não fazer isso.

E já que era assim, resolvi começar a comer.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse e espetei o garfo no macarrão.

Após algum tempo, percebi que Edward mal tinha tocado na comida.

- Está ruim? – perguntei duvidosa, pois eu estava adorando.

- Não, é que eu como devagar... – ele disse.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e fiquei encarando-o. Quando ele percebeu que eu não abaixaria a guarda, colocou um pouco de macarrão na boca e o mastigou rapidamente, engolindo e tentando esconder a careta.

- Hm, não me parece que você come devagar... Acho que é você também é alérgico a comida. – eu disse, entre risos.

- A comida humana com certeza... – ele disse baixinho, mas eu ouvi e o encarei sem entender.

- Comida humana? – indaguei.

Ele pareceu lembrar que tinha falado demais, pois seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente arregalados e aflitos.

- Esquece, Bella. – ele disse, enfiando mais comida na boca, no que presumi ser uma tentativa de me enganar.

Ok. Isso aliado ao fato dos olhos que mudam de cor e a fúria que eu tinha presenciado no dia do jogo de baseball, me deixavam com a pulga atrás da orelha e eu tinha certeza que Edward não era uma pessoa comum... Isso SE ele fosse uma pessoa.

Algo me dizia pra ter medo dele, sair correndo, e nunca mais falar com ele de novo. Mas eu não conseguia fazer isso.

- Edward, já deu pra perceber que você não é normal. – eu disse, largando o garfo e encarando-o.

Ele levantou o olhar e repetiu meu gesto. Seus olhos dourados estavam tensos, eu arriscaria dizer até amedrontados, mas ele esperava pacientemente minha continuação.

- Algo me diz pra ter medo de você por algum motivo que eu não sei, mas eu não consigo fazer isso. – eu disse e seus olhos ficaram mais tensos ainda – De qualquer forma, quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim... E não precisa fingir que é uma coisa quando você é outra.

Eu não fazia idéia do que ele poderia ser, mas o que eu sabia era que se ele se mostrasse de verdade, não influenciaria na minha escolha de estar sempre ao lado dele.

Ele engoliu seco, enquanto seus olhos me avaliavam.

- Por que você é assim? – ele indagou, os olhos cheios de perguntas, a voz mais baixa que o normal, num tom quase sobrenatural. – Por que não tem medo de mim?

- Não sei. – confessei – Acho que é porque confio em você.

- Não deveria. – ele cortou – Sou perigoso, Bella.

- Já me disseram isso e eu ainda não vi que perigo é esse.

- Não percebeu nada no dia do jogo de baseball? – ele quis saber, juntando as sobrancelhas em sinal de dúvida.

Engoli seco ao lembrar os olhos negros cortantes e a voz homicida.

- Percebi... Mas de alguma forma, senti que _aquele_ Edward nunca irá aparecer pra mim. – eu disse, a voz baixa, ainda encarando os olhos dourados hipnóticos.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso? Você sequer sabe quem eu sou. Aquele Edward que você viu é um pedaço da minha verdadeira natureza. – ele confessou.

- Mas ele se transforma quando está comigo. Agora você não é aquele Edward... – eu disse e baixei os olhos, encarando minhas mãos – Agora você é o _meu_ Edward.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silêncio e eu resolvi voltar a comer.

Edward não tocou na comida novamente e eu não perguntei mais nada. Ele apenas me olhava, sem falar nada, enquanto eu comia tentando não pensar que estava sendo observada por ele.

Quando acabei, ele chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Saímos do restaurante e eu me acomodei no banco. Incomodada com o silêncio dele, falei assim que ele se sentou ao volante:

- Fiz algo errado?

Ele me encarou incrédulo. Depois sorriu pra mim e notei que seus olhos dourados estavam suaves.

- De forma alguma Bella. Se alguém está fazendo algo errado aqui sou eu. – ele suspirou – Vou te contar algumas coisas sobre mim...

O olhei enquanto ele acelerava o carro e voltava a Forks.

**POV Edward**

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Bella iria mesmo saber sobre mim?!

Não que eu fosse contar a ela que era um vampiro e tudo o mais, mas com certeza contaria coisas que ela não esperava. Ela era esperta e tinha percebido que eu não era normal, que não era sequer humano.

Isso aliado a todas as outras coisas que ela tinha me dito naquela noite fizeram a decisão de revelar alguns dos meus segredos.

Enquanto dirigia de volta a Forks, Bella fez silêncio, esperando minhas revelações. Eu não sabia por onde começar, e parece que ela resolveu perguntar e facilitar as coisas pra mim.

- Qual é seu nome verdadeiro?

A olhei de canto. Respirei fundo.

- Me chamo Edward Anthony _Cullen_. – respondi.

Dizer meu verdadeiro nome em voz alta era um alívio, e saber que ela jamais entenderia o significado de ser um Cullen, me aliviava ainda mais.

- Nome bonito. – ela sorriu.

- Obrigado, Isabella. – sorri pra ela.

- Por que você não usa seu nome verdadeiro?

Suspirei. Já tinha começado né? Então melhor falar.

- Há muito tempo atrás, minha família se envolveu numa batalha. Alguns "tios" meus, começaram a brigar entre si e acabou que a família toda brigou uns com os outros. Os motivos pra isso, antes que você pergunte, era que todos queriam ficar por cima, liderar a família. Meus pais eram os líderes e a revolta maior foi com eles. Nem adiantou muita coisa, porque a família inteira era forte demais. Acabaram se matando. Eu fui o único Cullen que sobrou, era uma criança, tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Mas já era esperto o suficiente pra entender o que acontecia e saber que ter sido o único Cullen sobrevivente da batalha, poderia me trazer boas ou más conseqüências, e que o resultado disso só iria depender de mim.

Ela me olhava meio em choque, processando a informação que eu tinha acabado de passar.

E eu estava impressionado comigo mesmo. Tinha conseguido resumir de uma forma clara e sutil tudo que tinha se passado há mais de 3 séculos atrás. Mas é claro que Bella não precisava saber há quanto tempo eu estava nesse mundo.

- E como foi que os Volturi te adotaram? – ela indagou.

- Os Volturi eram uma família adjacente aos Cullen's, e serviam aos meus pais, por assim dizer. Quando meus pais morreram, eles prometeram cuidar de mim. Por isso me adotaram. Mas nunca me criaram como filho, e sim como príncipe. – falei.

Ok, acho que falei demais. Ela precisava saber que eu era príncipe? E quase não existiam mais príncipes a essa altura da vida, ela iria com certeza desconfiar que eu não era deste século. Devia ter pensado mais antes de falar, Edward.

- Você é um _príncipe_? – ela ecoou, visivelmente chocada.

- Mais ou menos. – eu disse e suspirei confessando – É, eu sou um príncipe. Mas não sai espalhando por aí. Meu nome ainda dá muito que falar.

Ela pareceu pensar nisso.

- Há quantos anos você nasceu?

Eu sorri.

- Não creio que essa seja uma pergunta que eu possa responder, Bella.

- Por que não? – ela parecia decepcionada.

- Você iria se surpreender com meus motivos, mas ainda não é hora pra que eu os conte a você. – eu disse.

- Hm... – ela refletiu – Seja como for, creio que você não é deste século. Você fala certinho demais.

Eu ri da observação dela. Ela me dizia que eu não era deste século com tanta naturalidade que eu quase lhe revelei minha idade verdadeira.

- Você é muito perceptiva. – comentei.

- Claro que sou. – ela completou sorrindo.

Percebi que já estávamos em Forks, e perto demais da Academia. Eu era tão familiarizado com o trajeto que sequer me dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção por onde dirigia.

- Hm, quer ir a Academia agora? – perguntei.

- Na verdade não. – ela riu – Quero ficar mais com você.

Era ela louca. Essa é a única explicação para querer ficar comigo depois do pouco que lhe disse, e do pouco que ela sabe. Qual é, Bella, você está falando com um vampiro! V-a-m-p-i-r-o. Vam-pi-ro!

- E deseja ir a algum lugar? – perguntei.

- Qualquer lugar está bom. – ela completou, virando-se para encarar a janela.

- Por que tem tanta curiosidade sobre mim? – perguntei, virando a esquina em direção a Academia.

- Porque você é fascinante. – ela confessou – Nunca conheci alguém assim.

- Com certeza não. – eu ri com escárnio.

Ela não entendeu minha risada, mas acho que preferiu não comentar nada, devido aos meus últimos comentários.

Chegamos a Academia e eu deixei meu carro onde estava. Saí e dei a volta para abrir para Bella.

- Não pensei que você fosse mesmo me trazer de volta pra cá, Edward. – ela falou.

- Apenas voltamos para a Academia, Bella. Não vamos ficar aqui. – eu disse, e a levei pelo caminho da floresta, que já era escura demais pra que ela percebesse alguma coisa.

- Oh não, a floresta de novo? Qual a história disso? E por que você gosta tanto de vir aqui à noite? – ela riu.

- Hm, sou uma criatura noturna. – eu confessei, sorrindo.

Que ela achasse o melhor significado para isso.

- Me conte. – pediu.

Meu sorriso se esvaiu.

- Não posso Bella. – eu disse – É forte demais. E além de tudo, você não iria acreditar.

Ela contorceu o rosto numa careta.

- Posso tentar.

- Mas não pode aceitar. Tenho absoluta certeza que se você souber quem eu sou, vai se afastar de mim... Sair correndo de pavor. – eu disse, a voz mais sobrenatural do que tinha usado sempre com ela, o receio de ser verdade inundando minha mente.

Ela estremeceu um pouco, mas tentou não demonstrar. Claro que pra mim não faria a menor diferença, porque eu também conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu coração, que tinham ficado repentinamente frenéticas.

- Eu nunca me afastaria de você Edward – ela disse, a voz carregada de um desespero contido. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ela encarou os pés – Eu te amo.

Paralisei com as palavras dela. Eu não esperava por isso em momento algum da noite.

Mas eu tinha que admitir pra mim mesmo agora, ou jamais me perdoaria.

Em momento algum imaginei que isso fosse possível, em momento algum eu _desejei_ tanto que eu não fosse um vampiro, em momento algum eu _desejei ser humano_. Até que Bella chegou, despertou em mim o mais profundo e _primitivo_ desejo, o desejo do _sangue_ dela, o desejo do _corpo_ dela, o desejo de tê-la só pra mim. Eu nunca quis tanto algo na minha vida, e agora eu me deparava com um desejo _impossível_, uma coisa que não poderia acontecer ou me traria problemas. E não estou falando de problemas com a minha própria espécie, mas problemas comigo mesmo. Relacionar-me com Bella era errado, ela não era pra mim. Ela era _apenas uma humana_, enquanto eu era e sempre seria seu _predador_. A natureza tinha me feito apenas com _instinto_ e nada mais. E meu instinto era matá-la, beber toda a sua vida em forma do líquido quente, vermelho e pulsante.

E, no entanto, aqui estava eu, completamente _extasiado_ com o teor de sua revelação, completamente _feliz_ por saber que o sentimento era _recíproco_.

Há cerca de uma semana atrás eu tinha me perguntado isso e agora não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

Eu a amava. E eu seria capaz de negar toda uma existência, toda uma verdade, todo o meu _instinto predador_, apenas para ficar ao lado dela, apenas para protegê-la. Eu tinha plena certeza disso.

Bella olhava seus pés e nem sequer um minuto se passou enquanto eu admitia para mim mesmo a veracidade dos meus sentimentos.

Aproximei-me dela, seu coração batia frenético, num ritmo irregular, numa música sofrida e agoniada, que me massageava os ouvidos. Levantei seu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a me encarar.

A confusão transparecia em suas íris de chocolate derretido. Ela estava insegura, com medo. Mas não o medo que eu esperava dela, o medo instintivo. Eu poderia não ler seus pensamentos, mas sabia que o medo que irradiava seus olhos era medo que eu não _aceitasse_ seus sentimentos.

Sorri calidamente para ela e sussurrei, como se qualquer barulho alto demais pudesse quebrar o encanto de suas últimas palavras.

- Eu também te amo. – e com isso, vi um brilho magnífico inundar seus olhos, um sorriso satisfeito e feliz brotar em seus lábios.

Lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos, e antes que ela tivesse tempo de colocá-las pra fora, fechei a distância entre nós, juntando nossas bocas.

A boca macia e quente de Bella massageava meus lábios com delicadeza, e ela agarrou meus cabelos, ficando provavelmente na ponta do pé para me alcançar. Segurei sua cintura e aprofundei o beijo, sentindo que meu coração voltara a bater, num ritmo rápido e acelerado. Eu me senti quente, como me sentia quando me alimentava, como se _sangue estivesse correndo_ pelas minhas veias congeladas.

Eu sabia que isso jamais seria possível, mas a sensação disso me deixava inebriado.

O _vampiro_ odiava admitir que tinha se rendido aos encantos de uma _humana_, odiava admitir que o _leão apaixonara-se pelo cordeiro_.

Mas já era uma verdade inevitável, um fato inquestionável.

Eu amava Bella. Eu a amava com cada molécula do meu corpo congelado. E faria de _tudo_ para tê-la comigo.


	14. You'll never be alone

**Capítulo 14**

**POV Bella**

Perfeita era a única palavra que poderia descrever minha noite com Edward. Admitir pra mim mesma e para ele que eu o amava tinha sido como tirar um peso de uma tonelada das minhas costas.

Saber que o sentimento era recíproco tinha me dado um sentimento que de primeira eu não identifiquei, mas que me deixou sem fôlego depois: _felicidade_.

Pela primeira vez em anos, eu estava _feliz_.

Edward poderia até ainda ser um mistério pra mim, e provavelmente eu não ia arrancar toda a verdade dele de uma vez só, mas eu sentia que aos poucos ele ia ceder e eu ia acabar sabendo de tudo.

Depois de me beijar com tanto amor, Edward e eu ficamos até uma hora da manhã na pequena clareira. Apenas conversávamos, admitíamos nossos pensamentos e por várias vezes o peguei rindo de si mesmo, como se não acreditasse na "maluquice de se apaixonar". Os olhos dourados dele inflamavam e eu finalmente soube o porquê da cor.

**Flashback On**

_- Edward, será que você pode me contar porque seus olhos mudam de cor? – perguntei, depois de outra sessão de beijos e amassos interrompida por Edward._

_Ainda não entendia porque ele parava quando estava tão claro que ele queria cada vez mais, mas deixei pra perguntar em outra oportunidade._

_Ele me olhou e seus olhos dançavam, brincalhões._

_- Digamos que tem a ver com minha dieta. Quando estou saciado, eles ficam dourados, quando fico com muita fome eles ficam negros. – ele disse._

_- Hm, e isso tem a ver com o fato de que você não come comida humana? – perguntei._

_- Exatamente._

_- E o que você é então? Já que não é... humano? – perguntei hesitante._

_Ele percebeu minha hesitação._

_- Pense um pouco mais e descubra sozinha. Você nunca acreditará se eu lhe disser._

**Flashback Off**

Agora, deitada na minha cama esperando o sono chegar, eu me perguntava o quanto mais ele me revelaria sobre sua fantástica personalidade.

Peguei no sono em algum momento que não vi, mas meus lábios sorriam no momento que fechei os olhos.

Assim que abri os olhos na manhã de sábado, meu telefone tocou. Olhei o relógio da cabeceira, constatando que ainda eram nove horas. Ok, eu tinha acordado antes do telefone, mas quem me ligaria uma hora dessas?

- Alô? – atendi com voz sonolenta.

- Isa! – ok, acabo de descobrir quem me ligaria uma hora dessas. _Alice_. Sempre Alice.

- Oi Ali. – falei, meu tom de voz mudando pra um tom mais feliz, repentinamente.

- Hm, pelo tom de voz eu posso adivinhar que dormiu _muito_ bem! – ela riu.

- Pode apostar, Alice. – eu ri com ela, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

Mas que droga de reação!

- E aí, como foi o jantar com o Edward? – ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei contente e isso não passou desapercebido por ela.

- Aaaaah, ai tem coisa. Anda, Isabella, me conta! – ela exigiu.

Eu ri da pressa dela, mas mesmo assim falei.

- Eu e ele estamos namorando, Alice. Eu finalmente admiti pra mim mesma que o amo e disse isso a ele ontem, depois do jantar. Por incrível que pareça ele foi homem suficiente para admitir que sente o mesmo por mim. Nunca me senti tão leve e feliz, Alice... – confessei, me espreguiçando na cama e observando as persianas do quarto balançando de leve com o vento.

- AAAHHH – a ouvi gritar – QUE LINDO, ISA! Sério que ele disse que te ama?

- Sério – eu ri – Eu queria ter um gravador para ouvir de novo e ficar como prova, vai que ele resolve dizer que eu enlouqueci e ele nunca disse isso...

Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

- Relaxa bobinha. Se ele disse é porque é isso que ele sente. OMG, Isabella Swan você mal chega e agarra logo o cara mais gato e mais estranho da escola. Menina, ta podendo hein? – ela disse, animada demais.

Eu ri da animação dela e me espreguicei na cama.

- Mas então, você só queria saber sobre isso? – perguntei.

- Era só isso sim, por quê? – perguntou.

- Porque eu estou morrendo de vontade de dormir de novo. – eu disse.

- Deixa de ser preguiçosa, Isabella. Anda, vai se arrumar que eu vou te buscar. Vamos passar a tarde no mini-shopping de Forks. – ela disse, empolgada.

- Alice... – tentei argumentar, mas desisti depois que ela começou a fazer chantagem emocional.

Desliguei o telefone e fui tomar meu banho.

Quando saí, ainda enrolada na toalha, meu celular tocou. Olhei o visor antes de atender e atendi sorrindo.

- Oi.

- _Bom dia_. – a voz rouca e aveludada respondeu – _Dormiu bem, meu amor?_

Sorri ainda mais ao ouvir o novo 'apelido'.

- Muito bem e você?

- _Hm, fiquei com insônia_ – ele disse debochado.

- Aposto que isso tem a ver com quem você é.

- _Na mosca_. – ele riu – _O que está fazendo?_

- Me arrumando. Alice me obrigou a ir com ela no mini-shopping agora de manhã. – eu disse, meio bufando e comecei a procurar uma roupa decente pra vestir.

- _Hm... Eu queria sair contigo hoje. Nada demais, só te ver._ – ele disse.

- Você podia ir nos encontrar no mini-shopping... – arrisquei.

Ele riu do outro lado.

- _Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Provavelmente a Brandon quer extrair de você tudo que puder sobre nosso encontro e se eu fosse ela ficaria zangada com você_ – ele riu.

- É, você tem razão. – eu ri com ele – Então passa aqui mais tarde?

- _Na hora que você quiser_.

- Hm, eu te ligo quando chegar e você vem ok? Se não estiver ocupado...

- _Não estarei, Bella. É só ligar que eu vou. Divirta-se._

- Obrigada. Até mais.

- _Até mais tarde, Bella. E eu te amo_. – ele disse, desligando antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar mais alguma coisa.

Coloquei o celular sobre a escrivaninha do meu quarto e voltei a me vestir.

--------------

No mini-shopping de Forks, Alice e Rose me arrastaram por todas as lojas possíveis, até cansarem e mais um pouco. Contei a elas alguns detalhes do meu jantar com Edward, omitindo os diálogos verdadeiros que tivemos. Aqueles que revelavam a minha teoria de que Edward não era uma pessoa normal. E eu ainda iria descobrir se de fato, ele era sequer uma pessoa.

Saindo do mini-shopping, Alice e Rose resolveram ir até um pequeno restaurante, perto do ponto do ônibus da Academia.

É, tinha essa. Os carros das duas estavam sem gasolina e os meninos tinham saído para ver um jogo em Seattle e chegariam tarde. Tivemos que vir no ônibus da faculdade que trazia e levava os alunos para o centro da cidade no fim de semana. Alice reclamou, mas era isso ou ficar o dia todo em casa, sem nada pra fazer. Já dá pra imaginar o que ela escolheu.

No caminho pro restaurante, carregávamos cada uma umas seis sacolas, no mínimo. Alice e Rose riam e me olhavam, rindo novamente logo depois. Ok que eu era durona e tudo o mais, mas essa história de namoro+Edward tinha me deixado retardada. E o pior de tudo é que eu não conseguia evitar minha cara de bocó.

Eu já tinha parado de tentar ignorá-las ou até mesmo pedir pra elas pararem, então agora só ouvia, tentando rir um pouco da minha própria idiotice.

Quando virávamos a esquina, indo para o quarteirão do restaurante, umas oito pessoas nos impediram de andar mais. Assustadas, nós meio que andamos um pouco pra trás.

Era uma armadilha. O nosso andar pra trás acabou nos encurralando numa parede, no meio de um beco meio escuro e imundo.

- Quem são vocês? – Alice perguntou e eu notei que apesar de não parecer, ela estava morrendo de medo.

- O que querem? – Rose perguntou, logo após Alice, também nervosa.

Eu apenas conseguia encarar os encapuzados que se aproximavam de nós.

- Não precisam ter medo... – uma voz grave disse vinda do maior deles.

Ele se aproximou mais de nós e retirou o capuz. Arfamos quando vimos que era Jacob Black.

- Jacob?! – Alice.

- Eu mesmo, querida Brandon. – ele disse.

Logo vimos que os outros eram seus amigos, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil e Leah. Os outros dois eram Alex Finnegan e Henri Finnes, seu amigo inseparável. Ou comparsa inseparável.

- O que vocês querem? – Rose perguntou, agora irritada.

- Não se irrite, Hale – Alex falou – Meu negócio é com a Isabella.

Ele olhou pra mim com olhos febris e logo entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Ainda atrás de vingança, Alex? – perguntei, o medo me corroendo por dentro. O coração acelerado não dava trégua.

- Claro. O Volturi não me deixou terminar naquela vez. – ele disse.

- Do que ele ta falando Isa? – Alice perguntou.

- Depois eu conto, Ali. – eu disse.

- Ah, se depender de mim não conta não. – Alex falou – Agora eu tenho gente competente pra fazer o serviço. Aquele Volturizinho de uma figa, pensa que só porque é rico e tem alguns músculos vai me intimidar. Eu sei que ele jamais cumprirá a promessa que fez. – ele disse. Eu vi receio em seus olhos, mas era apenas um lampejo. Alex era vingativo. Ele não descansaria até terminar com isso.

- Se é assim, deixe as meninas irem. Sua vingança é comigo, não com elas.

- Hm, poderia até fazer isso. Mas três é melhor que uma... – ele riu, junto com os outros.

- Alex... – Henri chamou. – Eu realmente acho que você deveria levar o Volturi a sério. Ele é estranho demais, cara. Ele dá medo.

- Não to nem aí! Você tem medo porque é um frangote, Henri! Eu duvido que ele mexa comigo com _eles_ aqui. – Alex retrucou, apontando para os Quileutes.

- Eu também duvido, Alex. – Jacob riu – Agora, o que quer que façamos?

- Não encostem um _único dedo_ nelas. – uma voz baixa e musical falou, furiosa.

Olharam para trás e vimos Alec e Jane na entrada do mini beco, olhando para nós.

- Falando em Volturi... – Leah comentou, baixo, mas não o suficiente.

- Ué, estão sem o liderzinho é? – Alex zombou.

- É. – Jane disse – Mas esse não é o caso. Se afastem delas.

Eu estranhei Jane e Alec estarem aqui e principalmente estarem nos ajudando, mas agradeci.

- E se eu não fizer isso? – Jacob desafiou.

- Nós vamos obrigá-los a fazer. – Alec disse, os olhos estreitos e faiscando.

Eles riram da ameaça de Alec. É, aparentemente Edward metia mais medo neles. Porque eles não reagiram assim com o Edward.

- Eu duvido. – Alex disse.

- Eu já perdi a paciência. – Alec disse a Jane.

- Eu também. – Jane disse.

Os dois avançaram contra a gangue enorme de Jacob e pra o total espanto de Rosalie, Alice e o meu próprio, começaram a bater em todos eles. Ao ver que a ameaça tinha sido séria, Alex tentou fugir, mas Jane o segurou pelo pescoço e o empurrou contra a parede.

Nós três assistimos uma mega surra ser dada em todos eles, enquanto eles tentavam revidar, Jane e Alec eram mais rápidos e os pegavam pelo outro lado.

Quando os oito estavam no chão, gemendo de dor, Jane e Alec nos olharam e nos chamaram.

Sem hesitar, nós três andamos até eles.

- Vocês estão bem? – Alec perguntou.

- Estamos, obrigada. – eu respondi.

- Vamos embora daqui. – Jane disse.

Alec pegou as sacolas de nós três e andou com elas em direção a um carro preto estacionado perto do restaurante onde íamos comer. Ele abriu a mala e colocou tudo lá dentro, abrindo a porta para nós três logo depois. As meninas agradeceram com um aceno de cabeça e entraram no carro. Eu entrei logo depois, ainda muito confusa com a atitude dos dois.

Assim que Jane entrou no carro, Alec logo estava ao seu lado, dando a partida e pegando o caminho que nos levava à Academia.

- Er... Obrigada. – eu disse, tão baixo que fiquei com vergonha do meu tom de voz amedrontado.

Jane me olhou e no que antes eu via um olhar frio, agora via um olhar calmo.

- De nada, Isabella. – ela disse – Acho que somos cunhadas agora. É meio que nosso dever garantir seu bem-estar.

Me espantei com a naturalidade de suas palavras mas sorri pra ela, que me sorriu de volta.

- Onde está o Edward? – perguntei meio hesitante após alguns minutos.

- Ficou em casa. – Alec respondeu – Ele está esperando que você chegue e ligue.

- Falando nisso, foi bom que ele não fosse conosco à cidade. Se ele tivesse visto aquela gangue perto de vocês, teria matado todos eles sem dó, e da pior maneira. – Jane disse, a voz tão sombria que eu, Rose e Alice trememos.

- E por quê? – Alice perguntou.

- Digamos que ele agora tem um instinto de super proteção com a Isabella. Qualquer coisa que ameace a segurança dela, ele irá com certeza eliminar. – Jane disse, suspirando forte depois – Ele mudou muito.

- Muito como? – Rose perguntou.

- Bom, vocês devem saber como ele era antes que Isabella chegasse aqui. Depois que ela chegou, ele se tornou obcecado por ela. No início, era rixa, e ele adorava provocá-la. Depois, quando já era tarde pra fazer algo, ele estava totalmente apaixonado. E agora a besteira está feita. A única coisa boa nisso tudo é que ele agora, pelo menos, está realmente feliz. – Alec explicou.

- "Besteira"? Você acha que eles dois começarem a namorar é besteira? – perguntou Rosalie, um pouco alterada.

- Não disse isso. – Alec falou – É perigoso, mas o fato de fazê-los felizes não é exatamente uma besteira.

- Perigoso por quê? – Alice alfinetou – O que vocês escondem, afinal?

Bingo. A única pergunta que _jamais_ seria respondida.

- Chegamos. – Alec disse.

Realmente, estávamos na porta dos dormitórios, e antes que Alice pudesse retrucar, Jane e Alec saíram do carro. Alec abriu o porta-malas e pegou nossas sacolas, nos dando logo depois.

- Tenham uma boa noite. – ele disse.

As meninas agradeceram e foram em direção aos seus dormitórios.

- Não vem, Isa? – Alice perguntou.

- Já vou. – eu disse, ainda olhando para Jane, que me encarava de volta – Nos vemos amanhã meninas.

Elas aceitaram minha resposta e se despediram.

- Eu realmente agradeço por hoje. – eu disse, assim que estava a sós com Jane e Alec – Sei que poderiam ter matado aqueles lá, mas não o fizeram...

- Porque não podemos fazer isso. É exposição. E Edward não gostaria de uma exposição desse tipo. – Alec falou.

- Mas vocês disseram que se fosse o Edward, ele teria matado todos eles... E da pior maneira...

- E teria. Mas isso teria ocorrido por um acesso de fúria. Racionalmente, o melhor para pessoas como nós é a não-exposição, entende, Isabella? Por isso é perigoso tanto pra você, quanto pro Edward, o relacionamento de vocês. Mas isso já foi discutido demais. Não vamos atrapalhar mais vocês. Fizemos uma promessa aos pais de Edward, e agora a promessa finalmente começa a ser cumprida, e por você. Não temos o direito de desfazer isso. – Jane disse.

Fiquei confusa com metade da frase, mas acenei com a cabeça.

- Hm, obrigada, de novo. – eu disse – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – eles disseram e eu me afastei.

Fui até o meu dormitório e desabei na cama, jogando tudo de qualquer jeito em cima. O coração se acelerou ao relembrar aquela gangue pronta pra fazer sei-lá-o-quê conosco. Respirei fundo e fui tomar um banho.

Quando acabei, sentei-me à beirada da cama e peguei o celular.

- _Hm... Você demorou._ – a voz musical e aveludada falou.

- Desculpe. Houveram alguns problemas na volta. Mas já estou aqui.

- _Problemas? Que tipo de problemas?_

- Te conto quando chegar aqui, ok?

- _Hm, claro. Estou indo. Chego em dez minutos._

- Até já.

- _Até, Bella._

Edward desligou o telefone e eu fechei os olhos, tentando tirar imagens que minha mente insistia em criar, como uma continuação do episódio da noite.

Quando menos esperei, bateram na porta. Levantei meio assustada e cambaleei até a porta, dando de cara com um deus grego me esperando com um sorriso torto.

Ok, vocês sabem de quem estou falando.

Edward olhava pra mim com um sorriso maravilhoso que me deixou tonta.

- Te acordei?

- N-não... Estava só deitada. – eu disse, me recompondo.

- Ótimo. – ele disse e depois me puxou para um beijo enlouquecedor e avassalador.

Sem que eu percebesse, já estávamos dentro do quarto e Edward fechou a porta atrás de si. Apenas enlacei meus braços no seu pescoço, enquanto ele continuava com a _exploração_ de cada canto de minha boca, sem pedir permissão. Nossas línguas dançavam num balé único, se experimentando, provocando um frenesi por todas as células do meu corpo.

Cedo demais, sua boca largou a minha.

Eu estava ofegante e ele tinha no rosto um sorriso torto que me tirava o pouco ar que eu conseguia repor.

- Você quer me matar? – perguntei, com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso e seus olhos inflamaram.

- Se eu quisesse já teria feito isso, Bella. – ele disse, me puxando novamente para um beijo enlouquecedor.

Passei o resto da noite com Edward, contando meu dia e apenas deitada, esperando que o sono e o cansaço me vencessem.

O meu erro da noite foi ter contado a Edward o episódio no mini beco. Ele ficou tão furioso que seus olhos passaram do dourado ao negro em um milésimo de segundo.

Foi difícil tentar controlá-lo, ele queria a todo custo ir atrás de Jacob e sua gangue, e principalmente atrás de Alex. A fúria dele era homicida a voz que saía de sua boca era do Edward assassino, frio, ou como ele mesmo tinha dito: a verdadeira face dele.

No fim, seus olhos acabaram voltando ao dourado e ele respirou fundo várias vezes, antes de se convencer que seria mesmo melhor ficar comigo ao invés de ir atrás dos idiotas.

Acabei eventualmente pegando no sono enquanto Edward fazia carinho em meus cabelos e sussurrava baixinho uma melodia doce e reconfortante.

**POV Edward**

Eu tinha que acabar com aquilo. Não podia permitir que Alex ou qualquer um tivesse sequer a intenção de machucar Bella. Eu sabia que tinha dito a ela que não faria nada, mas eu não tinha _prometido_ nada.

A deixei dormindo e saí furtivamente de seu quarto, indo em direção aos dormitórios masculinos.

Assim que cheguei perto o suficiente, farejei o cheiro de Alex, que eu me lembrava bem. O cheiro dos humanos que ficavam na minha mira de ódio nunca saiam de minha cabeça e eu me lembrava bem dele. Achei o cheiro no segundo bloco masculino, no terceiro andar. Praticamente voei até lá e entrei pela janela.

Ele dormia calmamente, sem esperar pelo que viria a seguir.

Antes, porém, que eu agisse, algo saiu da boca dele.

- Oh Isabella... Isso, assim... – ele gemeu. – Vai, _vadia_, mais forte... Me diz, vai... Diz quem manda aqui... Hm... Assim...

O ódio ferveu no meu sangue congelado e agora podia ver através de sua mente o sonho nojento que ele tinha com a minha Bella.

Um rosnado brutal saiu de minha garganta, enquanto eu pegava um vaso de porcelana da estante dele e o atirava em cima da cama, na parede acima da cabeceira.

Ele levantou assustado com o barulho, sua mente em completa confusão. Observou os cacos do vaso e seu coração batia acelerado, ansioso.

Dava pra ouvir a pulsação no membro rígido dele, conseqüência do sonho erótico de poucos minutos antes...

Um sonho erótico com a _minha_ namorada.

- Quem ta ai? – ele perguntou, ciente que não estava sozinho, mas forçando os olhos para enxergar na escuridão.

As janelas fechadas não permitiam nenhuma luz exterior, não que houvesse luz exterior. E ainda assim, ele não me veria nem se quisesse.

Não respondi à sua pergunta, apenas fui rápido e peguei o outro vaso de porcelana, que tinha o sobrenome dele gravado. Joguei novamente na parede da cabeceira.

Ele tremeu com o susto da porcelana se quebrando, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tremia mais de pavor.

- _Como você ousou...?_ – incitei, usando minha voz mais vampírica, mais sobrenatural, uma voz que nunca usei com humanos antes por saber que os assustaria.

Mas agora pouco me importava o medo que essa voz causava. Na verdade, era _exatamente isso_ que eu queria.

- O-o quê? – ele gaguejou, tentando se proteger inutilmente, colocando os lençóis sobre ele. O medo tinha varrido a cor de sua pele e o coração bombeava rápido, mandando adrenalina e sinais de fuga, e ao mesmo tempo provocando a sede _desesperadora_ em mim.

- Como você ousou chegar perto dela? – perguntei novamente, ainda da escuridão, ainda com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Ela q-quem? Quem é você? – ele quase gritou dessa vez.

Ouvi pensamentos confusos no quarto ao lado, alguém acabara de acordar. Percebi que era o comparsa dele, Henri, acordando desconfiado de algo.

Eu precisaria agir rápido.

- Não importa! – vociferei – Você ousou chegar perto dela mesmo depois de todos os avisos que eu te dei. Não vou mais tolerar isso. Não te mato agora porque não é sua hora. Mas quando ela chegar, tenha certeza que será _muito_ dolorosa.

O vi se encolher às minhas palavras, ao mesmo tempo que a compreensão brilhava em sua mente. Vi as imagens do beco mais cedo, ele e seus "parceiros" abordando Isabella, Rosalie e Alice. Rosnei novamente, e ele se encolheu mais.

- Edward? – ele arriscou – Como entrou aqui?

Apareci em seu campo de visão, ao pé da cama, e vislumbrei em sua mente minha expressão furiosa, meus olhos negros de sede e ódio, minha pele branco-gelo, translúcida, como algo do além.

- Não interessa como entrei aqui. O que interessa é que você me desobedeceu... E vai pagar muito caro por isso. – estreitei meus olhos em sua direção enquanto ouvia em sua mente o desejo de correr.

Não o impedi, deixando-o ter a ilusão que podia escapar de mim.

Ele se levantou da cama e saiu correndo em direção à porta. Cheguei lá antes dele e ele empalideceu ainda mais.

O peguei pelo pescoço e girei, apertando-o contra a parede, seus pés suspensos. Seus braços faziam força em minha mão, querendo soltá-la dali, mas obviamente ele não tinha força suficiente nem para me fazer cócegas.

- Escute aqui, _Finnegan_ – comecei – Eu tive paciência demais com você. Mas não terei mais. E eu não vim aqui apenas lhe avisar. Vim lhe dar uma pequena demonstração do que farei a você se você sequer _pensar_ em chegar perto de Isabella novamente.

Com a mão livre, dobrei a perna dele, quebrando. Tapei a boca dele na mesma hora, pra que o grito de dor que ele deu fosse abafado.

- Isso não é nem um centésimo da dor que você vai sentir da próxima vez, Finnegan. Da próxima, eu torturo você até o último sopro de sua vida, até que você _implore_ a morte. E eu _não estou brincando_.

Ele lutava contra mim, inutilmente, seu grito de dor querendo sair, sendo impedido por minha mão. Já estava pronto para libertá-lo e deixá-lo aos seus gritos de mulherzinha quando me lembrei do sonho dele.

- Ah... – eu rosnei – E não ouse mais ter esse tipo de sonho com a minha namorada, ouviu bem? Ou eu corto seu precioso amigo aí embaixo fora. – eu disse, dando uma joelhada fraca bem no meio de suas pernas.

Ele revirou os olhos em dor e eu o larguei no chão.

Ele apenas choramingou, um som baixo demais para que alguém ouvisse.

Em sua mente, ele se perguntava como eu sabia do sonho, e ao mesmo tempo, tentava se levantar, esquecer da dor e me bater.

Haha, grande piada. Queria ver ele tentar.

- Está avisado pela última vez. Chegue perto dela mais uma vez... _Pense_ em machucá-la, de qualquer forma... E eu não serei mais tão bonzinho. – eu disse, abrindo a porta e saindo, ouvindo seus pensamentos confusos e amedrontados.

Saí e voltei ao quarto de Bella, encontrando-a adormecida do mesmo jeito que a tinha deixado.

Deitei-me novamente ao seu lado e a observei dormir durante toda a noite, chocado com o rumo que minha vida tinha tomado, chocado com minhas novas atitudes... E ainda chocado com o fato de que eu tinha me _apaixonado_ por uma simples e frágil _humana_.

Eu ainda não sabia as implicações que isso teria no nosso relacionamento, mas eu precisava descobrir... E antes que isso pudesse ser perigoso demais.

-----------------

Acordei sem abrir os olhos, ainda sonolenta, sentindo algo frio e duro, mas ao mesmo tempo macio, embaixo de mim.

Abri os olhos e vi Edward deitado na cama comigo, seus olhos fechados e a respiração quase inexistente.

Uaau, ele tinha dormido comigo? Não era a toa que eu tinha dormido tão bem.

- Edward? – chamei baixinho.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Bom dia. – ele disse, dando um selinho na minha testa.

- Bom dia. Dormiu aqui? – perguntei.

Ele deu uma risada infame.

- Eu tive insônia. – ele sorriu malicioso.

Pisquei várias vezes pra poder me desvencilhar dos seus olhos inflamáveis.

- Hm, posso perguntar por que?

- Você saberá amanhã – ele sorriu.

- Amanhã? Por que amanhã? – insisti.

- Porque sim, Bella. – ele disse e me deu outro selinho, na boca dessa vez – Preciso ir. Vai ficar bem?

- Vou. Vou apenas fazer o dever de casa e talvez arrumar meu quarto... – eu disse.

- Hm, então vou indo. – ele disse, levantando.

- Até mais...

- Te vejo a noite. – ele disse, saindo porta afora mais rápido do que eu pude processar.

Não entendi a pressa dele, mas também não me incomodei.

Fui direto para o chuveiro e devo ter passado uma boa meia hora embaixo da água morna, que me relaxou os músculos e me acordou.

Liguei para Alice assim que terminei meu banho, mas o celular dela tinha descarregado, porque só caía na caixa postal.

Já falei que odeio caixa postal?

Pois é. Odeio.

Me joguei na cama e senti falta de Edward imediatamente. Mas que droga! Só porque ele é meu namorado agora, não preciso dar uma de idiota.

Enfiei um travesseiro na cara pra tentar espantar a falta dele, mas não consegui sucesso.

Como uma idiota que sou, saí correndo pra atender ao telefone que tocou.

- Alô?

- _Isabella?_ – reconheci a voz grave de meu pai imediatamente.

Oh não. Agora que eu estou tão feliz não!

- Oi pai.

- _Querida, como você está?_ – ouvi minha mãe também.

Provavelmente era viva-voz.

- Estou ótima. – eu disse, seca.

- _Que bom. Conte-nos, como andam as coisas aí?_ – meu pai perguntou, a voz estranhamente macia.

- Hm, andam. Estou namorando. – eu disse.

- _Namorando?_ – minha mãe se alarmou. – _Com quem, Isabella?_

O susto era presente na voz dela, mas pelo menos não denotava se estava contra. E mesmo que estivesse, azar o dela.

- O nome dele é Edward. Não acho que o conheça. – eu disse, entediada.

- _Hm. Tudo bem querida. É sua escolha, não vamos interferir._ – meu pai disse.

- Até parece que eu sequer deixaria vocês interferirem. – eu disse, sarcástica.

- _Querida, não fale assim. Sabe que te amamos._ – minha mãe disse, fungando.

- Uhum... – eu disse entediada.

- _Isabella... Fale conosco querida. Não queremos ficar mal com você._ – ela continuou.

Suspirei, cansada.

- Eu já cansei de brigar com vocês, pai e mãe. – eu disse.

- _O que disse, querida?_ – minha mãe disse, a euforia rondando seu tom de voz.

- Disse que cansei de brigar com vocês. É estresse demais. Além do que, nunca vou mudar de opinião sobre o fato de odiar vocês. Mas numa coisa eu tenho que concordar: vir pra cá foi mesmo bom. – eu disse, sorrindo ao pensar em todas as novas coisas que me aconteciam.

- _Foi?_ – meu pai se surpreendeu – _E por que você acha isso?_

- Bom, primeiro porque conheci pessoas realmente legais por aqui. Segundo... Bom, tem o Edward. E, de um jeito estranho e gostoso, ele me faz sentir vulnerável, ele me faz... _feliz_. E isso era uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido na vida, então é óbvio que gostei de sentir. Chega a ser deprimente o tamanho da necessidade que tenho dele.

- _Querida, por que não nos conta... Como é o Edward?_ – minha mãe perguntou.

Bom, já que estou entediada mesmo, melhor falar.

- Ele é alto, tem cabelos acobreados, olhos dourados... Corpo incrível, personalidade totalmente diferente. Ele _é_ diferente, em todos os sentidos. E é simplesmente desconcertante; mas ao mesmo tempo eu amo a personalidade dele. Tão forte, tão imponente... Ele é muito misterioso, é verdade, mas eu também sei que isso faz parte dele, e esse mistério todo só serve pra me deixar ainda mais gamada... – eu disse, corando no final, sem saber por que revelei tudo isso aos meus pais.

- _Hm... Misterioso é?_ – meu pai perguntou.

- _Tome cuidado com ele querida. Esses garotos misteriosos nem sempre são boa gente._ – minha mãe disse, toda a amabilidade extinta de sua voz.

- Por que todo mundo me diz pra tomar cuidado? Poxa vida, eu SEI cuidar de mim, ok? – eu disse, começando a me irritar.

- _Todo mundo quem, querida?_ – minha mãe perguntou.

O "querida" dela já estava me dando nos nervos.

- Todo mundo mãe! Todo mundo aqui da Academia me disse pra ficar longe dele, que ele era perigoso e tudo o mais, mas acontece que eu não _vejo_ perigo nenhum! E que se danem as pessoas! Eu quero ficar com Edward, e ninguém vai me impedir! – eu disse, elevando o tom de voz e levantando da cama.

- _Calma, Isabella, não precisa se estressar. Apenas queremos o seu bem._ – meu pai falou.

- Meu bem? Ótimo, que queiram. Mas não podem dar pitaco na minha vida, principalmente com relação ao Edward, porque vocês sequer o conhecem... E quer saber? Ainda não sei por que continuo conversando com vocês... Será que podem me dar um motivo minimamente razoável?

- _Não falaremos mais nesse assunto._ – meu pai disse, a voz repentinamente autoritária e imaginei que ele estava avisando minha mãe pra ficar calada.

- Ótimo. – eu disse. – Agora, se me dão licença, tenho dever de casa pra fazer.

- _Tudo bem querida. Ligamos depois, tudo bem?_ – minha mãe falou.

- Que seja. – eu disse, começando a sentir um nó se formando na garganta.

- _Até mais, Isabella. Amamos você._ – meu pai disse.

Eu desliguei o telefone antes que eles pudessem falar mais alguma coisa.

Comecei a ofegar, sentindo um buraco de pânico conhecido no meio do peito.

Eu queria negar, mas não conseguia.

E eu era estúpida por pensar fracamente desse jeito, mas... Eu sentia _falta_ dos meus pais.

Eu me joguei na cama novamente, enfiando o travesseiro na cara e gritando até que meus pulmões começassem a arder.

----------------

**POV Edward**

Voltei para casa cedo, passando antes pelos dormitórios masculinos.

Alex voltava pro seu quarto, com Henri tentando ajudá-lo. Ele tinha um gesso na perna que eu quebrara e andava com muletas. Sorri feliz ao perceber que seus pensamentos eram de puro medo. Ele jamais gostaria de passar por aquilo de novo. Mas sua mente ainda trabalhava, pensando em como diabos eu tinha entrado no quarto dele.

Bom, ele iria saber como assim que ousasse fazer mais alguma coisa.

Fui ao castelo e assim que cheguei lá, encontrei Jane me esperando no meu quarto.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Eu planejava tomar um banho e caçar, senão não conseguiria chegar perto de Isabella em pouco tempo.

- Só quero te avisar que James está planejando começar a vigiar você. – ela disse.

Um rosnado nem um pouco satisfeito saiu da minha garganta.

- Como é? – falei, por cima dos dentes, que tinham se trincado.

- Isso que você ouviu. Ele está desconfiado, Edward. É melhor tomar cuidado. – depois disso ela saiu rápido do quarto.

Respirei fundo seguidas vezes, tentando me convencer a não matar James naquele momento.

Entrei embaixo da água fria e consegui relaxar completamente.

Assim que saí do chuveiro, resolvi ir caçar. Infelizmente, James e Victoria foram comigo. Alec foi junto, e obriguei Jane a ficar no castelo.

Fomos de carro até Port Angeles e os pensamentos de James me irritavam. Por outro lado, me admirava pelo fato dele ter percebido que eu não era um vampiro normal. Victoria, ao contrário, achava que James apenas estava obcecado com um segredo inexistente. Eu sorri internamente ao perceber que tinha ganho um potencial rival. Eu precisava de algo que me empolgasse desse jeito há muito tempo. Eu precisava de um desafio no meu mundo.

Em Port Angeles, James não me deixava em paz. Por quatro vezes, ele atrapalhou meu "jogo de sedução" antes da mordida final. Até que eu me irritei o suficiente para quase matá-lo e ele finalmente me deixou comer em paz.

Em um certo momento da caçada, Alec chamou minha atenção.

_James é altamente competitivo e obcecado. Ele com certeza acha que precisa ser melhor que você. Talvez ele perceba que você não é realmente um Volturi, no final das contas._ – ele pensou, na certa tentando evitar que mais alguém ouvisse, enquanto voltávamos a Forks.

Levantei os olhos e baixei, sabendo que ele entenderia o gesto como um incentivo a continuar seu pensamento.

_Tenho um plano para despistá-lo. Mas, para funcionar, preciso lhe dizer na Academia, longe dele. Vamos precisar dos outros também. Principalmente de Jane e Aro. E você precisa manter Isabella Swan longe disso._

O olhei de lado, alarmado. Nem pensar que eu deixaria Isabella agora que tínhamos nos acertado!

Alec pareceu perceber o rumo de meus pensamentos e completou:

_Não falo de deixá-la. Falo de deixá-la_ fora disso. _Você não pode contar nada a ela sobre nós. Por maior que seja sua confiança nela._

Eu não queria fazer isso. Não queria deixar de dizer a ela o que eu era na verdade, o que eu fazia. Apesar de ter mais de 90% de certeza que ela me deixaria se soubesse da verdade, não suportava esconder nada dela. Eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela odiava que escondessem as coisas dela e tudo que eu menos queria era trair sua confiança.

No entanto, eu sabia que Alec estava completamente certo. Eu sabia que se Bella soubesse, poderia se machucar. E só de pensar na possibilidade, meu coração vazio e frio gelava ainda mais, tanto que chegava a doer.

Alec precisou gritar em voz alta para que eu percebesse que estávamos de volta ao castelo.

Saí do carro rápido, indo em direção ao meu quarto, sem me importar de olhar ou falar com ninguém.

Fechei a porta antes que alguém viesse incomodar e me deixei relaxadamente na cama.

Alguns minutos depois, meus pensamentos foram até Isabella repentinamente e meu coração gelado doeu de novo. Senti um nó na garganta ao perceber que me sentia mal por ela. E não era por qualquer coisa. De um jeito estranho e bizarro, eu sentia que Bella estava mal naquele momento e que precisava de mim.

Com receio de estar ficando neurótico, peguei o celular do bolso e digitei o número conhecido.

Chamou oito vezes antes que a voz dela ecoasse no aparelho.

- _Oi..._ – a voz dela parecia triste, e sua voz com timbre suave que eu tanto amava estava fria e pesada.

- Bella? Amor, está tudo bem?

Ouvi uma fungada.

- _Na verdade não._ – ela admitiu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei alarmado, levantando, pronto pra correr de volta até seu dormitório a qualquer segundo.

- _Falei com meus pais agora há pouco e..._ – ela fungou novamente e gritou com a voz grogue – _AH! Eu me odeio!_

A ouvi fungar mais, e o choro começou a despontar de seus lábios.

Não precisei mais pensar a partir daí.

- Bella, está no seu dormitório?

- _Sim..._ – a voz chorosa respondeu.

- Estou indo pra aí.

Não esperei nem ela se despedir e saí porta afora, correndo pela floresta em disparada até o apartamento dela.

-------------

Cheguei aos dormitórios femininos mais rápido do que pude pensar e subi pelas escadas. Elevador demorava demais.

Num minuto eu estava de frente ao apartamento 707, ouvindo o choro baixo de Bella do outro lado.

O buraco onde devia estar meu coração se contorceu de dor ao ouvir, e eu bati na porta, aflito.

Ouvi Bella fungar e levantar, andando um pouco atrapalhada até a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, o buraco no peito abriu-se ainda mais.

- Bella? O que houve com você? – perguntei aflito.

Ela tinha os olhos e o rosto inchados e vermelhos. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas novas, prontas para cair.

Ela não disse nada, apenas se jogou contra mim, escondendo o rosto no meu peito e recomeçando a chorar.

- Eu sou uma idiota! – ela dizia.

Suspirei e entrei, empurrando-a delicadamente e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

A peguei no colo e nos levei até a cama.

- Shh...

Ela começou a soluçar no meu colo e eu apenas fiquei olhando, desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.

Por que as mulheres tinham que chorar? Isso deixa um cara totalmente impotente.

- Bella? Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Talvez eu possa ajudar... – se eu puder matar alguém e fazê-la feliz, ah, sim, eu posso ajudar.

- Meus pais me ligaram hoje. – ela disse, levantando do meu colo e enxugando as lágrimas – E... eu meio que senti _saudade_.

Ok, qual o problema?

Eu não sentia saudade de ninguém. Exceto Bella, mas isso era porque eu costumava ser um vampiro assassino frio e sanguinário. Ela era humana. Ter saudade era uma coisa completamente normal.

- E qual o problema? – perguntei.

- O problema é que desde que nasci eu sinto essa saudade estúpida! Desde que eu nasci eles estão longe o suficiente para que eu tenha vontade de tê-los perto de mim... – ela fungou – AH! Você ta me achando uma menina mimada, não é?

- Claro que não Bella. Só não entendo uma coisa...

- O que? – ela me olhou com os grandes olhos castanhos brilhando em lágrimas.

- Você disse que desde que nasceu sente saudade deles... Eles não estavam com você até você vir para cá? – perguntei confuso.

- Esse é o problema, Edward. Eles nunca estavam por perto. Não quando eu precisava. O máximo que me lembro deles fazendo por mim era me levando ao colégio quando iam trabalhar. E, mesmo assim, eu era apenas uma passageira no carro imensamente grande. Eles sequer olhavam para mim, estavam ocupados demais conversando sobre negócios. Eu nunca tive pais. Não presentes. – ela explicou.

"_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses."_

- E, isso te magoa? – perguntei.

- Demais, Edward. Eu deveria ter me acostumado, deveria ter relevado. Não gosto de me sentir assim... Tão... vulnerável. – ela bufou. – É simplesmente ridículo! Odeio essa parte de ser humana! Eu bem que podia ser indiferente.

Ela me sorriu triste e eu obriguei meus lábios a darem um sorriso de compreensão.

Oh, Isabella... Se você soubesse...

- Eu poderia ser igual a você. Seja lá o que você é, as pessoas te temem. E você não parece ter laços de afeto com ninguém...

- A não ser você. – corrigi – E não, você não quer ser igual a mim, Isabella.

Minha voz ficou repentinamente rude e eu me arrependi um pouco do feito ao ver seus olhos confusos.

- Desculpe. Mas é verdade. Você não quer ser igual a mim. E já que você é apenas uma humana... Que tal desabafar? Eu estou vendo que tem muito mais nessa história do que o que você me contou. – eu disse.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos agora cautelosos.

- Vamos, Bella... Eu te amo demais pra agüentar vê-la desse jeito. Você pode confiar em mim... – eu disse, mesmo sabendo que isso não era 100% verdade.

"_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"_

Ela me olhou com olhos marejados e sorriu, um sorriso triste, quebrado. Meu coração gelado ardeu.

Depois ela fez algo inesperado.

Se jogou nos meus braços, enterrando a cabeça no meu ombro e soluçando. Levei dois segundos para perceber o choro agoniado que saía de sua garganta.

- Eu... Não... Quero me sentir assim, Edward! Odeio ser _fraca_! Odeio ser _vulnerável_! Odeio sentir falta de pessoas que só perceberam que eu existia quando fui embora! Não quero me sentir assim! Não _aguento mais_ me sentir assim! – ela soluçou.

- Bella... – sussurrei, tentando acalmá-la com um leve roçar de mãos em suas costas – Você é forte o suficiente para lidar com isso. Onde está a garota destemida e _desbocada_ que eu conheci?

- Se perdeu, Edward! – ela soluçou – Não faço idéia de onde ela foi parar! Acho que ela cansou de segurar toda a mágoa e rancor dentro de si e simplesmente _explodiu_!

- Shh... Calma Bella. Tenho certeza que você consegue se segurar. Na frente dos outros não precisa ser tão vulnerável.

- E como vou saber? Vulnerabilidade não é algo que possa ser controlado!

- Simples. Deixe toda a vulnerabilidade sair quando estiver comigo. Eu te farei se sentir segura, Bella. Eu te farei _ver estrelas_ em cima das lágrimas. Não vou deixar, nunca, jamais, que algo te machuque enquanto estiver comigo. – eu sussurrei, vendo mesmo no escuro do quarto que Bella sucumbia às lágrimas, levando a sério o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

Ela soluçou mais alto, seu corpo todo tremendo, enquanto ela colocava pra fora todo o medo e a insegurança.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark"_

Bella continuou me contando cada pedaço de sua vida, chorando e soluçando alto quando se lembrava dos momentos quase sempre de ausência de seus pais.

Eu apenas ouvia, interessado em tirar suas dores e mais ainda em ter uma conversinha séria com seus pais.

Sussurrei palavras de consolo durante toda a noite, indicando a Bella que eu sempre estaria ali para ela, não importava a situação.

Cada vez que eu falava algo assim ela soluçava ainda mais alto.

O choro e o desabafo dela fizeram meu coração gelado tremer de agonia, mas acima de tudo, eu sabia que Bella precisava de mim e não a deixei sozinha um minuto sequer.

"_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark"_

- Bella? – eu a chamei num ponto da noite, preocupado com a repentina respiração calma e cadenciada. Dois segundos atrás, ela ainda soluçava alto.

- Hm? – ela respondeu, a voz fraca e cortada.

- Se sente melhor?

- Um pouco... Obrigada por ouvir meu lado ultra-meloso.

- Disponha. – eu disse, sem realmente esperar que ela precisasse. Ver Bella quase agonizando de tanta dor emocional tinha me causado alguns pequenos traumas.

- É só que... – ela começou.

- Sim?

- É que eu me sinto tão só às vezes. Todos por aqui tem uma família, até você! E eu apenas tenho a mim mesma pra tudo. Não sou nem de longe a pessoa perfeita, amiga perfeita, e muito menos a namorada perfeita! Veja só, nosso terceiro dia de namoro e eu já estou chorando meus problemas todos em cima de você! – ela fungou – Sei lá, eu só me sinto tão... perdida.

Eu sorri levemente e acariciei seu cabelo com uma mão e suas bochechas com a outra. Bella levantou o olhar do chão, e ainda com a cabeça em meu colo me olhou. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, e seus olhos pareciam irritados.

"_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

- Bella, Bella... Não precisa ficar assim, meu amor. Creio que nosso relacionamento seja, de muitas formas, mais do que um namoro qualquer. Primeiramente porque o que sinto por você é de longe a coisa mais poderosa que já senti na minha existência. E segundo que ninguém é perfeito. Não precisa se sentir dessa forma, tão inexistente. Bella, você é importante demais para todos aqueles que te amam. E eles te amam do jeito que você é.

Ela verteu mais lágrimas e eu continuei.

- Seus amigos te amam. Isso é visível, principalmente no olhar da Brandon para você. Não precisa ser a amiga perfeita pra eles, Bella. Precisa apenas ser você. E pra mim... Bom, eu me apaixonei por Isabella Swan, a garota durona que nunca teve medo de mim. E pelo contrário, me desafiou. Eu amo _cada pedaço_ de você Bella. E farei de tudo pra te ver feliz e segura. Se você está perdida, não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou te ajudar a se achar e vou ser seu guia. Você não está sozinha, _minha Isabella_.

Depois disso ela pareceu finalmente compreender que eu estava do lado dela e saiu do meu colo, me dando um beijo abrasador que passou como fogo pelos meus nervos, o amor por ela consumindo tudo que via pela frente.

_"I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire"_

Infelizmente, eu tive que quebrar o beijo cedo. Assim como ele tinha despertado o amor consumidor, também tinha despertado o desejo assassino.

Me afastei delicadamente dela e lhe dei um beijo na testa, tentando impedir de boca fechada que meus caninos ficassem à mostra com o desejo.

- Melhor? – perguntei.

- Muito. Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Como eu já disse, disponha. – eu sorri.

Depois disso eu a coloquei para dormir, e como sou fraco demais pra ficar longe dela, observei seu sono durante toda a noite, notando que com o passar das horas, Bella ficava agitada em seu sonho, passando de choro e lamentações de volta à Bella durona, teimosa e poderosa... pela qual eu era perdidamente apaixonado.

* * *

**N/A**: A música em itálico é "Whispers in the dark" da banda Skillet, caso queiram ouvir :D

:*


	15. Bye bye Finnegan

*espana a poeira*

cof, cof.

Er, demorei não é? Sorry, andava meio com problemas pra escrever. Aqui tá quase acompanhando o orkut e eu prometo que não vou demorar pra postar o próximo capítulo. ;D

Sem mais delongas... Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**POV Bella**

Acordei cansada de todo o momento meloso e choroso na noite anterior. Reparei que Edward não estava mais no quarto e quando vi o dia chuvoso lá fora lamentei não ter visto a hora que ele saiu.

Levantei e me espreguicei, decidida a voltar a ser a Isabella Swan, aquela que em Phoenix, todo mundo tinha _respeito_.

Sorri pra mim mesma e quando levantei, percebi um papelzinho no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

_Não quis acordá-la, por isso fui sem me despedir.  
Espero que acorde melhor amanhã, odeio te ver triste.  
Nos vemos na aula._

_Amor,  
E._

Sorri e deixei o bilhete no mesmo lugar, indo para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho que renovou todas as minhas forças. Depois de tudo que acontecera – a ligação dos meus pais, o choro incansável, as palavras maravilhosas de Edward – eu tinha ficado física e emocionalmente exausta.

Assim que acabei o banho, coloquei o uniforme ridículo da Academia. Decidi fazer diferente e me maquiei. Maquiagem das que eu gostava de usar, toda preta. Rímel, lápis e sombra preta e um gloss transparente. Eu precisava voltar a ser aquela Isabella firme e decidida antes que surtasse de vez.

Além da maquiagem, calcei um coturno preto que eu tinha e adorava, e que nunca tinha usado por aqui. Eu sabia que não existiam regras quanto aos sapatos a serem usados, então eu não teria problemas com isso.

Peguei minha mochila com meus livros e cadernos e saí do quarto. Angela já me esperava na porta.

- Oi... Isa. – ela disse e notou minha maquiagem – Uau. Que mudança foi essa?

- Só tive vontade de levantar o astral, Ang. – eu disse – Cansei de ser a _coitadinha_.

Ela piscou e depois sorriu pra mim.

Entramos no elevador e descemos pra o refeitório, e eu logo peguei meu café da manhã, sentando com o resto do grupo, que já estava reunido.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Ben me olharam chocados, mas não falaram nada.

- Que foi? – perguntei quando não agüentei mais os olhares constantes.

- Ah... É que você se maquiou toda, Isa... E está usando coturnos. – Alice disse me olhando com cara de analisadora.

- E?

- Isso é bem diferente. – ela disse – Não é proibido usar coturnos?

- Não, não tem nada no regulamento que impeça, Alice. – Angela respondeu.

- Hm... Mesmo assim, com o uniforme fica meio... – ela continuou.

- Sombrio. – Rosalie completou.

Sorri pra mim mesma.

- Mas é exatamente como eu quero que fique.

Elas se olharam e deram de ombros.

Mas antes que eu voltasse a comer, Ang me cutucou.

- Olha quem ta olhando pra você, Isa.

Olhei pra direção que ela apontava e me deparei com Alex Finnegan.

Isso já tava me cansando. O cara não cansava não? Fiz uma carranca bem feia pra ele e voltei a comer.

Em pouco tempo, ele estava na nossa mesa.

- Fazendo cara feia pra mim, Isabella? – ele debochou – Não tenho medo de cara feia, sabia?

Olhei pra ele, cansada daquela pose de machão.

- E se estiver?

- Vou ser obrigado a lhe dar uma lição. – ele ia pegando meu braço, mas uma mão envolta numa luva de couro preta o impediu.

- Não. Se. Atreva. – a voz rouca e aveludada de Edward estava num timbre tão mais rouco que o normal que levantou todos os pelos do meu corpo.

E de Alex também, pelo visto, porque ele automaticamente esbugalhou os olhos e eu o imaginei fazendo xixi nas calças.

Ele morria de medo de Edward. A coisa era que ele não admitia isso pra ninguém.

- V-V-Volturi... – ele gaguejou, olhando pra trás, tentando a todo custo manter sua pose de machão.

Quando olhei na direção que ele olhou, arfei.

Edward estava impecavelmente lindo – como sempre.

Os cabelos rebeldes e selvagens, num tom bronze escuro, recém-lavado. O uniforme do colégio por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro preta, que fazia par com os óculos impecavelmente escuros e as luvas de couro.

Não entendi o motivo por trás da jaqueta, luvas e óculos, mas achei que poderia perguntar isso em outra ocasião.

Percebi que muitas pessoas tinham parado de comer pra observar a cena, e tive o desejo secreto que Edward não machucasse Alex. Pelo menos não ali.

- O que eu disse pra você? – Edward perguntou, a voz ainda rouca demais, provocando arrepios, e falando com os dentes trincados.

Percebi que a mão de Edward fazia força no braço de Alex, e a qualquer momento, teríamos um braço quebrado no refeitório.

Alex começou a gaguejar ridiculamente uma resposta que não saiu.

Edward se enfureceu ainda mais, rosnou e o empurrou pra longe. Creio eu que para não quebrá-lo ali.

- Não te mato aqui e agora porque estamos em lugar público. E pra você, Finnegan, prefiro fazer sem testemunhas. – ele disse baixo, ainda ameaçador – Eu vou dizer pela _última vez_: **Fique. Longe. De. Isabella.** Entendeu? Ou vou precisar repetir?

- E-e-e-e-ntend-d-dii. – ele gaguejou e logo saiu correndo, saindo do refeitório.

As pessoas olhavam Edward com medo e ele percebeu isso.

- Tão olhando o quê? Cuidem de suas vidas. – ele rosnou.

Imediatamente todo mundo voltou a comer e tentar conversar outras coisas, e Edward se virou para nossa mesa, andando até o meu lado esquerdo, que sempre fora vago na mesa.

Ele sentou e o resto do grupo tremeu levemente.

- Oi. – eu disse tranquila, tentando acalmá-lo. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava furioso.

E eu percebia isso pelo vinco que sua testa tinha, a linha rígida do seu maxilar trincado e seus punhos fechados.

Definitivamente, ele ainda estava furioso.

- Oi. – ele respondeu, a voz quase no seu tom normal, mas ainda rouca demais. Furiosa.

- Não vai comer? – perguntei, abocanhando meu misto quente.

Ele me olhou com descrença e depois vi uma faísca de sorriso passear por seus lábios.

- Já me alimentei hoje. – ele disse.

- Hm. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Já perguntou.

- Deixa de ser chato, Edward! – eu dei um soco de mentirinha no braço dele.

Funcionou, ele riu levemente e destravou os punhos. Sua expressão facial relaxou e eu percebi pelo canto do olho que o pessoal tinha relaxado também.

Ótimo. Tinha feito minha boa ação do dia.

- Ta, vai. Fala. – ele disse, a voz com o timbre que eu conhecia e amava.

- Por que as luvas e os óculos? – soltei – E a jaqueta?

Ele franziu a testa e suspirou.

- Minhas mãos estão geladas demais, preciso aquecê-las – ele disse – Estou com olheiras e a jaqueta... Só me deu vontade de vestir.

- Hm. Eu gostei. – eu comentei, sabendo que as explicações tinham sido só pra despistar meus amigos.

- Gostou é?

- Uhum. Te deixou sexy. Mais ainda, devo dizer.

Ele tremeu levemente com uma risada baixa e eu quase bati palmas. Tinha conseguido acalmar a fera.

- Só você pra me acalmar, Bella. – ele disse, baixinho.

Mas todo mundo na mesa ouviu. Edward olhava pras próprias mãos, descansando na mesa, e eu percebi Rose e Alice trocarem um olhar e depois me olharam, com sorrisos triunfantes.

Eu pisquei pra elas.

- Ainda bem que você tem a mim então. – eu disse, convencida, chegando perto pra sussurrar no ouvido dele.

Sussurrei um pouco mais alto do que deveria, pra que o resto da mesa ouvisse também.

Ele me olhou e eu senti seus olhos ardentes por trás das lentes escuras.

Levantei a mão pra tirar seus óculos, mas ele parou minha mão antes que eu pudesse fazer isso.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Já disse. Olheiras. – ele falou, grave.

Pensei por um momento. Decidi que era melhor não contradizê-lo e teria minhas respostas depois, quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

- Ok. Ah, droga! – resmunguei.

- O que foi, Isa? – Alice perguntou.

- Esqueci meu dever de casa na minha escrivaninha. Droga. Vou ter que buscá-lo. – eu disse e comecei a engolir meu café-da-manhã.

- Não precisa. Me dá a chave que eu vou buscar. – Edward disse.

Olhei pra ele.

- Eu não estou comendo. E se você continuar comendo nessa velocidade vai ter uma indigestão. Anda, me dá a chave que eu pego seu dever. – ele disse, sorrindo torto no final.

Eu dei de ombros e dei a chave pra ele.

- Finja que não vai ver a bagunça. – eu disse – Não arrumo nada de manhã.

Ele riu e assentiu.

- Vejo você na sala de aula. – ele disse e me deu um selinho demorado.

Eu perdi até a fome depois disso. Fome de comida, vale salientar.

Ele levantou e saiu, andando rápido. Me virei pra mesa e Alice já estava quicando.

- O que foi, Alice? – perguntei.

- AH. MEU. DEUS! – ela quase gritou.

- Shhhhhhhhh! Ta louca? Quer gritar não, assim todo mundo ouve? – eu disse sarcástica.

- Desculpa, desculpa – ela sussurrou – Mas, tipo... O que foi isso? Primeiro, de _onde_ o Edward saiu? Não o vi em lugar algum desde que entramos no refeitório. Segundo, OMG, parecia que ele estava prestes a partir o Alex em dois, de tanta fúria... Eu quase fiz xixi de medo, juro a você... E terceiro, OMG, como você _conseguiu_ acalmar aquilo tudo, Isa? – ela jogou.

Eu sorri pra mim mesma e pra ela.

- Amor, Alice... Amor. – Angela respondeu por mim.

Eu dei uma risada quase alta e assenti uma vez.

- Eu pensei que ele ia se aproveitar de você, ou algo assim, Isa, mas depois disso, tenho certeza que ele ta louquinho por você, mesmo. – Rosalie disse, como se confessasse um crime.

- É, se ele quisesse se aproveitar da Bella já tinha feito isso há muito tempo. – Jasper completou.

- Er... Jazz? – chamei.

- Sim?

- Só o Edward tem permissão pra me chamar de Bella. – eu disse delicadamente.

- Ah... – ele pareceu envergonhado – Desculpe, então.

- Não se preocupe – eu disse e sorri – Podem me chamar de Isa. Parei com essa de apelidos-não-são-legais.

- Aê! – disse Emmett.

Eu ri e continuei comendo.

**POV Edward**

Saí de casa fulo da vida porque James não parava de me atormentar. Ele queria saber cada passo meu, onde eu andava, com quem andava, e como ele próprio falou, por que diabos eu namorava uma humana.

Eu tinha vontade de socá-lo até deixá-lo desfigurado. Só porque tínhamos dito que Aro era o líder, e não eu, ele me atormentava, tentando ganhar uma competição imaginária que tinha criado de ser o preferido de Aro. E, céus, como isso me irritava.

Dei graças que ele não poderia me seguir no colégio e fui mais cedo.

O problema foi que eu vi uma cena que não queria ter visto.

Assim que vi Alex Finnegan perto da mesa de Bella, me descontrolei.

Alex estava pensando em puxá-la pelo braço e fazer algo publicamente horroroso. Bella não ia gostar nem um pouco disso e sua vingança ridícula teria sido parcialmente cumprida.

Meu sangue gelado ferveu em minhas veias e eu fui na minha velocidade vampira até eles.

Pro inferno se alguém me veria! Não estava nem aí. Se reclamassem, eu me alimentaria de todos eles e fim da história.

Depois que deixei claro – pela última paciente vez – para Alex que da próxima ele não escaparia, ele saiu correndo feito um cão assustado.

Bella conseguiu me acalmar com simples palavras e perguntas banais, e isso me deixou contente por dentro.

E agora, aqui estava eu, indo atrás do dever de casa dela.

Cheguei no dormitório dela e abri a porta, entrando e indo direto até a escrivaninha.

Bella tinha razão, estava tudo um caos. Levei em consideração que ela tinha me avisado e fiz vista grossa.

Ia voltando para o refeitório, mas o sinal da primeira aula tinha soado. Dei meia volta e fui em direção ao prédio de aulas.

Entrei na sala ao mesmo tempo que umas patricinhas idiotas, que só pensavam em como diabos eu e Bella estávamos juntos. Elas não tiravam a cena do meu selinho em Bella no refeitório da cabeça e eu tive vontade de arrancar seus cérebros fúteis.

Respirei fundo e fui em direção à minha carteira. Bella já estava na sua, conversando com Alice e Angela, que estavam em pé ao lado dela.

Elas pararam de conversar quando cheguei.

Apesar de impressionadas com nosso relacionamento, as duas ainda tinham medo de mim, e eu sorri por dentro.

Pelo menos eu não tinha perdido minha moral.

- Aqui. – estendi o dever e as chaves de Bella pra ela e ela pegou e sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela levantou e me deu um beijo discreto na bochecha.

Eu quase a agarrei naquele minuto, mas achei mais prudente me sentar, já que o professor acabava de entrar na sala.

Me sentei e tão logo viram o professor, Angela e Alice também sentaram. Bella se virou para frente e pegou um pedaço de papel.

Logo o papel estava na minha carteira.

_Sério, qual é a dos óculos escuros e as luvas? Eu estou sinceramente curiosa._

Rolei os olhos e rabisquei minha resposta. Coloquei na mão de Bella, que estava estrategicamente para baixo, esperando.

_Minhas olheiras estão fundas demais, e meus olhos, vermelhos de fome. As luvas são porque... bom, aconteceu um pequeno incidente em casa ontem._

Ela não precisava saber que James tinha tido um treco e nós tínhamos brigado. E, como conseqüência, eu levei uma mordida. Mas não de James. De Victoria. A ruiva era o diabo, nem tinha sido chamada na briga e veio me morder.

Eu quase os matei, mas achei melhor deixá-los vivos. Quando eles finalmente soubessem _quem eu era_, iriam querer se matar sozinhos.

_Incidente? Pode me falar sobre?_

O bilhete estava na minha mesa de novo e eu rabisquei a resposta rápido de novo.

_Depois. O professor vai recolher os deveres._

Eu não queria contar da briga pra Bella. Isso implicaria contar muitas outras coisas e ela não estava preparada pra saber a qual espécie eu verdadeiramente pertencia.

Ela não estava preparada pra saber, e eu não estava preparado pra contar.

Bella não mandou o bilhete de volta, o que foi bom, porque logo o professor patético de química estava recolhendo o dever de casa.

Me sentia uma criança de segunda série quando ele fazia isso. Era insano!

Depois que o momento de primário passou, ele começou a aula.

A qual eu não prestei 100% de atenção.

O mais importante pra mim agora, era meu plano inicial. Que tinha sido interrompido, mas que eu retomaria agora.

O problema todo no momento era James. Ele iria atrapalhar meus planos se continuasse me perseguindo, então eu teria que agir discretamente, e através de Aro. Eu odiava isso. Odiava que ele se sentisse o chefe. Mas era a única saída.

Mandei uma mensagem de texto pro celular de Jane. Ela tinha tempo livre antes do almoço e poderia me ajudar.

_Reunião rápida no horário do almoço, perto da passagem. Preciso conversar com você, Alec e Aro. Avise-os._

Não demorou um minuto, e ela me respondeu.

_Claro. Estaremos lá._

Guardei meu celular no bolso e continuei prestando atenção na aula, e em Bella, que parecia tão entediada que me deu vontade de rir.

Cutuquei ela de leve com o lápis. Ela se sobressaltou, mas disfarçou.

- Que foi? – ela sussurrou, tão baixo que se eu não fosse vampiro e tivesse uma boa audição, não teria ouvido.

- Por que essa carranca? – perguntei, me divertindo.

- Essa aula... É simplesmente... – ela não achou a palavra e ficou gesticulando.

- Entediante? – sugeri.

Ela assentiu e eu ri no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Gostei disso.

Mas apesar de toda a pose que ela mantinha naquele momento, eu ainda precisava ter certeza de uma coisa.

- Você está melhor? – perguntei com a voz séria.

Ela sabia do que eu falava e não disfarçou isso.

- Sim. E graças a você. Obrigada. – ela olhou pelo canto do olho pra mim e eu sorri.

- Espero que não se repita. Não gostei de vê-la sofrendo.

Eu era sincero quando dizia isso. Parecia que o _meu_ coração era quem sofria, de tanto que me doeu ver Bella vulnerável e fraca, chorando e sofrendo.

- Eu creio que não vai se repetir. E obrigada de novo, pela ajuda. – ela sorriu.

- De nada – sorri de volta, até que escutei pensamentos dirigidos a nós.

- Sr. Volturi! – o professor chamou – O que está conversando com a Srta. Swan é algo que queira compartilhar?

Ô desgraçado! Atrapalhou minha conversa com a Bella. Se não fosse um professor, eu matava.

- Claro, Sr. Fuller. Só estava comentando com Isabella o que o senhor acabou de dizer, sobre o balanço final da equação global ter que ser a soma das equação dos reagentes mais a equação dos produtos. – eu disse.

O engraçadinho ficou sem graça, ao ver que eu estava "prestando atenção". É bom ter uma mente que pode se concentrar em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. É realmente útil.

Depois disso, ele não falou mais nada e eu resolvi ficar quieto para não meter Bella em problemas.

Eu podia ter facilidade de ouvir a aula e conversar ao mesmo tempo, mas Bella era apenas humana. Sua mente era limitada e ela só poderia se concentrar o suficiente em uma das atividades. Se eu a distraísse, o professor podia pegá-la ao invés de mim, e isso seria embaraçoso.

Na hora do almoço, disse a Bella que precisava fazer uma coisa, mas que a veria depois.

Ela assentiu, ainda preocupada por minha dieta, mas eu a assegurei que estava bem e saí.

Agora era hora da conversa séria.

Encontrei Aro, Jane e Alec logo atrás da Academia, numa pequena clareira, perto de um pequeno precipício que tinha um tronco de árvore grosso como ponte.

- O que deseja, príncipe? – Aro perguntou, assim que me viu.

- Precisamos começar a executar meu plano. As pessoas precisam saber o quanto antes que há algo aqui para temer. – eu disse, o medalhão no peito vibrando com a intensidade das palavras.

- E como planeja fazer isso? James não larga do nosso pé. Do seu, melhor dizendo. – disse Alec.

- Simples. Aro, faça parecer que as ordens são suas. – eu disse e ele assentiu – Coloque James e Victoria no plano também, claro que sem dizer minha verdadeira intenção.

- Sim, alteza. – ele disse.

- Quando a hora chegar, James e Victoria saberão quem eu sou e eu quero ver o que farão... – eu disse, me divertindo ao pensar na cara espantada que eles com certeza teriam.

- Quando começamos? – Jane perguntou.

- Hoje. À noite. Vão até a cidade. Comecem por Forks e se espalhem. Devagar agora, vamos aumentar o ritmo assim que as pessoas estiverem atualizadas sobre tudo. – eu disse.

- Claro. – eles assentiram.

- Reúnam quantos puderem e comecem hoje. Vou tentar ir também, só pra enganar James e Victoria. Se eu não puder, digam que eu fui em outras cidades. Inventem qualquer coisa, mas despistem.

Eles assentiram novamente e eu os mandei embora.

Voltei para o refeitório, já saboreando o gosto do meu plano sendo posto em prática.

Seria uma semana deliciosamente... Sangrenta.

O resto do dia se passou sem nada demais. Assisti às aulas infernais com o máximo de paciência que pude reunir, e ri quando Bella irritou-se porque perdeu uma bola no tênis, tudo porque ela não prestava atenção à bola e sim a mim.

Depois da Educação Física, que era a última aula – para o meu alívio – decidi ficar com Bella mais um pouco.

Eu ia sair à noite, assim que acabasse o jantar dos humanos da Academia, e só voltaria no outro dia, em cima da hora para as aulas.

- Tem certeza que não pode ficar? – perguntou Bella pela milésima vez.

O jantar tinha terminado e todos tinham combinado de ir ver um jogo de baseball que passaria na TV no quarto dela, e ela me convidara. Quando eu disse que não podia, ela ficou me perguntando por quê.

Eu apenas disse que era assunto de família mas ela não parecia querer engolir essa desculpa.

Mas, afinal, o que eu ia dizer?

"Bella, eu não posso ir porque vou matar alguns humanos para me alimentar e dar início ao meu plano de terror" ?

Nem pensar. Ela ia sair correndo, e por mais que eu quisesse essa reação, não queria _dela_, e sim de outras pessoas.

- Tenho, meu amor. Prometo que amanhã nos veremos. – eu disse.

- Tudo bem... – ela disse e levantou seus pés um pouco pra me dar um beijo na bochecha.

Peraí, bochecha? Nem pensar.

Virei o rosto e encontrei seus lábios, receptivos, macios e quentes, prontos pra mim.

Um leve movimento de meus lábios nos dela a fez jogar os braços ao meu redor e eu ouvi o baque surdo de seus livros caindo no chão.

É, pelo visto ela tinha coisas mais importantes pra se concentrar do que segurar seus livros.

_Edward, odeio atrapalhar o namoro, mas precisamos ir._ – ouvi o pensamento de Alec, meio urgente.

Eu odiava ter que fazer isso, mas segurei os braços de Bella e a afastei de mim, delicadamente.

Ainda assim, a força que exerci foi o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse resistir.

- Tchau, Bella. – eu disse, sorrindo torto, do jeito que eu sabia que deixava ela deslumbrada.

- Tchau, Edward. – ela disse, os olhos tão brilhantes e os lábios tão vermelhos pelo beijo recente que tive que me controlar pra não agarrá-la e beijá-la de novo.

Me virei, deixando Bella na porta de seu dormitório e fui embora.

Quando percebi que não tinha ninguém olhando, corri na minha velocidade natural, chegando ao castelo em cinco minutos.

- Bem na hora. Aro já vai falar com todos. – Alec disse, assim que cheguei.

- Ótimo. Já chamou todo mundo? – perguntei.

- Já. Só faltam James e Victoria. – ele disse.

- Estamos aqui. – disse Victoria, descendo a escadaria do salão principal com James ao seu lado.

Vasculhei suas mentes e percebi com alívio que eles não sabiam do que se tratava a breve reunião e muito menos o que eu e Alec falávamos. Era bom mesmo. Só assim eu poderia prosseguir com meu plano em paz. E eu não confiava neles dois.

- Ótimo. Já que todos já estão aqui, vou dizer por que lhes chamei. – começou Aro, indo até o centro do círculo formado de vampiros e vampiras.

Ele olhou cada um, e recomeçou seu teatro.

- Forks precisa saber que há algo para temer aqui. – ele disse – Tenho certeza que todos já estão cansados de caçar em cidades distantes, e tão pouco, quando temos tantas pessoas aqui.

Alguns balançaram a cabeça e outros se perguntavam se estava na hora de nos revelarmos aos humanos.

- Contudo, meus caros, não podemos nos revelar aos humanos. Sabendo da nossa existência, tudo se tornaria mais difícil. Eles são lentos, é verdade, mas se souberem que existimos, se acreditarem no que pensam ser uma lenda, logo descobrirão todos os mitos e verdades sobre nossa espécie e isso poderá ser um problema. – Aro falou.

- Um problema? – James riu – Por que um problema? Somos muito mais fortes que eles.

- Um problema, sim, James. Se os humanos souberem que existimos, certamente vão encontrar um meio de nos derrotar. – ele disse.

A teoria de Aro era válida, mas não de todo. Certamente alguns vampiros não se deixariam pegar por meros humanos.

Pelo menos, _eu_ não me deixaria perder para um simples humano. Seria humilhante.

- Hm... – James refletiu, e vi em sua mente que ele odiava admitir que Aro tinha certa razão.

- Mas, o que quero hoje não é dizer coisas óbvias e que _não vão_ acontecer. – Aro continuou – O fato é que todos estamos com fome e sede. E os indigentes que mantemos presos aqui não são mais tão necessários. Não saciam mais. Então, digo-lhes que se alguém quiser beber o sangue desses coitados até a última gota, fique à vontade. A partir de hoje, vamos caçar na cidade.

Houve murmúrios de aprovação assim que Aro fechou a boca e eu olhei para ele severamente.

- Mas, tenho uma condição para isso, meus caros. – ele disse, fazendo todos voltarem sua atenção novamente para ele. – Precisamos continuar com a discrição e pra isso, não podemos sair matando todos os humanos disponíveis.

- E o que quer que façamos, Aro? – perguntou James, completamente obediente.

Na sua cabeça doentia, ele queria ser o preferido de Aro e de repente, isso me deu uma ideia. Teria que conversar com Aro o mais rápido possível pra que isso se concretizasse e tentei me controlar.

- Cacem em cidades diferentes. Dividam-se, se possível em grupos e ataquem apenas em lugares escuros e desertos o suficiente para que ninguém mais além de suas vítimas os vejam. – ele disse – Cacem em Forks, Port Angeles, Olympia, todas essas meras cidadezinhas perto daqui. Sejam discretos, só cacem à noite.

Todos gostaram do plano – que era extremamente básico.

- Quando podemos começar, Aro? – Demetri perguntou.

- Hoje. Assim que as ruas estiverem escuras o bastante. – ele disse. – Estão liberados. Mas voltem todos para o castelo antes do amanhecer. Teremos um dia ensolarado amanhã.

Alguns resmungaram por causa do sol de amanhã e outros se dispersaram, se aprontando para o banquete mais tarde.

Assim que ouvi as palavras de Aro novamente pela mente dos vampiros, percebi que teria que quebrar minha promessa à Bella. Eu não poderia vê-la amanhã na aula.

**POV Bella**

Assim que me despedi de Edward, fui até meu quarto meio tropeçando. Como diabos ele conseguia me deixar tonta com um simples beijo?

E olhe que não tinha sido beijo com língua nem nada. Só um leve mover de lábios.

Entrei no quarto e joguei minha mochila e meus livros de qualquer jeito na escrivaninha e entrei no banheiro.

Tomei um relaxante banho de banheira, e quando estava pronta, fui fazer o dever.

Duas horas mais tarde, com meu dever de casa pronto, fui arrumar meu quarto. Teria visitas mais tarde e era melhor ter tudo arrumado.

Quando meu quarto estava tão arrumado que eu mal o reconhecia, bateram na porta.

- Oi, Ang! – cumprimentei quando abri.

Angela entrou e me olhou.

- Oi, Isa. Nunca vi seu quarto tão arrumado. – ela riu.

- Nem eu. Não sei o que me deu. Essa Academia Interna ta me mudando. – eu disse, fazendo uma careta.

Angela sorriu e nós duas nos sentamos no pequeno sofázinho em frente à tevê.

Eu liguei no canal que ia passar o jogo e me perguntem por que mesmo que eu tinha oferecido o _meu_ apartamento pra isso. Provavelmente eu ia me cansar pra arrumar tudo depois, mas agora era tarde pra me arrepender.

Eu e Angela não prestamos muita atenção ao que passava na tevê e dez minutos depois, mais batidas na porta.

Levantei e quando abri me deparei com Ben, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

- OI, BELLS! – Emmett falou.

- Bells? – eu disse.

- É, Bells. Já que Bella é exclusivo do Edward, acabo de inventar outro. – ele disse, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Não dava pra contrariar Emmett, principalmente com aquele sorriso bobão no rosto dele.

Deixei eles entrarem e reparei que os rapazes seguravam latas de refrigerante e saquinhos de pipoca, salgadinhos, doces e até uma caixa de pizza.

- Ok, vocês não jantaram não? – perguntei quando fechei a porta, ajudando a colocar tudo em cima da mesinha do lado da tevê.

Era uma mesa de jantar, sem cadeiras, grande o suficiente pra caber tudo que eles trouxeram, mas não ia dar pra comer ali, nem pensar.

- Jantamos, mas comer vendo jogo na tevê é sempre bom! – disse Jasper animado.

Os outros concordaram e eu ignorei.

Todos se acomodaram no sofá em frente à tevê, enquanto passavam reprises dos últimos jogos. Eu não prestei muita atenção.

Eu estava angustiada, com um sentimento ruim. Algo ia acontecer esta noite, mas eu não fazia ideia do que seria.

Espantei esse pensamento pra longe e me sentei no meu lugar, perto de Angela, que já estava de amassos com Ben.

Ok, eu sou a única sem namorado aqui na sala? Tudo bem que eu tenho namorado, mas ele não poderia vir ao jogo.

Bufei desgostosa e enquanto via os três casais de pombinhos se pegando, fiz algo útil e peguei meu celular. Disquei o número que eu já tinha decorado e esperei.

Chamou quatro vezes antes que ele atendesse.

- _Bella?_ – a voz aveludada parecia surpresa e ao mesmo tempo frustrada.

- Oi... Atrapalhei?

- _Mais ou menos... Esquece isso. Algum problema?_

- Não... Eu só estava me perguntando se você realmente não poderia vir. Acabo de descobrir que vou segurar vela por aqui.

Os outros ouviram essa parte da conversa e riram delicadamente, parando de se agarrar.

A risada musical de Edward deixou um sorriso involuntário no meu rosto.

- _Sinto muito, meu amor. Não posso mesmo. Nem mesmo estou na Academia._

- Sério?

- _Sim. Estou na cidade, resolvendo alguns probleminhas..._

- Hm... Ok. Me liga quando chegar?

- _Talvez eu chegue muito tarde. Mas prometo que amanhã eu ligo._

- Não vai para a aula amanhã?

- _É muito provável que não. Vai fazer sol._

- Como você sabe?

- _Eu só sei, Bella._

- Hm... Ok, vou parar de te aporrinhar e deixar você em paz...

- _Não seja dramática, querida. Eu só atendi o telefone porque vi que era você. Se não fosse, eu nem teria me dado o trabalho._

Eu sorri.

- Sou tão importante assim?

- _Ainda mais do que isso, meu bem... Ainda mais do que isso. Mas agora realmente preciso desligar. Nos falamos amanhã._

- Claro. Até amanhã.

- _Até. Divirta-se com seus amigos. E eu te amo._

Meu sorriso se alargou estupidamente. Alice, Angela e Rosalie arquearam as sobrancelhas com meu gesto.

- Eu também te amo. Tchau...

- _Até mais, Bella._

Antes que eu dissesse "tchau" de novo, o telefone ficou mudo.

Coloquei o celular na mesa e cheguei mais perto das meninas, enquanto os meninos gritavam que o jogo ia começar.

**POV Edward**

Bella me interrompeu e eu juro que se não fosse ela eu teria matado quem me ligou.

Eu estava no rastro de uma humana particularmente saborosa num beco próximo, e estava quase pegando ela – no sentindo alimentar da palavra – quando o celular vibrou.

Assim que desliguei, olhei o beco novamente. A garota ainda estava lá.

Ok, Edward... Faça sua mágica.

Entrei no beco discretamente e a garota logo me olhou. Ela usava uma mini-saia jeans e um top curto, que mostrava o umbigo. Tinha o cabelo num tom loiro oxigenado e usava salto alto. Ela sorriu pra mim.

- Olá... – a voz rouca me indicou que ela estava querendo parecer sexy.

- Oi. – eu disse, minha voz igualmente rouca, deixando os pêlos da pele da menina totalmente arrepiados.

- Nunca vi você por aqui, bonitão... O que deseja? – ela perguntou, enquanto na sua mente, tentava se concentrar em me "pegar".

Ah, querida, quem vai se divertir essa noite sou eu.

- Nada demais. – eu disse.

Ela encarou isso como um incentivo aos seus planos e avançou em mim, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço.

_Hehe, se minha namorada te ver assim em mim, você morre, garota._ – eu pensei.

Ah, eu esqueci. Ela vai morrer mesmo.

- Então, Sr. Nada Demais... Tem um nome? Você é tão... Hm... Gostoso... – ela disse, as últimas palavras saindo como gemidos excitados.

- Pra que nomes? Não precisamos de nomes, querida... – eu disse docemente, sorrindo torto.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou.

- Gostei de você... Que tal começarmos?

Sério? Você que escolheu o momento, baby.

Deixei meus caninos aparecerem na boca fechada e assim que eles estavam prontos, sorri pra ela.

Ela se soltou de mim como se tivesse levado um choque e sua expressão de vadia logo se transformou em pavor.

- Q-q-q-quem é você? – ela gaguejou, a voz uma oitava acima do normal.

Ótimo, agora vou ter que matá-la rápido porque ela é escandalosa. Odeio refeições barulhentas.

- Eu já disse, sem nomes... Eu não preciso saber o seu nome, e você com certeza não precisa do meu. – eu disse.

Ela se arrastou para trás do beco, até que eu a encurralei.

- O que quer de mim?

- Não está óbvio? Seu sangue.

- Você é louco!

- Não querida. Só estou com sede.

Eu avancei em cima dela, antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. Ela gritava e eu parei seus gritos com uma mão na sua garganta.

- Agora, facilite as coisas pra mim, ok? Ou terei que matá-la antes de ficar satisfeito. – eu disse.

- P-por f-favor... – ela suplicou, a voz abafada e engasgada.

Eu ignorei sua súplica e acabei com sua expressão horrorizada cravando meus dentes no pescoço dela.

Sua jugular pulsante perfurada jorrou sangue, direto pra minha boca, e eu suguei com vontade.

Ela gritou quando a mordi, mas enquanto eu sugava, sua voz perdia a força e ela logo desmaiou.

Suguei até a última gota e a soltei, o corpo já sem vida caindo com um baque surdo no chão.

Peguei seu corpo e deixei num canto da rua, jogado lá. Ao mesmo tempo, James fez o mesmo, com uma garota ruiva.

- Se alimentou bem, James?

- Muito bem. Essa ruiva ainda serviu pra me saciar... E não estou falando só do sangue. – ele riu.

Eu sorri, imaginando o que a tal de Victoria faria se ouvisse ele dizendo isso.

- Vamos pra outra rua. Já matamos muitos por aqui. – eu disse.

- Claro. Mas eu só estou indo porque foi ordem de Aro, que fique claro isso a você.

- Claro, James. Eu só estou seguindo as ordens.

As minhas próprias ordens, seu imbecil. Mas é claro que ele não saberia disso. Ainda.

Fomos à outra rua e eu me alimentei de mais dois humanos. Assim que acabei, me senti tão cheio que seria capaz de arrotar. Se isso fosse possível para mim, claro.

James alegou estar cheio também, e nós voltamos até a estrada que levava à Academia, mais afastada da cidade, onde tínhamos combinado de encontrar os outros.

Jane e Alec já estavam lá e nós esperamos apenas cinco minutos até que Victoria também chegasse.

- E então? – Jane perguntou. – Eu matei cinco. Vocês?

- Matei seis. – James.

- Eu matei sete. – Victoria.

- Cinco. – Alec.

- Oito. – eu.

- Oito? – James se surpreendeu – Nossa. Muito bem.

Ele odiou admitir que tinha agüentado menos que eu e Victoria se vangloriou por estar acima de James também. Tudo para os dois era um jogo. Um jogo de predador e presa, preferido e odiado...

- Isso faz um total de trinta e um humanos. – Jane sorriu – Aro ficará satisfeito.

Ela olhou discretamente para mim quando dizia isso e eu apenas sorri.

- Sim, ficará. – eu disse – Agora vamos voltar. Os humanos em breve começarão a contar os corpos nas ruas.

Todos concordaram e voltamos correndo pelo caminho da Academia. Quando chegamos, eu percebi que não estava muito tarde. Se eu tivesse sorte, Bella ainda estaria em seu dormitório com seus amigos, vendo o final do jogo, e eu poderia vê-la.

Sorri com a possibilidade e diminuí o ritmo, até que todos passaram de mim.

_Aonde você vai?_ – perguntou Alec enquanto deixava James e Victoria correrem na frente.

- Vou ver Bella. – eu disse.

- Não demore. – disse Jane – Ficaremos aqui.

- Certo.

Me virei e fui em direção ao prédio do dormitório dela.

Congelei de raiva no meu lugar quando vi.

Alex imprensava Bella na parede lateral do dormitório. Uma mão na sua boca, enquanto ela inutilmente tentava gritar. A outra mão estava ocupada explorando as calças dela, e percebi que ele tinha prendido as mãos de Bella com barbante barato.

Alex falava coisas como "_você será minha_" e "_vai aprender a não me desafiar, vadia_" enquanto abria suas próprias calças e tentava fazer o mesmo com as de Bella.

Eu já tinha visto demais. E era a última vez que aquele verme tocava nela.

Rosnei alto, chegando perto, fazendo-o parar e olhar em volta, levemente assustado. Quando me viu, ele riu.

- Hey, Volturi... Hoje você não poderá me impedir... – ele disse, sua voz rouca de excitação.

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Eu nem sequer pensei. Eu o arranquei de Bella com um só movimento, jogando-o no chão enquanto rosnava de ódio. Senti meu corpo todo queimar com a vontade de matá-lo, mas percebi que Bella estava assustada demais.

De novo, eu teria que deixar para depois. Mas não seria tão depois. Sabendo que Jane e Alec estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir, sibilei, num tom de voz baixo e rápido.

- Venham pegar esse verme. Me esperem na travessia.

Ouvi a confirmação de Alec e tirei o barbante dos pulsos de Bella, pegando-a no colo, entrando no prédio do dormitório.

Assim que deixasse Bella segura, eu voltaria para pegar e castigar o verme que tinha _ousado_ me desobedecer.

Bella estava quase histérica. Quando, enfim, consegui deixá-la a salvo no seu quarto, ela implorou que eu ficasse.

E do jeito que ela estava, eu não podia negar. Digitei uma mensagem de texto avisando Jane que demoraria, mas que eles deixassem Alex inconsciente até eu chegar.

Ninei Bella, enquanto garantia a ela que ele _nunca mais_ tocaria nela ou sequer chegaria perto. Cantei uma melodia antiga, desconhecida para ela, mas que costumava me acalmar em meus momentos de nervos altos.

Funcionou e logo Bella estava adormecida. Esperei ainda algum tempo antes de colocá-la numa posição confortável na cama. Coloquei o edredom por cima do corpo desacordado dela e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Durma meu amor... Está tudo bem.

Ela resmungou baixinho e depois relaxou, a expressão agora tranqüila.

Com Bella bem e em segurança, eu poderia me ocupar com o idiota. Saí pela varanda do quarto dela, fechando as portas ao sair.

Corri com ódio no sangue, até a pequena abertura na floresta por trás da Academia. Um pequeno precipício se estendia após essa abertura, com apenas um tronco grosso de árvore caído servindo de ponte.

Na abertura estavam Jane, Alec e Alex, desacordado. Os batimentos firmes e compassados indicavam que ele estava quase pronto para acordar. O tempo que isso levaria me dava tempo para uma conversa com meus dois servos mais leais.

- Tem certeza disso, Edward? – perguntou Jane.

- O que acha que vou fazer? – perguntei, minha voz tomada pelo ódio.

- Acho que vai matá-lo. Talvez até beber seu sangue.

- Não. Pelo menos, não a segunda parte. Não quero nenhuma gota desse cretino em mim. Vocês podem bebê-lo se quiserem, quando eu terminar. – estralei os ossos do pescoço, enquanto ouvia os batimentos de Alex acelerando.

Ele acordaria logo... E pela última vez na vida.

- Tudo isso por que...

- Ele tentou violentar Isabella – eu disse, interrompendo Alec frio e firme – Mais de uma vez. O idiota aqui pensa que pode se vingar por eu ter batido nele no último jogo ridículo que teve na Academia. Ele acha que pode me vencer. Não é de hoje que ele tem essas ilusões, de que pode me vencer e me destruir. Só que agora ele tinha algo que podia fazer pra me atingir. Ele podia pegar Isabella e torturá-la, violentá-la... Na mente dele, isso me faria parar de "bancar o durão" com ele.

- Ele é um idiota. – declarou Alec, olhando com pena o corpo desacordado de Alex.

- Com certeza. Vai precisar de nós nos seus planos? Ou podemos ir ao castelo? – perguntou Jane.

- Não, eu me viro sozinho. Mas, se quiserem, podem assistir... E se fartar dele quando eu acabar, como já disse.

Os dois sorriram e acenaram.

- Fiquem nas árvores – ordenei – Só apareçam se eu chamar.

- Sim. – eles disseram, indo para as árvores ao redor da pequena clareira e ficando lá.

Assim que eles estavam escondidos, Alex se mexeu no chão. Ele se esforçou para abrir os olhos e encarou a escuridão, atônito. Claro que pra mim, a escuridão não fazia a menor diferença. Eu até gostava. Eu via tão bem quanto na luz – talvez até melhor – e eu enxergava cada pedaço daquele ser desprezível.

Ele sentou na grama úmida e olhou em volta. Eu rondava o lugar, olhando para ele fixamente, sentindo meus olhos arderem com o fogo negro do ódio. Ele só conseguia ver meu vulto, a visão fraca e limitada dele não o permitia ter uma melhor visão de _quem_ era seu agressor.

- Q-quem está aí? – ele perguntou.

- Tão patético... – sibilei.

- Quem é você? – ele gritou.

- Você sabe...

- Não sei! Diga logo quem é você. Eu vou gritar, as pessoas vão aparecer e você vai se encrencar!

Soltei uma risada incrédula e que fez ele tremer. De repente ele percebeu que não estava na Academia.

- Onde estamos? Onde você me trouxe?

- Para um lugar onde _ninguém_ vai ouvir seus gritos estúpidos. Um lugar aonde nenhum _humano inútil_ vai me atrapalhar... – sibilei de novo, fazendo-o se mexer, desconfortável.

- Quem é você?

- Ainda não adivinhou, _Finnegan_? Você é patético.

- V-volturi? – gaguejou.

- Bingo.

- O que quer de mim?

- Neste momento? Dar-lhe uma lição.

- O que eu fiz pra você? Por que está fazendo isso?

- O que você fez pra mim? – perguntei incrédulo, irrompendo numa gargalhada sinistra depois.

Ou pelo menos, foi o que Alex achou.

- Creio que sabe muito bem a resposta dessa pergunta, Finnegan. Não vou responder.

- É por causa dela não é? – ele cutucou – Por causa da _vadia_ da Isabella Swan!

Eu rosnei tão alto que ele se encolheu.

- Não. Diga. O. Nome. Dela.

Ele tremeu e eu continuei.

- Você me desobedeceu, Finnegan. Desde aquele jogo estúpido, quando eu lhe disse pra ficar longe dela. Tudo que você fez foi me desobedecer, vez após outra. Nunca lhe fiz nada, porque ou você estava rodeado de seus comparsas em locais públicos demais, ou eu estava ocupado demais. Mas dessa vez foi a gota d'água Finnegan, e nada que você faça ou diga, _absolutamente nada_ que aconteça vai livrar você.

Ouvi ele engolir seco e o olhar assustado dele procurar a mim na escuridão. Coloquei-me na frente dele e o vi olhar assustado, na mente dele, a minha forma era ameaçadora e sombria, e ele não conseguia ver meu rosto.

Me agachei, colocando meu rosto no nível do dele e ele arregalou os olhos. Agora ele conseguia ver minhas feições. Meu rosto contorcido numa máscara de ódio e meus olhos negros de raiva queimando.

- Sabe o que acontece com quem me desobedece, Finnegan? – ele balançou a cabeça e eu sorri – Geralmente os desobedientes morrem.

Ele engoliu seco outra vez e resolveu me desafiar.

- Você vai me matar? Há! Duvido. Você é durão, Volturi, mas não é assassino... E, principalmente, você não vai me matar. Sou conhecido demais, importante demais nessa cidadezinha estúpida para que isso não tenha repercussão. Se me matar, você vai preso.

Como ele ainda conseguia bolar essas teorias?

Eu gargalhei alto, minha risada fazendo-o estremecer. Alguns pássaros saíram voando rápido de uma das árvores, assustados com o barulho. Quando consegui conter minha crise histérica, olhei pra ele, meus olhos divertidos e ameaçadores.

- Não vão me pegar, Alex... – murmurei – E você se enganou. Eu já matei muitas pessoas. Como eu disse, todos que me desobedecem, morrem.

- Você está blefando!

- Hm. É sua opinião. Não vou discutir com você. – me levantei e olhei para ele de cima – Mas antes de te matar, eu quero te fazer entender que quem manda nesta porcaria de Academia sou _eu_.

Antes que ele processasse o que eu falei, eu peguei uma de suas pernas e o arrastei pela grama molhada. Ele começou a gritar, enquanto eu contornava a clareira, ouvindo o barulho da grama e o pouco de areia se chocar contra a pele dele, música para os meus ouvidos.

Quando dei três voltas completas, soltei a perna dele. Ele gemia de dor e se contorcia. Eu tive que rir.

- Mas, já? – zombei – Não aguenta nem o básico da minha tortura, Alex? Você é _mesmo_ o ser humano mais patético que eu já vi na minha existência.

Peguei sua perna novamente e o arrastei até o precipício, colocando-o pronto para cair. Ele gritou mais.

- Não! Não me jogue daqui! Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa! – ele gritou.

- Não vou te jogar, covarde – eu disse, jogando-o de volta na clareira – Você merece mais.

Ele me olhou sem entender e eu chutei a barriga dele. Ouvi ossos estralarem e ele gritou de dor.

Ótimo. Costelas quebradas.

- Você... Não é... Humano... Toda essa... Força... – ele gemeu.

- Ah! Percebeu que eu não sou humano, finalmente... Até que você tem neurônios. – eu zombei.

Ele me olhou atônito e repetiu.

- Você não é humano?

Sorri pra ele, mostrando os dentes, deixando meus caninos aparecerem enquanto me abaixava, ficando perto o suficiente para que ele visse.

- N-não é p-possível... Eu sempre achei que eram lendas...

- Algumas lendas existem, Alex Finnegan. – sibilei, minha voz num timbre tão sombrio que não era mais timbre _humano_.

Ele arregalou os olhos e levantou rápido, disposto a correr. Deixei-o correr até a floresta e corri. Em um segundo, eu estava na sua frente.

Ele gritou de novo.

- Não pode fugir de mim, Alex. – eu disse enquanto ele fugia por outra direção. – Eu sou mais rápido – o alcancei de novo e ele mudou de direção – Sou mais forte...

Peguei-o pelo braço e o arrastei, enquanto ele tentava em vão se soltar de mim, e tentava com socos e pontapés que nem me faziam cócegas.

Quando chegamos de volta à abertura, ele deu um soco – que seria bem forte – no meu rosto. Eu nem me mexi, enquanto via a mão dele me atingir, quebrando todos os ossos de sua mão.

Ele gritou de novo e me olhou.

- Sua... Aberração! Você é um monstro!

- Talvez... Mas você não vai dizer a ninguém.

- O que te faz pensar que não? Vou sair correndo daqui e dizer a todos quem você é!

- Não vai conseguir fugir de mim, Alex. Sou mais rápido que você.

- Vou contar à Isabella quem você é!

Meus dentes trincaram e um silvo perigoso escapou pelos meus lábios. Eu o encarei com fúria, enquanto avançava.

Peguei o pescoço dele, segurando com uma mão só e o olhei nos olhos.

- Eu já lhe disse para não dizer o nome dela. – sibilei – E também já disse que você não vai dizer a ninguém. Sabe por quê?

- Me... Solta... – ele engasgou.

- Porque você vai estar totalmente _morto_ antes do amanhecer.

Com isso eu o joguei no canto da clareira e avancei nele, enquanto ele gritava pedidos de socorros que ninguém ouviria.

Dei-lhe alguns chutes enquanto me divertia com o sofrimento e dor dele, enquanto ele pensava desesperado em formas de amenizar aquilo e em acabar comigo depois.

Como era tolo! Não tinha percebido que _não haveria depois_.

Quando me cansei dos pensamentos estúpidos dele e seus gritos de dor pelos ossos quebrados, me agachei e olhei nos olhos dele.

- Últimas palavras, Finnegan?

- Você... Vai... Pagar... Por... Isso...

- Tempo esgotado – me levantei e o segurei pelo pescoço.

As mãos dele seguraram meu braço enquanto eu o olhava e terminava com a vida dele, girando seu pescoço, lentamente, para que ele _sentisse_ a própria morte mais do que deveria.


	16. Assassinatos

**Capítulo 16**

**POV Edward**

Joguei o corpo já sem vida de Alex no chão.

- Jane, Alec. – chamei.

Os dois estavam na minha frente assim que chamei.

- Sirvam-se. – eu disse, virando-me, indo em direção ao castelo.

- Já lhe alcançamos... – disse Jane.

Ouvi os dentes dos dois perfurarem a carne morta de Alex, enquanto o sangue fluía pra dentro de seus corpos imortais.

Corri sentindo o vento bater em mim, e meu medalhão ardia tão forte que era quase insuportável. Fui direto para meu quarto quando cheguei ao Castelo e tranquei a porta. Fui ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro na água fria – não que fizesse diferença, mas me acalmava.

Devo ter passado uns cinco minutos embaixo d'água, me acalmando, respirando... Até que ouvi os pensamentos de Jane do lado de fora do quarto e terminei meu banho.

- Edward?

- Estou me trocando.

- Aro quer falar com você.

- Já desço.

Terminei de me vestir e fui até o quarto de Aro.

- Aro?

- Oh, Edward, que bom que está aqui.

Notei James ao lado dele e me irritei. Ia ter que fingir de novo.

- Edward.

- James.

- James me contou que você se alimentou de oito humanos esta noite, Edward. É verdade?

- Sim, por quê?

A expressão de Aro era quase carrancuda, como se ele estivesse me dando uma bronca. E James tinha a expressão indisfarçadamente satisfeita.

- Edward, não podemos ter muita exposição, você sabe. Não agora pelo menos. Procure se controlar na próxima vez, sim?

Franzi as sobrancelhas pra ele, mas logo lembrei. Sorri internamente e assenti.

- Tudo bem Aro.

- Bom, estou indo. Victoria me espera. – James riu e saiu da sala.

Quando ele estava seguramente longe, encarei Aro.

- Muito bem, pegou o espírito.

Ele riu e acenou.

- Vamos fazer ele acreditar que _eu_ sou o líder e que ele é o meu favorito, como o senhor pediu.

- Muito bem. Vou para o meu quarto, me chame se precisar de mim. Ah, e Aro?

- Sim, senhor?

- Não abuse de sua sorte.

Ele riu e assentiu. Saí de sua sala e voltei para meu quarto.

**POV Bella**

Levantei zonza, a luz do sol entrando na minha janela, que tinha as persianas abertas um pouco.

Sentei e me forcei a lembrar do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior...

O jogo acabou e eu desci até o hall do dormitório pra me despedir de Alice, Rose, Emmett e Jasper...

Quando eles saíram eu continuei no hall, observando a noite sem lua, escura e sombria.

Até que ouvi som de passos na minha direção.

Enquanto me lembrava, um arrepio percorreu toda a minha coluna.

**Flashback On**

_- Ora, ora, quem está aqui..._

_- Alex?_

_- Isso, gatinha. Onde está o Volturi?_

_- Não faço ideia._

_- Ótimo. Não vou perder tempo dessa vez._

_Ele me pegou pelo pescoço e me jogou com violência contra a parede, colocando a boca nojenta dele em cima da minha._

_- HM! – comecei a reclamar e me debater, mas a mão dele cobria minha boca e com a outra, ele me segurava no lugar._

_Quando conseguiu controlar meus movimentos com apenas uma mão, Alex passou a outra por todo o meu corpo, apertando, tocando... E eu estava começando a ficar desesperada._

_Era tarde, ninguém apareceria ali agora. Edward não estava na Academia, e mesmo que estivesse não apareceria ali._

_Definitivamente, Alex teria sua vingança._

_Ele tirou a mão que me explorava de mim por um momento, abaixando suas calças. Depois voltou à mim, tentando abaixar a minha também._

_Um rosnado furioso interrompeu seu caminho._

_- Oh, Volturi..._

_O resto se passou como um borrão, mas meu cérebro conseguiu registrar Edward tirando Alex de cima de mim, me deixando respirar. O que se seguiu depois não era muito claro, mas Edward me pegou no colo, me levando pra dentro do dormitório e eu consegui respirar aliviada._

_Ele me acalmou, esperou que eu lavasse o rosto e tentasse relaxar. Quando finalmente parei de soluçar e dizer coisas sem nexo, me deitei. Ele deitou junto comigo, e cantarolou uma melodia suave, que me fez dormir um sono sem sonhos._

**Flashback Off**

Olhando agora ao redor do quarto, não existia nem sinal de Edward. Apenas a bagunça da noite anterior era visível. Os pacotes de pipoca no chão... Uma embalagem de pizza vazia no canto, perto da tevê.

Lembrei que tinha me despedido de todos dizendo que arrumaria quando voltasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

Levantei da cama, finalmente, me sentindo um pouco mal. Recolhi as embalagens vazias e joguei tudo na lixeira. Depois voltei à cama, e pela primeira vez percebi um bilhete.

_Não poderei ir à Academia amanhã, mas passo no seu dormitório à noite, depois das oito horas.  
E._

Suspirei e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho pra enfrentar o dia de aulas.

Assim que cheguei ao refeitório, ouvi burburinhos dos alunos. Estavam empolgados porque fazia sol, e eu praguejei mentalmente. Queria ver Edward, e o dia ensolarado não permitia – por uma razão que eu não tinha a menor ideia.

Sentei-me à minha mesa de sempre, enquanto Jasper tagarelava com Emmett sobre o jogo do dia anterior. Os dois estavam empolgados e apenas disseram um "Bom dia, Isabella; bom dia Angela" quando eu e Ang nos sentamos à mesa.

Angela, porém, percebeu meu estado de espírito.

- Isa?

- Hm...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Suspirei e me perguntei se deveria contar.

- Depois eu te conto ta Ang? Aqui não...

Ela acenou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Tem a ver com Edward?

- Não.

- Ok.

Ela parecia aliviada, e ao mesmo tempo, mais curiosa. Antes que eu processasse sua expressão, Alice sentou do meu lado, e Rosalie ao lado de Emmett.

- Bom dia, pessoas! – disse Alice.

- Bom dia – responderam os outros.

Eu apenas continuei comendo. Ela estava tão absorta em seu próprio café da manhã e sua conversa com Rosalie que não se importou muito com minha falta de resposta. E, afinal, aquela não tinha sido a primeira vez que eu não respondi ao seu bom dia.

Num momento, Emmett saiu pra pegar mais um suco pra ele, e percebi vagamente que as conversas dos alunos tinham tomado um tom mais baixo.

- Ei – Emmett chamou atenção quando voltou – Alguém viu Alex Finnegan ontem?

Tremi com o nome, mas não respondi.

- Não, por quê? – perguntou Jasper.

- Ele está desaparecido.

- Desaparecido? – perguntou Rosalie. – Como?!

Até eu fiquei surpresa com a notícia.

- Não sei. Ouvi os amigos dele falando na mesa. Já falaram com o diretor e parece que já acionaram uma equipe de busca pela Academia, pela cidade e até na floresta aqui atrás. O cara ta sumido desde a hora do jantar de ontem.

- Ele não costuma sair no meio da semana e não voltar... – refletiu Ben.

- Tem razão. Algo deve ter acontecido com ele. – Alice.

O assunto morreu assim que o sinal tocou e todos levantaram, indo em direção às salas.

O resto do dia inteiro se passou com os professores alertando pra que se alguém tivesse alguma informação que ajudasse a encontrar Alex, que dissesse. E como alerta geral, eles reforçaram a ideia de não andar na floresta, em hora nenhuma, de jeito nenhum.

Senti a falta de Edward mais do que o normal e assim que o sinal da última aula tocou, peguei meu celular, indo até um lugar mais afastado do ginásio.

- _Bella?_

- Oi, Edward.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não, só precisava ouvir sua voz. Senti sua falta mais do que deveria hoje.

A risada musical dele me relaxou no mesmo instante.

- _Eu também senti. Infelizmente o sol ainda brilha, meu amor. Só posso lhe ver depois do crepúsculo._

- E que horas seria isso?

- _Mais ou menos seis da tarde_ – ele riu.

- Hm, na hora do jantar...

- _É. Escute, não posso ir ao refeitório, porque ainda vai ter sol. Só posso assim que o sol não mostrar mais nem um único raio sequer._

- Tudo bem... Algum dia vai me explicar isso?

- _Talvez_ – ele disse depois de um minuto – _Você está bem?_

- Graças a você sim.

- _Ótimo. Ele não vai mais te incomodar, Bella. Ninguém vai._

- Ele está desaparecido. – eu disse sem pensar – Sumido desde o jantar de ontem. Claro que eu e você o vimos, mas eu não disse isso.

- _Desaparecido? Sério? Hm..._

- É. Estão procurando na floresta, mas nenhuma notícia até agora.

- _Entendi..._

- Você tem algo a ver com isso? – perguntei.

Algo dentro de mim dizia que o fato de Alex ter desaparecido justo ontem tinha uma explicação maior. E que Edward estava nisso.

- _Eu? Como teria, Bella? Passei a noite com você. Só saí de seu dormitório umas quatro horas da manhã, antes do sol nascer._

- Sério? – fiquei surpresa.

Pelo menos, eu tinha errado quanto ao fato dele ter dado um "sumiço" em Alex. Melhor assim. Eu ficava mais tranqüila.

- _Claro que é sério. Eu dei uma boa surra nele e te levei pro quarto, não se lembra?_

- Mais ou menos... Depois que você tirou ele de mim minha visão embaçou... Não consigo lembrar de muita coisa.

- _Provavelmente você estava em choque._

- É, talvez.

- _Tudo bem, Bella. Não vai acontecer de novo. Confia em mim?_

- Confio.

- Isa, vamos? – ouvi Alice dizer perto de mim.

- Ah... Claro... – eu disse a ela e depois voltei ao telefone – Edward, preciso desligar. Saí da aula agora.

- _Ah, claro. Te vejo às oito. Vou subir direto pro seu dormitório, ok?_

- Ok, vou esperar. Até mais tarde.

- _Até. Eu te amo._

- Também te amo – sussurrei enquanto corava e desligava o telefone.

Voltei com Alice e Angela até os dormitórios femininos, e me despedi de Alice, andando um pouco mais com Angela até o último prédio.

- Não vejo a hora de tomar um bom banho e comer, pra depois fazer todo esse dever de casa!

- Angela, só você pra se empolgar com dever de casa – eu ri.

Ela riu envergonhada e subimos o elevador até nossos dormitórios rápido.

Depois de um bom banho e uma arrumada no meu quarto, desci novamente, com Angela, para o jardim à frente do saguão.

Já tinha um mês que as aulas haviam começado e a diretoria sempre se reunia com os alunos uma vez por mês. Me perguntei como Edward faria para evitar essa reunião.

Quando chegamos, o saguão estava cheio de alunos com rostos apreensivos.

- Você viu ele? Está horrível. – uma aluna do primeiro ano sussurrava, na porta do saguão.

Eu e Angela nos olhamos e depois olhamos pra elas de novo, prestando atenção.

- Eu vi... Cara, fiquei arrepiada. Quem quer que fez aquilo com ele, me dá medo de saber que foi por aqui. – a amiga da garota respondeu.

- Com licença – perguntei – De quem estão falando?

- Ah, chegaram agora? – a primeira garota perguntou.

Acenamos com a cabeça e a segunda garota explicou.

- Alex Finnegan. Ele está lá dentro com a diretoria. É o assunto principal na pauta da reunião.

- Alex Finnegan? – ecoou Angela, enquanto eu disfarçava meu tremor.

- É – disse a primeira garota – Alex Finnegan. Ou pelo menos, o que restou dele.

Angela ficou pálida e eu também gelei.

_O que restou dele._

- Como assim, "o que restou dele"? – perguntei.

- Ele está morto. Foi assassinado na floresta aqui perto. Pelo menos é o que as evidências indicam. Parece que o corpo dele foi achado pouco antes das aulas acabarem. Está lá dentro, num caixão.

Angela tremeu visivelmente dos pés à cabeça e eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Puxei-a pela mão até dentro do saguão, reparando que realmente, havia um caixão lá, na frente, rodeado pela diretoria da Academia, alguns policiais e outras pessoas que não reconheci.

Percebi que todos estavam sentando nas cadeiras do saguão e em vez de ver com meus próprios olhos Alex dentro do caixão, me sentei num lugar qualquer, mas perto o bastante do funeral de emergência.

Em dez minutos, os outros se juntaram a nós, já sabendo da notícia. Ninguém falou nada, todo mundo estava curioso demais com o por quê da história pra ficar especulando. Alex não tinha motivos para estar morto.

Ou será que tinha?

Uma parte de mim começou a gritar o motivo, e eu me recusava a aceitar.

Edward não _podia_ estar envolvido na morte de Alex... Podia?

As pessoas que rodeavam o caixão de Alex sentaram em cadeiras na frente do saguão e o diretor Greene pegou o microfone.

- Boa tarde, alunos e alunas – só quando ele começou eu reparei que o saguão estava cheio de alunos – Como sempre, esta é uma reunião mensal do corpo docente para o corpo discente, para chamar atenção de alguns aspectos e falar sobre outros. O primeiro assunto na pauta é o desaparecimento do capitão do time de baseball, Alex Finnegan. Como vocês já devem saber, o Sr Finnegan estava desaparecido desde ontem na hora do jantar. Seus amigos procuraram a diretoria e nós acionamos o serviço policial. Hoje, o chefe de polícia de Forks, o Sr Trent, juntamente com sua equipe, acharam na floresta que fica por trás da Academia, há uns três quilômetros, o corpo de Alex Finnegan.

O burburinho de surpresa de muitos interrompeu a narrativa do diretor, que deixou os alunos absorverem a notícia por um minuto.

- O Sr Finnegan foi encontrado às duas e meia da tarde, com seis costelas quebradas, o braço direito quebrado, a perna esquerda quebrada em três lugares, e o pescoço também quebrado. Ele foi levado imediatamente ao médico legista, que fez sua autópsia e relatou o caso como assassinato. Isso já estava óbvio, mas o mais impressionante de tudo é que Alex não tinha uma gota sequer de sangue no corpo, o que impossibilitou o trabalho do legista em precisar a que horas o Sr Finnegan foi morto.

Vi pânico se espalhar pelo rosto de algumas pessoas e surpresa em outras. Outros estavam iguais a mim, indiferentes, mas temerosos.

- A morte brutal de Alex confirma o que nós dizemos sempre à vocês: A floresta que rodeia a Academia é muito perigosa e não deve ser visitada de forma nenhuma. Eu sei o quanto vocês amam desobedecer regras, mas o Sr Alex morreu porque rompeu uma dessas regras, ao que tudo indica. Ele foi encontrado muito longe da Academia, muito dentro da floresta, o que eu só posso supor que ele foi pra lá, de alguma forma.

Aquilo não estava certo. O que Alex ia fazer na floresta à noite? Tudo bem que o cara era um idiota, mas o que ele teria pra fazer _lá_?

- Então eu peço mais uma vez, meus alunos: _não vão à floresta_, sob hipótese alguma.

O diretor pausou por um minuto, enquanto olhava alguns papeis. Em seguida, continuou sua narrativa.

- Dado esse recado, precisamos dizer outra coisa. O Sr Trent aqui veio nos avisar, principalmente a vocês, que tomem muito cuidado quando forem às cidades. Forks e Port Angeles ontem não foram o lugar mais seguro e hoje de manhã, a polícia encontrou 31 corpos espalhados por algumas ruas da cidade. 31 pessoas mortas na madrugada, e jogadas de qualquer forma nas calçadas. Já estão procurando suspeitos, mas até agora não há nenhuma pista. Eu agradeceria se vocês permanecessem na segurança dos muros desta Academia, pelo menos até que esse incidente se esclareça.

O choque tomou conta de mim. _Trinta e um corpos? Trinta e uma pessoas assassinadas?_ Tremi com a lembrança de que Edward estava na cidade ontem, e agradeci por não ter acontecido nada com ele.

Mas eu precisaria falar com ele sobre isso. Não queria ele correndo perigo, por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, de jeito nenhum.

Depois das chocantes notícias das mortes brutais em Port Angeles e Forks e o assassinato – também brutal – de Alex Finnegan, meu cérebro entrou em estado de espera e eu ouvi apenas parcialmente o restante dos avisos.

Assim que a reunião acabou, fomos dispensados para o jantar. Eu não tinha fome, mas acompanhei os outros mesmo assim.

O diretor informou que o velório e enterro de Alex seria amanhã, e por causa disso, não haveriam aulas. Eu não estava disposta a ir ver o cara que quase me violentou sendo enterrado, eu não tinha nenhuma compaixão para com ele. Por isso decidi que amanhã eu faria algo útil no meu dormitório, como estudar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Talvez Edward também pudesse fazer "qualquer outra coisa" comigo. Eu estava torcendo por isso.

- Isa, vai comer alguma coisa?

Levantei o rosto e vi Alice com sua bandeja na minha frente, me encarando preocupada.

- Só quero um suco, obrigada – eu disse pegando uma caixinha de suco de laranja – Não estou com fome.

Fomos até a mesa e jantamos em silêncio. O refeitório inteiro estava anormalmente silencioso e eu podia sentir a tensão saindo de cada corpo ali.

Até que reparei numa mesa onde estavam sentadas duas meninas e dois meninos. Eles conversavam animadamente – eu não teria notado se o refeitório não estivesse tão silencioso – e riam. Era incomum naquele dia específico e eu me concentrei neles.

Só estavam a duas mesas de distância de nós, e eu podia ouvir o que conversavam com facilidade.

Reconheci as meninas: Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory. Os meninos eram Mike Newton e Tyler Crowley.

- Você percebeu também? – dizia Lauren, a voz tão cheia de veneno que eu franzi os lábios.

- Percebi. Eu não faço ideia do que ele viu nela. Ele é tão lindo, interessante, charmoso, perfeito... E ela é só uma novata transferida e sem graça. Viu o cabelo dela? Totalmente sem estilo.

- As roupas também. Sinceramente, não sei como ele aguenta. E afinal, eles estão juntos _mesmo_?

- Provavelmente. Não viu como ele sentou ao lado dela nos últimos dias? É óbvio que eles, no mínimo, estão saindo juntos.

Me peguei desnecessariamente preocupada com a conversa delas e comecei a prestar mais atenção.

Uma conversa tinha começado na minha própria mesa, mas eu não sabia sobre o que era.

- Ei meninas, de quem estão falando? – Mike perguntou.

Teria que agradecê-lo. Com um estranho impulso, eu queria saber de quem elas estavam fofocando.

- Do novo _casal_ da escola, Mike.

- Ah! – ele pareceu entender e eu me senti frustrada.

- Agora, sério, ela deve ter feito alguma coisa pra convencê-lo a sair com ela. Ele não olha pra ninguém. – Lauren comentou.

A última frase me pegou de surpresa. Eles estavam falando de Edward e de mim?

Porque que eu soubesse, Edward era o único cara que não falava nem olhava pra ninguém na Academia. Com a exceção, agora, de mim.

- Aposto que ela deu pra ele. – disse Jessica, num sussurro alto demais.

- É provável. De onde ela vem deve ser normal sair dando por aí, pra qualquer um. E assustador ou não, ele é homem. Homem não resiste a isso de graça. – Lauren falou.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – foi a vez de Tyler perguntar.

Jessica e Lauren responderam juntas, como se tivessem combinado.

- Edward Volturi e a garota nova, Isabella Swan.

Meu sangue ferveu de uma forma que eu vi tudo à minha frente vermelho. Senti duas mãos pequenas no meu ombro e me virei pra encarar Alice, assustada ao ver minha expressão.

- Isa... Você... Estourou seu suco. – ela gaguejou.

Percebi que tinha fechado minhas mãos em punhos ao redor da caixinha de suco e como conseqüência, tinha voado suco de laranja pra todos os lados da mesa. Todos na nossa mesa me olhavam apreensivos.

Foi quando percebi que todos no _refeitório_ olhavam pra mim.

Jessica me olhava com um sorriso de capeta nos lábios exageradamente pintados, uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se estivesse me desafiando.

O cabelo perfeitamente penteado para trás num coque me deu uma ânsia mortal de arrancar da cabeça dela com pinça cada fio dourado.

Ela tinha _planejado_ isso. Todos me olhavam com cara de descrença e percebi com mais ódio ainda de Jessica que ela tinha arquitetado e tinha funcionado.

Todos acreditaram nela.

- Com licença – eu disse à minha mesa, com a máxima educação que pude juntar.

Estava guardando toda raiva e ódio pra Jessica. Ela não sairia impune dessa. Eu não ia permitir que ela me difamasse dessa maneira.

Andei a passos pesados os poucos metros que me separavam dela. Minhas mãos coçavam para bater em alguém e sem que eu percebesse, já estavam fechadas em punhos. Eu via tudo vermelho, como se tivesse sede de sangue daquela vadia que tinha ousado me difamar.

Era exatamente como em Phoenix, quando eu tinha que quebrar o nariz de Jude Springles por dizer algum boato mentiroso sobre mim. E exatamente como eu fazia em Phoenix, eu ia quebrar o nariz de Jessica também.

- Falando de mim, Stanley? – perguntei, minha voz tão cheia de sarcasmo e veneno que eu me senti perdendo as estribeiras.

- Claro. Você é o novo assunto do momento, querida. Uma garota de fora que do nada consegue a atenção do cara mais lindo da escola? Ah, é pra dar o que pensar e o que falar não acha? – ela riu, olhando pra Lauren que lhe sorria cúmplice.

Pelo jeito eu teria _dois_ narizes para quebrar.

- Tudo bem que Edward é também o cara mais assustador. Eu tentei dar em cima dele no começo, mas desisti. Não tenho coragem de chegar perto dele. Nisso você teve sorte. Mas diz aí, o que você fez?

- É, por que você precisa ter feito alguma coisa pra amansar a fera – Lauren cutucou.

Eu já sentia os ossos do nariz dela na minha mão quando Jessica falou de novo.

- Pode dizer. A gente vai entender. Você deu pra ele não é? Ou por acaso deu uma chupada bem gostosa nele e ele se rendeu à você?

- AAAAAARGH, SUA MALDITA! – eu gritei enquanto literalmente pulava em cima dela, jogando nós duas pro chão do refeitório.

Ela gritou enquanto eu dei socos e tapas no rosto perfeitamente maquiado dela, sentindo um prazer maravilhoso quando ouvi os ossos de seu nariz se quebrarem.

- NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A FALAR DE MIM, SUA VADIA!

- Ta vendo?! – ela gritou – É verdade, por isso você está tão zangada!

- AAAAAAAAAARGH – gritei e dei mais socos, e em breve ela não falou mais nada, só gritou.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não me difamar – eu batia e gritava com ela, enquanto puxava seus cabelos, sem dar nem um único segundo para ela tentar revidar.

Eu estava apenas um pouco ciente do círculo a nossa volta, vendo a briga. Alguns gritavam "Briga! Briga"; enquanto outros gritavam "Acaba com ela!". Como sempre, briga entre mulheres dava audiência.

Mas eu não estava interessada nisso. Jessica estava apanhando como talvez Jude nunca houvesse apanhado e a cada puxão de cabelo, soco, tapa ou pontapé que eu desferia contra ela, eu me sentia melhor.

Enquanto ouvia alguns alunos dizendo que o diretor tinha sido chamado, me empenhei em bater com mais força, ouvindo-a gritar de dor, enquanto eu gritava pra ela de volta.

- NUNCA MAIS SAIA DIZENDO MENTIRAS POR AÍ! Eu não sou vagabunda igual a você pra sair dando pra qualquer um!

- Ai, ta bom, ta bom – ela gemeu.

Antes que eu desse mais um soco nela, alguém forte demais me tirou de lá. Mas eu continuei gritando.

- Nunca mais mexa comigo, Jessica, ou eu farei mil vezes pior que isso! – eu gritei enquanto era puxada pra longe e uma enfermeira levantava Jessica do chão.

Logo que estava seguramente longe do meu alvo, a pessoa que me segurava afrouxou o aperto e eu pude perceber que era Emmett. Ao seu lado, o diretor Greene nos acompanhava com uma cara nada satisfeita.

- Ah, parou de gritar, senhorita Swan? Ótimo, porque precisamos ter uma conversinha na minha sala. – ele disse acidamente. – Não a solte, senhor Masen.

- Claro, diretor – disse Emmett, me olhando com um jeito reprovador.

Emmett me soltou apenas na porta do diretor e quando nós entramos, ele foi embora.

- Sente-se, Isabella. – disse o diretor.

Eu me sentei, apenas porque estava zangada demais para contrariá-lo.

- Preciso saber: por que você resolveu que hoje era um bom dia para socar a senhorita Stanley?

- Ela estava dizendo coisas desagradáveis sobre mim e meu namorado, diretor – eu disse – Ela me difamou dizendo que eu só tinha conseguido sair com ele porque estava – como dizer isso pra um diretor sem ser vulgar? – porque eu estava dando pra ele.

É, não tem jeito.

O diretor arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho certeza! Se quiser pode perguntar a todo mundo que estava no refeitório. Ela disse isso, em alto e bom som! Ela me difamou diretor!

- Acalme-se, Isabella, eu já entendi. Pode me dizer quem é seu namorado?

- Edward Volturi.

O diretor tremeu ao ouvir o nome e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- B-bem, eu... – ele gaguejou, enquanto mexia em alguns papeis, nervoso – a senhorita Stanley terá a punição adequada a isso.

- Punição adequada? E qual seria a punição adequada? – bufei.

- Ela ficará na detenção por uma semana e qualquer coisa que ela disser a mais sobre esse assunto basta me dizer que eu aumento o tempo.

Revirei os olhos. Uma semana de detenção era moleza. Ela merecia algo mais difícil.

- No entanto, senhorita Swan – ele continuou – você também irá para detenção.

- O QUÊ? – gritei – Eu só me defendi!

- Em defesa de si mesma ou não, você agrediu uma aluna da Academia e isso é totalmente contra as regras. Começando depois de amanhã, você terá quinze dias de detenção. Uma hora depois da aula, e se os professores da detenção lhe pedirem algo, você terá que fazer. Estamos entendidos?

- Ah, por favor, por que a minha punição é maior que a dela? Ela que começou!

- Mas ela não lhe bateu.

- MESMO ASSIM! – gritei.

- Acalme-se ou aumentarei sua punição – ele disse calmamente.

Bufei e contei até dez pra não agredir o diretor também. Isso era absurdo!

- Pode ir, senhorita Swan. Quinze dias a partir de sexta. A sala de detenção é no terceiro andar deste prédio.

Bufei e assenti. Era melhor não falar nada ou ele pioraria mesmo a sentença.

- Pode ir.

Levantei e dei meia volta na sala, saindo de lá e andando o mais rápido possível pelo corredor até o meu quarto.

Rezei para não encontrar ninguém no caminho, ou eu perderia as estribeiras de novo.

Cheguei ao meu dormitório e me joguei na cama, pegando meu travesseiro, enfiando na cara, e gritando até que meus pulmões reclamassem.

**POV Edward**

- Então, creio que nosso plano está andando perfeitamente – disse Aro satisfeito, no saguão principal do castelo, às sete e quarenta e cinco.

Era melhor ele terminar essa ridícula reunião logo ou eu sairia antes para ver Bella.

- Como planejado, os humanos estão apavorados. Apenas uma noite e eles já mobilizaram cerca de dez delegacias de polícia das cidades ao redor. Eles nunca vão nos achar, é claro, mas isso vai alertar os humanos – disse James, satisfeito.

O bajulador mor tinha saído à tardinha, todo encapuzado e protegido nas sombras. Ele visitou cada cidade que fomos ontem e descobriu o que os humanos tinham feito quando encontraram os corpos e suas reações a isso.

Na mente dele, se ele tivesse a iniciativa de manter Aro informado, e não eu, ele teria mais alguns pontos.

Eu reprimia meu sorriso, enquanto pensava _Vamos James... Trabalhe para impressionar Aro. Tome a iniciativa, vá atrás de tudo, nos mantenha informados. Mal sabe você que está trabalhando para mim e não para Aro._

- Fez um bom trabalho pegando informações, James. Estou impressionado – disse Aro com um sorriso gentil – Acho que vou lhe colocar no comando do próximo ataque.

Eu reprimi meus sentimentos. Aro estava fazendo aquilo para James achar que vencia, eu podia ver isso. Mas o fato de ao menos fingir que eu não era o líder me deixava incomodado, não importava para o quão melhor isso fosse me tornar mais tarde.

- Bom, acho que terminamos por aqui hoje – disse Aro olhando brevemente pra mim e eu apenas assenti – No próximo sábado atacaremos Olympia e Seattle. James liderará metade até Seattle e eu irei com a outra metade até Olympia. Estão dispensados até o sábado de manhã, quando teremos outra reunião para planejar nossos passos. Agora vão. Aproveitem a noite.

Todos se dispersaram, mas eu continuei no meu lugar. Até que não ouvi mais os pensamentos de James no castelo, e então, me dirigi à Aro, Caius, Marcus, Tanya, Alec e Jane, que me esperavam.

- Tudo está correndo como eu planejei. Vocês tem sido muito bons em executar suas tarefas.

- Obrigado senhor – disse Caius.

- O que faremos a seguir? – perguntou Tanya.

- Vamos fazer o que planejamos. Sábado atacaremos Olympia e Seattle, e na próxima semana, Hoquiam e La Push. Continuem fingindo que Aro é o líder e eu, um simples servidor. Porém cuidado no que dirão. Quero que James acredite nesta farsa, mas não quero sob hipótese alguma um de vocês cogitando a ideia de se aproveitarem disso.

- Sim senhor – eles disseram.

- Estão dispensados. Passarei a noite fora – eu disse, saindo do cômodo.

Alec me seguiu.

- Onde colocaram o corpo de Finnegan?

- Longe daqui, há uns três quilômetros da Academia. Acharam nesta tarde. Provavelmente a Academia já providenciou um funeral.

- Não me importo com essa parte – eu disse – Alguém desconfia?

- Não. Na reunião de hoje a tarde, o diretor revelou que eles acreditam ter sido um descuido de Alex e que isso causou sua morte. – disse Alec.

- A ignorância é a benção dos humanos – eu ri – E Bella?

- Pelo que vi ela está bem – continuou Alec – Só ficou chocada com a notícia. Acho que você tem que ficar de olho nela, Edward. Ela é esperta.

- Eu sei disso – admiti – e não se preocupe, eu estou de olho. Mais alguma novidade?

- Bem... – Alec hesitava e eu o encarei – Tudo bem, eu conto. Mas não é nada demais.

- Mesmo assim quero saber. Tem relação com Bella?

- Tem.

- Então conte.

- Ela esmurrou Jessica Stanley no refeitório, há uma meia hora atrás.

Olhei para ele descrente e a imagem do combate quase mortal – para Jessica – entre as duas veio à sua mente.

- E qual o motivo da surra? – perguntei, me divertindo ao ver que Bella era boa nisso, a garota Stanley tinha o rosto todo coberto de sangue, os cabelos bagunçados e o nariz torto. Provavelmente tinha sido quebrado.

- Bom... – ele hesitou de novo e eu parei de andar, bem no meio de duas árvores, uns dois quilômetros do castelo.

- Diga, Alec. – ordenei.

- O motivo foi por você. Jessica começou a fofocar com a garota Mallory o motivo de você ter dado bola pra Isabella e isso a enfureceu – ele disse dando de ombros.

O olhei mais a fundo e ele se rendeu.

A imagem de Jessica dizendo no refeitório – de forma que todos ouviram – que Bella tinha _dado_ pra mim ou me _chupado_ me chocou. Logo depois, os socos e chutes de Bella voltaram a mente de Alec.

Claro que Bella tinha se enfurecido. Que tipo de garota gostaria de ouvir isso? Certamente não ela.

Ao mesmo tempo, era doentio admitir pra mim mesmo que eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido.

Meu desejo por Bella não se tratava apenas de sangue. Eu também desejava seus lábios, seu corpo, cada pedaço daquele corpo esquentado e fervente, cheio do sangue com o aroma mais delicioso que eu sentira na vida e isso me deixava em estado de êxtase.

E eu tinha que me controlar antes que as coisas saíssem do meu controle naquela floresta.

- Jessica mereceu. – concluí.

- Certamente, mas... eu me pergunto...

Me virei para Alec e ele se perguntava se tinha sido isso, afinal, que tinha me atraído nela.

Soltei uma risada rouca.

- Não foi isso Alec. Ela me atraiu por outros motivos, mas sexo não é um deles. – admiti.

Ele suspirou.

- Acho que devia saber. Qual a probabilidade dela ainda estar viva se você realmente tivesse feito sexo com ela?

- Muito pouca – eu admiti, com pesar.

- Bom, eu... Vou voltar pro castelo – ele disse – Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite – eu ri – Nos vemos na Academia pela manhã.

- Amanhã não terá aula.

- Não?

- As aulas foram suspensas para o velório e enterro de Alex Finnegan.

Eu sorri.

- Bom, então te vejo depois.

- Claro.

Saí dali, correndo pela floresta até chegar ao último dormitório feminino, entrando pelo elevador, e batendo a porta do número 707 bem quando o relógio marcou 20:00h.

Ouvi passos apressados do lado de dentro e logo a porta estava aberta.

Antes que eu raciocinasse, Bella estava nos meus braços, me socando.

Hein? Me socando?

- Bella? O que houve?

- Aquela... vadia...

Ela me socava e soluçava e eu a empurrei pra dentro do quarto e fechei a porta. Depois coloquei-a na cama.

Reparei em algumas lágrimas solitárias e a expressão de fúria que ela tinha no rosto.

- O que houve?

- Aquela _vadia_ da Jessica Stanley falou coisas horríveis, e ficou praticamente impune se você for comparar comigo.

- O que ela fez?

Apesar de saber, Bella pensava que eu estava fora o dia todo, então eu não poderia dizer a ela que sabia da briga. Não enquanto ela própria não me dissesse.

- Ela ficou falando em alto e bom som, pra todo mundo no refeitório ouvir, coisas sobre nós dois!

- Nós dois?

- É! Ela disse que você só está comigo porque eu dei pra você – ela debochou.

Em seguida suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e eu segurei o sorriso.

- Q-q-q-quer dizer... Ela ficou fazendo suposições! Dizendo que eu devia ter dado pra você ou te... chupado – ela ficou mais vermelha – pra você ter ficado comigo.

- Ela é uma idiota. Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Bella. Já ouvi coisas piores.

- Mas você é meu namorado. É meio estranho falar sobre isso quando nós não...

Ela engoliu seco e eu acabei rindo.

- Relaxe, Bella. Mas você estava com raiva... De que?

- O diretor Greene deu a Jessica uma semana de detenção por ter falado essas coisas no refeitório. E a mim, que apenas me defendi, ele deu quinze dias de detenção!

- E você se defendeu como?

- Quebrei o nariz dela e puxei os cabelos. Bati nela.

- Hm. Mesmo assim. O que ela falou não foi educado. E como diz respeito a mim também... vou resolver isso.

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Como?

- Deixe comigo.

Sorri pra ela e ela suspirou. Em seguida sorriu pra mim e me atacou.

É, porque o beijo que ela me deu foi um ataque ao meu autocontrole.

Depois que ela conseguiu se controlar, nós deitamos na cama dela e começamos a conversar.

Até aquele momento, eu não tinha notado o tamanho da falta que ela me fazia.

E eu posso até ser tachado de louco, o que provavelmente eu estou ficando, dado o fato que estou apaixonado pela humana de sangue mais cheiroso da Terra e sou um vampiro de uma raça única que deveria estar matando todos por aí e se tornando o rei de tudo.

Mas, quer saber? Eu não estou nem aí.

O que me importa, _de verdade_ agora, é que eu tenho Bella pra mim, nos meus braços.

O resto pode esperar.


	17. Tomando decisões

**Capítulo 17**

**POV Bella**

Edward só saiu do meu dormitório lá pela meia-noite, dizendo que me veria amanhã.

Ele me garantiu que Jessica não teria uma "pena" menor do que a minha, e que ele resolveria isso. Eu ainda não sabia _como_ ele ia convencer o diretor, mas eu confiava nele.

Levantei cedo no outro dia e já ia para o banheiro quando lembrei que não haveria aula. Sorri bobamente e deitei novamente na cama.

Cinco minutos depois meu celular tocou.

- _Isa, você vem?_ – Alice perguntou.

- Não, Alice. Alex não era meu amigo, longe disso. Não vou fingir nada só para "prestigiá-lo" no funeral.

- _Entendo. Bom, nós todos estamos aqui no saguão. Se mudar de ideia me liga ok?_

- Tudo bem. Até depois.

- _Até._

Coloquei o celular no criado-mudo e levantei novamente. Fui até o closet e coloquei uma calça de yoga velha que eu tinha e um blusão da minha antiga escola.

Prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e peguei o material de limpeza que eu guardava no pequeno armarinho ao lado da porta do dormitório.

- Muito bem, Isabella. Hora de fazer algo útil.

Liguei o som, num volume alto o suficiente para me animar, mas sem ficar estrondando nos ouvidos e saí arrumando meu dormitório, jogando papeis antigos no lixo e arrumando tudo que via pela frente. Arrumei a cama, varri e passei pano no chão. Lavei o banheiro.

Estava até me animando a fazer a faxina e ver tudo limpinho quando meu celular tocou. De novo.

Andei até o criado-mudo que eu tinha colocado perto da varanda e olhei no visor. Sorri e atendi.

- _Você deve estar meio absorta com a música aí dentro e tudo mais, mas, deixa eu entrar?_

A voz aveludada e brincalhona me pegou de surpresa e eu gargalhei muito alto. Depois desliguei o celular, abaixei o volume do som e fui até a porta. Quando abri, Edward tinha um sorriso torto no rosto e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Dia de faxina?

- É – eu ri – Entra, já to quase acabando.

- Ok... Onde eu posso ficar sem atrapalhar?

- Senta na cama.

Ele me obedeceu e sentou, enquanto eu terminava de limpar e colocava tudo de volta no lugar.

- _If I let you love me, be the one adore… would you go all the way? __Be the one I'm looking for…__*_

Ouvi um riso baixo e me virei na direção de Edward, que tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Que foi?

- Você canta bem.

Revirei os olhos e continuei meu trabalho.

Uma hora depois, eu estava decentemente vestida, tomada banho e deitada no peito de Edward no chão da minha varanda, olhando o céu cheio de nuvens e alguns pontos de azul claro.

- Será que mais alguém faltou o enterro?

- "Faltou"? Você fala como se tivesse sido obrigatório, Bella.

- Eu sei, mas não sei como dizer isso direito.

- Entendi – ele riu – Provavelmente não. A maioria das pessoas amava Alex Finnegan. Por uma razão totalmente desconhecida. O cara era um idiota. Fez bem em morrer.

- Falando assim parece que você próprio queria ter matado ele.

Quando eu disse isso, Edward irrompeu numa gargalhada histérica, que fez todo o seu corpo tremer embaixo de mim. Não entendi o motivo e levantei a cabeça.

- Do que está rindo?

- De nada, Bella. – ele disse, parando de rir – Mas até que eu teria gostado... Depois de tudo que ele te fez...

- Edward, um assassinato é coisa séria!

- Eu sei disso, Bella.

- Então não fique dizendo que quer matar alguém! Isso é sério demais...

- Calma, foi só modo de dizer...

Os olhos dele pareciam torturados e eu me deitei no seu peito de novo. Uma de suas mãos veio para o meu cabelo e começou a fazer cafuné.

- Desculpe ter dito isso. Mas fiquei curioso.

- Curioso em relação a quê?

- O que você faria se eu tivesse relação com o assassinato de Alex?

Arfei e olhei de volta para ele. Seus olhos estavam tensos e preocupados e meu coração se apertou.

Ele tinha relação com a morte de Alex? E se tivesse, o que eu faria?

- Não sei – admiti, pra ele e pra mim mesma – Só ficaria meio chocada, eu acho.

- Chocada?

- É... Matar alguém é algo muito sério...

- Mas também é algo muito fácil, Bella.

- Talvez seja.

Deitei-me de novo sob o peito de Edward e fechei os olhos, aproveitando o carinho que ele dava. Meu coração palpitava acelerado demais e eu não conseguia fazê-lo diminuir o ritmo.

- Bella, quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Peça.

- Não vá à floresta. Não sem mim.

- Por quê?

- Bom, só pra começar: é perigoso, você viu o que aconteceu com Alex. Não quero que nada te aconteça também.

Dei de ombros e assenti com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Nada de floresta sozinha.

- Ótimo.

Passamos mais algum tempo conversando, sobre coisas sem importância. Cerca do que pareceram horas depois, ele me chamou para almoçar. Eu aceitei e levantamos do chão da varanda. Fui até o banheiro e dei uma arrumada nos cabelos, enquanto ele me esperava na porta.

Saímos do meu dormitório juntos e quando chegamos ao hall de entrada, eu vi Angela indo em direção ao refeitório.

- Ang! – chamei.

Ela não ouviu e continuou andando. Eu ia chamá-la novamente, mas Edward me convenceu a ficar _somente_ com ele nesse almoço e eu não pude recusar.

Caminhamos juntos e de mãos dadas até o refeitório, e quando entramos, todos olharam para mim. Alguns tinham olhares de medo e outros eram neutros. Só aí me dei conta que o episódio de bater na Jessica tinha sido apenas ontem.

Ouvi um cochicho perto de mim e Edward teve que me segurar.

- Viu o que ela fez com a Jessica ontem? Essa menina é barra-pesada. E andando com _ele_, não poderia ser muito diferente.

Minha vontade era socar a engraçadinha do segundo ano que estava dizendo isso também, mas Edward me segurou e sussurrou:

- Não vale a pena, Bella. Esquece isso e vem almoçar.

Respirei fundo, contei até dez e fui com ele até a fila para comprar o almoço.

Edward pegou apenas uma bandeja e colocou um pedaço de pizza e algum tipo de salada estranha que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Vai comer?

Ele me olhou com um sorriso cretino.

- Você sabe que não.

Depois que ele pegou mais algumas coisas que eu não estava muito interessada em ver, pagou pelo almoço e foi até uma mesa vazia no canto do refeitório. Nos sentamos um à frente do outro e ele empurrou a bandeja em minha direção.

- Bom apetite.

- Um dia vai me contar por que não come nada? – perguntei mordendo a pizza.

Ele sorriu torto pra mim e me obriguei a mastigar de boca fechada, já que meu queixo tendia a cair quando ele olhava daquele jeito pra mim.

- Talvez eu conte. Me pergunto se isso vai te chatear. – sua expressão de brincalhona passou a sombria em um segundo – Ou se vai se afastar de mim.

- Por que eu me afastaria de você ao saber disso?

- Repulsa, só pra começar.

Parei de mastigar e o encarei, que parecia ter seus olhos comprimidos de tensão.

- Edward, o q—

- Esquece isso, Bella. Coma ou vai esfriar.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim, olhando para todos os lados do refeitório, enquanto eu comia. Percebi que as pessoas nos olhavam, estranhavam que eu estivesse aqui, com ele, só nós dois.

Encarei minha mesa usual e não vi nada de diferente. Alice e Jasper conversando e se beijando esporadicamente, Emmett e Rosalie também. Ben e Angela se conformavam em conversar e comer, vermelhos de timidez.

Enquanto observava minha antiga mesa, Alice levantou o olhar e encontrou com o meu. Ela acenou alegremente, e eu imaginei que essa empolgação toda estava no fato que agora eu estava _a sós_ – ou quase – com meu namorado.

Sorri de volta pra ela e voltei a encarar Edward, que não estava mais olhando o refeitório. Agora ele _me_ encarava. Um sorriso gentil nos lábios, enquanto seus olhos se moviam rapidamente, sem perder um único movimento meu.

- O que foi?

- Nada, não posso te admirar?

- Não há nada o que admirar em mim, Edward – revirei os olhos.

- Claro que há. Você apenas não enxerga.

Resmunguei enquanto ele ria e terminei meu almoço. Antes que eu fizesse menção de me mexer, Edward pegou minha bandeja.

- Sei que quer conversar com suas amigas. Vá lá enquanto coloco isso na lixeira. Não demore, vou te esperar do lado de fora do refeitório.

Sorri enquanto ele saía, indo em direção à saída do refeitório, onde ficava a lixeira.

Fui até minha mesa calmamente, rindo comigo mesma ao ver o nariz cheio de esparadrapo de Jessica, duas mesas próxima.

- Oi, meninas – cumprimentei alegre.

- Oi, Isa – disse Alice alegre também – Entendi agora porque não foi ao funeral.

- Não deixei de ir por causa de Edward, Alice – eu disse me sentando na ponta – Fiquei fazendo faxina. Não gostava de Alex, não tinha motivos pra fingir e ir ao funeral dele.

- E o que Edward fez a manhã toda? Ele também não estava lá.

- Não sei o que ele fez a manhã _toda_, mas ele apareceu no meu dormitório um pouco antes de eu terminar a faxina. Quando eu terminei, ficamos namorando na varanda.

- Hm – ela disse com um sorriso cúmplice.

- E como foi por lá?

- Fúnebre. – disse Emmett.

Eu ri e revirei os olhos.

- Os pais dele estavam lá. Disseram que querem uma investigação completa na floresta, querem saber o que tem de tão perigoso por aqui que matou o filho deles. – disse Angela.

- Sério? Sr e Sra Finnegan ficaram zangadinhos, foi?

- Furiosos seria a palavra certa – disse Rosalie – Mas não sei se vão fazer essa tal investigação. Todo mundo na cidade tem medo dessa floresta. É densa e escura demais pra achar alguma coisa.

- Provavelmente só vão achar animais – disse a voz melodiosa de Edward.

Não só eu, como a mesa inteira se assustou ao vê-lo tão perto, e interagindo.

- É o que todo mundo acha – disse Emmett.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Vamos?

- Claro. Tchau gente, vejo vocês depois.

- Tchau – eles disseram.

Edward pegou minha mão e nós saímos do refeitório, enquanto eu via com prazer todos os queixos femininos caindo, e seus olhares mortais de inveja olhando o ponto exato onde a minha mão e a de Edward se tocavam.

**POV Edward**

Saí do refeitório segurando a mão de Bella e ouvindo pensamentos _explodindo_ na minha cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava com os olhos e a mente a presença de Victoria por ali.

Tinha sentido Victoria rondando o prédio logo que fui jogar a bandeja de Bella no lixo e nem em sonhos eu deixaria Bella sozinha por mais um minuto que fosse. Voltei imediatamente ao lugar onde ela conversava despreocupada com os amigos, a tempo de ouvir informações que me seriam úteis. Nos próximos dias, teríamos presas rondando nosso território... E isso certamente seria interessante tanto quanto prazeroso.

Saí com Bella do refeitório, pronto para voltar ao seu quarto e por lá ficar pelo dia inteiro, mas meus planos foram arruinados pelos pensamentos não muito distantes de Alec.

_James e Victoria estão por aqui, Edward... É melhor voltar para o castelo._

Não queria, em hipótese alguma, deixar Bella ali, sozinha, enquanto James podia encontrá-la e talvez, fazer mal a ela. Tudo bem, admito que eu possa estar sendo exagerado, mas que vampiro na terra seria capaz de resistir ao sangue _dela_? Até hoje eu me perguntava qual o motivo real que me impediu de sugá-la até a última gota no baile onde tudo mudou. E ainda tinha o fato que eu não era um vampiro _comum_, afinal de contas.

- Edward, aonde vamos?

- De volta ao seu dormitório – falei numa voz falsamente calma e comedida, enquanto meus olhos varriam tudo ao meu alcance.

- Mas... Por quê? Pensei que poderíamos passear um pouco, dar uma relaxada... Algo assim.

- Sinto muito, Bella. Hoje não.

Meu tom era frio e inquestionável, e saiu tão natural que não percebi. Porém Bella ficou tensa ao meu lado, sua mão apertando a minha um pouco mais chamando atenção. Não me importei. Assim que estávamos na segurança de seu quarto, dei um jeito de sair de lá.

- Preciso ir no meu dormitório resolver algumas coisas... Me espera aqui?

- C-claro. Me ligue quando estiver voltando, ok? E não demore, por favor.

- Claro.

Dei um último beijo de despedida nela e assim que estava fora do alcance de qualquer visão humana, disparei na minha velocidade natural até o castelo. Alec e Jane estavam lá e suas mentes estavam tensas com o que iriam me dizer.

- O que aconteceu? É bom que tenham uma _ótima_ explicação para me obrigar a ficar longe de Bella agora.

- Precisamos ser rápidos. James estará logo aqui. – Jane sussurrou.

- O que está acontecendo? – exclamei, começando a ficar profundamente irritado.

- James se matriculou na Academia, Edward. Disse que se _nós_ podemos, então ele também pode. – disse Jane, claramente desgostosa com a ideia.

- Ele se acha superior agora que tem o controle de uma de nossas futuras missões. Ele e Victoria agora querem ficar de olho em nós, e se matricularam.

Respirei fundo para não destruir a primeira árvore ou criatura que meus olhos vissem.

- Aro sabe disso? – minha voz estava tão perigosamente baixa, que Alec e Jane deram um passo para trás inconscientemente.

- Provavelmente não. Ouvi James dizendo a Victoria que primeiro se matriculariam, e só depois diriam a Aro.

Um rosnado furioso escapou da minha garganta e logo me vi louco para quebrar alguma coisa. Ou _matar_ alguém.

- Preciso caçar. Não vou agüentar enfrentar esse idiota se não tiver matado alguém antes.

- Vou com você – disse Jane.

- Fico aqui e aviso quando eles chegarem.

Nos despedimos de Alec com breves acenos e corremos pela floresta vazia, enquanto avançávamos até os limites de Forks. Entrei na cidade silenciosamente com Jane, procurando vítimas em potencial – desavisados que estivessem perambulando pela cidade.

Tudo bem que existiam _muitos_ assim, já que ainda era plena luz do dia, mas isso não importava. Apenas _uma_ pessoa, e eu já poderia enfrentar James sem ficar óbvio meu ódio mortal e vontade de matá-lo.

Não dirigi uma palavra a Jane enquanto via uma prostituta andando sozinha em direção a um bar de quinta. Fui atrás dela, e antes que ela entrasse no bar, segurei-a pelo braço e a arrastei até a esquina. Por sorte, a esquina dava numa rua sem saída, que estava totalmente deserta.

Senti mais do que vi, Jane andando sorrateiramente pela esquina, como se para ter certeza que ninguém passaria por ali enquanto eu estivesse me alimentando.

- Hm... Temos um homem das cavernas por aqui? – a loira oxigenada perguntou, enquanto molhava os lábios de uma forma que _devia_ ser sexy, mas eu estava irritado demais pra perceber.

- Você nem imagina o quanto, queridinha...

A empurrei contra a parede imunda, e ela se atracou com meu pescoço, gemendo e passando as mãos por todo o meu corpo.

- Sabe, gostosão... Eu geralmente não começo o serviço _antes_ de ser paga... Mas agora você está totalmente mudando minhas regras. Você é gostoso demais pra que eu me preocupe com formalidades...

Sorri pra ela e deixei meus caninos aparecerem ainda com a boca fechada. Depois peguei seus cabelos e virei seu pescoço, enquanto ela gemia como uma hiena, pronta para que eu fizesse qualquer coisa com ela. Me aproximei de seu pescoço e sussurrei, da forma mais assustadora possível.

- Você não vai se preocupar com mais nada, boneca... Porque sua _vida_ acabou aqui.

Não dei tempo para que ela processasse minhas palavras e logo em seguida cravei meus dentes em sua jugular pulsante e convidativa. Ela gritou de dor e eu a calei com a mão que não estava segurando seu pescoço, para que ninguém resolvesse investigar. Tinha total certeza que Jane não deixaria nada passar, mas não queria me arriscar. A mulher continuou se debatendo sobre mim, com cada vez menos força, até que ficou desacordada.

Afrouxei a pressão de meus dedos contra sua boca e pescoço e apenas me permiti saborear aquele sangue, tentando não pensar muito no fato de que teria que fingir mais tarde que estava tudo bem em ter mais vampiros naquela Academia.

Quando acabei, apenas joguei o corpo sem vida no chão, limpando a boca dos possíveis vestígios. Ainda estava estupidamente cheio da caçada em Port Angeles então não pensei que pudesse beber o sangue da mulher todo, mas incrivelmente precisei dele inteiro para saciar não minha sede, mas minha raiva – mesmo que isso fosse temporário.

Saí de lá e Jane me acompanhou em silêncio enquanto eu tomava o caminho de volta ao castelo.

- Não vai se alimentar também?

- Estou cheia.

Dei de ombros e recomecei a correr, com ela em meus calcanhares. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ela sentia necessidade de conversar. Minha garganta apertou quando notei que ela ia falar o que eu tanto temia ouvir.

- Edward... Preciso falar com você.

- Fale.

- É sobre Isabella.

A forma como ela pronunciou o nome _dela_ – com tanto cuidado, esperando que eu não explodisse – me fez arder. Tudo que ela iria dizer agora era verdade e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era ouvir e concordar.

- Prossiga.

- Não acho que essa relação entre vocês dois seja exatamente saudável agora.

- Por que não?

- Edward, pense bem. Estamos no meio da parte mais delicada do _seu_ plano. É provável que em menos de dois meses, tudo esteja resolvido e o resto dos vampiros no mundo saibam que _você_ existe mesmo. Será que é prudente mesmo continuar perto dela? Digo, não por você, mas por _ela_.

Parei de correr e Jane parou ao meu lado. A preocupação dela era tangível e por mais que eu odiasse admitir, ela estava absolutamente certa.

Engoli seco enquanto fechava os olhos e forçava as palavras de Jane a fazerem sentido suficiente para que eu pudesse realmente _segui-las_. Não era justo com Bella que por puro egoísmo de minha parte, ela fosse exposta ao meu mundo cruel e sanguinário.

- Eu sei que você é _feliz_ com ela, isso dá pra notar de longe... E eu nunca imaginei que você fosse sequer chegar perto de sentir tudo isso um dia, considerando _quem_ você é. Eu sei que você a ama, Edward, mas é exatamente por isso que estou lhe dizendo: seu relacionamento com Bella é muito mais perigoso do que parece. Não é só o fato de você ser o vampiro mais poderoso que existe e poder machucá-la, é também o que todos os outros do _nosso_ mundo podem fazer à ela. Bella é durona e tenho certeza que sabe cuidar de si mesma, mas isso vai além das habilidades dela.

Soltei um resfôlego baixo enquanto lutava para fazer as palavras de Jane uma mentira. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, que ela estivesse falando asneiras para que assim eu pudesse reprimi-la. Mas, infelizmente, cada palavra do que ela falava era verdade e eu _sabia_ que estava expondo Bella – a _minha_ Bella – a perigos que ela nem sonhava. E só de lembrar o pavor que ela tinha tido após as tentativas de estupro do Finnegan, me fizeram estremecer diante da reação que ela provavelmente teria ao meu mundo.

- Edward...?

- Só um minuto, Jane.

Ela esperou paciente enquanto eu absorvia suas palavras, cada uma delas perfurando meus tímpanos como se eu fosse um mero e ridículo _mortal_ que _podia sentir dor_.

Abri os olhos que nem tinha me dado conta de fechar e encarei Jane, à minha frente, esperando paciente uma resposta a tudo que ela tinha me dito.

- Eu _sei_ que você está certa, Jane. Sobre tudo. Nunca imaginei que um dia eu pudesse estar apaixonado, que dirá apaixonado por uma _humana_. E eu também sei que Bella corre muitos riscos ficando comigo, agora mais do que nunca graças ao idiota pomposo. – bufei e continuei ao vê-la esperando minha resposta definitiva – Mas não vou me afastar de Isabella, Jane. Não quero fazer isso. Não _consigo_ fazer isso. E não vou.

Jane ainda me olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de suspirar e me olhar com compaixão nos olhos.

- Muito bem. Não entendo essa _necessidade_ de ficar com ela, mas a decisão é sua. Apenas saiba, que se um dia acontecer o pior, você será o único culpado por não ter conseguido se afastar dela enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Dizendo isso ela voltou a correr, me deixando parado apenas por tempo suficiente para que eu suspirasse em derrota, e continuasse minha corrida, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Chegamos ao castelo em cerca de cinco minutos depois da conversa que tinha substituído minha raiva por desolação e eu logo senti necessidade de voltar para Bella e esquecer por alguns momentos que minha vida – ou semi-vida – estava virando uma bagunça.

James e Victoria conversavam com Aro no segundo andar do castelo. Rumei diretamente pro meu quarto, completamente _sem saco_ para ouvir o que eu já sabia: James e Victoria agora eram oficialmente alunos da Academia, e eu, Jane e Alec, teríamos o _dever_ de apresentá-los tudo que existia ali.

Me contorci ao imaginar _como diabos_ eu ia esconder minha verdadeira identidade de Bella com aqueles dois urubus pairando por ali. E, ainda por cima, o que eu ia dizer a ela a respeito desse circo que James tinha armado?

Tive uma vontade súbita de gritar, mas não faria isso. Precisava me controlar, voltar a ser pelo menos um décimo do Edward controlado e implacável que eu tinha sido _antes_ de conhecer Bella e ficar mais humano do que nunca havia sido com isso. É, até porque eu nem sequer tinha _nascido_ como humano, só pra começar.

Bufei quando ouvi os pensamentos divertidos de James vindo até meu quarto. O que aquele peste queria agora?

Ele entrou sem esperar minha permissão, me dando mais um motivo para respirar fundo e me concentrar num novo mantra: "_Não vou matá-lo agora, não vou matá-lo agora, não vou matá-lo agora._"

- O que quer, James?

- Só vim avisá-lo que amanhã você vai me apresentar a Academia. Eu e Victoria nos matriculamos hoje. Quero ser bem tratado por lá.

_Não vou matá-lo agora, não vou matá-lo agora._  
Deixe de ser frouxo Edward! Mate-o! Anda, mata logo!  
_Não agora. Ainda tenho coisas pra fazer._  
Qual é, vai deixar ele falar com você assim?  
_Ele terá o troco._  
Nada disso. Mate-o AGORA!

Ok, chega de falar com meu subconsciente.

- Não se preocupe, Jane e Alec apresentarão a Academia para você.

- Você não virá junto?

- Não. Tenho meus próprios afazeres ali, James.

- Tudo bem... Nos vemos amanhã na aula, então.

Ele saiu do quarto e assim que ouvi seus passos no corredor do primeiro andar, peguei o vaso de porcelana chinesa do meu criado-mudo e joguei com força na porta fechada.

O vaso se espatifou em mil pedacinhos e eu precisei respirar _bem_ fundo.

Assim que meu cérebro conseguiu raciocinar, tive uma ideia que me doeu o peito. Não seria definitiva, mas seria o suficiente para proteger Bella.

Abri a janela do quarto e pulei de lá mesmo, caindo sete andares até a grama alta que cercava aquela parte do castelo. Disparei em direção ao dormitório de Bella, quase _desesperado_ por seus braços.

* * *

*_Adore _- _Paramore _;D


	18. Investigação e suspeita

Desculpem a demora... Ando sem tempo pra escrever, e consequentemente pra postar. Mas creio que isso irá se normalizar depois do dia 5 de julho. Até lá tenham paciência com a demora ok? :)

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**POV Bella**

Achei estranho Edward dizer que precisava resolver coisas em seu dormitório e demorar quase duas horas para dar algum sinal de vida. E, quando deu, não foi por telefone como achei que seria.

A batida imponente na minha porta me assustou, me tirando da letargia física enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Me joguei para fora da cama e andei um pouco apressada até a porta, abrindo com surpresa ao ver Edward parado do outro lado, o rosto torturado com algo que eu não sabia identificar.

- Edward?

Ele não respondeu minha indagação sobre seu estado, apenas entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e me abraçou, com tanta força que meus pulmões faziam esforço dobrado para respirar. Quando finalmente me soltou, seus olhos estavam mais tranqüilos, mas ainda torturados.

- O que houve Edward?

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre?

Ele me arrastou até a cama e me sentou ali, sentando do meu lado e me encarando com olhos aflitos.

- Vou me ausentar da Academia por uns dias. Ainda vou estar em Forks, mas não vou comparecer às aulas.

- Por quê?

Ele respirou fundo e minha mente trabalhou em mil teorias possíveis de ele estar tendo esta conversa comigo.

- Coisas ruins vão acontecer se eu não me afastar, Bella. Com você. Não posso permitir que se machuque.

- Mas, Edward, não entendo. Que coisas ruins? E porque você precisa ir? Vamos, me explique isso direito! – minha voz era autoritária e confusa.

O que ele queria com aquilo tudo?

Edward passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados, totalmente frustrado. Depois me olhou, os olhos tão ardentes que esqueci por um momento a forma correta de respirar.

- Preciso te proteger Bella. Você não entenderia se eu te explicasse os motivos por trás disso, mas precisa confiar em mim.

Pisquei, atônita.

- Mas vai sumir por quanto tempo?

Sem perceber eu já tinha consentido com o que Edward acabara de me dizer. Eu não queria que ele sumisse, mas já tinha aceitado isso.

- Não sei. Provavelmente uma semana ou duas.

- Tudo isso?

- É preciso. Mas prometo que venho falar com você... Quando anoitecer.

Franzi a testa diante daquela afirmação. Algo ali estava errado, _muito_ errado.

- Edward, eu...

- Preciso ir agora. Mas prometa-me uma coisa – ele disse, afoito, olhando compulsivamente minha janela.

- O que?

- Prometa que vai se cuidar. _Prometa_ que não vai deixar nada te machucar. Sei que é forte o suficiente pra isso.

Ainda atônita, assenti com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, prometo.

- Ótimo. Até mais Bella.

Ele me deu um beijo sôfrego, quase desesperado. Quando se afastou, se dirigiu até a porta e antes de ir embora, virou-se e me encarou, os olhos ardentes.

- Eu te amo Bella. Por favor, apenas confie em mim.

Assenti lentamente e ele desapareceu do quarto.

Pisquei várias vezes antes de decidir que não ia ficar apenas _parada_ esperando Edward voltar do que quer que ele fosse fazer, como uma tola apaixonada. Eu ia fazer alguma coisa.

Eu ia descobrir o que, afinal, ele era, e quais os segredos que ele insistia em esconder de mim.

**POV Edward**

Saí do quarto de Bella diretamente para a torre onde o diretor morava. Antes de colocar meu plano recém-bolado em prática, eu iria me certificar que Bella estivesse bem.

- _Entre_.

A voz do diretor soava prepotente e eu sorri ao imaginar como ela ficaria quando ele soubesse que era _eu_.

- Greene.

Ele voltou-se para mim rapidamente e congelou. Seu coração bombeou mais sangue, mais rápido, me deixando salivando veneno. Aproximei-me enquanto o diretor que estava nas minhas mãos pensava em formas de correr dali.

- Serei breve. Quero que retire o castigo de Isabella Swan.

Ele piscou atônito, seu medo se dissipando repentinamente pela surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Porque não acho justo que Stanley tenha um castigo menor que ela, quando ela falou de _mim_.

O diretor engoliu em seco, e apesar das dúvidas serem muitas em sua mente, ele aquiesceu com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Retire o castigo amanhã. E não se atreva a me desobedecer.

- Sim.

Saí de lá e rumei de volta ao castelo, chamando Jane e Alec e lhes dizendo meus planos para amanhã. Se tudo corresse bem, James quebraria a cara e Bella não chegaria nem perto de desvendar meus mistérios.

**POV Bella**

Acordei cedo na sexta-feira, pedindo que tudo corresse como eu tinha planejado na noite anterior. Fui até o refeitório com Angela em silêncio como sempre, o que não me incomodava nem um pouco.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório e me sentei com o restante das pessoas, foi que Alice quebrou o silêncio.

- Edward não vem?

- Não. – disse a contragosto – Disse que precisava resolver alguma coisa e se ausentaria da escola por uns dias.

- Hm, ele disse por quê? – Alice perguntou.

- Não. Não insisti porque foi tão de supetão que eu não tive reação na hora. Mas eu vou descobrir. Edward anda muito misterioso ultimamente.

- Ele sempre foi assim, Isa.

- Eu sei Alice, mas comigo sempre foi diferente. Por mais misterioso que fosse, ele pelo menos explicava o que fazia. Agora ele simplesmente sumiu, e não deu explicação convincente, entende?

- Acho que sim...

- Bom, de qualquer forma, eu vou descobrir o que ele anda tramando ou não me chamo Isabella Swan.

- Tem certeza disso, Isa? – perguntou Emmett – Edward sempre foi perigoso, talvez seja arriscado tentar descobrir os segredos dele sozinha. Podemos ajudar.

- Obrigada Emmett, mas não precisam se envolver nisso. Pode ser perigoso.

- Será mais perigoso se você tentar sozinha, Isa. – argumentou Jasper.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso. Se eu me machucar, me machuco sozinha.

Eles se entreolharam, os olhares fervendo de preocupação mas acabaram acatando meu pedido de fazer tudo sozinha, com a condição de que, quando eu quisesse ou precisasse deles, chamasse imediatamente. Eu aceitei, sabendo que nunca seria capaz de envolvê-los nisso.

Primeiro, porque se tratava de Edward, e eu já sabia o suficiente sobre ele pra saber que seria perigoso descobrir mais. E segundo, eu não queria que eles se machucassem caso algo desse errado, ou se nós acabássemos descobrindo _demais_ – o que, admito, era meu maior medo no fundo.

Terminamos o café da manhã e fomos para nossas aulas tediosas. Tudo passou sem muito alarde até a aula de trigonometria, quando o diretor Greene apareceu na sala e me chamou.

Levantei quase bufando imaginando o que diabos eu tinha feito agora pra ele me chamar, mas me surpreendi.

- Seu castigo está suspenso.

- Oi?

- É isso que você ouviu Isabella. Pensei melhor e... – o diretor ficou meio gaguejante ou é impressão – e resolvi tirar seu castigo. Afinal, você só se defendeu, não é?

- Foi o que eu tentei dizer ao senhor.

- Tudo bem, não é tarde demais para isso. Aproveite sua liberdade com moderação ok? Não quero mais narizes quebrados.

- Vou tentar. – disse com um sorriso.

Ele acenou e saiu, e eu tive a impressão que ele estava hiperventilando. Mas, por quê?

Balancei a cabeça incrédula e voltei pra minha sala, sentando ainda em choque. Um bilhete foi passado pra mim.

_O que o diretor queria?_

Revirei os olhos. Claro que Alice não ia se aguentar até o final da aula.

_Me tirar do castigo_.

_Uau! Ele disse o motivo?_

_Só disse que pensou melhor e resolveu que eu só tentei me defender, afinal. Foi estranho. Tenho a impressão que ele mudou de ideia por outro motivo._

_Hm... E você tem ideia do que seja?_

"Edward" – eu quis dizer. Mas era óbvio que eu não ia deixar Alice com a pulga atrás da orelha por isso _também_. Já bastava ela estar curiosa o suficiente com minha investigação sobre Edward. Não iria falar sobre minhas especulações.

_Não tenho ideia. Pelo menos estou livre._

Vi ela rabiscar uma resposta na folha quando o professor chamou o nome dela pra responder uma pergunta que eu não ouvi. De um jeito surreal, ela tinha conseguido ouvir a pergunta e respondeu certo, deixando o professor satisfeito. Logo depois o bilhete que ela rabiscara chegou ao meu caderno.

_É, pelo menos isso. Melhor parar agora. O professor já desconfia de nós. Conversamos no almoço._

Não respondi e guardei o bilhete no estojo.

Na hora do almoço, comi pouco, sem fome e desanimada porque ridiculamente, a manhã inteira sem Edward parecera durar no mínimo uma semana, e não algumas horas, como _deveria_ ter sido.

A conversa na minha mesa estava animada, sobre os próximos jogos da temporada de baseball. Os jogadores da academia ainda estavam abalados pela morte de Alex, mas não iriam se render e jogariam, com Henry no comando do time agora. Acho que o refeitório inteiro falava sobre isso, enquanto eu permanecia calada aproveitando o pouco apetite que tinha devorando a salada verde à minha frente.

O foco da conversa repentinamente mudou de empolgação e altas conversas animadas para suspiros e murmúrios chocados. Foi o bastante pra tirar minha atenção da alface que me encarava com ar de "qual é, só uma dentada não vai doer."

Levantei o olhar pra ter a mesma sensação que tive quando vi Edward, Jane e Alec pela primeira vez. Choque, surpresa, admiração. E mais uma, que era totalmente nova pra mim: temor.

Jane e Alec andavam imponentes à frente, com óculos escuros e faces não muito amigáveis – como já era de costume. Atrás deles, mais dois seres tão belos que eu tinha _certeza_ que eram do mesmo mundo de Edward – seja lá qual ele for.

Um homem alto, de aparência de vinte e poucos anos, cabelos loiros e vestido displicentemente, também com óculos escuros e um sorriso sádico, estava ao lado de uma mulher igualmente displicente e com cabelos ruivo-alaranjados que praticamente tremeluziam, parecendo chamas de fogo vivo. Ela também usava óculos e tinha uma expressão tão fechada que eu não saberia dizer por quê.

Jane e Alec os conduziram à sua mesa de sempre, e eu esperei que Edward aparecesse com uma desculpa qualquer à suas palavras na noite anterior, mas isso foi em vão. Tal como prometera, Edward não apareceu.

Esses dois eu sabia que eram perigosos, isso estava tão claro pra mim no rosto deles que era como afirmar que dois mais dois são quatro. Talvez essa fosse a diferença sutil que notei entre eles e Edward – meu namorado era mais camuflado que eles. Edward era perigoso, mas ao primeiro olhar tudo que você via era sua beleza, elegância e polidez.

A primeira impressão que tive desses dois seres era de simples e puro medo. Eles eram selvagens, perigosos, obsessivos. Dava pra notar apenas no modo que andavam ou enxergavam tudo pelo refeitório – por algum motivo com olhos escondidos, para que ninguém notasse onde seus olhares estavam.

Desviei o olhar corando estupidamente, mas eu sabia que não era de vergonha – era de nervoso. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

Terminei minha salada e me afastei do refeitório o mais rápido possível, ignorando os olhares confusos da mesa. Assim que estava segura no ginásio onde teria a última aula do dia, respirei fundo e saquei o celular.

- _Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – a voz melodiosa foi o calmante que eu precisava, e como uma estúpida, sorri.

- Não sei direito...

- _Como não sabe?_

- É que... tem uns alunos novos na escola. Ou pelo menos eu acho que são novos alunos. Eles estão com Jane e Alec e bem, acho que você os conhece.

- _Infelizmente conheço_.

- Por que diz isso?

- _Lembra quando eu disse que coisas ruins iriam acontecer se eu estivesse na Academia esses dias?_

- Lembro.

- _É por causa deles. Não vou entrar em detalhes, mas é por isso. Eles estão na nossa sala?_

- Não. Só os vi agora, no refeitório.

- _Ótimo. Bella, quero que me prometa uma coisa._

- O que?

- _Fique o mais longe possível de James e Victoria. Não quero que eles a machuquem. E acredite em mim quando digo que eles são capazes de fazer isso._

- C-certo. Quando vou te ver?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a mudança de assunto, mas fiquei aliviada ao sentir o sorriso no seu tom de voz.

- _Logo. Passo no seu dormitório à noite, está bem?_

- Okay. Melhor eu desligar. As pessoas estão chegando para a aula.

- _Tudo bem. Boa aula. Eu te amo._

- Eu também te amo.

Desliguei e me dirigi ao vestiário, trocando o uniforme comum pelo de educação física, e indo ao meu lugar na quadra tão logo estava pronta.

Quando a aula acabou, eu estava revigorada de força por ter conseguido vencer todas. Saí indo direto pro meu dormitório, fazendo as garotas pensarem que eu ia estudar. Tudo bem que eu tinha contado pra elas sobre meu plano de investigação, mas elas não precisavam saber _quando_ eu ia começar.

Tomei um banho e vesti um jeans preto com uma blusa de mangas igualmente preta, e coloquei um casaco azul marinho por cima. Calcei meus all-stars e saí do dormitório, andando como quem não quer nada pela academia, indo até o prédio administrativo.

Fiz o possível para que a minoria de pessoas me visse e assim que estava dentro do prédio, comecei a fuçar o local. Tinha que haver uma sala onde eles guardavam as informações dos alunos, certo? Todo colégio tinha isso.

Logo vi uma porta afastada da secretaria, escondida demais. Andei devagar até lá, me certificando de não ser vista e abri. Definitivamente, era ali. Arquivos e mais arquivos, guardados naqueles armários metálicos com gavetas. Já estava me preparando para entrar quando ouvi uma voz.

- Claro, Sr. Greene, vou verificar agora mesmo.

Me virei a tempo de ver a secretária vindo em direção a sala de arquivos. Gelei e logo me escondi atrás da porta.

urra! É muito mais fácil te pegarem agora de manhã, Isabella.

Assim que a Srta Cope entrou, saí de fininho por trás dela e voltei correndo para o meu dormitório. A invasão ao arquivo da escola teria que esperar.

Sentei na cama do meu quarto frustrada. O que eu faria agora? Queria começar o quanto antes, mas com vigilância no arquivo e na escola não ia dar. Passei os olhos pelo quarto rapidamente para descobrir algo que eu pudesse fazer. Enquanto me decidia, meu telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- _Isa! Vamos à Port Angeles hoje, que tal? Tem um filme no cinema que os garotos querem ver e nós vamos acompanhar. Quer ir com a gente?_

- Infelizmente não dá, Alice. Fiquei de me encontrar com Edward agora à noite. – droga! Tinha esquecido disso.

- _Ah, tudo bem então. Amanhã passo no seu dormitório, ok?_

- Claro, Ali. Divirtam-se hoje.

- _Você também. Até._

- Tchauzinho.

Guardei o telefone e comecei a pensar em como diabos eu ia invadir a sala de arquivos à noite, se eu tinha combinado de ver Edward. Burra! Como esqueceu algo tão importante quanto isso?

Mas, pensando por outro lado, talvez o horário que ele viesse desse tempo suficiente para invadir a sala. Saquei o celular novamente e disquei o número.

- _Edward._

- Sou eu – estranhei o fato dele não atender falando meu nome. Ele sempre sabia que era eu.

- _Ah, oi, Bella._ – a voz dele estava tão fria e distante que eu instantaneamente congelei.

- Hm, tudo bem por aí?

- _Tudo sim. Algum problema?_

- Nenhum. Só queria saber que horas você vem aqui à noite. Quero adiantar meu dever de casa antes, sabe.

Mentira cabeluda. Nem dever de casa tinha. Mas como Edward não tinha ido à aula, dava pra dizer isso.

- _Hm... Provavelmente não vai dar pra passar aí hoje, Bella. Sinto muito._

- Hm... E por que não? – já estava começando a ficar _muito_ desconfiada desse timbre gelado e distante. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

- _Alguns probleminhas extras. Falo com você amanhã?_

- Hm, claro. Vai aparecer no refeitório?

- _Não. Ligo para você quando for à Academia e vou ao seu dormitório._

- Ok. Até amanhã. Eu te amo.

- _Eu sei._ – ele disse, desligando o telefone.

"Eu sei"? Ele _sempre_ dizia "eu te amo" de volta, por que diabos hoje era diferente? E alguém me explica essa distância toda na voz dele? Edward não era assim, por favor. Ele estava escondendo algo de mim. Se antes eu apenas desconfiava, agora tinha certeza absoluta.

Já que ele não viria mais me ver, eu teria tempo _de sobra_ pra pelo menos tentar descobrir quem era Edward Volturi, no final das contas.

Chequei o relógio e percebi que faltavam pelo menos duas horas para que a secretaria finalmente fechasse e ficasse longe de pessoas. Então eu tinha um tempo ocioso considerável pela frente.

Meus olhos percorreram o quarto, enquanto um suspiro de impaciência saiu de meus lábios. Parei o olhar no computador em cima da escrivaninha e pensei. Não faria mal consultar o _Google_ sobre a família Volturi, faria? Claro que não.

Sentei em frente à mesinha, ligando o computador e abrindo o _Google_ imediatamente. Coloquei "Volturi" na busca e comecei a abrir todos os sites que pareciam ter algo relevante.

No meio da busca percebi que estava procurando pela família _errada_. Afinal, Edward me disse que seu verdadeiro sobrenome era _Cullen_, e não Volturi.

Fechei todos os sites e digitei novamente na caixa de pesquisa: "Família Cullen".

Edward não dissera nada sobre sua família além do fato que era antiga e que uma rivalidade tinha feito todos serem destruídos. Ah, ele também mencionou o fato de que como ele era o último da família, ele era o _príncipe_. Mas, príncipe de que?

Comecei a abrir os sites e fiquei confusa com o que vi. Família legendária... Assassinos... Sangue... Beleza incomum... _Vampiros_.

Pisquei incrédula. Impossível. Vampiros não existiam. Aquilo só podia ser piada.

Fechei todos os sites com um riso incrédulo querendo sair. Não era possível que alguém no mundo acreditasse nessa baboseira, era? Pelo visto eu teria que buscar informações apenas no arquivo dos alunos, afinal. E torcer para que houvessem informações suficientes para meus propósitos.

Olhei novamente o relógio, e ainda faltava uma hora e meia até o horário seguro de mexer nos arquivos. Me deitei na cama e bufei, estressada.

Rolei os olhos pelo quarto arrumando algo para fazer quando me dei conta do meu celular tocando. Eu não conhecia o número, e atendi desconfiada.

- Alô?

- _Isabella?_

- Quem é?

- _Jane Volturi. Posso falar com você agora? Ou está ocupada?_

- Depende do que você quer falar.

- _É sobre Edward._

- Se vai me dizer pra ficar longe dele, eu não...

- _Não é isso_ – ela me interrompeu – _Eu preciso que você entenda algo sobre ele. Sobre nós, na verdade. É importante._

O tom de urgência na voz dela me fez ficar calada. Ela parecia sincera ao telefone, então resolvi escutá-la.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ouvi ela suspirar do outro lado da linha e aguardei, impaciente.

- _Isabella, Edward te ama. Apesar das últimas atitudes dele estarem distorcendo isso, ele ainda te ama._

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- _Porque eu ouvi a conversa entre vocês dois mais cedo. E percebi que você estava desconfiada._

- Como você ouviu a conversa?

- _Estava no viva-voz. Não foi Edward que colocou, antes que pense nisso. Ele nunca te colocaria em risco dessa forma._

- Em risco? Jane, do que você está falando? Sem rodeios, por favor.

- _Ok, tudo bem_ – ela suspirou – _Isabella, você sabe que não somos humanos, não é? Edward disse que você descobriu isso sozinha._

- É, descobri.

- _Nosso mundo é perigoso, Isabella. Perigoso demais para alguém tão frágil como você._

- Não sou tão frágil assim!

- _Você é _humana_, Isabella. Você é frágil, sim. Mas não é essa a questão._

- Então qual é?

- _A questão é que as coisas estão ficando complicadas no nosso mundo. Tudo está andando para uma mudança brusca da nossa realidade, e isso envolve seriamente o Edward. Ele é o principal motivo da mudança, e isso faz com que você, que está intimamente ligada a ele, seja um alvo fácil. Só quero lhe dizer que Edward se preocupa com você, e se ele tem estado afastado, é pro seu próprio bem._

- Ele te mandou dizer isso?

- _Não, Isabella. Ele sequer sabe que estou falando com você._

- Hm...

- _Entendeu? Por favor, me diga que vai se manter afastada tanto quanto possível. Edward odiaria te ver machucada._

- Machucada de que forma, Jane?

- _Muito machucada. Morta, até._

Engoli em seco e deixei minha voz firme o suficiente para mentir.

- Tudo bem, vou ficar na minha.

- _Obrigada, Isabella. Tenha certeza que quando tudo se ajeitar, as coisas vão voltar ao normal._

- Certo.

- _Preciso desligar. Até mais, Isabella._

- Tchau, Jane.

Desliguei o telefone atônita. O que diabos foi isso? Por que Jane fez tanta questão de deixar claro que eu podia sair machucada – até morta – dessa história? Será que ela tinha descoberto meu plano para saber mais sobre Edward e estava interferindo para que eu não continuasse? Ou era outra coisa?

Pensar muito sobre isso definitivamente iria me trazer rugas e cabelos brancos precoces, então apenas balancei a cabeça e saí do dormitório, andando pela Academia como se estivesse passeando, pronta para o momento certo de invadir a secretaria.

Duas horas depois, a secretária finalmente trancou a porta de vidro da secretaria e saiu correndo, como se estivesse com medo de ficar ali. Eu entendia um pouco desse medo dela, já que já estava escuro como breu do lado de fora, e a Academia não era exatamente o lugar mais seguro de Forks. E se você considerar o último assassinato daqui, bem... Não era bom ficar rondando por aí à noite.

Peguei o grampo do meu cabelo e disparei até a porta de vidro, abrindo facilmente a fechadura. Bons tempos, os de arruaceira na escola secundária de Phoenix. Entrei e fechei a porta devagar, andando até a sala de arquivos. Precisei arrombar a porta da sala também, mas deu menos trabalho. Assim que estava dentro, liguei a luz e me deparei com as fileiras de documentos amontoados ali. _Tinha_ que haver algo que me ajudasse naqueles montes de papeis.

Comecei a fuçar as gavetas, até que achei as fichas que começavam com E. Procurei e procurei... E lá estava.

"_Edward Anthony Volturi_"

Peguei a ficha e sentei numa cadeira perto da porta. Hora de descobrir o que tem arquivado sobre o Edward Volturi aqui.

Abri a pasta e comecei a ler os papeis, com o cuidado de um perito forense do FBI. Cada detalhe ali dizia respeito a Edward, e eu precisava ficar atenta às pistas. Tinha consciência que não descobriria a parte mais "podre" dele ali, mas as pistas certas me levariam a verdade. Eu só precisava encontrá-las.

Nome completo, idade, estado de origem... tudo aquilo era pouco interessante para mim. Seus dados pessoais eram provavelmente falsos, em sua maioria, então não me levariam a nada. A menos que eu conseguisse invadir o sistema da CIA para descobrir mais sobre ele. Mas como eu não era uma _nerd_ essa opção estava oficialmente descartada.

Cheguei numa parte que dizia respeito às escolas anteriores de Edward e seu histórico escolar. Pelo menos era o que a folha de rosto da seção dizia, mas não existia nada ali. Sem histórico escolar, sem papeis de transferência de outras escolas. Simplesmente vazio. Como era possível? Não tinha como ele ter se matriculado na Academia sem documentos de escolas anteriores...

Assim como não tinha como o diretor suspender meu castigo sem motivo nenhum. Edward tinha dito que "resolveria isso". Tudo bem que ele podia ser assustador com todos por aqui, mas ludibriar o _diretor_? Que poder ele tinha pra isso?

Procurei mais papeis na ficha de Edward, e todos eram inúteis ou estavam em branco, até que cheguei à última folha. E essa era uma folha que em outro momento eu não teria dado importância. Mas agora eu precisava de toda informação que podia conseguir, e eu tinha a impressão que essa seria a mais útil de todas.

A folha tinha um timbre elegante impresso no topo da página, um brasão provavelmente de alguma família rica estava no topo. Um "V" decorado dentro de uma oval. Abaixo, escrita numa caligrafia elegante, estava uma carta.

"_Caro Sr Greene_

_Creio que não me conhece. Tampouco deveria. Mas tenho assuntos a tratar e precisarei de seus serviços. Isto não é um pedido. Receio que não tem opções quando se trata de negociar comigo._

_Estarei chegando à cidade em duas semanas e vou me matricular em sua ridícula Academia. Não faça perguntas do porque ou para quê preciso disso. Meus assuntos não lhe dizem respeito. E tampouco se atreva a me negar qualquer coisa... Posso ser extremamente convincente. Vê essas duas pessoas na foto? Se tentar negar o que peço ou tentar me confrontar, a última vez que as verá será no dia de suas mortes, quando eu próprio quebrar seus pescoços e drenar-lhes o sangue, para guardar de recordação. Eu não estou blefando._

_Nos vemos em duas semanas. E espero que o senhor tome a decisão correta._

_E. V._"

A ameaça explícita na carta me causou arrepios. Era verdadeira demais. E se _eu_ tinha ficado abalada com aquelas palavras cruéis, imaginava _como_ o diretor teria se sentido.

A carta falava de duas pessoas numa foto, mas não existia nenhuma foto junto com a carta. Apenas um lugar, logo abaixo da assinatura, meio rasgado, como se algo estivesse colado ali antes. Provavelmente a foto tinha sido arrancada dali.

A assinatura era clara. "E.V." – Edward Volturi. E a caligrafia também não me enganava. Tinha visto Edward escrevendo o suficiente para reconhecer sua caligrafia elegante e rebuscada. Eu só não entendia o motivo daquela carta estar ali. Era comprometedora demais. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu agradecia. Sem ela, eu não teria descoberto como Edward tinha conseguido entrar sem documentos, afinal.

E mais importante, não teria imaginado como ele poderia ser cruel.

Um flash de lembrança assaltou minha mente. Uma noite que eu preferia não lembrar. O dia de jogo de baseball, quando Edward me salvou de Alex Finnegan pela primeira vez. As palavras furiosas e o tom febril de ódio que ele usava não passaram despercebidos por mim, e as palavras ácidas ecoaram de novo na minha cabeça: "_Se você tentar chegar perto dela mais uma única vez, eu juro que mato você _".

Até aquele momento, eu sempre achei que Edward não falava sério. Dar uma boa surra? Ok, isso era plausível. Mas... _matar_? Ele era capaz de fazer isso?

A ameaça escrita e a voz da minha lembrança sombria me alertavam que sim. Mas meu coração teimoso me dizia que eu precisava ter certeza antes de fazer qualquer julgamento que provavelmente o destruiria.

E só havia uma maneira de ter certeza.


	19. A verdade

Podem abaixar as armas, já voltei! hihi. Tava em final de período na faculdade e nessa época as coisas são tensas. E ainda por cima, tava travada pra escrever. Mas, aqui está o capítulo novo! Espero sinceramente que gostem. :) Não deixem de colocar tudo o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews ok? *-* É importante pra caramba pra mim saber o que vocês estão pensando da fic. =D No mais, é isso.

Aproveitem :*

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Edward**

- Já disse que não posso fazer isso, Aro! – rugi, entre dentes.

- Mas, senhor, se não o fizer, tudo pode ir por água abaixo por causa dessa simples humana!

Prensei Aro contra a parede, segurando seu pescoço com fúria.

- Não fale como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

- Me p-perdoe, senhor.

Soltei o pescoço dele e me afastei, furioso. Mas por dentro, odiava saber que ele tinha razão. Passei a mão nos cabelos, exasperado, sem saber o que fazer pela primeira vez em anos.

Sentei na cadeira de Aro e fechei os olhos.

- Isto é mesmo necessário?

- Com sua permissão, senhor... Deixar que ela pense coisas errôneas e até que fique zangada com o senhor é mais aceitável e _seguro_ para ela do que ela descobrir toda a verdade e ficar exposta aos inimigos que o senhor com certeza fará daqui a alguns dias.

Droga, Edward! Você sabe que precisa mantê-la afastada, para o próprio bem dela. Então faça logo isso!

- Muito bem. Vou me afastar dela – as palavras cortaram meu coração morto, mas não deixei que isso ficasse transparente – Mas não completamente.

- Como "não completamente"?

- Se eu me afastar bruscamente, Bella ficará mais desconfiada do que já é, e isso pode ter uma repercussão ruim. Ela pode querer investigar por conta própria, ou algo assim, e acabar se machucando com isso. – pra uma desculpa inventada agora, parecia até razoável.

- Como queira.

Continuei sentado em sua cadeira, pensando em como faria isso hoje à noite. Tinha combinado que iria ao dormitório de Bella, e estava precisando dos detalhes do dia de James e Victoria com relação à sua proximidade com Bella, mas não estava tão certo se isso ajudaria no meu plano de deixá-la segura.

- James e Victoria estão chegando, senhor.

Balancei a cabeça e saí dali, indo em direção a biblioteca, precisando desesperadamente de um tempo sozinho.

Mas como isso nunca é possível, Jane e Alec entraram comigo, enquanto James e Victoria subiam as escadas até Aro, com sorrisos tão sebosos que tive vontade de rasgá-los. Literalmente.

Bufei impaciente, e deixei Jane e Alec me seguirem. Sentei em frente ao meu piano preto e respirei fundo – esperando que o oxigênio não-essencial para mim me acalmasse de alguma forma.

Vi Jane rabiscar algo em uma folha de papel em cima da escrivaninha, me dando o papel para ler logo depois. Franzi o cenho em confusão, mas ela apenas indicou com a cabeça que eu precisava ler.

_Escutamos James e Victoria discutirem hoje cedo – eles estão com os ouvidos muito apurados em você. Cuide para não falar nada que eles não possam ouvir._

Lutei em vão contra um rosnado baixo que saiu do meu peito. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Busquei suas mentes e percebi que Jane tinha razão. Apenas 10% de suas mentes estavam concentradas no que Aro lhes dizia. Todo o resto estava focado única e exclusivamente a ouvir qualquer coisa que saísse de mim. De um rosnado baixo – que eles tinham ouvido – a qualquer palavra, mesmo que sussurrada.

- Inferno. – murmurei.

Comecei a tocar, meus dedos se movendo seu meu pensamento consciente, formando uma melodia raivosa e brusca, que pareceu me acalmar a cada momento. Sentir meu nervosismo se esvaindo através das teclas do piano era reconfortante. E quase me fez esquecer meu compromisso mais tarde.

Até que meu celular tocou, interrompendo minha calmaria recém-conseguida e fazendo com que eu ficasse instantaneamente cauteloso com o que dizer.

Parei de tocar e peguei o pequeno aparelho prata do bolso do meu jeans. Pelo visor, vi o nome de Bella piscando e suspirei.

_Mantenha distância dela por hoje_ – alertou Alec por pensamento.

Acenei uma vez, enquanto atendia o telefone mecanicamente, e como se não tivesse visto quem era.

- Edward.

- _Sou eu_ – a voz macia e meio entediada falou.

Notei um quê de confusão em seu timbre, mas deixei passar. Não podia me concentrar em detalhes agora. Principalmente com James e Victoria com 99% de atenção em mim, atentos em cada palavra que soava da minha boca.

- Ah, oi, Bella – tentei parecer desinteressado, e a julgar pela forma como ela respondeu, estava sendo bem-sucedido.

- _Hm, tudo bem por aí?_

- Tudo sim. Algum problema? – eu não podia dizer a ela que na verdade existiam _sim_, muitos problemas. Bella precisava continuar alheia a tudo.

- _Nenhum. Só queria saber que horas você vem aqui à noite. Quero adiantar meu dever de casa antes, sabe._

Droga! Com toda a tensão que tinha se instalado em mim, quase esquecera que avisara à Bella que iria no seu dormitório. Eu queria dizer a hora em que iria vê-la, mas meu plano recém decidido e a preocupação com a segurança dela falaram mais alto.

- Hm... Provavelmente não vai dar pra passar aí hoje, Bella. Sinto muito.

Pelo menos isso era verdade ali. Eu _realmente_ sentia muito por isso.

- _Hm... E por que não?_ – sua voz soou desconfiada.

Claro que ela estava desconfiada. Bella não era boba, tampouco ingênua.

- Alguns probleminhas extras. – _como dois vampiros me vigiando a todo instante._ Mas claro que eu não disse isso em voz alta – Falo com você amanhã?

- _Hm, claro. Vai aparecer no refeitório?_

- Não. Ligo para você quando for à Academia e vou ao seu dormitório.

Eu esperava que ela não notasse a mentira cabeluda. Porque do jeito que as coisas iam, eu sequer estaria na cidade amanhã.

- _Ok. Até amanhã. Eu te amo._

Como eu gostaria de dizer que sinto o mesmo! Mas existiam dois seres absurdamente irritantes que não poderiam ouvir isso, ou Bella não estaria mais segura.

- Eu sei – desliguei o telefone, antes que me arrependesse da frieza no meu tom de voz.

Desliguei o celular, para o caso de Bella ligar de novo. Não conseguiria ser tão frio e rude novamente caso ela ligasse de novo. Eu não era forte o suficiente para isso.

Percebi que Jane me olhava curiosa. Outro papel estava em cima do tampo do piano antes que eu questionasse o motivo da curiosidade óbvia.

_Você foi muito frio com ela. Não achei que conseguisse essa façanha._

Rolei os olhos.

_Também não achava. Mas para proteger Bella, aparentemente consigo. Mas tenho certeza que depois disso ela está extremamente desconfiada e curiosa. E provavelmente chateada comigo._

Ela sorriu. Escreveu rápido novamente e me entregou o papel.

_Não se preocupe. Quando ela souber que você fez tudo isso porque a ama e quer protegê-la, tenho certeza que a raiva se dissolverá._

Não respondi, cansado de passar bilhetes. Ela interpretou isso como um "tudo bem" em sua mente, e eu levantei.

- Será que os outros já chegaram com os humanos? – perguntou Alec, mudando o rumo da conversa totalmente.

- Não faço ideia. Vamos descobrir.

Saímos da biblioteca e encontramos James, Victoria, Aro e Tanya parados no hall principal. Aro sorriu olhando para mim. Gostei do que li em sua mente.

- Os outros já estão encurralando os bisbilhoteiros na floresta. Pensei que não iriam se juntar à nós.

- E perder tanto sangue humano assim, quando ele vem com tanta boa vontade? – zombei – Claro que não, Aro.

- Espero que não tome tudo como fez em Port Angeles, Edward – James provocou – Não seja egoísta, está bem?

Bufei e me limitei a olhar para o lado, antes que a impaciência com James me fizesse fazer algo do qual me arrependeria depois.

Aro nos deu as coordenadas dos três grupos de busca que estavam na floresta e nós saímos, em direção às nossas presas.

**POV Bella**

Voltei para o meu dormitório atordoada. De um momento para o outro, as coisas que eu vi na internet começaram a fazer sentido. Se Edward fosse apenas um humano comum, ele não teria essa autoconfiança toda, e muito menos existiria esse medo inexplicável das pessoas em relação a ele.

Mesmo assim, um _vampiro_ parecia ser um pouco demais. Eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Eu não sabia nem se _acreditava_ nisso. Era um pouco insano demais.

Entrei no meu dormitório e não consegui fazer nada além de andar de um lado para o outro, tensa e aflita.

Já sabia que para ter certeza de minhas suposições precisaria perguntar. Mas _como diabos_ eu ia perguntar isso ao Edward?

"Hey amor. Eu tava olhando ontem na internet e acho que descobri o que você é. Mas preciso perguntar pra ter certeza: você é um vampiro?"

Ele com certeza vai me internar se eu fizer uma pergunta assim. É loucura demais.

- Droga, Isabella, você podia ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa menos complicada, não acha?

Bufei e me joguei na cama, ligando a TV e passando os canais, sem encontrar nada que me agradasse. Acabei desligando o aparelho dez minutos depois e fechei os olhos, querendo saber como eu ia lidar com o que tinha descoberto. Não poderia deixar passar em branco, mas também não sabia como perguntar isso sem parecer que eu estivera bisbilhotando.

Cansada de pensar, desliguei a luz do quarto e fechei os olhos. Não percebi o momento exato, mas adormeci.

_Eu estava correndo na floresta, fugindo de algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. No meio do caminho, tropecei em algo duro e caí. Quando levantei, forcei meus olhos a enxergar no quê eu tinha tropeçado, e após afastar as samambaias e folhas do caminho, me deparei com o corpo branco e frio de Alex Finnegan._

_Assustada, levantei e saí correndo novamente, mais rápido do que antes, até que cheguei a uma passagem. Era basicamente um precipício e entre o lugar onde eu estava e o resto da floresta, o único meio de passar era um tronco grosso de árvore caído bem no meio. Ofeguei pela corrida e meu coração acelerou ainda mais ao ouvir passos atrás de mim. Virei-me devagar, e a princípio não consegui enxergar nada, a não ser as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração._

_Os segundos passaram e eu consegui ver um rosto cadavérico de mulher. Ela tinha olhos castanhos – sem vida nenhuma dentro deles – e seu corpo estava suspenso por uma única mão – branca como mármore – em seu pescoço. Os cabelos castanhos revoltos e o jeito que suas pernas balançavam no ar eram assustadores._

_Mas não foi mais assustador do que ver o causador disso._

_O dono da mão branca como mármore ficou visível aos meus olhos. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho-vivo muito brilhante, e sua pele era tão branca como sua mão. Não havia um único resquício de cor nele e o sorriso torto para um lado mostrava dois caninos afiados, que tinham acabado de sair do pescoço da mulher morta._

_Forcei meus olhos a enxergar mais detalhes, mas queria não ter visto nada. O monstro que tirara a vida daquela mulher me olhava, com fome. Ele queria a mim também, e eu estava chocada demais pra fugir. Ele se aproximou mais e eu finalmente vi sua fisionomia completa. Congelei no lugar, ao ver que era __Edward __o dono da pele branca e olhos assustadoramente vermelhos. Ele era o causador daquilo tudo._

Acordei gritando e suando frio. Não era possível, era? Meus sonhos me deixavam à beira da loucura, mas todos eles tiveram um fundo de verdade algum dia. Será que este iria ser assim também?

Agitada demais para voltar a dormir, levantei e enchi um copo com água, bebendo tudo num gole só. Depois sentei na minha cama, acendi o abajur e fiquei olhando para minha escrivaninha, que tinha o computador ligado, desligado apenas no monitor.

Levantei novamente e liguei o monitor, e assim que o fiz, as imagens dos sites que eu estivera pesquisando voltaram à tela. Pelo visto, eu não tinha fechado nenhum deles antes de sair. Meus olhos varreram as informações, com o pensamento irritantemente insistente que aquilo _bem que poderia_ ser verdade. Talvez no fundo eu soubesse que era a única explicação plausível pra tudo.

Plausível? O que é isso, Isabella? Plausível uma ova!

Aquilo _não poderia_ ser verdade, nem em um milhão de anos! Vampiros não existiam! Nem essa parafernalha toda de seres sobrenaturais. Edward era apenas o humano mais temível que eu já conhecera em toda minha vida. E continuaria sendo isso.

Desliguei o computador, rindo da minha idiotice de pensar em vampiros. Afinal, isso não existia, não é? E, se _por acaso_ existisse, Edward já teria me contado o que ele é. Ele não me esconderia um fato tão importante quanto esse. Namorar com um vampiro seria arriscado demais, ele não colocaria minha segurança em risco dessa forma. E, além de tudo, vampiros eram assassinos. Assassinos sanguinários que não se apaixonam por _ninguém_.

Tudo isso resolvia a questão para mim. Edward podia ser qualquer coisa, menos um vampiro.

Olhei o relógio e gemi ao ver que ainda eram 2h30min da manhã. Eu não conseguira dormir até agora e duvidava que, do jeito que minha mente estava louca trabalhando, eu conseguisse dormir _agora_.

Suspirei e fui até a janela, inquieta. Apenas o barulho das árvores dançando ao vento estava lá fora e meus olhos captaram um leve movimento logo abaixo das árvores. Forcei meus olhos e vi Jane e Alec conversando. O que diabos eles faziam ali a essa hora?

Com um instinto adormecido que eu não sabia de onde vinha, troquei meu moletom por jeans confortáveis e um suéter de lã. Calcei meus tênis e observei a janela de novo. Ótimo. Jane e Alec ainda estavam lá.

Saí do meu dormitório e, no maior silêncio que pude fazer, desci o elevador e fui até o local que vi os dois. Eles já saíam dali, falando tão baixo que não pude ouvir do que se tratava. Fiquei escondida atrás do prédio, esperando o momento em que eles estivessem longe o bastante para que eu pudesse segui-los.

Antes que esse momento chegasse, uma chuva que não deveria estar lá começou. Ótimo, agora eu ficaria ensopada. Meu eu-consciente me alertava para dar meia-volta e voltar para a segurança e conforto da minha cama. Mas, de alguma forma, eu _sabia_ que não poderia fazer isso. Não agora.

Jane e Alec pareceram ouvir algo, porque os dois olharam em direção à floresta. Eles não pareciam se incomodar com a chuva. Em questão de segundos os dois estavam se embrenhando na floresta, me deixando atordoada com a velocidade.

- Droga – murmurei, enquanto corria para não perdê-los de vista.

Assim que entrei na floresta, avistei dois borrões pretos se movendo, muito à minha frente. Eu os segui, sabendo que eram Jane e Alec. A única dúvida que eu tinha era _como_ eles conseguiam se mexer tão rápido. Ainda mais na chuva, e no breu escuro da floresta durante a madrugada. Era impossível!

Fazendo o meu melhor para não ficar _muito_ para trás – e colocando minhas habilidades de corredora em prática – consegui ver quando os dois pararam, numa parte aberta da floresta, rodeada de árvores altas. Eles conversavam num tom só um pouco mais baixo que o normal, mas se eu chegasse perto o suficiente, poderia ouvir.

Andei devagar, com cuidado para não pisar em nenhum graveto que me denunciasse. Senti cheiro de ferrugem e sal misturados ao cheiro da chuva e quando cheguei perto o suficiente para enxergar, vi algo que preferia não ter visto.

Corpos amontoados no chão, tão pálidos e sem vida quanto a mulher do meu sonho. Tremi com a lembrança e forcei meus olhos a enxergar na penumbra enquanto meus ouvidos registravam a conversa.

- Não há mais nenhum humano da equipe de busca por aqui – disse Alec – Creio que demos conta de todo o nosso lado.

- Espero que sim – uma voz doce e musicalmente sobrenatural, _familiar demais_, respondeu – Não quero James se vangloriando _novamente_. Estou farto disso.

- Sabe que tem que aguentar tudo pelo bem do sucesso de seu próprio plano de dominação, não sabe, Edward? – disse Jane, fazendo todos os meus ossos congelarem.

_Moving Mountains – Two Steps From Hell (http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v=bjlBCAx6330) - {N/A:tirem os espaços para ouvir.}_

Edward ali? Por trás de todos aqueles… corpos sem vida? Não era possível...

Cheguei mais perto para ver melhor enquanto sua voz ecoava novamente.

- Claro que sei, Jane. Só não suporto mais _obedecer_. Nasci para _comandar_, e não o contrário.

- Entendo sua frustração, Edward, mas ela é necessária. Pelo menos por enquanto – disse Alec – Veja pelo lado bom, quando tudo acabar, não precisará se esconder para ninguém mais. Todos saberão _quem_ você é e você não precisará acatar ordens de ninguém.

Cheguei perto o suficiente para ver Edward de costas, se virando enquanto um sorriso se abria em seu rosto. Em suas mãos, um corpo mole e sem cor. A mesma mão pálida que várias vezes já segurou a minha, segurando seu pescoço com tanta força que provavelmente o havia quebrado. Tremi mais ainda quando olhei seu sorriso doentio, seus dentes faiscando de tão brancos.

E para meu completo choque, dois caninos – tão afiados que pareciam brilhar – expostos, maiores que caninos _normais_, e com as pontas sujas de sangue. Não consegui não tremer quando vi que o sangue tinha vindo do pescoço do humano que ele segurava e as lágrimas vieram com força.

Minhas resoluções estavam erradas, afinal. Edward _era mesmo_ um vampiro. Quando eu ia imaginar que isso sequer existia?

- Devemos voltar. – Jane alertou – Os outros podem desconfiar de algo se demorarmos muito.

- Não seja paranóica, Jane – disse Edward, enquanto jogava o corpo do homem pra longe, em cima da montanha de corpos que já existia ali.

Observei Jane e Alec e vi que os dois também tinham caninos expostos e sujos de sangue. Segurei o choro e deixei que a raiva viesse, enquanto percorria o caminho que restava até o lugar onde eles estavam.

Enquanto eu andava, um vento forte soprou na direção que eu andava, e imediatamente Edward ficou rígido. Jane e Alec imitaram sua postura, e os três pareciam estar _esperando_ que algo acontecesse.

- Esse cheiro... – disse Edward – Não é possível...

Ele virou para me encarar no exato momento que eu saía detrás das árvores e encarava seus olhos de um tom vermelho-vivo, confusos e surpresos.

Jane e Alec viraram na direção que ele olhava e quando me viram, seus olhos se arregalaram, estáticos e confusos. Tentei não tremer ao imaginar que o vermelho vivo e brilhante dos olhos deles fossem por causa do sangue que tinham acabado de colocar para dentro, mas não sei se fui bem sucedida.

- B-Bella? – a voz hesitante de Edward soou.

Respirei fundo enquanto encarava seus caninos e olhos vermelhos, tentando associar a imagem do homem que eu amava e que conseguia, de alguma forma, me acalmar, com a imagem do vampiro sanguinário e assassino que eu acabava de descobrir.

- Então era _isso_ que você escondia de mim? – minha voz saiu engasgada, e notei que não tinha sido eficiente ao tentar engolir o choro de decepção.

- Ele não podia contar, Bella – disse Jane.

- Não falei com você – eu disse – Estou falando com _ele_.

- Jane, Alec, não precisam intervir. Eu resolvo isso. – Edward disse a eles, suspirando e andando em minha direção.

Dei um passo pra trás enquanto cuspia as palavras.

- "Resolve" como, Edward? Mentindo pra mim de novo?

- Bella, eu...

- Por que você fez isso? Por que nunca me contou? Por que me deixou tão aflita e alucinada, pensando mil coisas e com medo do que poderia ser? Por que, Edward? – a essa altura já não me importava de estar chorando, eu precisava saber a _verdade_.

- Bella, eu estava tentando te proteger. Não era seguro para você saber da verdade.

- Assim como não é seguro para mim namorar com um v-vampiro... – me obriguei a dizer a palavra – Quanto do que você me disse é verdade, Edward? Você me ama mesmo? Ou isso foi só uma desculpa pra se divertir comigo por um tempo e depois me matar?

Ele parou no lugar, em choque por minhas palavras. Certamente ele não esperava isso.

- Bella, eu não quero te matar – ele disse, a expressão tão confusa que eu quase acreditei nele – Eu te amo, de verdade. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que você é a única que me faz sentir algo bom.

- E se eu não conseguir acreditar?

- Bella, por favor... Seja razoável. Eu não _podia_ lhe contar. Te colocar no meu mundo seria perigoso demais para _você_, meu amor – ele disse, dando mais um passo, e parando quando eu recuei novamente.

- Você mentiu pra mim! Você é um assassino! Frio e cruel! Como posso acreditar que você é _capaz_ de amar alguém, quando você faz isso? – apontei para os corpos sem vida – O que eles te fizeram, Edward? Por quê?

- Bella, essas são questões que mesmo que eu responda com a verdade, você não vai entender – ele disse, a expressão mais triste do que eu nunca tinha visto – Eu sou assim, Bella. Não posso mudar isso.

- Eu confiei em você... – voltei a chorar, com mais força, e as lágrimas se misturaram com a chuva torrencial que aumentava a cada minuto.

- Bella, se eu menti pra você sobre isso foi para te proteger. Acredite em mim nisso. Fora essa parte da minha natureza, tudo que você sabe sobre mim que eu lhe contei é verdade.

- Como você deixa de fora a parte mais _importante_ de tudo, Edward? Não acha que eu tinha o direito de saber _o que_ você é? – solucei – Depositei toda a confiança que tinha em você e você mentiu para mim sobre algo que eu _devia_ saber...

- Eu sei. Me perdoe, Bella. Não fiz isso com intenção alguma de lhe machucar, de nenhuma forma. Juro. Te amo demais para te machucar, Bella. Só estava tentando proteger você...

Seus olhos vermelhos ardiam com sinceridade e neles eu podia ver culpa, dor e medo. Eu não _queria_ acreditar nele. Estava com medo e confusa, como poderia continuar com ele, quando ele era o que era? Como eu poderia voltar a confiar nele? Uma parte de mim – a emocional – queria deixar tudo para trás e acreditar em suas palavras quando ele dizia que tinha escondido de mim a verdade para me proteger. Essa parte concordava com ele, imaginando que se eu soubesse da verdade, provavelmente passaria por perigos inimagináveis, e que ele me protegeu disso o tempo todo.

Mas a parte racional recusava veementemente essa explicação. Fora meu lado emocional que me destruíra quando meus pais traíram minha confiança, anos atrás. Foi por confiar no meu lado emocional que eu me dei muito mal, me machuquei. Eu não ia cometer o mesmo erro _de novo_.

- Eu confiei em você Edward. E você traiu minha confiança.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça, sua expressão tão agoniada que quase me fez desistir de minha resolução.

- Você foi... o _único_ a quem eu dei meu coração – solucei. Minha voz saiu baixa e triste, mas eu sabia que ele podia me ouvir.

Meu coração estava apertado enquanto eu via os olhos aflitos de Edward me encarando de volta. Algo me dizia que aqueles olhos – mesmo com a cor assustadora – eram os olhos do _meu_ Edward, mas eu não conseguia dar ouvidos a isso agora.

Por isso me surpreendi quando vi os olhos dele tomarem uma postura assassina e ofensiva e seus dentes ficarem expostos, deixando escapar um rosnado furioso. Meu pescoço arrepiou-se com a realidade que havia algo _muito perigoso_ perto de mim.

- Não. Encoste. Um. Dedo. Nela. – Edward rosnou, furioso.

Uma risada macabra que eriçou todos os pelos do meu corpo soou atrás de mim.

- E quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens, Edward? – a voz respondeu, e senti uma pressão muito incomoda no pescoço.

Ah, que legal. Tinha um vampiro atrás de mim segurando meu pescoço com tanta força que eu tinha dificuldades pra respirar. Edward rosnou mais alto.

- Solte-a, não estou brincando – rosnou Edward.

Vi Jane e Alec exporem seus dentes também, ficando ao lado de Edward, mas a necessidade de oxigênio ficava cada vez maior e eu não conseguia registrar muitos detalhes.

- Essa humana _cheira bem demais_ para eu fazer isso, Edward – senti uma língua fria no meu pescoço e tentei gritar, mas não consegui produzir nenhum som – Hm... Deliciosa.

Edward rosnou muito alto e no segundo seguinte, eu consegui respirar. Ajoelhei no chão, colocando a mão no pescoço e tossindo enquanto o ar voltava aos meus pulmões. Vi pelo canto do olho Jane e Alec virem para perto de mim – mantendo uma distância de pelo menos uns dois metros. Virei o rosto à procura de Edward e o encontrei prensando ninguém menos que James, o novo aluno da Academia, numa árvore de tronco grosso. Edward usava apenas uma mão e James rosnava de volta para ele, suspenso e com as mãos no braço de Edward, tentando sair dali.

- Já chega James. Não aguento mais essa sua prepotência e arrogância. Quando eu digo que algo tem que ser feito, isso acontece. Quem manda aqui sou _eu_, deu pra entender? – Edward falou, a voz baixa tão furiosa que eu fiquei mais apavorada ainda.

- E quem você pensa que é para fazer isso, Edward? Aro não vai gostar de saber disso. Solte-me – James respondeu, igualmente furioso.

Edward soltou uma risada tão macabra quanto a de James e tirou seu medalhão de dentro da camiseta encharcada.

- Reconhece isso, James?

Os olhos de James esbugalharam e ele ficou momentaneamente em pânico. O que diabos era aquele medalhão, afinal?

- N-não é possível... – ele gaguejou.

- Acredite, é. Tudo que você fez até agora foi por ordem _minha_ James. E não vou tolerar mais um segundo de suas bobagens. Mexer com Bella foi o último ato de sua vida desprezível.

- Não é possível... Os Cullen foram extintos em sua guerra sem sentido! – James insistiu.

- Não todos, meu caro. _Eu_ sou o herdeiro original, o _filho legítimo_ de Edward e Elizabeth Cullen, os vampiros mais temidos e _poderosos_ da história. Sou o único Cullen sobrevivente, e acredite quando eu digo que o mundo saberá disso, em breve.

- Eu... Eu... Perdoe-me, senhor, eu não sabia, eu não...

- Silêncio, James! – Edward rosnou – Não tenho tempo para um puxa-saco como você. Boa viagem até o inferno, infeliz.

Antes que James proferisse mais alguma palavra, Edward arrancou sua cabeça, depois arrancou seus membros, deixando James jogado no chão, em pedaços.

A essa altura, eu já estava de pé, olhando aterrorizada a cena à minha frente. Se eu tinha alguma dúvida do _quanto_ Edward era perigoso, não tinha mais.

Eu ainda estava em choque quando ele se virou novamente pra mim, apreensivo.

- Você está bem Bella? – a voz aveludada estava rouca e suave, preocupada.

Pisquei algumas vezes e vi o mundo girar. O último lampejo de consciência que tive foi Edward me pegando no colo antes que eu batesse a cabeça no chão.

**POV Edward**

- Bella? Bella? – chamei, louco de preocupação.

- Acho que ela desmaiou. Provavelmente foi demais para o cérebro dela apreender ao mesmo tempo – sugeriu Jane.

Olhei o rosto pálido que eu tanto amava e me perguntei _como_ aquilo tinha acontecido, afinal.

Num momento eu estava desfrutando do sangue dos humanos da equipe de busca, e no outro, Bella estava lá, vendo tudo, gritando comigo porque eu nunca tinha dito a ela que era um vampiro.

E o pior de tudo: ela estava absolutamente certa em ter raiva de mim.

- Voltem para o Castelo e digam a Aro o que aconteceu. Vou ficar com Bella esta noite. Só saio do lado dela quando ela acordar.

- Contar tudo? Até a parte em que você se revelou para James? – perguntou Alec, visivelmente preocupado com minha decisão.

- Sim. Chega de esconder. Foi por esconder isso que James quase machucou Bella. Não quero que isso tenha a possibilidade de acontecer novamente.

_Eu ainda não acho isso boa ideia_.

- Apenas faça o que eu mando, Alec – falei, enquanto levantava com Bella nos braços – Só me procurem se for _extremamente_ necessário.

- Sim, senhor. – disseram os dois juntos.

Não me despedi deles, logo estava correndo pela floresta, em direção ao quarto de Bella. Sentia seu corpo mole, mais frágil do que o normal. A respiração calma _demais_, e o coração batendo tão baixinho que seu som era quase sobrepujado pelo som das outras coisas que me rodeavam.

Cheguei ao seu prédio em dois minutos, escalando até o sétimo andar, onde pulei na varanda de Bella.

Por sorte a porta estava aberta, e logo eu estava colocando Bella deitada confortavelmente em sua cama. Coloquei o edredom grosso por cima do corpo desacordado dela e sentei na cama ao seu lado.

Assim que parei de me movimentar, as perguntas pipocaram na minha mente.

Como Bella reagiria quando acordasse e me visse aqui? Eu já sabia que sua reação à informação de que eu era um vampiro não tinha sido das melhores, mas não tinha certeza se ela tinha me rejeitado. O que eu faria se ela fizesse isso?

E se ela não me quisesse mais? E se decidisse que eu não era _bom_ para ela? Bem, nisso eu tinha que concordar. Eu não era mesmo _bom o suficiente_ para merecer o amor dela. Era um sentimento _puro_ demais para que eu merecesse tê-lo. Eu era uma criatura das sombras, afinal.

Mas por que eu não conseguia parar de sentir esse _aperto_ estranho no lugar onde meu coração _deveria_ bater enquanto pensava na possibilidade de Bella me deixar?

Por que eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida – ou _existência_ – sem ouvir a voz dela, sem ver seus olhos castanhos penetrantes _sugando_sorrisos e coisas que um vampiro jamais faria?

E por que eu não _conseguia_ me importar com o fato de que agora tudo ficaria um pouco mais complicado, com o restante dos vampiros de Forks sabendo quem eu era de verdade?

Eu estava tão confuso em meus pensamentos que sequer percebi quando Bella começou a se mexer ao meu lado. Continuei pensando em possibilidades de fazer com que ela me _aceitasse_, mesmo sabendo da verdade, e apenas quando seus batimentos cardíacos voltaram a velocidade e sons normais, eu me dei conta de que deveria sair dali.

Se Bella ainda estivesse irritada comigo – o que provavelmente era verdade – ela não iria gostar _nem um pouco_ de me ver sentado ao seu lado na cama.

Levantei devagar e sentei na poltrona do quarto dela, em silêncio. Quase _sentia_ meu coração bater de novo, nervoso e ansioso. E isso eu sabia que era completamente impossível. Meu coração _nunca_ deu sequer uma batida. Eu duvidava que sequer existisse esse órgão dentro de mim.

Bella mexeu-se na cama, e logo abriu os olhos, encarando o teto.

Como eu queria ler sua mente agora! Por que eu não conseguia fazer isso? Por que ela tinha que ser tão _única_?

Ela olhou para o lado oposto onde eu me encontrava, seu cenho franzido em confusão. Não demorou para que ela virasse para o meu lado, me encarando primeiro com descrença, e depois, uma gama de emoções passou pelo seu rosto: medo, confusão, dor, desconfiança, raiva, irritação, e mais medo.

Fiquei completamente imóvel enquanto sentia o cheiro da adrenalina aumentando de concentração em seu sangue, e seu coração bombeando muito forte, como se ela estivesse em exercício físico, e não deitada olhando para mim...

Não sabia se deveria falar ou esperar que ela o fizesse. Eu estava simplesmente perdido. Mas antes que especulasse mais alguma coisa, a voz dela me tirou de meu torpor.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – seu sussurro baixo foi tão fraco que quase gemi.

Havia medo ali, misturado com dor e decepção. Seu timbre perfeito e autoconfiante nunca me pareceu tão vulnerável e eu me odiei verdadeiramente por isso.

- Precisava saber se você estava bem – minha voz saiu estranha, baixa e rouca demais.

Ela engoliu seco enquanto seu coração acelerava ainda mais.

- Vou ficar bem... Assim que você for embora.

Então minhas desconfianças tinham tornado-se verdadeiras. Bella não me queria por perto.

Eu não era _bom o suficiente_.

- Bella, eu...

- Vá embora Edward. – ela virou o rosto, e eu odiei que não pudesse ver seu rosto agora.

- Bella, deixe-me explicar...

- Não há nada para ser explicado – ela falou, virando seu rosto novamente para mim – Agradeço por ter salvo minha vida, ter impedido James... Mas é só. Não posso continuar com isso. Não posso continuar com você sabendo que... Sabendo que...

- Me alimento de humanos?

- Que você é um assassino. Não consigo parar de imaginar que você fará isso comigo algum dia. Sinto muito, mas não posso – ela virou o rosto novamente, não rápido o suficiente para que eu não pudesse ver lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

Suspirei, meus olhos ardendo de uma forma estranha. Levantei da poltrona e fui em direção à varanda. Não precisava mais esconder isso também.

- Bella... – chamei mais uma vez, quase sem esperanças de que ela fosse atender.

Ela não virou o rosto. Mas eu tinha que falar mesmo assim.

- Eu te amo. Sempre amei. Se eu escondi de você o que sou por todo esse tempo, foi pra te proteger do meu mundo. Nem eu sei como aconteceu, mas eu me _apaixonei_ por você, Bella. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo isso. Sei que não sou bom o suficiente para você, então vou lhe deixar em paz. Mas, Bella...

Dessa vez ela me olhou. Olhei fundo nos olhos dela, memorizando cada linha castanha daqueles olhos profundos e penetrantes, que pareciam ver dentro de mim.

- Seja feliz, Bella. E... Eu te amo. Mesmo que você não acredite mais nisso, mesmo que você não me queira mais.

Passei mais um minuto encarando-a, e finalmente dei as costas para ela, saltando da varanda e correndo tão rápido quanto eu podia alcançar até o castelo.

Cheguei ao Castelo mais rápido do que pretendia, e encontrei todos os vampiros ali, numa roda um pouco preocupada. Assim que entrei, todos os rostos voltaram-se para mim.

Alguns estavam apreensivos – esses eram os que _não sabiam_ do meu segredo. E os outros, estavam apenas esperando obedientes.

- Meu senhor – disse Garret, um dos recém-chegados que mais me agradava – Deveria ter dito quem era há mais tempo. Sabia que era alguém importante, mas nunca imaginei que...

- Chega. Já entendi. Obrigado por sua lealdade, Garret – eu disse curtamente.

- Disponha, senhor.

- Alteza, Victoria fugiu. – informou Aro, ignorando os olhares atentos dos outros vampiros, que me olhavam com adoração, temor e, como eu gostei de constatar, obediência.

- Como assim fugiu? – falei, sem muita emoção.

- Quando ela soube que James havia sido destruído pelo senhor, ficou louca da vida. Queria se vingar, destruir você. Até que Jane perdeu a paciência e explodiu quem o senhor é na verdade. – disse Alec.

- Podem dizer o nome. Não há razão para escondê-lo agora. E o que houve para que ela fugisse depois de saber que eu sou um Cullen? – vi satisfeito todos se retraírem com o nome.

- Ela teve medo, eu acho. Não temos certeza – disse Jane – Só disse que a morte de James não vai ficar por isso mesmo.

- Que seja. Vou para o meu quarto – eu disse, enquanto todos deram passagem para que eu fosse em direção as escadas.

Escutei Jane atrás de mim, e assim que estava na porta do meu quarto, suspirei.

- Pergunte logo, Jane.

- Como Bella está?

- Ela vai ficar bem.

Os pensamentos de Jane ficaram confusos ao ouvir minha voz vacilante, e ela não sabia porque eu estava conversando de costas.

- Ela... aceitou bem?

- Na verdade, ela não aceitou. Concordei em deixá-la em paz a partir de hoje. Ela não me quer por perto.

Jane ficou congelada no lugar por um momento, mas não falou nada. E nem precisava. Suas palavras mudas gritavam na minha mente.

_Como ela pode fazer isso? Será que ela não vê que ele a ama mais do que tudo? Que menina idiota! Droga! Ele não está reagindo bem a isso, posso quase sentir..._

- Me chame se algo urgente acontecer, Jane. Preciso ficar sozinho agora – minha voz baixa a surpreendeu, mas ela suspirou resignada.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar. – _mesmo que precise apenas conversar_, ela acrescentou em pensamento.

- Obrigado, Jane.

Não esperei ela responder, e entrei no meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ainda ouvi os suspiros e pensamentos de Jane descendo as escadas, mas logo me desliguei disso.

Deitei na minha cama e fechei os olhos, desesperado para tirar a imagem do rosto amedrontado de Bella dizendo que não me queria mais ali.

Infelizmente, eu _sabia_ que aquela imagem ficaria ali por toda a eternidade, me torturando e castigando enquanto eu lembrava da única que tinha feito minha imortalidade realmente valer a pena.

Agora só o que eu podia fazer era voltar ao meu plano original – e ser o vampiro temido e frio que eu sempre fora _antes_ de Bella.

Só me restava saber se eu era _capaz_ de fazer isso.


	20. Medo Coletivo

**Podem abaixar os porretes, revólveres, facas, tudo que estava prestes a ser atirado em mim. *se abaixa*. Demorei, escrevi um capítulo não tão grande quanto o anterior, mas tenho meus motivos: trava de final de fic. Sim, a SL está chegando a sua reta final, e eu sempre travo quando estou terminando uma fic. Não faço nenhuma promessa de quando terá novo capítulo, apenas peço que tenham paciência e não desistam nem de mim, nem da fic. :)**

**Falo com vocês de novo lá embaixo. Boa leitura :D**

**

* * *

****POV Bella**

_**(The Only Exception – Paramore)**_

Não consegui dormir depois que ele foi embora. E como conseguiria? Quando você descobre que seu namorado – seu _perfeito_ e lindo namorado, que você achava que era um cara decente e gentil – é na verdade um _vampiro_ – quem diria que isso existia? – assassino e cruel, você não consegue mais pregar o olho e dormir, esquecendo todo o resto.

Revirei na cama diversas vezes, me perguntando como eu tinha chegado a esse ponto tão estúpido, como eu tinha conseguido me apaixonar, pra começo de conversa.

Bufei com raiva quando olhei o relógio, que já marcava seis horas da manhã. Eu não tinha dormido nada, tinha descoberto que meu namorado era um vampiro, tinha sido ameaçada por outro vampiro, e tinha terminado com meu namorado. E novamente, não tinha dormido nada – eu não estava contando meu desmaio como _dormir_.

Levantei e fui direto para o banheiro. Minha vida estava um caos, minha vida emocional tinha desabado – mais uma vez – e agora eu estava perdida. O que eu ia fazer? Não podia sair contando por aí que existiam vampiros, e mais ainda, que cinco alunos da Academia eram vampiros... Quatro, agora que Edward tinha desmembrado James. Primeiro de tudo, iam achar que eu estava louca, e segundo, não podia expor Edward dessa maneira. Diabos! Eu ainda o amava. Só tinha um medo terrível dele, que fazia meu senso de autopreservação esquecer meus sentimentos e fazer o que era _racional_.

Me arrumei rápido, sem realmente registrar muita coisa, até que estava no refeitório. Achei estranho o fato de todos estarem – literalmente – em silêncio e depois que peguei meu café da manhã, sentei a mesa já sussurrando:

- O que aconteceu?

- Você não passou pela frente da Academia, passou? – perguntou Alice, numa voz trêmula e temerosa.

- Não... Passei pelo corredor... Por que eu passaria por lá?

- A maioria das pessoas vai pras salas deixar suas coisas antes de tomar café, Bellinha – disse Emmett, com um sorriso fraco. O _que diabos_ estava acontecendo?

- O que aconteceu? – repeti a pergunta.

Rosalie respirou fundo e me olhou diretamente.

- Lembra dos grupos de buscas que estavam na floresta procurando evidências do assassinato de Alex?

- Lembro – tremi ao lembrar a imagem da noite anterior, Edward sugando o sangue de alguém... Será que...

- Os corpos de _todos_ os membros das equipes de busca foram encontrados, hoje de manhã, empilhados na frente da Academia – meus pelos se arrepiaram – Estavam horríveis. Alguns apenas brancos e sem vida, mas todos com marcas esquisitas pelo corpo, e alguns com braços quebrados. Foi horrível. Ainda estão tentando tirar todos de lá.

- Também tinha um bilhete – disse Jasper – Escrito numa caligrafia aparentemente impecável, mas que ninguém reconheceu.

- E o que o bilhete dizia? – tive medo da resposta, mas perguntei mesmo assim.

- "_Obrigado pela refeição. Estamos saciados... por enquanto._" – respondeu Jasper.

Tentei engolir, tentei respirar. Mas não conseguia. Mesmo sabendo a resposta, tinha que perguntar.

- Sabem quem foi o responsável por isso?

- Ainda não. Mas acham que não foram _humanos_. – disse Emmett.

- Provavelmente algo lá fora quer que saibamos de sua existência – disse Alice, meio tremendo.

Balancei a cabeça e de repente tudo que eu vira durante a madrugada começou a parecer ter algum sentido. Edward definitivamente estava por trás disso. Eu não tinha visto os corpos estendidos em frente à Academia, mas eu vira a pilha de corpos sem sangue e mortos na pequena clareira onde eu tinha descoberto tudo.

Comecei a tremer, e não era pelo frio. Meu apetite foi embora e eu apenas encarei meus waffles sem muito ânimo, até que o sinal tocou e fomos para nossas salas.

Os professores avisaram tudo o que tinha ocorrido com os corpos – já tinham sido levados para o instituto médico legal para perícia e a polícia cancelou as buscas. Não queriam perder mais ninguém dentro daquela floresta. Alguns se questionavam a necessidade de cancelar as aulas por causa disso, por causa da segurança dos alunos. Mas, por enquanto, o diretor estava irredutível. Aulas normais, até que evidências que a coisa – vulgo, os _vampiros_, mas só eu sabia disso – estivesse na floresta _perto_ da Academia.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar, o que não era incomum. Mas agora meus pensamentos estavam tensos, medrosos. Eu estava apavorada, e me perguntava onde estava minha rebeldia toda agora. Ela seria bem útil. Tentava imaginar o que Edward e os vampiros assassinos planejavam com toda aquela matança, mas não conseguia imaginar nada.

O horário do almoço chegou e finalmente revi Edward. Ele parecia péssimo – tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos e uma expressão enfezada. Não sabia se tinha a ver diretamente comigo, mas não ia me arriscar a perguntar.

- Isa? O que aconteceu entre você e Edward?

Droga. Eu devia ter imaginado que Alice faria essa pergunta em algum momento.

- Nós terminamos, Ali – eu disse, e minha voz saiu extremamente embargada, para o meu azar.

Alice levantou rápido do seu lugar e contornou a mesa, sentando do meu lado e me abraçando, não me dando tempo pra retrucar.

- Ow Isa... Eu sinto muito. Mas, como isso aconteceu? Vocês pareciam tão bem! – ela disse, a voz tentando me confortar, e minha visão periférica pegou Edward olhando pra mim com expressão torturada.

Tremi ao ter um flash da noite anterior, onde seus caninos apareciam, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e escorria sangue de sua boca. Ofeguei.

- E-eu só... vi que não daria certo, Alice – expliquei.

Eu não podia dizer mais do que isso. Primeiro porque Alice não acreditaria e segundo, porque eu não podia trair um segredo desse tamanho, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de medo do que isso podia me fazer.

Ela pareceu entender que eu não estava afim de falar mais do que isso e apenas passou a mão no meu ombro, num gesto que devia ser de conforto. Mas eu estava _desconfortável_ com o olhar penetrante de Edward em mim, ciente – não sei como – de que ele ouvia cada palavra que trocávamos, mesmo que estivéssemos a uma distância de pelo menos sete mesas.

- Com licença – eu disse me levantando. Não tinha comido nada e peguei a bandeja levando direto para a lixeira.

Alice sussurrou algo quando saí, que pareceu muito com "deixem ela sozinha" e eu apenas agradeci mentalmente. Joguei o conteúdo da bandeja na lixeira, pegando só a caixinha de suco de laranja e bebendo o líquido num gole só. Quando estava saindo, senti um puxão leve na manga do meu casaco. Meu coração acelerou e instintivamente eu sabia quem era.

- Bella...

A voz musical chegou a _doer_ em meus ouvidos. O que eu faria agora? Eu ainda o amava, isso era certo. Mas não podia ficar com ele! Não quando ele...

- Obrigado por não dizer as suas amigas a verdade.

- Eu deveria saber que você estaria ouvindo – falei, mesmo de costas.

- Super-audição – eu imaginei o sorriso na voz dele? – Mas obrigado, mesmo assim. É um segredo um tanto quanto importante.

- Eu não me arriscaria ser chamada de louca. Não se preocupe, seu segredo sombrio está seguro comigo.

- Bella – a voz dele estava torturada outra vez – Podemos conversar? De verdade, dessa vez?

- Sinto muito Edward – não virei para que ele não visse as lágrimas que já começavam a escorrer. – Já disse tudo que tinha que lhe dizer durante a madrugada.

_Sua mentirosa_ – acusou minha consciência. Eu não lhe dei atenção.

Ouvi Edward suspirar pesadamente e decidi que era hora de voltar para a sala. Me contive em perguntar o motivo de sua ausência das aulas da manhã.

- Sinto muito – ouvi seu sussurro baixo enquanto saía, e tive que correr para tentar ignorar a sensação que eu tinha que ele estava muito, muito mal com o fim do relacionamento.

Ele é um vampiro, Bella! Ele não lamenta coisa alguma!  
_Você que pensa. Ele te ama, sua tonta! Enxerga isso de uma vez! Vampiro ou não, ele te ama e se importa com você mais que qualquer um!_

E agora?

A quem eu daria ouvidos?

Ao meu medo e racionalidade, que me diziam pra me afastar dele e nunca mais pensar nele? Ou no meu coração que o amava – _incondicionalmente_ – e em todo o meu corpo que _ansiava_ ser abraçado por ele, ter seus lábios firmes e gelados pressionando os meus, enquanto o coração acelerado batia tão forte e alto que eu chegava a não ouvir mais nada?

Eu estava, literalmente, entre o medo e o amor, e não fazia ideia do que devia escolher. E o pior de tudo, era que eu não podia ter ajuda de ninguém nisso.

Eu tinha que me virar sozinha.

E, pela primeira vez, eu não sabia se conseguiria sozinha.

Edward não apareceu nas aulas a tarde também e eu tentei – sem muito sucesso – ignorar esse fato. Depois da educação física, me desvencilhei de Alice e Angela que queriam a todo custo me arrastar para algum lugar para me consolar, e voltei para o dormitório.

Fui responsável e fiz todos os meus deveres antes do jantar, sabendo muito bem que era a forma do meu cérebro ficar ocupado e não pensar em Edward, vampiros, pessoas mortas, e quaisquer outras coisas que estavam além do meu controle.

Quando cheguei ao refeitório, ainda dava pra sentir o medo palpável pelo bilhete dos "assassinos" junto aos corpos. Suspirei, arrepiando-me involuntariamente e peguei meu jantar rápido, indo logo para a mesa. Não dei corda a ninguém e logo estava de volta ao meu dormitório, querendo me bater.

_Por que_ tudo isso estava acontecendo? Por que eu tinha que ter me apaixonado por um cara _incrível_, e de repente tinha descoberto que ele não era um _cara_ de verdade. Ele era um ser de _outra espécie_ por quem eu estava perdidamente apaixonada. Eu não podia fazer nada pra mudar isso, e me odiava. Fechei os olhos cansada de remoer o mesmo assunto o tempo todo e dormi, exausta.

**Edward POV**

Estava particularmente cansado de ser bajulado a manhã inteira e disse a Aro que iria a Academia. Era provavelmente uma boa ideia, considerando o bilhete que ele deixara pela manhã, junto aos corpos empilhados. As pessoas podiam desconfiar de minha participação se eu sumisse por completo. Eu podia estar sendo paranóico ao pensar nessa opção, mas não me importei. Meu motivo _real_ para ir a Academia no horário do almoço era _apenas um_ – e eu sabia que não era por causa dos corpos.

Jane pensava o tempo todo em formas para me demover do meu atual estado – apático, distante e enfurecido. Ela pensava que _distrações_ seriam suficientes para me tirar de meu estado depressivo. E eu me odiava por estar depressivo. Porcaria, eu era um _vampiro_ – o mais temido de todos. Tinha que dar um jeito no meu mau-humor pós-término ou todo meu plano de conquista territorial iria por água abaixo.

Entrei no refeitório seguido de Jane e Alec, e fomos direto para nossa mesa. Não sem que antes eu ouvisse o burburinho de conversas medrosas acometendo ao bilhete achado mais cedo, e uma pergunta que eu não queria ter ouvido.

- Isa, o que aconteceu entre você e Edward?

Ótimo. A Brandon _tinha_ que ser intrometida e perguntar isso. De repente congelei, sentado onde estava. O que Bella diria?

- Nós terminamos, Ali – a voz dela estava embargada e eu senti uma pontada de esperança. Talvez ela estivesse tão mal com tudo isso quanto eu.

Sem que eu percebesse, comecei a encarar Bella, seu rosto fincado de preocupação, e um pouco abatido também. Meu coração contorceu ao imaginar o motivo do abatimento.

- Ow, Isa... Eu sinto muito. Mas, como isso aconteceu? Vocês pareciam tão bem!

Congelei novamente. Como aconteceu? Bella me viu sugando o sangue dos integrantes da equipe de busca e descobriu que sou um vampiro. Teve repulsa de mim, e se afastou.

Ela diria isso?

- E-eu só... vi que não daria certo, Alice – ela respondeu.

Era seu motivo real? Não consegui deixar de pensar qual o motivo de não dizer à sua melhor amiga a verdade. Mas estava agradecido. Pelo menos meu segredo estava protegido. E apesar de me achar tremendamente egoísta com esse pensamento, eu tinha que admitir que me tranquilizei um pouco mais.

Continuei observando Bella, percebendo com alívio que Alice se contentara com sua resposta evasiva. Apenas passou a mão no ombro de Bella, consolando-a, e eu vi em sua mente os olhos angustiados de Bella. Eles estavam marejados e eu senti culpa.

- Com licença – Bella disse de repente, afastando-se de sua mesa com sua bandeja.

Sem parar para pensar no _que_ eu ia fazer, e muito menos ouvindo Jane e Alec sibilando para que eu parasse, levantei e fui atrás dela o mais rápido que minha velocidade humana permitia.

A alcancei tão logo ela bebeu seu suco e jogou tudo fora, dando apenas um passo antes que eu segurasse levemente a manga de seu casaco. Ela parou o movimento de se afastar e suspirou pesadamente.

- Bella?

Minha voz estava pateticamente arrastada e infeliz, e eu esperei que ela considerasse ao menos _isso_ antes de se afastar completamente. Percebi que ela retesou ao som de minha voz, mas não pude interpretar aquele gesto como _bom_ ou _ruim_. Não pela primeira vez, desejei imensamente saber o que ela pensava.

- Obrigado por não dizer as suas amigas a verdade. – agradeci. Eu precisava começar essa conversa de alguma forma.

- Eu deveria saber que você estaria ouvindo – ela disse, a voz baixa.

- Super-audição – dei um sorriso triste – Mas obrigado, mesmo assim. É um segredo um tanto quanto importante.

Me surpreendi com o tamanho do eufemismo. "Um tanto quanto importante" não era nem de perto o que esse "segredo" era. Era uma questão de viver ou morrer, apenas.

- Eu não me arriscaria ser chamada de louca. Não se preocupe, seu segredo sombrio está seguro comigo. – a voz dela estava mais ácida do que o normal na última frase, e ela continuava falando de costas para mim.

Senti a repulsa novamente em seu tom de voz e quase gemi de frustração.

- Bella, podemos conversar? De verdade, dessa vez?

Esperei com todo o meu ser que ela dissesse "sim", só aí eu poderia finalmente respirar direito e tentar fazer com que ela voltasse pra mim. Esperei em vão.

- Sinto muito Edward. Já disse tudo que tinha que lhe dizer durante a madrugada.

Queria virá-la para mim e ver em seus olhos que ela falava a verdade, mas sabia que provavelmente ela sairia correndo se a tocasse outra vez. Eu não sabia o que dizer diante de suas palavras, porém. Se ela já tinha me dito tudo, eu não tinha chance nenhuma.

Então por que eu continava tendo esperanças vãs e tolas? Por que eu ainda esperava que ela virasse e dissesse que sentia muito, e que não ligava, e que ia voltar pra mim? Suspirei, baixo e descontente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

- Sinto muito – sussurrei. Minha voz estava nitidamente torturada.

Isso era o _melhor_ que eu podia fazer? _Sentir muito_? Bella merecia mais do que isso, sem dúvida. Porém quando abri a boca para falar mais, Bella já corria a toda velocidade, indo para longe dali. Suspirei novamente. Eu precisava respeitar seu espaço.

- É melhor sairmos daqui – ouvi a voz de Jane logo atrás de mim.

- Vamos, Edward. Temos muito o que fazer no Castelo. Poderá pensar em formas de se explicar a Bella depois – encorajou Alec.

- Não quero que falem o nome dela mais – decretei, com súbita fúria.

Virei-me, e os dois me olhavam atônitos.

- Vou respeitar o espaço dela e deixá-la em paz. A partir de hoje, quero que a deixem em paz também. Não posso me meter em sua vida mais do que já me meti. Vamos fingir que tudo isso nunca aconteceu, e que ela não existe. – me doeu dizer isso, mas era necessário. – Vamos voltar para o Castelo e aprontar tudo. Quero a segunda parte executada até o anoitecer de amanhã.

Meu medalhão ardia e eu saí dali, sendo seguido de perto por Jane e Alec, que ainda estavam espantados pela minha decisão. Instintivamente, eu sabia que era o melhor a fazer – ignorar Bella e deixá-la em paz. Ela nunca me perdoaria, ela nunca aceitaria minha _condição_. E eu não podia mudar, muito menos. O certo a fazer era deixar que ela saísse da minha vida o quanto antes – e esperar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse.

Chegamos ao Castelo rapidamente, e eu fui direto para o grande salão de festas, me deparando com a poeira e escuridão.

- Limpem isso. Quero que este castelo _volte_ a ser um castelo. E a partir de hoje, _ninguém_ tem permissão para me chamar de Edward. E quero uma reunião com todos às nove da noite, aqui mesmo. Avisem que quem _ousar_ se atrasar, terá um membro do corpo a menos.

- Sim, alteza – disseram juntos Jane e Alec, enquanto saíam e iam chamar os outros vampiros, para comunicar minhas mais novas decisões.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fechei a porta, indo direto até o armário e tirando de lá todas as minhas _jóias reais_ escondidas, mas que agora ficariam à mostra, para todo mundo ver. Agora eu era definitivamente o _Príncipe Cullen_, um vampiro que há muito não aparecia, e um que _definitivamente_ era implacável demais pra se deixar levar por um _amor_.

**Bella POV**

No dia seguinte ao meu término oficial com Edward, fomos informados (na sala de aula) que ele não assistiria mais às aulas. Tentei não me abalar com a notícia, mas foi impossível. E pra completar, todos olhavam para mim o tempo todo, como se quisessem saber o motivo de Edward não freqüentar a Academia mais. Como se eu soubesse...

Ok, talvez eu tivesse uma vaga ideia do motivo. Mas não era algo que eu podia espalhar.

- Qual é, Isa. Você _deve_ saber o motivo de Edward ter saído da Academia assim, do nada.

- Juro que não sei Alice – disse pela milésima vez naquele jantar, esperando que fosse suficiente.

- Mas, você é namorada dele! – ela disse, fazendo uma cara de arrependimento logo depois.

Engoli seco enquanto respondia.

- _Ex_-namorada, Ali.

- Desculpe – ela sussurrou.

- Tudo bem.

Peguei minha bandeja para sair dali, mas antes que eu sequer pudesse levantar, um homem entrou correndo no refeitório, completamente _desesperado_.

- Eu vi! Eu vi as criaturas!

Todos nos olhamos, sem saber ao certo o que ele queria.

- As criaturas que mataram todas aquelas pessoas. Eu vi... – ele disse, mais alto.

As pessoas começaram a se olhar, e o diretor apareceu no refeitório exatamente nesse minuto. Ele tinha avisado mais cedo que faria uma _ronda_ todos os dias, no horário das refeições.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou.

- Eu vi as criaturas! Os assassinos das pessoas da equipe de busca!

O diretor o olhou atordoado.

- E quem são?

- Eu não tenho certeza se são realmente _pessoas_, professor Greene. Parecem criaturas mágicas...

Alguns alunos prenderam o riso, outros ficaram encantados com a possibilidade de _existirem_ "criaturas mágicas". Eu apenas engoli seco. De novo.

- Mágicas como?

- Não sei! – o homem exclamou – Só sei que são muito perigosos. Ouvi eles conversando sobre algo como _atacar novamente_, mas não ouvi o resto. Saí correndo de lá antes que eles percebessem minha presença.

Algo me dizia que _eles_ tinham percebido a presença do homem. E esse mesmo algo me dizia que eles tinham deixado-o correr _de propósito_. Engoli em seco pela terceira vez em menos de cinco minutos, meus pêlos se arrepiando ao imaginar o que os vampiros de Forks queriam com todos os ataques.

O diretor chamou o homem para seu gabinete, onde eles iriam "apurar" a história. Os alunos apenas continuaram seu jantar, e as especulações de _quais_ criaturas mágicas estavam envolvidas não demoraram a aparecer.

Voltei pro meu quarto logo, dormindo, e tendo pesadelos mais uma vez. Quer dizer, apenas _um_ pesadelo. O dia em que eu descobrira que Edward era um vampiro.

Só que no lugar do corpo sem vida que eu vira na realidade, no meu sonho, Edward segurava o _meu_ corpo. Mais pálido que nunca, totalmente drenado, enquanto ele fechava os olhos com o _prazer_ de sentir o gosto de meu sangue.

Acordei com olheiras mais fundas que as do dia anterior e fui direto para o refeitório. Só que dessa vez, passei pela frente da Academia, me reunindo curiosamente à multidão de alunos que fazia um círculo ao redor de algo. Esbarrei em algumas pessoas e empurrei outras, e logo eu estava vendo o que estava deixando todos chocados: o corpo do homem da noite anterior, pálido como papel, os olhos esbugalhados e fixos no vazio.

A polícia já tinha isolado o local, mas todos ainda olhavam o corpo com medo. O homem estava _morto_, isso era óbvio. E o único sinal do que o havia matado eram duas feridas em seu pescoço.

Estremeci da cabeça aos pés, enquanto via mais alunos chegando, alguns saindo correndo para vomitar. A imagem não me perturbava tanto assim. O que me perturbava mais, era saber que meu _ex-namorado_ – que eu ainda amava com todas as forças – estava por trás disso. Pior, talvez _ele próprio_ tivesse matado o pobre homem.

Percebi um bilhete colado ao peito do homem, e andei um pouco e me inclinei sob a faixa amarela do isolamento policial, para tentar ler o bilhete. Estava escrito numa caligrafia antiga – que não era a de Edward. E era tão, ou mais, ameaçador quanto o outro.

_Ele tentou fugir. Mas não conseguiu. Ninguém conseguirá. Aproveitem seus últimos minutos._

Esperei que minha respiração se normalizasse ao perceber que eles estavam piorando a situação. Ouvi um policial falar que encontraram corpos em La Push, Port Angeles, Olympia, Seattle e Hoquiam, nas mesmas condições que esse, no mesmo horário. Eram ao todo, 10 corpos em todas as cidades.

Saí dali quase correndo, tentando pensar num jeito de acalmar meu coração, e num motivo para tamanha crueldade. Eu sabia que Edward estava envolvido nisso, mas não conseguia associar isso à realidade. Sufocada com o peso do segredo, me tranquei no meu dormitório e chorei.

* * *

**Bella está passando por muita coisa ultimamente não é? :x E temo que isso só vá piorar.**

**Agora a fic vai entrar num ritmo um pouco mais sombrio, os vampiros vão começar a atacar visivelmente e tal, mas tudo ao seu tempo. :) A história do Edward como príncipe e toda a guerra entre os Cullen será TOTALMENTE ESCLARECIDA em algum capítulo mais pra frente. Talvez o 22, ou 23. Depende de alguns acontecimentos do próximo capítulo. Então, tenham paciência, tudo será esclarecido no seu devido tempo.**

**Agora, que tal me deixar com um sorriso na cara e apertar o botãozinho aqui embaixo e mandar review? *-***

**Beijos e queijos. :*  
**


	21. Certo e Errado

**Capítulo XXI  
Certo e Errado**

**Bella POV**

Ignorei todas as ligações de Alice, Rosalie e até as de Angela no meu celular durante o dia todo. Ignorei da mesma forma as batidas insistentes na porta, no horário depois das aulas, e ignorei os gritos desenfreados de Alice me obrigando a abrir a porta para que pudéssemos conversar. Eu não queria conversar.

Cheguei a pegar meu celular várias vezes e checar, a procura de ligações perdidas ou mensagens novas de outra pessoa que não era nenhum de meus amigos. Mas nada aconteceu.

Afinal, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu mesma tinha terminado o namoro, eu mesma tinha me afastado de Edward porque _sabia_ que ele era perigoso demais – mais do que eu podia suportar. Então por que eu sentia que tinha feito a coisa mais _errada_ da minha vida? Por que eu me sentia como lixo?

Ao mesmo tempo, eu queria saber – _precisava_ é a palavra certa – o que Edward estava pretendendo matando tanta gente. Agora eu já não tinha dúvidas de que ele quem matara Alex – ou ele, ou um de seus "cúmplices".

Respirei fundo e enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, ao mesmo tempo que meu celular – que estava na minha mão esquerda – vibrava.

Desbloqueei o teclado e vi: _1 Mensagem Nova_.

Abri a mensagem meio tremendo e me surpreendi com o conteúdo simples e direto.

_From: E. C. – 19:45  
Sinto sua falta._

Pisquei atordoada. Primeiro porque eu tinha percebido que o nome registrado no número dele tinha mudado. De "V" ele mudara para "C". O que isso significava? Agora ele ia assumir seu sobrenome verdadeiro para todos? Por quê?

E a segunda coisa que me deixou atordoada foi o texto. Apenas um "sinto sua falta". Era verdade? Ele apenas sentia minha falta? Ou isso era parte de algum plano maluco que envolvia me seduzir novamente para voltarmos?

Argh! Eu estava ficando maluca.

Não respondi a mensagem, e fui direto para o banheiro acalmar meus ânimos. Enchi a banheira, coloquei meus sais de banho preferidos e mergulhei, deixando apenas os cabelos livres da água, presos num coque mal-feito acima da cabeça.

Suspirei pesadamente e fechei os olhos, tentando entender o _que_ exatamente se passava em minha cabeça confusa e cheia de suposições.

O celular – que estava na bancada da banheira – vibrou de novo.

_From: A. B. – 19:57  
Abra essa porta AGORA ou vou mandar Emmett demoli-la. –A_

Tive que rir. Eu estava _tentando_ relaxar e pensar, mas claro que Alice não deixaria. Apertei o botão para responder.

_"Estou na banheira, tomando banho. Daqui a pouco abro a porta. Não precisa ser tão dramática. – B"_

Percebi apenas quando apertei o "enviar" que tinha assinado "B". Ah, dane-se. Eu _realmente_ não estava pronta para me livrar do _Bella_. Fechei os olhos novamente, com o celular ainda na mão pendurada para fora da banheira. E estava certa em fazer isso. O celular vibrou de novo.

_From: A. B. – 20:00  
Isso quer dizer que podemos te chamar de Bella agora? – A_

Pequena fada vidente.

_"Claro, Ali. Eu realmente não me importo mais. – Bella"_

Senti um arrepio involuntário na nuca e olhei para trás, instintivamente.

Era minha imaginação. Não havia nada ali. Talvez eu tivesse andado por tempo demais com um vampiro.

Suspirei e terminei meu banho rapidamente, e enquanto me trocava, pensei em algo que não tinha pensado ainda. Eu iria contar a Alice e meus amigos o que tinha descoberto? Seria seguro? Seria... _certo_? Balancei a cabeça e terminei de me vestir, indo logo para a porta e abrindo-a.

E eu _realmente_ me surpreendi ao ver parada na porta não só Alice, mas Angela, Rosalie, Ben, Emmett e Jasper. Todos estavam ali – preocupados _comigo_. E eu não fazia ideia de quando tinha _gostado_ de tanta atenção.

- Oi, gente – murmurei sem graça.

Alice adentrou meu quarto como um furacão, enquanto os outros entravam cautelosamente, de olho em mim, que segurava a porta.

- Por que faltou as aulas hoje, Isa? – perguntou Alice com um biquinho – Senti sua falta.

- Desculpe, Ali, é só que... – o que eu ia dizer? – Foi demais pra mim.

- Você sente falta do Edward, não é? – perguntou Rosalie, enquanto todos se acomodavam nas cadeiras e na ponta da cama.

Suspirei enquanto sentava na cabeceira da cama, ao lado de Alice e Rosalie.

- Sinto – admiti – Até demais.

- Então por que terminou com ele, Isa? – perguntou Alice gentilmente.

E agora? O que eu ia dizer para eles?

Suspirei e olhei meus amigos, que me encaravam de volta meio apreensivos.

Optei por contar a verdade.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso dizer.

- Por que não, Bella? – perguntou Alice.

- Porque o segredo não é meu – eu disse simplesmente – E provavelmente vocês me taxariam de louca se eu contasse. Simplesmente... Não posso fazer isso.

Eles se entreolharam e suspiraram, assentindo.

- Só, por favor, nos deixe te ajudar – disse Rosalie – Já que não pode nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu, só nos deixe tentar te animar.

- É, Bellinha, é realmente assustador te ver triste, sabia? – acrescentou Emmett.

Eu dei uma pequena risada.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. Quem sabe um dia eu possa contar o motivo de tudo isso.

- Vai contar, ou nós vamos extrair de você – ameaçou Emmett.

Rimos um pouco e notei que Alice estava louca pra perguntar algo.

- Ande logo com isso, Alice.

Ela suspirou. – Você ainda o ama, não é?

- Por que diz isso?

- Se não amasse, não se importaria em nos contar o segredo dele. Mas, mesmo que ele tenha te magoado – e não diga que não é verdade, dá pra ver nos seus olhos que é – você mesmo assim não quer nos contar, porque o segredo não é seu. Você o ama, e quer protegê-lo, seja lá do que for.

Dei uma risada sem graça.

- Não sabia que eu era tão transparente assim.

Ela deu um sorriso afetado. – E não é. Eu apenas sou muito perceptiva.

Ri com ela e ela me abraçou.

- Ok, vamos ver se tem algo que preste na TV. – disse Jasper, ligando minha televisão.

A única coisa que tinha passando eram os jornais locais, que estavam falando sobre a mesma coisa: as mortes inexplicáveis em Seattle, Hoquiam, Olympia e Port Angeles. Forks e La Push também foram citados e eu fiquei estática. Alice percebeu.

- Bella?

- Não é nada, Alice – menti.

- É alguma coisa _sim_ – ela insistiu – Mas tudo bem, você só conta se quiser.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Passamos o resto da noite ali, assistindo tevê, e depois que o jornal acabou os meninos resolveram que seria melhor se todos jogássemos alguma coisa. Banco Imobiliário foi o escolhido, apesar de meus protestos – aquele jogo não tinha fim!

De qualquer forma, começamos o jogo, e desistimos de terminá-lo quando Angela e Ben – os nerds do grupo – nos lembraram que já passava da meia-noite e tínhamos aula cedo. Comemorei internamente quando todos resolveram "fazer as contas" – Alice saindo vencedora. É, do jeito que ela gostava de comprar, eu não duvidava que ela fosse boa com negócios algum dia.

Me despedi de meus amigos e tomei outro banho, deitando na cama – exausta emocionalmente. Onde estava minha personalidade que não ligava pra nada? Que, pelo contrário de agora, era irritada e auto-suficiente?

Não sentia muita falta disso, porque, admito, estava adorando meus novos amigos. Mas seria bom voltar a ser a Velha Isabella, pelo menos até que eu conseguisse esquecer Edward.

Mas eu sabia que isso era impossível agora. Era até... _errado_. O certo era ficarmos juntos e sermos felizes.

Mas como ser feliz do lado de alguém que omitiu sua verdadeira natureza para você? E que não sente nenhum remorso em matar pessoas inocentes?

Eu não sabia o que pensar de verdade.

Eu não sabia mais a diferença entre _certo_ e _errado_.

O que eu sabia era que ainda estava loucamente apaixonada por Edward – e nem o fato de ele ser um vampiro tinha atrapalhado isso.

E sim, eu odiava que ele tivesse escondido isso de mim, achava isso tremendamente perigoso, mas só tinha terminado com ele por pura questão de sobrevivência. E dúvida. Ele realmente me amava como dizia ou só queria meu sangue? Eu não sabia, e estava nova demais pra ser morta pelo meu namorado.

Revirei-me na cama, querendo meter a cabeça na parede pra tentar organizar meus pensamentos. Por Deus, eu _precisava_ saber o que fazer ou enlouqueceria.

Meu celular vibrou em cima do criado-mudo. Peguei e abri a mensagem.

_From: E.C. – 00:14  
Sinto sua falta._

Aquilo de novo? O que ele queria dizendo isso afinal? Eu não sabia se ele esperava uma resposta – e eu não queria responder. Já tínhamos conversado, não é? Por que ele ainda insistia nisso?

Coloquei o celular de volta em seu lugar e me deitei.

Nem cinco minutos se passaram até que o celular vibrou de novo. Mas dessa vez a mensagem não era dele.

_From: R. S. – 00:21  
Querida, vimos no noticiário as notícias sobre as mortes por aí. Estamos preocupados! Por favor, nos dê notícias! – Renée_

Minha mãe? Eu não sabia que ela sabia mandar mensagens de texto, só pra começar. Balancei a cabeça e respondi, por sms mesmo.

"_Estou bem, não precisam se preocupar. Houveram algumas mortes aqui, inclusive de um garoto da Academia. Mas eu estou bem. Ligo pra vocês amanhã depois da minha aula._"

Não sei o que tinha dado em mim pra querer falar com meus pais, mas acho que agora eu estava gostando da ideia deles de terem me mandado pra cá.

Ok, eu tinha gostado da ideia desde que vi Edward pela primeira vez, só não queria admitir isso.

Mais uma mensagem.

_From: R.S. – 00:23  
Ainda bem que está bem, querida. Vamos sair pra uma reunião amanhã à tarde, só estaremos em casa por volta das nove da noite. Ligue nesse horário, ok? Te amamos – Renée_

Sorri involuntariamente e guardei o celular – sem responder a mensagem.

Talvez eu tivesse sido _dramática demais_ em relação a meus pais, mas quem liga? Agora tudo isso já era passado.

Fechei os olhos e dormi – tendo sonhos desconexos preenchidos com o fundo musical de alguma música sussurrada no vento.

* * *

**Eu sei, o capítulo foi pequeno - mas é só uma ponte entre os últimos acontecimentos e os próximos - que vão envolver muita coisa. Os POV's do Edward vão sumir um tempinho, mas outra pessoa vai surgir pra narrar os acontecimentos no lado vampiro da história. **

**Agora, quero saber o que acham: **

**Bella deve contar à seus amigos o que Edward é ou não? Ela pode confiar neles ou não? Ela vai responder as mensagens de Edward? **

**Digam-me tudo! =D**

**Torçam pra que eu consiga terminar o próximo capítulo logo :)**

**Até a próxima... Reviews? *-***


	22. Ameaças

***corre dos objetos pontiagudos* **

**Eu sei que demorei, mas cá está. Aproveitem :D**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII  
Ameaças**

**Bella POV**

Um mês se passou desde que Edward e eu rompemos. Os assassinatos diminuíam e aumentavam, em todas as regiões próximas a Forks. A Academia tinha mudado seu toque de recolher das 22h para as 17h. Antes do crepúsculo, quando os desaparecimentos e mortes iminentes começavam a acontecer.

E agora, eu sabia o motivo de Edward sempre evitar o sol aberto.

Alice andava me aporrinhando pra saber mais sobre nosso rompimento, mas eu evitava falar sobre isso. Jane e Alec ainda iam às aulas, e no horário de almoço, eu sempre pegava vislumbres deles olhando para mim – e eles não faziam questão de disfarçar.

Edward continuava me mandando mensagens de texto, religiosamente duas vezes ao dia, e era sempre a mesma coisa. Apenas um "_sinto sua falta_". Eu não estava mais tão certa de que ele estava mentindo pra mim. Se estivesse, qual o sentido de me mandar tantas mensagens com o mesmo conteúdo? Não via utilidade nenhuma nisso, principalmente porque eu nunca respondera suas mensagens também.

Na última semana, ele estava mandando uma mensagem extra, no horário do almoço, que era diferente das outras duas. Não era nada específico, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o mesmo tom de "saudade" das outras comuns. A de hoje ainda não tinha chegado, já que estávamos no meio da manhã, mas eu já me via ridiculamente ansiosa para lê-la.

Quando as aulas acabaram, me dirigi com Alice e Angela para o refeitório, que estava silencioso, como sempre desde que as mortes surgiram. Alice conversava algo com Jasper e os outros enquanto eu comia ridiculamente ansiosa.

_Sua idiota! Não devia estar tão ansiosa por isso_!

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e lutei contra a vontade insana de largar o garfo de qualquer jeito. Mastiguei o que tinha na boca devagar e com a mão livre peguei o celular e abri a mensagem.

_From: E.C. – 12:28  
Hoje faz um mês. Sei que ainda me odeia, mas não deixei de pensar em você nem por uma mísera fração de segundo. Ainda te amo, Bella. Mais a cada dia._

Agradeci internamente que já tivesse engolido a comida ou teria engasgado ruidosamente. Porém, meus olhos me traíram e embaçaram. Alice percebeu.

- Bella? – ela chamou preocupada.

Funguei levemente e coloquei o celular de volta no bolso. Coloquei mais um garfo de comida na boca, mas não senti o gosto. Não estava vendo nada à minha frente, a não ser imagens borradas de um passado não tão distante assim.

_Edward e eu entrando de mãos dadas no corredor, enquanto as pessoas cochichavam e olhavam pra nós. Eu não ligava – estava com ele e isso era tudo que importava_.

_Edward me dizendo que me amava, logo após nosso primeiro encontro. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz em toda minha vida_.

Senti alguém balançando meus ombros e a imagem de Alice ficou focalizada à minha frente.

- Bella, o que houve? – ela perguntou, ainda mais preocupada.

Nesse momento, tive um vislumbre de Alec e Jane em sua mesa, olhando diretamente pra mim. Não falei nada, apenas dei o celular a Alice, mostrando a mensagem.

Ela leu e me olhou, mas antes que falasse algo eu a silenciei.

- Falamos sobre isso mais tarde. – peguei o celular e guardei no bolso de volta, terminando meu almoço muito rápido.

Alice continuou me olhando preocupada, mas respeitou meu silêncio. Os outros apenas trocavam olhares. Droga, eu estava me tornando uma maldita sentimental!

Logo após o almoço, voltamos para a aula e depois da Educação Física, Alice veio correndo atrás de mim.

- Você não foge hoje, mocinha. Anda, me diz o que está acontecendo – ela insistiu, enquanto andávamos até o dormitório.

- Você viu a mensagem?

- Claro que vi. É lindo da parte dele estar dizendo essas coisas, apesar de eu não ter visto as outras mensagens.

Entramos no elevador do meu prédio e eu suspirei.

- Eu releio cada uma delas antes de dormir. Mesmo que sejam as normais "sinto sua falta".

- Ele te ama, Bella. Isso é mais do que óbvio.

- Eu também o amo, Alice – sussurrei – Mas não posso voltar atrás.

O elevador parou no meu andar e Alice veio atrás de mim – Por que não? Ainda não entendi o motivo porque você terminou com ele, Bella. Vamos, me conte... Você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

É, eu sabia que podia confiar em Alice. Mas eu poderia colocá-la em risco dessa forma? Ao saber o segredo de Edward, ela também corria perigo e eu não sabia se estava pronta pra compartilhar isso.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não aguentava mais esconder isso dela.

Respirei fundo e a encarei, enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto. Ela entrou e sentou na minha cama.

Sentei ao lado dela e a encarei.

- Promete não dizer nada até eu acabar?

- Prometo.

- Isso é meio louco e insano, mas eu juro que é a pura verdade. E eu agradeceria se você não compartilhasse com mais ninguém.

- Por quê? É tão sério assim?

- É. Quando eu te contar você vai entender. Isso se não me achar louca.

- Anda, desembucha – ela disse, o ar preocupado.

Respirei fundo _mais uma vez_ e comecei minha explicação. Disse a ela o que tinha encontrado na pasta de Edward da escola quando investiguei, disse o que tinha visto na internet. Antes que ela falasse, disse como tinha seguido Jane e Alec até a pequena clareira na floresta, e disse o que tinha visto, o motivo do meu término com Edward: o fato que eu descobrira que ele era um vampiro.

Alice ouviu tudo em silêncio, seu olhar arregalando ao ouvir o que eu falava. Mas fiquei feliz em constatar que ela não _parecia_ me achar louca. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Terminei minha narrativa contando como Edward tinha me salvado de James, como ele o tinha desmembrado, e como tinha me trazido pra cama quando eu desmaiei. Disse do nosso pequeno diálogo naquela madrugada, e também no dia seguinte, quando ele tentou falar comigo pela última vez. Sobre as mensagens ela já sabia, então apenas acrescentei o fato da minha espera ridícula e a forma como eu me sentia quando as recebia: extremamente feliz de que ele ao menos não tivesse desistido de mim.

Ela me olhava em silêncio quando eu terminei, e tive medo de minha avaliação ter sido errada, e ela agora estar pensando em como me tirar dali direto para o manicômio.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- Isso é...

- Maluco não é? Sabia que você ia me chamar de louca.

- Não, não – ela interrompeu – É incrível!

Oi?

- Tem certeza que essa é a palavra certa, Alice?

- Claro, deixe de ser boba! Ok, ele é um vampiro e eu jamais imaginaria que isso existia, mas isso explica tudo!

- Tudo o que? – perguntei confusa.

- _Tudo_! Porque os Volturi nunca comem nada, porque o Edward é tão sombrio e misterioso, porque eles nunca vão à escola em dias de sol... E mais importante, porque sempre que alguém sangrava nas aulas ou no refeitório eles pareciam famintos... Uau. Foi por isso que você terminou com ele?

- Claro, Alice. Eu não consegui me imaginar namorando um assassino.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me encarou – Tecnicamente, ele não é um assassino. É a forma dele se alimentar, Bella.

- A forma dele se alimentar é assassina, Alice. Não sei por que ligo pra isso, afinal não conhecia ninguém que ele matou, mas mesmo assim é assustador.

- Ok, ok, você está certa. Mas você ainda o ama. Isso pode significar que você não está assim _tão preocupada_ com o que ele é, já parou pra pensar nisso?

Eu tinha _medo_ que ela pensasse nessa possibilidade, porque eu mesma estava tentando afastar essa ideia. Mas agora que Alice tinha dito, eu me questionava novamente.

_Eu era tão fria assim_? Pra chegar ao ponto de _continuar amando_ um _vampiro_, que se alimentava sem dó nem piedade do sangue de pessoas completamente inocentes?

Coloquei as mãos no rosto e solucei. Alice me abraçou.

- Eu tinha medo que você dissesse isso – confessei – Porque eu já tinha excluído essa ideia. Mas ela é a única plausível. Alice, eu não _posso_ ser tão fria assim, ao ponto de não me importar!

- Alguém já te disse que o amor é cego, Bella? Você o ama, pra você tanto faz o que ele é, seu sentimento não muda.

Assenti de leve sob o ombro dela e abracei de volta.

- Não sei o que fazer, Ali.

- Pra começar, você podia responder uma das mensagens do Edward.

- Com que propósito? Eu não quero que ele tenha esperanças...

- Provavelmente ele já tem. Mas não é disso que estou falando – ela me soltou e me encarou séria – Você está _sofrendo_ com tudo isso, Bella. Sofrendo muito. E eu tenho absoluta _certeza_ de que se você voltar a pelo menos falar com Edward, isso vai melhorar. E quanto ao seu medo por ele, ele nunca vai te fazer mal. Ele te ama demais, isso dá pra perceber de longe.

Encarei Alice mais um pouco, pensando em suas palavras. Respirei fundo e prometi que iria pensar em responder a próxima mensagem de Edward. Ela sorriu e me abraçou, saindo logo do meu dormitório, já que estava quase na hora do toque de recolher. Ela prometeu não dizer nada a ninguém e disse que me ligaria antes de dormir. Me despedi dela mais leve. Como eu imaginara, eu _podia confiar_ em Alice.

**Jane POV**

A única coisa que reparei quando entrei com Alec no saguão principal do castelo foi um vulto voando pelo meio do salão, se chocando contra a parede de trás, quebrando o mármore. O vulto era um vampiro. E ele tinha acabado de perder um braço. Olhei na direção de onde ele tinha vindo e vi o que já imaginava: Edward estava _furioso_.

- O que foi que eu disse a você sobre exposição, Brian? – ele vociferou. A voz autoritária que ele nunca deixara desde que voltou a ser um _Cullen_, oficialmente.

- E-eu... M-me desculpe, senhor. Eu me descontrolei e bebi mais do que devia – Brian tentou se explicar, levantando do chão e segurando o coto do braço que tinha sido arrancado, e que estava agora nas mãos de Edward.

Ele jogou o pedaço de braço longe, rugindo – Já percebi que você bebeu mais do que devia! Poupe-me de suas explicações ordinárias e sem sentido, Brian! Já perdi a paciência com você!

Os outros vampiros observavam dos cantos do salão, e ninguém se atrevia a defender Brian, ou tentar acalmar o príncipe. Ninguém era tão idiota assim.

- Desculpe, príncipe, isso não se repetirá. – Brian insistiu, enquanto encaixava seu braço.

Edward olhou-o descrente e soltou uma gargalhada que deixou Brian estático. Aquela gargalhada em especial _não era_ um bom sinal.

- Claro que não se repetirá, Brian – Edward disse, o sorriso maquiavélico no rosto, com os caninos de fora – Eu não vou deixar que se repita...

Em um milésimo de segundo, Edward estava à frente de Brian – ...Nunca mais.

Um segundo se passou enquanto vimos o borrão e o barulho ensurdecedor de metal sendo rasgado. Quando o segundo acabou, Edward estava sentado em sua cadeira novamente, e pedaços do que _fora_ Brian estavam jogados no salão.

- Queimem – ordenou Edward.

Felix e Demetri foram em direção aos pedaços e os levaram para fora do castelo, enquanto os outros olhavam para Edward apreensivos.

- Mais alguém não entendeu a importância de seguir minhas ordens à risca? – perguntou Edward, os olhos vermelhos como rubi faiscando. Todos ficaram quietos e Edward sorriu levemente – Ótimo.

Os vampiros começaram a se dispersar e esperamos que todos tivessem ido. Depois nos aproximamos de Edward, calmamente.

- Alteza? – Alec chamou em voz alta.

Edward apenas nos olhou. Ele não precisava dizer.

- Recebemos mais informações sobre o paradeiro dos novos nômades que estão se aproximando. Provavelmente chegarão aqui em dois dias – disse Alec – Creio que são apenas mais curiosos.

- Que seja. Não é preocupante. Sua curiosidade será extinta assim que pisarem aqui. Cuidem pra que a recepção deles seja adequada.

- Sim – disse Alec, fazendo sua reverência e saindo do salão. Edward me encarou e ergueu a sobrancelha, perguntando.

"_É sobre Bella_." – disse em pensamento. Só tinha descoberto que Edward lia pensamentos quando ele se revelou para os outros vampiros. Ele me disse, e agora eu precisava desse _dom_ dele para me comunicar quando o assunto era sua humana, Isabella Swan.

Edward ficou estático ao ouvir, mas nem um segundo se passou até que ele se recuperasse. Apenas levantou e passou por mim.

- Siga-me.

Eu o segui até seu quarto e quando ele fechou a porta após eu passar, a máscara de Príncipe Inabalável dele caiu. Ele me olhou com olhos vermelhos e torturados.

- Ela ficou um pouco abalada quando recebeu sua mensagem na hora do almoço.

- Abalada como?

- Chegou a ficar com os olhos marejados, não sei o que pensou.

Ele suspirou e sentou na cama – Ela nunca vai me perdoar, Jane. Não sei por que você se dá ao trabalho de monitorá-la. Ela nunca sequer respondeu.

- Ela vai responder – eu disse – Ela está sofrendo tanto quanto você, príncipe.

Ele deu uma risada dura – Não está. Ela deixou bem claro que me achava um monstro e não queria mais nada comigo.

- Ela está apenas seguindo seu instinto de sobrevivência. – assinalei.

- Mesmo assim. Seu "instinto de sobrevivência" fala mais alto do que tudo. Eu deveria simplesmente sumir daqui.

- Devia mesmo parar de vê-la todas as noites.

- Isso eu não posso fazer, Jane. É a única hora do dia em que posso vê-la, sem que ela me olhe com horror.

Suspirei e assenti.

- Bom, era isso que eu tinha que falar... Já que você me pediu pra ficar de olho nela...

- Por favor, Jane, não trate isso como um leva-e-traz de recados. Apenas cuide para que nada aconteça a ela. Já que eu não estou lá pra protegê-la, é sua tarefa.

- Pode deixar.

- Pode ir.

Acenei e saí do seu quarto silenciosamente, sabendo que agora ele iria provavelmente mandar a terceira mensagem do dia.

Encontrei-me com Alec no térreo do castelo.

- Como ele está?

- Do mesmo jeito. Ela faz muita falta a ele, Alec. Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer.

- Você subestimou o que a Rainha disse, Jane? Eu já imaginava que aconteceria, mas não dessa forma.

- É, talvez eu tenha subestimado as palavras da Rainha...

- "_Ele será implacável e temido, o maior de todos os vampiros, o maior e mais poderoso dos Cullens. Mas seu coração de pedra será alcançado um dia, e apenas por ela ele viverá._". Essas foram as palavras dela. E você sabe que ela era uma Vidente de primeira qualidade.

- Não foi uma simples visão aí, Alec. A Rainha Elizabeth sabia que isso iria acontecer, foi quase uma profecia.

- E cá está a "profecia" cumprida. Ele só vive por ela. É uma pena que a Rainha não tenha dito nada sobre _ela_.

- Tenho certeza que a recíproca é verdadeira. Mas ela é teimosa. Não vai admitir isso tão fácil.

- Só espero que ela não demore demais.

- Eu também. Ele precisa dela, Alec.

- Eu sei – Alec suspirou e continuou olhando o horizonte, e eu me deixei perder em pensamentos.

Eu precisava fazer algo para que Isabella Swan percebesse que de nada adiantaria rejeitar a verdade. Não importava o que ele fosse, ela o amava. E tinha que admitir isso para si mesma _e_ para ele, antes que o mundo vampiro mudasse de vez.

**Bella POV**

Três horas depois que Alice me deixou no quarto, eu estava sentada na cama, o celular na mão. Já tinha feito o dever de casa, já tinha arrumado o quarto. Já tinha mandado um email pros meus pais dizendo que estava tudo bem. Eu já tinha deixado de lado a ideia de ignorá-los. Era mais fácil apenas responder. Não que eu estivesse pensando em voltar para Phoenix e ser uma boa filha. Eu queria distância. Mas não via mal em responder suas perguntas.

Agora eu só esperava – novamente, ridiculamente ansiosa – a terceira mensagem do dia.

Levou mais dez minutos de meus pensamentos desconexos e lembranças sobre nosso namoro até que o celular finalmente vibrou.

"_1 Mensagem Nova_".

Cliquei no botão para abrir rapidamente, mesmo sabendo quem mandara e qual era o conteúdo.

"_From: E.C. – 19:30  
Sinto sua falta._"

Meus dedos foram, rebeldes, para o botão "Responder". Eu deveria? Alice me encorajara a fazer isso, eu _queria_ fazer isso. Mas lá estava de novo: o medo de aceitar a frieza que eu notava em mim. Isso me fazia igual a ele. Eu queria ser igual a ele? Eu queria ser _dele_. De todas as formas.

Eu estava confusa e não sabia o que fazer, mas mesmo assim, deixei que meu dedo apertasse o botão.

Encarei a tela vazia com o cursor piscando por uns bons minutos. A tela apagava, eu logo apertava outro botão para que acendesse de novo, mas não conseguia escrever. O que eu diria?

Voltei e reli as três palavras. Já sabia o que responder.

"_Também sinto sua falta. Isso não muda nada._"

Cliquei no botão "Enviar" antes que me arrependesse e expirei o ar que nem sabia que prendia, me jogando de costas no colchão macio da minha cama. Meu celular vibrou novamente.

"_From: E.C. – 19:38  
Eu sei que não. Mesmo assim, não vou desistir. Boa noite, meu amor._"

Gemi enquanto imaginava a voz rouca e aveludada sussurrando isso no meu ouvido. Meus pêlos se arrepiaram e eu me enfiei sob as cobertas.

Adormeci com o celular grudado no peito, as palavras da última mensagem ecoando na minha cabeça. "_Não vou desistir_".

Isso, Edward... Não desista de mim...

Acordei no outro dia sonolenta, mas levantei mesmo assim. Qualquer coisa para tirar os sonhos da minha cabeça. Ou melhor, _o_ sonho. Era sempre o mesmo, de qualquer forma. Edward com os caninos afiados e o olhar vermelho-brilhante, enquanto bebia meu sangue avidamente.

Assim que saí do banho, reparei num papel embaixo da porta da varanda. Fui até ele. Não estava ali antes.

Era um papel dobrado ao meio, com o nome "_Isabella_" escrito na frente. Andei até o papel cautelosamente, com o coração disparado. O que era aquilo? Abri o papel dobrado apreensiva.

"_Doce Isabella... Seu sangue delicioso está sendo avidamente aguardado. E seu príncipe não poderá salvá-la._"

Pisquei atônita. A letra era elegante, mas não era a de Edward – a letra dele eu conhecia. Além do mais, tinha uma ameaça ali. Uma que eu ainda não sabia o significado, mas que definitivamente era uma ameaça. Engoli seco e guardei o papel debaixo do meu livro grosso de física, em cima da escrivaninha. Terminei de me vestir meio trêmula e fui quase correndo para o refeitório tomar meu café.

Era sexta-feira, o que facilitava minha distração do dia. Alice, porém, não deixou isso passar e murmurou uma desculpa qualquer que eu não escutei para os outros enquanto me puxava para fora do refeitório, em direção a sala de aula.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Olhei ao redor, e mesmo sabendo que não tinha _ninguém_ ali, não pude evitar pensar que eu estava vulnerável. Não podia contá-la ali.

- Nada Alice – eu disse, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos, esperando que ela soubesse que _agora_ eu não podia falar.

Ela me olhou desconfiada, e mexeu apenas os lábios, dizendo: "_Depois você vai me contar_". Acenei para que ela soubesse que eu tinha entendido e ela pôs um sorriso no rosto.

- Se não é nada, tire essa cara de zumbi do rosto! – ela disse, um pouco mais alto – Vamos entrar, preciso da sua opinião numa coisa...

Enquanto ela me puxava para dentro da sala, vi um vulto passando pelas janelas do corredor. Estremeci da cabeça aos pés. Algo me dizia que tinha sido aquele vulto quem mandara a ameaça no papel.

Sentei em minha cadeira enquanto Alice tagarelava coisas sem importância, como alguma festa do pijama que ela estava empolgada sobre. Ela rabiscava num papel enquanto falava comigo alegremente e tentei me contagiar com ela. Não funcionou muito bem.

No fim do dia, eu estava mais composta, mas não tinha excluído a ideia que tinha alguém me observando. E diferente da sensação que eu tinha toda noite, esse alguém não era muito amistoso.

Eu desconfiava que Edward andava me observando à noite, mas eu não podia provar nada nem pra mim mesma. Nunca existiam vestígios de que _alguém_ havia estado lá, pra começo de conversa, então eu apenas balançava a cabeça e jogava a ideia pra longe. Mas agora, as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes.

Cheguei ao dormitório com Alice naquela noite, e congelei ao ver um papel de _Post-it_ colado na porta.

"_Não conte a ninguém ou sofrerá as consequências_."

Arranquei o pedaço de Post-it e olhei para Alice, que me olhava assustada, mas assentiu.

- Bom, Bella, tchauzinho – ela disse alegremente, sem que a alegria chegasse a seus olhos – Te ligo se não conseguir decidir a cor da decoração.

Ela saiu saltitando pelo corredor, e eu me permiti um sorriso. Ela era demais, ainda bem. Abri a porta do quarto e entrei, ficando momentaneamente congelada no lugar.

Um ser de capuz preto estava parado bem no meio do meu quarto, e eu podia ver pela luz fraca do corredor seus caninos afiados e olhos vermelhos, me avaliando com sede.

O vulto sumiu de repente e eu ouvi a porta fechando atrás de mim, tornando o quarto mais escuro que antes.

- Isabella, Isabella... – a voz suave e doce de bebê ecoou pelo quarto, me deixando atordoada. Uma criatura dessas deveria ter uma voz assustadora, certo?

Mas aí eu lembrei de Edward. Ele também era um _deles_, e não tinha a voz assustadora. A voz dele era suave e macia como veludo, hipnotizante.

- Fico feliz que não tenha dito a sua irritante amiga humana sobre o recado que lhe deixei de manhã – a voz continuou – Isso teria me deixado bastante zangada.

Bom, pelo menos agora eu sabia que era uma mulher.

- Porém – ela apareceu na minha frente, mas o capuz e o escuro me impediam de ver seu rosto – Isso não vai servir pra te safar. Seu príncipe vai receber seus restos numa bandeja de prata.

O sorriso dela faiscou e eu engoli seco.

- Edward e eu não namoramos mais – eu disse, minha voz incrivelmente pequena.

Ela riu – Não importa para mim. Ele ainda é ridiculamente atraído por você. Apesar que posso entender essa atração. Seu sangue é irresistível. Muito, _muito_ tentador.

Ela chegou mais perto, me colando na parede. O escuro não me deixava ver os detalhes, mas eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Como?

Vi quando ela passou a língua fria nos caninos, seu hálito frio congelando meu rosto, a milímetros do dela. Era o fim.

Eu ia morrer.

Sabia que deveria ter respondido às mensagens de Edward mais cedo, sabia que deveria ter lhe dado uma segunda chance. Agora era tarde. Eu iria morrer e nunca mais veria seu rosto esculpido em mármore novamente. Quis chorar, mas as lágrimas ficaram presas.

Lembrei-me de suas duas mensagens de hoje. O "sinto sua falta" tradicional e mais uma, reforçando o que ele dissera ontem, que não desistiria de mim. Engoli seco novamente.

Vi quando a mulher-vampira se aproximou mais, e fechei os olhos, resignada. Não adiantaria lutar, eu sabia que ela era mais forte. Senti seu hálito congelante em meu pescoço, e ouvi o murmúrio de prazer enquanto ela sentia meu cheiro mais perto.

Senti seu aperto mais firme em meus braços, me machucando, e reprimi o desejo de gritar.

Apenas o fato de que Alice estava segura por não saber me consolava. Eu não precisava condená-la a isso também. Me senti mal por não conseguir guardar o segredo de Edward e ter contado a ela, e rezei internamente para que ela não sofresse por isso.

Parei de pensar quando senti os caninos encostando em minha pele, fazendo meu coração martelar ainda mais.

Ouvi um xingamento. Depois o vento e a desorientação. Abri os olhos atordoada. Estava sozinha no quarto.

Liguei a luz tão logo recuperei os movimentos. Ela não estava mais ali. Aonde tinha ido? Era o momento perfeito para me matar, e ela não o fizera. Por quê?

Vi um bilhete em cima da cômoda. Corri até ele e reconheci a caligrafia da ameaça de mais cedo.

"_Deu sorte. Da próxima vez não escapará._"

O que ela queria dizer com isso? Não estava vendo nada que a tivesse impedido.

Apenas quando me dei conta que eu estava _viva_, afinal, me permiti suspirar. Agradeci a minha sorte, que aparentemente tinha me ajudado agora, e fechei os olhos.

Senti o vento forte bater em mim e abri os olhos, virando-me na direção da varanda para fechá-la.

E congelei no meu lugar.

Em pé na varanda, parecendo tão surpreso quanto eu e olhando diretamente para mim – os olhos vermelhos intensos e brilhantes, como se estivessem em fogo – estava Edward Cullen, em toda sua perfeição.

* * *

**Palpites de quem está ameaçando a Bella? Edward apareceu! O que acharam do lado _Cullen _dele? rsrs E agora, o que Bella vai dizer a ele?**

**To parecendo informante de novela, mas eu quero saber toooodas as opiniões de vocês. Reviews? *-***

**See ya =*  
**


	23. Cativeiro

**Heeeeeeeeeey, não me matem! Este capítulo tem novidade, rs. :) **

**Bons palpites os de vocês, gostei da criatividade, rs. :D Espero que gostem desse capítulo *O***

**

* * *

****Capítulo XXIII**

**Cativeiro**

**Bella POV**

Arfei com o choque e isso pareceu tê-lo despertado de algum transe interior. Mas ele não saiu de lá. Eu tampouco. Continuamos nos encarando por alguns segundos – talvez minutos –, meu coração acelerado com seus olhos ardentes em mim.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e finalmente abriu a boca.

– Você está bem, Bella?

Ah, _aquela_ voz... Falando _meu_ nome... Engoli seco enquanto acenava levemente com a cabeça.

– Algum vampiro esteve aqui... – ele refletiu – Fez algo com você?

– Ela... Ela quase me matou – falei, a voz fininha – Como sabe que tinha algum vampiro aqui?

– Pelo cheiro. Cheiro de vampiro é diferente do cheiro de sangue e calor humano... – ele me olhou mais intensamente – Tem certeza que está bem? O que ela fez?

– Estou bem, Edward. Ela não fez nada. Quando ia fazer, foi embora e me deixou esse bilhete, dizendo que tive sorte.

– Provavelmente ela, seja lá quem for, sentiu meu cheiro.

Acenei levemente.

– Não se preocupe. Não vou deixar nada machucar você.

Meu coração desabou. Como assim ele me falava isso na maior naturalidade, depois que eu tinha sido tão rude com ele? Olhei em seus olhos, que me fitavam ainda ardentes, e engoli seco. As palavras saíram antes que eu percebesse.

– Sinto sua falta... – sussurrei.

Vi um vestígio de sorriso aparecer em seu rosto enquanto ele respondia.

– Você sabe que eu também... Não faz ideia do _quanto_...

A voz dele me soou tão torturada que eu quase chorei. Que tipo de vampiro era ele que sofria por amor? Não fazia sentido. Contudo, eu não podia perguntar. Ele não era mais nada meu. E por culpa minha.

– Desculpe – falei, baixando a cabeça e evitando encará-lo.

– Pelo quê me pede desculpas, Bella?

– Só me desculpe – insisti.

– Não te culpo de nada, portanto não há o que desculpar – ele afirmou.

Olhei de volta para ele e falei o que tinha vontade.

– Eu seria muito ridícula se dissesse a você que estou pensando em reatar?

Ele sorriu mais abertamente agora – Nem um pouco ridícula. Quando tiver certeza, basta me procurar, e resolvemos isso em meio minuto. Talvez menos.

– Não trago problemas pra você? Por ser humana e tudo o mais... – minha voz falhava, mas eu não estava ligando.

– Nunca Bella. E mesmo que trouxesse, vale a pena. Por você vale. Eu te amo, e você _sabe_ disso.

Acenei enquanto engolia a saliva, e fiquei momentaneamente sem ar. Edward olhou para o céu brevemente e depois pra mim novamente.

– Preciso ir. – falou.

– Se importa se eu perguntar onde vai?

Ele olhou pra mim, pensando, e suspirou. – Vou me alimentar.

– Oh.

Não tinha o que dizer com isso, a não ser – Bom apetite... Eu acho.

Ele sorriu um pouco – Obrigado.

Virou-se para ir embora e eu tive vontade de correr e segurá-lo. Só agora que o tinha visto, um mês depois, é que notara a falta que ele fazia.

– Bella – ele se virou e sorriu – Sinto sua falta.

Sorri enquanto respondia – Eu também.

Ele se virou e pulou pela varanda, sumindo no crepúsculo que já despontava no céu.

Desabei na cama assim que ele saiu. E chorei. Por quê eu tinha o deixado ir? Pela segunda vez?

Vi o telefone e não tive dúvida. Disquei o número de Alice. Só ela sabia, só ela podia me ajudar.

Chamou cinco vezes antes que ela atendesse – _Alô?_

– Alice, sou eu.

– _Bella! Finalmente você ligou. Estava ficando preocupada. O que está acontecendo? Está tudo bem?_

– Uma coisa de cada vez, Alice. Primeiro: sim, eu estou bem. Segundo... Lembra do bilhete na minha porta hoje quando chegamos?

– _Lembro. A propósito, do que se trata?_

– Vou chegar lá. Acontece que existe uma vampira que me ameaçou hoje de manhã. Disse que meu sangue estava sendo aguardado... Uma ameaça de morte, entende?

– _Ah meu Deusinho do céu... E agora?_

– Essa vampira estava me esperando no meu quarto quando chegamos.

Alice arfou – _Meu Deus! Você está bem?_

– Estou. Mas por pouco ela não me matou. Não sei quem é, apesar de ter a impressão de já tê-la visto, mas estava escuro e ela usava um capuz. Quando ela ia me atacar, sumiu. E logo depois Edward apareceu.

– _O QUÊ? Edward apareceu?_

– Fala baixo, Alice.

– _Ok, desculpa. Mas... Como assim Edward apareceu? Do nada? Ele tem algo a ver com as ameaças?_

– Não Alice. Mas foi graças a ele que a vampira não me matou. Edward acha que ela sentiu o cheiro dele – coisa de vampiros – e se afastou quando ele estava chegando.

– _Peraí, peraí! Você falou com ele?_

– Falei, Alice.

– _Oh my God! Agora vai ter que me contar tudo, mocinha!_

Ri levemente enquanto contava em detalhes toda minha conversa com Edward para Alice. Eu estava encostada na varanda quando terminei e Alice deu seu veredito:

– _Sinceramente, você está sendo idiota e ridícula em rejeitá-lo. Tudo bem, ele é um ser sobrenatural que está ligado diretamente com esses ataques de ultimamente, mas quem liga? Bella, tá na cara que ele ainda é maluco por você e, bem, pensando racionalmente, ele é sua proteção contra tudo isso. Não que eu esteja pensando pelo lado de interesseira, longe de mim, mas é só que eu acho que você deve repensar essa história de parar de falar com ele. Volta com ele, Bella. Vai ser melhor pra você, e pelo que eu vejo, pra ele também._

Suspirei enquanto sorria. Era o que eu queria ouvir dela. Uma opinião de fora, que me dissesse que o que eu queria fazer era o certo. Agradeci a Alice, que me obrigou a concordar a sair com eles no dia seguinte pra Port Angeles. A diretoria da Academia recomendava que ninguém ficasse sozinho durante os fins de semana na Academia, e aconselhava que saíssemos. Claro que era a desculpa perfeita de Alice pra me fazer concordar. Ela me garantiu que estaria à minha porta às oito e meia da manhã, e após alguns protestos inúteis, concordei, me despedindo dela.

Vi que meu celular piscava na escrivaninha, ao lado do relógio, e fui até ele. Tinha uma mensagem nova.

_From: E.C – 20:21_

"_Sinto sua falta. E adorei ouvir sua voz de novo. Principalmente falando meu nome. Amo você."_

Sorri enquanto digitava a resposta, dessa vez não tão nervosa.

"_Também adorei ouvir sua voz de novo. Não tinha percebido o quanto sentia sua falta até hoje... Boa noite_."

Apaguei a luz do quarto e do abajur e me deitei, adormecendo em seguida.

Às dez e quarenta do dia seguinte, estávamos entrando na primeira das muitas lojas para onde Alice nos arrastaria. Era uma loja masculina, e Alice obrigou Emmett, Jasper e Ben a provarem tudo que ela escolhia pra eles, sem se importar com suas reclamações. Não dava pra saber como ela conseguia convencê-los, mas eles não discutiam com ela.

Lá pelas cinco da tarde estávamos exaustos. Com exceção de Alice. Ela ainda estava provando um vestido qualquer numa loja, enquanto Emmett olhava freneticamente o relógio.

– Temos exatos trinta minutos para voltar ao ponto pra pegar o ônibus da Academia. É o último de hoje, e se perdermos, teremos que voltar à pé.

– Eu mato Alice se isso acontecer – disse Rosalie – Nem morta que eu vou a pé! Sem contar no horário! É perigoso demais sair andando por aí a essa hora.

– Calma, gente – falei – Já já Alice sai do provador e nós vamos embora.

– Espero... – murmurou Angela, que também estava preocupada.

Alice saiu do provador quinze minutos depois, e antes que Jasper ou Emmett fossem apressá-la, a vendedora apareceu à sua frente, toda sorridente, perguntando se ela tinha gostado. Ela enrolou, dizendo que não sabia bem, e explicando os motivos. Demos cinco minutos para as duas, mas não foi suficiente. A vendedora continuava tentando empurrar seu produto, e Alice continuava na dúvida se deveria ou não levar.

Até eu estava ficando impaciente até que cheguei perto de Alice e explodi – Leva logo essa droga de vestido, Alice. Temos que ir.

Ela me olhou, piscando os olhos em surpresa, e depois sorriu – Ok, vou levar.

– Ótimo! Venha comigo – a vendedora saiu rebolando com o vestido de Alice nas mãos, e Alice foi atrás dela, procurando seu cartão na bolsa.

– Rapidinho, gente.

– Anda logo, Alice! – gritou Jasper – O último ônibus sai em dez minutos!

– Em cinco nós chegamos lá, calma, Jazz!

Sentamos novamente nos puffs perto do caixa, enquanto a vendedora tirava a nota e Alice ia até o caixa.

O destino certamente não estava de bom humor para nos ajudar, porque algo deu errado quando Alice tentou passar seu cartão. Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: a maquineta de cartões parecia ter travado, o sistema da loja caiu e o relógio começou a andar mais rápido.

– Ah, agora eu não saio daqui sem meu vestido! – disse Alice enfurecida.

Tentamos dissuadi-la de sua ideia, mas ela fincou o pé no chão. Por sorte, dois minutos depois tudo voltou ao normal e saímos da loja com a sacola do vestido nas mãos de Alice.

– Agora vamos correr e torcer pra que o ônibus atrase alguns minutos! – disse Emmett.

Concordamos e começamos a literalmente correr em direção ao ponto. Quando viramos a esquina, vimos o horrível ônibus amarelo parado no meio-fio.

– Graças! – disse Rosalie, parando de correr. Nós paramos também, apenas mantendo o passo apertado para que sentássemos logo.

Mas assim que paramos de correr, o ônibus se moveu. E saiu do ponto, virando a esquina e indo embora, tomando a direção da Academia.

Paralisamos no meio do caminho.

– O QUÊ? – gritou Rosalie – EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

– Mas nós estávamos aqui! – gritou Ben – Por que ele não esperou que nós entrássemos?

– Isso só pode ser piada – disse Emmett, correndo até a esquina onde o ônibus virara – Ele foi embora mesmo! Eu não acredito nisso!

Ficamos desolados parados no ponto, onde aquele maldito ferro-velho amarelo estava parado há dois minutos atrás.

– Parece que vamos ter que ir a pé – disse Ben.

– Tudo culpa sua, Alice! – gritou Rosalie – Nunca foi indecisa na vida e passou mais de MEIA HORA pra se decidir por um estúpido vestido roxo, que aliás, já tem vários parecidos!

– Calma, Rose – falei – Brigar agora não vai adiantar. É melhor começarmos a andar logo, antes que fique ainda mais tarde.

Rosalie bufou e virou a cara, e Alice abaixou a cabeça – Desculpa, gente.

– Tudo bem, Alice – disse Angela – Só vamos andar rápido, ok? Está ficando frio.

Concordamos e começamos a andar na mesma direção que o ônibus traidor fora. Demoraria pelo menos meia hora andando pelas ruas de Forks, depois entrando na rua entre a floresta, até que nós chegássemos a Academia. Mas desde que chegássemos, era o que importava.

Quinze minutos depois, estávamos completamente exaustos, e ainda chegando na entrada da Academia, perto da floresta. Já estava escuro, e apenas o movimento não nos deixava sentir muito frio. Rosalie ainda resmungava sobre ser culpa de Alice, e ela ainda se desculpava. Eu já estava me enchendo de tudo aquilo, e o que eu mais queria no momento era um bom jantar e minha cama.

Paralisamos quando vimos vultos ao nosso redor. E minha prévia experiência com a vampira do dia anterior me dizia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou Emmett, enquanto Rosalie se enroscava nele.

Alice se enroscou em Jasper e Angela em Ben. Eu apenas os olhei enquanto tentava adivinhar quem estava nos seguindo.

Ninguém se apresentou, e como em uma concordância silenciosa, começamos a andar mais rápido, mas fomos parados. Os vultos – que agora eu sabia que eram vampiros – nos empurraram para um beco mal iluminado no fim da rua, apenas duas quadras antes da entrada da Academia pela floresta.

– Quem são vocês? – gritou Ben, assustado.

Tinham dois vultos parados à nossa frente, mas não dava pra identificar muita coisa. Tudo que dava pra chutar era que era um homem e uma mulher.

O homem era grande, quase como Emmett, e a mulher era esguia. Os traços do rosto estavam escondidos na penumbra. A pouca luz permitia que eles nos vissem, mas não o contrário.

Alice me olhou, o olhar questionador. Apenas acenei. Eu sabia que ela estava perguntando se eram vampiros. Não sei como, mas sabia.

– Hm, que bela surpresa – o homem com voz grave e melodiosa falou – Um lanchinho antes da hora do jantar.

– Eu que o diga – disse a mulher, e pude constatar que não era a mesma vampira que me atacara no dia anterior. Essa tinha a voz mais fina.

– Que acha de dividirmos? Eu fico com as mulheres, você fica com os homens.

– Isso não é justo, Garret – reclamou a mulher – São 4 mulheres e apenas 3 homens.

Vi todos tremerem ao meu lado, e eu não pude deixar de tremer também. Estava claro que estavam arquitetando quem mataria quem.

– Sinto muito, _baby_ – disse Garret – Eu não vou me alimentar de homem nenhum, e não pretendo dividir. Principalmente aquela morena ali.

Ele apontou pra mim e todos, sem exceção, me olharam. Fiquei quente e meu coração acelerou.

– Oh, sinta só o cheiro – disse a mulher – Eu a quero. Vamos negociar.

– Nada disso, Tanya! – disse Garret – Não divido aquela ali nem sob tortura!

Garret e Tanya começaram algum tipo de discussão e eu procurei um jeito de sair dali. Vi duas latas grandes de lixo, fechadas, onde dava pra subir e pular o muro. Eu só não sabia o que tinha do outro lado, mas certamente seria melhor pulá-lo do que ficar aqui e ser sugada por dois vampiros.

Andei devagar, pedindo para meus amigos ficarem quietos e quando estava prestes a subir na lata, fui jogada pra longe.

– Nem pense em fugir, humana imbecil! – vociferou Tanya, que me empurrou para longe, me fazendo bater na parede dos fundos e cair no chão – Não conseguirá.

Senti meu braço arder e olhei pra manga do casaco, que estava mais escura do que o normal.

– Tanya, Tanya – disse Garret – Você é uma garota má. Fez a pobrezinha sangrar...

Meus amigos ainda estavam em choque, mas Alice percebeu que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

– Oh, que peninha – disse Tanya rindo com Garret – Agora seremos obrigados a sentir o gosto...

Os dois sorriram diabolicamente enquanto seus caninos afiados brilhavam no escuro. Vi Emmett, Rosalie, Ben, Angela, Jasper e Alice tremerem e recuarem, ficando ao meu lado, enquanto provavelmente tomavam ciência de toda a situação.

Garret e Tanya avançaram sobre nós, e eu realmente pensei que seria o fim, quando os dois caíram no chão subitamente, se contorcendo e gritando de agonia.

Levantei rápido e fiquei ao lado dos outros enquanto via os dois se contorcerem, até que parou. Eles continuaram deitados no chão, mas outra voz se fez presente na escuridão.

– Chega. Não vão machucá-los.

Todos nós conhecíamos aquela voz e ficamos surpresos quando ao encarar a entrada do beco, vimos ninguém menos que Jane Volturi olhando os dois vampiros com reprovação no olhar. Emmett engoliu seco e sussurrou.

– Ela também?

Jane o olhou, por um breve segundo, antes de fixar o olhar no meu sangramento. Segurei o braço, ela respirou fundo, e estava à minha frente em um segundo. Arrancou um pedaço de pano da minha camiseta e fez um torniquete, estancando o sangue do meu braço.

– Isso deve servir por um tempo. – ela sorriu pra mim – Está tudo bem?

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, atordoada. Jane virou-se para os dois vampiros que se levantavam.

– Não vamos dividi-los, Jane! – disse Garret.

– Já disse que não vão machucá-los. – disse Jane, resoluta.

– Baixinha – zombou Tanya – O que acha que vai nos parar?

– O príncipe não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que machucaram a garota – disse Jane.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e me olharam. Depois engoliram seco e assentiram.

– Imaginei que não discutiriam. Agora, vamos.

Ela nos olhou – Temo que precisarão vir conosco.

– Vimos demais, certo? – Jasper arriscou.

– Exatamente.

– O que vão fazer conosco agora que sabemos quem são? – perguntou Ben.

– Isso o príncipe quem decidirá. – disse Jane.

Alec apareceu, dizendo que precisavam se apressar. Jane acenou e nos mandou na frente, atrás de Alec, enquanto ela ia perto de nós, e Garret e Tanya logo atrás, resmungando algo sobre "impulsividade" e "idiotice". Não entendi muita coisa, mas dava pra perceber que eles estavam temerosos e meio arrependidos, talvez.

Andamos por alguns minutos e eu percebi que estávamos entrando na floresta.

– Onde estão nos levando? – perguntou Rosalie.

– Logo verá, Hale. – murmurou Alec.

Rose engoliu o choro que eu sabia que ela estava querendo soltar e calou-se. Continuamos seguindo-os pela penumbra enquanto eles entravam cada vez mais na floresta.

Durante o trajeto, Alice, Rosalie e até Angela, que estavam de salto alto, tropeçaram várias vezes nas samambaias e pedras do caminho escuro. Como eu estava com meus amados tênis All-Star pretos, não tive nenhum problema. Os vampiros Garret e Tanya apenas riam quando elas tropeçavam, enquanto os garotos ajudavam-nas. Era uma situação complicada. Nós éramos os prisioneiros, e todos – inclusive eu – estávamos temerosos com o que ia acontecer.

Olhei o relógio pela trigésima vez desde que tinhamos entrado na floresta, vendo que já tinham passado mais de quarenta minutos. Quando ia perguntar a Jane – que parecia estar mais receptiva a nós – se ainda faltava muito, Alec murmurou.

– Finalmente!

Olhamos para uma construção antiga e imponente, e eu me perguntei como ninguém nunca havia descoberto aquilo. Era um castelo enorme, provavelmente maior do que o maior prédio da Academia, e tinha uma cara de ter pelo menos duzentos anos. Tremi levemente quando vi que na frente do Castelo, estavam muitos, _muitos_ vampiros. Todos nos olhavam com curiosidade e alguns até sorriam, os caninos de fora, prontos pra nos devorar.

– Agora vejo porque demoraram tanto para voltar – disse um vampiro com aparência de uns 50 anos. Contudo, ele era bonito e _parecia_ simpático. O sorriso gelado à frente de seus dentes afiados nos olhava com diversão.

– Preciso falar com o príncipe, Aro. Saiam daqui, todos. – disse Jane, entrando no Castelo e nos chamando com ela.

Todos se olharam receosos e o tal Aro pareceu mudar de expressão quando Jane passou por ele, sussurrando alguma coisa.

Jane e Alec nos conduziram – junto com Garret e Tanya – pelo hall de entrada do Castelo, que era imenso e belíssimo. Entramos por um corredor largo com pinturas de várias épocas penduradas nas paredes. Andamos por algumas portas, até que ela abriu uma e nos mandou entrar.

– Esperem aqui. Alec, fique aqui com eles. Garret e Tanya vem comigo – falou Jane, autoritária.

Eles logo saíram e Alec entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si e olhando-nos.

– Ainda estou curioso em saber por que estavam fora da Academia à essa hora. – ele refletiu.

– Uma vendedora insistente não queria deixar-nos sair cedo.

– Junte isso à indecisão inexplicada de Alice e _voillá_, cá estamos. – disse Rosalie.

Alec deu um sorriso leve enquanto acenava.

– O que vão fazer, Alec? – perguntei.

– Ainda não sei. Vocês são muitos e viram e sabem demais. Poderíamos facilmente matá-los e fim do problema, mas sei que Jane sabe o que faz. Não estão todos mortos, provavelmente por sua causa, Isabella.

Engoli seco enquanto meus amigos me olhavam. Só aí me dei conta do que Jane fizera. Ela tinha dito a Garret e Tanya que o "príncipe" não gostaria de saber que eles tinham me machucado. E só agora eu tinha ligado um fato ao outro.

Edward era o príncipe.

Nós não estávamos mortos por minha causa, porque o príncipe não queria que nada acontecesse _comigo_. Porque ele me amava.

Jane voltou dois minutos depois, já dizendo nossa sentença – Venham comigo.

Nos entreolhamos e a seguimos novamente, dessa vez subindo pelas escadas do fim do corredor. Subimos até o sétimo andar, onde Jane nos levou até o penúltimo quarto do andar.

– Este andar está vazio. Vão ficar todos juntos neste quarto – ela abriu – Até segunda ordem. Terão comida, água, tudo que humanos precisam, mas não sairão daqui. Alguma pergunta?

– Vão nos matar? – Ben perguntou.

– Não.

Sem perceber, suspiramos aliviados, enquanto Jane nos mostrava onde ficavam lençois, travesseiros e tudo que existia no quarto – que tinha um banheiro enorme e incrível. Era praticamente uma suíte de hotel, com quatro camas king-size, uma em cada ponta do quarto.

– Então este será nosso cativeiro? – perguntou Emmett quando Jane se foi, se jogando na cama do canto enquanto sorria – Nada mal. Adorei esse tal de príncipe vampiro.

Os outros riram de sua despreocupação, e eu me permiti relaxar. Eu sabia que nada de ruim iria acontecer, mas por que continuava tensa? Por que ainda tinha a impressão que algo muito ruim ia acontecer?

– Eu ainda estou com medo – admitiu Angela – E se for só um disfarce e eles estiverem nos esperando dormir?

– Eles não fariam isso, Ang – assegurei – Eles não precisam que estejamos distraídos. Além do mais, parece que o príncipe está do nosso lado.

– E com o manda-chuva do nosso lado, estamos seguros – completou Emmett – To falando, gostei desse cara.

– Não é um "cara", Emmett. É um vampiro! Pelo amor de Deus, eu nem fazia ideia que isso existia! Isso explica por que os Volturi são estranhos. – disse Jasper.

Assim que ele disse isso, os outros me olharam.

– Bella, você sabia? Quer dizer, o Edward é...

Acenei com a cabeça, interrompendo a fala de Jasper. – Prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Eles se olharam e sorriram, e vieram todos para a minha cama.

– Ok, mas já que estamos todos aqui, vamos nos divertir – disse Emmett, jogando os sapatos para o chão e pulando, de pé, na minha cama.

Logo todos estávamos pulando na cama, e eu não via como essa atitude de criança – tão _humana_ – fosse benéfica a qualquer um de nós, mas por enquanto, bastava.

Com os vampiros, lidaríamos depois.

* * *

**Uuuh, e agora, o que acontece? Palpites, rs?**

**Bom, o próximo capítulo será meio grandinho, já estou trabalhando nele... Mas não prometo quando sai, ok? Só peço que tenham paciência.**

**Reviews? *-***

**Quero muitaas muitaas reviews pq meu niver tá chegando HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -brinks**

**:D**

**Beijinhos e até :*  
**


	24. Mundo Vampiro

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Mundo Vampiro**

**Edward POV**

– Mas, príncipe, eu não sabia que era ela – Tanya dizia, sua voz fina começando a irritar meus ouvidos.

– Não interessa. – falei grossamente – Faça já o que eu mandei, antes que eu perca a paciência e te dê o que você realmente merece.

– Mas, onde eu vou achar cozinheiros e humanos com qualificações suficientes pra isso?

– Se vire, Tanya – falei mais alto, perdendo a paciência – Estou sendo _muito bonzinho_ em castigá-la deixando de babá dos humanos, porque a minha vontade real é arrancar seus braços pra que você nunca mais possa machucá-la.

Ela engoliu seco e seus pensamentos ficaram mais audíveis. _Droga! Eu devia ter perguntado o nome da garota. Com um cheiro daquele, é claro que seria alguém importante, no mínimo..._

Não quis responder seu pensamento, afinal, os únicos que sabiam que eu lia pensamentos eram Aro, Marcus, Caius, Alec e Jane. E eu pretendia deixar assim por um bom tempo.

– O que ainda está fazendo parada, Tanya? – vociferei.

Ela acordou de seu transe e fez sua reverência – Com licença, alteza.

Em sua cabeça, ela pretendia sequestrar os humanos que eu pedira em Seattle, para ficarem no castelo obedecendo minhas ordens. Enquanto isso, ela mandaria Garret providenciar o jantar de hoje dos humanos. Sorri com sua obediência. Não que ela estivesse pensando em me desobedecer.

– Jane – chamei alto.

Ela apareceu cinco segundos depois, curvando-se à minha frente – Sim, alteza?

– Como eles estão?

– Pedi a Irina, Kate, Caius e Sebastian para colocarem as camas no quarto e acomodei-os, como o senhor pediu. Um deles perguntou se iríamos matá-los e eu respondi que não, e eu ouvi que eles estavam de certa forma aliviados por deixarmos eles lá. Acho que ficarão bem.

– Sabe que eu não perguntei dos outros, não é, Jane?

– Desculpe. – ela olhou para os lados e, sendo correta em sua decisão, apenas pensou.

_Bella está meio apreensiva. Ficou calada durante todo o trajeto e depois não quis falar sobre os vampiros quando seus amigos a questionaram se ela já sabia... Achei-a um pouco introspectiva._

– Seria pedir demais se você tentasse fazê-la entender que nada a machucará aqui? Nem a ela nem a seus amigos?

– Claro que não. Vou me assegurar que ela tenha essa certeza – Jane sorriu – McCarty já relatou que gostou do "príncipe", creio que fazendo referência ao quarto e ao fato de os deixarmos vivos.

Sorri levemente – Típico dele. Assegure-se que nada vai faltar a eles, Jane. E me mantenha informado. Agora chame os outros vampiros para cá.

– Sim, senhor.

Ela saiu e cerca de dez segundos depois voltou, com todos os outros vampiros atrás dela.

No total, já eram 38 vampiros no castelo, sob o meu comando. E chegavam mais e mais, todos para ver o _Cullen_ sobrevivente, que tomaria seu lugar no "trono" vampiro em pouquíssimo tempo. Levantei de onde estava sentado e olhei em todos os rostos, que me olhavam com respeito.

– Sabem por que os chamei aqui?

Alguns balançaram a cabeça negativamente, outros apenas ficaram quietos.

– Forks já sabe que há algo perigoso rondando esse território. A Academia, logo aqui ao lado, já sabe que deve tomar cuidado após o crepúsculo. – sorri malignamente – Está na hora de confirmar suas suspeitas. Quero que todos ataquem a Academia.

A euforia foi geral. Ao todo, a Academia tinha cerca de 370 alunos. Divida isso por 38 vampiros... Seria um banquete.

– Porém – falei mais alto, calando a todos – Por enquanto, vamos devagar. Uma chacina raramente seria adequada agora. Hoje, vocês atacarão _apenas_ os humanos que estiverem vagando por lá. Nos corredores, nas quadras, nos arredores. Aqueles que estiverem salvos em seus dormitórios estarão salvos de hoje, entenderam?

Eles assentiram e eu continuei – Façam como já vem fazendo. Ao matarem, amontoem os corpos na frente da Academia. Meu objetivo principal é fazê-los fechar aquilo, para que possamos ter mais liberdade por aqui. Por ora, é tudo que lhes direi. Vou com vocês para lá, preciso me alimentar também. Partimos às nove e meia. Estejam na entrada do castelo. É só.

Eles se dispersaram, animados com a ideia de se alimentarem de jovens humanos com sangue quente.

Eu não conseguia mais sentir nenhum remorso. Era minha natureza. Eu não podia mudá-la. E desde que colocara oficialmente o anel da família e tomara meu lugar, minha essência puramente vampira não me deixava sequer pensar em _não matar_. Era isso que eu era, um vampiro que bebia sangue humano. E para bebê-los, eu precisava matá-los.

Era o ciclo da vida, a cadeia alimentar.

Sentei novamente e pensei imediatamente em Bella. Jane me falara que ela e os amigos estavam andando em direção à Academia quando foram abordados por Garret e Tanya. Agradeci à Jane por ter chegado a tempo, ou aqueles dois – que eu odiava admitir, mas eram dois dos meus melhores – seriam cinzas nesse momento.

Não podia arriscar machucar Bella, então quando Jane a trouxe para o castelo, o melhor a fazer foi trancá-la – junto com seus amigos – na segurança da _minha_ propriedade. Já tinha pensado em levá-la a algum lugar – mesmo que contra sua vontade – durante a caça de hoje, para não correr o risco de ter algum vampiro sedento descontrolado desobedecendo minhas ordens e atacando-a. Bella era _saborosa_ demais pro seu próprio bem.

A parte ruim é que os amigos dela vieram no pacote, mas eu sabia que se eu me livrasse deles, aí sim ela jamais iria me perdoar. Talvez até tentasse algo estúpido, se machucando e me deixando ainda mais doente por dentro.

De certa forma, os amigos dela poderiam animá-la melhor do que eu. E já que eles já sabiam de tudo, que forma melhor de ter certeza que eles manteriam o bico fechado do que deixá-los sob minha tutela?

Apurei meus ouvidos para tentar ouvir sua conversa, sete andares acima, e captei sua conversa baixa.

– _Eu não acredito que você sabia disso há tanto tempo!_ – reclamava Rosalie Hale, provavelmente com Bella.

– _Desculpe, Rose. Eu não podia contar. O segredo não era meu! Imagine em quantas coisas horríveis eu podia colocar vocês, a mim, e até mesmo ele se vocês ficassem sabendo? Alice só soube ontem, quando percebeu meu estado após a sms diária._

Bella estava preocupada comigo? Minha mensagem diária tinha deixado-a perturbada?

Inconscientemente, levantei e me dirigi ao sétimo andar, ainda ouvindo a conversa, e ignorando todos os olhares curiosos dos outros vampiros.

– _Isso é grande_ – dizia Emmett McCarty – _Você namorava um vampiro, Bellinha!_

– _Pois é, Emm._

Cheguei à porta do quarto e estava prestes a abrir a porta quando me contive. Bella não podia saber que eu estava ouvindo. Fiquei quieto do lado de fora enquanto ouvia mais.

– _Caraca, eu pedi a ajuda de um vampiro? Uau. Mas faz sentido. Por isso ele tinha tanto poder na Academia. O diretor se borrava de medo dele._ – disse Jasper.

– _Literalmente_ – riu Emmett – _Só faltava sair correndo feito um maluco quando via o Edward. Era cômico!_

– _Você vê graça em tudo, Emmett._ – disse Ben.

– _Claro. A vida não teria graça se fosse tão séria._

– _Será que ele vem aqui te ver, Bella?_ – perguntou Angela Weber.

– _Quem?_

– _Como, "quem"? O Edward, claro. Ele deve estar aqui, não é? Talvez venha te ver!_

Tecnicamente, eu já tinha ido. Se ela quisesse, eu abriria a porta no mesmo minuto.

– _Não sei Ang. Ainda estamos meio... abalados, lembra?_

Suspirei. Claro que ela ainda queria um pouco de distância de mim. Mesmo que tivesse me dito na noite anterior que estava pensando em reatar.

Pensando na noite anterior, lembrei de algo importante. Alice comentou algo sobre jogarem alguma coisa, e eu sabia que a conversa que me interessava tinha terminado. Olhei no relógio: 21h28. Fui direto para a entrada do castelo e planejei o que queria, passo a passo, enquanto esperava os outros chegarem.

Em exatos dois minutos, todos estavam lá.

– Vamos caçar – decretei, e saí em disparada pela floresta, em direção à Academia.

Deixei que os instintos vampiros e assassinos tomassem conta de meus músculos e guardei as preocupações com Bella e meu plano em segundo plano, enquanto minha garganta ardia com a expectativa do sangue.

Sabia que meus olhos estavam negros como piche, e senti meus caninos, afiados demais, saírem com facilidade de seu esconderijo. Minha boca estava seca e eu parecia inalar fogo.

Contudo, era isso que me mantinha _vivo_. E eu adorava.

**Bella POV**

Depois da brincadeira meio idiota que Alice inventou – um jogo estranho e sem sentido de adivinhação – estávamos todos com fome. Muita fome. Passava da meia-noite e não conseguíamos dormir. Ben e Angela ainda estavam com medo de virar refeição de vampiros no meio da noite, apesar de tudo que eu tinha dito. Emmett reclamava a todo momento que queria comida, e não era porque era prisioneiro que era pra morrer de fome. Eu apenas revirava os olhos diante de tudo.

Quase a uma da manhã, ouvimos um barulho enorme, vindo de algum lugar de baixo do Castelo.

– Ok. Agora eu estou com medo – disse Rosalie.

– O que foi isso? – sussurrou Alice.

– Calma gente... – eu disse.

Eles me olharam e suspiraram. Cerca de dez minutos depois, ouvimos uma batida na porta, que foi aberta, revelando Jane e Tanya, que empurrava um carrinho cheio de comida.

– Desculpem a demora – disse Jane – Tanya não providenciou o jantar antes de sair.

Ela lançou um olhar repreendedor na direção de Tanya, que olhou-nos parecendo arrependida.

– Desculpem. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Vi que eu não era a única extremamente surpresa pelo ato de pedir desculpas por parte de Tanya, mas apenas acenei para ela.

– Tudo bem – sussurrei.

Ela sorriu levemente pra mim e deixou o carrinho com comida no meio do quarto, saindo logo depois. Jane continuou ali.

– Podem comer – ela apontou – Juro que não está envenenada.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se servir. Havia uma diversidade tão grande de comida que fiquei impressionada. Pãezinhos, patê de frutas, bolo de chocolate, macarrão com frango. Uma jarra de suco de frutas. Nos servimos e a comida estava realmente deliciosa. Fiquei curiosa pra saber como eles tinham cozinhado tão bem, levando em consideração que nem comiam aquilo.

– O príncipe encarregou Tanya de se certificar que não falte nada à vocês, especialmente comida – Jane disse – Só que ela não fez isso antes de sairmos hoje pra caçar, por isso demorou tanto. Ouviram o barulho mais cedo?

– Ouvimos – eu disse.

Jane sorriu perversamente – Aquilo foi o príncipe irritado porque vocês não tinham recebido o jantar ainda. Sorte de Tanya que ele estava alimentado o suficiente para não arrancar seus braços.

Emmett engasgou e Jasper engoliu seco.

– Calma. O príncipe deu ordens diretas que vocês são _hóspedes_ e não prisioneiros. Ninguém vai machucá-los aqui.

– Diga a ele que eu agradeço, Jane – eu disse, surpreendendo meus amigos – E gostaria de falar com ele, se ele não se importar.

– Ele não vai – Jane sorriu – Vai adorar saber disso, aliás.

Eu sorri, corando levemente. Isso foi o suficiente pra fazer Emmett perguntar.

– Você conhece o príncipe dos vampiros, Bella?

Olhei pra Jane, sem saber se deveria falar mais. Ela sorriu e dirigiu-se à Emmett.

– Edward é o príncipe, McCarty.

Foi a vez dos outros engasgarem. Emmett me olhou com uma cara que só podia ser descrita como _muito chocada_ enquanto Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Ben e Angela engasgavam e voltavam a respirar lentamente.

– Você esqueceu de mencionar isso, Isabella Swan! – disse Alice, em sua voz claramente nada satisfeita porque eu tinha "esquecido" de falar isso.

– Desculpa, gente. Eu não sabia se podia revelar isso _também_. Ele mantinha segredo de todo mundo dessa parte.

– Não se preocupe – disse Jane – Parte do plano dele é exatamente revelar ao mundo vampiro que _ele_, o príncipe, ainda existe.

– Afinal, qual é o plano dele, Jane?

– Terá que perguntar para ele, Isabella.

Acenei com a cabeça e continuei comendo enquanto ela virava levemente a cabeça.

– Estou indo. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, bastam me chamar. E durmam tranquilos, como eu disse, ninguém irá machucá-los aqui.

Nós acenamos, e antes que ela saísse do quarto eu a chamei.

– Sim, Isabella?

– Diga ao Edw- quer dizer, ao _príncipe_, que venha falar comigo... Amanhã de manhã, se possível.

– Claro. Boa noite.

– Boa noite – respondemos.

Ela saiu e isso foi o suficiente para que começassem as perguntas.

– ? – soltou Alice.

– Mais devagar, Alice.

Ela respirou – Como. Assim. Você. Namorava. Um. _Príncipe_?

– Eu não sei! – admiti – Nunca entendi realmente porque Edward me quis.

– OMG, isso é grande! – disse Rosalie.

– Não vamos deixar a Bella incomodada, gente – disse Angela – Eu entendo completamente que ela teve que nos esconder isso.

– Obrigada, Ang.

– De nada, Bella.

– Bom, isso não muda o fato que eu to começando a gostar de ser sequestrado. – disse Emmett.

– Emmett! – reclamou Rosalie.

– Qual é? Estamos no castelo dos vampiros, com o príncipe vampiro – que olha só, era o namorado da Bella – do nosso lado. E ainda temos um quarto enorme e super confortável, mais um serviço de quarto ótimo, porque olha só essa comida! Não sei vocês, mas eu não tenho do que reclamar.

Nós rimos da comodidade dele e depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, foi o suficiente para ficarmos cansados o suficiente para dormir.

Assim que deitamos e apagamos a luz do quarto, eu fiquei meio apreensiva. O que aconteceria agora? Edward com toda certeza viria falar comigo pela manhã, como eu pedira. E eu sabia o que devia fazer: voltar com ele. Se ele ainda me quisesse.

Eu também não estava mais tão preocupada com os vampiros e o que eles estavam fazendo. Eu estava protegida, não é? E mesmo que isso me fizesse sentir terrivelmente egoísta, eu sabia que não devia reclamar.

Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, e eu imaginava que eles iam parar com a carnificina, eventualmente.

Provavelmente, assim que o plano de Edward estivesse concluído.

Ainda pensava em Edward e no cuidado que ele estava tendo comigo e com meus amigos, quando adormeci, com um sorriso no rosto.

No outro dia de manhã, acordei com um murmúrio de conversa. Reparei que eram meus amigos, todos acordados, conversando sobre nada em especial. Bocejei, estiquei minhas pernas e braços e virei para vê-los olhando sorridentes pra mim.

– Bom dia, Bella – disse Alice, ao meu lado, já alegre.

Reparei que ela não estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior.

– Como trocou de roupa?

– Alguém deixou malas enormes com nossas coisas aqui durante a madrugada. Tinha esse bilhete em cima – ela me estendeu o bilhete – Não tem assinatura, e eu não conheço essa letra.

Eu peguei o bilhete enquanto sentava na cama.

_Enquanto estiverem aqui, não ficarão desconfortáveis ou precisando de algo. Suas roupas e objetos pessoais estão aí. Sintam-se em casa._

Ofeguei e meus olhos ficaram embaçados.

– Bella, por que está com lágrimas nos olhos? – perguntou Angela.

– Edward quem escreveu o bilhete.

– Tem certeza? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

– Absoluta. Conheceria a letra dele em qualquer lugar.

– Ele realmente quer que nós fiquemos à vontade aqui – Angela observou.

– Isso é golpe baixo – choraminguei.

– Ow, Isa, o que foi? – perguntou Alice me abraçando.

– Ele cuidando tão bem da gente assim, me quebra. Ele sabe que me preocupo com vocês, é só por isso que ele tá fazendo essas coisas.

– Você tá dizendo que a gente tá tendo essa mordomia toda por causa de você? – perguntou Emmett.

– Hello? – disse Alice – É óbvio, gente. O Edward _ama_ nossa amiga aqui, e claro que ele não vai deixar faltar nada pra ela. E uma vez que estamos aqui com ela, esse tratamento VIP se estende pra nós também.

Acenei ainda meio choramingando enquanto todos eles sorriam.

– Qual é, Bella, você devia tá feliz! Se eu tivesse um desse, agarrava – disse Rosalie.

– Eu to aqui, Rose.

– Eu sei, ursão. Só to dizendo...

Eu ri dos dois e enxuguei as lágrimas que queriam sair. – Tudo bem, já que é assim, vou tomar um banho e me arrumar.

– Isso aí, fica bem gostosona pra quando o Edward vier ficar de queixo caído!

– Alice!

– Que foi? Credo, só dei uma ideia...

Ri novamente e fui até onde vi minhas malas, pegando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de mangas compridas azul. Peguei minha roupa íntima e perfumaria e rumei para o banheiro extremamente gigante da suíte.

Tomei um banho extremamente relaxante naquela água morna maravilhosa e me vesti. Escovei os dentes e quinze minutos depois que tinha entrado, saí do banheiro.

– Isso que eu chamo de banho – disse Alice sorridente – Está simples e linda.

– Obrigada – eu disse, guardando meus objetos de perfumaria novamente na mala.

Cinco minutos depois, Tanya apareceu com nosso café-da-manhã, colocando-o no centro do quarto, como no dia anterior.

– Bom dia. Tenham um bom apetite – ela disse e se retirou.

– Tenho arrepios com essa vampira – disse Jasper.

Nós rimos e fomos comer.

Quando o café-da-manhã, que estava divino, acabou, todos ficamos nos olhando.

– Ok, o que vamos fazer agora? – Emmett disse – Não quero ficar no tédio.

– Não sei – disse Alice – Que tal outro jogo?

– Não, Alice – dissemos em conjunto.

– Credo – ela fez um biquinho e Jasper veio consolá-la.

– Ugh – eu disse – Beijação do outro lado, por favor.

Eles riram e se separaram e eu sorri levemente.

Alguém bateu na porta. Esperamos que entrasse, já que todos sempre batiam e entravam, mas dessa vez nada aconteceu.

– Entre! – disse Alice, segundos depois, um pouco alto.

Quando a olhamos em dúvida ela apenas deu de ombros.

A porta abriu devagar e eu ainda estava olhando para Alice quando ela sorriu para algo atrás de mim. Meu coração disparou e eu imediatamente soube quem era.

Mesmo assim, virei devagar.

Meu fôlego foi embora assim que o vi. Como ele conseguia ficar mais bonito cada vez que eu o via?

Descalço, com jeans escuros e uma camiseta preta sem mangas mostrando seus músculos bem definidos, Edward parecia a personificação de algum deus grego esquecido. A pele marmórea e tão branca como papel se destacava contra a cor escura de suas roupas. Reparei um anel que nunca tinha visto, em sua mão direita. Parecia antigo e de alguma forma, importante. Ao redor do pescoço, o medalhão que eu já vira uma vez, e que agora sabia, que era o símbolo de sua realeza. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados como sempre, e os olhos, vermelhos e brilhantes. Ele me olhava com um misto de apreensão e alegria e eu sorri levemente.

– Queria falar comigo, Bella?

Sua voz extremamente sedutora e macia quase me fez ovular, mas me contive. Engoli a saliva e encarei seus olhos.

– Queria.

Porém, o que eu tinha para dizer era particular. Como eu ia falar com todos os meus amigos nos olhando? Mesmo que eles fossem saber depois, não tinha como eu falar tudo que eu tinha pra falar com eles ouvindo. Era intimidante demais.

Edward deu seu sorriso torto que me tirava o fôlego e olhou para meus amigos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

– Estão tratando todos bem?

Meus amigos acenaram enfaticamente, mas apenas Emmett falou.

– Obrigado pelas roupas e tudo mais. Eu realmente não achei que fossem nos tratar tão bem. Pra falar a verdade, pensei que morreríamos quando chegamos aqui.

Edward riu levemente – Não correm esse risco, fiquem tranquilos quanto à isso.

– De novo, obrigado – Emmett disse, sorrindo para Edward – Príncipe.

O sorriso de Edward alargou-se – De nada.

Todos percebemos que ele ficou satisfeito ao ouvir seu título. Ele voltou os olhos para mim novamente.

– Se me dão licença, vou levar Bella para fora, para conversarmos.

– Fique à vontade – disse Alice.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu levantei de minha cama, pegando a mão dele, e quase tive uma síncope ao sentir a velha corrente elétrica passando por mim ao entrar em contato com a mão gélida dele.

Sem uma palavra a mais, Edward me tirou do quarto, trancando a porta atrás dele. Eu não vi o caminho, apenas estava feliz demais em estar com ele para reparar em outra coisa senão seu corpo se movendo enquanto me conduzia pelos corredores e escadarias do castelo.

**Edward POV**

Pegar na mão de Bella novamente tinha feito coisas estranhas com meu corpo. Coisas que eu gostei de sentir. A levei até o jardim de inverno do Castelo, no último andar – longe o bastante para que ninguém, humano ou vampiro, ouvisse nossa conversa.

Assim que entramos no jardim, Bella olhou ao redor e seus olhos brilharam.

– Que lugar lindo – ela disse, soltando minha mão e andando devagar, enquanto observava tudo com a máxima atenção.

Fiquei apenas observando-a, maravilhado porque ela tinha ficado tão extasiada com meu jardim de inverno. É, era meu. Tudo aqui era meu, aliás.

Inclusive ela.

Mas isso eu ia deixar ela saber mais tarde.

Deixei que ela explorasse por alguns minutos, até que ela chegou na parte que eu mais gostava: o lugar onde estavam plantadas frésias e rosas. O cheiro delas, principalmente as frésias, me faziam lembrar de Bella.

Me aproximei dela devagar.

– Gosto das frésias – eu disse baixinho – Me lembram você.

Encostei devagar atrás dela, aproximando minha cabeça apenas um pouco, pra sentir seu perfume. Fechei os olhos instintivamente com o cheiro delicioso que eu tanto amava.

– E-Eu preciso falar com você – ela gaguejou e se afastou.

Controlei minha decepção e abri os olhos, encarando uma Bella meio corada, numa distância de pelo menos dois metros de mim. Não me aproximei.

– Sou todo ouvidos.

Ela respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de falar.

– Antes de tudo, quero te agradecer.

– Pelo quê?

– Por tudo que você está fazendo comigo e com meus amigos aqui no Castelo. A proteção, as nossas coisas, a comida, tudo. Eu realmente agradeço.

Vi seus olhos encherem de água e fiquei meio agoniado.

– Não tem que me agradecer por isso, Bella...

– Tenho sim. Obrigada. E, tem outra coisa...

– O que é?

– Quero te pedir desculpas.

Oi?

– Desculpas? Bella, do qu—

– Desculpas por ter falado aquelas coisas horríveis pra você no dia que terminamos e no dia seguinte. Eu estava com raiva, estava confusa, e acima de tudo, estava _assustada_. Assustada sobre o que você era, e com _medo_ que pudesse acontecer algo comigo ou meus amigos. Mas agora vejo que foi uma preocupação inútil e infantil e eu me sinto mal em saber que te disse tudo aquilo.

– Você não falou nenhuma mentira, Bella – virei as costas, com medo de encarar seu olhar – Eu _sou_ um monstro.

– Pode até ser – ouvi-a dizer – Mas eu não ligo mais.

Pisquei e virei-me de volta pra ela.

– Não?

– Não – ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim – Você é capaz de me desculpar pelas coisas horríveis que falei?

– Bella, eu nunca te culpei de nada.

– Isso é um "sim"?

Como era teimosa! Bufei, rolei os olhos e encarei-a com um sorriso.

– É, Bella. Isso é um sim.

O sorriso dela aumentou e eu me vi subitamente agitado para beijá-la novamente. Mas antes que nosso relacionamento voltasse a ser o que era (com adicionais), eu precisava contar-lhe tudo.

– Bella, eu também preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa.

– É sobre seu plano?

– Como sabe?

– Eu ia te perguntar... Apenas chutei.

Franzi as sobrancelhas, mas deixei pra lá.

– Eu preciso te contar. Todo o meu plano. Não acho que vou conseguir deixar você de fora sobre tudo depois do que aconteceu.

Ela sorriu levemente – Que bom saber que você não quer esconder nada de mim.

– Não quero mesmo. Além do mais, você tem direito de saber de tudo, antes de se decidir envolver com um príncipe vampiro.

Ela riu levemente, me fazendo rir apenas com o som de sua risada. Como eu sentia falta dela!

Puxei-a pela mão até a parte mais afastada do jardim, onde havia um banco de granito para sentar, bem à frente de uma pequena varanda de onde se via a floresta.

Fiquei em pé enquanto Bella sentou no banco. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e olhei pro horizonte, fixando meu olhar no topo da torre do prédio principal da Academia, a alguns quilômetros. A visão humana de Bella não permitia que ela visse _tão longe_, então me limitei a apenas observar.

– Meu plano é simples, na verdade. Fazer o mundo vampiro acreditar que ainda existe um Cullen vivo, e fazê-los temer e respeitar, como há séculos atrás faziam.

– E como pretende fazer isso?

– A maior parte já fiz – declarei – As matanças pela área da Península Olímpica chamaram a atenção dos vampiros ao redor do mundo. Antes disso, esse Castelo só era habitado por 10 vampiros. Hoje são 38. E estão chegando mais amanhã, e depois. Vindos de todas as partes do mundo.

Vi Bella engolir seco. – Virão mais?

– Virão. Mas não precisa se preocupar, lembra? Ninguém encostará um dedo em vocês. E se tentar... bem, digamos que vai virar cinzas.

Ai do vampiro idiota que se atrevesse a pensar que poderia desobedecer uma ordem minha. E, principalmente, ai daquele que se atrevesse a chegar perto da _minha_ Bella.

– Mas... A matança é a única parte do plano?

– Não. É apenas o início. Além de nos alimentarmos, é para chamar a atenção dos outros. Como isso já está acontecendo, creio que a matança vai diminuir até parar. Não completamente, mas vai deixar de ser tão evidente.

– E depois?

– Depois que eu tiver quantidade suficiente de vampiros por aqui, seguindo minhas ordens, pretendo montar meu reino de novo. Fazer renascer a herança que meus pais me deixaram e assumir meu lugar de direito como príncipe – ou melhor, rei – de todos os vampiros.

– O que você ganha com isso?

– Respeito. Temor. Lealdade. Coisas que você nem imagina.

– Então resumindo, você estava liderando toda essa matança pra chamar atenção dos vampiros do mundo, e fazê-los acreditar que realmente ainda existe um Cullen, para então tomar seu lugar como príncipe do mundo vampiro?

Tive medo da interpretação que ela daria a isso. Mordi o lábio inferior e acenei.

– Basicamente isso. Quando meu plano for concluído, o mundo vampiro estará aos meus pés e eu poderei honrar a memória dos meus pais.

– Parece meio egoísta, não?

Dei de ombros.

– Talvez seja. Mas prometi à minha mãe que retornaria um dia, e colocaria o mundo vampiro em ordem. Está tudo um caos desde que os Cullen "sumiram", e o mundo humano cada vez mais suspeita da possibilidade de nossa existência. E isso não pode acontecer.

– Por que não?

– Já imaginou quantos problemas poderiam acontecer? Humanos saindo feito loucos por aí com estacas de madeira, alho e água benta? Tudo isso não passa de mito, e haveria um caos total, sem contar numa possível guerra entre espécies. O mundo vampiro e humano não pode viver junto. Isso significa desgraça para os dois lados. Por isso escondemos nossa existência. A falta de conhecimento dos humanos sobre nós nos dá vantagem, é verdade. Mas a raça humana é fraca e estúpida demais para aprender a lidar com outras espécies sem causar danos a si própria.

– Faz sentido. Mas, você pensa em... Hm... Não sei... Um dia dominar o mundo?

O jeito que ela falou me fez parecer um vilão barato de um filme ruim, mas eu não liguei. Era Bella, afinal.

– Talvez – eu sorri pra ela, de lado – Eu tenho a eternidade pra pensar nisso.

Vi de relance quando ela acenou levemente com a cabeça.

– Seu plano na verdade é bem óbvio, sabia?

– Sabia. Por isso o bolei. Ninguém imagina o óbvio quando se trata de um Cullen. Sempre imaginam mil coisas juntas, deixando tudo mais complexo. E, afinal, minha missão é simples: assumir o poder do mundo vampiro e organizar as coisas. Não preciso de muito pra conseguir isso. Os vampiros são desunidos. Não existem muitos clãs fieis por aí. A maioria é nômade, vivem juntos às vezes por conveniência, mas nunca mais de três no mesmo bando. Vampiros são egoístas por natureza. A única coisa que importa é o próprio benefício. O outro que se dane. Seja humano ou mesmo um vampiro.

– Você é assim?

Pensei um pouco e soltei a verdade.

– Eu costumava ser. Eu era frio, implacável, sádico, e não aceitava "não" como resposta. Aliás, não aceitava nenhuma resposta diferente do que _eu_ queria. Mesmo que o mundo não soubesse de minha existência, cresci com Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane e Alec me obedecendo, cumprindo minhas ordens. Eu só me importava comigo mesmo e com os meus prazeres, os outros nunca estavam sequer em segundo plano pra mim. O mundo era só eu e mais ninguém tinha direito a nada. Até que você apareceu.

– O que eu tenho a ver com a história?

Ri levemente – Tudo, Bella. Você _mudou tudo_.

Ela franziu o cenho, em confusão. Fui até sua frente e me agachei, deixando meu rosto na altura do seu, e olhando-a nos olhos.

– Quando você apareceu, a primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi o cheiro do seu sangue. É adocicado, forte, delicioso. Me dá água na boca. Eu só pensava em te morder, beber seu sangue até a última gota. Só não fiz isso no primeiro dia porque você era "a garota nova" e todo mundo notaria. Eu iria de encontro com meu próprio plano se fizesse isso. Por isso esperei. Mas naquele dia, na festa à fantasia, quando nos beijamos, tudo mudou. Eu não sei que inferno de feitiço você colocou em mim, mas me fez pensar em você. De repente, você era tudo em que eu podia pensar, e tão rápido que eu nem percebi, eu estava apaixonado por você. Eu estava _me importando_ com você. Faz ideia de como foi perturbador?

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente, assentindo com os olhos marejados. Eu continuei.

– Mesmo que eu não possa mudar o que sou, porque nasci assim, eu não posso mais ignorar você. Eu não _quero_ ignorar você.

– Volta a namorar comigo, Edward.

Pisquei, atordoado com seu pedido inesperado. Eu esperava que ela dissesse qualquer outra coisa, menos isso.

Não estou reclamando, só pra constar.

Meu sorriso se ampliou ridiculamente enquanto eu respondia prensando meus lábios nos dela. Oh, o calor. O coração dela batendo rápido, frenético, enquanto seus pelos da nuca se eriçavam por onde minha mão passava. Suas mãos explorando e puxando minha cabeleira desordenada, e seus dedos pequenos acariciando com suavidade meus ombros, meu peito coberto e meus braços.

– Eu te amo – sussurrei, quando separei-me dela para que ela pudesse respirar.

– Eu te amo – ela sussurrou de volta, ofegante.

Sorri enquanto encostava minha testa na dela. Acariciei sua bochecha vermelha com os dedos, enquanto seu mar chocolate me encarava embevecida. Eu tinha certeza que estava do mesmo jeito, e estava _pouco me lixando_.

Eu a tinha de volta, e isso era tudo que importava.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, e ela agarrou meu braço e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando feliz.

– Hm... Edward? – ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– Sim, meu amor?

Vi de esguelha seu sorriso – Pode me explicar uma coisa que você disse? É que só agora eu realmente percebi...

– Claro, o que é?

– O que quis dizer com "eu nasci assim"? Que eu saiba, todos os vampiros precisam ser mordidos por outro para se transformarem... Não é?

– Verdade. Não se sabe ao certo como os vampiros surgiram, mas a transformação só ocorre depois que um vampiro morde e transfere seu veneno para uma pessoa, causando a transformação. Só morder também não é o suficiente. O veneno precisa ser injetado.

– Então como disse que você nasceu assim?

_Edward! Edward! Onde você está? Temos a informação que você pediu!_ – ouvi Jane pensar, três andares abaixo de nós.

Hm. A informação que eu pedi. Ah, sim. Era importante. A resposta de Bella teria que ficar pra depois.

– Meu amor, estão me chamando lá embaixo. Preciso ir. Eu te respondo isso direitinho depois, ok?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Ok.

Levantei seu queixo, fazendo-a me encarar – Eu prometo que responderei. Basta me perguntar novamente.

Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido. – Tudo bem.

Peguei sua mão e saímos do jardim de inverno, em direção ao sétimo andar, onde deixei Bella à sua porta.

– Hm, Bella?

– Sim?

– Avise a seus amigos que vocês podem circular no castelo à vontade. Depois do almoço. Vou falar com todos os vampiros daqui e vocês poderão sair do quarto de vocês. Só não saiam do castelo. É perigoso. E eu prefiro ter vocês sob vigilância debaixo do meu nariz.

Ela sorriu – Eu avisarei. Obrigada, Edward.

– De nada, meu amor.

_Edward!_

Quase bufei, mas me limitei a continuar sorrindo pra Bella e dar-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela sorriu, virou-se e entrou em seu quarto e eu me dirigi até onde Jane me chamava freneticamente.

– O que foi, Jane?

– Oh, príncipe, finalmente! Estávamos procurando pelo senhor.

– Estava conversando com Bella.

– Oh, neste caso, pode voltar então...

– Não se preocupe, já terminei. Nos acertamos, finalmente – falei orgulhoso – Mas o que quer?

_Conseguimos aquela informação_ – pensou Alec, ao lado de sua irmã.

– Ótimo. E?

– Realmente é o que o senhor pensava. Victoria está atrás de Bella. Ela quem a ameaçou por bilhetes, e ela quem estava em seu quarto no dia anterior ao que Bella e os outros vieram para cá. Ela a teria matado, se não fosse sua chegada imprevista no dormitório de Bella.

Soquei a parede com força, deixando uma marca funda no local.

– Eu sabia! Aquela ruiva ordinária! Quem ela pensa que é pra me desafiar assim?

Minha voz já se elevava e outros vampiros chegavam até o salão onde estávamos, ouvindo curiosos.

– Aparentemente, ela quer se vingar pela morte de James, matando Bella. Soube que ela está criando recém-criados para sua proteção caso o senhor entre na briga.

– Ela que tente chegar perto de Bella! Quebrarei cada um dos ossos dela, aquela vadia idiota. Ela vai aprender a não mexer comigo. Quanto aos recém-criados, ela está perdendo tempo! Não durarão nem um segundo comigo. – minha voz estava sombria e raivosa, e em cerca de um segundo elaborei meu plano.

– Jane, Alec.

– Sim, senhor? – falaram.

– Organizem os vampiros numa missão. Vamos _acabar_ com Victoria e seu maldito "exército" de recém-criados estúpidos.

– Tem certeza, senhor? Eles poderiam nos ser úteis – disse Tanya, se intrometendo.

– Não perguntei sua opinião Tanya. E desde quando recém-criados são úteis para alguma coisa? Esse tipo de recém-criado de Victoria só quer sangue. Apenas acabaria com nossa discrição. Precisamos eliminá-los. E se algum dia eu quiser um recém-criado, eu vou dizer. E, Tanya?

– Sim, alteza?

– Só fale quando eu lhe der permissão pra isso.

Ela acenou levemente e eu sorri. Ah, como era bom ser temido.

– Victoria vai acabar me ajudando, enfim – dei uma risada sombria – Ela e seu exército servirão de exemplo para os que ainda tiverem dúvidas...

– Serão como o ímã que atrairá os outros para que finalmente o plano se concretize – disse Alec.

– Exatamente. Sem contar que eu vou _adorar_ fazer de Victoria cinzas.

Jane e Alec sorriram pra mim, compartilhando minha ideia de transformar o incômodo Victoria em algo favorável a mim.

– O que estão fazendo parados? Chamem os outros!

– Sim, senhor.

Todos saíram da minha frente, enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira confortável que pertencera aos meus pais. Meu sorriso estava lá, e deixei meus caninos livres. Eu estava extremamente satisfeito.

Estava muito bem alimentado, tinha reatado com Bella e meu plano estava se concretizando mais rápido do que eu calculara. Tudo se encaminhava para apenas um fim: o dia em que o Mundo Vampiro conheceria Edward _**Cullen**_, e o temeria.

* * *

**Todo mundo querendo me matar né? Mas tudo bem, eu nem posso dizer nada além da verdade: o meu tempo de escrever tá reduzido, gente. Faculdade tá me consumindo cada dia mais. Porém, tenho apenas estágio nesse mês, até o dia 10/12, então PODE SER que dê pra terminar a fic até lá. :) Torçam ok? **

**Então, o plano do Edward está revelado. Não que seja grande coisa, mas...**

**Quem chutou que era a Victoria que estava no quarto da Bella, bem, acertou! #Eclipsefeelings. HAHAHAHA**

**Bells e Ed voltaram, finally! E agora, o que acontece?**

**A fic está chegando na sua reta final. Creio que mais uns 3, 4 capítulos no máximo :x**

**Então, enjoy! :D Prometo tentar não demorar muito até o próximo capítulo, que também será revelador :D  
**

**Reviews? *-*  
**


	25. Os Cullen

**ATENÇÃO: **Esse capítulo possui um _flashback_ que é narrado em terceira pessoa e está todo em _itálico_. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo XXV  
Os Cullen**

**Edward POV**

Horas depois, eu já tinha dado ordens sobre os humanos dentro e perambulando no Castelo. Todos acharam minha decisão estranha, mas quem mandava nessa porcaria era eu. E eles que se atrevessem a me desobedecer! Iriam conhecer o sol de pertinho no dia seguinte.

Passei a tarde organizando alguns detalhes do meu plano contra Victoria, que teria início logo no dia seguinte. Lá pelas seis da tarde, vi Tanya empurrando vagarosamente um carrinho cheio de comida, andando em direção ao quarto do sétimo andar.

– Tanya? – chamei.

Ela paralisou ao som da minha voz e eu evitei meu sorriso.

– Sim, alteza?

– Os humanos jantarão na sala de jantar hoje. Arrume tudo lá e quando estiver pronto, me avise.

– Sim, senhor.

Ela voltou com o carrinho, indo em direção a cozinha. Ouvi o sussurro dela com o humano que cozinhava enquanto ela organizava a sala de jantar e arrumava o jantar lá.

Três minutos depois que saiu, ela retornou até a sala, onde eu folheava um jornal local.

– Alteza, tudo está pronto na sala de jantar.

Levantei e fui até a sala, para checar o trabalho dela. Estava tudo devidamente arrumado e organizado. Sete pratos dispostos aos lados da mesa longa, com taças e talheres próprios. O lustre brilhava acima da mesa, dando um outro ar ao simples jantar humano.

– Ótimo – eu disse, sentando à cabeceira. – Jane.

Jane apareceu em dois minutos, o que me fez ficar impaciente.

– Por que demorou tanto?

– Estava fora do Castelo, alteza, me perdoe.

– Tudo bem – abanei a mão fazendo pouco caso – Chame e escolte os humanos até aqui. Hoje eles jantarão na mesa de jantar, sob meus olhos.

– Claro, príncipe. Mais alguma coisa?

– Não, apenas chame-os logo.

Jane assentiu e saiu de minha frente e eu olhei para Tanya – Quando os humanos chegarem, organize a comida e traga pra cá, entendeu?

Ela assentiu e ficou no canto da sala, esperando que os humanos descessem.

Ouvi a surpresa deles no quarto, quando Jane os informou do jantar. Ouvi Alice Brandon surtar porque deveria estar mais arrumada e revirei os olhos. Ouvi Bella rir da petulância de Alice. E ouvi quando os passos deles deixaram o quarto, aproximando-se de mim.

Exercitei minha paciência enquanto eles desciam vagarosamente as escadas do Castelo e andavam pelo corredor até a sala de jantar.

Quando chegaram, segurei o riso de suas caras surpresas e sorri, amigavelmente.

– Estão com fome? – perguntei.

Eles apenas assentiram, ainda observando o lugar e eu indiquei com a mão que se sentassem.

– Por favor, sentem-se. Bella. – indiquei o lugar ao meu lado direito para que ela sentasse e ela sorriu, dando a volta por minha cadeira e sentando no lugar que eu lhe designara – o lugar da rainha.

Os outros acomodaram-se nas outras cadeiras e eu olhei impaciente para Tanya.

– O que está esperando Tanya?

Ela saiu praticamente voando da cozinha, voltando segundos depois com a comida e colocando-a na mesa. Ouvi os outros vampiros curiosos, vindo até a cozinha para observar o que eu faria com os humanos, e imediatamente fiquei temeroso por Bella. Aquele que se atrevesse...

– Uau. Eu cada dia fico mais impressionado em como tem coisa boa pra comer por aqui – disse Emmett.

Não pude evitar o sorriso, principalmente ao ouvir Bella rir da piada idiota ao meu lado.

– Emmett, por favor... – pediu Rosalie.

– O quê?

– Nós estamos na frente do _príncipe_, esqueceu? – ela sussurrou, achando que eu não ouviria.

– Eu estou ouvindo, Rosalie – eu disse, deixando-a paralisada – E não se preocupem, comam a vontade. Não estou com fome.

Deixei que meu sorriso mostrasse meus dentes propositalmente, mas com os caninos escondidos. Ela sorriu sem graça e assentiu e eles começaram a se servir. Logo os vampiros chegaram para observar a cena, mas os humanos continuaram comendo, em silêncio.

Meu dom de leitura de pensamento se adiantou à ação que um dos nômades que vieram da europa pretendia fazer.

Rosnei alto, assustando os humanos, e levantei, segurando o pescoço de Reynald quando ele estava a centímetros do pescoço de Bella.

– O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo, Reynald? – rosnei.

_Não é possível que ele não se afete com esse cheiro..._ – ele pensou.

– Alteza, não sente o cheiro?

– Claro que sinto, meu caro, eu tenho um nariz muito mais aguçado que o seu – rosnei. – Mas, de novo, pergunto: o que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Eu a quero. – ele rosnou, olhando para Bella, que tremeu atrás de mim.

– Mas não terá. Aquele que chegar perto um metro que seja de Isabella vai ver como posso reduzir um vampiro centenário a cinzas em meio segundo – rosnei baixo, assustando todos os presentes. – Ouviram? – gritei.

Eles acenaram enfaticamente e eu soltei Reynald.

– Suma daqui.

Ele saiu, assim como os outros, que não estavam se segurando e queriam o sangue de Bella. Achei melhor desse jeito e voltei ao meu lugar na cabeceira. Os humanos me olhavam meio agradecidos, meio temerosos.

– Eu cuido deles, não se preocupem. Agora comam.

Emmett e Rosalie agradeceram mentalmente, Alice apenas pensou em como seria legal assustar outras pessoas daquele jeito e os outros comeram meio em choque. Como sempre, eu não sabia o que Bella pensava e olhei pra ela, que me olhava mordendo o lábio inferior.

– O que foi, Bella? – perguntei.

Ela engoliu seco – Hm... Seus caninos.

Só então percebi que tinha deixado meus caninos de fora mesmo depois do acesso de raiva que tive ao ver Reynald perto de Bella. Não os escondi, entretanto.

– Não se preocupe com eles – eu disse, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta e assentiu, voltando a comer.

– Cara, eu nunca imaginei que diria isso, mas que caninos perfeitos – disse Jasper, me fazendo encará-lo com surpresa.

Alice riu ao seu lado.

– Desde quando você gosta de caninos pontiagudos, Jazz?

Ele corou e respondeu meio sem jeito – Eu sempre gostei dos seres fictícios das histórias de terror, Lice. Principalmente os vampiros. Eu queria ser um quando criança.

Tentei me controlar, mas não consegui. Tive que rir alto. Minha risada divertida relaxou os demais humanos e eu encarei Jasper.

– Quem diria que vampiros existiam, não é Whitlock?

– Pois é... – ele riu sem jeito.

Eles se silenciaram novamente, mas não demorou pra que o silêncio fosse novamente quebrado.

– O que você disse era verdade? – perguntou Bella.

– Do que exatamente você fala?

– Dessa história de poder "reduzir um vampiro centenário a cinzas em meio segundo"... – ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Dei um sorriso macabro e a olhei com satisfação – Eu não digo blefes, Bella.

– Mas, uau. Deve ser meio difícil... – comentou Emmett.

– Pra mim não – respondi tranquilamente, encarando o vazio à minha frente – Vantagens de nunca ter sido humano.

– O que me lembra... – disse Bella – Você falou disso mais cedo. Disse que já "nasceu assim". Isso significa que você... nasceu vampiro?

– Exatamente.

– Você nunca foi mordido pra se transformar? – perguntou Jasper alarmado.

– Nunca. Nasci vampiro.

– M-m-mas isso é impossível! – disse Jasper.

Apenas sorri – Se eu estou aqui, prova que não é.

– Então vampiros podem... hm... _engravidar_? – perguntou Rosalie.

– Não.

Minha resposta os deixou mais confusos, o que me divertiu.

– Então, como...? – Bella deixou a pergunta no ar e eu me endireitei em minha cadeira e respirei fundo. Não que eu precisasse.

– Lembra quando eu disse, meses atrás, que os Cullen eram uma raça diferente de vampiros, Bella?

– Lembro...

– O segredo todo está aí. Vampiros não podem engravidar. Mas minha mãe, uma Cullen legítima, de alguma forma, conseguiu.

– É por isso que você é príncipe? Por ser um Cullen?

– Os Cullen eram a realeza vampira. Nenhum vampiro fazia algo sem que os Cullen soubessem. E se isso ameaçasse nossa exposição ou algo que nos traria problemas, os Cullen resolviam. Eu nasci de dois vampiros Cullen, o que me fez o vampiro mais poderoso da terra.

– Explique isso melhor, porque minha cabeça já está toda enrolada tentando entender... – pediu Bella, terminando de comer e colocando o prato vazio de lado.

– Eu também to boiando... – falou Emmett.

– Os Cullen eram a realeza vampira por um simples motivo: eram uma raça mais forte de vampiros. Tudo que nos vampiros normais é naturalmente mais aguçado e sensível, nos Cullen eram o triplo. Eram mais fortes, mais velozes, mais sagazes... O olfato, paladar, percepção, resistência... tudo era maior. Além do fato que _todo Cullen_ tinha um habilidade especial que o fazia quase invencível. A única coisa nos Cullen que se assemelhava aos vampiros normais era que eles também tinham sido humanos um dia, e mordidos por um vampiro, se transformaram.

– Então, como...

– Calma, Alice. Vou chegar lá.

– Ok. Desculpe, príncipe.

Sorri levemente pra ela.

– Não sei ao certo como tudo começou. Mas lembro de minha mãe me dizendo que no começo de tudo, existiam apenas vampiros normais. Porém um deles se tornou mais forte, porque se alimentava regularmente, ou algo assim. O fato é que ele desenvolveu habilidades especiais, adquiriu mais força e agilidade que os demais e se tornou poderoso. Seu nome era Sebastian Cullen. Ele evoluiu e tomou conta do mundo vampiro, porque ninguém ousava desafiá-lo, ele era forte demais. Mas ele não queria ser o único, pois sendo o único, logo alguém descobriria uma forma de derrubá-lo. Por isso ele transformou outros humanos, que ele selecionou. Os mais fortes, os mais belos, os mais sagazes. Foi assim que ele construiu sua "família". O sangue e o veneno dele eram mais fortes, por causa de sua evolução, então os que ele mordeu se tornaram tão fortes e superiores como ele.

– E aí surgiu a realeza vampira. – disse Bella.

– Exatamente. E foi se expandido até um ponto em que os Cullen eram tão temidos que ninguém ousava desobedecer uma única ordem. Absolutamente todos os vampiros ao redor do mundo eram subordinados.

– Muito poder. Foi por isso que os Cullen sumiram? – perguntou Alice.

– Quase isso...

– Sebastian tinha apenas um ponto fraco. Uma russa chamada Roza, que sempre passeava à tarde perto de onde Sebastian caçava. Ele se envolveu com Roza, e ela engravidou. Ela sabia que Sebastian era um vampiro, e se assustou. Saiu de casa e ele a abrigou em seu covil. A gravidez foi violenta e durou apenas um mês, e quando a criança nasceu, Sebastian transformou Roza. Ela virou uma poderosa Cullen, e a criança era metade vampira – com habilidades de uma Cullen completa – e metade humana. Essa criança cresceu e se tornou tão poderosa quanto o pai, mesmo sendo metade humana. Décadas depois, a filha de Roza e Sebastian casou-se com um vampiro poderoso que Sebastian transformara um século antes. Ele era o braço direito de Sebastian, e foi uma festa enorme. Praticamente todos os vampiros do mundo foram convidados. Há quem diga que havia até autoridades humanas no casamento, mas isso é boato.

Parei por alguns segundos para que eles absorvessem tudo, antes que eu começasse a outra parte da história.

– E depois do casamento da mestiça com o Cullen? – perguntou Angela.

– Eles viajaram em lua-de-mel. Durante a lua-de-mel, um dos vampiros que compunham os Cullen ficou enciumado e bolou um plano que destruiria todos. Ele era apaixonado pela mestiça filha dos reis Sebastian e Roza, e não se conformava com o casamento dela com seu rival de poder. Ele conseguiu o apoio de outros vampiros, que não eram Cullens, e se preparou. A mestiça e o Cullen voltaram um ano depois do casamento, com uma surpresa: ela estava grávida.

– Grávida? – ecoou Rosalie – Mas ela não era vampira?

– Era. Mas também era humana. E a parte humana dela permitiu que a gravidez ocorresse, mas não nos parâmetros humanos. Foi uma gravidez totalmente diferente.

Eles me olharam, sem sequer piscar, enquanto eu continuava.

– A gravidez era uma surpresa para todos, e continuou sendo, porque não existia aparelho médico nenhum que detectasse o _que_, exatamente, a mestiça carregava no ventre. Ela era mestiça, e seu marido um Cullen completo. Ninguém sabia o que nasceria dali. A gravidez ocorreu como uma mistura da gravidez de Roza e uma gravidez humana. Durou ao todo sete meses, e a mestiça foi forte o suficiente para aguentar o parto. Ela também era vampira, uma Cullen tão poderosa quanto seus pais, então o parto violento não a afetou muito.

Respirei fundo, como sempre fazia quando pensava nesse pedaço da história.

– E o bebê? – perguntou Alice.

– O bebê que nasceu era completamente vampiro. Tinha absolutamente todas as características de um vampiro adulto, mas o corpo de um bebê humano. Posteriormente, se descobriu que quando houve a mistura de genes do Cullen com a mestiça, apenas os genes vampiros da mestiça foram para a combinação. Formando, então, um vampiro completo. Porém mais forte. O DNA do bebê era composto somente dos genes mais fortes do pai e da mãe.

– Esse... bebê-vampiro... – Bella perguntou, olhando pra mim com os olhos meio arregalados.

– Era eu.

Os outros arregalaram seus olhos também e alguns engoliram seco enquanto eu terminava.

– Eu cresci como uma criança humana normal. Pelo menos no tempo físico. Minha mente era muito mais avançada até que a de um vampiro adulto. Comecei a falar com apenas cinco meses, e andei com sete. Minha memória é extremamente fotográfica e eu lembro de exatamente_tudo_ que se passou desde o meu nascimento. E eu também era um Cullen diferente. Era mais forte que meu próprio avô, mais veloz, mais resistente. Era o dobro mais poderoso que qualquer Cullen, já naturalmente mais forte que os outros. Era o xodó dos meus pais, o "menino dos olhos" do meu avô. Eu sabia que era poderoso, gostava disso, e me aproveitava.

– Seu avô era... – Emmett indagou.

– Sebastian Cullen.

– Uau, então você é um descentende direto dele. – disse ele.

– Exato. Eu era um vampirinho extremamente mimado e egoísta. Era cruel, frio e sádico, e meus pais e avôs adoravam isso. Eu me alimentava com mais elegância e frieza do que qualquer vampiro adulto, e logo nos primeiros meses de vida, era sedento. Lembro de ter sugado dez humanos num só dia quando estava de birra e com fome.

– Dez? Uau... Estava faminto, mesmo. – comentou Bella bem-humorada.

– Oh se estava. Lembro de ter arrancado o braço da minha babá vampira porque ela não queria caçar os humanos pra mim na rua.

Eles piscaram chocados, mas eu apenas ri e continuei.

– Eu não podia sair na rua, porque era muito impulsivo e mimado. Isso teria nos denunciado facilmente. Eu entendia isso e me alimentava com humanos que os outros vampiros traziam para mim. Eles os traziam vivos, e quando chegavam ao Castelo, eu brincava de pega-pega com os humanos antes de sugar o sangue deles. Era meu passatempo preferido.

– Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a não brincar com a comida? – perguntou Jasper com um sorriso sacana.

O meu foi mais sacana ainda. – Não. Ninguém tinha peito pra me enfrentar ali. Eu obedecia minha mãe apenas, e só porque eu a amava demais. Tinha ciúmes dela. Qualquer um que não fossem eu, meu pai ou meu avô que chegasse perto dela, eu rosnava e caçava o vampiro pelo resto do dia. Eu fazia da vida dos que viviam ao meu redor um inferno.

– Você era um vampirinho diabólico, viu... – brincou Emmett.

– Você nem tem ideia do quanto... – eu ri malignamente.

– Mas algo ainda me deixa intrigada. – perguntou Bella. – Como os Cullen sumiram, se eram tão poderosos?

– Eu ia chegar lá – falei – Lembram do vampiro Cullen enciumado pelo casamento de minha mãe e meu pai?

Eles acenaram com a cabeça.

– Ele traiu os Cullen. Quando Anthony e Elizabeth, meus pais, voltaram de lua-de-mel, ele planejou seu ataque. Mas com a notícia da gravidez, ele adiou seus planos. Ele estava tão curioso quanto qualquer um sobre o que minha mãe esperava e esperou até que eu nascesse. Foi o erro dele. Depois que eu nasci, ele tentou inúmeras vezes colocar seu plano de destruição em prática, mas eu sempre atrapalhava, inconscientemente. Porém, ele não conseguia me destruir, porque eu era mais forte que ele, mesmo sendo um bebê.

– Mas um dia, quando eu saí pra passear na floresta ao lado do Castelo com Alec e Jane, que eram minhas "babás" na época, ele colocou o plano em prática.

– Jane e Alec são Cullens também? – perguntou Emmett.

– Não – disse Jane, que ouvia tudo desde o começo encostada na porta da sala de jantar, ao lado de Alec – Nós somos de uma linhagem de vampiros comuns, mas que eram aliados dos Cullen, os Volturi. Porém quando o príncipe nasceu, alguns de nós fomos designados para tomar conta dele enquanto seus pais estivessem ocupados.

Eles assentiram, entendendo, e eu continuei minha narrativa.

– O nome do traidor era George. Ele comandou um ataque, junto com alguns vampiros de linhagem comum, mas que tinha o potencial muito destrutivo. Ele sabia como derrotar um Cullen, porque ele era um, e invadiu o castelo atacando todos que estavam lá de surpresa. No total, eram 45 Cullens, contando comigo, que estavam no Castelo. Alguns morreram logo, no ataque surpresa. Os outros tiveram alguns minutos para se preparar, mas George tinha tudo bem montado. Com um esquema extremamente bem bolado, ele conseguiu fazer com que os vampiros comuns distraíssem os Cullen, e ele os matou, um a um. Seu objetivo era destruir todos para que ele fosse o único sobrevivente, e único mandante. Seria sua vingança contra Sebastian, e contra Elizabeth, que escolhera Anthony ao invés dele.

– Típico caso de ciúme doentio – Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

Eu sorri levemente – Ainda lembro do caos que estava quando voltei ao Castelo...

_O pequeno garoto branco como mármore, com cabelos despenteados cor-de-bronze e com os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, voltava ao Castelo segurando a mão de seus tutores por ordem de sua mãe. Ele odiava aquilo, não era mais um bebê! Já tinha seis anos, podia se virar sozinho na floresta. Seus caninos pontiagudos estavam de fora, e ele ainda estava excitado pela pequena caçada que pudera fazer com alguns humanos andarilhos desavisados naquela região._

_Ele ouviu os gritos e rosnados antes de seus tutores e estancou no lugar._

_– Ouviram isso? – a voz pequena de garoto, mas firme como de adulto, soou receosa._

_– Não, alteza. O que foi? – a vampira pequena de cabelos loiros platinados o olhou apreensiva._

_– Esses gritos. Esse barulho. Vem do Castelo._

_A vampira loira olhou para seu irmão, um vampiro de cabelos castanhos e os dois apressaram o passo em direção ao Castelo, protegendo o pequeno príncipe vampiro atrás dele. Não importava que ele fosse mais forte que os dois juntos, ele ainda era uma criança, e era o príncipe. Estava sob suas responsabilidades._

_Logo os dois vampiros adultos puderam ouvir a gritaria e logo entenderam do que se tratava – um ataque. Não podiam entrar no Castelo com o príncipe pela porta da frente, então escoltaram-no até a entrada dos fundos. Viram uma vampira sem braço escapando por ali e a pararam._

_– O que está acontecendo, Beatrice? – perguntou a vampira loira._

_– George. Ele veio com um exército de vampiros e está atacando todos os Cullen do Castelo. Está tudo um caos! Já morreram 30._

_– 30 Cullens?_

_– Isso._

_Os vampiros adultos se olharam chocados e o garotinho vampiro sentiu medo pela primeira vez na vida ali. Ele se apressou em perguntar:_

_– Onde está minha mãe?_

_Beatrice olhou para ele apreensiva – Está na sala do trono, príncipe Edward. Junto com seu pai e seus avôs._

_– Me levem pra lá – ele ordenou a seus tutores – Agora!_

_– Mas, príncipe, precisamos protegê-lo! – disse o rapaz._

_– Me. Levem. Para. Lá. Agora. – ele disse, mais firmemente, fazendo as pernas dos três vampiros que ali estavam bambearem._

_Como era possível que uma criança com apenas seis anos de idade tivesse tanto poder – e consciência que o tinha? Contudo, nenhum deles o contrariou. Beatrice explicou o melhor jeito de chegar até onde os reis estavam, sem passar pelo lado do combate._

_Logo os três estavam no caminho. O príncipe ouvia tudo. Tudo que estava sendo dito e pensado, e começava a ficar irritado com toda aquela briga._

_Chegaram a sala do trono na mesma hora que a Rainha Elizabeth olhava preocupada ao redor._

_– Edward! – ela exclamou ao vê-lo._

_– Mamãe! – ele soltou-se das mãos dos tutores e correu até sua mãe, que o pegou no colo._

_– Querido, precisamos protegê-lo. Estão nos atacando e é perigoso para você ficar aqui._

– _Mas, mamãe, não quero ir a lugar nenhum! Quero ficar aqui com você!_

_– Mas não pode, Edward – disse Anthony, seu pai. – Por favor, querido, obedeça sua mãe e vá para longe. Se proteja._

_Edward olhou contrariado para a mãe e o pai, e em seguida para seu avô, que observava tudo atentamente._

_– Vovô?_

_– Escute seus pais, criança. Vá para longe. Proteja-se. Você ainda é uma criança, e apesar de extremamente poderoso, George está destruindo-nos, e você é um alvo que ele pode destruir, e nenhum de nós deseja isso. Mesmo que todos nós tenhamos que cair, que__vocêcontinue de pé, meu filho._

_Edward queria fazer birra. Edward queria gritar e mandar tudo pro inferno. Edward queria destruir George por estar destruindo sua casa, sua família. Ele nunca gostara de George e agora sabia por quê: ele era um traidor. Mas Edward acima de tudo era lógico e sabia que seu avô estava certo.__Ele__tinha que sobreviver. Edward era egoísta. Edward queria sua mãe. Edward estava indeciso._

_Mas Edward sabia que entre qualquer um e ele próprio, ele__sempre__escolheria a si mesmo._

_– Vou te ver de novo? – ele perguntou a sua mãe._

_– Temo que não, meu querido. – ela disse pesarosa, mas sorriu para seu filho – Vou tentar te encontrar de novo, mas caso isso não aconteça, prometa-me uma coisa._

_– O quê? – Edward era desconfiado. Ele não prometeria nada que não desejasse cumprir. Mesmo que o pedido viesse de sua mãe._

_– Prometa que vai se proteger. Que vai crescer forte e saudável. Que vai se tornar o vampiro mais poderoso dessa terra. E que quando isso acontecer e a poeira dessa guerra que está acontecendo lá embaixo acabar, você renascerá como__único__Cullen, e o mais poderoso de todos. E prometa que quando isso acontecer, você vai retomar o trono que eu, seu pai e seus avós estão deixando pra você, e vai por ordem no nosso mundo._

– _É mais de uma coisa, mamãe._

_– Prometa, Edward! – a mãe foi firme – Prometa que vai renascer nosso reino._

_Edward não precisou pensar. Ele queria o poder. Ele__era__o poder. E ele faria exatamente o que sua mãe estava pedindo. Mas não por ela. Por ele._

_– Prometo, mamãe._

– Depois de me fazer prometer, minha mãe designou Aro, Marcus e Caius, os patriacas Volturi, para se certificarem de minha segurança e me criarem como deveria. Então todos eles me levaram para longe dali, mas não antes que eu pudesse ser impedido de ver, escondido, George chegando à sala do trono e destruindo meus pais, um a um, enquanto outros vampiros fortes distraíam e ocupavam meus avós. Meu avô foi o último e expressou seu desejo de que George morresse dolorosamente antes de ser morto por ele. Aro praticamente me puxava pra que eu saísse do corredor escondido e fosse embora com eles, mas eu estava com raiva. Estava fora de controle. Então saí do meu esconderijo e pulei nas costas de George, logo após ele derrubar meu avô. Eu o matei, e me senti tão bem com isso, que destruí todos os outros vampiros que estavam lá também. Apenas um escapou, porque eu estava ocupado matando cinco ao mesmo tempo para correr atrás dele. Não sei quem era, mas ele foi quem espalhou o boato de que existia um Cullen vivo. Por anos acreditou-se nisso, até que decidiram que era mentira, já que o dito Cullen nunca apareceu.

– Até agora – reforçou Jane.

– É. Até agora. – eu sorri.

– Eu cresci e meu crescimento parou na minha idade madura – com 21 anos. A partir daí eu apenas vivi como imortal, como qualquer vampiro. Aro, Caius e Marcus se tornaram meus tutores legais e eu decidi mudar meu nome para que não pudesse ser achado. Eu era lógico e pensei em fazer todos esquecerem do boato que ainda existia um Cullen antes que eu pudesse começar meu plano de dominação. Por séculos foi assim, até que eu decidi que o mundo vampiro está bagunçado o suficiente. Então no começo desse ano, comecei a colocar meu plano em prática.

– Já se passaram séculos? – perguntou Emmett – Quantos anos você tem, Edward? Hm, quer dizer, príncipe?

– Tenho 371 anos.

Eles engasgaram com o ar, mas eu apenas sorri, de novo.

– Enfim, o plano está surtindo efeito, e a maioria do mundo vampiro já acredita e teme pelo novo Cullen. Só preciso fazê-los lembrar que eu sou o bebê-vampiro filho da mestiça e do Cullen. O vampiro mais poderoso da terra. A próxima parte do plano será fácil, apenas tomar conta totalmente do que é meu por direito e fazê-los entender que sou eu quem mando, e consequentemente, mostrar que posso fazer muito mais do que meus pais, ou até mesmo meu avô já fizeram.

– E o que eles fizeram? – perguntou Bella.

– Isso é história para outro dia – sorri.

– Ok, acho que posso refrear minha curiosidade – ela respondeu.

Eu apenas sorri, meio aliviado e com a sensação que tinha tirado um peso dos ombros ao contar, finalmente, _tudo_ pra ela.

Eu sabia que isso não era legal, mas odiei McCarty naquele momento, por interromper meu olhar no de Bella.

– Eu quero virar vampiro.

Olhei para ele, jurando que veria um sorriso brincalhão, mas só o que vi foi sinceridade. E assim como suas palavras, seus _pensamentos_diziam a mesma coisa.

– O quê? – perguntei surpreso.

– Eu quero virar vampiro. – ele repetiu.

– Emm... – Rosalie começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Eu to falando sério! Eu acho que me encontrei...

Jasper não segurou a gargalhada, mas ele foi o único. Os outros, incluindo eu mesmo, estávamos olhando perplexos para Emmett.

– Mas e seus pais? – perguntou Angela – Seus amigos...

– Meus amigos estão bem aqui, Angela – ele disse – E agora, todos sabem. E meus pais... Bem, eles não se importam muito, realmente. Foram morar na China agora, sabiam?

– Sério? E deixaram você aqui? – perguntou Bella.

– Pois é. Eles na verdade meio que me abandonaram na FHS, mas eu nunca me importei realmente.

– É por isso que você quer virar vampiro? – perguntou Ben.

– Não só por isso. Eu meio que cansei de ser humano, mortal e comum, sabe? – ele riu – E depois de tudo que o Edward, er... quer dizer, depois de tudo o que o príncipe falou, fiquei ainda mais fascinado.

– Não posso negar que eu também fiquei... – disse Jasper – Acho que não me importaria em virar vampiro também...

– Eu também. – disse Alice – Sou órfã mesmo, ninguém vai sentir minha falta.

– Nós também – disse Rosalie, indicando Jasper com o indicador – Somos órfãos, e se o ursão quer, não me oponho.

– Sabe que não vai poder engravidar, não é, Rose? – perguntou Alice.

– E quem disse que eu quero filhos? – ela riu.

Eu não podia acreditar na cena à minha frente, mas os humanos continuavam rindo e falando nas _vantagens_ de se tornarem vampiros.

– Acho que eu não me importaria, também – disse Ben, me surpreendendo mais do que os outros tinham feito – Se Angela quiser também...

O garoto corou fortemente, e eu trinquei a mandíbula. Será possível que eu já estava com sede?

– Eu quero – Angela disse, baixinho – Nunca me imaginei vampira, mas não sou do tipo "família", sabe? Eu poderia mandar uma carta ou algo assim, dizendo que nunca mais me vissem ou sei lá... Não me importaria de viver por aqui como vampira.

Eu não sabia dizer se estava mais chocado pelas palavras e pensamentos de todos os humanos presentes, ou se pela ideia _tentadora_ de ter mais vampiros às minhas ordens.

Até que reparei que todos encaravam Bella, enquanto ela me encarava, mordendo o lábio inferior. Faltava a escolha dela.

Será que ela também queria se tornar vampira?

Eu, estupidamente, não conseguia fazer meus músculos se mexerem enquanto encarava Bella, que me olhava profundamente, seus olhos chocolate brilhando.

– E você, Bella? – perguntou Alice.

Bella sorriu de leve e virou-se para Alice.

– Apesar de não ter pendências com meus pais, não acho que eles vão sentir minha falta realmente. Eu também tenho tudo que preciso aqui, nessa mesa... E além disso... – ela olhou para mim novamente e seus olhos chamuscavam – Eu _adoraria_ me tornar vampira.

Meu sorriso se abriu lentamente, até o ponto em que estava tão grande que eu não conseguia contê-lo mais.

– Isso, é claro, se o Edward concordar – ela completou.

Revirei os olhos e ri – Até parece que eu diria "não".

Ela abriu um sorriso largo, me fazendo ficar meio aéreo. Desde quando eu ficava assim por qualquer pessoa? Ah, sei. Desde _Isabella Swan_.

– Príncipe.

Virei-me a contra-gosto para Jane, que me encarava com um misto de preocupação e genuína alegria. Percebi pelos seus pensamentos que ela tinha ouvido o pedido de transformação dos humanos, mas o que tinha chamado minha atenção no momento, era mais urgente.

Por um momento esqueci que haviam humanos na mesa, e levantei-me abruptamente batendo o punho fechado na mesa, assustando-os.

– Ela _não_ fez isso – rosnei.

– Infelizmente, sim.

Rosnei alto e saí correndo diretamente para o salão principal, onde o restante dos vampiros me esperava.

Lá, um vampiro que não era _meu_ estava no centro dos outros, que o encaravam com descrença. Sua expressão era confiante e segura, e seus pensamentos giravam em torno da _vitória_.

Quando viu meu medalhão, ele tremeu.

– Qual seu nome? – rosnei para ele.

Ele não respondeu. Perdi a paciência. Segurei-o pelo pescoço e o levantei, deixando-o aturdido.

– Quando eu fizer uma pergunta a você, _deve_ me responder. Não pergunto duas vezes. Mas como parece que durante a transformação você esqueceu o que é _obediência_, vou fazê-lo lembrar – apertei mais seu pescoço e estreitei meus olhos, enquanto deixava que meus caninos se expusessem ainda mais devido à minha impulsividade – Qual é o seu nome?

– R-Riley, senhor – ele respondeu.

– O que você foi enviado para fazer, Riley?

– Para dizer aos vampiros daqui que essa terra será reclamada. Victoria está chegando para tomar posse dela.

Dei uma gargalhada que fez os pensamentos dele se revirarem em agonia enquanto o olhei com mais fúria.

– E quem Victoria pensa que é?

Ele não respondeu.

– Riley, você é novo, certo? Não deve ter mais que cinco meses.

– Cinco meses e meio, senhor.

– Que seja. O fato é que, eu sou o único sobrevivente de uma raça _superior_ de vampiros e _ninguém_ pode me vencer. Diga a sua _querida Victoria_ que ela já perdeu essa batalha.

– Ela mandou uma proposta também, senhor.

– Que é?

– A garota pela terra. Ela só disse isso. Disse que entenderia.

Minha vontade foi matar Riley naquele momento. "A garota pela terra"? Estava mais do que claro pra mim de quem Victoria falava. E não, ela não teria nem o território que era _meu_, e muito menos eu a entregaria _minha garota_.

E em breve, Victoria seria uma vampira morta.

– Pois diga a Victoria que eu não darei nenhum dos dois. E que daqui a dois dias, ao crepúsculo, ela me encontre no terreno vazio por trás da Academia Interna. Mande-a trazer seus ridículos recém-criados, porque será a hora de usá-los. E que ela venha, ou irei atrás dela e será _muito pior_ – Riley arregalou os olhos pela minha ameaça e eu continuei – E diga a ela que ela não escapará viva.

Soltei Riley e ele acariciou o pescoço que quase quebrara com minha força. Rosnei alto e olhei-o com fúria.

– O que está esperando? Suma da minha frente antes que eu mude de ideia e resolva mandá-lo embora com membros a menos.

Ele fez uma reverência toscamente forçada e saiu correndo. Respirei fundo e encarei os vampiros ao meu redor.

– Chega de ser bonzinho – eu disse – Reservem suas energias, porque daqui a dois dias temos uma batalha. E eu _nunca_ perco.

Eles assentiram e a maioria estava empolgada com expectativa.

– Podem caçar hoje, mas voltem antes da meia-noite. Quero todos famintos de fúria no dia da batalha.

Sorri malignamente enquanto algumas risadas doentias de excitação ecoavam pelo salão.

Aos poucos os vampiros se dispersaram e eu ouvi em suas mentes ainda a mesma dúvida do dia: os humanos.

Virei-me devagar para vê-los num canto do salão me encarando com mistos de surpresa e respeito, ao lado de Jane e Alec, que olhavam o resto dos vampiros de cara feia sempre que algum deles encarava Bella demais.

Ótimo. Eles tinham amor à suas não-vidas.

– Aro – chamei, antes de me dirigir aos humanos.

– Sim, príncipe?

– Certifique-se que todos estejam aqui às três da manhã. Quero fazer um comunicado e combinar minha estratégia com todos.

– Sim, senhor. Mais alguma coisa?

– Não, Aro. Pode ir caçar.

– Com licença, príncipe.

Assenti e ele saiu, deixando apenas Jane e Alec para trás. Encarei os humanos e sorri, propositalmente mostrando o máximo de meus dentes afiados.

– Ainda querem se tornar vampiros?

– Tá brincando? – Emmett exclamou – Agora que eu quero mesmo!

– To com o Emmett – disse Jasper.

– Isso só fortaleceu nossa decisão – disse Bella, sorrindo lindamente para mim.

Aproximei-me deles e peguei a mão dela.

– Na hora certa vocês se tornarão vampiros.

– Por hora certa você diz...? – ela perguntou.

– Não agora.

– Então, quando? – perguntou Emmett ansioso.

– Em breve.

Eles se olharam e assentiram, sorrindo feito tolos. Eu não acreditaria realmente que eles queriam isso se eu não ouvisse seus pensamentos empolgados.

– Jane, Alec, mostrem o Castelo à eles. Se eles se tornarão vampiros, precisam conhecer o lugar onde vão ficar – eu sorri.

Vi Alice dar pulinhos no lugar e revirei os olhos.

– Levarei Bella para um lugar. Voltaremos mais tarde.

– Precisamos esperar Bella pra dormir? – Alice perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ri sombriamente. – Acho melhor não.

Bella sorriu do meu lado e se despediu brevemente dos amigos enquanto eu a puxava gentilmente pela mão até o exterior do Castelo.

– Confia em mim? – perguntei.

– Com a minha vida.

Meu sorriso se alargou e eu coloquei-a em minhas costas – Então vamos dar uma volta.

– Uma volta vampira? – ela perguntou, enquanto se apoiava mais firmemente, colocando as pernas em volta da minha cintura e apertando seus braços em meus ombros e pescoço.

Ri alto enquanto a encarava por cima do ombro – Exato. Não tenha medo de me machucar, pode apertar o quanto quiser. Não que eu vá deixar você cair...

Ela riu e o som me deixou inebriado. Voltei meus olhos para o caminho a minha frente e saí em disparada pelas árvores, deixando que apenas meus instintos me controlassem.

Senti Bella apertar-se mais contra mim, escondendo seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço, mas não diminuí a velocidade. Pelo contrário.

Fui mais rápido, chegando ao meu destino em menos de um minuto. Quando parei, senti Bella afrouxando o aperto em mim e arfando ao olhar ao redor.

– Edward... Esse lugar...

– Lindo, não?

– Demais.

Estávamos na _minha_ campina. Um campo aberto em forma de círculo bem no meio da floresta, onde a luz da lua penetrava preguiçosa, iluminando o gramado baixo, as flores silvestres e um pouco dos troncos das árvores ao redor. De dia, o sol fazia o mesmo trajeto da lua, não que eu me atrevesse a tomar banho de sol...

Bella desceu de minhas costas e caminhou até o centro da campina, e eu acompanhei-a devagar.

– Como achou esse lugar?

– Numa das minhas muitas voltas pra me livrar de vampiros imbecis...

Ela riu com gosto e virou-se para mim.

– Por que me trouxe aqui?

Dei de ombros – Apenas questão de privacidade.

Cheguei perto o suficiente para puxá-la para mim pela cintura, sorrindo torto quando ela arfou por me ter tão perto. Meu rosto estava a centímetros do dela e tudo que eu queria era encerrar aquela distância.

– Estou feliz de ter vindo pra cá – disse Bella – Pude te conhecer e isso foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

– Mesmo com tudo?

– Você quer dizer: mesmo que você seja um ser sobrenatural? – ela riu – Sim, mesmo assim. Principalmente por isso. Me chame de interesseira, mas acho que tenho uma queda por caras poderosos e malvados...

Ri abertamente e muito alto com sua declaração e puxei-a ainda mais para mim.

– Muito bom saber disso. E não acho que você seja interesseira. – encostei minha testa na dela e sorri torto – Apenas _esperta_.

Não dei tempo para que ela respondesse, e ataquei seus lábios com vigor, beijando-a com a paixão e saudade que eu sentia de todo o mês que passamos separados.

Finalmente, ela sabia de tudo. Finalmente, ela não se importava. Bella era minha agora.

E em breve seria igual a mim.

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam da história dos Cullens? Sejam sinceros! 33**

**Antes do Natal o próximo capítulo tá chegando, prometo! :D**

**Beijos, beijos.**

**Deixem reviews! \o/**


	26. O último Cullen

**Cá está o penúltimo capítulo da SL, gente. :'( Ai, chega dói dizer isso, mas enfim. **

**Um ótimo Natal para todos vocês *-* Acho que antes do Ano Novo o cap final sai, mas não prometo nada. :) **

**Curtam o capítulo. E tirem o olho do meu príncipe vampiro, é todo meu. Rawr' UAHISUAHSUIHA**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVI**

**O último Cullen**

**Bella POV**

Naquela noite, depois de me deixar no meu quarto relutantemente, Edward prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, e assim que a briga com Victoria acabasse, ele me transformaria. Eu dormi leve, ainda zonza com as sensações que ele me proporcionara durante a noite naquela campina, lembrando com prazer dos beijos e carícias quase _indecentes_.

Eu sabia que se ele não tivesse marcado uma "reunião" com os vampiros para discutir seu plano contra Victoria e os recém-criados, eu e ele provavelmente estaríamos sucumbindo ao nosso desejo desenfreado ali mesmo, naquela campina.

A imagem de nós dois nus, nos amando no meio da beleza da floresta me fez ficar arrepiada e meio quente, e eu decidi que seria melhor um banho frio antes de dormir.

Ri como uma idiota durante o banho, finalmente feliz por tudo estar se resolvendo.

Ou melhor, quase tudo. Só faltava matar uma vampira idiota e seu bando de recém-criados retardados, nas palavras do Edward.

Mas eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Em breve isso aconteceria, e eu poderia finalmente viver em paz com o vampiro mais poderoso do mundo – que era também o amor da minha vida.

Dois dias depois, o Castelo andava em polvorosa. Os vampiros estavam excitados e animados com a perspectiva da batalha no fim do dia, e nos deixavam automaticamente ansiosos também.

Edward nos proibiu de ir à batalha, o que concordamos sem hesitação, afinal, só haveriam vampiros ali.

Ele designou um dos Volturi, um vampiro que parecia velho e entediado chamado Marcus, para ficar no castelo conosco, só por precaução.

Eu estava sentada no sofá de uma das muitas salas que haviam por ali, observando com tédio Emmett, Jasper e Ben jogarem video-game, e sorri idiotamente ao ver que até isso tinha aqui.

Gostaria de ver vampiros jogando _Playstation 3_...

Alice, Rosalie e Angela conversavam banalidades do meu lado do sofá enquanto eu apenas passeava os olhos pelos objetos de decoração da sala, esperando pacientemente que Edward parasse de rosnar ordens para os vampiros no salão principal e viesse me ver.

Ele estava excessivamente estressado hoje, e acho que isso se devia ao fato de que parecia que todos estavam animados demais para ficarem quietos e esperar a hora certa de atacar ou o que quer que o plano de Edward envolvesse.

Isso o deixava nervoso, e apesar de ainda nos surpreender, estávamos nos acostumando com o som dos rosnados e ordens nervosas de Edward.

Pouco tempo depois, as ordens pararam e eu vi com o canto do olho alguns vampiros se dispersando pelo Castelo, mas nunca entrando na mesma sala que nós. Era ótimo que todos ali temessem tanto Edward, ou eu tinha certeza que já estaria morta.

Edward apareceu na sala lindo de morrer em sua jeans escura e blusa azul-marinho sem mangas, os caninos pontiagudos aparecendo e os olhos negros brilhando de fúria.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, na ponta do sofá, e as meninas saíram para nos dar mais espaço. Eu agradeci com um sorriso de canto e me virei de volta para Edward.

– Bando de incompetentes – resmungou ele.

Eu ri baixinho.

– O que foi dessa vez?

– Melhor nem comentar ou sou capaz de matar o primeiro que aparecer na minha frente.

Os meninos automaticamente saíram da frente do Edward, me fazendo rir baixo. O príncipe vampiro ao meu lado apenas bufou e fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

– Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – eu disse, colocando a mão em sua coxa e acariciando de leve.

– Eu sei que vai – ele disse, colocando sua mão sobre a minha – Não é isso que me preocupa.

– Então o que é?

– Nada relevante.

Eu ri e continuei acariando suas coxas, dessa vez colocando um pouco mais de sensualidade ao movimento.

– Isabella... Você é uma menina muito má.

Eu ri delicadamente e me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

– Eu? Você não viu nada...

Aproveitei que estava ali e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-o gemer baixinho. O som me atiçou, e logo minhas mãos subiram um pouco mais, acariciando seu abdome por cima da blusa justa e seus braços nus.

– Oh, por favor, arrumem um quarto! – Emmett falou, nos interrompendo.

Edward rosnou e olhou pra ele – McCarty, não ouse atrapalhar de novo ou será um homem morto.

Eu sabia que Edward estava _meio que brincando_ sobre a parte de matar Emmett, mas o timbre rouco e perigoso que ele usou foi suficiente para Emmett dar um sorriso amarelo e arrastar todos para fora da sala, deixando apenas eu e Edward ali.

Meu vampiro sorriu aquele sorriso matador e virou-se para mim, me fazendo parar de respirar ao ver em seus olhos negros o desejo, a _luxúria_ que consumia suas íris.

– Onde estávamos? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Me amaldiçoei por me deixar afetar tanto com seus gestos, mas não demonstrei o quão afetada estava. Apenas aproveitei que estávamos sozinhos e deixei que meus instintos tomassem conta de mim.

Levantei do sofá e sentei no colo de Edward, de frente para ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Eu quase podia _sentir_ nossas intimidades próximas uma da outra, mas deixei pra pensar nisso depois. Olhei seus olhos que me encaravam como se eu fosse de comer – e, tecnicamente, eu era – e sorri travessamente.

– Eu estava te mostrando o quanto sou má.

Ele sorriu mais, fazendo meu coração acelerar a um ritmo alucinante.

– Então continue.

– Como quiser. – eu ronronei, enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para beijar seu pescoço, tórax, e voltava a morder e beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ao mesmo tempo, eu passeava meus dedos em toda a extensão do seu corpo que eu podia alcançar, fazendo-o gemer em meus ouvidos e me deixar quente por dentro.

Voltei meu rosto para ele, para encontrá-lo de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não resisti e mordi seu lábio, fazendo-o ofegar em minha boca. Senti claramente o quanto isso o excitou quando seu quadril estocou contra o meu com força, me fazendo arfar e gemer ao mesmo tempo ao sentir o seu membro já completamente duro contra mim.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – eu estava deitada de costas no sofá, com Edward em cima de mim, me olhando com mais desejo do que eu já vira em toda minha vida em alguém.

Seu quadril ainda pressionava o meu, dessa vez um pouco devagar, e eu estava excitada e quente com o contato. Mesmo através do tecido grosso de nossas jeans, eu podia _sentí-lo_. E se vestido, ele estava assim, eu só podia arfar ao imaginar como seria quando ele estivesse completamente sem nada.

– Isabella, você vai pagar por isso.

– Pagar como? – perguntei inocentemente, enquanto minhas mãos traíam minha expressão, acariciando de forma _nada inocente_ o abdome liso e perfeitamente duro de Edward, por baixo da camisa.

– Só posso imaginar uma maneira nesse momento – ele disse, sorrindo travessamente enquanto estocava de novo contra mim.

Eu gemi, sem conseguir resistir àquele homem. Eu estava em chamas e precisava dele.

– Edward... – ronronei, enquanto ele distribuía beijos em minha clavícula, ombros e orelha.

– Hm...? – senti seus caninos pontudos passearem de leve pela pele de meu pescoço, e isso me deixou impossivelmente mais excitada.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo descontrolado do tipo "_me possua agora_", ouvimos um pigarro na porta da sala.

Pude sentir Edward respirando _bem fundo_ antes de apenas voltar a cabeça para trás, olhando por cima do ombro, mas ainda em cima de mim.

– O que quer, Tanya?

Se eu já odiava a vampira loira-morango que nos servia antes, agora ela estava na minha lista negra. Ela que esperasse até eu virar vampira.

– Sinto muito atrapalhar, alteza – vadia! Dava pra ver que ela estava quase _feliz_ por atrapalhar – Mas Aro solicita sua presença.

– Aro pode esperar – ele disse, voltando ao meu pescoço, mas parou subitamente.

– Ele diz que é importante. Pode definir algumas coisas sobre hoje.

A forma evasiva que ela falou me fez pensar que ela não queria que eu soubesse do que se tratava, mas Edward suspirou e virou-se novamente para ela.

– Já estou indo.

Ela acenou e saiu, e Edward saiu de cima de mim e me sentou de volta no sofá em menos de um segundo.

– Sério que você vai parar?

– Acredite, tenho tanto ódio de Tanya e Aro agora quanto você. Mas realmente é importante.

– Como sabe?

– Esqueceu do meu dom, Bella? – ele perguntou em tom brincalhão.

Sorri meio forçadamente e balancei a cabeça – Claro que não.

– Sinto muito, meu amor – ele disse, chegando perto de mim novamente e tirando algumas mechas de cabelo do meu rosto – Provavelmente tenha sido uma boa ideia nos interromperem.

– Por quê? – perguntei irritada – Você não quer?

Ele rolou os olhos – Claro que quero. Mas você ainda é humana e relações sexuais entre vampiros e humanos não acabam bem. Provavelmente eu não iria até o final, mas você sempre me surpreende, me faz perder o controle. E eu não posso perder o controle com você. Nunca.

Olhei pra ele e vi sinceridade em seus olhos negros e balancei a cabeça sem muito ânimo.

– Tudo bem – concedi.

– Não se preocupe – ele sussurrou – Assim que você se tornar vampira, farei você _minha_ de todas as formas que você puder imaginar.

O pensamento me causou arrepios e ele riu, levantando. Vi que ele já estava totalmente recuperado de sua excitação e me perguntei se era "coisa de vampiro".

– Vou falar com Aro e depois lhe procuro. Por que não vai até seus amigos?

– Vou fazer isso.

Ele sorriu pra mim, e depois de um beijo em meus lábios, ele sumiu. Maldita velocidade vampírica.

Não pude evitar suspirar quando ele saiu, mas logo levantei e fui procurar meus amigos.

Os encontrei na cozinha, conversando animadamente com o _chef_, um humano contratado – sequestrado seria melhor – para cozinhar para nós.

– Ué, pensei que vocês iam mandar ver... – disse Emmett, meio decepcionado.

Rolei os olhos – Iríamos se Aro não tivesse chamado Edward para algo importante.

– Opa, opa! – disse Alice com as mãos pra cima – Quer dizer que vocês realmente iriam até o fim?

– Não enche, Alice – eu disse, mau humorada, sentando num banquinho do balcão de mármore da cozinha – Tem algo pra comer?

– Ela tá de TPM, gente, não amola – observou Emmett.

– Que TPM, sua anta – reclamei – Só estou estressada.

Com uma certa vampira loira-morango. Argh.

– Dá no mesmo! – Emmett falou indignado e eu joguei um copo nele. – Credo, Bellinha, que estresse...

Ele pegou o copo no minuto derradeiro. Droga.

– Fico imaginando quando a Bella se transformar em vampira. – ouvimos a voz de Jane e nos viramos para vê-la na porta – Certamente terá o humor muito instável.

Eu ri sombriamente – Talvez.

– Principalmente se o Edward transformá-la – Alec completou, chegando perto de nós.

Jane revirou os olhos.

– Você acha mesmo que ele fará isso? O Rei Sebastian errou em ter tantos Cullens na família, Edward não vai cometer o mesmo erro.

Mordi o lábio inferior com a afirmação de Jane e me deixei pensar. O que ela dizia fazia sentido, então eu não conseguia deixar de imaginar que Edward _não_ nos transformaria. Ele mandaria alguém fazer isso.

Ele não ia querer o veneno de um Cullen circulando em nós, para que pudéssemos ser tão fortes quanto ele. Eu o conhecia bem, ele era egoísta, e apesar de estar sendo bom conosco, ele não chegaria a esse ponto.

Sem dizer nada, eu saí da cozinha e fui em direção às escadas, suspirando enquanto subia até o sétimo andar. No segundo, fui surpreendida por Tanya.

– Olá, humana – ela disse, a voz debochando.

Hm, ela quer brigar.

– O que você quer, Tanya?

– Só quero dizer que você é uma humana idiota e não tem direito nenhum sobre o príncipe.

Oi? Ela é louca né? Vampiros podem sofrer de doenças psicológicas?

– O quê?

– É isso que você ouviu. Edward provavelmente só está brincando com você antes de te matar, junto com todos os seus amigos.

Quem essa louca pensava que era? Ah, se ela fosse humana, eu ia matá-la agora. Mas, eu ainda tenho um pouco de juízo.

– Olha aqui, sua...

– Tanya?

Ela ficou pálida. Eu juro. Mais do que já é. A voz de Edward, vinda detrás de mim, a assustou e ela olhou para trás apreensiva.

– S-sim, príncipe?

– O que eu disse a você? – em um segundo, Edward saiu detrás de mim e veio até a frente, bloqueando minha visão de uma Tanya que estava provavelmente sendo estrangulada.

– P-para n-não c-conversar c-com os h-humanos... – ela engasgou.

– E por que você está me desobedecendo e falando bobagens com Isabella? – a voz dela agora era rouca e perigosamente zangada e eu quase dei pulinhos de excitação.

– M-me p-perdoe, príncipe.

– Costumo perdoar, Tanya? – ele zombou.

– N-não.

Eu adoraria ver Tanya sendo decapitada, mas achei que seria melhor se fosse por minhas mãos.

Coloquei minha mão nos ombros de Edward e ele me olhou, as sobrancelhas unidas em confusão.

– Não faça isso – eu disse gentilmente olhando para Tanya com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Ele soltou Tanya, lentamente, olhando para mim.

– Saia daqui – ele rosnou para ela, ainda me encarando, perguntando.

– Eu quero decapitá-la com minhas próprias mãos – eu disse, sussurando em seu ouvido.

Quando voltei meus olhos para ele, seu sorriso quase me sufocou. O sorriso grande, largo e extremamente satisfeito.

– Essa é a Isabella Swan que eu conhecia e me apaixonei. Por onde você andava?

Dei de ombros – Fazendo idiotices por aí.

Ele não falou mais nada, apenas me puxou para seus braços e juntou seus lábios frios e marmóreos com os meus. Ele era gelado, mas seu beijo era furiosamente quente e cheio de paixão. Eu gemi nos primeiros segundos, e senti ele me apertando ainda mais, sua língua tocando meus lábios. Abri levemente minha boca, deixando-a ser invadida por sua língua gelada e extremamente habilidosa.

Minhas mãos voaram para seus cabelos, puxando e arranhando – tentando – seu couro cabeludo. Ele gemeu na minha boca, e eu praticamente pulei em cima dele.

Tão rápido que eu sequer vi, estávamos em um quarto. Edward me deitou numa cama macia que eu não reconheci sendo minha, e ficou em cima de mim, segurando seu peso com suas mãos dos lados da minha cabeça.

Eu _senti_ sua excitação e já estava me sentindo incrivelmente excitada.

Eu não era nenhuma virgem. Já tinha tido relações sexuais com um cara quando tinha quinze anos, e apesar dele ser completamente imaturo e eu ter ficado frustrada, eu sabia exatamente o que estávamos fazendo ali, e eu _queria_ aquilo, mais que qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Eu provavelmente mataria aquele que se atrevesse a nos interromper agora.

– Bella – Edward disse, enquanto atacava meu pescoço com beijos e mordidas leves – Devemos parar.

O QUÊ?

– Como assim parar? – eu disse, apertando seu bumbum. Deus, ele era bom.

– Hm – ele gemeu – Sexo entre humanos e vampiros não dá certo, _baby_.

– O que está dizendo, Edward? – eu tive que parar para ouvi-lo.

– Humanos são mortos em sexo com vampiros, Bella – ele disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

Pude ver que em seus olhos havia paixão, desejo, _luxúria_ e loucura, e sabia que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu. Então, o que ele estava dizendo deveria ser mesmo verdade. Ou ele não pararia.

– O que está dizendo é que só podemos fazer sexo quando eu me tornar vampira?

Ele sorriu torto e acenou uma vez.

– Exato. Eu sinto muito. Acredite quando digo que eu quero tanto quanto você.

– Eu acredito – sorri e inclinei meu quadril para cima, encontrando o dele, em toda sua rigidez – Eu sinto.

Seus olhos me encararam com uma luxúria quase descontrolada e ele estocou uma vez contra mim. Eu tentei, mas não consegui deixar de gemer. Alto.

– Não brinque com fogo, Isabella...

– Talvez eu goste de me queimar – provoquei.

Ele riu para mim enquanto saía de cima, sentando na beirada da cama. Percebi que estávamos em um quarto diferente.

– Onde estamos?

Ele sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior – Meu quarto.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e mordi meu lábio inferior.

– Você é rápido, nem sequer vi o caminho.

Ele riu – É do lado do seu, só para referência futura.

Eu ri e antes que pudesse dizer algo espirituoso em resposta, bateram na porta.

Eu e Edward reviramos os olhos.

– O que é? – Edward falou, impaciente.

– Está quase na hora, príncipe – a voz de Jane soou por trás da porta.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso e vi: pouco mais de cinco horas. Em breve seria o crepúsculo e Edward estaria na batalha.

– Desço em dois minutos, reúna todos à frente do Castelo – ele disse.

– Sim, príncipe.

Edward virou-se para mim e pegou minha mão.

– Marcus ficará aqui com vocês. Não vou me arriscar a ter todos vocês aqui sem proteção vampira. Podem confiar nele. Ele é calado, mas vai protegê-los.

Eu acenei – Tome cuidado.

Ele riu – Esqueceu quem eu sou, Bella?

– Não – eu ri de volta – Me preocupo mesmo assim.

– Não se preocupe. Ainda esta noite estarei de volta e poderemos ficar em paz.

– E aí, vai mandar alguém nos transformar?

Ele inclinou os lábios no _meu_ sorriso e acenou – Irei.

Mordi o lábio sorrindo e plantei um beijo amoroso, contradizendo minha vontade de ser dele naquele minuto, e depois sorri para ele.

– Eu te amo – ele disse, seus olhos negros brilhando como carvão em brasa, me encarando com ternura.

Não pude deixar de me emocionar com aquilo.

– Eu te amo também.

E com mais um beijo delicioso que quase me fez prendê-lo na cama, ele saiu, deixando seu quarto à minha total disposição.

Contrariando minha vontade de fuçar todas as coisas de Edward, saí do seu quarto, e percebi que realmente, era bem do lado do meu.

Ótimo, agora eu ficaria paranóica porque ele poderia ouvir cada mísero sussurro no nosso quarto com sua audição privilegiada. Suspirei.

Desci as escadas de volta até o salão principal. Edward me dissera mais cedo que era melhor que, quando todos fossem ao encontro de Victoria e seus recém-criados, nós humanos ficássemos todos juntos no castelo, e agora eu sabia, junto com Marcus.

Encontrei Alice no meio do caminho até o salão.

– Aí está você. Venha, vamos ficar todos no salão principal até que eles voltem – ela informou.

– Eu sei, Ali. Edward me disse isso mais cedo.

Ela revirou os olhos – Ah, e temos um guarda-costas.

– Também sei disso. Marcus, não é?

– Não tem graça, você sabe de tudo! – ela bateu o pé no chão, antes de continuar me puxando até o salão.

Eu apenas ri de sua petulância e a acompanhei, sem oferecer resistência.

Quando chegamos ao salão, todos os outros já estavam lá, junto com um vampiro que parecia ter uns cinquenta anos ou mais, e nos encarava com uma cara entediada. De alguma forma, eu pensei que aquela era sua cara de sempre.

– Você é Marcus? – perguntei.

– Sim, senhorita – ele sorriu amigavelmente para mim – O príncipe pediu que ficasse e protegesse vocês.

– Obrigada – eu disse.

– Disponha, princesa.

Não o corrigi, e não pude conter meu sorriso ao ouvir o título. Se todos os vampiros aqui já me consideravam a _princesa_, então as coisas estavam melhores do que eu sequer imaginara.

– O que vamos fazer até que eles voltem? – perguntou Angela.

Nós nos olhamos e Alice soltou sua risada. É, pelo visto seria um momento de mais jogos.

E o jeito era esperar, até que Edward voltasse pra mim.

**Edward POV**

Eu não estava gostando nem um pouco de deixar Bella sozinha com seus amigos e Marcus no Castelo. De alguma forma, isso tinha tudo para acabar em merda.

Mas eu não tinha escolha. Precisava de todos os meus vampiros se quisesse acabar com isso rápido, e nem pensar que deixaria a tarefa de decapitar Victoria para outra pessoa.

Chegamos ao local que eu escolhera em poucos minutos, e eu me posicionei na frente de todos eles, os caninos expostos e sedentos por sangue. Meu medalhão brilhava fracamente à pouca luz do dia que irradiava em nossos corpos, porém, sem um vestígio de sol.

Eu escutava atentamente os sons da floresta e os pensamentos que vinham até mim, esperando ansiosamente por Victoria e seu exército. Se é que eu podia chamar um bando de recém-criados estúpidos de soldados.

_Edward, será que ela virá?_ – ouvi a voz de Alec retumbar em meus pensamentos e apenas rosnei para ele.

Se Victoria não viesse, eu iria atrás dela. E como eu tinha prometido, seria _muito_ pior.

Ninguém faz Edward Cullen esperar. E assim que a hora do crepúsculo se fosse, eu a caçaria com tudo que tinha, a menos que ela aparecesse.

Mas Victoria não era de todo idiota. O crepúsculo veio, e com ele, Victoria e seus vinte e dois recém-criados, que nos olhavam com espanto, medo, arrogância e excitação, tudo junto.

Eu não sabia o que era ser um recém-criado. Eu lembrava de minha infância sedenta, a época em que eu não aguentava nada mais que algumas horas sem sangue humano fresco. De acordo com a minha mãe, aquilo era o mais próximo possível da sensação de ser recém transformado em vampiro. Eu só podia especular o quão ansiosos e sedentos aquelas crianças pareciam.

Alguns olhavam com medo o meu grupo de quarenta vampiros e outros olhavam com altivez. As palavras que Victoria plantara em suas mentes não podiam ser mais encorajadoras: "Vocês estão em menor número, mas são muito mais fortes".

Ela sabia tanto quanto qualquer um que a força descontrolada de um recém transformado poderia tanto ser a glória como a ruína. E, diante do _meu_ séquito de vampiros, a segunda opção era a única que ela tinha.

Vi em seus olhos e sua mente o pavor ao perceber que eu vim preparado – mais do que ela. E também sua decepção, ao perceber que Bella não estava comigo.

Dei uma olhada rápida em todas as crianças que ela trouxera e calculei que aquilo não deveria passar de dez minutos. Eu sozinho faria o trabalho em cinco, mas já que trouxe meus vampiros, eu os deixaria se divertirem. Porém, Victoria era _minha_.

Percebi o vampiro que trouxera a mensagem dela há dois dias atrás logo ao seu lado, me olhando com medo. Ele só tinha visto uma pequena demonstração da minha ira, e já estava se borrando. Sorri diabolicamente para ele, ouvindo sua mente tremer e temer.

– Ora, ora, se não é o filho de Elizabeth e Anthony Cullen, em carne e sangue – ouvi uma voz falar e me direcionei a ela.

Quando o fiz, não pude deixar de me chocar.

O que _ele_ estava fazendo aqui?

– Laurent? – falei, controlando minha voz para que não saísse incrédula – Há quanto tempo. O que faz aqui?

– O mesmo que você, alteza. Vim para a batalha.

Não pude deixar de gargalhar. Ele achava que podia comigo?

– E o que te faz tão confiante com isso? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros e não respondeu. Em sua mente, o dia em que ele traíra meus pais era revivido com nitidez. Eu rosnei para ele.

– O que te faz pensar que vai escapar dessa vez?

– Eu escapei uma vez, não foi? – ele zombou – Posso escapar de novo.

– Eu não vou permitir. – prometi.

Laurent foi o único vampiro comum que eu não matei no dia do ataque de George aos Cullens. Eu estava ocupado demais matando cinco ao mesmo tempo para notar que havia mais um, fugindo. Só soube que restara um quando Aro me disse, horas mais tarde, sofrendo as consequencias e tendo um braço arrancado quando eu me irritei porque não matara todos. Ele consertou o braço depois, mas ainda assim.

Laurent era amigo da família Cullen. De vez em quando, fazia o trabalho sujo de limpar o mundo vampiro das escórias que ameaçavam nos expor. Ele era aparentemente um vampiro com quem meus avôs e pais gostariam que ficasse por perto. Eu nunca caí na lábia dele.

Quando ele nos traiu, não foi surpresa pra mim e só aumentou minha raiva por ele. Porém, ele fugiu e me impossibilitou de matá-lo. Pensando com clareza agora, eu tinha _certeza_ que fora ele quem espalhou o boato do Cullen vivo por tantos anos.

– Eu insisto em dizer que escaparei de novo, _Cullen_ – ele debochou.

Ao som do meu nome, todos – incluindo os meus – tremeram, e meus lábios se entortaram num sorriso de deboche.

– Eu duvido. Eu era uma criança _muito ocupada_ quando você escapou daquela vez, Laurent. Agora sou um vampiro adulto, de 350 anos, que sabe _muito bem_ controlar todos os meus poderes. Sendo assim, insisto em dizer que você não sairá daqui vivo, de forma nenhuma.

Vi e ouvi seu estremecimento, apesar dele ter tentado esconder. Ri internamente.

Antes que pudesse falar algo mais, ouvi os pensamentos de Victoria em direção a Bella, e como ela poderia usar minha distração com Laurent para ir atrás dela.

Opa. Nem pensar. Não vou me distrair tanto assim.

– Nem. Pense. Nisso. Victoria – eu falei, entredentes, raivoso.

Ela arregalou os olhos, e eu vi o medo estampado ali. Ah, agora ela não era tão corajosa, não é?

– C-como você... – ela gaguejou, olhando pra mim apreensiva.

– Não interessa – eu disse – Não vou deixar você chegar um centímetro que seja perto dela.

Victoria rosnou e assumiu sua posição de ataque para cima de mim.

– Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, Victoria? – perguntei, num sorriso diabólico enquanto ela me olhava com os caninos de fora e os olhos estreitos de raiva. – Não esqueça quem eu sou.

Peguei meu medalhão e mostrei para ela enquanto falava, fazendo todos tremerem. Os recém-criados não sabiam de absolutamente nada sobre mim e estavam sem entender meu diálogo anterior com Laurent e minha conversinha com Victoria. E era melhor assim.

Em resposta a minha pergunta, Victoria apenas rosnou e ordenou que seu "exército" ficasse pronto. Eu encarei Laurent e ela, e estreitei meus olhos e rosnei, sibilando ordens para o meu lado.

Quase podia sentir meu coração acelerado em adrenalina – se isso fosse possível. Até aquele momento, não tinha reparado em quanto sentia falta de uma boa briga.

Teria que agradecer a Victoria – e Laurent – por me proporcionar isso.

E eu ia agradecê-los com muito estilo e boa vontade – cortando a cabeça deles e queimando-os com meu veneno.

**Narrador Observador**

Os dois exércitos de vampiros estavam posicionados frente à frente, aos fundos da Academia Interna. Por sorte dos humanos, as aulas tinham sido canceladas até que o pandemônio de assassinatos cessasse, ou no mínimo se acalmassem. Todos estavam longe daquele prédio, que parecia ser o preferido dos monstros-assassinos.

Naquele espaço grande e aberto, os dois exércitos rosnavam um para o outro em desafio, e a vampira ruiva estava furiosa, olhando apenas para o vampiro alto de cabelos cor de cobre, o príncipe dos vampiros, e o _último_ Cullen.

Em resposta à algum sinal invisível, eles correram um na direção do outro, fazendo sons de mármore se quebrando ecoarem no lugar. Vampiros começavam a correr atrás do outro, pernas eram arrancadas e o som de metal rasgando era tão alto que espantou todos os bichos que ainda perambulavam por perto.

O Cullen se atracou com dois vampiros – a vampira ruiva, Victoria, e o vampiro moreno, Laurent. Era vingança que ele procurava. E como vampiro impiedoso e temido que era, ele estava perto de conseguir.

Eram dois contra um, mas ele já tinha conseguido prender com apenas uma mão o vampiro moreno, segurando em sua garganta com força enquanto ia atrás de Victoria para fazer o mesmo. Queria o prazer de sufocá-los e decapitá-los, lentamente. E, também, queria que todos pudessem ver isso.

Victoria fez Riley, seu vampiro mais fiel, distrair o Cullen. Como ainda não se sabe, mas ele soltou Laurent, surpreso com o golpe forte que recebera por trás. Não demorou muito para que ele se recuperasse e logo a cabeça de Riley estava fora de seu corpo, caído no chão. Ele arrancou também seus braços e pernas e pulverizou com os próprios pés as partes arrancadas do corpo do vampiro recém transformado.

Porém, seu momento de distração lhe custaria caro. Ele olhou ao redor, e apenas viu alguns vampiros sendo decapitados, e seu séquito acabando o serviço. Porém, não viu Victoria nem Laurent em lugar nenhum.

– Onde estão Victoria e Laurent? – ele gritou para os vampiros, que se esticavam e estralavam os ossos, contentes com o trabalho bem feito.

– Pensei que o senhor estivesse em posse deles, alteza – disse gentilmente Aro, o vampiro que era quase o secretário do Cullen.

Ele rosnou alto, e pescou os pensamentos de Victoria. Seu grito de fúria poderia ensurdecer todos à sua volta, de tão alto, ao perceber que Victoria e Laurent agora corriam em direção ao Castelo – prontos para atacar Isabella.

– MALDIÇÃO! – ele gritou – TODOS PRO CASTELO, AGORA!

Não precisou mandar duas vezes, e disparou floresta adentro, em direção ao Castelo que abrigava Isabella. Ele deixou seus vampiros para trás, valendo-se do fato que era um corredor nato, e sua condição de vampiro puro-sangue lhe aumentava as habilidades.

Chegou ao Castelo em menos de dois minutos. Porém, Victoria já estava lá, e com os dentes para fora, rosnava alto para Marcus, o vampiro que ficara de proteger os humanos. Os humanos estavam atrás deles, alguns retesados de medo, e Isabella encontrou o olhar do príncipe ao mesmo tempo em que ele rosnava alto e partia para cima de Victoria, que o encarou surpresa.

Os dois se chocaram no meio do salão. Não foi preciso uma ordem para que os vampiros que chegaram depois atacassem Laurent, que tentava escapar e/ou atacar Isabella, ao mesmo tempo. Jane, Alec e Garret o prenderam firmemente e não o soltaram. Sabiam que o príncipe queria acabar com ele com suas próprias mãos por ter sido um dos traidores de sua família, e deixariam que ele fizesse isso.

Na parede, um buraco fundo foi feito quando Victoria foi lançada com força contra ela. Ele não dava trégua, e assim que desferia um golpe, começava outro, não dando tempo para a ruiva recuar. Ela desistiu de lutar e viu que seria melhor se tentasse escapar, mas não tinha escapatória ali. Então ela armou um plano de fuga, misturando com sua vingança.

Ela usou toda sua força para sair do caminho do Cullen, que rosnou de fúria, enquanto se lançava para Isabella, que assistia tudo quieta, no canto do salão.

A humana não teve tempo para mais nada a não ser exalar com força pela surpresa. Foi puxada com violência para um canto visível e Victoria envolveu o pescoço dela com a mão, apertando e levantando-a, deixando-a engasgar com a própria saliva, e começar a buscar por ar.

– M-me s-solta... – Isabella arfou.

Não era hora de ser petulante, porém. Victoria intensificou o aperto e o Cullen rugiu, parando em frente a ela.

– SOLTE ELA AGORA – ele gritou, seu medalhão acompanhando seu humor e brilhando perigosamente em seu pescoço.

– Deixe-me ir! – Victoria gritou – Deixe-me ir e eu solto sua preciosa humana!

O príncipe rosnou em desaprovação e Victoria sorriu levemente.

– E-Edward... Não f-faça isso... – Isabella gemeu, tossindo em sua busca desesperada por ar.

Edward rosnou mais alto e em seus caninos brilhantes podia-se ver o brilho negro do veneno mortal que estava morrendo de vontade de sair.

Edward nunca estivera tão furioso na vida. Qualquer coisa que mexesse com a _sua garota_ o deixava fulo da vida, mas aquela tinha sido a gota d'água. Sua habilidade de ler pensamentos já descobrira o que dera errado e o fizera soltar Laurent e se distrair com Riley, deixando Victoria livre para ir atrás de Bella. Ele estava furioso, e mataria todos aqueles que tinham se atrevido a pensar em matar sua garota.

A começar pela ruiva prepotente que achava que podia enganá-lo com seu blefe estúpido e idiota.

– VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE ESTÁ MENTINDO PRA MIM? – ele rosnou. Não conseguia controlar seu tom de voz mais, e nem queria – QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE SOU? UM IDIOTA RECÉM-NASCIDO? Eu conheço seus truques Victoria e você NÃO VAI me enganar.

– Não estou tentando te enganar – a ruiva falou, mansa – Apenas estou querendo salvar minha pele.

– MAS NÃO VAI! Pensa que eu não sei que assim que eu der minha palavra, vai cortar a garganta de Bella e fugir? PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI O QUE ESTÁ PLANEJANDO, SUA VADIA?

Victoria ficou genuinamente surpresa por Edward conhecer seu plano. Realmente, ele era um _Cullen_, e tinha uma habilidade especial, uma que impedia qualquer um de enganá-lo. Porém, ela não soltou a garota. Sabia que a única coisa que impedia Edward de atacá-la era Isabella, e não a soltou. Ela era seu escudo.

Edward rosnou impaciente. Isabella já ficava roxa, o ar lhe faltando e as pernas pendendo quase inertes sob o chão, e isso lhe causava agonia, lhe apertava o peito. Precisava tirá-la das garras de Victoria imediatamente.

– Me ataque e eu a mato! – Victoria gritou.

– Não vai conseguir – disse Edward com a voz baixa e sombria, fazendo com que Victoria diminuísse o aperto na garganta de Bella apenas um pouco, pelo choque.

Edward aproveitou esse momento de distração dela. Puxou Bella de sua mão – de uma forma quase gentil – e empurrou-a para o lado onde Marcus estava, protegendo os outros humanos. Isabella se apegou com suas amigas e tossia incrontrolável, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Ao mesmo tempo, Edward tinha – finalmente – Victoria em suas mãos, segurando-a acima de sua cabeça, apertando sua garganta, como ela tinha feito com Bella. Ele a olhava com fúria e desprezo e ela sabia que aquele era o fim. Ele a apertava com tal força que mesmo ela também sendo uma vampira forte, não conseguiria sair dali.

– Sua _vadiazinha_, eu deveria ter te matado quando tive a chance. Quando matei seu comparsa odioso e desprezível...

Victoria rosnou à menção de James, e Edward abriu o sorriso.

– Não se preocupe. Vai encontrá-lo agora. Lá no inferno, onde é seu lugar – ele apertou mais seus dedos contra a garganta de Victoria e inclinou a cabeça para ela – Últimas palavras?

Ele fez isso apenas pelo prazer de vê-la tentar falar, sem conseguir, devido ao ar escasso. Vampiros precisavam de ar em seus pulmões se queriam falar, e Edward estava extinguindo o estoque de Victoria. Ela não falaria de forma alguma. Ele a encarou malignamente e riu, deliciado. Tinha demorado mais que o previsto, mas ela agora era passado.

– Tempo esgotado – ele disse, e logo que proferiu as palavras, usou a mão livre para torcer a cabeça da vampira ruiva, arrancando-a fora em um segundo.

O corpo dela caiu inerte no chão e ele despedaçou-o também, deixando-o jogado no chão. Então, virou-se para o vampiro moreno imobilizado por Jane, Alec e Garret.

– Sua vez, Laurent.

Com Laurent, Edward foi rápido. Apenas pulou em cima dele e o decapitou, não dando chance para sequer um último momento sádico de sufocamento, como fizera com Victoria. Logo Laurent também era um monte de concreto quebrado e ele deu ordens para que seus vampiros juntassem tudo numa pilha, pronta para queimar.

Quando acabou com eles, Isabella quis correr para ele, aliviada que tivesse acabado. Ele, porém, não se virou para ela e isso impediu sua corrida.

Edward Cullen encarava uma vampira de seu próprio lado, Tanya, que olhava nervosamente ao redor, procurando um lugar para se esconder. Porém, ela sabia que não adiantaria. Ele a caçaria até no inferno se fosse preciso.

Ela tinha facilitado a fuga de Victoria do campo de batalha, avisando-a que Isabella estava no Castelo. Edward não acreditava em como não percebera isso lá, sendo que podia ouvir seus pensamentos, e pensou que deveria ter sido outro truque barato de distração em que ele caíra como um patinho. Isso o deixava zangado.

E se ele já tinha motivos antes para executar Tanya, ela própria tinha assinado seu atestado de óbito quando o traiu.

– TANYA! – Edward gritou, furioso. Ela não olhou para ele – VENHA ATÉ AQUI, AGORA!

Ela não soube como, mas suas pernas se mexeram sem sua permissão e logo ela estava à frente do príncipe, encarando o chão. Os outros vampiros a encaravam num misto de descrença e choque.

– OLHE PARA MIM! – ele ordenou.

Ela conteve o impulso de obedecer e continuou observando as rachaduras do chão, oriundas da pequena batalha com Victoria minutos antes.

– Eu disse: OLHE PARA MIM, VAGABUNDA!

O xingamento veio com a mesma força incontrolável que movera suas pernas até o príncipe, dessa vez movendo sua cabeça para encarar o vampiro furioso à sua frente. Ela se sentiu morrendo apenas com o olhar que ele lhe dirigia.

– Outros trairam meus pais, meus avós. Outros vampiros trairam os Cullen, e saíram quase bem sucedidos disso. Mas _ninguém_ trai a **mim**. – ele disse, a voz perigosamente baixa soando como socos em seu rosto.

Tanya permaneceu calada.

– Você assinou seu atestado de óbito quando me traiu hoje, Tanya – ele continuou – E terá sua morte, dolorosamente.

Ela tremeu e ele sorriu ao ver. Porém, ele não a mataria. Prometera essa _honra_ para outra pessoa.

– CAIUS, GARRET, DEMETRI E FELIX!

– Sim, príncipe? – os vampiros estavam ao seu lado em um segundo.

– Levem essa traidora daqui e segurem-na. Não a deixem escapar e NÃO FAÇAM nada que ela falar. Ignorem-na. Prendam-na nos calabouços e fiquem de olho nela até segunda ordem!

– Sim, senhor – eles disseram em uníssono, carregando uma Tanya calada e chocada para longe da vista do príncipe, mesmo que não entendessem por que ele estava deixando-a viva.

Isabella sabia por quê. E não pode deixar de sorrir, malignamente, ao imaginar o motivo. Suas mãos coçaram para por as mãos na vampira loira-morango, e ela não via a hora de o fazer. Se vingaria lentamente e com prazer da vampira que lhe esnobara, que quase lhe matou e que tinha traído Edward.

Quando Tanya se foi e o salão ficou silencioso, os vampiros nele puderam relaxar. Edward mandou que queimassem os restos de Victoria e Laurent fora do Castelo e enquanto os vampiros recolhiam os restos marmóreos dos dois vampiros derrotados, Edward virou-se para Isabella, bem a tempo em que ela se jogava em cima dele.

Ele a segurou pelo quadril, enquanto ela apertava-se contra ele num abraço agradecido e saudoso. Ele enterrou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e inspirou lentamente aquele perfume que lhe inebriava os sentidos. Seus lábios se repuxaram num sorriso satisfeito, já que a existência daquele cheiro lhe confirmava que Isabella, o amor da sua _existência_, estava viva e bem.


	27. Eu te dou a eternidade

**Eu sei que disse que o capítulo saía antes do Ano Novo, mas não disse de que ano né? HSUAHUSUHAHUSA Ok, sem brincadeiras. O fato é que eu acabei viajando no final do ano e isso atrasou toda a escrita do capítulo. E esse é um dos maiores! Mais de 10,000 palavras! :D Até eu me impressionei. Mas, como prometido, o capítulo final para vocês... Espero que gostem, porque eu particularmente, amei! **

**Ah, tenho um aviso lá embaixo ok? Então leiam! Agora aproveitem o capítulo! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVII  
Eu te dou a eternidade**

**Bella POV**

Desembarquei no aeroporto semi-lotado de Phoenix às oito da noite. Respirei fundo e andei bravamente até a esteira onde peguei minha mala pequena, com o suficiente para passar apenas dois dias. Depois, andei junto com a multidão, até que vi a cabeça quase careca de Peter, olhando entre os passageiros. Quando me viu, ele abriu um sorriso que eu não sabia que ele podia dar e acenou.

Eu não retribuí o aceno, apenas andei mais rápido até ele, cumprimentando-o com o olhar.

– Senhorita Swan, boa noite – ele cumprimentou amigável.

– Boa noite, Peter. Vamos?

– Claro. Deixe-me ajudá-la – ele pegou minha mala e eu o segui pelo aeroporto até o estacionamento, onde entrei no carro que Peter costumava dirigir quando meus pais pediam, um Mercedes preto.

Sentei-me no banco de trás do carro enquanto Peter guardava minha mala e sentava no lugar do motorista. Respirei fundo e perguntei.

– Meus pais estão em casa?

– Sim, senhorita. Sua mãe resolveu cozinhar para comemorar sua visita.

Revirei os olhos. Desde quando Renée sabia cozinhar? Eu esperava que o "cozinhar" dela ao menos fosse comestível.

Chegamos à mansão dos Swan em menos de vinte minutos e eu me perguntei a que velocidade Peter dirigiu para chegar tão rápido.

Desci do carro sem esperar que ele abrisse minha porta, e murmurei para ele levar minha mala até meu quarto. Fui direto para a cozinha, de onde ouvi as vozes da minha mãe e do meu pai.

– Boa noite – cumprimentei quando cheguei à cozinha.

– Oh, querida! Você chegou – Renée disse, abandonando a colher de pau e vindo até mim.

_Não, mãe, é só ilusão de óptica_, foi o que me deu vontade de responder. Mas, lembrando das sábias palavras de Alice, Rosalie, Angela e principalmente de Edward, apenas respirei fundo e forcei um sorriso.

– Sim, mãe. Como está? – me deixei ser abraçada e quando ela me soltou, sorriu largamente.

– Agora estou melhor. E você, meu bem? Parece tão diferente.

_E estou_.

– Estou ótima. Olá, papai.

– Olá, minha querida. Fez boa viagem? – Charlie estava sentado à mesa, sorrindo educadamente para mim, e como não era do seu feitio sair distribuindo abraços, não estranhei.

– Sim, obrigada. O que temos para o jantar?

– Torta de frango.

Sorri e me sentei no balcão enquanto meus pais contavam as últimas "novidades" de sua empresa e eu apenas escutava.

Eu sabia que eles estavam deliberadamente adiando a conversa que eu viera para ter com eles, e eu deixaria que eles fizessem isso hoje. Amanhã, a primeira coisa que eu faria após acordar seria conversar com eles e resolver tudo que eu tinha vindo resolver. Eu não queria passar muito tempo aqui, e quanto antes eu resolvesse tudo, melhor.

Depois do jantar, pedi licença para tomar banho e descansar, o que logo me foi concedido. Porém, antes de deixar a mesa, avisei à meus pais o que pretendia.

– Amanhã vamos conversar, assim que o café-da-manhã estiver terminado – eu disse – Não pretendo passar muito tempo em Phoenix e quanto antes eu resolver as coisas, melhor.

Renée assentiu e Charlie também e eu me despedi dos dois com um sorriso.

– Boa noite.

O "boa noite" deles foi meio abafado pelos meus passos até meu quarto, mas não me importei.

Fui direto para o chuveiro assim que entrei no meu antigo quarto, não reconhecendo aquele lugar como o meu refúgio, como ele costumava ser.

Meu refúgio agora tomava a forma de braços delineados e fortes, brancos e frios como mármore, e que estavam a quilômetros de distância.

Saindo do banho, coloquei o pijama solto que tinha trazido e peguei meu celular, ligando o aparelho e notando doze chamadas perdidas. Todas elas eram de Edward.

Sorri boba enquanto discava seu número, e deitei em minha cama pronta para dormir enquanto esperava ele atender.

Não esperei muito, ele atendeu na metade do segundo toque.

– _Bella? Por que demorou tanto para me ligar?_ – sua voz aveludada era um misto de preocupação e irritação e eu sorri.

Era insano dizer que eu já sentia falta dele, mesmo tendo o visto há menos de oito horas?

– Desculpe, quando cheguei fui logo jantar. Acabei de sair do banho e estou pronta para dormir.

– _Hm, tudo bem. Bella, tem noção das imagens que minha mente conjurou agora que você disse que acabou de sair do banho?_

Não pude conter minha gargalhada.

– Seu vampiro pervertido – falei baixinho, só para o caso de alguém poder ouvir a conversa.

– _A culpa é toda sua. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso. Quando vai conversar com seus pais?_

– Amanhã de manhã, após o café. Já falei com eles, e tenho impressão que eles sabem o que eu quero.

– _Hm, me mantenha informado ok? Ligue-me assim que terminar de conversar com eles, e lembre-se de manter a calma._

No outro dia de manhã, acordei cedo, trocando de roupa e escovando os dentes rapidamente. Prendi o cabelo num coque alto, para "domá-lo" por enquanto e desci as escadas até a cozinha.

Meus pais já estavam lá e após um desejo de bom dia de minha parte, todos pudemos começar a comer. Eu não falei muito durante a refeição, e tampouco eles o fizeram. Eu podia sentir a tensão emanando deles, mas eu comi com tranquilidade, apenas repassando em minha mente tudo que eu queria lhes dizer, para não correr o risco de esquecer nada.

Assim que a refeição terminou, meus pais chamaram-me para seu escritório, onde nós três poderíamos conversar com mais privacidade. Eu os segui pelos corredores e quando chegamos, eles me indicaram a cadeira à frente da mesa principal, de forma que eu ficasse de frente para eles, que sentaram lado a lado. Aquela cadeira era geralmente ocupada por meu pai e eu me senti um pouco poderosa por sentar ali.

A momentânea sensação de poder me lembrou o que eu me tornaria em alguns dias, e um sorriso involuntário apareceu em mim.

– Bom, Bella, o que tinha para conversar conosco? – meu pai perguntou, olhando em meus olhos, e percebi que ele não estava tão apreensivo assim. Parecia mais impaciente.

– Creio que devem ter uma ideia, mas vou direto ao ponto – estiquei-me sobre a mesa e juntei as mãos, olhando para os dois ao completar – Quero me desligar completamente de vocês. Isto é, retirar qualquer vínculo que possa ligar a minha pessoa à vocês, e dessa forma, quero toda a minha herança e tudo a que tenho direito.

– Por que essa decisão repentina, querida? – perguntou Renée.

– Não foi repentina, Renée – eu disse – Eu já vinha pensando nisso desde que fui para Forks, mas alguns acontecimentos que eu não vou explicar ajudaram na minha decisão.

– E o que pretende fazer quando sair daqui, sem vínculo nenhum conosco e toda sua herança? – perguntou Charlie.

– Isso é problema meu – eu disse, seca – O fato é que vocês nunca foram meus pais, não da forma que deveriam ser. Isso contribuiu e muito para minha decisão. Não quero ter mais nada a ver com vocês, simplesmente porque vocês não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu agora tenho amigos e pessoas que se importam comigo e nós vamos seguir nosso caminho, sem vocês.

Eu estava deixando de fora tudo que podia. Não podia simplesmente dizer à meus pais que queria me desvincular deles porque me tornaria a princesa vampira e não queria que eles soubessem disso em nenhuma instância. Eles provavelmente me internariam no Manicômio de Phoenix sem questionar.

Charlie e Renée se olharam apreensivos e Charlie voltou a falar.

– Isabella, eu admiro essa sua coragem de vir aqui e nos enfrentar, dizendo tudo que quer assim, sem nenhuma hesitação – ele começou, me olhando com verdadeira admiração.

Isso me deixou confusa pra cacete.

– E por causa disso, temos que ser francos com você – disse Charlie.

Renée parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento e isso trouxe à meu rosto um vinco de confusão. O que eles tinham pra me falar?

– Então sejam – eu disse, querendo verdadeiramente que eles falassem logo.

– Você é adotada, Isabella.

Pisquei várias vezes até que a fala de Charlie entrasse em minha mente.

Adotada?

É, talvez isso explicasse o comportamento deles todos esses anos, afinal. Mas se eles não queriam uma criança em casa, por que adotariam uma?

– Adotada? – repeti, estupidamente.

– Sim. Renée não pode ter filhos – Charlie disse, fazendo Renée aumentar o choro – E ela queria muito ter uma criança. Alguns anos depois de casarmos, decidimos adotar. Você tinha três anos quando fomos ao orfanato, à procura de uma criança.

– Você era birrenta e não tinha nenhum amiguinho no orfanato – disse Renée fungando – Eu não sei por que, mas pensei que aquilo deveria ser falta de amor. A dona do lugar nos disse que você passou por vários traumas e que aquela birra era uma forma de defesa. Ela nos disse que você traria problemas, mas não demos ouvidos.

– Te adotamos em uma semana e você veio para cá. Em pouco tempo, você esqueceu o orfanato, e nós estávamos satisfeitos que você tivesse gostando de nós e de tudo que estava tendo. Em alguns anos, soubemos quem era Isabella Marie. Uma garota extremamente problemática e birrenta. Você queria tudo e todos para si, exigia uma atenção de 24h que nós não podíamos dar. E por causa disso, você começou a se meter em problemas. – disse Charlie.

– Eu fiquei desgostosa. Sabia que uma criança poderia se envolver em problemas, mas você fazia de propósito! E eu perdi minha mãe quando você tinha quase oito anos. Eu meio que entrei em depressão e não queria mais olhar pra você, principalmente depois que você gritou no funeral da mamãe que ela "já ia tarde". Isso me matou. – Renée terminou.

Pisquei, ainda atordoada. Eu era uma criancinha diabólica e sequer lembrava disso. Acho que Edward gostaria de ouvir essas histórias.

– Enfim, resumindo, você causava problemas e intrigas demais e nós nos afastamos de você. Talvez por saber que você era adotada, nós não conseguíamos ter paciência suficiente com você para lhe ensinar o que era certo. Foi o motivo de ter mandado você pra Academia Interna. Lá você ficaria longe de nós.

– Então vocês me largaram lá porque eu era adotada e vocês não queriam mais problemas comigo? – perguntei.

– Sim. Essa é a verdade, e pode doer, mas não vamos mais esconder isso de você – disse Renée.

– E entendemos perfeitamente que você quer se desvincular de nós, e pra ser sincero, nós te apoiamos completamente nisso – terminou Charlie.

Até que tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Em poucas horas, Charlie e Renée contabilizaram tudo a que eu tinha direito, sendo filha legalmente adotada por eles. Eles não chiaram ou fizeram qualquer objeção, ao invés disso disseram que me dar minha herança era tudo que eles podiam fazer para tentar redimir os anos sem amor e dedicação de pais que eles me deviam. Eu fiquei grata por não ter que discutir tanto para conseguir o que queria.

No dia seguinte, eu estava com as malas prontas, acrescentando a papelada que me desligava completamente de Charlie e Renée Swan. Eu agora era completamente independente e estava amando isso.

À noite, Alec me esperava no aeroporto de Port Angeles, junto com Alice, Angela e Rosalie, que pularam em cima de mim assim que me vi livre dos detectores de metais e máquinas de raios-x.

– Bellinha! – gritou Alice – Estava com saudades.

– Só passei dois dias fora, Ali – eu a lembrei, sorrindo.

– Mesmo assim. – ela fez bico.

Ri e balancei levemente a cabeça, enquanto Alec também sorria e pegava minhas malas, incluindo a bagagem de mão que eu trouxera com meus novos documentos.

– Se está achando Alice exagerada, espere até vê-lo. – ele disse, com um sorriso gentil.

Eu já sabia de quem ele estava falando. Era óbvio. E eu também sabia que Edward estava com saudades de mim. Simplesmente porque eu também estava. Era ridículo que isso tivesse acontecido, quando eu só passara 48 horas longe, mas tinha sido inevitável. E eu meio que entendia.

Seguimos Alec até o estacionamento do aeroporto, conversando banalidades enquanto elas me contavam as novidades – que incluíam os preparativos para nossa transformação, muito em breve.

– Eu até já fiz compras! Edward permitiu que fôssemos ao shopping de Seattle ontem, e ele foi com a gente. – dizia Alice.

– Ele foi com vocês? – ecoei incrédula.

– É. Nós, ele, Alec e Jane. Ele disse que tinha uns assuntos a resolver por lá – ela deu de ombros.

Pisquei confusa. Edward não me dissera que tinha ido ao shopping com meus amigos. O que ele tinha ido fazer lá?

– Fico me perguntando se ele esqueceu de me dizer isso – murmurei.

– Não encana com isso, Bella – disse Angela.

Lembrei que não tinha motivos para ficar desconfiada, apesar de estar. Edward já provara que eu podia confiar nele, me revelando tanto sobre si mesmo. Então por que a sensação de que eu estava perdendo algo ainda era tão forte?

Balancei a cabeça pra espantar a desconfiança idiota que me assombrava e curti o trecho Port Angeles – Forks tão conhecido, enquanto Alec dirigia rápido.

– É coisa de vampiros isso de andar em alta velocidade? – perguntou Rosalie.

Alec deu risada.

– Talvez seja. Gostamos de velocidade. Alguns mais que outros. – ele respondeu.

Rose revirou os olhos e eu reparei que ela segurava com força o banco do passageiro, como se temesse sair voando do carro a qualquer momento.

– Por que essa pergunta, Rose? – perguntei.

– Ha! Você precisava ter visto a velocidade que o Edward dirigiu ontem... – ela comentou.

– Ele não andou a menos que 200 km / h, Bella. – disse Alice – Sério, eu quase tenho um ataque! Mas ele nem sequer foi parado por policiais.

Pisquei realmente impressionada que ele tivesse corrido _tanto_, mas uma vaga lembrança de nosso primeiro encontro/jantar me ocorreu e eu lembrei que, sim, ele adorava velocidade.

– Edward é o vampiro mais rápido que conheço – continuou Alec – E sendo quem ele é, duvido que haja algum que o vença nesse quesito, também.

É, nós já sabíamos que Edward _Cullen_ era invencível. Obrigada por reforçar isso, Alec.

Em pouco menos de quarenta minutos estávamos na estrada que levava ao Castelo. Eu me aprumei em meu assento, sinceramente desesperada por um bom banho e uma cama confortável.

E, claro, os braços e lábios do meu namorado poderoso.

Droga, eu sentia falta até da arrogância dele!

Não precisei esperar muito para ver a estrutura imponente e alta surgindo diante de mim. A Academia Interna, por mais que tivesse me impressionado com sua estrutura à primeira vista, não era nada comparado ao Castelo dos Cullen que se mantinha ali, no meio da floresta densa e molhada.

Alec estacionou bem em frente à porta, onde Jane logo surgiu, ajudando Alec a retirar minhas malas.

– Bem vinda de volta, Bella. Fez boa viagem? – ela perguntou assim que saí do carro e me estiquei um pouco.

– Sim, obrigada. – eu disse, e sem aguentar nem mais um segundo, completei – Onde está Edward?

– Imaginei que perguntaria isso – ela sorriu – Está no último andar, à sua espera.

No último andar? Isso significava, no jardim de inverno do Castelo? Hm. A desconfiança e pressentimento que ele estava tramando algo voltou com força total e eu apenas acenei quando ela me informou que levariam minhas malas para o quarto, e me encorajando a ir até Edward.

Reparei que todos me deixaram sozinha para isso, o que só serviu para aumentar minha dúvida.

Subi devagar e cansada, cada degrau parecendo maior que o outro, e finalmente cheguei ao último andar. Se eu fosse continuar humana por muito tempo, exigiria um elevador. Mas como isso não ia acontecer...

Abri a porta pesada de vidro com facilidade, notando que ela estava semi-aberta quando eu cheguei. Procurei Edward entre as primeiras plantas, e não o achei. Então lembrei o que ele dissera sobre seu lugar favorito dali.

Me dirigi, então, ao lugar onde frésias e rosas estavam plantadas, lindas e brilhantes. O banquinho no qual conversamos da última vez era bem em frente ao canteiro de frésias, e perdi o fôlego ao vê-lo ocupado.

Edward estava sentado, olhando para o céu estrelado, vestido com uma blusa preta sem mangas e sua usual jeans escura. O medalhão dourado reluzia fortemente à luz da lua e seu cabelo ruivo voava levemente com o vento.

– Já pode parar de me secar, Bella – ele disse com a voz rouca, ainda olhando o céu.

Franzi os lábios. Arrogante, como sempre. Mas quem disse que eu estava reclamando?

– Não estou secando você, estava olhando as flores – menti, descaradamente.

Ele então olhou para mim, o sorriso torto de deboche dizendo claramente que sabia que eu estava mentindo. Seus olhos vermelhos flamejantes me encaravam brilhantes como sempre, e eu podia ver amor, paixão, saudade e ternura ali dentro, com uma intensidade tão grande que eu perdi o fôlego por alguns segundos.

E, é claro, isso me deixou vermelha como o inferno.

– Que saudade que eu estava disso... – ele estava exatamente à minha frente em um átimo de segundo, antes mesmo que eu acabasse de piscar.

Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha quente levemente, com carinho, fazendo-me corar mais. Eu olhei em seus olhos sequiosos e meu coração se aqueceu ao ver o amor saudoso ali.

– Estava com saudades de você também. – respondi, sorrindo.

Seu sorriso me tirou novamente o fôlego, e ele fez meu mundo girar ao me puxar com brutalidade para si, selando nossos lábios quase com violência, enquanto sugava o pouco ar que restava nos meus pulmões com um beijo viril e ardente, que me deixou em chamas.

Não pude precisar ao certo quanto tempo passamos nesse beijo sequioso e poderoso, mas não ligava. Edward me soltou apenas quando eu estava prestes a desmaiar por falta de oxigênio, ignorando meus resmungos.

– Por enquanto, precisamos parar, meu amor – ele sorriu – Você _ainda_ precisa de oxigênio para viver.

– Não por muito tempo, certo? – sorri de lado enquanto ele me puxava até o banquinho.

– Não por muito tempo, eu prometo.

Ele deu um beijo leve em minha bochecha e ficamos observando o céu, perdidos naquele momento só nosso.

No dia seguinte, acordei com forças renovadas. Passei o dia me atualizando do que acontecia em Forks, e fiquei surpresa ao ver nas notícias que a Academia retornaria às aulas em breve, já que as ameaças e matanças tinham diminuído em 95% nos últimos dias.

Edward me garantiu que não iríamos voltar. Nós nos transformaríamos em breve, e precisaríamos de uma distância segura de humanos por algum tempo, tudo pelo bem do anonimato vampiro.

Fora as novidades que a reviravolta da transformação traria às nossas vidas, reparei que Edward passara o dia inteiro ditando ordens em voz baixa, fazendo todo o possível para que ninguém falasse nada comigo sobre o que ele estava fazendo. A desconfiança do dia anterior se intensificou, como se fosse possível, e eu me perguntei por mais de uma vez o que diabos ele tramava.

Não fiquei no escuro por muito tempo. À noite, um verdadeiro _banquete_ foi servido na sala de jantar.

A maioria dos vampiros nômades já tinham saído, dispostos a continuarem suas vidas peregrinas pelo mundo afora. Alguns continuaram no Castelo, prometendo lealdade e serviço eternos à Edward, e outros saíram com o intuito de proclamar a volta do reinado Cullen, prometendo voltar assim que o mundo vampiro _inteiro_ soubesse disso.

Então, o jantar não tinha muitos vampiros conosco. Apenas a guarda real – composta pelos Volturi – e os vampiros que tinham ficado.

Empregados humanos serviram a mim e meus amigos, tremendo, um jantar que provavelmente nos deixaria cheios até a semana que vem. Comemos em silêncio, com um comentário ou outro de Emmett sobre que vida boa ele estava levando. Notei que os vampiros tinham taças – mais de uma – de um líquido viscoso e vermelho, que tomavam devagar conforme o jantar se passava. Não era preciso pensar muito para saber que líquido era aquele.

Mas, fiquei me perguntando porque Edward se importou em colocá-lo em taças, como se comemorasse algo. Porque, na certa, aquilo era exigência dele. Qual é, todos os vampiros sentados conosco, bebendo taças cheias de sangue, enquanto nos assistiam comer um peru defumado – divino? Tinha coisa aí.

Edward pigarreou, chamando atenção de todos.

– Meu caros, tenho algo a dizer.

Não foi preciso ninguém acenar para que ele continuasse.

– Há uma semana, finalmente meu plano de trazer de volta o reino dos Cullen ao mundo vampiro foi completo. E, com ajuda de vocês, posso dizer com prazer que sou rei, finalmente.

Alguns bateram palmas, mas isso cessou assim que Edward levantou uma das mãos, parando-os.

– E, como sabem, os queridos humanos aqui – ele apontou para nós – se juntarão à nós, em nossa imortalidade sangrenta.

Alice quase quicava de emoção na cadeira, e eu não pude evitar rolar os olhos.

– E, além disso, eu não ligo a mínima em dizer que estou _feliz_ por finalmente encontrar uma parceira à minha altura.

Oi? Quando foi que eu entrei na conversa?

Olhei Edward enquanto ele me olhava com aquele ar altivo, elegante e superior, mas ainda amoroso enquanto sorria para mim.

– Isabella foi certamente a criatura mais petulante que já conheci, além de mim – isso tirou algumas risadas, mas ele não se importou – E no começo eu admito que queria matá-la por isso. Não só pelo desafio que ela _achava_ que podia fazer comigo, como também porque ela é a criatura com o sangue mais doce que eu já senti em toda minha existência.

Alguns concordaram com a última afirmação, e ele levantou-se, ficando à minha frente.

– Isso é idiota e extremamente ridículo, mas não posso evitar fazer isso – ele me disse, ajoelhando-se, me deixando confusa – Eu nunca pensei que fosse me ajoelhar diante de _ninguém_, mas se existe alguém que merece essa _honra_, esse alguém é você, Isabella.

Meu coração disparou em antecipação, mesmo que eu não estivesse entendendo muita coisa.

– Isabella Marie Swan, me daria a honra e o _prazer_ de se tornar _minha_ rainha? – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo abrindo uma caixinha preta de veludo, mostrando um anel de ouro branco com um diamante no topo, que só poderia ser de noivado.

Casamento. Era isso que Edward estava me propondo? Lembrando de suas palavras, vendo o olhar ansioso em seu rosto e o anel em suas mãos só me confirmava. Ele estava me pedindo para ser _sua_ rainha. E ser rainha significava ser _casada_ com alguém da realeza, um _príncipe_, um _rei_.

Eu engasguei, enquanto ouvia os arquejos de surpresa de meus amigos, e encarei os olhos vermelhos brilhantes e ansiosos de Edward.

Droga, eu não tinha respondido nada ainda!

– O prazer e a honra de me tornar sua rainha será totalmente meu, Edward – eu disse, não podendo evitar os olhos marejados – _Sim_. Eu aceito me casar com você.

Eu precisava dizer todas as palavras. E quão bem elas me fizeram! Pro inferno se eu era nova demais, eu o _queria_, para sempre. E mesmo que eu soubesse que iria ficar com ele para sempre como vampira, saber que ele me queria como _sua mulher_ me deixava feliz como nunca eu imaginei que poderia ficar.

Edward deslizou o anel pelo meu dedo anular da mão esquerda, me beijando ardentemente enquanto éramos aplaudidos pelos outros ao nosso redor. Logo Edward me soltou, gritanto ordens que queria o casamento pronto para a data mais próxima possível, e Alice se ofereceu como membro da organização.

Como minha melhor amiga, eu a dei essa _honra_, o que a deixou louca de alegria.

Depois a data foi marcada: dentro de um mês, eu estaria desposando Edward, assumindo o trono de rainha do mundo vampiro ao seu lado, e começando de uma vez a viver a minha eternidade ao lado _dele_, o único que importava para mim.

Nossa transformação foi marcada para uma semana antes do meu casamento com Edward. Eu não poderia estar mais ansiosa.

Edward me prometeu o encontro derradeiro com Tanya – para me vingar – assim que eu acordasse da transformação, e eu comecei a pensar em coisas que poderia fazer com ela, antes de acabar com sua vida imortal. Ou quase.

Nos mudamos do quarto gigante do sétimo andar para quartos menores e individuais entre o quinto e sexto andares. Eu fiquei num quarto do sexto andar, grande o suficiente para atender minhas necessidades humanas, mas sem nada exagerado. Eu não seria humana por muito tempo.

Alice, Jane, Rosalie e Angela eram as organizadoras oficiais do casamento, além de mim, que como noiva, decidia todos os detalhes. Ou quase todos. Edward fizera questão de participar de algumas escolhas.

Como o _buffet_ e a lista de convidados. No dia do casamento, todos nós já seríamos vampiros, então não tinha lógica nenhuma que houvesse comida humana, até mesmo um bolo. Isso não me incomodou.

Edward disse que teria uma surpresa para a parte de _alimentação_ no dia do casamento, e seu sorriso sádico ao dizer isso me arrepiou de uma forma boa. Eu só pedi para não ser nada que pudesse estragar a decoração, e ele riu ao me garantir que eu não precisaria me preocupar com isso.

Então não me preocupei. Ele era o rei, afinal. Conseguiria facilmente o que quer que estivesse planejando. Ele também ficou responsável da lista de convidados, já que seriam todos vampiros, levando em conta que as únicas pessoas que eu desejava convidar eram meus amigos, que já estavam aqui.

A única coisa que me preocupava é que estávamos a pouco mais de uma semana do dia do casamento e eu não tinha escolhido meu vestido.

Portanto, num sábado particularmente ensolarado, Jane me assegurou que continuaria resolvendo os detalhes pendentes, prometendo me ligar caso algo precisasse da minha aprovação, e eu fui para Seattle comprar meu vestido. Alice insistiu para ir junto, e Rose e Angela acharam melhor ficarem com Jane terminando alguns detalhes da decoração do castelo.

Então, me despedindo de Edward às cinco da manhã, parti para Seattle.

Já passava do meio-dia, e eu continuava arrastando Alice pelas ruas cheias de gente de Seattle, procurando nas lojas de noiva um vestido que me agradasse.

Se dependesse de Alice, eu teria comprado o primeiro que vimos. Não vou negar que era bonito e simples, e eu até usaria, se não estivesse procurando uma coisa que tivesse mais a minha cara.

Eu discutira isso com Alice e ela sabia que eu estava obstinada a achar o vestido _perfeito_ para _mim_.

Quando as lojas do centro decepcionaram, decidi tentar no shopping. Já passava das três da tarde quando nossos estômagos reclamaram, então paramos na praça de alimentação para comer algo.

E o fato de pararmos só me deixou ainda mais irritada.

– Alice, estou com medo de não acharmos o vestido.

– Relaxa, Bella – ela disse, sugando seu milk-shake – Vamos achar. Ainda tem três andares nesse shopping, não é possível que não tenha nenhum vestido que te agrade!

– Espero que esteja certa – suspirei.

– Vai ver que estou – ela sorriu – A propósito, o que você tem contra branco?

– Não tenho nada contra branco, Alice – eu disse, pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez.

– Mas é o que parece – ela insistiu – A maioria dos vestidos que vimos você reclamava, dentre outras coisas, que era "branco demais".

Fiz uma careta – Mas era o que eu estava achando!

– Bella, bobinha, estamos procurando um vestido de _noiva_! Vestidos de noiva são brancos!

– Nem todos – eu insisti – E eu não gosto muito de ser tradicional.

– Tá, tá, e o que me diz das coisas adicionais?

– Coisas adicionais? – ecoei sem entender.

– Você sabe. O "algo azul, algo novo..." – eu a interrompi antes que terminasse.

– Isso é besteira, Alice.

– Não é besteira não, senhorita Swan – ela me repreendeu com o olhar – É tradição. E tradições não são feitas sem propósito. Tudo isso é pra dar sorte no casamento! Felicidade, prosperidade, e até fertilidade! Você não pode ignorá-las!

– Alice, primeiro de tudo: eu e Edward não acreditamos nessas coisas que "podem dar sorte". Segundo, nós _não somos tradicionais_. Pelo amor de Deus, Alice – eu sussurrei agora – Nós seremos _vampiros_ quando nos casarmos e mesmo que essas coisas funcionem, bem, não creio que vão funcionar com a gente. Então é besteira fazer tudo isso.

– Mas Bella, é tradição! – ela repetiu indignada – Não se pode quebrar uma tradição, mesmo que nenhum de vocês seja tradicional. E a tradição é clara: algo velho, algo novo, algo azul e algo emprestado. E o vestido branco é essencial.

Rolei os olhos à afirmação de Alice. Não era possível que ela fosse _mesmo_ insistir com isso, depois de tudo que eu e Edward falamos.

– Alice, chega – eu disse – Não quero seguir tradições e _não vou_ fazer isso. E duvido que isso influencie minha sorte _ou_ qualquer coisa no meu casamento.

– Pode ajudar vocês a serem felizes para sempre – ela tentou mais uma vez, piscando seus olhos para mim.

Ri com sua atitude e seu bico que costumava me render, e apenas olhei nos olhos dela quando disse, com firmeza:

– Alice, contanto que eu esteja com _Edward_, serei feliz. Ele é o único que tem o poder de me fazer assim. Viva, realizada, _feliz_. E considerando que daqui a alguns dias vamos ganhar a imortalidade... – dei de ombros – Eu já estou no caminho do meu "felizes para sempre".

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos, mas lançou um sorriso para mim.

– Tudo bem, você venceu – ela disse, me fazendo dançar internamente com a vitória – Mas e o vestido branco?

– Prometo a você, se eu achar algum que me agrade, eu compro. Mas se isso não acontecer, vou comprar o que mais me agradar okay?

– Certo, certo. Acho que não posso exigir mais do que isso de você. Afinal, você é aquela que está se casando – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta e assenti, terminando finalmente meu refrigerante e levantando com ela, voltando à minha busca pelo vestido de noiva perfeito pra mim.

Passamos mais um tempo andando pelo shopping nos decidindo por alguns detalhes como sapatos e adereços. Não especificamente para o dia do casamento, porque ninguém poderia refrear Alice caso ela estivesse querendo comprar.

Porém, depois de pouco mais de uma hora andando, chegamos ao último andar do shopping e minha última esperança de achar um vestido decente naquele dia. Andamos apenas poucos metros quando eu vi uma loja que me chamou atenção.

Não reparei no nome da loja, apenas nos lindos vestidos de noiva _coloridos_ que chamavam atenção, exibidos na vitrine.

Não pensei e arrastei Alice para lá, ouvindo os resmungos dela por eu ser forte demais. Entrei na loja e logo uma vendedora sorridente me cumprimentou.

– Olá, boa tarde! Posso ajudar as senhoritas?

– Estamos procurando um vestido de noiva – eu disse, me sentindo meio estúpida.

– Vieram ao lugar certo – ela disse – Nós somos especializados em vestidos e todos os adereços que uma noiva precisa, principalmente as modernas. E nós somos inovadores – ela dizia enquanto nos mostrava a loja – Apostamos nas _cores_.

– É, estou vendo que a maioria de seus vestidos são coloridos – eu comentei – E eles são notavelmente vestidos para casamento.

– Isso. Temos toda a variedade de peças para casamento aqui, em moda feminina. Sapatos, gargantilhas, colares, aneis, enfeites para cabelo, vestidos para madrinhas, vestidos para daminhas e, claro, vestidos de noiva dos mais diversos modelos e cores. O que a senhorita procura, exatamente?

– Algo ousado e bonito. Algo que desperte interesse... – eu dizia, enquanto passava a mão pelos lindos vestidos colocados na vitrine.

Eu estava fascinada. Vestidos brancos, pretos, roxos, violeta, vermelhos, azuis, verdes e de toda a gama de cores que eu podia imaginar eram expostos em todos os lados da ampla loja. Como a vendedora dissera, também havia toda sorte de apetrechos e acessórios, o que me fez pensar dar pontos extras à loja.

– Algo ousado e bonito – a vendedora repetiu – Prefere branco ou outras cores?

– Outras cores. Se preferisse branco com certeza minha escolha seria mais fácil.

A vendedora riu e começou a procurar vestidos, enquanto Alice e eu fazíamos o mesmo.

– Se você não achar seu vestido perfeito aqui, não vai achar em lugar nenhum – disse Alice sorrindo, me fazendo rir também.

Minutos depois eu estava frustrada. Por que eu estava tão indecisa? Nem eu sabia o _que_ exatamente eu procurava, e estava com pena da vendedora que já tinha ido e vindo com vários vestidos tantas vezes.

Deixei Alice se desculpando com ela enquanto dava mais uma olhada na loja. Quem sabe? Poderia ser que o vestido perfeito estivesse por aqui, escondido em algum lugar obscuro.

Passei minha mão pelos tecidos coloridos e pesados, até que senti um tão gostoso que voltei para olhar o vestido.

E ali estava ele.

Como eu não tinha o visto antes?

– Alice! – gritei, eufórica que tivesse finalmente encontrado.

– O que foi? – ela veio meio histérica, a vendedora em seu encalço.

– Achei. É esse! – eu disse, feliz.

A vendedora me fez o favor de tirar o vestido do cabide, segurando-o bem alto para que eu pudesse analisá-lo bem.

– Este? – ela perguntou.

Quando o vi inteiro, longe de qualquer obstrução, tive mais certeza ainda. Era ele. Lindo, numa cor chamativa e bonita. Além disso, os detalhes em brilhantes dele o faziam perfeito para ser usado no dia do casamento entre um rei e uma _rainha_.

– Vou prová-lo – decretei, seguindo a vendedora até os provadores, finalmente excitada que tivesse encontrado algo.

Agora era torcer para que ele servisse em mim, e assim eu poderia me focar com mais afinco aos outros detalhes do casamento.

**Edward POV**

O dia da transformação dos humanos tinha chegado e eu me sentia estranhamente nervoso. A hora seria à meia-noite, um horário onde o veneno potencializava a transformação, levando os futuros vampiros ao seu máximo de poder.

Isso era, no mínimo, bom para mim. Ter vampiros fortes, ágeis e praticamente invencíveis em sua totalidade.

Eu gritava ordens para todos os lados, exigindo que os outros vampiros caçassem e trouxessem para o Castelo, no mínimo três humanos vivos para cada recém-criado quando eles acordassem, em três dias.

Alguns disseram que isso só seria necessário no dia que eles acordassem e isso me deixou irritado. Depois de outros gritos e quase quebra de pescoços, eles finalmente me obedeceram, indo até as cidades mais distantes caçar bons humanos que serviriam de primeira alimentação dos meus novos _servos_.

E, claro, da minha futura rainha.

O que me levava ao meu dilema dos últimos dois dias.

Bella e Alice voltaram de Seattle no sábado tão animadas que eu fiquei ansioso. Tentei ver na mente de Alice qual o vestido de noiva que as duas tinham comprado, mas foi impossível. Alice estava excitada sobre outras coisas, que não incluíam o vestido.

Rosnei de impaciência ao perceber que provavelmente Bella a tinha avisado do meu dom de ler pensamentos para que eu não pudesse ver o vestido. E o fato de apenas as duas terem ido comprá-lo, me limitava a apenas esperar o dia derradeiro.

E eu odiava esperar.

Alice tinha se trancado no quarto de Bella com Angela e Rosalie enquanto as quatro se "arrumavam" para a transformação. Eu não via no que isso poderia ser útil, mas Bella insistiu para que não contrariássemos Alice nisso, como um último desejo de humana dela que deveria ser respeitado.

Apenas porque _Bella_ pediu, eu permiti que as quatro se trancassem lá dentro, exigindo apenas que estivessem no saguão principal do Castelo às onze e meia, junto com os rapazes.

Eu já tinha designado Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius e Felix como os "transformadores" dos humanos, um para cada. O que deixava um humano sem um vampiro para transformá-lo, como eles fizeram questão de frizar.

A coisa era que, não faltava ninguém. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas quem iria transformar Isabella Swan seria _eu_.

Por mais egoísta e amante do poder que eu fosse, levando em consideração quanto tempo tinha levado para cumprir meus planos, quando pedi à Bella que fosse minha _rainha_, eu não estava apenas pedindo-a em casamento.

Eu esperava que ela tivesse entendido, que isso significava ser uma Cullen. Uma legítima rainha dos vampiros.

Caso ela não tivesse percebido meu pedido duplo, ela iria descobrir mais tarde. E algo me dizia que ela ia adorar.

O fato do casamento estar a apenas uma semana de distância também não deixava meus nervos no melhor estado. O que me deixava com ódio de mim mesmo. Eu era o rei dos vampiros, então por que estava ficando cada dia mais ridiculamente ansioso para selar meu destino com Bella?

Era ridículo, mas eu não conseguia deixar de ter esse sentimento. Porém, procurava esquecê-lo na maior parte do tempo, me concentrando em coisas como mandar alguém pro inferno simplesmente porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

No meio da tarde, enquanto a maioria dos vampiros ainda estava na cidade e a outra parte estava organizando o quarto que serviria para os humanos em transformação, Emmett, Jasper e Ben chegaram até mim, que estava parado no saguão principal, sentado em minha cadeira.

– Com licença, príncipe – disse Jasper.

– Diga.

– Hm – ele pareceu nervoso e eu li seus pensamentos, impaciente para esperá-lo organizá-los.

_Como se pergunta se virar vampiro dói?_

Segurei o riso para que eles não desconfiassem do meu dom e esperei, achando divertido todo o embaraço deles.

– Droga, Jasper, eu pergunto! – disse Emmett, ficando impaciente – A questão é: queremos saber se a transformação humano-vampiro dói. Sei lá, a mordida ou algo assim.

Deixei que o riso escapasse em forma de um sorriso sarcástico, que eles acharam meio sádico, e respondi calmamente, olhando em seus olhos.

– A mordida não dói. É, no começo, a coisa mais prazerosa possível para o humano – eu disse com sinceridade – Pelo menos nos primeiros segundos.

– E, depois dos primeiros segundos? – perguntou Ben.

– Aí a coisa começa a ficar feia pra vocês – eu abri mais meu sorriso, sentindo meus caninos saindo, querendo fazer parte da festa – O veneno é liberado para a corrente sanguínea e começa a ser espalhado por todo o corpo, dando início a transformação. E aí, os humanos sentem como se puro fogo estivesse deliberadamente passeando dentro de si.

Eles estremeceram, mas não vacilaram diante da decisão de se transformarem.

– E quando acaba? – perguntou Jasper.

– Em cerca de três dias – eu disse, me recostando na minha cadeira.

Eles acenaram, decididos a ir até o fim e aguentar qualquer tipo de dor infligida por isso. Os três queriam a eternidade. E, agora eu queria dar a eles.

Ou pelo menos, mandar alguém dar.

– Você... quer dizer, sua Alteza, não sentiu isso, não é? – perguntou Ben.

Eu gostava desse cara. Ele levava a sério os títulos, o que me deixava satisfeito.

– Não, Cheney – eu disse – Eu nasci vampiro. Nunca senti essa dor. Mas sei que existe pelo simples fato de ter conversado sobre isso com os vampiros que me criaram, já que todos eles já foram humanos um dia.

Ele acenou e respirou fundo – Não importa. Eu estou decidido a ir até o fim.

– Eu também – concordaram, em uníssono, Jasper e Emmett.

– Ótimo. Por que a essa altura do campeonato, vocês não tem mais essa escolha – eu disse sorrindo.

– Não se preocupe, ainda queremos – disse Emmett – Com licença.

Os três saíram do saguão, focados em ficar um pouco com suas garotas enquanto a hora da transformação não chegava.

Pesquei os pensamentos das garotas, a fim de descobrir se elas tinham, finalmente, terminado. E tinham. Fui rápido até o quarto, chegando lá no momento exato que Bella abria a porta, sorrindo.

– Edward! – ela gritou ao me ver – Que susto.

– Desculpe – disse sinceramente – Não podia esperar pra te ver.

Ela corou lindamente, me fazendo pensar que _talvez_ eu sentiria falta daquele rubor em seu rosto.

Emmett, Jasper e Ben alcalçaram o andar e também ficaram chocados ao me ver ali já, e eu apenas ri, puxando Bella pela mão até o último andar, para o jardim de inverno, que tinha se tornado meu lugar favorito para namorar.

E eu usaria as poucas horas de Bella como humana para namorar um pouco mais, antes que ela fosse definitivamente igual a mim.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Às onze e cinquenta e cinco, todos os vampiros estavam reunidos no saguão principal. Eu, sentado em meu trono, trajava uma blusa azul escura e calças pretas, como sempre, descalço. O medalhão parecia brilhar mais, quase como se soubesse o que estava para acontecer. Meus caninos estavam à mostra, brilhando afiados.

À minha frente, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Emmett, Ben e Jasper olhavam todos os vampiros com uma confiança incrível, além da decisão e expectativa nos olhares ansiosos.

Jane, Alec, Aro, Caius, Marcus e Felix estavam ao lado dos humanos, divididos em três de cada lado, esperando minhas ordens. Porém, antes que desse a meia-noite e a transformação se tornasse necessária, eu expliquei minhas ordens.

– Hoje é uma noite especial – eu disse, pescando alguns pensamentos debochados de alguns vampiros, mas não me importei. Nenhum deles sabia, _ainda_, que hoje nasceria mais um Cullen – Estes sete humanos concordaram com prazer em fazer parte do nosso mundo, fazer parte do _meu reino_. E, com prazer, nós daremos isso a eles.

Eu sorri, recebendo sorrisos de volta.

– Mas isso não é tudo – continuei – Hoje é um dia especial porque a transformação de um deles será _única_.

Isso deixou todos surpresos e eu sorri mais ao me levantar e me dirigir aos humanos, descendo o pequeno lance de três escadas que separavam o saguão da parte afastada do trono.

– Isabella – eu chamei, vendo como seus olhos brilhavam de expectativas – Quando lhe pedi que fosse minha rainha, eu não estava falando _apenas_ de casamento.

Arquejos de surpresa foram ouvidos claramente por todo o saguão. E os pensamentos de "_ele vai transformá-la?_" eram praticamente gritados em minha cabeça.

Bella piscava furiosamente enquanto me encarava abobalhada.

– Você... – ela começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

– Sou egoísta _demais_, Bella. E por esse motivo não _posso_ deixar ninguém mais provar seu sangue. Não posso deixar ninguém mais além de _mim_ transformar você. _Eu_ lhe darei a eternidade.

– Mas, você é um Cullen – ela continuou, expressando a incredulidade dela mesma e de todos os presentes – Se me transformar...

– Te transformarei numa Cullen – eu completei – Sei disso. E é exatamente isso que eu quis dizer quando te pedi em casamento. Quando te pedi para ser minha rainha.

Ela arquejou e vi seus olhos marejarem.

– Quero que seja minha rainha. A rainha legítima dos vampiros. Uma _Cullen_, igual a mim. E é isso que quero dizer com noite especial – eu disse, olhando para os outros – Hoje, um novo Cullen nascerá, na pele de Isabella.

Os arquejos de surpresa continuaram, mas agora eu não estava interessado neles.

Virei-me para meus vampiros mais fieis e dei a ordem.

– Transformem-nos – eu disse.

A excitação no local era quase palpável quando eu falei, e enquanto eu segurava Bella pela mão e a levava para o local do trono, meus seis vampiros pegaram os humanos, prontos para transformá-los assim que o relógio batesse meia-noite.

– Isso é uma surpresa – Bella murmurou.

– Eu te disse, sou egoísta demais – eu disse.

O relógio bateu, indicando que era meia-noite, e eu apenas ouvi os gritos dos humanos.

Bella tensionou e eu acariciei seus braços, colocando uma das minhas mãos em sua cintura e puxando-a para mim.

– Não tenha medo, meu amor – sussurrei, me inclinando contra seu pescoço enquanto os humanos continuavam gritando ao fundo – Quando você acordar, será uma das vampiras mais poderosas do mundo.

– Só perdendo para você, certo? – ela arquejou, enquanto segurava em meus ombros para se apoiar.

– Exato – beijei o local exato de sua jugular, sentindo seu pulso acelerado. – E, Bella?

– Sim?

– _Eu te amo_ – cravei meus caninos nela, sentindo seu gemido de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o gosto mais _perfeito_ que eu poderia sentir em toda minha existência.

O gosto explodiu em mim, me fazendo gemer de prazer. Deixei meu veneno ser liberado, ao mesmo tempo que tentava prolongar a sensação deliciosa do sangue doce de Bella em minha boca.

Seus gritos, resmungos e _socos_ em mim – que só me faziam cócegas – foram o meu limite para saber até onde ir. Em dois minutos, ela ficou furiosa e eu soltei meus caninos de sua pele, descontente, segurando-a em meus braços com força para que ela não se machucasse ao tentar me agredir.

Eu sabia que isso era apenas uma reação de defesa do seu corpo contra a agressão natural, que era eu. E em pouco tempo, Bella não mais lutava. Ela gritava a plenos pulmões, sendo queimada viva e por dentro pelo meu veneno, que tinha vinte vezes mais poder e força do que o veneno que seus amigos experimentavam naquele momento.

Se transformar em um Cullen não era para qualquer um. Nem todo corpo humano aguentava a carga poderosa de veneno que era infligido na transformação. O corpo e a _mente_ do humano deveriam ser fortes e resistentes para aguentar o veneno do Cullen.

Antigamente, muitos morreram na transformação para Cullen, o que fez meu avô tomar mais cuidado na seleção de humanos que se transformariam. Não era pra qualquer um, e não seria qualquer um que teria esse poder.

Esse era parte do motivo de minha ansiedade no começo do dia, ao pensar na transformação singular de Bella.

Eu tinha medo que ela não sobrevivesse.

Mas eu me acalmava ao lembrar o quão forte e destemida ela era. O quão _incrível_ ela era. E isso me acalmava, porque me dava quase certeza que ela sobreviveria, e se tornaria igual a mim. Uma vampira poderosa. Uma Cullen legítima.

Ordenei que os outros levassem os humanos para o quarto designado e logo todos eles estavam acomodados em macas de aço, fortes o bastante para resistir a transformação violenta. Designei dois vampiros – naquele dia, Aro e Caius – para vigiar os humanos durante o tempo da transformação.

Sentei numa poltrona ao lado da maca onde Bella se debatia, notando que ela gritava mais e mais alto que os outros. Ela se debatia mais, ela lutava mais. Os outros, de tempos em tempos paravam de gritar, suportando em silêncio. Não adiantava gritar, e eles estavam percebendo isso.

Bella porém, ficava rouca, mas continuava gritando, agonizando em dor. A dor que eu infligira à ela era maior do que a dos outros, e eu tinha consciência disso.

E no fundo, eu estava me odiando por causar essa dor nela, mesmo que isso fosse necessário.

Os "vampiros-guardas" iam e vinham, mas eu não saía do meu lugar, ordenando que eles cuidassem de todo o resto, e exigindo tranquilidade. Não queria interrupções enquanto ouvisse a agonia de Bella.

E eu fiquei ao lado dela, vendo-a sofrer e me martirizando por isso o tempo todo. Durante os três longos dias que se sucederam.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

– Já mandei parar com isso, Aro – eu disse, irritado, enquanto aprumava a ridícula gravata-borboleta no colarinho do smoking preto.

– Mas, príncipe, não posso evitar – ele disse, rindo – É uma ocasião única e singular!

Os _flashes_ continuaram e eu me irritei, olhando para ele furioso. Ele engoliu seco.

– Tudo bem, acho que tenho material suficiente para o álbum, pelo menos na parte de "making-of".

– Aro, saia daqui antes que eu arranque essa câmera de você, e junto com ela, seu braço.

Ele sorriu amarelo e saiu do meu quarto, me deixando finalmente em paz para pensar.

Ou não tão em paz, já que os pensamentos de mais de duzentos vampiros ecoavam e gritavam em minha mente. Bufei e voltei à minha aparência no espelho.

Tecnicamente, eu estava pronto. O smoking preto totalmente alinhado e elegante me dava uma aparência ainda mais de realeza do que nunca. A gravata-borboleta era horrível, e eu decidi arrancá-la. Joguei em um canto qualquer do quarto e sorri. Bem melhor.

Puxei o medalhão de dentro da camisa branca para ficar visível, por cima da roupa. O dourado dele combinava perfeitamente com o vermelho-âmbar brilhante que meus olhos exibiam. O calçado social não era confortável, mas essa era uma ocasião especial.

Por mais que eu amasse sentir o chão frio e todas as imperfeições de um solo sob a sola dos meus pés, a ocasião pedia calçados. E eu não ia estragar o álbum de casamento ficando descalço, ou Bella me mataria.

E, agora, ela podia fazer isso. E _como_ podia.

Lembrar de como ela ficara perfeita como vampira trouxe um arrepio ao meu corpo. Meus olhos se fecharam automaticamente ao lembrar sua imagem, a pele branca e lisa como granito, o mais fino deles. A textura e maciez perfeita, que convidavam meus dedos a acariciá-la a todo momento.

E os olhos... Que olhos! A profundidade de seu castanho-chocolate continuava ali, intensamente. Mas a cor vermelho-brilhante que eles exibiam era suficiente para tirar meu fôlego.

Como eu imaginara, Bella se tornara uma vampira deslumbrante e extraordinária. Seu poder era facilmente equiparado ao meu, e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito... ou orgulhoso. Afinal, ela era criação _minha_.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu meus delírios sobre minha futura esposa e eu contive o suspiro de irritação. Os pensamentos se adiantaram à pessoa.

– Entre, Alice. – ordenei.

Alice entrou no meu quarto, e eu reparei que ela já estava pronta, em seu vestido azul escuro de dama-de-honra. O cabelo preto repicado estava como sempre, combinando perfeitamente com a nova coloração branco-pálida de sua pele.

– Príncipe – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso – Devo dizer que está fantástico.

– Obrigado – eu disse com um aceno de cabeça – Tudo pronto?

– Sim, mas... – ela franziu o cenho – Onde está sua gravata?

– Ficarei melhor sem ela – decretei, andando até a porta – Vamos.

– Sim, alteza.

Ela fechou a porta quando saí e me acompanhou pelas escadas, enquanto descíamos lentamente. Seus pensamentos estavam focados na festa pronta para acontecer e eu bufei. Ela não baixava a guarda dos pensamentos um minuto?

– Bella está pronta? – perguntei.

– Quase, alteza – ela riu – Ficará pronta quando o senhor estiver esperando-a no altar.

E dizendo isso, começou a cantar o hino dos Estados Unidos em sua mente. Maldita vampira baixinha!

Chegamos até a parte de trás do Castelo, iluminada pela lua. Um casamento à noite era a melhor opção para nós. Tanto pela falta de sol, como porque, segundo Alice e Bella, a decoração se destacaria mais.

E elas tinham razão. O jardim dos fundos reservado para a noite estava iluminado com várias luzes fracas, pendendo para flores penduradas em arcos por todo lugar. Rosas e frésias eram as flores.

O altar improvisado ficava mais afastado, e nele já estavam Aro e Caius, que seriam, respectivamete, o "padre" e o "escrivão" do casamento. Os dois tinham licença para isso, de forma que o casamento seria legítimo, no mundo vampiro e no mundo humano. Ao redor do jardim, os arcos iluminavam o caminho e a decoração, e não existiam cadeiras. Para que se nenhum dos convidados ficaria cansado?

Os convidados, os duzentos vampiros vindos de todas as partes possíveis do mundo, estavam dispostos de forma que um corredor espaçoso estivesse entre eles. Uma música suave tocava de algum lugar, e de repente parou.

– Jasper vai tocar a música que o senhor usará para sua entrada, alteza – disse Alice em meu ouvido e reparei em Jasper no piano de cauda logo ao lado do altar. – Assim que ele começar, pode se dirigir a seu lugar no altar. Logo depois, Bella virá.

Apenas acenei, de repente virando um estúpido noivo nervoso que não sabia o que fazer. Ah, pro inferno esse nervosismo, eu era o rei!

A música começou e eu não consegui fazer minhas pernas mexerem nos primeiros segundos. Mas assim que alguns vampiros viraram suas cabeças em minha direção, me obriguei a andar. E sem dar um sorriso – simplesmente porque não conseguia – eu andei todo o trajeto e parei em frente à Aro, virando para os convidados e colocando as mãos juntas à minha frente.

Depois de dois minutos, uma música mais suave indicou a entrada das madrinhas. Meus padrinhos eram Emmett, Ben e Alec e como eles já estavam do meu lado, apenas observaram, como eu, a entrada das três vampiras madrinhas.

Jane veio primeiro, num vestido roxo e cabelo para trás. Atrás dela estava Angela, com um vestido de mesma cor, e logo depois Rosalie, também com a mesma cor de vestido.

Essa tinha sido a única "tradição" em relação a roupas que deixamos Alice escolher. Quando as três me cumprimentaram e chegaram a seu lugar do meu lado contrário, a música mudou novamente.

Uma prévia da canção conhecida soou, e Alice veio andando com seu vestido azul e buquê de frésias. Ela sorria levemente enquanto andava devagar até o altar. Quando ela chegou, e se posicionou ao lado das madrinhas, eu não conseguia respirar.

_(Música Sugerida: Marcha Nupcial – Mendelsshon)_

Mesmo que nada daquilo fosse tradicional para nós, Bella insistiu em entrar ao som da Marcha de Mendelssohn, deixando a cerimônia com mais cara de "casamento".

Eu quase babei quando a vi.

Sua pele pálida e com textura macia parecia brilhar com o reflexo da lua. Seus olhos vermelho-sangue brilhante estavam faiscando e eu podia ver todos os sentimentos que ela nutria por mim ali, em sua intensidade avassaladora. Seus cabelos estavam em ondas, pendendo sob seus ombros nus.

E o vestido. Bem, só posso dizer que não me surpreendi ao vê-la num vestido vermelho-sangue, em vez do tradicional vestido branco.

O vestido tinha quase o mesmo tom de vermelho de seus olhos, e os detalhes em brilhantes por todo o torso e parte da saia só deixava sua pele ainda mais brilhante. Ela usava brincos de diamante e o anel de noivado que eu lhe dera estava em seu dedo anelar esquerdo.

Quando finalmente voltei meu olhar para ela novamente, vi que ela já estava perto, sorrindo lindamente enquanto andava pelo corredor, diminuindo a distância entre nós.

Ofereci o braço esquerdo, e ela não demorou a entrelaçar o dela, segurando o buquê de rosas vermelhas com uma mão enquanto ficávamos em frente ao altar.

– Meus caros – começou Aro – estamos aqui reunidos nessa noite especial para celebrar a união matrimonial de nosso rei com sua consorte. É um prazer dirigir essa cerimônia, e antes que comecemos, se alguém tem algo contra essa união, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Ai daquele que ousasse _respirar_ naquele momento.

Como ninguém se manifestou, Aro deu de ombros e continuou. Bom.

Aro começou a discursar, palavras que ele próprio tinha preparado para a cerimônia. Coisas sobre como o mundo vampiro agora poderia ter um pouco mais de paz, tendo um rei que controlaria todos, como antigamente era feito. Ele acrescentou à isso, brilhantes palavras sobre como um rei _e_ uma rainha eram o melhor para todos nós e fez mesuras à linda futura rainha que sorria levemente ao ouvir os elogios.

Dei um pigarro leve e Aro se recompôs do fascínio que Bella inspirava, soltando-se de sua quase-hipnose e convidando-nos a recitar nossos votos e realizar a troca de alianças.

Como eu era o príncipe, Bella foi a primeira a falar.

– Sinceramente, eu não escrevi votos ou qualquer outra coisa, então vou apenas falar o que sinto: conhecer você, Edward, foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. E mesmo antes que eu soubesse que você era um _príncipe_, eu já te considerava o _dono_ do meu coração. O que não é pouca coisa – ela sorriu me fazendo sorrir e deslizou a aliança dourada que tinha seu nome gravado dentro no meu dedo anelar esquerdo – Eu prometo te amar, te respeitar, te ser fiel e permanecer ao seu lado, como sua amiga, mulher, amante e _rainha_, por toda a eternidade.

Ela beijou levemente meu dedo já "aliançado" e eu pigarreei antes de falar.

– Definitivamente eu não sabia que estaria falando isso pra qualquer pessoa, mas já que estou aqui... Isabella Marie Swan, a única que verdadeiramente tocou meu coração _inexistente_, e a única a quem eu dei a eternidade. Eu sou e sempre serei seu melhor amigo, marido, amante e _rei_, não importando o que acontecer. – peguei a aliança dourada com meu nome gravado dentro e deslizei pelo seu dedo anelar, juntando-a com o anel de noivado – Eu prometo te amar, te respeitar, te ser fiel e permanecer _sempre_ ao seu lado, sendo _seu_ em todas as circunstâncias, por toda a eternidade.

Seus olhos inflamáveis me olhavam com tal adoração que se ela fosse humana, aposto que estaria chorando. De certa forma, ela estava. E meu deslumbramento por ela só aumentou quando ela moveu os lábios sem emitir som, dizendo claramente um "_eu te amo_".

– Com o poder a mim investido, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Rei e rainha.

Eu soltei minhas mãos das de Bella, apenas para pegar o medalhão que descansava contra uma almofada que Aro segurava para mim. A corrente delicada de ouro branco era tão conhecida que me dava a sensação de nostalgia e o brasão dos Cullen em formato de pingente, também em ouro branco, brilhava para mim.

Eu o coloquei no pescoço de Bella, fazendo todos os presentes arquejarem quando ele brilhou contra a pele dela, reconhecendo-a como uma verdadeira Cullen. Seus olhos assaltaram os meus com fervor e eu não aguentei nem mais um segundo.

Puxei-a ao meu encontro, beijando-a com paixão e amor, deixando que nossos lábios se reconhecessem, mais uma vez, na dança perfeita que culminava com o fim de nossa _razão_.

Eu poderia fazer aquilo bazilhões de vezes, e mesmo assim não conseguiria me acostumar por completo.

Os lábios de Bella eram um perigo para mim, que me faziam querer deflorá-los a cada segundo, obrigando todos ao redor a perceber que ela era _minha_, e fazendo-a entender que apenas _eu_ poderia beijá-los.

Senti quando ela contornou meu pescoço com seus braços e me apertou contra ela, intensificando o beijo. Eu sentia seus dedos arranhando meu couro cabeludo enquanto nos beijávamos sôfregamente.

Os aplausos só atingiram meus ouvidos segundos depois da explosão que o beijo em Bella causou em mim. Nos soltamos, sem querer, e encaramos o séquito de vampiros que nos aplaudia.

Cada um ali presente fez uma reverência para nós, agora rei e rainha, e eu sorri satisfeito. Pelo canto do olho, vi que Bella sorria também, e não pude deixar de imaginar quão boa escolha eu tinha feito.

Andamos de volta pelo corredor de mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto os presentes nos cumprimentavam com aplausos e mesuras. Porém, a única coisa em que eu podia pensar era em como estava _feliz_.

Ter Bella nos meus braços, finalmente _minha_ e igual a mim, era tão avassalador que me deixava sem fôlego. Saber finalmente que a história dela agora estava grudada à minha, de todas as formas, era deveras libertador.

O medalhão de ouro branco que era de minha mãe e agora cintilava em Bella parecia sorrir para mim, como se me entendesse e comemorasse minha felicidade comigo.

Finalmente, eu poderia viver com ela em paz, reinando como prometera à minha mãe.

Sem mais segredos. E sem mais mentiras.

**** FIM ****

* * *

Vestido de Noiva da Bella: http : / /www .estoumecasando .com / wp-content / gallery / vestido-de-noiva-colorido / vestido-de-noiva-colorido-13 .jpg (tirem os espaços)

**CALMA CALMA CALMA**

**AINDA TEM O EPÍLOGO! ASUHAUHUHSAHUASUA**

**Bom, o epílogo já está pronto, e eu devo postar ainda nesse final de semana, dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu receber :D**

**E, antes de me "despedir", o meu aviso:**

**MUITO obrigada por cada comentário e elogio que a S&L recebeu - e eu também, por tabela. Escrever a S&L por mais de um ano e meio foi a cada dia um desafio, e eu agradeço demais a vocês por estarem sempre comentando e falando, me encorajando a continuar.  
OBRIGADA MESMO!**

**Não sei se vocês aqui sabem, mas a S&L terá capítulos _extras_, que no total serão 5, contando alguns fatos que aconteceram, mas não foram contemplados na fanfic. Depois dos extras, aí sim seria o fim da S&L. Seria. Porque graças ao apoio de vocês (e eu devo agradecer à minha "gêmea" Karla e minha amiga Isabela, principalmente) eu tive uma ideia que vai sustentar uma continuação da S&L.**

**Então, aqui e agora, eu aviso OFICIALMENTE, que a Secrets & Lies TERÁ CONTINUAÇÃO.**

**Será uma nova fic, com novo nome (que não será divulgado agora pra manter o suspense), mas ainda os mesmos personagens de S&L e suas personalidades únicas, além de personagens novos. Eu espero que vocês gostem, e eu devo postar a nova fic assim que os extras terminarem de serem postados, então eu aviso, ok? :D**

**Então, chega de falar né? Agora eu quero ler os reviews de vocês *-***

**Então, um enorme beijo e abraço, e até o epílogo.**

_**Kessy**_


	28. Epílogo

**Voltei, e cá está o epílogo. É curtinho, mas espero que gostem. (:**

**Assim que possível, posto o primeiro extra ;) Um beijo e boa leitura.  
**

* * *

**Epílogo**

As ruas escuras não permitiriam que ninguém visse o que eles estavam planejando. Dois vultos, apenas encobertos pelas sombras dos prédios, espreitando e _esperando_.

Qualquer um que aparecesse naquele momento, estaria perdido. Sem uma única mísera chance de sobrevivência ao deparar-se com os olhos vermelhos e famintos _dela_ e os olhos negros _dele_.

– Está rastreando os pensamentos de alguém? – ela perguntou, os caninos afiados aparecendo, brilhantes e prontos.

– Tem alguém vindo aí, mas está a duas quadras. Vai passar por aqui, então relaxe – ele respondeu, divertido em ver o quão _bem_ ela estava se adaptando à nova vida e aos novos instintos.

– Ótimo – ela conteve o impulso de lamber os lábios em antecipação pelo sangue que iria provar.

Os passos logo puderam ser ouvidos por seus sentidos aguçados e ela agachou-se, sentindo o cheiro e farejando a presa.

– Mulher – ela sussurrou – Na faixa dos 25 anos. Estatura média.

– Muito bom – ele respondeu sorrindo – Agora, pode dizer a distância daqui até ela?

– Uma quadra... e diminuindo – os passos da mulher agora eram audíveis até para humanos e a vampira preparou seu bote.

– Fique à vontade, eu pego o próximo – ele sussurrou, para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Cerca de quinze segundos depois, o grito agudo de Mariah, 25 anos, foi ouvido na rua deserta. Ela foi prensada contra a parede e seu pescoço foi assaltado por dentes pontiagudos, afiados e _famintos_. Seu grito aumentou de volume e logo depois cessou, imitando sua consciência que se fora.

Em cinco minutos, todo o sangue de Mariah estava drenado e seu corpo, jogado junto de mais cinco corpos drenados.

Ele bateu palmas.

– Você é _incrível_. Estava certo em agir segundo meus instintos e transformá-la eu mesmo.

Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada – ela disse sinceramente – Pelo elogio, e por me transformar.

– Disponha – ele disse já muito próximo a ela, puxando-a pela cintura num aperto gostoso – Agora, será que podemos nos distrair um pouco?

Sua voz rouca, sussurrada e quase ofegante fazia coisas absurdas no corpo de mármore da mulher. Ela não pode fazer nada a não ser envolvê-lo pelo pescoço com seus braços e responder sua pergunta selando seus lábios.

– _Bella_... – ele sussurrou, enquanto sua boca deixava a dela, à procura de seu pescoço.

– Hm... – ela murmurou, mordiscando de leve a pele da nuca dele – Edward, acho que estou com fome de outra coisa.

Edward riu, deliciado.

– Além de vampira sedenta, virou uma vampira _ninfomaníaca_*, meu amor?

Os olhos vermelhos de Bella brilharam desejosos e ela sorriu.

– A culpa é toda sua. Não mandei ser irresistível.

Ele gargalhou e apertou-a mais contra si, fazendo com que ela arfasse ao sentir sua excitação lhe espetando.

– Droga, Edward. – ela gemeu.

Nenhum dos dois aguentaria muito tempo. O beijo sôfrego que assaltou a boca de Edward, vindo de Bella, acabou com todas as esperanças de chegarem em casa antes de se entregarem ao desejo.

Edward prensou o corpo de sua mulher na parede do beco escuro e puxou sua blusa de forma violenta, tendo o cuidado de não rasgar. Bella fez a mesma coisa com ele, e logo os dois se entregavam ao prazer de estar _conectados_ um ao outro, se entregando à luxúria e desejo que os consumia, segundo após segundo.

Os gemidos e sussurros eram abafados pelo som dos corpos se chocando contra a parede de concreto, chegando a fazer buracos pela força exercida durante o ato. Porém nenhum deles estava preocupado com os estragos materiais.

A única vontade dos dois era buscar o alívio que só o outro poderia dar.

Mais gemidos, investidas e arranhões depois, seus corpos finalmente tremeram e relaxaram, proporcionando o ápice do prazer que os dois só encontravam quando estavam daquele jeito: _unidos_, juntos.

– Um dia você me mata, mulher – Edward sussurrou, enquanto se vestia e olhava para Bella com paixão.

– Não sou nem louca de fazer isso! – ela disse, abotoando sua blusa de algodão. – Nenhum outro poderia fazer comigo o que você faz.

– Ah é? – ele sorriu e prensou-a contra a parede novamente – E o que eu faço de tão único?

Ela sorriu – Você _é_ único Edward. Nenhum outro pode sequer chegar perto da _sola_ dos seus pés.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo terno, que teria se transformado em algo mais forte se outros humanos – bêbados – não tivessem feito barulho demais.

– Hm, hora de me alimentar – Bella sorriu, junto com Edward, e os dois partiram para o ataque.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cerca de duas horas depois, os dois amantes e _reis_ voltavam ao Castelo, de mãos dadas, andando rápido sem correr pelas florestas de Forks, apenas aproveitando a madrugada e o fato de que agora eram um só.

Os sussurros meigos e dominadores dele aliados às provocações e gemidos dela, eram mais do que suficientes para que expectadores ficassem a par de que os dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro, mesmo que _semanas_ antes, os dois fossem de espécies totalmente diferentes.

Mas agora não existiam mais diferenças.

Agora era gelo contra gelo, fogo contra fogo. Uma personalidade forte contra outra tão ou mais forte. E as duas se combinavam, perfeitamente.

O respeito mútuo e amor singular que Edward e Bella dividiam – e continuariam dividindo, até o fim dos tempos – era palpável e invejável.

Edward, afinal, cumprira a profecia que sua mãe Elizabeth dissera, há tantos séculos atrás, mesmo sem ele próprio ter conhecimento disso.

Bella cumprira seu destino, ligando-se à Edward da forma mais _permanente_ que poderia existir.

E, juntos, os dois reinariam sobre o mundo vampiro, e enfrentariam com _vitória_ qualquer coisa e _qualquer um_ que ousasse ficar em seu caminho.

**the end**

**

* * *

*******_"viciada em sexo"_

**ATENÇÃO**: _Ninfomania_ é uma **doença**, ok? Algumas pessoas "brincam" com isso e tudo mais, mas eu usei o adjetivo apenas como forma lúdica de expressão.

Mais sobre ninfomania aqui: http : / / pt . wikipedia . org / wiki / Adic% C3% A7%C3%A3o_ sexual (tire os espaços)

**CONTEÚDO PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS.**


	29. EXTRA O Cullen e a Mestiça

**Hellooooooooooo, peopleeees!**

**Como prometido, o primeiro extra da S&L *-***

**Eu, particularmente, gostei. Mas eu não tenho direito de dizer isso. SUAHSUAHSUAHU Então, leiam e me digam o que acharam, ok? *-***

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Secrets & Lies**  
**Extra 1 – O Cullen e a Mestiça**

**Londres, Inglaterra****  
****Agosto de 1638**  
_01h da manhã_

Passos apressados pelas ruas escuras. Um rosto atormentado de medo, uma mente bagunçada com terror. E, de repente, um grito.

– Não, por favor, não!

– Mil perdões, mas é preciso – a voz doce e melodiosa de mulher cessou os lamentos da outra jovem, que perdera a vida, para alimentar uma imortal.

Ao terminar, Elizabeth empurrou o corpo sem vida para dentro de um beco sujo e afastado, sentindo um pouco de repulsa pelo que acabara de fazer.

Elizabeth Cullen era filha de um vampiro e uma humana. Nascera como algo inédito no mundo, que até então desconhecia a possibilidade de reprodução entre as duas espécies tão iguais e tão diferentes. Era metade humana, tinha um coração que batia, e sangue que lhe corria pelas veias. Tinha necessidades humanas, e também precisava de comida humana.

Mas também era metade vampira, o que lhe conferia habilidades e sentidos aguçados, e também a característica sede de sangue. Ela não precisava de sangue tão rapidamente como os vampiros, mas precisava. E os dias em que tinha que caçar, não lhe eram os melhores. De qualquer forma, Elizabeth necessitava de sangue naquela madrugada, e estava quase satisfeita quando ouviu um rosnado à poucos metros de onde estava.

Ela ficou em alerta no mesmo momento. Era a "princesa" do mundo vampiro, filha do vampiro mais poderoso da terra, Sebastian Cullen. Mas sua condição de _meia vampira_ lhe dava algumas desvantagens se ela estivesse em combate.

Mas Elizabeth não precisava se preocupar. O rosnado viera de um movimento de ataque de um conterrâneo seu, Anthony. Um dos braços direitos de seu pai. Elizabeth se sentiu corar. Adorava Anthony. O jeito com que ele se movia com graça e beleza, e como parecia nunca se abalar por nada.

Anthony era um Cullen também, um dos primeiros que o pai de Elizabeth transformara. Sua habilidade extra consistia na hipnose mental de qualquer outra criatura. Isso lhe dava vantagens incríveis que o rei adorava explorar. Anthony era secretamente apaixonado por Elizabeth, desde que ela nascera. Fora um dos únicos que teve contato com a bebê e durante seu crescimento estava lá, como amigo da família e da criança. E quando ela finalmente atingira a maturidade, se tornara uma vampira belíssima – e uma poderosa Cullen, assim como seu pai.

Anthony não ousava dizer a ninguém sobre seu amor incondicional por Elizabeth. Isso poderia trazer problemas para os dois. E ele não queria que o amor de sua existência se encrencasse. Por isso mantinha seus sentimentos para si.

Quando Anthony saíra para caçar naquela noite, não imaginava que encontraria a princesa – seu objeto de adoração – nas mesmas ruas que ele. Era mesmo uma sorte tê-la ali! Ele se aproximou dela sorrindo, limpando discretamente um resquício do sangue de sua última vítima do canto da boca.

– Princesa! – ele a cumprimentou – O que faz aqui?

– O mesmo que você – Elizabeth cumprimentou-o docemente, sorrindo. Seu coração se acelerara e ela sabia que Anthony ouvia.

_Pare com isso_, ela ordenou a si mesma. Mas, não encontrou forças para obedecer.

– Ora, caçando sozinha? Não vens sempre acompanhada de tua dama de companhia?

– Geralmente, sim – ela admitiu – Hoje preferi vir sozinha. Precisava pensar, me concentrar. E não sou mais uma criança para ter que sair acompanhada sempre.

– Decerto que não – disse Anthony, não evitando passar seus olhos por todo o corpo bem feito e curvilíneo de Elizabeth – Mas, seu pai não ficará zangado?

– Não me importo com isso – disse Elizabeth, virando as costas para Anthony e tomando seu caminho pelas ruas desertas – Ele tem que entender que não sou uma criança. Eu posso me cuidar sozinha.

– Certamente que pode – Anthony ficou à sua frente, parando sua caminhada – Mas, não quero que se meta em problemas. Se ele perguntar, eu te acompanhei.

Elizabeth piscou confusa. Sabia que Anthony era um grande amigo de seu pai, e sabia que ele cuidara dela durante sua rápida infância. Não via motivos para ele fazer isso agora. Seria outra proteção estúpida? Pensaria ele que ela ainda era nova demais ou qualquer coisa assim? Isso ela não poderia permitir. Queria que ele, mais que todos, a tratasse como a _mulher_ que se tornara.

– Sinto muito, Anthony. Eu sei me cuidar, é sério – ela retomou sua caminhada, falando mais rudemente com ele – Não sou uma criança que todos acham que precisa de cuidados constantes.

– Não me referi à isso, princesa – ele disse, sorrindo, fazendo com que ela voltasse a olhar para ele – Apenas não quero que se meta em problemas com o rei. Ele já vem nervoso há algum tempo, como sabe. É apenas uma história. Eu não vou realmente acompanhá-la... se a senhorita assim o desejar.

Ela sorriu. Então, ele apenas falara aquilo como uma "sugestão". Era bom saber que ele não a via como criança mais.

– Então, não me vê como criança?

Ele riu, alto.

– É claro que não! Que desfortúnio é este que falas! És uma mulher, há muito tempo. Crecestes, alteza – ele se aproximou, falando perigosamente perto demais – Te tornastes uma bela vampira.

– Falas isto de boca pra fora – ela revidou, um pouco arfante e com o coração disparado.

– Não – ele insistiu – Falo porque é verdade.

Ela respirou dificultosamente mais um pouco, até que ele decidiu por fim àquilo.

– Elizabeth... – sussurrou – Quão bela mulher se tornou. Devo admitir que me fascinas.

– Eu? M-mas, podes ter qualquer uma!

– Não quero qualquer uma – ele puxou-a pela cintura com uma mão, levando a outra mão a acariciar o rosto espantado e corado dela – Quero você. E esperei _muito_ para tê-la.

– Não precisa esperar mais – num surto de coragem, ela falou – Eu _te quero_, Anthony.

– Oh, Elizabeth... – ele sussurrou, tomando os lábios dela nos seus com o fervor e a adoração que ele continha dentro de si há tantos anos.

O amor dividido pelos dois naquele beijo era suficiente para eles. E foi suficiente para o rei Sebastian, quando soube do romance dos dois. De início, os dois não queriam contar. Mas num descuido, Sebastian percebeu o que acontecia. Contrariando as expectativas dos amantes, o rei recebeu com bom grado a notícia. Todos receberam.

Saber que a princesa Cullen estava unindo-se à um Cullen legítimo era mais do que um prazer para todos. Com exceção de um.

George Cullen era apaixonado pela princesa Elizabeth desde que a vira com seus oito anos de idade, em aparência de 19. O fato de ver Anthony – seu rival em confiança com o rei – em um relacionamento sério e duradouro com a princesa, o deixou furioso. E ele não iria deixar isso barato.

_**Fevereiro de 1639**_

Vampiros para lá e para cá, a agitação era notavelmente alta entre todos os moradores do Castelo dos Cullen em Londres. Preparativos para o casamento da princesa com o braço direito do rei.

Os noivos aproveitaram a distração dos outros para se afastarem, indo até o lugar preferido deles no Castelo: o jardim dos fundos. Lá, os dois trocavam carícias, suspiros e beijos, enquanto conversavam sobre seus futuros dias como rei e rainha, marido e mulher.

– Anthony, o rei o chama na sala do trono – ouviram a voz pesada e meio aborrecida, atrapalhando-os bem no meio de um beijo.

Anthony rosnou.

– Já vou, George. Obrigado por avisar – apenas o fato de Elizabeth estar ali, e sua consideração fingida por George ser também um Cullen impediram Anthony de avançar nele para decepar-lhe a cabeça.

– Ele diz que é urgente. Pode namorar sua _noivinha_ depois – ele disse, com provocação na voz.

Anthony rosnou e perdeu o controle por poucos segundos, levantando de onde estava com Elizabeth e mostrando os dentes e caninos afiados para George, em afronta.

– Não se atreva a falar dela assim – ele rosnou.

– Querido – Elizabeth interveio – É melhor você ir. Sabe que ele só deseja provocá-lo.

Anthony rosnou de impaciência, mas controlou-se o suficiente para dar um beijo na testa de Elizabeth, antes de sair furiosamente até a sala do trono.

George, por sua vez, se pôs à frente de Elizabeth, quando esta tentava sair do jardim, em direção ao seu quarto.

– George, por favor me permita passar.

– Calma, princesa. Não posso falar com você?

– Então fale logo. Tenho coisas a fazer.

– Não parecem importantes. Se fossem, estaria resolvendo-as, em vez de namorar com o _preferidinho_ aqui.

– O que está insinuando, George? – perguntou a princesa impaciente, fechando os olhos para controlar-se.

George provocava-a, e a Anthony também, desde que os dois assumiram publicamente seu relacionamento. Era irritante e desgastante, e mesmo que nenhum dos dois desse ouvidos aos comentários maldosos ou boatos, ainda assim se irritavam com George.

– Nada, alteza – ele sorriu – Não estou insinuando nada.

– Afinal, o que quer? – ela começava a perder a paciência.

– Apenas saber: o que ele tem que te atrai tanto?

Elizabeth não esperava essa pergunta. Sabia que George a olhava diferente, mas essa pergunta tirara as dúvidas de sua mente.

– Creio que isso importa apenas a mim, George – ela respondeu, secamente.

– Ora, não seja egoísta – ele insistiu – Conte-me. Conte-me o que o bastardo fez para te fisgar.

– Não se atreva a chamá-lo de bastardo! Ele é muito melhor do que você – ela cuspiu as palavras. – E um dos primeiros a serem transformados por meu pai. Não se atreva a falar dele dessa forma! E me deixe em paz!

Elizabeth aproveitou o pequeno espaço que George distraidamente deixara e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto, não percebendo que suas palavras deixaram George incrivelmente alterado.

Ele tinha esperanças. Esperanças que ela se rendesse, esperanças que de alguma forma, tudo ruísse entre Anthony e Elizabeth. Mas, ao responder daquele jeito à ele, Elizabeth acabara com as esperanças que George tão tolamente mantinha. Teria que dar um jeito com suas próprias mãos.

E foi pensando nisso que George saiu em disparada pela floresta, sua mente arquitetando seu plano de destruição, e em todos os detalhes do dia em que ele finalmente se vingaria. De Elizabeth, de Anthony, de Sebastian... e de qualquer Cullen que ficasse em seu caminho.

_**Cinco dias depois**_

O salão decorado em cores branca e prata cintilava com as luzes altas de velas acesas. Uma enorme multidão, de peles pálidas e corpos de granito. Todos ansiosos, felizes, agitados. O rei Sebastian, vestido alinhadamente, seguia cumprimentando os convidados com sua esposa, com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Todos os cumprimentavam igualmente sorridentes, com o respeito que só ele possuía entre os vampiros do mundo inteiro.

Alguns minutos depois, uma música suave tocada ao piano preencheu o ambiente, e todos endireitaram-se para receber o noivo. Os reis acomodaram-se em seu lugar no altar, enquanto Aro Volturi, amigo íntimo da família, acomodava-se na posição de realizador da cerimônia.

O noivo entrou no recinto com um pequeno sorriso. Estava nervoso e apreensivo. Elizabeth lhe contara sobre o ocorrido com George dias atrás, e como ninguém o via desde então, tinha medo que aquela criatura desprezível fizesse algo que atrapalhasse seu dia especial.

Mas ele não precisava se preocupar. George não agiria _naquele dia_.

Anthony se posicionou em seu lugar ao lado do rei, e logo a melodia mudou, dando início à entrada de sua noiva.

Elizabeth trajava um belo vestido branco rodado, de mangas compridas. Lhe caía perfeitamente, e o sorriso em seu rosto contrastava com as cores brilhantes de sua maquiagem bem feita.

O casamento prosseguiu sem intercorrências. Os votos simples e tradicionais foram feitos, e alianças de ouro branco foram trocadas entre os noivos. Rapidamente, a recepção tomou seu lugar e os noivos partiram em lua-de-mel por volta das três horas da manhã.

De longe, George apenas observava. Estava furioso com aquele dia feliz para todos. O dia de sua desgraça. O dia em que ele perdera sua única chance de herança ao trono Cullen. Ele saiu da festa que acontecia rápido, planejando executar seu plano assim que os noivos retornassem de viagem.

_**Fevereiro de 1640**_

Roza Cullen andava de um lado para outro dentro de seu aposento, aflita. Sebastian, após uma breve conversa com um de seus guardas, encontrou a esposa em um estado de aflição tão alto que temeu pela resposta da pergunta que faria.

– O que há?

– Sinto que algo grande está para acontecer conosco, Seb – disse Roza, o tom de voz inerte de emoções, mas com um quê de aflição – Não sei ao certo o quê.

– Não se aflija ainda, por favor – disse Sebastian – Vamos apenas nos preocupar com o que acontece agora, ok?

– Sim.

Cerca de horas depois, Sebastian e Roza tiveram uma surpresa. Anthony e Elizabeth estavam voltando de sua lua-de-mel, que durara um ano. Os dois estariam chegando durante a madrugada, e Sebastian ordenou que o Castelo estivesse preparado com uma pequena comemoração à chegada dos dois.

Decerto, durante as primeiras horas da madrugada, Anthony e Elizabeth chegaram ao Castelo, mãos dadas e mentes aflitas. Elizabeth tinha seu coração acelerado. E foi isso que alertou Roza de que seu "pressentimento" de mais cedo, tinha algo a ver com sua filha mestiça.

Após os cumprimentos de todos, Roza puxou Sebastian, Anthony e Elizabeth para seus aposentos no último andar, ordenando aos outros que deixassem-nos em paz e privacidade por alguns momentos.

Elizabeth desconfiava que sua mãe perceberia. Também, pudera, com suas habilidades! Assim que ficaram a sós, Sebastian falou.

– O que há, Roza? – perguntou impaciente – O que sente agora?

Roza ignorou o marido, encarando a filha intensamente.

– O que aconteceu, _Lizzie_?

O apelido de infância, que apenas sua mãe usava com ela, fez a mestiça chorar. Precisava de sua mãe. Como metade humana, sua sensibilidade aumentada – principalmente pelos novos hormônios – fez com que a garota abraçasse a mãe e chorasse.

Sebastian, então, ficou nervoso. E antes que pudesse soltar algum disparate para Anthony, percebeu que este sofria tanto quanto sua filha. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo?

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sebastian rugiu, farto de tantos segredos.

Elizabeth soluçou um pouco mais e soltou sua mãe. Tinha combinado com Anthony que ela própria falaria isso.

– Mãe, pai... Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, pois jurava que meu corpo era incapaz de tal feito. Mas, aconteceu, e estou aqui à procura do apoio e carinho que vocês sempre me deram.

– O que houve, Lizzie? Não nos torture mais, fale logo! – insistiu sua mãe, nervosa.

Então, Elizabeth começou sua narrativa. Disse como a viagem de lua-de-mel tinha se tornado o melhor ano de sua vida. Como ela e Anthony viajaram pelo mundo, sendo recebidos com carinho por outros poucos vampiros que encontravam. Revelou como se sentira bem ao tornar-se um só com ele. E, apesar das caretas de seu pai à isso, ela continuou, terminando sua história.

– Então, há três meses, aconteceu algo completamente inesperado, que só descobrimos na semana passada.

Ela respirou fundo e recuou alguns passos, segurando a mão de Anthony com firmeza enquanto encarava seus pais.

– Mãe, pai... Eu estou grávida.

_**Londres – 20 de junho de 1640**_  
_~16h50~_

A notícia da gravidez de Elizabeth fora, pra dizer o mínimo, um choque. Ninguém esperava que a parte _humana_ dela pudesse reproduzir. Mas foi o que aconteceu. Elizabeth estava com três meses de gestação quando voltou à seus pais, aflita e amedrontada.

Os dois receberam com alegria e espanto a notícia, mas não negaram o abrigo que a filha pedia. Pediram os melhores no ramo para tentarem decifrar o que Elizabeth carregava em seu ventre. Tudo em vão. Nem os instrumentos mais modernos poderiam identificar o que se passava dentro da princesa-rainha. Então, só lhes restava esperar que o filho da mestiça e do vampiro nascesse.

Qualquer mudança em Elizabeth era motivo para aglomeração. Já que ninguém sabia como a gravidez se desenvolveria, qualquer sinal era motivo de preocupação. Isso a deixava nervosa, e ela tentava de todas as formas manter o mínimo de pessoas perto dela.

– Dá pra me deixarem sozinha por um minuto? Preciso ir ao banheiro, de novo – ela insistiu.

– Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa, chame-nos! – disse Anthony, um pouco aflito.

– Estaremos do lado de fora do quarto, querida – disse Roza, sua mãe.

Ela acenou e revirou os olhos, e foi até o banheiro de seu quarto para encontrar privacidade. Lá, fechou a porta levemente e encarou-se no grande espelho. Seu corpo era quase o mesmo de um ano atrás. Com exceção da barriga inchada e arredondada que a deixava igualzinha à uma humana comum, tudo estava exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Mas Elizabeth se sentia estranha. Algo a incomodava, mas ela não sabia o quê.

Colocou uma mão sobre sua barriga, sorrindo ao sentir o chute forte que o bebê dentro dela dava, em reconhecimento ao carinho da mãe. Como ela já o amava! Não importava como ele nascesse, ou o _que_ ele fosse, ela já o amava, incondicionalmente.

O bebê continou mexendo-se dentro de sua barriga, enquanto ela sentava-se lentamente para fazer suas necessidades biológicas, que não lhe largavam um só dia desde que a gravidez começara. Estavam sendo sete _longos_ meses.

Ela notou que o bebê se mexera ainda mais quando se sentou, mas não levou isso como algo importante. Não até que a forte dor tomou conta dela, fazendo-a arfar ao perder o fôlego.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode, e arregalou os olhos ao ver aquela imensidão de líquido transparente saindo de si, bem do meio de suas pernas. Sentindo um pequeno desespero tomar conta de si, ela gritou por socorro.

_~30 minutos depois~  
_

– MAMÃE, PARE DE GRITAR! – Elizabeth gritou, enfurecida com os berros que a mãe dava para os outros vampiros que estavam no quarto.

– Elizabeth, não fale assim comigo! – Roza ralhou.

– Majestade, com todo respeito – disse uma vampira que os ajudava – A princesa está sob muita pressão nesse momento. Não é de grande ajuda que a estressemos ainda mais.

– Obrigada – disse Elizabeth, num curto momento de sanidade entre as fortes contrações que queriam tirar seu filho de dentro de si.

Ela gritou novamente, mais forte dessa vez. Anthony e Sebastian observavam a cena um pouco distantes, expulsos do perímetro ao terem, mais de uma vez, estressado Elizabeth com suas preocupações constantes.

Desde que a bolsa estourara, Elizabeth gritava e urrava de dor, as contrações do trabalho de parto exaurindo todas as suas forças. E com meia hora depois que tudo tinha começado, ela não aguentava mais. Precisava que seu bebê nascesse, e rápido.

– Não está adiantando – ela choramingou, após empurrar com toda sua força mais uma vez, sem obter resultado algum – Ele não vem.

– Princesa, a bolsa já estourou. Esse é o sinal do iminente nascimento. O bebê _tem_ que vir.

– MAS NÃO ESTÁ VINDO! – ela berrou – Algo o prendeu, eu sinto isso.

Sem aguentar ficar de braços cruzados, Anthony deu alguns passos à frente.

– Façam alguma coisa! – ele falou – Isso já demorou tempo demais!

Elizabeth sentiu um fisgar dentro do ventre, algo alarmante, que a deixou desesperada. Ela não sabia como, mas seu filho que nem nascera, estava morrendo.

– TIREM MEU FILHO DAÍ! – ela gritou, assim que se deu conta – NÃO IMPORTA COMO, APENAS TIREM-NO DAÍ!

A vampira no controle do parto, Ethel, mandou que lhe trouxessem um objeto cortante, que usou para abrir um pouco mais a dilatação da mestiça. Parecia um parto normal de humanos, com o perigo iminente e complicação da gravidez vampira de Roza.

Elizabeth gritou, e precisou ser contida quando Ethel largou o objeto e foi mais além, colocando suas mãos à sua frente, para pegar o bebê.

– Princesa, por favor, quando eu pedir, faça força. – ela instruiu.

– O que for preciso – Elizabeth arfou – Só tire meu filho daí!

Anthony passava nervosamente as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto via lágrimas descerem pelo rosto de sua mulher. Se fosse humano, tinha certeza que já teria morrido com parada cardíaca.

– Pronto... Faça força, princesa! – ordenou Ethel, pouco importando-se com seu tom de voz autoritário.

Elizabeth gritou enquanto colocava toda sua força naquele ato. Precisava do seu filho do lado de fora dela – são e salvo.

A força pareceu ajudar, e Ethel sentiu algo duro, gelado e suave, molhado. Do jeito que podia, ela ajudou a princesa puxando o bebê, ao mesmo tempo que esta empurrava. Em alguns segundos, Elizabeth parou de gritar, relaxou na mesa e respirou. Não sentia mais nada.

Ethel, por sua vez, estava momentaneamente paralisada. Segurava em suas mãos, um pequeno bebê, de pele dura e gelada, como a de todos os vampiros, cabelos ruivos como os da mãe, puxando para um tom curioso de bronze que não era nada comum. Tinha os pequenos dentes perfeitamente em ordem, e os pequenos caninos pontudos expostos evidenciavam o que para ela já era óbvio: a mistura da mestiça com o vampiro, tinha formado um vampiro completo.

O bebê se debatia em seu colo, porém não chorava. Sua manifestação sonora eram apenas pequenos rosnados, que se assemelhavam com aqueles dados por filhotinhos de leão. Elizabeth, ao ouvir o som – e o silêncio em que todos se encontravam – virou a cabeça para a vampira que segurava seu bebê.

– Aqui... Deixe-me vê-lo.

Sebastian interrompeu o ato.

– Precisamos saber o que, exatamente, ele é, querida. Prometo que o levaremos a você logo.

Antes que Elizabeth pudesse reclamar, o pequeno foi retirado de suas vistas, e ela respirou fundo, enquanto Ethel a ajudava a se limpar.

_~20:00h~_

– Querida, acalme-se. Não farão nada ao pequeno – insistia Roza com Elizabeth, que estava deitada teimosamente em sua cama.

– Não creio que farão, mamãe – ela disse – Apenas quero ver meu filho. Só o vi de costas! Isso é um absurdo imperdoável!

– Então, talvez possa nos perdoar agora – disse Sebastian, entrando no quarto de sua filha com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Ele segurava um embrulho, que estava _muito impaciente_, soltando pequenos rosnados e tentando segurar alguém com suas fortes mãozinhas.

– Oh, papai, traga-o aqui! – Elizabeth ordenou.

Anthony entrou logo atrás, um sorriso de orgulho no rosto.

– Então? – perguntou Roza.

– Ele é um vampiro completo – disse Sebastian, olhando para o pequeno – Tem força e agilidade como um de nós, além das características óbvias de pele. E nós cremos que ele está com sede.

– Certamente – disse Elizabeth impaciente – Ele nasceu há três horas e não se alimentou ainda. Vamos, papai, dê-me meu filho!

Sebastian riu, mas passou o pequeno embrulho inquieto para sua filha.

Elizabeth deixou o fôlego escapar novamente ao vê-lo. Os cabelos da mesma cor do dela. Os pequenos dentes, arreganhados numa expressão meio raivosa. Os caninos pequenos e pontiagudos expostos. A pele branca como marfim, dura, gelada e _extremamente_ macia. O bebê era a coisa mais linda que Elizabeth já vira em toda sua vida. Mas, não fora isso que a fez perder o fôlego. Foram seus olhos.

Os olhos mais vibrantes, intensos e _vermelhos_ que ela já vira.

Olhos expressivos, que mostravam à sua mãe que estava muito, _muito_ irritado. Os olhos vermelhos mais vibrantes e quentes que ela já tivera conhecimento.

– Olá, querido – ela disse com a voz suave. – Foi um tempo difícil até sair de mim, não foi?

O menino apenas fez um bico zangado, acomodado no colo da mãe. Pela primeira vez desde que saíra de seu refúgio pequeno e_quentinho_, tinham colocado-o num lugar confortável.

– Oh, não se preocupe. Mamãe não vai deixar nada lhe incomodar mais.

Ele esticou um dos braços e tocou no rosto dela, em reconhecimento, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Você é a primeira a quem ele toca com tanta vontade – observou Anthony, sorrindo.

– Ele sabe que sou a mãe dele, só isso – ela disse, sem tirar os olhos de seu pequeno.

O menino reclamou, e a mãe já sabia o que queria.

– O que foi, meu amor? – ela perguntou – Está com sede, não é?

Ele puxou um pouco o rosto dela para si, fazendo-a perceber que ele _realmente_ tinha força. Demais para um recém-nascido comum. Ela pensou por um momento antes de se decidir.

– Aqui – ela disse, oferecendo seu pulso à boca do bebê – Beba.

Instintivamente, ele sabia o que fazer. Olhou apenas uma vez para os olhos da mãe, e quando viu a confirmação ali, cravou seus dentes no pulso de sua mãe, sugando com vontade seu sangue.

– Incrível! – disse Sebastian – A dieta dele...

– É a mesma que a nossa – completou Anthony – Como eu disse, ele é um vampiro completo.

– Será o mais poderoso de nós, eu sinto isso – disse Sebastian – Nascido vampiro, nunca tendo sido humano, ele terá um poder enorme!

– Ele já tem – sussurrou Elizabeth, encantada em como seu bebê sugava dela, quase com _carinho_.

Alguns minutos mais encarando o novo membro da família foi o suficiente para que todos se dessem conta de quanto era especial. Quando terminou de sugar o sangue de sua mãe, ele deliberadamente se acomodou melhor em seu colo, e ficou brincando com mechas do cabelo longo e brilhoso de Elizabeth.

– Ora essa, que descuido! – disse Anthony – Não escolhemos o nome dele ainda, querida!

Elizabeth olhou o marido pela primeira vez desde que o bebê entrara no quarto, constatando que ele tinha razão. O bebê ainda não tinha nome.

– Tem razão – sussurrou, olhando para o bebê – Que nome tu queres, meu amor?

O bebê a olhou por um momento antes de continuar brincando com mechas de cabelo dela.

– Certamente, ele precisa ter o nome do pai – disse Sebastian – Era uma tradição em minha família, e já que tive uma filha...

Elizabeth sorriu.

– Anthony é um lindo nome – ela disse olhando para o filho – Mas creio que não o suficiente para ele. Ele é único, especial. Precisa de um nome que traduza isso.

– Tem razão – disse Anthony.

Com um sorriso e uma ideia, Elizabeth inclinou-se, sussurrando muito baixo no ouvido de seu filho. Os outros não entendiam como poderiam ficar sem ouvir, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Quando Elizabeth arrumou sua postura, o garoto sorriu. Um sorriso grande, cheio de dentes e largo. Seus olhos brilharam e ele inclinou-se um pouco mais para a mãe.

Elizabeth riu – Gosta desse nome, meu bem?

Para o espanto dos presentes, o pequeno balançou a cabeça, _assentindo_. Ele gostava. Ele gostava _muito_ desse nome. Combinava com ele.

– Então será esse – ela disse à ele, e ele sorriu novamente, voltando a brincar com os cachos dela alegremente.

– Então, qual será o nome dele? – perguntou sua mãe.

Elizabeth sorriu, e enquanto olhava para seu pequeno, teve uma visão.

_Ele, adulto formado, desposando uma linda vampira de cabelos castanhos e pele alva. Ele estava feliz, apaixonado. Era temido e respeitado. Era mais poderoso do que seu pai Sebastian jamais fora um dia. E seu nome era conhecido, em todas as partes do mundo vampiro._

Seu sorriso ampliou-se, e ela voltou a olhar seus pais.

– Elizabeth, qual será o nome dele? – perguntou Sebastian.

O garoto sorriu satisfeito, ao mesmo tempo que a mãe o apresentava, oficialmente.

– Edward Anthony Cullen.

** fim**

**

* * *

**

**Entããããão? *pisca os cílios***

**Quero reviews, preciso urgentemente saber a reação de vocês com esse extra! UHAHUAUHHAUUAU =D**

**O que acharam? *-* Edward bebê é uma coisa linda, cute cute, nhac, quem concorda? *babando***

**Ok, chega de babar no Edward, HUAUHAHUA =D **

**E perdoem a nota meio retardada, mas já são 02h da manhã e eu to com sono. HUAHUSUHAUHSUHAUHSAUH**

**Então, beijinhos, vejo vocês nas reviews! E nos próximos extras. ;)**

_**Kessy**_


	30. EXTRA Mia Cantante

**Como prometido, segundo extra da S&L :D Espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**Secrets & Lies**  
**Extra 2 – _Mia Cantante_***

_*Minha cantora_

**Edward POV**

Naquele dia, devo ter chegado em casa por volta das três da manhã, mas eu não estava ligando muito. Deitei na minha _king-size_, ainda satisfeito com o gosto do sangue das minhas últimas vítimas e me deixei relaxar. Mais tarde eu enfrentaria a horda abominável de humanos da Academia Interna Ridícula de Forks, e eu precisava estar bem alimentado se não quisesse me expôr, matando algum idiota.

Por algum motivo, naquele momento pensei em minha mãe. Os olhos verdes vibrantes e o cabelo ruivo, quase no mesmo tom do meu, me davam uma sensação de nostalgia que eu não conseguia nomear. Mas, a imagem do traidor decapitando-a logo se firmou em minha mente, me fazendo trincar os dentes.

– Aquele miserável...

Eu tinha que me focar. Minha vingança contra George eu já tinha executado, teimosamente quando não sabia nem o que esperar de mim mesmo. Hoje, mais de trezentos anos depois, eu sabia o que tinha verdadeiramente me tornado, e sabia também a extensão exata de meus poderes. Isso me fez sorrir.

O mundo não seria o mesmo quando eu finalmente concluísse meu plano, aquilo que prometera à minha mãe tantos anos antes. Quando eu finalmente assumisse meu trono como rei dos vampiros, muita coisa iria mudar.

O que eu não sabia, naquele momento, é que a mudança começaria naquele dia cinzento, nublado e miseravelmente comum.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

– Tanya, vá pro inferno! – rosnei – Será que não vê que não te quero aqui agora?

– M-mas, meu príncipe – ela insistiu, toda sedutora.

– Mas nada! – gritei – Suma daqui!

Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo, e eu bufei.

– Não se fazem mais servos como antigamente – ouvi a voz debochada.

Bufei de novo.

– O que quer, Jane?

– Relaxe, Edward – quase a mandei pro inferno com aquela intimidade de me chamar pelo nome, mas eu tinha que me acostumar – Só vim perguntar se _por acaso_ você não quer dar uma olhada nos humanos lá no refeitório. Eu e Alec estamos indo.

Vi em seus pensamentos o tipo de olhada que ela se referia: sentir o cheiro do _sangue_ daqueles patéticos adolescentes e conhecer as novas "fragrâncias"... se é que elas existiriam. Raramente apareciam alunos novos na Academia.

– Hm, talvez seja uma boa ideia – eu disse – Vamos.

Ela sorriu e me deixou descer as escadas primeiro, me acompanhando. Encontramos Alec na porta principal do Castelo, nos esperando.

– Bom dia alteza – ele me saudou.

Mesmo que me doesse quase fisicamente me livrar de meu título por míseros momentos, eu tinha que fazê-lo.

– Edward, Alec – corrigi – Me chame de Edward pelos próximos dias.

– Como quiser... _Edward_.

Assenti e fomos quietos até o refeitório da Academia. O burburinho normal de centenas de estudantes conversando enquanto comiam já era o som predominante ali. Tive que lembrar a mim mesmo que era _minha ideia_ voltar a "estudar", e ver os humanos em suas atividades diárias ajudava bastante.

Não que eu não tivesse feito isso pelos últimos três anos nessa Academia estúpida, mas de qualquer forma, eu precisaria começar de novo.

– Lembrem: a história é que eu sou adotado e vocês dois, gêmeos. Usarei o sobrenome _Volturi_ como venho fazendo e vou me passar por estudante do último ano.

– Claro – disseram Jane e Alec.

– Ótimo, agora vamos. – eu disse, andando até a porta do refeitório, quando lembrei de um detalhe importante – Ah, por enquanto, não matem essas crianças. Será óbvio demais.

Os dois sorriram largamente e nós entramos no refeitório, atraindo todos os olhares, fazendo o burburinho virar silêncio e cochichos, e nos dirigimos até à mesa mais afastada, sem pegar nenhum tipo de comida.

Quando sentamos, o barulho recomeçou aos poucos, e minha cabeça começou a doer.

_OMG OMG OMG EDWARD VOLTURI! Eu jurava que ele ia mudar de colégio, mas que bom que ele continua aqui! Talvez seja minha chance de..._

Resolvi bloquear os pensamentos das líderes de torcida antes que eu me atraísse com a ideia de garotas se oferecendo para mim. Até salivei com isso, antes de balançar a cabeça e dar uma olhada no refeitório.

Sorri para a ironia de tudo aquilo. Onde mais eu conseguiria um refeitório _cheio de comida_ pra mim?

– Lembre-se, Edward: a regra de não matar ninguém é _sua_ – disse Jane.

Bufei – Sua estraga-prazeres. Não quero matar ninguém. Mas me divirto com a ideia...

Eu ri baixinho e ela e Alec me acompanharam.

– Você é terrível – disse Alec.

– Obrigado – eu retruquei.

Estiquei-me em meu assento, já contando os segundos para sair de lá e começar as aulas, que era realmente a parte mais divertida de ir à escola. Os pensamentos daqueles humanos dentro de uma sala de aula eram hilários. Assim como as tentativas frustradas de algum professor conseguir ensinar alguma coisa a _mim_.

Enquanto pensava nisso, ouvi uma conversa dirigida à nós.

– _É isso aí. Eles são. Mas pare de olhar, eles não são muito amigáveis._

– _Ou sociáveis... Se eu fosse você ficava longe. Só admirava discretamente, e de muito longe._

Procurei os pensamentos relativos àquela conversa e descobri que se tratava de uma "apresentação" minha e de minha "família" para uma nova estudante. Os gêmeos Hale, a pipoca da Brandon, McCarty e a garota Weber estavam no meio. Hm. Interessante, temos novos alunos.

Tentei ler a mente da garota nova com quem eles conversaram, mas algo me impediu. Isso tirou o meio sorriso da minha cara.

– Mas o que diabos...?

Jane e Alec franziram suas testas, se perguntando o que teria acontecido. Eu tentei entrar na mente da garota mais uma vez, mas era como se houvesse uma parede ali. Rosnei baixinho e desisti, pronto para tentar de novo quando estivesse mais perto dela.

O sinal tocou alguns instantes depois e eu fui até a secretaria para pegar meu horário de aulas. A secretária quis me dar uma bronca por só fazer isso naquela hora, mas a boa e velha lábia vampírica que eu tinha tirou essa ideia da cabeça dela. Olhei o horário e percebi que a primeira aula seria Literatura.

Fui até minha sala calmamente, e encontrei o professor na porta. Ele começou a suar frio.

– B-bom dia, senhor Volturi, por favor, entre.

– Depois do senhor, professor – inclinei minha cabeça.

Ele limpou o suor da testa com a palma da mão e entrou. Eu fui logo atrás dele. Novamente, os burburinhos de conversas diminuíram, mas eu apenas me importei em sentar no local mais afastado. Notei que o fundão já estava preenchido por alguns idiotas e estreitei os olhos, mas achei um lugar atrás e quase no meio, vazio. E, olhem que coincidência: era bem atrás da garota nova.

Andei por entre as mesas calmamente, ouvindo o professor tirar suas coisas de sua bolsa, e quando passei pela novata, senti seu coração acelerando. E, _porra_, ela cheirava bem.

Ok, _bem_ não era a palavra exata. Tive que me controlar para não bebê-la naquele exato instante. Era o sangue mais delicioso de que eu já tivera conhecimento na minha vida, e minha garganta ardeu. Parecia que os 10 humanos que eu bebera ontem não eram suficientes. Eu _precisava_ do sangue da garota.

Sentei atrás dela e a olhei. Pele pálida, cabelo longo em cor de mogno. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas eu não poderia precisar a tonalidade agora. Tinha tido apenas uma impressão que eram castanhos. Vi quando ela tremeu um pouco e afundou-se na cadeira.

Sorri levemente. Bendito senso de autopreservação dos humanos. Ela sabia que tinha algo errado, mesmo que não soubesse o quê.

A aula começou com o professor fazendo a frequência dos alunos, coisa normal e de praxe no primeiro dia. Respondi à chamada com uma voz clara e alta, fazendo todos ao meu redor tremerem. Bom. Muito bom.

Esperei pacientemente a garota responder também, para que eu pudesse saber seu nome sem ter que perguntar.

– Hm... Isabella Swan? – chamou o professor.

– Aqui – respondeu a garota nova, levantando a mão levemente, a voz um pouco rouca.

Sorri para mim mesmo. _Isabella_. Era um bonito nome.

A aula continuou e enquanto o professor falava de regras da Academia – que eu já conhecia – os livros que ele queria que lêssemos, com os quais iríamos trabalhar – que eu _também_ já conhecia – eu começava a me sentir verdadeiramente incomodado com o cheiro da garota.

Quem diabos era ela?

O sinal tocou num momento que eu não prestei atenção e ela fez menção de se levantar, me fazendo inclinar a cabeça para o gesto.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Alice Brandon, que estava ao seu lado, perguntou, segurando o braço dela para impedí-la de levantar.

– Er... a próxima aula? – ela perguntou, parecendo desconcertada e desconfortável.

– Esqueceu que todas as aulas são aqui, bobinha? – Brandon riu, e eu a acompanhei, rindo baixinho.

Isabella sentou, mas pareceu ficar mais parada do que já estava ao ouvir minha risada. Decidi quebrar o gelo.

– Pelo visto temos uma novata – eu disse, numa voz suave.

Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados, e eu tentei ler sua mente. De novo, aquela parede invisível que me mantinha fora. Mas que diabos era aquilo?

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, virei-me levemente para Alice, que encarava a mim e Isabella totalmente embasbacada.

– Não vai me apresentar sua nova amiga, _Brandon_? – perguntei, e coloquei um pouco de ameaça em minha voz, para que ela fizesse logo aquilo.

Eu também queria extravasar a raiva momentânea por não poder ler os pensamentos de Isabella, por isso descontei em Alice.

Ela engoliu seco e gesticulou, nos apresentando.

– Er... Isabella, este é o Edward Volturi. Edward, esta é Isabella Swan, ela veio de Phoenix. – Alice apresentou.

Olhei para Isabella, e percebi que seus olhos eram intensos, profundos... e castanhos como chocolate. Quase pude sentir meus olhos inflamando pela vontade de beber seu sangue, já que seu coração acelerara e as bochechas coraram, intensificando o cheiro.

– Hm, um nome clássico. E faz jus à sua dona. Muito prazer, Isabella. – eu disse, pegando a mão dela e depositando um beijo ali, controlando meus caninos no lugar.

O fato de eu estar de luvas dificultava para ela sentir o gelo de minha pele, mas eu não estava ligando.

– O p-prazer é t-todo m-meu. – ela gaguejou.

Ia falar alguma piada com o fato dela ter gaguejado, mas os pensamentos do professor de química entrando na sala atrapalhou meus planos. Olhei por cima do ombro de Isabella, e ela virou-se para frente, encarando o professor.

Fiquei momentaneamente com raiva pela interrupção, mas lembrei que não precisava disso. Isabella era de minha sala, o que significava que eu teria todas as aulas com ela, e assim descobriria mais sobre ela... antes de decidir matá-la e sugar seu sangue.

As aulas se passaram lentamente enquanto eu apenas prestava atenção nos movimentos de Isabella.

Eu tinha percebido o quanto ela era obstinada e _raivosa_ às vezes, e isso me intrigava. O que era uma merda, porque eu não costumava ficar intrigado pela história de uma pessoa muitas vezes.

Aliás, eu _nunca_ tinha me interessado dessa forma.

Na aula de Educação Física, observei Isabella durante as instruções iniciais, sabendo muito bem que ela se afetava com o fato de eu estar encarando-a. E isso me divertia. Quando o treinador disse que queria times de seis para o vôlei, fiquei com os idiotas do Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah e Jacob. Eram o quinteto desmiolado da escola, mas eu os obrigava a fazer muitas coisas, e me colocar no time foi uma delas.

Quando Isabella os chamou de gigantes sem cérebro, segurei minha gargalhada. Como ela era desbocada! _Do jeitinho que eu gostava._

Jogamos em times adversários, um provocando o outro a cada ponto feito, mesmo que nenhum dos outros participantes percebesse como eu e Isabella nos enfrentávamos com afinco. Meu time ganhou, e ela saiu bufando de raiva da quadra.

Como era a última aula e eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, decidi segui-la de longe.

Vi quando ela saiu do ginásio dizendo às suas amigas que iria "andar por aí". A raiva era palpável no tom de sua voz e eu me rendi à vontade de rir. Ela ficava realmente _adorável_ zangada.

Balancei a cabeça assim que percebi o que tinha acabado de pensar.

"_Adorável_", Edward? Sério? Você precisa de uma boa dose de sexo selvagem regado à sangue, não está pensando direito.

Segui levemente Isabella enquanto ela passeava pelos prédios da Academia, indo até seu dormitório. Ela entrou, e eu apenas esperei, quando percebi que ela desceu novamente, livre do uniforme, com uma roupa comum. Ela tomou o caminho dos fundos da Academia, em direção à floresta que _ninguém_ ousava enfrentar.

Sorri levemente enquanto a acompanhava.

Além de tudo, era corajosa.

Ela olhou para os lados, como se para se certificar que estava sozinha, e entrou na floresta. Eu fui logo atrás.

Fui cautelosamente atrás dela, sem fazer um único ruído. Ela andava por entre as árvores altas e densas, olhando de vez em quando para trás para ver os prédios da Academia. Eu resolvi andar praticamente ao seu lado, tomando uma distância segura. Eu estava num galho de árvore quando ela entrou na clareira.

Era o lugar perfeito para matá-la. O lugar perfeito para provar seu sangue tão _atraente_. Mas, de alguma forma, eu estava curioso por ela. Queria _conhecê-la_. Era doentio, e eu estava me odiando por perder uma oportunidade tão boa! Seria culpa dela, ninguém iria suspeitar de nada. Achariam que tinha sido algum animal selvagem que a atacara.

Mas, eu não podia fazer aquilo agora. Eu precisava _conhecê-la_. Era uma necessidade estúpida, mas era uma necessidade.

Minha concentração em meus próprios pensamentos tirou minha concentração dos meus movimentos, e eu acabei quebrando um galho ao apertá-lo com muita força, descontando minha frustração.

Isabella ouviu e virou-se rapidamente para ver o que tinha feito barulho.

Ela olhou por todos os lados, procurando a fonte do barulho, e eu apenas permaneci quieto no lugar.

– Bom, hora de voltar. – ela disse baixinho, para si mesma, e retomou o caminho, de volta para a Academia.

Apenas observei enquanto ela entrava mais e mais na floresta e desci da árvore, pronto para mandar tudo pro inferno e matá-la ali mesmo. A intensidade do meu olhar deveria ser febril de desejo, e eu senti meus caninos se libertarem.

Até que Isabella parou novamente.

– Tem alguém aí? – ela chamou, franzindo o cenho.

O som distante de asas batendo e uma coruja foram a resposta.

E de novo, eu senti aquela necessidade de simplesmente esquecer aquilo por enquanto e deixá-la ir. Eu teria tempo pra isso.

Então guardei meus caninos, esperei até que ela estivesse fora da floresta murmurando para si mesma para não ficar paranoica, e voltei para o Castelo, pegando um de meus carros e indo até a cidade, o mais rápido que o carro aguentava.

Eu precisava _urgente_ de uma boa dose de sexo e sangue _juntos_ para me livrar daquela sensação que Isabella Swan seria minha _perdição_.

* * *

**HAHA, Então o que acharam desse extra?**

**Alegrem-me com reviews! Semana que vem tem mais (:**

**Beijos, beijos.  
**


	31. EXTRA Despertar

**Como prometido, mais um extra \o/ Espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

Secrets & Lies**  
**Extra 3 – Despertar**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Depois de ouvir de Edward que ele próprio me transformaria, eu estava meio em choque. Assisti enquanto ele declarava que uma nova Cullen nasceria, com prazer por saber que a nova membra da realeza seria _eu_.

– Transformem-os – ordenou Edward, enquanto me pegava pela mão e me levava até a parte mais alta, onde estavam os tronos.

– Isso é uma surpresa – murmurei.

– Eu te disse, sou egoísta demais – ele disse, fazendo questão de colocar um sorriso torto ao final da frase.

O relógio bateu, soando a meia-noite, e em segundos, ouvi os gritos ensurdecedores de meus amigos. Eu congelei. Tensa nos braços de Edward, eu não sabia mais se era aquilo que eu queria.

– Não tenha medo, meu amor – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me apertando mais contra ele e inclinando a cabeça em direção ao meu pescoço – Quando você acordar, será uma das vampiras mais poderosas do mundo.

– Só perdendo para você, certo? – arquejei, subitamente sem forças, apoiando-me nos ombros de Edward para não cair.

O fato dele estar tão carinhoso e confiante me deu coragem para continuar e eu disse a mim mesma que aquilo era _sim_ o que eu queria. O meu _para sempre_ com Edward.

– Exato – ele beijou meu pescoço, bem onde eu sentia minha pulsação acelerada – E, Bella?

– Sim?

– _Eu te amo_.

Antes que eu pudesse ao menos sorrir e dizer "eu te amo" em resposta, eu senti a mordida. E, no início, tudo foi êxtase.

Seus caninos penetrando minha pele era quase _erótico_ e eu me derreti em seus braços enquanto eles iam mais fundo, em direção à minha artéria principal. Endorfinas fizeram meu sangue correr mais rápido e subitamente eu tive vontade de gemer com o prazer da mordida.

Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de fazer isso, a mordida se tornou ácida. Dolorosa. Quente como o inferno – da forma ruim. E as endorfinas foram substituídas por adrenalina – dizendo-me loucamente que eu estava em _perigo_ e devia correr.

Então eu gritei. Porque doía demais. Comecei a me debater, chutar, empurrar, gritar mais. Foi tudo em vão quando senti o aperto do meu agressor mais forte contra meu corpo, me impedindo de lutar. Eu gritei mais e mais, e parei de lutar. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em fugir ou bater em alguém com aquela dor tomando conta de mim. O fogo, correndo por minhas veias, entrando em cada poro do meu corpo. Cortando como uma navalha quente e afiada. Então eu gritei mais.

Senti algo frio em minhas costas e percebi então que tinha sido levada para algum tipo de maca – fria e dura. Meus pés e minhas mãos chocaram-se abruptamente com metal, e eu percebi que estava presa. Eu continuei gritando, tentando me soltar, mas após algumas tentativas, eu novamente só conseguia ter foco no fogo.

_Faça isso parar_ – eu queria gritar – _Faça parar!_

Mas nenhum som diferente do meu grito saía da minha boca.

Eu queria morrer. Se existia hora boa para morrer, essa era a minha hora. Eu não sabia nem sequer por que estava sentindo tanta dor, mas era demais para que eu suportasse. Cada ser humano tem um limite de dor que pode aguentar. E o meu estava bem ali, me testando, me levando ao último patamar de dor.

E como se fosse uma piada ruim que o Destino estava curtindo muito, meu limite de dor ia aumentando, esticando, para permitir que eu sentisse mais e mais dor, tanta que eu jamais seria capaz de descrever ou imaginar aquilo.

Eu perdi a noção do tempo, e a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era gritar.

_Mate-me de uma vez! Faça isso parar! Qualquer coisa, mas faça parar!_

Então, de repente, o fogo cortante começou a se concentrar em lugares específicos.

Eu estava ciente agora, mais do que nunca, dele queimando cada minúsculo elemento presente em meus pés, até que ele saiu de lá. Meus pés estavam livres do fogo e da dor.

Eu não reconhecia minha voz mais, rouca de tanto gritar. Mas eu não tinha controle sobre aquilo, então tentei descobrir mais.

O fogo subiu, fazendo o mesmo que tinha feito com meus pés, nas minhas panturrilhas. _Parecia_ que estava acabando, mas eu não poderia ter o luxo de ter esperanças. Então esperei, pacientemente, até que ele subisse para as coxas, largando minhas pernas totalmente em algum tempo.

Minhas mãos foram o próximo alvo. Pareciam adagas cortando minha pele, e em algum tempo, também se foram. Depois meus braços... e eu comecei a notar outras coisas.

O lugar em que eu estava – seja lá onde fosse – não estava mais apenas com meus gritos. Eu podia ouvir outros gritos, de alguma forma,_familiares_.

Eles cessaram em pouco tempo e eu fiquei gritando sozinha novamente. Meus ouvidos captaram sons de conversa, mas não pude discernir as vozes. Elas continuaram por algum tempo, e se foram. O fogo continuou seu ataque em minha cabeça, exterminando qualquer pingo de sanidade que eu tinha conquistado por um bom tempo, até que eu fiquei completamente livre do fogo e parei de gritar.

Pelo que pareceu mais um bom tempo, eu continuei deitada, de olhos fechados. Sentindo o prazer de estar livre da dor excruciante que tinha sido minha companheira por... _quanto tempo_?

Então, as memórias voltaram. Phoenix. Briga no colégio. Meus pais enviando-me à um colégio interno no interior de Washington. Forks. Novos amigos. Vida nova. Um grupo curioso de estudantes... _Edward_.

Eu podia sentir o sorriso que queria surgir em meu rosto. Claro. A dor inteira agora tinha uma _ótima_ explicação. Transformação. Pelo que eu sabia, agora eu era uma vampira. Uma _Cullen_, muito poderosa.

Ouvi a respiração cadenciada ao meu lado, e o cheiro almiscarado e masculino me disse tudo que eu precisava saber.

Abri os olhos.

E fui recompensada ao ver um par de olhos de íris vermelhas, intensos e brilhantes, olhando diretamente para mim.

– Oi – ele disse, a voz com o mais lindo tom que eu já tinha escutado.

Era tão diferente de quando eu era humana! Parecia mais melodiosa, mais suave... impossivelmente mais bonita. Assim como ele. Como eu era cega. Seu rosto provavelmente era o mais perfeito dos rostos. Anguloso e firme, decidido e implacável. Os cabelos em tom de bronze caindo sobre sua testa, me fazendo sentir necessidade de colocá-los no lugar.

Ele deu um sorriso meio torto e eu percebi que ele esperava que eu falasse algo. Tentei falar.

– Oi, Edward – espantei-me com minha própria voz. Melodiosa e suave, como a dele, soava como sinos.

– Você não faz ideia de como é bom ouví-la dizer meu nome com essa voz.

– Gosta da minha nova voz? – provoquei.

– É tão perfeita como a outra, mas sim, eu gosto – ele sorriu, e inclinou-se para mim.

Seus lábios nos meus agora eram quentes e macios, e eu não resisti ao gemido que saiu de minha garganta quando ele me beijou. A doçura e o amor definitivamente estavam lá, mas a selvageria de sua natureza também estava presente. Em pouco tempo, eu estava arfando, puxando os cabelos de sua nuca e querendo mais do que nunca que o tempo parasse.

Mas espera. Agora eu tinha a _eternidade_.

– Hm... – ele murmurou, quando nos separamos – Delicioso.

Sorri em resposta, gostando do fato que como vampira, eu não poderia corar. Porque se pudesse, eu estaria agora.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

– Eu também te amo – eu disse, levantando-me enquanto o abraçava.

Ele começou a me atualizar. Soube que passei três dias "desacordada", gritando – enquanto ele ouvia – e não pude imaginar quão ruim teria sido. Ele me disse que os outros completaram a transformação antes de mim, e o fato que o veneno Cullen demorava mais a transformação – a fazendo também mais dolorosa. Ele se desculpou por isso, me fazendo rolar os olhos.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, apenas curtindo um ao outro, mas eventualmente, Edward tocou num assunto importante.

– Seus amigos estão se alimentando, e eu acho que você também deve. Deve estar faminta.

Como um interruptor que ligava, minha garganta incendiou. Apenas um terço da dor que eu sentira na transformação, mas o suficiente para me incomodar _bastante_.

– Uhh – resfoleguei – Agora que você tocou no assunto, estou _mesmo_ faminta. Isso é normal?

– Claro que é – ele sorriu, levantando-se – Venha, tem alguns humanos aqui pra você devorar.

Pensei em retrucar, dizendo que não queria machucar ninguém, mas afinal qual seria o ponto nisso? Eu era uma vampira, e a ideia de sugar sangue de humanos agora era extremamente tentadora.

Edward me levou pelos corredores do palácio vazio, até o subsolo, onde eu sabia que ficavam calabouços antigos. Minha audição apurada não captou nada diferente ali, e quando chegamos, percebi por quê.

– Onde estão os humanos? – perguntou Edward.

Então eu vi. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Angela, Rosalie e Alice. Todos com olhos vermelhos, sujos de sangue e com os caninos de fora. Era meio surreal ver tudo aquilo, mas eu acreditava nos meus olhos. Os detalhes estavam lá. Tudo impossivelmente mais detalhado do que eu nunca vira.

– Sinto muito, príncipe, não pudemos detê-los. Estavam com muita sede – explicou Alec, meio que apavorado pelo que tinha dito.

Percebi que não existia nenhum humano vivo ali para que eu pudesse sugar. Legal. Ótimos amigos que eu tenho, comendo sem mim.

– Eu disse: três para _cada um_. – Edward falou, visivelmente alterado.

– Eu sei e peço perdão, alteza – disse Alec novamente – Eu mesmo providenciarei mais.

– Argh, não precisa. – Edward abanou as mãos. – Quer saber? Eu vou ensinar Bella a caçar agora mesmo.

Sorri em expectativa, sentindo minha garganta ardendo ainda mais.

– Mas ela é uma recém-nascida, não acha que é perigoso? – perguntou Jane.

– Não. Ela é uma recém-nascida _Cullen_, o que significa muitas coisas diferentes do normal. Vou levá-la até Port Angeles, e vocês fiquem de olho nesses aqui – ele disse, apontando para meus amigos.

Eu olhei para eles.

– Nem pra me esperar? Vocês são famintos demais – debochei.

Alice riu, a risada dela como sinos de cristal.

– Perdão, Bellinha – ela disse – Não pudemos evitar.

– Tudo bem – abanei a mão, enquanto Edward me puxava de volta – Vejo vocês depois.

– Tchauzinho, Bells! – a voz de trovão de Emmett soou atrás de mim, e eu sorri. Parecia ainda mais imponente.

Segui Edward fascinada em perceber como tudo parecia tão mais vivo e colorido, mais _real_. Era fantástico, e eu não poderia estar mais empolgada.

Nós estávamos nos dirigindo para a garagem, onde entramos num dos muitos carros luxuosos que existiam ali. Edward dirigiu rapidamente, enquanto eu ficava fascinada com toda a paisagem – que mesmo correndo, eu podia ver perfeitamente. E agora eu também entendia porque Edward dirigia tão rápido. Era ótimo ver tudo com tanto movimento, com tanta nitidez.

– Sabe, estou gostando dessa história.

Edward riu.

– É tudo muito mais incrível, não é?

– É – concordei – Obrigada por me mostrar seu mundo, Edward.

Ele sorriu, olhando para mim enquanto o carro avançava a 180 km/h.

– Obrigado você, por querer fazer parte dele.

Sorri como uma idiota enquanto ele segurava minha mão e voltava o olhar para a estrada. Me estiquei e dei um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, fazendo-o gemer.

– Ok, vou deixar você dirigir... Estou com fome. – eu voltei ao meu assento, rindo da carranca de Edward por ter interrompido o carinho.

– Ótimo. Vamos caçar. Só assim pra eliminar a frustração.

Ri alto enquanto ele acelerava.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

– Entendeu? – Edward perguntou.

– Sim. Seguir os instintos e tentar ser discreta. Eu posso fazer isso – lambi os lábios, a garganta ardendo mais do que nunca pelo cheiro poderoso de sangue passeando no ar.

– Ótimo. Vem aí um rapaz bêbado. Consegue farejá-lo?

Estavamos num beco escuro na parte mais afastada da cidade. Segundo Edward, o lugar perfeito para eu aprender a me alimentar.

– Sim – o cheiro forte e arrebatador definitivamente estava lá, aproximando-se a cada segundo.

– Ótimo. Vou ficar aqui e assistir você.

Assenti enquanto me focava em minha presa. Eu conseguia ouvir seus passos, seu coração acelerado batendo, e seu murmurar baixinho enquanto andava. Saí de meu esconderijo na mesma hora em que ele passava por ali.

– Olá – cumprimentei, fazendo minha voz doce.

Enganar. Seduzir. Matar. Essa era a ordem que Edward tinha me ensinado, que eu deveria seguir na hora da caçada.

– Olá, belezinha – a voz meio alterada pela bebida parecia feliz em me ver. Sorri um pouco mais.

– Hm, eu sei que não te conheço, mas será que pode me ajudar numa coisa? É importante... – eu pedi, olhando um pouco por cima dos cílios enquanto sorria levemente.

Ouvi seu coração acelerar e ele engoliu em seco.

– C-claro – ele gaguejou – Qualquer coisa por você, lindeza.

Ugh. Eu realmente odeio bêbados.

– Vem comigo, é logo ali – eu disse, fazendo com que ele andasse ao meu lado até o beco onde Edward estava, escondido.

– Hm, o que vamos fazer aqui? – ele perguntou, visivelmente alterado e excitado.

– Hm... Me saciar – respondi, enquanto sentia os caninos se exporem. Eu instintivamente sabia o que fazer.

Ele sorriu, provavelmente pensando que eu falava de outra coisa. Ugh, esse cara é nojento.

– Que ótimo. Vem aqui – ele chamou e eu me aproximei, fingindo que ia beijar seu pescoço.

Ele gemeu com minha proximidade, mas antes que sua mão boba começasse a agir eu mordi seu pescoço, imediatamente sentindo o sangue quente e vivo entrando na minha garganta. Ele gritou, e eu gemi com o prazer de sugar seu sangue, aplacando a sede desenfreada que eu tinha.

Em pouco tempo, não restou nada, e eu tive que soltá-lo, a contra-gosto. Ele caiu com um baque surdo no chão, os olhos abertos, a boca escancarada, e o pescoço totalmente machucado. Lambi os lábios, engolindo as últimas gotas do sangue que ficara.

Ouvi Edward batendo palmas.

– Você foi maravilhosa – ele disse, me abraçando por trás, tirando meu cabelo do pescoço para me beijar – Acho que você nasceu pra isso.

Sorri, agradecida pelo elogio.

– Só acho que fiz muito estrago nele – meditei.

– Não se preocupe – ele riu, deliciado – Você foi ótima, nem sequer se sujou. Nas próximas vai aprender a não fazer tanta bagunça.

Olhei minha camiseta roxa e percebi que realmente, estava tão impecável como quando eu tinha começado. Sorri. Eu era boa naquilo, afinal.

Ouvimos risadinhas femininas ao longe, e Edward me olhou, adivinhando.

– A garganta incomoda ainda?

– Demais. – eu disse, já sentindo a ânsia.

– Então pode acabar com elas. Depois será minha vez – ele disse.

– Claro. – eu disse.

– Espere – ele me parou, antes que eu pudesse me dirigir à rua de novo – Você as conhece.

– E quem são? – perguntei.

– Venha, vou com você.

Não entendi até o momento em que andamos um pouco na rua, trombando com Jessica Stanley e Lauren Mallory.

Sorri em antecipação. Duas garotas que eu _adoraria_ matar. Assim como a vaca da Tanya, que me esperava em algum lugar dos calabouços antigos do Castelo.

– Olá, meninas – cumprimentou Edward, adiantando-se.

Elas pararam, visivelmente surpresas por nos verem ali, tão perto delas e tão de repente.

– O-oi – gaguejou Lauren.

Jessica pigarreou antes de soltar seu arrogante cumprimento.

– Oi. O que estão fazendo aqui?

Edward sorriu docemente.

– Apenas passeando. E vocês, aonde vão?

– Ahn... Não interessa – disse Jessica, jogando seu cabelo louro pra trás.

Eu sorri e olhei para ela, que me retribuiu com um olhar frio.

– Acho que não se incomodariam de vir com a gente pra um lugar – eu disse, olhando nos olhos dela intensamente.

Eu ainda não sabia o que era aquilo, mas Jessica de repente ficou com o olhar vazio e acenou.

– Claro! – ela disse, parecendo feliz em obedecer – Vamos, Lauren.

Edward me olhou de esguelha, sem entender nada, e eu apenas dei de ombros. Lauren, porém, estava relutante em vir conosco.

– Não sei, Jess. Não acho uma boa ideia – seu coração estava acelerado, e pela sua expressão, eu diria que ela sabia que não íamos exatamente nos divertir.

Bom, pelo menos não elas.

Olhei para Lauren, colocando nos olhos a mesma intensidade que parecia ter convencido Jessica.

– Ora, não seja estraga-prazeres, Lauren. Vamos! Não vai demorar, eu prometo – colocando um sorriso no rosto, percebi que o olhar dela ficou tão vazio quanto o de Jessica ficara.

Então ela balançou a cabeça, e nos acompanhou, alegremente.

Edward sussurrou baixinho, num tom que só eu ouviria.

– Eu pego a Mallory, você a Stanley.

Acenei e quando chegamos ao beco, agarramos as duas e as puxamos. Elas gritaram um pouco, de surpresa, depois nos olharam sem entender. Deixei meus caninos se libertarem enquanto sorria pra ela.

– Sabe, Jessica, eu sempre quis te matar por falar tanta asneira e soltar tanta fofoca por aí sobre mim – eu disse, fazendo ela notar meus caninos, ao mesmo tempo que Edward começava a sugar Lauren atrás de mim, fazendo-a gritar.

Jessica percebeu então o que estava acontecendo e tentou escapar. Eu segurei seu pescoço contra a parede, com força suficiente para que ela começasse a engasgar.

– E, bom, acho que hoje vou fazer isso – eu disse.

– P-pare com isso – ela engasgou – Por favor, não me mate.

Olhei no fundo dos olhos amedrontados dela novamente.

– Não se preocupe – eu disse – Serei rápida.

Ela acenou, seu olhar fixo no vazio, enquanto eu mordia seu pescoço, fazendo-a gritar. O sangue jorrou livre e fresco para dentro de minha garganta, me trazendo a mesma sensação de êxtase que eu experimentara minutos atrás. Era tão bom, tão libertador! Eu quase podia sentir o fogo indo embora.

Porém, talvez pela minha ávida sede de vingança, eu suguei Jessica rápido demais, deixando-a cair com um baque surdo, empurrando seu corpo para onde Edward tinha colocado Lauren, bem ao fundo do beco.

Percebi que Lauren tinha no pescoço apenas uma marca superficial de mordida, vermelha pelo pouco sangue que saíra. Jessica, pelo contrário, tinha o pescoço tão horrível quando o do rapaz que eu matara antes dela.

Olhei para Edward, que me estudava.

– Você quase não fez estrago. – observei, em inveja.

Ele sorriu um pouco – Séculos de prática.

Sorri de volta, e percebi que ele estava quieto demais, de repente.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Você... Convenceu as duas a nos seguirem, e tão facilmente. Acho que você tem o dom da hipnose, Bella.

– Como? – perguntei, espantada.

– Hipnose mental. É um dom muito poderoso. Você pode compelir as pessoas que quiser a fazerem algo que você queira, apenas olhando para elas. Muito bom, _senhora Cullen_.

Sorri com o título e provoquei.

– Pelo visto não sou a única que tem boas habilidades.

Ele riu – Com certeza. Mas, você só as tem por causa do meu veneno. Todos os Cullens tinham uma habilidade especial assim. A sua, por acaso, é bem útil.

Dei uma risada leve, em confirmação. Ele me puxou para si, me beijando levemente, com tanta suavidade que eu praticamente derreti em seus braços.

Mas, então, outro ser humano começou a passar naquela rua e minha garganta ardeu, me obrigando a parar o beijo. Edward riu.

– Ugh, será sempre assim? – perguntei.

– No começo, sim. Além de ser uma recém-criada, você é uma Cullen. Isso te dá um apetite maior. Mas não se preocupe, temos a noite inteira – ele sorriu.

Então nós saímos do beco para nosso próximo ataque.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Surpreso não era a palavra certa. Tampouco espantado. A palavra certa para o que eu sentia desde que Bella abrira os olhos como vampira era _deslumbrado_.

Eu só faltava babar como um ridículo animal irracional quando olhava pra ela. Seus olhos, agora vermelhos, mas igualmente intensos e expressivos, me mostravam que ela era a mesma.

E vê-la em ação, seduzindo e sugando o sangue de suas vítimas tão belamente, me deixava orgulhoso. Sim, porque ela era _minha_. Minha criação e _minha garota_. E ver que ela estava se adaptando tão bem à tudo me deixava extasiado.

Bella e eu passamos a noite nos arredores de Port Angeles, em diversas ruas, nos alimentando dos passantes desavisados. Ela era sedenta. Quando conseguiu ficar saciada, já tinha matado dez. Eu sorri. Ela me lembrava muito eu mesmo nesse aspecto. Faminta, sedenta... Implacável.

Outra coisa que me deixava maluco de orgulho era a habilidade dela. _Hipnose mental_. Eu lembrava que minha mãe tinha esse dom, e fiquei surpreso – e feliz – por vê-lo novamente em Bella.

A princípio, ela usou quase como se fosse automático, e aos poucos foi começando a usar de propósito. Era incrível a rapidez com que ela estava aprendendo sobre ela mesma – reaprendendo a usar seu corpo, seus sentidos aguçados.

– Você é incrível – eu disse a ela, no carro enquanto voltávamos para o Castelo. – Nem sequer parece uma recém-criada.

– Você mesmo disse: sou uma recém-criada _Cullen_ e isso implica muitas diferenças.

Sorri – Exato.

– Hm, Edward?

Eu nunca me acostumaria com aquele som divino falando meu nome. Eu sempre agiria como um pateta a seguir.

– Sim, meu bem?

– Eu quero ver Tanya.

A vingança era palpável no tom de voz dela. Raiva saindo por cada letra.

– Claro, meu bem. Basta escolher o dia.

– Amanhã à noite, tudo bem? – ela disse, olhando o painel do carro que mostrava 3 da manhã.

– Como quiser, futura rainha – eu disse, sorrindo para ela de lado.

– Ah, e eu quero algumas coisas pra usar com ela.

– Basta falar o que é e eu vou providenciar.

– Claro, farei uma lista – ela disse, sorrindo diabolicamente. – Quero muitos brinquedinhos para _brincar_ com ela.

_Puta que pariu_, como ela conseguia fazer com que eu me apaixonasse mais, o tempo todo?

– Bella, Bella... Você consegue me deixar ainda mais apaixonado? – perguntei retoricamente, olhando para a estrada.

Ela riu, deliciada, e segurou minha mão direita que estava sobre o volante. Virei a palma e segurei a sua, colocando nossas mãos entrelaçadas no banco do carro.

– Eu te amo – ela sussurrou, me fazendo arrepiar.

– Eu te amo também – eu disse, olhando para ela, em seus olhos – _Para sempre_.

Ela sorriu e nos beijamos rapidamente, antes que minha atenção voltasse – parcialmente – à estrada.

Em breve, ela se vingaria de Tanya – e eu estava _muito ansioso_ para ver como ela faria. Na semana que vem, seria nosso casamento. E eu estaria com ela para sempre.

Vivendo lado a lado com ela, como minha mulher e rainha, amando-a sem limites. Eu poderia ser egoísta por pensar assim, mas ver Bella despertar como vampira tinha sido a coisa mais _perfeita_ que acontecera na minha vida. Significava que agora ela era minha igual, e que tinha aceitado o destino que envolvia nós dois juntos, pra sempre.

E isso era mais do que suficiente pra me deixar incrivelmente _feliz_.

**

* * *

**

**Então, o que acharam? Alegrem-me com reviews!**

**Bom, eu perdi a conta de quantas pessoas me pediram pelo extra da Bella matando a Tanya. KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Que povo violento hein! KKK Calma, gente... Esse extra foi o primeiro em que eu pensei, mas eu também quis postar os extras na ordem cronológica da fic, por isso o extra da Tanya tá demorando tanto. **

**MAS, o próximo extra será exatamente esse: a morte da Tanya. Estou trabalhando nele, e acho que semana que vem ele já estará disponível! Tenham só mais um pouco de paciência e todos veremos Tanya ser castigada pela Bells. MWAHAHAHAHA =D**

**Um beijo e até o próximo \õ**

**Kessy**


	32. EXTRA A morte de Tanya

**Voltei! HAHAHA**

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu estava me mudando, então aquele processo de desarruma-arruma tudo consumiu meu tempo. Mas, cá está o extra 4 - tão esperado por vocês. hehehe**

**Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

Secrets & Lies**  
**Extra 4 – A morte de Tanya**

**:: Bella POV :: **

– Pode colocar ali – ordenei à Felix, que colocou as estacas de madeira no lugar que eu indiquei – Obrigada, Felix.

– Às suas ordens, princesa – ele fez uma mesura e se retirou do salão.

– Incrível como você já tem todos eles a seus pés – Edward comentou, sua voz soando alguns passos distante de mim.

Virei-me e o encarei.

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira real, meio torto para um lado. Seu braço direito estava flexionado, apoiado no descanso de braço da cadeira, e sua cabeça descansava sobre sua mão direita fechada em punho. A perna direita estava dobrada sobre a esquerda, e seu medalhão brilhava por fora da camiseta azul escura sem mangas. O cabelo bronze estava para todo lado e o sorriso debochado e irresistível estava lá, me convidando a prová-lo da fonte.

Mas eu precisava me concentrar, então apenas sorri para ele e dei de ombros.

– Eu aprendi com o melhor. – retruquei.

Ele soltou uma risada alta e inclinou-se ainda mais na cadeira, numa postura tão relaxada que dizia claramente quem era o rei ali.

– É. Certamente aprendeu. – ele suspirou – Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, minha querida recém-criada sádica? Só quebrá-la em pedaços já está bom pra mim.

– Diz isso porque quer me agarrar – eu disse, virando-me para o salão – Eu quero fazer isso, Edward. Quero testar minhas novas habilidades, quero saber como meu novo corpo funciona. E mais do que tudo, quero dar à Tanya uma lição valiosa. A última de sua vida. Não que ela terá tempo para pensar nisso depois, mas ainda assim.

Ouvi seu suspiro.

– Tudo bem. Se importa se eu assistir?

– Na verdade, ia te pedir exatamente isso. – eu disse – Gostando ou não, ela é mais velha que eu, e portanto tem mais controle de suas ações. Não quero perder o controle aqui.

– Não vai – ele assegurou – Você é uma recém-criada _Cullen_ e isso diz muito sobre seu controle, acredite. Além do mais, você acha que todos os recém-criados são capazes de ter a paciência que você teve de seduzir suas vítimas antes de matar? Bella, você já tem controle sobre si mesma, mesmo que a sede seja insuportável.

Sorri com sua declaração. Eu sentia que era diferente, simplesmente por conseguir me concentrar em outros assuntos que não fossem sangue. Eu sabia como era por ver como meus amigos estavam. Eles não conseguiam parar de se alimentar. Nos breves momentos que isso acontecia, nós conversávamos animados e corríamos na floresta, testando nossos novos limites. Mas, era raro.

Neste momento, eles estavam em algum lugar da floresta, caçando humanos desavisados com os Volturi.

– Bom, acho que estou pronta. – eu disse, estralando os ossos do pescoço, como se fosse me aquecer.

– Felix – Edward chamou, e o grandalhão logo apareceu.

– Sim, majestade?

– Traga Tanya até aqui – Edward disse.

– Sim, senhor – ele disse, saindo do salão em um piscar de olhos.

Sentei-me nas escadas que separavam o salão do púlpito real e esperei. Edward, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira atrás de mim, não disse uma palavra.

– Edward? – chamei.

– Sim, meu bem?

– Você está bem com isso?

– Claro que sim – ele assegurou – Nada me dará mais prazer do que ver aquela traidora sendo decapitada.

Sua voz tinha o timbre sombrio e incrivelmente feroz que ele falara no dia da batalha. Sorri. Sua aprovação era o ponto final no meu plano de tortura.

Ouvi passos e logo Feliz apareceu, Dimitri ao seu lado, e Tanya entre eles. Me espantei em como ela parecia _doente_. Era quase como se fizesse jus à condição de _morta-viva_ que ser vampiro trazia.

– Ora, ora – debochei – Olha quem apareceu.

Ela virou-se ao som de minha voz, confusa. Imaginei que meu timbre estava bem mais diferente a seus ouvidos. Quando me viu sentada às escadas seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Virou vampira mesmo? – ela perguntou, a voz debochada, quebrada de cansaço.

– O que te fez pensar que eu voltaria atrás na minha decisão?

– Você não pertence a este mundo, Isabella.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer terminar de ouvir a frase, Edward estava à frente de Tanya, segurando-a pelo pescoço com força enquanto ela a observava em um misto de choque, confusão e medo.

– Não se atreva a falar assim com ela. Ela é a futura rainha e você deve a ela o mínimo de respeito. – ele rosnou, claramente descontrolado.

Percebi que ele apertava o pescoço dela _demais_ e se continuasse daquele jeito, minha vingança não ia acontecer do jeito que eu planejara.

Levantei-me e fui até Edward, calmamente colocando um braço em seu ombro. Ele me olhou, seus olhos faiscando de fúria amenizando ao me encarar.

– Calma, meu amor. Eu darei a ela o que ela merece.

Ele respirou fundo e soltou Tanya, a contra-gosto. Ela tossiu um pouco para liberar o ar em sua garganta e depois olhou enquanto Edward saía calmamente e voltava à seu assento, sentando divinamente.

– Pra você é princesa agora, Tanya – eu disse, dura – Não me chame pelo meu primeiro nome.

– E o que vai fazer se eu fizer isso, _Isabella_? – ela provocou.

Eu avancei contra ela, prensando-a conta a parede mais distante do salão, segurando-a com apenas uma mão. Ela estava sufocando de novo, então diminuí apenas um pouco a força, mas ainda mantendo-a presa.

– Não me desafie Tanya. Você não vai aguentar.

Ela riu, sufocando e debochando.

– Você é só uma idiota recém-criada! Na verdade, me impressiono por você ter cérebro suficiente pra pensar em algo que não é sangue. Está sinceramente de parabéns.

Joguei-a para o outro lado do salão, minha força a jogando muito longe. Ela estava fraca e não conseguiu se levantar de imediato. Fui até ela e a observei. Minha força tinha deslocado seu braço direito. Sorri. Ela se levantava com dificuldade.

– Fraca, Tanya? – debochei – Acho que um mês sem sangue é muito, não?

Ela rosnou, seus olhos num preto-piche que seria assustador se eu já não estivesse tão familiarizada com meu novo _mundo_.

– O que quer de mim, Isabella?

Bati em seu rosto com toda força que pude, deslocando sua mandíbula. Ela me olhou com olhos afiados enquanto colocava o osso de volta no lugar.

– Vingança. – eu disse, pegando-a pelo braço bom e arrastando-a pelo salão até o lugar onde Felix tinha colocado as estacas.

– Sabe, pra uma vampira você sabe muito pouco sobre nós – ela debochou – Estacas de madeira?

– Eu sei que não posso matar vampiro nenhum com isso, Tanya – eu disse, rolando os olhos – Mas posso machucar.

Rapidamente enfiei uma das estacas em seu abdome, e ela gritou.

– Especialmente se for um vampiro morrendo de fome. – sorri.

– Sua... sua... desgraçada – ela rosnou.

– Tsk tsk, esse apelido é seu querida – eu disse, pegando outra estaca enquanto observava ela inutilmente tentar tirar a primeira – E ele combina com você.

Coloquei a outra estaca bem no vão entre seus seios, enquanto ela gritava mais alto.

– Tente tirar – eu disse, quando ela tentou tirar as duas – Você não tem força pra isso.

– Você está aproveitando que eu não tenho força pra fazer isso, sua covarde! – ela rosnou, gritando enquanto se contorcia no chão.

– Ah não, meu bem, isso é só o começo – fiz um sinal para Dimitri, que imediatamente deixou uma garrafa plástica em minhas mãos.

Abri a garrafa, fazendo Tanya congelar e olhar pra garrafa em pleno choque.

– Aposto que você quer um gole – provoquei.

Ela rosnou.

Eu deixei a garrafa em cima da mesinha onde as estacas haviam estado e pus minhas mãos em cima delas, olhando nos olhos negros de Tanya ao falar.

– Nada me dará mais prazer do que te matar, sua _puta_ desgraçada – sibilei, empurrando as estacas um pouco mais, fazendo-a gritar novamente – Mas eu sou justa.

Puxei as estacas com força, e ela soltou outro grito, enquanto o sangue frio se arrastava por sua roupa maltratada. Logo o sangue secou e os ferimentos se fecharam e eu lancei a garrafa contra ela.

Sabia que o instinto a faria pegar a garrafa no ar, e foi isso que ela fez. Ela bebeu todo o sangue, e minha garganta ardeu de vontade. Eu queria pegar o sangue dela, mas espantei os pensamentos de recém-criada e assim que ela acabou, coloquei-a contra a parede de novo, fazendo com que a garrafa voasse longe.

– Terminou o jantar? – perguntei, e antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder, eu a soltei – Ótimo.

Girei seu braço na direção contrária, fazendo-o estralar e quebrar. Ela urrou e partiu pra cima de mim, e eu apenas desviei, percebendo como ser rápida era incrivelmente _fácil_. Minha percepção estava dez mil vezes maior e eu imaginava que poderia acabar com ela de olhos fechados.

Brinquei com isso por mais alguns minutos, ela avançava em mim e eu desviava, sempre torcendo um braço ou uma perna dela, fazendo com que seus ossos estralassem e quebrassem, provocando dor enquanto ela gritava e tentava desviar de mim.

– Você não é normal – ela gritou – Nenhum recém-nascido é rápido e calculista assim.

Sorri enquanto aparecia na frente dela novamente, os caninos expostos e desejo de sangue. Mas não era sangue humano, e nem tampouco pra _me alimentar_.

– Eu sou uma Cullen, meu bem – eu disse, a voz suave e baixa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu reconheci o medo neles.

– N-não é possível... – ela disse, olhando de relance para Edward, que nos assistia calmamente em sua cadeira, lançando um sorriso orgulhoso para mim.

– Ah, é sim – discordei – E eu devo dizer que estou desapontada por não ter percebido antes.

Ela se afastou rapidamente de mim. E eu vi o medo em seus olhos aumentar enquanto eu acompanhava seus passos apressados sem nenhuma dificuldade. Meus braços atrás de mim, e a pura expressão de calma em meu rosto.

– Olha, eu sei que te irritei mas não precisa ser tão drástica. Você nunca foi muito a fim de violência, pelo que eu me lembro...

Ri alto, deixando que ela visse minha diversão.

– Você nunca me conheceu, Tanya. E eu não vou me explicar pra você. Tudo que você precisa saber é que pagará _muito caro_ pelo que fez a mim, ao meu relacionamento com Edward, e também por sua traição.

– Foi por isso que Edward me deixou viva? – ela perguntou baixinho.

– Finalmente está usando o cérebro – debochei.

– Princesa, por favor, eu...

– Ah, agora me chama de princesa? – eu ri – É incrível como um nome pode fazer milagres...

– Por favor...

– Cale a boca Tanya – rosnei, pegando em seu pescoço – Cale a merda dessa sua boca. Eu não aguento mais ouvir uma palavra miada de você!

Ela tentou sem se soltar, sem sucesso, e eu apertei ainda mais meu punho em volta de seu pescoço.

De repente, minha paciência se esgotou. Eu não aguentava olhar mais pra cara daquela vadia, e queria matá-la logo. Mas ainda queria uma última tortura pra ela.

Olhei em seus olhos e esperei que ela me encarasse. Quando o fez, fiz o mesmo que tinha feito com minhas vítimas no dia anterior.

– Tanya, você vai andar até a porta exterior do salão, bem ali, está vendo? – apontei com a cabeça e ela assentiu, vidrada em meus olhos. Sorri e continuei – Vai abrir a porta e sair para o sol.

– Mas... se eu sair pro sol...

– Não me interrompa – rosnei – Você _vai_ sair para o sol e vai ficar lá por trinta segundos, ok? Depois volte para dentro.

Soltei seu pescoço e ela hesitou.

– AGORA, TANYA!

Ela saiu andando, devagar, o olhar vidrado e confuso. Edward estava ao meu lado assim que ela chegou à porta.

– Sua hipnose é incrível. Ela está completamente confusa, mas determinada a fazer o que você mandou – ele sussurrou.

– Gostei dessa história de hipnose – sorri.

Observamos enquanto Tanya abria a porta e saía para o sol inesperado de Forks. Os raios alcançavam apenas o primeiro metro do salão após a porta, então estávamos seguros.

Tanya deu cinco passos para fora, ficando diretamente sob luz solar. Sua pele começou a queimar, evaporar, e ela gritava.

Eu tinha dito a Edward durante a madrugada que queria matar Tanya à noite, mas ao ver o belo sol raiando lá fora, tive a ideia de fazê-lo pela manhã. Sabendo de meu poder de hipnose, eu poderia usar isso contra Tanya e fazê-la queimar. Edward tinha gostado da ideia, por isso tinhamos adiantado os planos.

Trinta segundos de gritos e queimaduras e Tanya estava de volta ao salão, fechando a porta ao passar, parando em minha frente.

Observei sua pele, queimada e cheirando como cadáver. Franzi o nariz.

– É assim que ficamos quando expostos ao sol – Edward observou – Mais alguns minutos disso e ela seria cinzas.

Eu não duvidava. Tanya não parecia mais ela mesma, apesar de seu corpo estar tentando pouco a pouco se curar. Tive a impressão que se ela ficasse quieta em algum lugar sem sol, ela conseguiria se curar. Mas ela não teria essa chance.

– Tanya? – chamei.

Ela me olhou, sem forças para falar, ofegante pelos gritos e queimaduras, que eu imaginava que doíam mais que tudo.

– Como foi? – fiz ela relatar a experiência.

– Foi como se cada nervo e célula estivesse em chamas. Pior do que a dor da transformação – ela disse, a voz mais baixa que um sussurro.

– E sabe por que te mandei pra lá? – perguntei, fazendo minha voz doce.

Era incrível como eu podia controlar cada aspecto do meu corpo agora.

– Para me fazer pagar por tudo que fiz.

– Muito bem – eu elogiei – Agora, volte para lá. Mais vinte segundos.

Seus olhos arregalaram ao encararem os meus e ela voltou, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

– Definitivamente, nenhuma tortura é melhor do que ficar embaixo do sol – Edward comentou – Ótima ideia, meu amor.

Sorri em resposta, e vinte segundos depois, Tanya estava de volta.

Antes que ela pudesse processar o que acontecia, enfiei minha mão bem onde estava seu coração, ouvindo seu grito torturado e agoniado.

– Adeus, Tanya.

Arranquei seu coração, e depois sua cabeça, sentindo que rasgava _papel_. O feito trouxe empolgação e eu comecei a desmembrá-la com muito prazer. Em milésimos de segundo, Tanya era apenas um amontoado de mármore queimado aos meus pés.

– Vadia. – cuspi a palavra.

Felix e Dimitri não precisaram da ordem. Pegaram os restos de Tanya e levaram até o sol, jogando lá, numa distância precisa para que não se queimassem.

E eu assisti com prazer enquanto o mármore queimado virava cinzas, que rapidamente foram levadas pelo vento para longe.

– Estou orgulhoso de você – Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás.

– Estou decepcionada – murmurei – Pensei que seria mais devagar.

Ele riu.

– Considerando o quanto você é boa nisso, não me surpreendi em ter feito tudo tão rápido. Você parece que já sabe como fazer há séculos.

– Com isso você quer dizer que pertenço a este mundo? – eu disse, virando-me para ele.

O orgulho definitivamente estava em seus olhos. Assim como a paixão, o amor, a ternura, a lealdade... e a _luxúria_ por mim.

– Não só à este mundo – ele disse, aproximando-se com a voz rouca – Pertence à _mim_.

Não pensei que poderia me arrepiar sendo vampira, mas seu timbre rouco fez isso comigo. Empurrei-o levemente enquanto ele vinha para mim, fazendo seus olhos ficarem confusos.

– Ainda não – eu disse, provocando-o – Só depois do casamento.

E então saí rápido de sua frente, parando na entrada do salão. Ele me olhou com uma expressão de frustração e determinação e eu sabia que estava perdida.

– Isabella, Isabella... Você não deveria ter dito isso – ele disse, vindo devagar em minha direção, como um leão faminto.

Eu sorri e corri, ouvindo seu rosnado cheio de luxúria atrás de mim, sabendo que ele iria me fazer pagar por minha provocação.

E eu estaria mais do que feliz em quitar minha _dívida_ com ele.

* * *

**Então? :x Contem-me suas impressões sobre esse extra nas reviews! **

**Bem, com os extras de SL chegando ao fim, só me resta dizer que espero que vocês estejam gostando desses bônus, e espero que gostem ainda mais da continuação da fic (: No próximo extra falo mais sobre ela.**

**Sobre o último extra: Deve sair até no máximo terça ou quarta-feira da semana que vem, não pretendo demorar. Vai ser 80% lemons, então tragam baldes de gelo e ventiladores ok? Certo, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas eu pretendo escrevê-lo quente, sexy e selvagem como o Edward e a Bells dessa fic, HOHOHO. **

**Então, até lá!**

**- Kessy  
**


	33. EXTRA Noite de Núpcias Real

**Ai, gente, meio que dói postar o último extra da SL. Foram tantas emoções escrevendo essa fic, que eu acho que demorei pra terminar porque não queria me despedir dela, HUASHUASUHA. Enfim, cá está o último capítulo extra da Secrets & Lies. Como prometido, é 80% lemons (eu diria até 90%...) e eu espero que vocês gostem! Eu, particularmente, precisei de um banho frio depois de escrever - e eu falo sério nessa. **

**So, vou deixar vocês lerem e depois falo mais sobre a continuação da fic :D Não esqueçam de ler a notinha lá embaixo! ;)**

**Agora, boa leitura. E liguem os ventiladores!**

* * *

**Secrets & Lies**  
**Extra 5 – Noite de Núpcias Real**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Como se Bella não tivesse ficado deslumbrante o suficiente como vampira, ela ainda tinha aparecido no casamento num vestido vermelho-sangue que era simplesmente _perfeito_ pra ela.

Eu tinha me controlado durante toda a noite para não agarrá-la e possuí-la bem ali, no meio de todos os mais de duzentos convidados. Bella era esperta e tinha percebido minha "alteração de comportamento" durante a recepção – que serviu sangue dos mais variados tipos de pessoas, servidos em taças.

– Sua ideia de servir sangue foi boa – ela comentou, bebericando sua taça, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava se controlando para não agir como uma recém-criada e devorar tudo de uma vez. – Quando deixei você cuidar do bifê pensei que ia encontrar vários humanos aqui, prontos para serem mortos.

– Era minha ideia inicial – confessei – Mas depois você estragou tudo ao dizer que queria a decoração intacta. E isso não aconteceria se eu fizesse do espaço um local de caça – eu disse.

Ela sorriu – Que bom que você me ouviu então. Mas qual é a do bolo?

Dei uma risada de escárnio.

O bolo de casamento de três andares era altamente decorativo. Ninguém nem tinha chegado perto. Era um bolo grande, com cobertura de glacê vermelho e a inscrição do brasão dos Cullen desenhado em todos os lados do bolo. O sabor? Chocolate amargo com uma mistura doce de _sangue_.

– Achei que deveríamos colocar algo de tradicional no bifê, já que não teria nenhuma comida – eu sorri – Vamos cortar o bolo?

Ela me olhou de lado – É bolo de quê?

Sorri e sussurrei em seu ouvido, fazendo minha voz propositalmente rouca e provocante.

– Venha descobrir.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou, os olhos carregados de luxúria.

– Edward, o que está aprontando? – sussurrou.

Sorri torto para ela enquanto chamava a atenção dos convidados e ia em direção ao bolo.

Depois de palavras tolas para que eles se aproximassem, Bella e eu cortamos o bolo. Até o momento em que ela segurou a faca, ninguém tinha percebido. Até que o bolo foi cortado, e o cheiro antes ocultado por camadas de chocolate e glacê, apareceu.

– Edward, isso é...? – Bella perguntou, meio em choque, seus olhos vidrados na faca que parara no meio da fatia.

Os outros vampiros encaravam tão chocados quanto ela, e eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre as dela, terminando de cortar o primeiro pedaço de bolo.

– Um pequeno agrado para minha esposa – sussurrei – _Chocolate e sangue_.

Coloquei o pedaço cortado num prato de porcelana e o olhei. Por dentro, a cor chocolate se aproximava do vermelho, e o cheiro era no mínimo inebriante. Cortei um pequeno pedaço com um garfo e levei até à boca de Bella.

Ela provou sem hesitação, e eu ouvi os pensamentos desejosos dos outros vampiros. Todos se perguntando porque ninguém sentira o cheiro antes. Eu sorri enquanto via Bella mastigar devagar e em seguida engolir, olhando pra mim com luxúria e desejo faiscando de suas orbes vermelhas.

– A mistura perfeita – ela sorriu.

Logo todos os vampiros devoraram o bolo. Era comida humana misturada à comida vampira, e isso fez com que a parte orgânica e humana do bolo fosse ignorada. Pouco depois das três e meia da manhã, os últimos convidados foram embora e só restávamos nós.

Bella falava algo com Alice, Angela, Rosalie e Jane, enquanto eu a observava, faminto.

– É hoje, hein patrão? – disse Emmett.

Olhei para ele dizendo claramente que ele devia _calar a boca_. Mas ele continuou tagarelando.

– Cara, a Bella ficou muito gostosa nesse vestido – ele continuou e eu me retesei – Quer dizer, ela sempre foi. Mas vendo ela casar de vermelho...

– McCarty – repreendi – Ela é _minha esposa_. Lembra disso?

Ele riu, nervosamente.

– Claro, patrão. Desculpe, eu me empolguei.

– Se empolgue com Rosalie.

– Uuuuh, boa! Com o perdão da ousadia, mas a Rose é mais gostosa que a Bella.

Revirei os olhos.

– Ótimo. Você fica com a Rose e eu com a Bella, combinado? Agora vá até lá e diga a Bella que estou chamando-a.

– Pode deixar, príncipe! – ele disse e saiu correndo em direção às meninas, muito distantes de nós.

Observei, devorando-a com os olhos, enquanto Bella vinha até mim, um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Ela deu algumas instruções a Alice e as outras quanto a organização do jardim que serviu de recepção e terminou o trajeto até mim em um milésimo de segundo.

– Olá, gatão – ela ronronou.

– Vamos embora daqui logo – eu disse, agarrando um de seus braços e correndo com ela escadaria acima, em direção ao, agora, _nosso _quarto.

– Vejo que alguém está impaciente – ela riu.

– Como se não bastasse você me provocar durante a semana, ainda faz piada? – retruquei, parando em frente à porta.

Bella tinha um sorriso cretino no rosto e eu sabia que estava perdido. Aquela era minha garota.

Ela levou sua pequena mão até o topo de meu peito e me empurrou, bruta e delicada, para dentro do quarto escuro. Fechou a porta atrás dela e me deu um pequeno empurrão, me fazendo sentar na cama. Me deixou maluco.

– Acho que acordei a tigresa.

Ela sorriu, os caninos de fora evidenciado sua excitação, e assentiu.

– Talvez. O que _eu_ sei é que agora nós finalmente podemos nos entregar um ao outro.

Eu sorri.

– Você não faz ideia do quanto esperei. Quis possuir você desde que começamos a namorar. E depois, quando virou vampira, tive que me controlar pra não fazer isso na frente de todos. – rosnei.

Ela gargalhou abertamente, aproximando-se de mim, que estava sentado na ponta da cama.

– Você é um vampiro muito mimado, sabia disso? – ela disse, puxando seu vestido para cima, o suficiente para sentar em meu colo sem dificuldade.

Pude sentir sua intimidade muito próxima à minha e gemi.

– Sabia – murmurei, levando minha boca diretamente ao seu pescoço, beijando e dando pequenas mordidinhas – E você sabia que é a única que vai me satisfazer? Pela eternidade?

Ela riu levemente, inclinando-se mais ainda contra mim.

– Eu mataria qualquer uma que tentasse algo parecido. Você é **meu**, Edward. E **somente eu** tenho direito sobre você.

Meu pau latejou com sua voz carregada de possessividade, e eu gemi, meio rosnando. Se aquela mulher me enlouquecia só com as palavras, eu imaginava o que faria comigo na cama.

– Uuh, parece que alguém aqui embaixo gostou dessa ideia – ela ronronou, colocando rapidamente sua mão sobre meu membro que estava quase completamente ereto.

Eu gemi de novo com o contato e ela esfregou-se levemente contra minhas coxas ainda vestidas. Minhas mãos voaram para a barra superior de seu vestido, mas ela deu um tapa ali.

A olhei confuso.

– Você não vai rasgar esse vestido. Deu muito trabalho pra encontrar, sabia?

Eu ri abertamente.

– Além do mais – ela continuou, direcionando as duas mãos para a parte de trás do vestido. Meu membro sentiu sua falta no mesmo momento – Eu quero vesti-lo de novo. Eu vi como você ficou loucamente babando em mim enquanto eu entrava.

– Você esperava outra coisa? – eu sussurrei, passando minhas mãos levemente pela pele nua de seus ombros, descendo por seus braços que pendiam ao lado de seu corpo.

O vestido estava folgado, já que ela tinha soltado o fecho e o zíper pelo lado de trás. Eu puxei levemente o tecido, revelando o começo de seu colo. Ela parou minhas mãos.

– Não. Eu não esperava nada de diferente de você. – seus olhos me encaravam com luxúria e amor e eu a beijei.

O beijo foi terno por dois segundos, até que ela agarrasse em meus cabelos e ombros e, inconscientemente, esfregando-se contra meu baixo ventre. Eu gemi de desejo e estoquei uma vez contra ela, que gemeu na minha boca.

Minhas mãos voltaram aos seus ombros, descendo enquanto acariciavam a pele morna e macia sob meus dedos. Bella abandonou minha boca, suspirando enquanto atacava meu queixo, pescoço e ombros, rasgando meu terno e desabotoando minha camisa, jogando-os em algum lugar do quarto.

– Sabe, esse medalhão te deixa incrivelmente _gostoso_ – ela sussurrou, beijando minha clavícula e depois afastando o medalhão para continuar os beijos no meu tórax.

Eu gemi e finalmente voltei a descer seu vestido. Na posição em que estava, eu só consegui ver as formidáveis costas de Bella, a cor marmórea lhe caindo como uma luva. Se ela era linda antes, tinha se tornado divina.

Minhas mãos foram para a lateral de seu corpo, abaixando o vestido até o começo de seu baixo ventre, amontoando-o ali. Percorri suas costas e suas laterais levemente, devagar, apreciando todas as suas curvas e formas, que nunca antes eu tinha explorado de forma tão _tentadora_.

Meus dedos roçaram na lateral de seus seios, macios e convidativos, e eu não podia esperar mais. Infiltrei minhas mãos entre nossos corpos, e apertei levemente os seios que não cabiam inteiros na palma de minha mão. Gemi em abandono pelo toque macio e suave, apertando com um pouco mais de força. Bella gemeu em meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

– Oh, Edward...

Empurrei-a apenas um pouco para trás, me permitindo uma visão perfeita de minhas mãos apertando seus seios redondos e fartos, os mamilos extremamente rosados e rígidos. Bella inclinou sua cabeça para trás, gemendo baixinho enquanto eu direcionei meus lábios até o seio esquerdo.

Lambi e suguei, me deliciando em seu gosto refinado e suave. Exatamente como o sangue dela era quando humana. Meus caninos roçavam na pele sensível e ela gemia e agarrava meus cabelos com um pouco mais de força. Em seguida, fui para o outro seio, repetindo todo o processo, enquanto Bella sussurrava meu nome na escuridão.

– Oh, Edward, assim... – ela gemeu, enquanto eu terminava de chupar seu seio direito, dando um beijo estalado no mamilo extremamente rígido e excitado.

– Você é deliciosa – sussurrei.

– E você tem uma língua divina – ela retrucou.

Eu sorri, provocando – Você ainda não viu nada.

Ela arregalou os olhos, piscou surpresa e depois sorriu, e eu sabia que o que passava em sua mente não era nada puro, mesmo que não pudesse lê-la.

Bella me empurrou, fazendo-me deixar na cama fofa. Ela saiu de cima de mim por tempo suficiente para arrancar minhas calças de mim – de forma brutal e rápida. Meu membro se contorceu na boxer preta pelo gesto.

– Não entendi porque não posso rasgar seu vestido, e você está rasgando minhas roupas.

– Porque eu disse que seria assim – ela disse, sorrindo.

O penteado dela já estava desarrumado, e eu admitia que a culpa era das minhas mãos. Seus seios desnudos piscavam para mim, e eu assisti, maravilhado, enquanto ela descia o resto do vestido lentamente, nunca tirando seus olhos de mim. A calcinha de renda vermelha era o que restava pra me tirar todo o controle.

– Bella, Bella – rosnei – Sua calcinha não deixa muito à imaginação.

Ela riu, a safada.

– Essa é a intenção, meu amor.

Ela jogou o vestido em algum lugar e tirou os saltos. Puxou meus sapatos para baixo e em seguida caminhou como uma leoa, subindo em cima de mim, seu rosto a centímetros do meu.

Ela me beijou novamente, e enquanto o beijo se tornava mais ousado, ela arranhava minha pele com suas unhas pequenas, indo até minha cueca e puxando-a para minhas pernas. Eu infiltrei uma de minhas mãos em sua calcinha, e fui direto ao seu ponto mais sensível.

– Ah! – ela gemeu – Isso, Edward, me toque...

Eu obedeci. Girei dois dedos em seus clitóris, enquanto os outros brincavam com seus lábios que já estavam molhados de sua intimidade. Eu gemi enquanto explorei mais, e logo a necessidade de provar sua excitação tomou conta de mim.

Bella já tinha sido bem sucedida em me despir. Minha cueca jazia – também rasgada – em algum lugar do quarto e a única peça que nos separava era aquela maldita calcinha rendada vermelho-sangue. Bella _sabia_ como me enlouquecer.

Virei-nos de posição, colocando-nos totalmente dentro da cama, eu por cima dela.

– Hm... O que vai fazer, garotão? – ela perguntou, provocando, arrastando seus pequenos dedos por meu couro cabeludo.

– Vou fazer você gritar, _minha rainha_. – eu disse.

– Boa sorte com isso – ela retrucou, um sorriso debochado nos lábios vermelhos.

Eu sorri ainda mais. Eu amava um desafio. E esse, já estava no papo. Beijei os lábios vermelhos delicadamente, e depois os deixei, beijando suas bochechas, seu queixo, o espaço entre seu queixo e suas orelhas, e logo desci para a clavícula. Mordisquei, chupei e lambi seus seios deliciosos mais uma vez, e em seguida fui para sua barriga perfeitamente lisa e branca. Beijei e mordisquei-a também, dando um beijo estalado em seu umbigo. Minhas mãos percorriam seu corpo, acariciando e apertando, e Bella gemia sem reservas enquanto suas mãos acariciavam meu cabelo.

– Ah, que _boca_ – ela gemeu.

Eu sorri e desci até suas pernas, repetindo o processo de morder, chupar e lamber, até chegar em seus joelhos. Depois subi novamente, abrindo suas pernas e colocando-as dobradas ao meu lado. Beijei, mordi e lambi levemente suas coxas nas partes mais internas, até sentir o cheiro enlouquecedor de sua excitação, vindo até mim pelo tecido rendado. Rosnei em pura luxúria e continuei minha exploração pelo corpo maravilhoso de minha mulher, enquanto ela se contorcia levemente debaixo de mim, sendo segurada por minhas mãos em seus quadris.

Beijei seu púbis por cima da calcinha, passando meus caninos expostos e excitados levemente pela pele coberta.

– Oh céus... Isso é tão _bom_ – ela gemeu.

Eu sorri e dirigi meus dentes até a parte lateral da pequena peça de pano.

– Edward, você não vai...

Rasguei a peça antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais e a olhei, com o tecido entre os dentes.

– O que dizia, meu bem? – falei, ainda segurando a calcinha rasgada em meus dentes.

– _Continue_ – ela sussurrou.

– Como quiser – sorri.

Tirei a renda da boca e joguei-a do outro lado, e em seguida encarei o que seria minha perdição.

– Bella... – gemi.

A virilha completamente depilada e meio rosada praticamente implorava por mim, e eu não hesitei em plantar um beijo ali. Bella se contorceu abaixo de mim, e eu continuei, beijando seus lábios externos e seu ponto mais sensível, inchado pela excitação e o tesão crescentes.

Assoprei de leve seu clitóris inchado, fazendo Bella gemer um pouco mais alto. Sorri. Mais um pouco daquilo e ela gritaria meu nome para todos ouvirem que ela era _minha_.

Trouxe minha mão direita para a brincadeira também, fazendo meu pau latejar em reprovação. Com os dedos, afastei os lábios externos dela, expondo totalmente sua intimidade encharcada pra mim.

– Céus, Bella, como você está molhada.

– E isso tudo é culpa sua – ela gemeu – Então pare de olhar e faça logo!

Ri de leve de seu desespero e resolvi brincar um pouco. Passei meus dedos levemente por ali, fazendo-a arfar. Em seguida assoprei um pouco seu clitóris e sua entrada, fazendo-a suspirar.

– O que quer que eu faça logo, Bella? – perguntei, minha boca muito próxima à sua entrada, pronta para seu sinal.

– Edward! – ela reclamou.

– Me diga e eu farei, meu amor – sussurrei, depositando um pequeno beijo na pontinha de seu clitóris inchado de excitação.

– Ah, meu Deus – ela gemeu – Você, Edward! Eu preciso de você me chupando. Preciso sentir sua língua maravilhosa aí.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem – brinquei, enquanto literalmente caía de boca nela, sugando e chupando seu sabor único e inigualavelmente doce.

E Bella gritou. Gritou palavrões e meu nome no ar, se remexendo abaixo de mim, louca de desejo. Eu apenas parei quando ela gozou em minha boca, tremendo como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão, suas mãos apertando meu couro cabeludo, dando à ele uma dor bem vinda de prazer.

Quando ela relaxou, levantei e deitei ao seu lado, observando-a recuperar o fôlego por um minuto inteiro. Depois, ela me olhou, e seu olhar estava carregado de desejo e luxúria de novo.

– Acho que é hora de eu retribuir. – ela disse.

Eu sorri, e antes que me desse conta, ela estava em cima de mim, colocando meu pau em sua boca, chupando e lambendo, me enlouquecendo completamente.

– Puta que pariu, Bella... – gemi alto, estocando contra sua garganta.

Minha ereção ficou impossivelmente maior, e ela lidou com isso colocando as mãos onde sua boca não alcançava. Ela acariciava e apertava, com gestos fortes e mãos firmes, me deixando louco de tesão por ela.

– Porra, Bella, que boca gostosa do caralho – gemi, totalmente entregue à sua boca me chupando divinamente.

Ela riu, fazendo meu pau estremecer, e eu comecei a sentir os espasmos do meu orgasmo chegando.

– Bella... – gemi – Eu vou gozar.

– Direto na minha boca – ela disse, voltando a me chupar, colocando sua velocidade vampira nisso.

Não demorou para que meu alívio chegasse, então. E ele veio em forma de jatos longos e potentes, fazendo todo meu corpo estremecer e depois relaxar. Bella lambeu mais um pouco, limpando toda a extensão do meu pênis, e em seguida deitou comigo.

Não levou dois minutos até que eu estivesse pronto e desejoso por ela novamente.

Fiquei por cima de novo e beijei cada pedacinho de pele que eu podia encontrar, arfando quando sua mão pegou meu membro e começou a acariciá-lo até que ele estava completamente ereto.

– Edward, eu quero você dentro de mim.

– Eu também – eu disse, em seguida deslizando para dentro dela, só então percebendo o quanto ela estava excitada.

– _Porra_ – gemi baixinho, me afundando naquela entrada extremamente molhada e apertada, todinha pra mim.

– Oh, Edward...

Comecei a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas e logo nós dois estavamos fazendo o colchão pular da cama. O atrito nunca parecia ser o suficiente, e a velocidade aumentava, imitando nossos gemidos e sussurros um para o outro.

– Eu te amo, Edward – ela sussurrou, entre um gemido e outro.

Meu corpo todo respondeu, estocando mais forte, segurando seu rosto para que ela olhasse firmemente para mim.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

Ataquei seus lábios com vigor, imitando o ritmo de nossos sexos. O barulho molhado de nossa fricção enchia o quarto, num volume alto, e o som de nossos corpos marmóreos se chocando era como uma sinfonia para meus ouvidos. O encaixe era perfeito, os sons e sensações eram perfeitos.

– Eu estou quase lá... – ela gemeu, e eu assenti, incapacitado de dizer que eu me encontrava na mesma situação. – Mais rápido, Edward.

Gemi alto com seu pedido e pus minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama, colocando minha maior velocidade nas investidas. Bella começou a gritar, alto, e eu a imitei, louco de desejo.

Os espasmos vieram para nós dois ao mesmo tempo. Meu corpo começou a tremer no exato instante em que as paredes vaginais de Bella se apertavam contra meu membro em ebulição, estocando furiosamente contra ela. Estoquei mais algumas vezes, baixando minha cabeça para beijá-la, e uma das mãos para acariciar seus seios também.

Ela colocou uma mão em meu cabelo, e a outra arranhando minhas costas, chegando até minha bunda e me acariciando lá também. Isso foi o estopim para que nossos orgasmos chegassem.

E eles vieram com tal intensidade que por alguns segundos – ou minutos – eu não tinha consciência de nada a não ser que a eternidade seria bela e feliz, enquanto eu tivesse Bella ao meu lado.

Gozei como nunca antes, sentindo também seu gozo molhando minha extensão, enquanto ela apertava suas pernas em torno do meu quadril e gritava meu nome, gemendo em abandono e alívio.

Senti um impacto muito forte quando me deixei desabar sobre ela, mas estava em estado de letargia quando meu orgasmo acabou. Ela, ao que parecia, também.

Alguns minutos depois, eu finalmente me permiti sair de dentro dela e rolar para o outro lado do colchão, recebendo um muxoxo por parte dela que me fez sorrir.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

– Nada – ela sussurrou, se aconchegando em meu peito.

Foi então percebi que a cama estava baixa demais. Olhei para a cabeceira, e percebi que estava destruída. Olhei para o lado, e percebi que a cama estava num nível _bem mais baixo_ que o normal. Estiquei-me um pouco mais e percebi: nós tinhamos quebrado a cama.

Dei uma risada leve.

– O que foi? – perguntou Bella.

– Quebramos a cama – eu disse, ainda rindo.

– Sério? – ela disse espantada, levantando-se e olhando ao redor – Uuh... Acho que nos empolgamos.

Ri mais abertamente.

– Não me importo nem um pouco em mandar Jane e Alec irem ao centro nos comprar outra _king-size_ e você?

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso perverso e pervertido que eu amava.

– Considerando o motivo de termos quebrado a cama – ela disse, se aconchegando em mim de novo – Eu acho que deveríamos fazer mais vezes.

Eu ri ainda mais e depositei um beijo em sua cabeça.

– Claro que sim – concordei, acariciando sua pele de seda.

– Eu te amo, Edward.

– Eu te amo, Bella.

Ficamos calados então, apenas acariciando um ao outro e observando-nos. Os olhares e os movimentos dos nossos corpos eram todas as palavras que podiam descrever aquele momento pra nós.

Logo o sol começou a raiar do lado leste do quarto, e como os raios não entravam no cômodo, nós ficamos apenas observando o astro se levantar no horizonte. E eu, filosoficamente, me peguei imaginando que aquele não era apenas mais um dia nascendo.

Era um novo começo de minha _eternidade_, que agora estava finalmente _completa_... e somente porque eu tinha Bella ao meu lado.

**fim**

* * *

***abana loucamente***

**Ok, então, me digam o que acharam do último extra *-* quero muitas muitas reviews, pra gente passar dos 200 *-***

**Sem mais delongas, quero agradecer (de novo) por todos os reviews, adições aos favoritos e tudo mais que a SL recebeu! Minha bebê tem exatos 1 ano e 9 meses (desde que eu comecei a postar no orkut) e acreditem quando eu digo que eu fico saudosa por me despedir dela. Pelo menos temporariamente.**

**Como acho que todos por aqui sabem, SL terá continuação! Será uma fic nova, porém com os mesmos personagens (adicionando outros também). Enfim, quero pedir que aos interessados em continuar acompanhando a Bells e o Ed, me coloquem no _Author Alert_. Em breve postarei a continuação da SL e espero vocês por lá.**

**Um beijo enorme e obrigada, de novo! *-***

**Vejo vocês na SP (hahaha).**

**See ya,**

**Kessy.**


	34. Continuação

Oi gente! Demorei? Acho que não...

Enfim, só para dizer a vocês que a _Sweet Poison_, continuação de Secrets and Lies, já está no ar aqui no fanfiction.

Cá está o link (tirem os espaços antes de dar enter):

http :/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6829721/ 1/ Sweet_Poison

Já está postado a sinopse completa e o prólogo, e a SP guarda muitas surpresas pra vocês... hahahaha

Espero que gostem! Até lá!

_Au revoir_ novamente,

**Kessy**


End file.
